Written in the stars
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Las tinieblas los rodearon por mucho tiempo hasta que casi sin esperarlo, sin desearlo, cuando casi se habían olvidado de él, el amor los golpeo con la fuerza de un designio escrito para ellos en las estrellas...
1. Lluvia de estrellas

**Written in the stars**

**Capitulo 1. ****Lluvia de estrellas.**

La mujer caminaba por el amplio jardín trasero de la mansión en la que había pasado toda su vida. Aquella era una noche especial. Por fin podría mirar la primera lluvia de estrellas que sería apreciable desde Westerville en muchos años. Caminaba tranquilamente sintiendo en sus mejillas la suave brisa cálida del verano y en su mano derecha, la suavidad de otra mano pequeña que se aferraba a la suya, una manita suave y blanca que pertenecía a un pequeño niño de rizos alborotados y grandes ojos color avellana que contemplaban el mundo con curiosidad y sorpresa. Se trataba de su pequeño nieto. El niño la miraba con verdadera adulación mientras paseaban por el jardín en busca del columpio atado al árbol enorme que se alzaba en medio de él. Aquel era su lugar especial.

Elena, que era el nombre de la mujer, había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que se había sentado bajo aquel columpio meciendo en él los miedos, alegrías y tristezas del pequeño Blaine. Ese niño, que sonreía al contemplarla y que la seguía a donde fuera, era todo lo que tenía en el mundo y de algún modo, ella era todo lo que le quedaba a Blaine. Su madre había muerto el mismo día en el que Blaine había llegado al mundo, dejándolos sumidos a todos en una depresión que aún después de tanto tiempo les atenazaba el alma a ella y a su hijo, el padre de Blaine al ver en los ojos del pequeño la sombra de la luz de los ojos de Giselle, su madre.

El padre de Blaine, aunque cariñoso y atento con el pequeño, se había ido alejando de ellos lentamente, pretextando viajes, cenas, todo lo que pudiera mantener lejos del dolor de haber perdido a su esposa. Le parecía mirarla en Blaine a cada minuto y eso le causaba mucho dolor. Bien sabía que su niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pero aún no estaba listo para enfrentarse a aquello. Simplemente, no podía. Así pues, la maternidad y paternidad del pequeño habían pasado de forma natural a las manos de Elena quien aunque también moría de dolor a veces, entendía a su hijo, aunque no lo justificaba. Blaine necesitaba un padre y a veces había llegado a tener serias discusiones con Henry por eso.

Sin embargo y a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, el tiempo había pasado rápido y Blaine era ahora un pequeño de siete años que estaba lleno de preguntas, de alegría y de unas ganas terribles de vivir. Aunque echaba en falta a su padre, al lado de Elena le parecía que nada podía ponerlo triste, era después de todo un niño feliz. Un pequeño que pasaba las mañanas en la escuela pública de la ciudad y las tardes en medio del mundo mágico que creaba para él su abuela. Un mundo lleno de historias, canciones, colores y presagios de aventura y sorpresa en cada esquina. Un mundo cálido que pertenecía solamente a él y a la mujer de ojos verdes y cálidos que lo subió a su regazo apenas llegaron al columpio que los esperaba en silencio, como cada tarde.

-Mira al cielo- le dijo su abuela con la misma voz suave y pausada que tanto le gustaba a Blaine- ¿qué es lo que ves?

-Muchas luces- contestó el pequeño cuyas pupilas se iluminaban tanto que bien podían competir con los astros celestes que miraba- son estrellas.

-¿Sólo puedes ver eso?- contestó Elena fingiendo tristeza.

Ese era el tono que usaba con Blaine cada vez que quería decirle que tenía que ver un poco más allá de lo que le mostraban sus ojos. Elena, intentaba lograr que su pequeño obtuviera la casi nula capacidad de todos los demás humanos de poder mirar con el corazón.

-No lo sé…- contestó el pequeño enfocando sus ojitos en las luces que reducían la oscuridad del jardín- es como si estuvieran allá arriba para decir algo, como si no fueran sólo luces sino… letras… dibujos… ¡Una historia! ¿Ellas son una historia? ¿Quién la escribió? ¿Qué dice, abuela?

La cantarina risa de la mujer inundó el jardín mientras miraba con orgullo a su nieto. Sí, sin duda alguna Blaine no era un niño como los demás, era su niño, un pequeño tan especial que ni él mismo se daba cuenta de ello.

-Muy bien hecho Blainey- dijo ella acariciando sus cabellos- has mirado bien, has podido ver lo que ya no muchos pueden ver…

-¿Lo hice?- dijo Blaine emocionado- no entiendo por qué nadie más puede verlo, es… es tan claro… ¡Oh mira!

Los ojos avellana de Blaine se abrieron de pronto con sorpresa mientras su pequeña mano señalaba el cielo. En él, podían verse miles de luces cayendo en un concierto maravilloso de luz y belleza. Aquello era un verdadero espectáculo, algo que el pequeño recordaría toda su vida como una de las noches más dichosas de su vida. El cielo, parecía estarse cayendo por medio de chorros de luz y de brillo, y le pareció a Blaine, que la historia que había visto minutos antes en la bóveda celeste también podía tener movimiento.

-Es muy bonito- dijo Blaine en un susurro emocionado- ¿te ha gustado abuela?

-Mucho- contestó la mujer rodeando a Blaine con un brazo mientras con la otra mano limpiaba una lágrima que no había podido contener en sus ojos. Ella era así, un ser excepcionalmente sensible que se emocionaba fácilmente contemplando la belleza del mundo.

-¿Me contarás ahora lo que dicen las estrellas?- preguntó Blaine sin poder olvidar aún todas sus preguntas.

Su abuela lo miró un momento y sonrió antes de contestarle. La plática que tendría a continuación con Blaine, era una plática que tal vez era algo pronto para que el niño la entendiera del todo, pero Elena sabía que su pequeño Blaine era muy listo, muy inteligente y que por encima de todo tenía un corazón enorme que podría asimilar sin duda alguna todo lo que no pudiera llegar a su cerebro.

De la bolsa café que cargaba siempre al hombro y que regularmente estaba llena de dulces, juguetes y zumo de manzana, sacó un pequeño libro forrado en terciopelo azul. Aquel pequeño objeto era un regalo ancestral que los miembros de la familia Anderson habían recibido sin exceptuar a nadie.

-Te contaré un secreto- le dijo Elena mirándolo a los ojos- y ese secreto te acompañará toda la vida ¿sabes? Como la luz de las estrellas, como el recuerdo de esta noche…

El niño asintió en silencio, siendo consciente de que lo que le diría su abuela era de verdad muy importante.

-En el cielo- continuó Elena- hay muchas cosas que para nosotros pasan inadvertidas, sin embargo, para las personas que podemos mirar más allá, para quienes miran con el corazón que puede ver más allá de todo lo que es visible, el cielo encierra un bello secreto, una promesa que siempre nos dará la fuerza para seguir.

El niño contemplaba absorto a su abuela, entendiendo cada una de sus palabras. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar historias como aquella. Nunca en su vida había pasado una sola noche sin que su abuela lo durmiera con la cadencia de su voz contándole un cuento o cantándole una hermosa balada épica.

-Las estrellas, todas ellas, son una promesa para nosotros Blaine, en ellas, se esconde la luz de un designio, de un hecho que te sorprenderá: hay alguien para nosotros en este mundo. En las estrellas, está escrito que encontrarás a esa persona, a ese que será una única estrella para ti ¿entiendes?

-Creo que sí…- contestó el niño algo confuso- es como… ¿Cómo encontrarme con alguien que me quisiera tanto como mamá quiso a papá?

-Sí- contestó Elena sorprendida por el pequeño de mirada sabia que la contemplaba en aquel momento- una persona que te hará tan feliz como Giselle, tu mamá, hizo a Henry.

Las pupilas color avellana se apagaron un poco al recordar a su madre. Nunca la había podido ver. La conocía por las miles de fotos que adornaban las paredes de la sala en las que se podía ver a una joven esbelta y hermosa de cabello negro y ojos avellana, como los de Blaine. A veces, el niño soñaba con ella, la veía sonreír entre brumas y soñaba entre sus brazos.

Él nunca lo había podido entender del todo, pero sabía que Giselle, su mamá, había amado mucho a su padre, había amado mucho a su abuela y sobre todo, lo había amado tanto a él que había decidido seguir adelante con su embarazo a pesar de que todos los médicos le dijeran que era muy peligroso. Blaine había sido educado en el más sincero amor, por eso era capaz de entender las palabras de su abuela. Pero de pronto una duda que brotaba desde lo más hondo de su corazón tomó a su abuela por sorpresa:

-¿Y tiene que ser una chica?- preguntó el pequeño- esa estrella ¿será una niña como tú?

Elena se quedó mirando el pequeño rostro que esperaba una respuesta de ella. Lo observó con más cuidado y de pronto sintió en ella la confirmación de otros de sus muchos presentimientos: sin duda alguna Blaine era distinto a los demás niños, incluso en aquel aspecto…

-¿Te gustaría que fuera un chico?- preguntó Elena con mucho cuidado

-No sé…- dijo el niño levantando los hombros con total sinceridad- no es como que en este preciso instante pueda interesarme encontrar a mi estrella… pero ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Cuando la encuentre seré muy feliz ¿verdad? Sea como sea esa estrella creo que lo que importa es que me haga muy feliz ¿no crees?

-Sí- contestó la abuela sintiéndose de verdad abrumada por la sabiduría escondida en aquel pequeño. Blaine se había dado una mejor respuesta de la que ella le habría podido dar- sea quien sea lo que importa es que te haga feliz y que tú hagas feliz a esa persona… No estamos solos Blaine, eso quiero que te quede muy claro, nunca estamos solos mientras pensemos en la promesa de las estrellas…

El niño miró una vez más al cielo y sonrió. Ahora el cielo le contaría siempre una historia, le susurraría siempre un secreto al oído. Su abuela, le había hecho un regalo más hermoso que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera dado antes.

-¿Y entonces en el cielo también está escrito cómo he de encontrar a esa estrella que es sólo para mí?

-¡Oh no! – dijo su abuela divertida por la pregunta- no, esa es la segunda parte de mi secreto Blaine… En el cielo está escrita una promesa, por así decirlo, el final de tu historia. Aunque sería más bien tu principio… el caso es, que tú debes de escribir el resto de la historia…

-¿En el cielo?- preguntó el niño imaginando cómo sería escribir letras de luz en el inmenso espacio que se extendía ante sus ojos.

- No pequeño- dijo ella acariciando su cabello y extendiendo hacia el cuaderno azul que había sacado antes de su bolso- aquí…

El niño tomó en sus manitas el cuaderno y sonrío al pensar que sería uno de los muchos libros de historias mágicas que su abuela solía llevarle, pero al abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que el pequeño cuaderno estaba en blanco. Ahí no había ninguna historia que él pudiera leer.

-Está vacío- dijo pasando sus dedos por las páginas en blanco.

-Tú vas a llenarlo. Ahí, escribirás el viaje hasta tu estrella…

-¿Yo?- dijo el niño entusiasmado de pronto- ¿podré escribir mi propia historia? ¿De verdad?

-Sí… lo harás. Cuando encuentres a esa persona maravillosa, a tu estrella, le contarás a estas hojas en blanco tu aventura. Será como hablar conmigo Blaine, será como tener siempre a la mano un amigo que te acompañe en el viaje. Será otra forma de estar juntos, aún si yo no estoy…

-Pero estarás cuando la encuentre- dijo el niño saltando del columpio e invitando a su abuela a entrar a la casa- tú serás la primera en mirar a mi estrella, y te sentirás tan feliz como yo.

La seguridad en las palabras de Blaine hizo que Elena se sintiera un poco triste de pronto. Le hubiera gustado decirle a su nieto que las abuelas no son para siempre y que llegaría el momento en el que ella tendría que partir. Pero no dijo nada, no tuvo corazón para borrar de aquellos labios esa sonrisa luminosa.

-Claro, claro Blainey, así será…

El niño corrió a ella y con sus pequeños brazos rodeó sus piernas. Ella puso sus manos en la cabeza de Blaine y sonrió agradecida por ese pequeño.

-¿Iremos mañana a Londres, a tu viejo colegio?

-¡Ah sí!- dijo Elena recordando el viaje de pronto- te gustará ¿sabes?

-¿Hay muchos pianos? ¿Y guitarras? ¿Podremos cantar?

-¡Claro que sí! Cantaremos en el teatro de la escuela ¿sabes? Y Blaine, cuando seas mayor podrás ir allá para estudiar música…

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Blaine con los ojos abiertos como platos por la emoción.

-Si es lo que quieres al crecer, sí…

-¿No puedo quedarme allá aún?

-No Blainey, eres muy pequeño- rio su abuela- pero si es lo que quieres, irás a Londres y allá te convertirás en un artista enorme, tienes mucho talento ¿sabes?

-Y tú cantarás conmigo cuando sea famoso- contestó el niño con emoción- Y haremos un concierto enorme en Central Park cuando vuelva de Londres y me verás componer y tocar y cantar…

-Sí mi pequeño, te veré hacer todas esas cosas y aún más…

Blaine tomó la mano de su abuela y la llevó hacia su habitación. Había sido una noche llena de emociones para él. Elena lo siguió caminando despacio, pensando en que tal vez, ella no estaría ahí para mirar a Blaine convertirse en todo lo que quería ser. Algo le decía que a pesar de lo que hiciera su paso por el mundo estaba cada vez más cerca del final. No quería pensar mucho en ello, no quería que fuera así de cualquier modo. Pero los deseos humanos nunca han podido ganarle una batalla a lo inevitable.

Elena nunca llegó a mirar a Blaine en un escenario, Elena no pudo llevarlo a su primera audición en la Real Academia de Música de Londres. Elena, dejó a Blaine sólo en el mundo, sintiéndose el ser más invisible del universo. Un ser que sólo tenía la fuerza de un sueño en su ser para seguir adelante. Eso, y la promesa azul de las estrellas que miraba cada noche suspirando, esperando, que el guiño de alguna de ellas fueran los ojos de su abuela sonriéndole, diciéndole que nunca lo había dejado solo.

El brillo del sol que se empeñaba en no moverse de su cara terminó por despertarlo. Se levantó de la cama algo desorientado y al abrir los ojos, la luz blanquecina del amanecer abrasó sus pupilas sin piedad hasta que estas se acostumbraron a la luminosidad del día. Blaine miró el calendario que estaba a su lado y suspiró pesadamente: 31 de agosto, un día antes del primer día de clases. Era hora de volver a la Academia Dalton.

Blaine se levantó sin ganas buscando la ropa que debía de ponerse y tropezó con el equipaje que descansaba al lado de su cama. El viaje de su casa a las afueras de Westerville, a pesar de no estar a más de 45 minutos de su escuela, era siempre una lata.

El sonido de un insistente claxon fuera de su casa lo sacó de la producción encarnizada de groserías que salía de su boca contra la necia maleta que le había causado tanto dolor en el tobillo derecho. Blaine conocía perfectamente aquel sonido: nadie era tan ruidoso en su vida como Nathan Bailey.

-¡Blaaaaaine!- oyó que le gritaba una alegre voz masculina- Blaine por Dios, no puede ser que cada semestre sea lo mismo… tenías que estar listo al menos hace… bueno, falta una hora y media para el viaje pero… ¿no extrañaste a tu mejor amigo acaso? Blaaaaaine, no te escondas¡ ¡Oh! Hola señor Anderson…

Blaine agradeció con creces la aparición de su padre frente a Nathan. Henry Anderson era la única persona en el planeta que podía acallar con una sola mirada la estridente voz de Nate. Blaine se vistió a toda prisa, y con esfuerzo llevó sus maletas hacia el recibidor de su casa. Encontró a Nathan y a su padre sentados y en silencio frente a la chimenea sin prender de la sala.

-Buenos días papá, Nate…- saludó Blaine sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Buenos días hijo- contestó su padre secamente y levantándose del sillón en el que se encontraba- antes de irte, ve a verme al jardín ¿vale?

-Sí papá…

-Bueno, pues… tengan un buen año, saluda a tu padre Nathan, hace siglos que no hablo con Erik…

-Yo le diré señor, no se preocupe- contestó Nathan reprimiendo la risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Nate?- preguntó Blaine mientras veía a su padre alejarse hacia el soleado jardín de la casa.

-Tu padre es increíble, habló con mi papá el sábado pasado en la convención de Texas.

-Oh- contestó Blaine. Episodios como aquel eran frecuentes en su vida. A veces, su padre no podía ser capaz ni de reconocerlo a él- y ¿qué tal ha estado tu verano?

-Algo agitado, la Riviera francesa ha sido exquisita. Deberías de considerar ir allá Blaine, apuesto a que encontrarías esa estrella de la que siempre hablas.

-No…- contestó Blaine sin poder evitar que la tristeza surcara sus ojos- no te burles de eso, por favor…

-No me burlo Blaine- dijo Nathan sintiéndose un poco idiota por haber soltado algo como eso de aquella forma. Habían pasado sólo dos años desde la muerte de Elena, la abuela de Blaine- fue, fue un gran viaje… ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal Londres?

-Pasé-contestó Blaine con una emoción tan tibia que Nate no sabía si sonreír o no- estudiaré ahí el año próximo, sólo tengo que componer una canción final. Si es lo suficientemente buena, podré estar de gira con los estudiantes mayores ¿puedes creerlo?

-Lo creo Blainey- contestó Nathan desordenando sus rizos oscuros y subiendo en un gesto cotidiano, los lentes de Blaine que insistían en caer en picada sobre su nariz- y apuesto a que conseguirás esa distinción que buscas.

-Me gusta mucho Londres- dijo Blaine un poco más alegre- es muy bella ciudad a pesar de que siempre está nublado y lloviendo. La escuela es hermosa, me hubiera gustado quedarme allá de una vez…

-¿Qué? ¿Y perderte tú último y mágico año de preparatoria en Dalton?

- Dalton…- susurró Blaine con verdadero pesar- no te ofendas pero, la preparatoria no ha sido nada mágica para mí.

-Porque tú no lo has querido… lo que me lleva a preguntar otra vez ¿por qué nunca has hecho una audición para unirte a los Warblers?

La carcajada estridente que Blaine emitió terminó por confundir aún más a Nathan. Sin duda alguna, a veces su amigo llegaba a asustarlo de verdad.

-¿Estás loco? Yo no tengo sitio en ese grupo. Además, ellos tienen a Kurt Hummel, ¿quién sería tan idiota como para competir con él?- Blaine suspiró sintiendo un regusto amargo al pronunciar ese nombre.

Nathan se fijó en la actitud de su amigo y sonrió tristemente. Blaine nunca iba a aceptarlo ¿verdad? Ahora era el momento de Nate para suspirar. A veces, Blaine era más tozudo que una mula, pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo, después de todo, el haber estado siempre rodeado de perdidas había helado el alma de Blaine volviéndolo invisible para todos, inaccesible para la mayoría de las personas que lo rodeaban. Nadie podía entrar a su corazón por las enormes barreras que el joven montaba a su alrededor.

-Apuesto a que podrías hacer buenos duetos con Kurt Hummel- soltó Nate sin pensar y notó como las mejillas de Blaine se coloreaban sólo por un momento imperceptible- pero bueno, trataré de hacerte menos amargo el año, lo prometo.

-Gracias- dijo Blaine sin inmutarse- voy a hablar con papá, después podemos irnos…

El joven se alejó hacia el jardín dejando a Nathan algo pensativo. Lo único que aquel joven de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes quería para su amigo era que fuera feliz, pero Blaine se encargaba de manera magistral de no serlo. Menudo lío que era ese muchacho.

Blaine llegó junto a su padre que contemplaba fijamente el árbol del columpio en donde Blaine había pasado su infancia entera, meciéndose al compás del viento y de las canciones de su abuela. La esencia de la risa de Elena podía sentirse aún en aquel lugar.

-Papá- susurró Blaine, haciendo que Henry volteara a mirarlo como si apenas lo conociera.

-Has crecido mucho Blainey- dijo el hombre maravillándose de que aquel joven, casi tan alto como él, algo desgarbado, sumamente delgado, con los rizos negros brotando de su cabeza sin ton ni son, fuera su pequeño.

-Un poco- contestó Blaine sonriendo. Aquel hombre podía ser algo distante, algo distraído y perdido en su propio dolor, pero era su padre. Era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

-Sólo quería recordarte que mi viaje por Asia se prolongará hasta navidad, deberías quedarte en el colegio lo más que puedas, o ir a casa de Nathan, como tú gustes. Pero no quiero que estés aquí sólo ¿has entendido?

-Sí papá, puedo alternar un fin de semana en Dalton y uno en casa de Nate ¿está bien?

-Muy bien hijo… -suspiró Henry aliviado- y Blaine… bueno, si Nate es tu novio no tienes que esconderlo, yo… ya sabes que no tengo problemas con eso, es decir… ya lo hablamos y sabes que yo… bueno, sólo cuídate ¿sí?

Blaine reprimió la risa al escuchar el torpe discurso de su padre y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo que casi lo derriba. Era la única forma de decirle aquel hombre que había envejecido demasiado pronto y que sólo conservaba una chispa de juventud en sus ojos color esmeralda, lo que aquellas palabras dichas desde el fondo del corazón significaban para él. Henry lo quería a pesar de todo, Blaine lo amaba también sin condiciones y sin reclamos de ningún tipo.

-No te preocupes- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar sonreír- Nate no es de mi tipo…

-¡Oh bueno! Me alegro, es decir… bueno es que no creo que Erik Bailey hubiera disfrutado mucho la idea de ser mi consuegro.

-¡Papá!

-¿Metí la pata con ese comentario?

-Un poco…

-Oh bueno, perdona es que yo... El punto es Blaine, que quiero que te cuides mucho ¿sí? No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo. Y disfruta tu último año en Dalton, quizá puedas unirte a esos Wairlers, Wooddles, Waffles… bueno, los chicos esos que cantan en todas las reuniones de padres.

-¿Warblers?

-Eso… tu voz es mejor que todas las de ese grupo, en serio. Bueno, quizá el joven pálido, el vocalista, él también es bueno, pero no tanto como mi Blainey.

Blaine palideció al escuchar de boca de su padre la descripción de Kurt Hummel. Ese chico era un tema que evitaba firmemente desde que lo había conocido, desde que había sentido dentro de él… No nada. No sentía nada por nadie. Aún así, le hacía sentirse sumamente feliz el que su padre confiara en él. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Veré que puedo hacer papá- dijo Blaine sin prometer nada- creo que es hora de irnos, Nate ya debe de haber vaciado la cocina. El pobre tiene serios problemas de ansiedad…

-Anda, ve- dijo su padre- ten un buen año hijo. Y después, Londres…

-Londres- sonrió Blaine con sólo pensarlo.

Dejó a su padre contemplando nuevamente el columpio y se alejó de él. Todo mundo se empeñaba en recomendarle que hiciera de su último año de preparatoria algo mágico. Él, de verdad no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera lograrlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Blaine Anderson había dejado que toda la magia escapara de su vida y a veces, en la cotidianidad de la misma, estaba seguro de que era casi imposible poderla recuperar y sin embargo, no había tenido en cuenta que a veces, aunque uno esté muy seguro de que lo que vive nunca ha de cambiar, también nos podemos equivocar…


	2. Invisible

**__****Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Invisible**

El joven estacionó la camioneta gris y recorrió el estacionamiento de la Academia Dalton con sus pupilas azules. Se bajó del automóvil con el aire altivo que lo distinguía y chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que estaba absolutamente solo en el lugar.

-Genial- masculló- ¿dónde demonios estás, Sebastian?

El chico se quedó un momento recostado en la parte delantera de su camioneta. Respiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones del aire fresco que aún contenía en él la cálida brisa del verano que se alejaba lentamente de Westerville y después suspiró. Debió de haber tenido en cuenta que a Sebastian Smythe le gustaba hacerse esperar. "Maldito petulante" pensó Kurt sin poder reprimir una sonrisa. A pesar de sus ínfulas de grandeza, aquel muchacho de cabello rubio y exageradamente seguro de sí mismo le agradaba de verdad. Por algo habían sido amigos desde el primer día en que se conocieron y quizá también por eso, la academia entera pensaba que eran más que eso. Ninguno de los dos lo había desmentido o afirmado alguna vez, pero lo cierto era que todos habían asumido que Kurt Hummel y Sebastian Smythe habían nacido para estar juntos, brillando en todos lados, en la escuela, en el escenario, en los pasillos de Dalton.

Justo en el momento en el que Kurt pensaba en la manera más divertida y dolorosa de estrangular a Sebastian por su tardanza, un hermoso auto deportivo de flamante color rojo, arribó al mismo lugar en el que él se encontraba y se estacionó al lado de su modesta camioneta. Kurt no pudo evitar un silbido de admiración al observar el auto y a los dos jóvenes que llegaron en él, sin duda alguna, otros estudiantes de Dalton.

El primero en bajar, fue un chico alto de cuerpo atlético, rizos cobrizos y pupilas de un pálido color verde cuya sonrisa parecía estar eternamente cosida a sus labios. Kurt lo identificó como Nathan Bailey, el capitán del equipo de soccer de la academia. Segundos después, descendió del auto un joven que nada tenía que ver con su acompañante. El chico en cuestión era más bien pequeño, algo encorvado a pesar de su baja estatura, menudo, con los anteojos bajando sin pedir permiso por su nariz y con un aire de hastío tan arraigado en él que Kurt no pudo hacer más que levantar una ceja al observar el desgarbado atuendo que lucía el chico al que, por algún motivo, no podía nombrar. Lo había visto mil veces a lado de Nathan, pero nunca le había prestado atención más allá de dos segundos.

-Hey- exclamó Nathan en tono amistoso- la realeza se nos ha adelantado este año ¿qué tal tus vacaciones Hummel?

Kurt sonrió ante la efusividad de Nathan y se acercó estrechándole la mano. Realmente él y Nathan no eran los amigos más cercanos del mundo, pero bueno, Kurt hablaba prácticamente con la academia entera, solía ser amable con todo aquel que se acercara a él. Por eso, a veces tenía problemas para recordar nombres y rostros, pero lo tomaba sólo como cuestiones inherentes a su calidad de vocalista del coro. En aquella escuela, se solía valorar más el arte que el deporte.

-Maravillosas Bailey- contestó Kurt- aunque no tanto como las tuyas debo admitir ¿de dónde sacaste ese bronceado?

-Agradéceselo al sol francés, amigo.- contestó Nate sonriendo

-Ya veo, las ventajas de la burguesía ¿cierto?

-Oh vamos Hummel- exclamó Nate al tiempo que bajaba las maletas del auto- no me vendrás a reclamar ahora mi suerte. Yo no tuve la culpa de nacer en una familia, digámoslo así… afortunada…

-Ya, ya, pobre niño rico- dijo Kurt sin poder dejar de reír. Aquel excéntrico y extrovertido jugador, le agradaba también- me alegro de verte Nate.

-Igual Kurt- cerró la cajuela- saluda al imbécil de Sebastian por mi ¿cómo se le ha ocurrido dejarte esperando?

-Esa es una pregunta a la que a mí también me gustaría responder… ¿no lo viste por Francia? Dijo que haría un viaje a Europa en el verano…

-No, no lo vi…

-Ya veo…

-Nathan- dijo una voz suave y tímida- ¿podemos ir dentro? Esto… creo que empaqué demasiado.

-¡Blainey!- saltó Nathan un poco asustado. Debía admitir que se había olvidado de la presencia de su amigo. "Hoy es mi día de hacer el idiota e incomodar a Blaine ¿cierto?" Pensó- lo siento amigo, adelántate ¿vale? Te alcanzo en la habitación.

Por toda respuesta Blaine tomó sus enormes maletas y caminó hacia el frente sin decir ni una sola palabra más y sin mirar a Kurt. El joven de los ojos azules lo miró apenas un segundo y luego volvió a sonreírle a Nathan, quien se miraba realmente contrariado.

-Es algo tímido ¿no?- preguntó Kurt tratando de romper el incomodo silencio que la partida de Blaine había dejado.

-Sí…- contestó Nate sin tanta emoción- creo que ahora sí metí la pata magistralmente… perdona Hummel, te veré luego ¿sí? Ojalá Sebastian no tarde. Ten buen inicio de semestre.

Y sin decir más, el joven salió corriendo detrás del otro chico. Kurt lo miró alejarse y esta vez no pudo sonreír. No entendía por qué, pero en el momento en el que el chico tímido se fue de ahí, había un dolor mudo en su mirada color avellana. Un dolor que él también conocía…

Un auto brillante y plateado llegó al estacionamiento en el mismo momento en el que Kurt pensaba en el dolor de la mirada de Blaine. Del bonito mini Cooper, bajó un muchacho alto de andar seguro y seductor. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios rojos y atrayentes cuando miró al chico que lo esperaba, nada contento a decir verdad.

-Perdona Kurt- dijo con una voz que parecía no sentir pena alguna por el retraso- el trafico es horrible por estas latitudes.

-Seb ¿de verdad no pudiste crear una historia más convincente?

-No- contestó el chico levantando los hombros inocentemente- lo que importa es que estoy aquí ¿hablabas con Bailey?

-Sí. Ha llegado después de mí con su amigo el… Bueno, el chico con el que siempre anda.

-¿Nerdy?- dijo Sebastian con tono despectivo y un extraño resentimiento en su voz.- Nunca he entendido como Nathan puede ser amigo de alguien como él, aunque bueno, es de esperarse puesto que su familia y la de ese chico son las más adineradas del condado, y puede que del país. Apuesto a que son amigos desde que los dos compartían sus pañales y biberones de oro…

-Te extrañé, Sebastian- dijo Kurt riéndose por la falta de escrúpulos del discurso de su amigo. El chico era así la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Kurt sabía que era sólo una máscara.

-Oh Kurtie, no te pongas sentimental- exclamó Sebastian empezando a caminar hacia la academia- venga muchacho, disfrutemos este año ¿ok? Refrendaremos el título nacional, conseguiremos entrar a NYADA y puede que hagamos cierto el rumor que corre en torno a nosotros ¿qué opinas?

-Estoy de acuerdo en el primer ítem de la lista. Del segundo ¿has cambiado de opinión respecto a NYADA? Y de la tercera, no, ni lo sueñes, no eres mi tipo. Deja que la gente siga pensando lo que quiera.- terminó Kurt con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tú te la pierdes, cariño- dijo Sebastian entre risas y besando juguetonamente el cuello de Kurt.

-¡Sebastian Smythe!- gritó Kurt alejándose de él sin poder reprimir una carcajada- déjame en paz, no tienes derecho a propasarte así conmigo.

-No, pero puedo intentarlo- sonrió Sebastian con un guiño malicioso en los ojos.

Había jugado a ese juego del Casanova con Kurt desde siempre, sin lograr nada, claro. El joven de los ojos azules, tenía dentro de sí unas aspiraciones románticas que Sebastian nunca podría llegar a llenar. De cualquier modo, el juego de hacer pensar a los demás otras cosas, era uno de los favoritos del muchacho.

-Eres imposible…

-Me gustan los retos Kurt y eso responde también a tu pregunta acerca de NYADA. Ahora ¿podemos ir a desempacar? Quisiera poder hablar con David y Nick antes de que anochezca, tengo excelentes ideas para nuestras presentaciones y podemos empezar a ensayarlas mañana mismo, anda, apúrate…

-Yo no fui quien llegó tarde, idiota- soltó Kurt sin poder evitar el resentimiento de su voz.

-¿Sabes qué?- añadió Sebastian divertido por el tono enojado de la voz de su amigo- he cambiado de opinión, te prefiero en el modo sentimental antes que en el modo novia controladora…

Y sin decir más Sebastian apuró el paso, feliz como siempre, de terminar una discusión siendo él quien había tenido la última palabra. Kurt lo siguió riendo. Sebastian Smythe era un idiota consumado al que la mitad de la academia odiaba con apenas mirarlo. Kurt sin embargo, encontraba en él algo agradable, algo distinto. Debajo de aquella mascara de absoluta confianza y descaro, latía un corazón tan lastimado que era todo un verdadero milagro que aún continuara latiendo. Era el muchacho serio y sincero que se escondía detrás de la máscara de patán sin remedio lo que le agradaba a Kurt. Era eso, algo que nadie más que él podía ver.

A veces la gente suele ser muy ciega con los demás, pensaba el joven sin saber que también él, sin siquiera sospecharlo, cometía el mismo error que echaba en cara a todo aquel que juzgaba a Sebastian antes de conocerlo.

* * *

Blaine llegó a la habitación y tirando el equipaje en el primer rincón vacío que vio se aventó en su cama sin pensar nada más. Se sentía sumamente idiota, molesto, con una marca de "perdedor" al rojo vivo brillando en su frente. Enterró la cara en la almohada deseando poder dejarla ahí para siempre ¿qué le había pasado? ¿A qué venía en él ese absurdo comportamiento?

Desde que había llegado a Dalton aquella escena se repetía una y mil veces sin que llegara a incomodarle realmente. Nathan siempre había sido el muchacho popular, el chico sonriente y animado que podía sacar conversación incluso a las piedras. Nathan siempre tenía a alguien con quien hablar y Blaine, que por lo regular solía estar con él en los descansos y a la hora de la cena, estaba acostumbrado a su condición de ser invisible cuando una persona se acercaba al fabuloso Nathan Bailey, al héroe de todos los partidos, al encantador muchacho que era también su único amigo en la Academia Dalton.

Así habían sido sus dos años de preparatoria: mientras Nathan charlaba animadamente con quien fuera que se acercara a él, Blaine se divertía admirando los tapices del colegio o las uñas de sus manos como si fueran la octava maravilla del mundo, así que, si aquello ya era algo de sobra cotidiano ¿por qué se sintió así mientras Nate hablaba con Hummel? ¿Era de verdad que su equipaje era mucho y de verdad pesaba? ¿O era quizá que el verdadero peso estaba en su corazón y no en sus maletas negras?

Una vocecita en su mente sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía en el interior del chico, pero Blaine tenía un talento natural para bloquear las cosas que lo molestaban. Si él hubiera dejado que aquella voz se expresara la palabra que podía describir perfectamente su estado de ánimo se reducía a celos. Unos celos terribles e insoportables que se aumentaban al doble por la fuerza que Blaine ponía en reprimirlos. Sí, estaba celoso, se moría de celos. Pero claro, ¿cómo poder aceptarlo si ni siquiera aceptaba que Kurt Hummel causaba extrañas cosas en él?

Desde el primer momento en el que lo viera, en la primera presentación que pudo ver de los Warblers, la fuerza magnética del mirar azul del joven vocalista lo había atrapado. Su voz, suave y mágica que se colaba por sus oídos y extendía su hechizo por su cuerpo entero, había echado en su corazón las raíces de un sentimiento profundo que Blaine se había esforzado por negar y ocultar hasta hacer de cuenta que no existía. Y así era todo más sencillo. Así podía vivir en paz ¿cierto? Blaine había tenido miles de veces aquella discusión interna donde siempre el argumento que decantaba la balanza hacia la opción de "pretender que no ocurre nada" era el maravilloso enunciado de "no quiero ser sólo un jodido cliché".

Porque Blaine sentía que eso pasaría una vez que aceptara lo que ocurría en su interior. Cada vez que miraba a Kurt Hummel o se lo encontraba por casualidad en los pasillos, los jardines o en las presentaciones de los Warblers que en Dalton eran casi obligatorias sentía dentro de él un alocado deseo de ser otra cosa, de acercarse a aquel chico pero... No le atraía para nada lo que ocurriría una vez que se atreviera a nombrar lo que ocurría en su corazón, simplemente no quería. La suya sería la historia del patito feo que se regodeaba en suspiros desesperanzados esperando que alguna vez por alguna mágica cuestión el hermoso cisne del que estaba prendado se dignara a mirarlo.

Ciertamente, Blaine ya no creía en nada de eso. Todos los finales felices, toda la magia que lo rodeara en su infancia y la fe e inquebrantable de encontrar un sueño enorme y bello, habían muerto junto con su abuela. Nada había en el corazón de Blaine que no estuviera matizado por una extraña amargura. Si bien conservaba aún el talento innato de crear historias y ponerles música y letra, sus canciones estaban también llenas de pesar y de tristeza. Por eso Blaine no quería agregarle a su lista, el estar enamorado de alguien más que inalcanzable, imposible. Era más sencillo jugar a que nada ocurría, hacer de cuenta que aquellos ojos azules no existían, que nunca habían existido. Y todo iba bien, todo era maravilloso hasta aquella tarde, porque esta vez no se había podido contener.

Había sido consciente de la presencia de Kurt en el estacionamiento pero, respirando profundamente, había decidido ignorarlo olímpicamente y había estado a punto de lograrlo, había podido dominar el impulso de gritar "aquí estoy yo también, mírame" mientras Kurt hablaba con Nathan. Y sin embargo, al escuchar el nombre de Sebastian, al darse cuenta que Kurt esperaba por él, no había podido hacer más que decir algo, detener aquello que lo molestaba de forma tan profunda. Blaine estaba seguro de que si hubiera premios por los pretextos más idiotas del universo, él sería sin duda el absoluto ganador. _"Mi equipaje pesa mucho"_ ¿de verdad no pudo haber sido algo más original?

Un ruido en el pasillo lo sacó de su autocompasión e hizo que se sentara en la orilla de la cama, suspirando pesadamente. Bien, sí, había sido un absoluto imbécil pero ya nada podría remediarlo. Podía aceptar que aquello había sido sólo un paso en falso. Mañana comenzaría con su régimen de invisibilidad y silencio y de esa forma, el tiempo que lo separaba de su viaje a Londres pasaría más rápido. Pasaría aquel año en Dalton sin pena ni gloria y después se lanzaría al viejo continente a cumplir su verdadero anhelo. Sí, aquello era un plan perfecto.

Se levantó de la cama y respirando profundamente para relajar su mente y su corazón, como le recordaba Elena constantemente, levantó las maletas del suelo y empezó a acomodar los uniformes en su lugar del closet.

-Lo siento, perdóname, no era mi intención de verdad- gritó Nate irrumpiendo en la alcoba que compartía con Blaine.

El chico estaba de verdad alterado y traía en la mano una bolsa de palomitas de maíz acaramelado que Blaine reconoció como parte de la despensa de su casa.

-¿De qué hablas Nate?- contestó Blaine, con la voz calmada que usaba siempre que estaba muriendo por dentro pero no quería que nadie notara. Esa era otra de sus muchas armas de protección.

-Pues de mí, el estacionamiento… Hummel- dijo el muchacho llevando a su boca un puño de palomitas- yo no quebia que tu sintiebas que yom ebstabah hacienobte a unb labdo o algon absib…

-Oh eso- dijo Blaine haciendo gala de una fría indiferencia de la que los mejores actores del mundo habrían estado orgullosos- no te preocupes, él es tu amigo y bueno, nadie puede culparte de tener más amigos que yo ¿cierto? Está bien Nate, de verdad creo que esta vez me pasé con las maletas.

-¿Seguro?- contestó Nate cuando terminó de tragar el enorme bocado- yo creí que te había molestado, es decir… yo sé que Hummel te… bueno te resulta chocante, pero… es buen chico, vaya, creo que eres la única persona de la academia que no muere por ser su amigo…

-Nada de eso Bailey, Hummel es grandioso, lo sé, pero qué más le da un fan de más o de menos…- contestó Blaine reprimiendo de su voz cualquier rastro de sarcasmo que pudiera delatarlo- de verdad todo en orden. Si te interrumpí fue por cuestiones prácticas ¡Y deja de comer así! Si tienes una sobredosis calórica o de azúcar un día de estos, no me digas que no te lo advertí…

-¡Oh vamos Blainey! Como así porque gasto el doble de las calorías que ingiero en cada juego. La temporada casi empieza y…

-Aún no estás entrenado, Nate.

-No, pero mañana empiezo así que deja de molestarme, pensé que había dejado a mi madre en casa.

-Ok, ok- contestó Blaine cerrando la puerta del closet y dirigiendo su vista por la habitación en busca de su fiel guitarra negra que lo esperaba pacientemente a un lado de la cama- pero si Emma me culpa de la muerte de su primogénito a causa de la comida, le diré lo que me has dicho ¿entendido?

-Sí mamá- contestó el chico rodando sus ojos verdes y sentándose en la cama de Blaine- ¿a dónde crees que vas?

-Al jardín- dijo Blaine colgando su guitarra al hombro- trabajaré en la canción que me piden en Londres, quizá pueda tenerla lista antes de navidad…

- Blaine, tienes casi un año para escribir esa canción, tienes que enviarla antes de mayo ¿no? Y te pidieron una canción, no todo un álbum…

-Ya sé, ya sé… déjame ser exageradamente responsable.

-Maniaco del trabajo- dijo Nate llevando a su boca otro puñado de maíz confitado.

-Comedor compulsivo- respondió Blaine saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y evitando por poco la almohada que Nate le había lanzado- te veré en la cena Nate.

Por toda respuesta Nathan gruñó y dejó que Blaine siguiera su camino. Por algún extraño motivo la total calma de Blaine le sonaba a patrañas, pero lo cierto era que si su amigo no podía aceptarlo, él no era nadie para obligarlo a enfrentarse con sus sentimientos, eso era cosa de Blaine y de nadie más.

* * *

El muchacho de los ojos color avellana salió a los hermosos jardines de Dalton que lucían aún verdes y fragantes y el fresco aire de la tarde terminó por despejar su mente, esta vez, de forma total. Avanzó con paso decidido hasta el laberinto que se extendía por el ala norte del colegio y se internó en él sin pensar mucho en el camino. Sus pies sabían perfectamente a dónde quería ir. En menos de cinco minutos llegó al corazón del laberinto que estaba lleno de pequeñas flores de colores, banquitas de madera y una fuente tallada en piedra cuyo rumor dio la bienvenida a Blaine. Ese era el único lugar en Dalton donde el muchacho no se sentía fuera de lugar. Las luces de la tarde se iban apagando poco a poco y en el horizonte se podían ver sólo las últimas luces violetas y rosáceas del crepúsculo. De un momento a otro las estrellas comenzarían a aparecer en la bóveda celeste.

Blaine se sentó en una de las bancas y comenzó a tocar la guitarra sin saber a ciencia cierta si de verdad tenía el ánimo suficiente para poder componer una canción. A veces la melodía venía hacia él de forma lenta, se trasladaba de su corazón a su cerebro, de su cerebro a sus manos y finalmente, de sus dedos a la guitarra y a las hojas de papel pautado. Pero aquella tarde… no se le ocurrían más que negras estrofas para poder cantar, ninguna de las cuales, era precisamente reconfortante.

Así pasó un largo rato, entre acordes dispares y palabras sin sentido, hasta que las luces del laberinto iluminaron su cara y le hicieron darse cuenta de que había anochecido. El chico levantó la mirada hacia las estrellas y suspiró al recordar las palabras de su abuela "nunca estamos solos, las estrellas son una promesa, siempre hay alguien para nosotros…" Blaine se quedó mirando aquel espectáculo de brillo unos minutos más. La luz azul de las estrellas le traía a la mente el recuerdo de unos ojos que siempre habían evitado mirarlo, aquellos ojos para los que siempre había sido menos que un ente invisible, menos que nada…

Blaine cerró los ojos tratando de borrar ese pensamiento de su mente, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que el color de la mirada de Kurt Hummel, que insistía en quedarse en su mente se intensificara aún más haciéndole sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho. Y de ahí, de ese enorme dolor que nunca había sido expresado, de ese dolor que Blaine se negaba a aceptar junto con todos los demás sentimientos implicados, nació el primer acorde de una nueva canción…

La melodía que emitió la guitarra era lenta, casi dolorosa como los latidos del corazón de Blaine que sentía nacer dentro de él la magia de la creación. Blaine unió su voz a la de la guitarra sin pararse a pensar en nada más que las palabras que pugnaban por salir desde lo más hondo de su ser para perderse en el cielo nocturno y llevarle a las estrellas la ofrenda de música a cambio de la confirmación de la promesa de la que Elena le había hablado. Blaine cantaba siempre para las estrellas, ellas, en su majestuosidad y quietud eran su único público, los únicos testigos de su gran talento.

_I can tell by your eyes that you´ve probably been crying forever_

_And the stars in the sky don´t mean nothing to you, they´re a mirror_

_I don´t want to talk about it, how you broke my heart_

_If I stay here just a little bit longer_

_If I stay here wont you listen to my heart, my heart…_

_If I stand all alone will the shadow hide the color of my heart?_

_Blue for the tears, black for the night fears_

_Those stars in the sky don´t mean nothing to you, they´re just a mirror_

_I don´t want to talk about it, how you broke my heart_

_If I stay here just a little bit longer_

_If I stay here won´t you listen to my heart, my heart…_

Blaine siguió cantando sin detenerse, sintiendo cada una de esas palabras como un bálsamo para su alma. Esa era la única forma en la que la tristeza podía salir de él. Blaine no era capaz de poder decir aquellas cosas que la canción decía por él. Blaine no era bueno procesando sus sentimientos con un discurso firme y elocuente pero una canción lo hacía todo más sencillo. La canción de Blaine decía todo lo que su corazón no podía callar más: Le dolía ser invisible. Le dolía ser lo que era.

Pero aún así pensaba que esa era la única forma de poder seguir adelante. La única manera de sobrevivir sin nada más que perder, sin nada para ganar, nada más que aquella canción…

Una canción que nacía del más profundo y arraigado sentimiento de su corazón sin fuerza ni valor para poder enfrentarse a la aventura de lo desconocido. Una canción que las estrellas habían escuchado complacidas. Una canción que aquella noche, había sido escuchada también por otra persona…

Kurt Hummel miraba desde la entrada al corazón del laberinto al joven que cantaba aquella canción. Él nunca la había escuchado, vaya, nunca hubiera creído que aquel joven pudiera cantar de aquella manera. Kurt escuchaba embelesado el concierto de Blaine y lo único que pudo pensar, de alguna manera, era una respuesta para la pregunta de la canción de aquel chico: sí, sin duda alguna. Si aquel joven se quedaba ahí sólo un momento más, él escucharía gustoso todas las cosas que su corazón pudiera decirle…

De pronto, la canción se detuvo y Blaine volteó al lugar donde Kurt se encontraba. Genial, pensaba que su mente se calmaría al cantar aquello, pero ahora le jugaba otra mala pasada. Le parecía estar mirando a Kurt Hummel sonriéndole abiertamente, mirándolo por fin, como nunca antes lo había mirado. Blaine suspiró y en un gesto instintivo se frotó los ojos pero… la figura de Kurt seguía frente a él, sonriéndole.

-Es una hermosa canción- dijo el chico de los ojos azules, rompiendo el silencio que los había rodeado- ¿Tú la escribiste?

Fue ahí cuando todas las alarmas de Blaine se encendieron al mismo tiempo y unas ganas poderosas de salir huyendo se apoderaron de su ser y al mismo tiempo, lo pegaron al suelo sin dejarlo mover un solo musculo. No se le ocurría nada, aquella mirada celeste lo atrapada sometiendo su voluntad y su cordura.

-Sí…- dijo al fin.

Y cuando Kurt le sonrió de nuevo, supo que su encantamiento de invisibilidad había caído irremediablemente y que después de esa noche, ya no podía fingir que no pasaba nada cuando miraba a Kurt Hummel, mucho menos ahora que Kurt Hummel estaba mirándolo a él...

* * *

**Canción: I don´t wanna to talk about it- Rod Stewart**

**NdA/ Hola mis queridos y queridas¡**

**En serio gracias por tan linda bienvenida, a quien reelerá esta historia a quien está leyéndola por vez primera, sin ustedes no sería real :D Mil gracias por todo, en serio :) Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :3**


	3. Mi estrella tiene nombre, tu nombre

******__****Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Mi estrella tiene nombre, tu nombre…**

El suspiro que salió de su pecho al escuchar la idea de "hagamos que los Warblers bailen flamenco" de Sebastian, fue recibido por sus compañeros con una elocuente mirada de consenso: tampoco a ellos les agradaba aquello en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo dejaban hablar a Sebastian hasta el cansancio siendo conscientes de que entre menos lo frenaran en el discurso más rápido acabarían de escucharlo.

Jeff y Nick le dirigieron una tibia sonrisa a Kurt que escuchaba a Sebastian con la ceja levantada sin poder llegar a aclararle a su mente si aquel chico iba en serio con toda aquella locura.

-… pero como veo que mis ideas irán directo a la papelera de reciclaje, me callaré y dejaré que sean ustedes, sabios compañeros los que determinen cómo venceremos en las competencias de este año, Hummel ¿a dónde vas? - dijo Sebastian al notar la modorra en la que había caído su público y al ver que Kurt se escurría lentamente hacia la salida.

-Creo que iré a tomar algo de aire Seb- se disculpó Kurt- tus ideas son magnificas, sigue hablando acerca de lo de los tutus con Nick y Jeff, yo… los veré en la cena.

Los dos chicos que escuchaban a Sebastian desde el sofá miraron a Kurt con una mezcla de resentimiento y admiración. A ninguno de los dos se les hubiera ocurrido dejar a Sebastian colgado con lo que él pretendía hacer pasar como el más elocuente discurso de su vida, pero no les agradaba para nada la idea de seguir en aquel lugar cuando podían disfrutar de sus últimas horas sin escuela de una mejor forma.

Dándose media vuelta sin esperar una respuesta de Sebastian, Kurt salió de la habitación dejándolo sin nada que replicar –cosa que casi nunca sucedía- y a Nick y a Jeff con cara de verdadero pesar.

-Oye Hummel- gritó Sebastian a la puerta que se cerraba tras Kurt- ¡Yo no dije nada acerca de tutus!

Kurt escuchó el último grito de su amigo y sonrió. Realmente ya había tenido suficiente de las "increíbles ideas que nos llevarán al triunfo" obra de Sebastian Smythe. Sí, le agradaba ese chico pero eso no significaba que su cariño por él le hiciera los oídos sordos ante semejantes… disparates.

Cuando Kurt levantó la vista del suelo, se encontró con que había llegado a la salida del edificio, frente a él estaban los jardines de Dalton envueltos en la mágica penumbra de la noche. Kurt elevó su mirada al cielo y miró las estrellas que se desplegaban ante él en un espectáculo maravilloso que siempre le había gustado mirar. La Academia Dalton estaba bastante lejos del centro de Westerville, por lo que la poca iluminación que había en muchos kilómetros a la redonda, hacia que disfrutar de las noches despejadas con cielos estrellados y brillantes fuera más sencillo.

Kurt decidió caminar un poco por los jardines. Dentro de la Academia podía sentirse aún el calor del verano, pero ahí fuera se estaba fresco. El chico comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, disfrutando de las luces del cielo y del olor a hierba recién cortada y tierra húmeda, sintiéndose tranquilo y contento de iniciar un año más de clases en Dalton.

Ciertamente, haber llegado a aquel lugar era una de las cosas que siempre agradecería: ahí se sentía parte de algo especial, se sentía único y aceptado. Dalton junto con sus amigos y los Warblers eran como su segundo hogar. Realmente le resultaba extraño pensar que aquel sería su último año y que después iría a NYADA a cumplir su sueño de convertirse en una estrella de Broadway. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, demasiado quizá, pero para él aquellos dos años de preparatoria habían sido una de las cosas que siempre recordaría con cariño y que siempre echaría de menos.

Sonriéndole al cielo, Kurt dejó de caminar un momento y se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la entrada del laberinto del ala norte del colegio. El chico miro el enorme muro de hierba que se desplegaba frente a él y decidido a volver hacia otro lugar menos oscuro, decidió dar la media vuelta pero el sonido de una guitarra que parecía venir desde el centro de aquel lugar lo invitó a descubrir el secreto que albergaban aquellas enormes paredes de hierba. Enfocando sus ojos azules en la oscuridad decidió averiguar de dónde provenía aquel sonido.

Guiándose sólo por su oído empezó a caminar sin ser consciente de a dónde iba. Aquel laberinto nunca le había llamado la atención en absoluto y lo había visto siempre como una de las más extrañas piezas decorativas de la academia pero… tenía que saber quién era el autor de aquella música. Aquella guitarra sonaba de manera excepcional rompiendo el silencio con su canto que más bien parecía un lamento. Fuera quien fuera el autor de aquella música, Kurt podía sentir una enorme tristeza en cada nota. Porque Kurt sabía también de tristezas y pesares, si bien ahora era alguien admirado y respetado había existido un tiempo en el que sólo había conocido el dolor de no ser entendido de…

_I can tell by your eyes that you probably been crying forever and the stars in the sky don´t mean nothing to you, they´re a mirror…_

Kurt se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquella voz, aquella canción. Le parecía que nadie podía cantar de aquella forma pero ahí estaba, un canto tan bello e irreal que ahora más que nunca lo conminaba a buscar a su autor. Realmente quería saber quién era el que podía cantar de aquella forma. Él prácticamente había escuchado cantar a todos los chicos de la academia en las audiciones de inicio de curso de los Warblers, pero aquella voz era algo desconocido para él. Algo desconocido que de una forma extraña le causaba un sentimiento de melancolía aunado a unas ganas enormes de consolar la tristeza de aquella canción.

Las luces del corazón del laberinto iluminaron su piel y se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar se develaría el misterio al que había estado buscando respuesta. Se acercó lentamente a la entrada de aquel lugar y cuando miró al chico que cantaba ajeno al mundo y con la mirada puesta en el cielo, miles de preguntas contradictorias se dispararon como fuegos pirotécnicos en su interior ¿era el tímido amigo de Nathan Bailey el que cantaba de esa forma? ¿Por qué nunca antes se había dado cuenta del enorme talento de aquel muchacho? ¿Por qué el chico no se había presentado a ninguna audición antes? ¿Por qué…?

Los miles de por qué se sucedieron sin interrupciones en su interior por un segundo, hasta que la triste voz del chico le envió la última pregunta al cielo por medio de su canción: _Si me quedara aquí sólo un momento, si sólo pudiera quedarme aquí ¿escucharías a mi corazón?_

"Sí, pensó Kurt, yo me quedaré a escuchar todo lo que diga tu corazón si te quedas un poco más aquí".

Las notas de la guitarra siguieron su ritmo sin que Kurt pudiera quitar su mirada sorprendida de aquel muchacho, y a las miles de preguntas que se arremolinaban en su mente se sobreponía una más ¿cómo se llamaba? Kurt se sentía realmente conmovido por su canción y le parecía una verdadera tontería no saber siquiera el nombre de aquel tímido joven. Sin entender bien por qué, sintiendo sólo dentro de sí unas enormes ganas de tener respuesta a todas sus preguntas se acercó un poco más al muchacho que terminó su canción con un hondo suspiro y un último distraído rasgueo de las cuerdas de la guitarra.

El chico que estaba sentado en una de las banquitas de madera del lugar, se dio la vuelta hacia donde Kurt se encontraba y lo miró sin decir nada. Kurt se quedo quieto al percibir la mirada inexpresiva que aquel extraño le dedicaba y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. El otro muchacho se frotó los ojos lo que Kurt interpretó como un torpe intento de convencerse de que aquello era real y observó cómo después de aquel gesto, la mirada inexpresiva del joven se volvía tensa y llena de miedo, pero sobre todo eso, un sentimiento difícil de descifrar. El chico no dijo nada y Kurt se acercó un poco más a él hasta quedar justo en frente.

-Es una hermosa canción- dijo- ¿Tú la escribiste?

Los ojos color avellana del muchacho que lo miraba con miedo se abrieron de par en par. Kurt casi se sentía culpable por hacer parecer a aquel chico como un cervatillo asustado, pero, necesitaba saber, eso era todo.

El chico lo miró un largo rato más, hasta que de sus labios brotó una palabra, una corta silaba que sin embargo parecía haber sido producida con todo el esfuerzo del organismo del muchacho aquel:

-Sí- contestó Blaine, y Kurt le sonrió aún más, sintiendo que si bien era una respuesta algo corta, eso significaba que su cantante anónimo podía establecer una conversación más o menos decente con él.

- Tienes mucho talento- dijo Kurt sentándose a su lado y escuchando como del pecho del joven salía un suspiro al sentir su cercanía- realmente me gustó tu canción ¿sabes?

-Gracias…- pudo articular Blaine de forma más rápida pero sin poder evitar el temblor de su voz.

Aquello le parecía más que un sueño hecho realidad una horrible broma del destino. Había planeado mil veces (aunque no quisiera aceptarlo) aquel encuentro, había escrito en su mente una y mil veces las formas correctas de conversar con Kurt Hummel. Todas incluían bromas que hacían reír al apuesto solista de los Warblers, comentarios que demostrarían el intelecto de Blaine, pero no, ahí estaba: Temblando como mosquito asustado ante una luz muy brillante y sin ser capaz, para colmo, de producir oraciones de más de una palabra.

- No te molesta que te haya estado espiando ¿verdad? Caminaba por los jardines y escuché ruido por aquí, yo… yo quería saber quién era el autor de esa bella melodía y bueno, te encontré a ti ¿cómo te llamas?

Blaine abrió los labios para contestar aquella pregunta pero no pudo. Parecía que la cercanía de Kurt Hummel le robaba el aire y le hacía sentir un nudo apretado en el estomago y en el corazón un concierto alocado de latidos enfurecidos que le impedían articular palabra alguna ¿qué era aquello? ¿Un mensaje divino acaso? ¿Una respuesta a su canción? Blaine no entendía nada de esa situación, no sabía si eso era un designio de dios o un capricho del diablo pero… era tan irreal, tan extraño y difícil de creer… y sin embargo, el único pensamiento coherente que había en su mente era la constatación de la belleza de las pupilas celestes de Kurt Hummel y el aroma dulce y penetrante que desprendía su piel.

-Blaine Anderson- contestó al fin al ver que la ceja de Kurt se elevaba interrogativamente- soy Blaine…

-Mucho gusto Blaine- dijo el chico de forma sincera- eres el amigo de Nathan ¿cierto? ¿El que empacó mucho este año?

-Sí- contestó Blaine con ganas de darse de topes con la fuente que estaba en frente de él. Ya estaba, si hasta Kurt recordaba su inteligentísima excusa para huir de él, era evidente que había sobrepasado con creces la línea de lo patético, y a demás ¿no sabía otras palabras aparte de "sí"?

-Ya veo, Blaine… es un bonito nombre… ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-Claro…- dijo el chico. Bueno, al menos esta vez no había sido un sí.

-¿Por qué nunca has hecho una audición para los Warblers? Estaríamos encantados de tenerte ahí ¿sabes?

Blaine se quedó en silencio contemplando una vez más aquel amigable rostro que lo observaba sonriendo aún. Por más que se empeñó en buscarlo, no había en el rostro de Kurt Hummel ningún asomo de sarcasmo o presunción. Lo que decía el vocalista de los Warblers era verdad entonces. Kurt Hummel creía que Blaine Anderson tenía mucho talento. Se perdió un momento más contemplando el brillante azul de aquellas pupilas que esperaban su respuesta y bajando después la mirada hacia sus manos dijo:

-Creo que… creo que es por mí… quiero decir yo… bueno, no creo pertenecer a tu… a ese mundo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Kurt entre divertido y sorprendido. Le parecía todo un milagro estar escuchando una oración completa de parte de Blaine.

El chico de los ojos color avellana movió la cabeza negativamente por toda respuesta.

-Pero ¿por qué no?, es decir tú… eres bueno, más que bueno en realidad.

Blaine rio antes de contestar. Era una risa fría, algo sarcástica. Kurt se sorprendió de aquel gesto. Bueno, estaba claro que Blaine Anderson también podía reír de forma escalofriante.

-Sólo mírame bien – dijo él tristemente- y luego mírate a ti…

Kurt hizo lo que Blaine le había indicado sin saber a ciencia cierta el por qué de sus acciones. Ciertamente Blaine no era el prototipo de belleza que atraía a las jóvenes por montones. Si lo miraba bien, veía a un chico descuidado consigo mismo, los rizos oscuros despeinados y aplanados en algunas partes; los lentes torcidos y la ropa arrugada y demasiado grande para él. Kurt miró después su propia ropa limpia y sin ninguna arruga, sintió la suavidad de su piel y miró en el espejo de los anteojos de Blaine su rostro terso y sin ningún asomo de acné.

Bueno sí, eran muy distintos pero… miró el rostro de Blaine y vio pintada en sus labios la huella de un dolor que nunca había sido expresado. Miró sus ojos con más detenimiento y se quedó un largo rato mirándolos. El avellana de las pupilas de Blaine era cálido, en su mirada podía adivinarse una dulzura enorme que enterneció el corazón de Kurt, quien pensó que eran los ojos más bonitos que hubiera visto alguna vez, o bueno, lo serían si pudiera verlos mejor sin que los lentes obstruyeran su brillo y si en ellos no hubiera tanto dolor…

-Yo sólo veo a un chico con un increíble talento- dijo Kurt muy seriamente- veo a un chico con una hermosa voz… eso es todo lo que buscamos en los Warblers, creo que tu puedes pertenecer a ese grupo.

-No puedo- dijo Blaine inmediatamente- soy sólo un soñador ¿entiendes? Escribo música porque amo hacerlo. No quiero hacer música sólo para ganar un concurso o hacer una presentación o…

-Yo también hago música por amor- contestó Kurt a la defensiva- los Warblers también, no nos conoces, no puedes juzgarnos por algo que no puedes entender…

-Ok, lo entiendo, perdona, no quería molestarte. Yo… es sólo que… no puedo, de verdad, no puedo estar en los Warblers- dijo Blaine bajando nuevamente la mirada y levantándose de la banca al tiempo que guardaba su guitarra en la negra funda- ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme le dije a Nathan que cenaría con él y…

-Oh claro- contestó Kurt amablemente pero sin dejar de insistir- pero ¿sabes qué? la invitación sigue en pie, si un día decides que puedes estar en los Warblers, búscame y te acompañaré en tu audición ¿vale?

-Gracias, yo… tengo que dejarte, buenas noches…

-Espera un momento- dijo Kurt al ver que Blaine comenzaba a salir del laberinto, tenía que saber la respuesta de una última pregunta- ¿cómo es posible que no te haya notado antes?

Blaine se detuvo y sin saber por qué, dio medio vuelta para observar a Kurt y sonriendo con calma por primera vez desde su extraño encuentro dijo:

-Soy muy bueno para ser invisible…

Kurt se quedó un rato mirando aquella sonrisa. Le gustaba. Blaine parecía resplandecer cuando sonreía. Era alguien totalmente distinto era…

-Creo que deberías ser visible más a menudo- dijo el chico sonriendo también- es decir, tus ojos… brillan contigo cuando tú sonríes, así, como ahora… creo que es hermoso…

Blaine sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Blaine no estaba acostumbrado a los elogios de ningún tipo y sin embargo, Kurt Hummel pensaba que sus ojos eran… bueno… sintió que podía desfallecer de un momento a otro. Blaine miró como Kurt sonreía pero luego… la sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada incontenible que nacía de lo más hondo del ser del joven Hummel quien pensaba que aquello era simplemente adorable.

Pero Blaine no lo pensó así… apenas Kurt empezó a reír echó a correr del lugar sin perder más tiempo. Dentro de él sentía el deseo de gritar y de desaparecer tragado por la tierra al mismo tiempo. No quería ser un segundo más la broma privada de Kurt Hummel ¿qué nunca aprendería? Él era sólo un circo andante para todos. Kurt sólo se burlaba de él, Kurt sólo quería hacerlo sentir bien por un momento para que después el golpe fuera más duro, eso era ¿cómo había podido creer que el chico más popular de la escuela, el joven bien amado de alumnos y maestros pensaba que él podía ser alguien especial? ¿Cómo?

-Hey ¡Espera!- oyó que gritaba la voz preocupada de Kurt- Blaine, por favor ¡sólo un minuto ¡

Pero no se detuvo. Aquello ya había sido suficiente. Ya no podía más con tanta humillación y no de parte de Kurt, no. Todo era culpa suya por creer que las estrellas habían hecho caso por fin a sus ruegos convertidos en canciones. Todo era culpa suya por volver a creer cinco minutos más en cuentos de hadas. Era su culpa, toda suya y con ello tenía que vivir. Seguramente Kurt Hummel olvidaría todo y él también, él tenía que olvidarlo y hacer de cuenta que…

Haría de cuenta que… ¿a quién engañaba? Ya no podía pretender que nada ocurría después de aquel encuentro. Kurt Hummel lo movía, le hacía perder el aliento, hacia que su corazón agradeciera cada minuto de vida. No era cierto que sus canciones tuvieran sólo de destinatario a las estrellas, no. Todas sus canciones, todas habían sido creadas a la luz del recuerdo de los ojos azules de aquel apuesto joven. Blaine, a pesar de todo, ya no podía negarlo. Ya no podía negar que el más profundo deseo de su corazón era que la estrella de la promesa de Elena tuviera la misma luz que Kurt Hummel.

Blaine llegó a su habitación sin aliento y se tiró en la cama que, para ese entonces ya estaba acostumbrada a las llegadas dramáticas de su dueño sobre ella. Nunca había hablado con Kurt antes y aquella primera vez había sido un desastre. "Eres un idiota Blaine" se repetía una y otra vez "un reverendo idiota, un cobarde" y las lagrimas fruto del coraje y de la tristeza que lo embargaban rodaron por su rostro sin tregua alguna. Blaine no había llorado desde el día del funeral de su abuela, por lo que esas lagrimas eran un torrente de todo lo que había estado conteniendo en él por mucho tiempo. Pero ya no podía más, ya no quería seguir fingiendo nada. Quería llorar como bebé por ser un idiota, quería sentir en su piel el dolor de no ser suficiente nunca para nadie, ni para Kurt ni para él mismo. Estaba harto de engañarse y de engañar a su corazón.

Sentía en el fondo de su ser la necesidad de que alguien escuchara su dolor pero al pensar en Nathan el deseo se vino abajo. Nathan nunca entendería. Nathan le diría lo que ya sabía: que era un idiota tamaño mundial y que había actuado como un verdadero cabezota. Entonces… Blaine recordó el cuaderno azul que siempre guardaba en una de sus maletas, el cuaderno que Elena le diera cuando él era apenas un pequeño de siete años. "En él escribirás el viaje hasta tu estrella. Le contarás a estas hojas en blanco tu aventura, será como platicar conmigo, Blaine…"

Recordando la frase de Ana Frank, un libro que su abuela le leyera mucho tiempo antes de que muriera, acerca de que "el papel es más paciente que el hombre" Blaine sacó el hermoso y pequeño cuaderno de su maleta y encendió la lámpara de su escritorio. Sacó uno de sus lapiceros y se dispuso a escribir algo en él pero… la blancura de la hoja lo abrumaba, no sabía qué escribir.

Los miles de sentimientos que lo invadían eran tantos que no sabía por cuál empezar. Aquel era el inicio de una aventura que no tenía marcha atrás, porque una vez que sus sentimientos tomaran forma dentro de él ya no podría ocultarlos ante nadie. Pero estaba decidido a correr el riesgo, aún si el inicio de su aventura había sido un desastre y se perfilaba como una de esas historias épicas que tienen siempre mil finales pero ningún principio. Aquel cuadernito sería el único testigo de su camino hacia la estrella ¿verdad? Pues entonces, ese era el principio de todo, aquella historia iniciaba con el encuentro de una estrella, algo que Blaine había hallado desde hacía mucho tiempo sin llegar a aceptarlo.

_Te he encontrado- escribió sintiendo en su pecho la fuerza liberadora de aquella declaración- te he encontrado y si tú eres mi estrella y aunque no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad de lograrlo, quisiera ser tu cielo… eres tú, siempre has sido tú aunque la guerra esté perdida desde siempre al haberte elegido. Pero ya no quiero esconderlo, ya no quiero hacer de cuenta que no eres nada cuando siempre lo inundas todo… tú eres todo y lo tienes todo ¿por qué querrías lo que siento? ¿Por qué me querrías a mí? A mí que no soy nada. Soy el tonto que canta en vez de vivir, una sombra, una broma…Y sin embargo he decidido después de todo y sea como sea (aún si no llega a ser nunca) que eres tú… ahora tengo el valor de pensar en ti como mi estrella, a pesar de que siempre lo había negado, ya no puedo… ya no quiero negar nunca más que mi estrella tiene un nombre, el tuyo… Kurt Hummel…_

Blaine cerró el cuaderno y apoyó su cabeza en él. Efectivamente, ya no había marcha atrás después de eso. Pero lo que Blaine pensaba que era el final de una historia que ni siquiera había empezado, era en realidad el prefacio de una aventura que nunca sería capaz de olvidar…

* * *

**HEY YA¡**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. Como ven, no me tardo nada (o casi nada) en actualizar. Gracias por seguir por acá :D Por cierto, haciendo comercial xD los invito a darle like a mi pagina de FB Jess Huzzah Criss, por allá pongo también las actualizaciones y podemos charlar así casual ;D**

**Bueno, pues mientras acá llueve a cantaros, ojalá les siga gustando la historia :3 Nos leemos pronto :D**


	4. La conspiración del universo

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. La conspiración del universo**

_¿Por qué se fue así?_

Era la pregunta que lo había mantenido intranquilo desde la noche anterior. Ciertamente, decir que le había robado el sueño era una exageración, pero lo mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama un largo rato, mientras Sebastian roncaba suavemente en la cama contigua a la suya. Y lo peor era que la duda seguía en él mientras se preparaba para su primer día de clases frente al espejo. Aquel chico era extraño, demasiado sensible, voluble y quizá hasta desconcertante. Kurt no lograba entender nada acerca de la actitud de Blaine. Está bien, era más que evidente que era algo tímido pero… ¿por qué había huido de él? No había hecho nada malo ¿o sí?

-Deja de pensar tanto cariño- dijo Sebastian causándole un sobresalto- tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar en la clase de cálculo del último periodo, y déjame acomodar esa corbata…

Sebastian se adelantó a Kurt y con manos hábiles comenzó a hacer el nudo perfecto de la corbata a rayas azules y rojas de la Academia Dalton. Llevaba dos años usando aquel uniforme y Kurt aún no podía reprimir las ganas de fruncir el ceño al verse vestido con él.

-Gracias Seb…

-¿Tuviste mala noche?- inquirió Sebastian al tiempo que recogía una pequeña mochila café y la colgaba a su hombro- he de decir que luces terrible ¿a dónde fuiste ayer? Simplemente desapareciste…

-A.. pues… yo… el jardín, caminaba por el jardín solamente y se me hizo algo tarde…

-¿Alguien te molestó?- dijo Sebastian con los ojos entrecerrados- porque si Thad ha estado insistiendo otra vez con lo de hacer un dueto con él puedo encargarme de que deje de acosarte y…

-No Sebastian, eso no sucede desde primer año…

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Sebastian un poco desconcertado, no entendía nada acerca del taciturno humor de su amigo esa mañana.

-Seb – dijo Kurt sin poder reprimir dentro de él ni un minuto más la asfixiante duda que no lo dejaba en paz- ¿por qué huiría alguien de ti cuando lo único que has hecho es tratar de hacerlo sentirse bien por un momento? Tratar de hacer que se dé cuenta de que es genial…

-¿De qué hablas cariño?- dijo Sebastian levantando una ceja- ¿Le dijiste a Jeff que el tono rubio de su cabello luce menos artificial este año? Porque si fue así, yo planeaba decírselo más tarde y hacer que se sintiera mejor, aunque claro, eso significaría que Nick querría golpearme después por hacerle un cumplido a su noviecito…

-¿Alguna vez podré hablar en serio contigo, Smythe?- dijo Kurt sintiéndose molesto de verdad.

-Bueno bueno, háblame claro y podré hablarte de igual forma…- respondió Sebastian sumamente confundido.

-Olvídalo ya, no es nada…

Kurt tomó su mochila negra de la cama y dándose una última mirada de reojo en el espejo decidió abandonar la habitación. Lucía bastante bien, como siempre. Pero la misma pregunta seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza, sin dejarlo en paz. Blaine Anderson se le presentaba como un enigma indescifrable y además ¿qué hacia Kurt pensando tanto en él? Seguramente, el otro chico había dormido en paz, burlándose de su preocupación y en última instancia, si Blaine quería seguir siendo sólo un talento oculto o algo así, era su decisión. Kurt sentía que ya había hecho lo suficiente.

-¡Hey, Kurt! ¡Espera!- gritó Sebastian mientras corría para alcanzarlo antes de llegar al comedor- perdóname por decir eso de Jeff… bueno no, eso es cierto… el caso es que… puedo responder a tu pregunta…

-¿Corriste detrás de mi sólo para decirme eso?

-Sí- contestó Sebastian con una sonrisa de suficiencia- no puedo empezar bien el semestre si estas molesto conmigo… ok, omite eso ¿quieres oír mi respuesta o no?

-Ilumíname- contestó Kurt empezando a caminar lentamente a lado de Sebastian.

-Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que ese que huyó de ti, el que sigo pensando que es Jeff claro, es: a) un loco de remate o b) un engreído que cree que no necesita ni de nada ni de nadie para sentirse bien y que por eso te deja colgado cuando le dices algo bueno…- terminó Sebastian orgulloso de su razonamiento.

Kurt lo miró por un segundo y decidió que Sebastian tenía algo de razón. El había llegado más o menos a las mismas conclusiones en un desesperado intento por dejar esa pregunta por la paz pero… si recordaba la mirada de Blaine, su mirada triste y cansada, esos dos razonamientos se venían al suelo irremediablemente. Blaine podía ser sí algo idiota, pero no un engreído. Kurt estaba convencido de que la huida de aquel joven tenía otros motivos. En última instancia, era su enorme tristeza lo que le intrigaba también.

-Quizá tengas razón…- contestó Kurt de forma pensativa.

-Bueno ya, arriba el ánimo, sea quien sea ese que te ha hecho empezar el semestre con tan poca emoción, no importa…

-No, claro que no importa…- dijo Kurt sin creerlo de verdad.

Los dos chicos llegaron a la puerta del comedor y entraron en él siendo consientes del impacto que su llegada provocaba en la habitación. Muchas caras volteaban a verlos entre divertidos y curiosos y muchas manos y sonrisas les daban la bienvenida al desayuno, siempre eran recibidos de aquel modo: como la más afamada pareja de Hollywood.

Mientras Sebastian saludaba a todo mundo en la mesa donde solían reunirse los Warblers, Kurt trataba de sonreír amablemente a quien lo llamaba preguntando acerca de su verano y en uno de esos instantes el chico de los ojos azules miró hacia la puerta del comedor y observó cómo por ella entraban al recinto, un par de chicos que no recibían la misma atención que Sebastian y él. Eran Nathan y Blaine.

El chico de los ojos color avellana, lucía algo mejor en su uniforme de Dalton, pero en su cara había marcas de tristeza por doquier. Kurt no podía, aunque quería, dejar de mirarlo. Los lentes bajaban por su nariz como siempre, sus rizos un poco más ordenados cubrían su frente y sus ojos… Kurt podía notar en ellos las huellas de una noche sin dormir y aquello… estaba hinchados ¿había llorado?

-¿Tú qué opinas Kurt?- dijo un muchacho robusto de pronto sacando a Kurt de su ensimismamiento

- Sí, claro, es… buena idea Trent

-¿Me escuchaste acaso?- contestó el muchacho fingiendo un tono de resentimiento en su voz- le decía a Sebastian que Nick quiere ahorcarlo por decir que su voz en "up town girl" suena constipada…

-Sigue siendo buena idea- contestó Kurt riendo de la cara de Sebastian al escucharlo decir aquello- ¿qué tal ha ido su verano muchachos?

Kurt miró un momento más hacia la mesa donde Blaine y Nathan se habían sentado: mientras el apuesto capitán del equipo de soccer parloteaba alegremente, su amigo se notaba ausente de todo, del mundo que lo rodeaba y de las palabras de Nate. Kurt suspiró y decidió dejar ese tema de lado. La verdad era que ya no podía hacer nada más, quizá si buscara hablar con Blaine de nuevo, el chico volvería a dejarlo igual de confundido y realmente no tenía ganas de preocuparse por alguien a quien no le importaba que alguien se preocupara por él. Quizá se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos que Blaine había dejado salir en su canción, pero era más que obvio que esa era la única cosa en Blaine Anderson que tenía sentimientos.

El chico volteó a mirar la lucha en la que se había convertido la mesa de los Warblers en el comedor y decidió unirse a la algarabía de inicio de curso. Finalmente, ya había sido suficiente de Blaine Anderson por un tiempo, o al menos eso era de lo que Kurt trataba de convencerse.

* * *

Blaine miraba sin ganas su plato de cereal y leche fría que lo esperaba intacto sobre la mesa. Mientras Nathan engullía sin ninguna elegancia los huevos con tocino de su desayuno, él se dedicaba a contemplar las hojuelas de maíz como si fueran lo más excitante del universo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo después de haber pasado la mitad de la noche dormido en el escritorio de la habitación. Había sido Nathan quien lo había despertado a media noche para llevarlo a su cama, pero después de eso no había sido capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño. Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos sin tregua y agradecía de verdad que Nathan no le hubiera preguntado nada.

Y a la tristeza de la noche anterior, se unía ahora la de ver a Kurt Hummel como siempre lo había visto: apuesto y distinguido como siempre, alegre, sonriente, a lado de Sebastian Smythe formando la pareja más admirada de toda la academia. Cuando Blaine los había visto en el comedor, rodeados de sus siempre fieles admiradores, casi había sentido la necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí y de esconderse en el laberinto hasta la hora del primer periodo de clases, pero era obvio que no era hora de hacer más drama. También estaba algo cansado de eso…

-Oye Blainey- dijo Nate cuando terminó su desayuno- ¿te has enterado ya de las nuevas noticias?

Blaine levantó la vista de su plato y miró a Nathan intentando sonreír y fracasando totalmente en el intento. No fue capaz de producir sonido alguno así que sólo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Nunca lees los comunicados que la Academia pega en nuestro pizarrón de corcho?

-No Nate- dijo Blaine sin entender nada.

-Bueno, pues, en realidad no quiero empeorar tu magnifico humor de esta mañana, pero es mejor que lo sepas cuanto antes… ¿estás listo?

-Sólo dilo- contestó Blaine. Ya no se le ocurría de qué forma aquel año en Dalton podía volverse peor.

-Pues verás… el director comunica que ha tenido que modificar el plan de estudios de la Academia, ahora cada uno de nosotros tiene que tener por fuerza créditos extra participando en cualquiera de los clubs de Dalton…

Blaine suspiró ante la idea, pero sin entender del todo las implicaciones de aquel cambio. Bien, tendría ahora que buscar encajar en un grupo cuando era todo un desastre en la interacción con otros seres humanos. Parecía que la Academia Dalton estaba probando sus niveles de resistencia de la forma más dura posible…

-¡Oh vamos Blaine!- dijo Nathan sin perder el entusiasmo- quizá eso sea una señal del universo…

-¿Y qué trata de decirme?- dijo Blaine olvidando que estaba cansado del drama- ¿Que debí quedarme en Londres y terminar la preparatoria a distancia? Porque eso hubiera sido una mejor idea que estar aquí y tener que soportar todo esto y…

Nathan se quedó mirando a su amigo un largo rato sin poder lograr que su sonrisa siguiera inalterable en sus labios. Había hecho todo lo posible por no mencionar la obvia tristeza de Blaine sabiendo que su amigo nunca le diría nada, pero, en ese justo momento pensó que ya había sido suficiente silencio para el chico de los ojos color avellana. Blaine no tenía por qué soportar eso solo, aunque lo quisiera, él no lo iba a dejar.

-Vamos Blainey- dijo Nathan sin perder la paciencia- no es tan malo como suena, hay muchos clubs buenos para ti, como por ejemplo, bueno… ya sabes…

-No Nathan, no puedo, no quiero, ¡NO! Y claro que no es tan malo como suena, es peor- dijo Blaine enfurruñado.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-No soy bueno socializando, y creo que tienes una experiencia de más de 15 años viendo lo torpe que soy al hablar con la gente ¿sabes algo? Si no hay más remedio fundaré mi propio club, "el club de los invisibles", así lo llamaré…

-Ok, Ok… demasiado drama matutino ¿qué te sucedió, Blaine? ¿Por qué pasaste toda la noche llorando sin decirme nada? ¿No confías en mí? Y si apelas a mi experiencia a tu lado, diré que no siempre fuiste así, todo cambió cuando Elena…

Los ojos de Blaine brillaron peligrosamente ante la mención de su abuela. Aquel era otro de los temas de los que el chico evitaba hablar ¿Que Nathan no sabía el daño que le causaba recordarla? Justo cuando pensaba eso, Kurt y Sebastian pasaron frente a ellos dedicándoles por todo saludo un movimiento de cabeza que sólo Nathan fue capaz de responder. Blaine evitó con toda determinación el mirar a Kurt a lado de aquel otro chico y no pudo reprimir el sonoro suspiro que salió de su pecho. Nathan se dio cuenta de aquello y miró mejor a Blaine y luego a Kurt y algo dentro de él cobró sentido de pronto ¿Acaso sería posible que Blaine lo hubiera aceptado de una vez?

-Nada- contestó Blaine a duras penas- no me pasa nada…

-Y dime Blainey- dijo Nathan sin consideración alguna, pero era hora de que Blaine sacara de él eso que lo estaba matando- ¿y esa nada tiene ojos azules y acaba de salir de esta habitación?

Blaine bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de su amigo y sintió como el irreprimible sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas. Ese era el problema con aceptar los sentimientos, una vez que alguien se atreve a nombrarlos, ya no es posible poderlos esconder. Pero no podía ser tan evidente ¿o sí? ¿Cómo era posible que Nathan supiera de aquello? Nunca se lo había dicho, vaya, apenas el día anterior lo había podido aceptar para él.

-No, él… él no tiene nada que ver es que yo…

-Blaine, ¿puedes dejar de mentirte a ti mismo? Nunca te lo había dicho porque era cosa tuya pero amigo, no puedes negarme que has amado a Kurt Hummel desde la primera vez que lo escuchaste cantar…- dijo Nathan terminantemente.

-No estoy mintiéndote, de verdad él… ¿soy tan obvio?

-Pues para mí sí- dijo Nathan contento de que Blaine ya no lo negara más- pero claro, es por mi amplia experiencia en Blaine Anderson, no creo que nadie más lo haya notado- le guiñó un ojo- Y bueno ¿qué pasó con él? Y no aceptaré que me digas que nada ¿entiendes?

- Es que- empezó Blaine sin atreverse a mirar aún a su amigo- me escuchó cantar ayer…

Nathan abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Se había imaginado todo lo imaginable acerca de lo que podía haberle ocurrido a Blaine pero no aquello ¿qué clase de persona llora toda la noche porque su amor imposible lo ha escuchado cantar?

-Y ¿le gustó?- preguntó Nathan realmente interesado.

-Supongo…- dijo Blaine sin mucha seguridad- es decir, él me invitó a unirme a los Warblers…

-¡BLAINE ANDERSON!- dijo Nate realmente emocionado- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¡Él te invitó! ¡Él! Yo en tu lugar estaría saltando de la emoción pensando en la mejor manera de conquistarlo y escribiéndole mil canciones para llevarle serenata y…

-Alguien ha estado leyendo demasiadas novelas rosas últimamente- dijo Blaine rodando los ojos ante las ideas de su amigo- el problema Nate, es que él sólo quería burlarse de mí…

-¿Por tu canción?- dijo Nathan con la emoción desvanecida de pronto.

Él personalmente no creía que Kurt fuera una de esas personas que fueran por ahí burlándose de todo mundo, eso era más propio de Sebastian pero ¿entonces?

-No- dijo Blaine algo apenado- de mí… es que, él dijo que… bueno que…

-¿Qué?- dijo Nate con verdadera intriga.

-Él dijo que mis ojos brillaban cuando yo sonreía y dijo que creía que era algo hermoso- contestó Blaine con la cara encendida como betabel radioactivo- y yo sólo pude sonrojarme y él empezó a reír como poseído y entonces salí corriendo y… ¡No te rías tú también!

-¡Pero Blaine! ¿Eso fue todo?- dijo Nathan riendo alegremente- Yo también sólo hubiera podido reírme de ti, amigo…

-Pero es que… sólo pude sentirme como una broma, como…

-Lo que pasó es que te sentiste expuesto- dijo Nathan sabiamente- eso fue todo, eres realmente un rey del drama Blainey…

-Pero no puedo con esto Nate, no puedo de verdad…

-Amigo, no eres el primero ni el último que se enamora de quien no debe, vaya, no es algo que podamos decidir ¿sabes? Simplemente sucede…

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Anderson, no te opongas al perfecto plan que el universo a trazado para ti ¿no te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De que cuando deseas algo con todo el corazón, el universo entero conspira para que pueda suceder ¿no lo ves? Dalton impone que sus alumnos tengan que estar en un club para poder graduarse, Hummel te invita a unirte a los Warblers ¿qué otra cosa quieres? Blaine, tienes talento, tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo distinto y agradable y simplemente te sientas a ver como la oportunidad pasa frente a ti sin atreverte a tomarla…

-Vaya, también has terminado con la sección de libros de superación personal Nate- contestó Blaine neciamente- pero yo no puedo estar ahí, es de verdad… no pertenezco a ese grupo de chicos engreídos que van por todos lados sintiéndose estrellas de rock…

-¡Pero no los conoces!- contestó Nate a punto de perder la paciencia- todos esos chicos son muy agradables, si sólo te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlos…

-¡Claro!- dijo Blaine sin evitar el resentimiento de su voz- y me dirás que Sebastian Smythe me recibirá con los brazos abiertos ¿no? Claro, él es todo un ejemplo de dulzura…

-¡Al diablo Sebastian, Blaine!- dijo Nate elevando una octava el tono de su voz y haciendo que Blaine lo mirara sorprendido- ¿qué más te da que él te reciba o no? Esto se trata de ti y de lo que quieres, y no me digas que no deseas con todo tu ser estar cerca de Kurt Hummel y poder cantar a su lado en los Warblers…

-Pues no, no quiero- contestó Blaine sin cambiar la necedad de su voz- no puedo ser un Warbler y nunca lo seré digas lo que digas…

-Nunca digas nunca Blaine- contestó Nate un poco más tranquilo- pero bueno, si seguirás con esas ideas absurdas, únete entonces al equipo de soccer, con la cabeza dura que te cargas podrías ser un buen guardameta, todos los balones irían a estrellarse en ella…

-No quiero morir todavía, pero gracias por la invitación…- dijo Blaine cruzando los hombros sobre su pecho.

-No te entiendo Anderson- dijo Nate con una voz que denotaba que aquel comentario de Blaine había colmado su paciencia por fin- no quieres morir pero tampoco quieres arriesgarte a vivir ¿quieres un consejo? Deberías de tener el coraje de hacer algo con la miseria en la que vives pero está bien, cada quien tiene derecho de echar a perder su vida como mejor le convenga…

-Y sigues hablando como libro de superación personal…

-Y tú como un imbécil- dijo Nate realmente molesto- sólo trato de ser un buen amigo, este es nuestro último año y sé que a Elena no le gustaría para nada ver en lo que te has convertido, ella se avergonzaría de ti tanto como yo… ¿por qué no haces algo para hacer de Dalton algo más agradable en lugar de seguir quejándote?

-Sólo quiero que esto termine para poder ir a Londres- dijo Blaine fríamente, dolido por lo que Nathan le había dicho.

-¡Eres imposible!

-Sí, lo soy…

-Pues entonces, señor Invisible, quédate regodeándote en tu miseria pero no vayas por ahí pensando que el mundo entero es el culpable de tu desdicha…

Y con esas últimas palabras Nathan salió hecho una furia del comedor dejando a Blaine sintiéndose como la más asquerosa cucaracha del universo. Él sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón, que estaba siendo a propósito todo lo posible por sentirse la mayor víctima de la historia, cuando lo cierto era que de verdad parecía que el universo trataba de llevarlo al lugar donde tenía que estar, al lugar donde siempre había tenido que ir. Suspiró pesadamente antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia el salón de biología, su primera clase.

De verdad lo único que le faltaba para coronar con broche de oro el peor inicio de año en Dalton era que Nathan se enojara con él. Ya pensaría en algo con lo cual disculparse más tarde pero por el momento no podía hacer más nada que esperar. Sin duda alguna, cada paso que daba confirmaba a Blaine que se estaba convirtiendo indiscutiblemente en el rey de los idiotas.

* * *

Los días en la Academia Dalton se sucedieron uno a uno sin que Blaine pudiera notarlo. Entre las clases que eran incluso aún más demandantes que en otros años y la preocupación de no tener todavía un club al cual unirse, los segundos pasaban angustiantemente rápido para Blaine que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurriría con su caso de no poder entrar a ninguna de las actividades extracurriculares de la academia. No sabía si sería capaz de soportar la vergüenza de que el director llamara a su padre o de que le dijeran que estaba expulsado o algo así. Pero bueno, creía que Nathan tenía razón después de todo, Blaine se había vuelto una vergüenza andante, un bueno para nada que sólo sabia como quejarse y llorar.

Afortunadamente, las cosas con Nathan habían vuelto a la normalidad después de que los dos se disculparan mutuamente por lo que habían dicho, eran amigos desde siempre y sus peleas nunca duraban más que unas cuentas horas. Desde ese día, Nathan no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto de los Warblers y mucho menos había vuelto a hablar de Kurt Hummel, pero Blaine se daba cuenta de la desilusión que le causaba a su mejor amigo y veía en su mirada un silencioso reproche que sin embargo, el chico de los ojos verdes no quería expresar en voz alta.

Blaine tampoco había podido volver a hablar con Kurt Hummel, ni siquiera lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en el que lo viera en el comedor al lado de Sebastian. Había hecho todo lo posible por no verlo, aunque eso también le dolía. No había vuelto a visitar el laberinto, ni siquiera había asistido a la charla de bienvenida del director por miedo a ver la presentación de los Warblers, vaya, ni siquiera iba ya al comedor. Era Nathan quien sin reclamarle nada, le subía a la habitación un emparedado y un jugo de naranja por la tarde. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, escribiendo una tras otra páginas enteras de su lucha perdida en el cuadernito azul. Y quizá fueron esas reflexiones las que poco a poco lo llevaron a darse cuenta de que quizá, había exagerado mucho lo ocurrido con Kurt Hummel y que quizá, sólo quizá podría intentar hacer eso que había jurado no hacer: una audición para los Warblers.

Había pasado un mes de escuela para Blaine, un mes que se había esfumado sin pena ni gloria como había sido su deseo inicial. Habían sido casi treinta días de una lucha interna entre el "es hora de atreverme a hacerlo" y el "¿qué demonios estoy intentando hacer?", pero no había pasado un solo día sin que Blaine no hiciera una insistente ronda ante un salón enorme de la tercera planta del colegio: la sala de reunión de los Warblers.

Blaine había pasado por esa puerta miles de veces sin atreverse a entrar. Apenas daba algunos pasos en frente de la gran puerta de roble y se arrepentía de estar ahí, lo sentía como el error más enorme que podría cometer y sin embargo, aquel salón seguía llamándolo, invitándolo a dar por fin el paso definitivo, a hacer un cambio.

Aquel era el último día del plazo que los estudiantes tenían para registrarse en algún club y la hoja de registro de Blaine aún estaba en blanco en una de sus carpetas, cansada de esperar a que su dueño se dignara a llenarla. Las clases habían terminado por aquel día, y Blaine hacia su ronda insegura por la sala del coro sin atreverse a entrar, como siempre había ocurrido. Tenía que hacerlo, él lo sabía, pero la fuerza con la que aquella habitación lo llamaba era proporcional al miedo que lo instaba a correr lejos y rogarle a Nathan que lo uniera al equipo de Soccer al menos como la mascota.

-_Vamos Blaine- se decía el chico tratando de reunir el valor que le faltaba- sólo un paso más y podrás hacerlo bien, puedes hacerlo bien…_

Blaine tomó el picaporte de la puerta, decidido a terminar con aquello de una vez pero se detuvo al escuchar pasos en el corredor… _¿A quién engaño? No puedo… _y dándose la media vuelta, decidió volver por el mismo camino por el que había venido, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mucho de la sala del coro escuchó su nombre y la voz que lo pronunció hizo que sus pies quedaran pegados al suelo sin posibilidad alguna de moverse…

-¡Blaine!- gritaba Kurt Hummel detrás de él- espera Blaine, no te vayas…

El chico de los ojos color avellana pensó que la suplica de Kurt no era necesaria. De cualquier modo el no podía ir a ningún lado después de eso. Kurt Hummel lo llamaba, otra vez…

Blaine volteó hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz de Kurt y no pudo evitar suspirar al ver su cara arrebolada por el esfuerzo que había hecho al caminar más rápido para alcanzarlo. Aquel chico era hermoso como siempre, simplemente perfecto de pies a cabeza. Blaine trató de parecer tranquilo ante aquella aparición pero su corazón martilleaba tan fuerte dentro de él que rogaba a los cielos porque Kurt no pudiera escucharlo.

-Por fin puedo verte- dijo Kurt con el aliento entrecortado- te he estado buscando todo este tiempo y nunca había podido verte…

Blaine se quedó sin habla ante esa declaración ¿Kurt Hummel lo estaba buscando… a él? Kurt lo miró un largo rato y la sonrisa tibia que Blaine le dedicaba, le hizo pensar que esa vez Blaine no correría sin explicación aparente lejos de él. Había intentado de verdad olvidarse del asunto del joven Anderson, pero lo cierto era que su esfuerzo por ser indiferente ante aquel chico, por algún extraño motivo había sido en vano.

-Estuve algo ocupado- contestó Blaine débilmente, tratando de no dejar de sonreír y decidiendo dejar de lado todo el drama de los días anteriores.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Kurt sonriendo también- fui a buscarte incluso al laberinto pero… bueno, ni siquiera ibas al comedor ¿por qué?

-Yo… - dijo Blaine sorprendido por la preocupación que las palabras de Kurt le transmitían- es que… no me sentía muy bien y tenía que… bueno, de verdad estaba ocupado, yo… perdóname por…

-No, no- dijo Kurt algo más tranquilo- Nathan ya me había dicho que no te encontrabas muy bien, tuve que preguntarle, pero es que… pensé que era mi culpa…

-¿Tu culpa?- preguntó Blaine perplejo - ¿por qué iba a ser culpa tuya el que yo no me sintiera bien?

-Pues… - dijo Kurt con verdadera pena- aquel día, cuando te oí cantar, yo rompí a reír de la nada ¿recuerdas? Yo creí que, bueno, no quería que pensaras que estaba burlándome de ti ¿sabes? Porque no lo estaba haciendo, te lo juro…

-¡Oh, eso!- contestó Blaine con el alma en un hilo y dándose cuenta de un solo golpe de lo extremadamente tonto que había sido- en realidad fue culpa mía, yo… actúe como un… bueno actué como yo… ¿cómo no ibas a reírte de mí?

-Pero no me reía de ti- dijo Kurt muy serio- verás, hace mucho que no veía a nadie sonrojarse del modo en que tú lo hiciste y simplemente pensé que eras adorable, entonces no pude dejar de reír por eso, pero no de ti… yo… no eres una broma para mí ¿puedes entenderme?

-Eso creo…- contestó Blaine sintiendo como el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas de nuevo y añadiendo luego otro comentario con una seguridad inaudita en él hasta ese entonces- ¿sabes? Además de invisible, también tengo un talento natural para ser un idiota…- sonrió.

-Pero creo que tienes más que esos talentos- dijo Kurt riendo calmadamente de la frase de Blaine. Le parecía que aquel era el verdadero joven Anderson, ese chico que podía reírse de sí mismo y no el misterio andante encerrado por la tristeza que había conocido hacia más de un mes- ¿has venido por fin a la audición?

-No… bueno, sí…- contestó Blaine recordando el motivo de que estuviera en aquel lugar.

-¿De verdad? ¡Pensé que nunca lo harías! Ven, es hora de que todos vean quién es Blaine Anderson… - dijo Kurt animadamente.

-Pero Kurt, yo… - dijo Blaine tímidamente y sintiendo calor al pronunciar el nombre de aquel chico- pero no creo estar listo, ¿y si mejor…?

-Vamos hombre- dijo Kurt riendo- esos chicos van a amarte ¡Claro que estás listo!

Y sin decir más Kurt tomó a Blaine de la mano dejándolo sin nada que pudiera agregar para retrasar aquel momento. Blaine no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a pensar en el significado de aquel gesto de parte del chico de los ojos azules, pero sentía que mientras Kurt lo siguiera sosteniendo, mientras su mano siguiera entrelazada a la suya, podía ser capaz de enfrentarlo todo: sus miedos, su dolor, todo… Y ese todo incluía la mirada de odio intenso con la que Sebastian Smythe lo recibió al cruzar la puerta de la mano de Kurt y la total perplejidad de los chicos reunidos en aquella sala…

_-Bueno Blainey, bienvenido a Warblerlandia- _pensó, y tragó saliva para convencerse de que de algún modo, esa vez, estaba haciendo lo correcto…

* * *

**:) Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios¡**


	5. Parte de tu mundo

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. Parte de tu mundo**

Un silencio expectante llenó la habitación en el momento en el que los dos chicos, sin soltarse de la mano, llegaron al centro de la habitación. Frente a ellos, se extendía la mesa del consejo de los Warblers formada por un muchacho de piel oscura, un chico de rasgos asiáticos, y otro más de cabello oscuro que hasta hacia un momento habían estado discutiendo con Sebastian, quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa con desparpajo, acerca de la mejor canción de apertura para las regionales que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas.

Todos los miraban con los mismo signos de desconcierto en el rostro ¿qué era aquello? ¿Qué hacia su vocalista caminando de la mano con… ¿quién era él? El silencio era tan absoluto que se podían escuchar sin esfuerzo los murmullos del mundo exterior pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada, lo cierto era que ninguno de ellos había esperado de ninguna forma estar contemplando el espectáculo que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento.

Blaine los miró a todos con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad que lo mantenían pegado al piso y lo hacían sostener la mano de Kurt con más fuerza aún. Se sentía petrificado ante la intensidad con la que aquellos ojos lo escrutaban. Aunque ninguna de aquellas miradas era tan hostil y penetrante como la de Sebastian Smythe que en ese justo momento, sonrió de forma maliciosa sin dejar de mirar a los dos jóvenes que acaban de llegar. El muchacho había decidido que el silencio había sido demasiado.

-Así que por fin has venido- dijo levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a Blaine con un tono dulce que trataba de hacer menos evidente el odio enorme que se escondía tras sus palabras- el gran señor Anderson ha decidido honrarnos con su talento aunque bueno… supongo que después de ser aceptado en la Real Academia de Música de Londres, los Warblers te parecerán un juego ¿verdad?

Sebastian terminó su discurso con una mueca de desdén absoluto que pretendía pasar por una sonrisa de bienvenida. En la sala de los Warblers, el encantamiento de silencio parecía haber sido por fin conjurado, pues apenas Sebastian había terminado de decir aquello los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Todos se preguntaban exactamente lo mismo ¿habían escuchado bien? ¿Aquel desgarbado muchacho había sido aceptado en una de las escuelas de música más prestigiadas del mundo entero?

Kurt miró a Sebastian con reproche pero no dijo nada. Volteó a mirar a Blaine y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba petrificado. Kurt trató de animarlo dándole un suave apretón en la mano que aún no soltaba. Blaine decidió mirarlo en ese momento y Kurt vio en sus ojos algo que no le gustaba para nada ¿estaba Blaine pensando en salir huyendo de aquella habitación? Bien, pues si así era Kurt no iba a permitírselo, menos después de enterarse de que Blaine ya había demostrado ante gente del otro lado del mundo que era una persona con mucho para dar.

-Déjalo en paz Sebastian- dijo Kurt seriamente a su amigo- él quiere formar parte de este grupo, no es un juego ¿verdad, Blaine?

Todas las miradas se volvieron a posar en la piel de Blaine haciéndolo sentirse el ser más pequeño del universo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en ningún sitio y aquellas miradas, aunadas a las palabras de Sebastian le hacían pensar que efectivamente había cometido el error más grande de su vida al estar ahí.

Quería huir, irse, dejar que Sebastian Smythe se riera de él todo lo que quisiera junto a sus Warblers, pero no concebía el modo de seguir soportando tanta hostilidad. No había dicho a nadie más que a Nathan de su escuela futura y ahora, todos parecían estar pensando que él había ido a aquella audición porque se creía mejor que todos y la verdad era que… la verdad era que se sentía el peor perdedor del universo, temblando ante la mirada de más de veinte chicos que esperaban en silencio su respuesta. Blaine sintió el calor de la mano de Kurt en la suya y luego miró su rostro sonriente: esa era su forma de decirle que estaba bien, que no tenía nada que temer.

-Yo quiero ser parte de su mundo- contestó Blaine sintiéndose valiente por primera vez- esto no es sólo un juego para mí…

-¡No, claro!- dijo Sebastian sin poder dejar de expresar su descontento- Y es por eso que has hecho esta extraordinaria entrada de la mano de nuestro vocalista ¿no? ¿Qué creíste, Anderson? Que con eso y tu flamante escuela en el extranjero podrías venir aquí a imponerte como el nuevo talento que todos esperaban… pues te equivocaste amigo, no nos haces falta…

Blaine soltó la mano de Kurt al escuchar las palabras de Sebastian. En medio de toda aquella situación no se había dado cuenta de que seguía sosteniéndolo fuertemente. Kurt le sonrió otra vez antes de mirar a su amigo de nuevo, no lograba entender por qué Sebastian se portaba de aquel modo con Blaine, que Kurt supiera, ni siquiera habían hablado nunca ¿entonces?

-Ya basta Sebastian- dijo el chico de facciones asiáticas con autoridad- si él quiere audicionar, lo dejaremos hacerlo.

-Pero Wes- dijo Sebastian tercamente- ¿no lo ves? Al joven Anderson nunca le había interesado estar en los Warblers antes, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Sólo porque los ingleses le dijeron que era bueno?

-No es por eso- dijo Blaine tranquilamente sorprendiéndolos a todos con la calma de su voz- yo no había venido antes porque no tenía valor para hacerlo… y Kurt me dijo que… bueno, el caso es que estoy aquí y quiero intentarlo, y además ¿cómo sabes tú lo de Londres?

Sebastian rió con sorna de las palabras de Blaine antes de contestar con verdadera amargura:

-No quisiera contarte mucho de mi vida pero yo también fui a audicionar este verano a Londres- dijo Sebastian - pero supongo que no tuve ni el dinero, ni el renombre suficientes para ser aceptado como tú Blainey ¿qué opinas, fue por falta de dinero y de una abuela que hubiera apartado mi sitio desde que nací?

Los chicos reunidos en aquella sala hubieran podido jurar que la temperatura de la habitación había descendido al menos diez grados al momento de la confesión de Sebastian. Ninguno de ellos podía creerlo, en todo caso, ninguno de ellos quería creerlo, pero aquellas palabras justificaban el odio que Sebastian parecía sentir por Blaine. Kurt miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Sebastian no le había dicho nada de aquello, pero entonces, esa era la razón del viaje a Europa del joven Smythe.

El chico de los ojos color avellana miraba a Sebastian con verdadero desprecio. Era más que evidente que decía aquellas desagradables cosas sólo por rencor, pero lo cierto era que ningún enojo podía justificar el ser tan desagradable con alguien. Era cierto que Elena había estudiado e impartido clases en la Real Academia de Música de Londres, pero a Blaine nadie le había comprado o regalado su lugar. Había sido sometido a los mismos exámenes que todos los demás aspirantes, quizá incluso con más rigurosidad por llevar el apellido de una de sus más talentosas estudiantes y profesoras. Aquello era totalmente injusto, Blaine no había hecho ninguna trampa. Si Sebastian no había sido aceptado era por falta de talento y no por las razones que él se daba.

-Creo que si trataste a los profesores como me tratas a mí- contesto Blaine sin inmutarse- fue más un problema de actitud…

Sebastian intentó replicar pero no pudo. Había esperado que Blaine se le lanzara a la yugular con sólo oír mencionar a su abuela pero nada de eso ocurrió. Le dedicó una última sonrisa desdeñosa en señal de que aquella discusión no estaba terminada del todo y decidió sentarse nuevamente en la mesa del consejo. Todos los Warblers habían sonreído ante las palabras de Blaine, bueno, cualquiera que pudiera poner en su lugar a Sebastian Smythe tenía su entera simpatía.

Kurt, quien había escuchado el dialogo de Blaine y Sebastian sin intervenir miraba a Blaine bajo una nueva luz. La verdad era que lo había sorprendido, Blaine no era tan frágil como él había pensado y además había podido salir de la discusión con Sebastian de una forma bastante elegante. Sin duda alguna, aquel chico seguía sorprendiendo a Kurt un poco más a cada instante.

-Bueno ¿qué?- dijo Sebastian- ¿vas a cantar o no?

-Lo que Sebastian quiere decir- dijo Wes amablemente- es que cuando quieras Blaine, te escuchamos…

Blaine volteó a mirar a Kurt por un momento. Podía leer en los ojos del joven de los ojos azules una alegre sorpresa que le decía sin palabras que había hecho bien. Blaine había temido que Kurt llegara a molestarse por tratar de aquel modo a su amigo, pero tal parecía que no. Kurt le dio una palmada en la espalada a Blaine antes de ir a sentarse en uno de los lugares que estaban desocupados en la sala y se sentó para esperar lo que Blaine haría a continuación sin dejar de sonreírle.

Blaine pasó su mirada por el enorme salón y su vista se fijó en una de las guitarras que descansaban en la pared de la sala. Lo cierto era que en medio de su lucha interna y su miedo por no tener todavía un club no había planeado ni ensayado ninguna canción para presentarse ante los Warblers. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haría a continuación.

Kurt siguió la dirección de la mirada de Blaine y sonriendo aún, se levantó de su lugar y fue por la guitarra que Blaine observaba. El chico se la llevó a Blaine y este sonrió con verdadero entusiasmo: se sentía bien teniendo un instrumento que lo acompañara en sus manos.

-Bueno, nadie le dijo que esto era un coro acapella ¿o qué?- dijo Sebastian sin poder contenerse.

-Sebastian por favor…- dijo Kurt dedicándole una gélida mirada a su amigo- deja que lo haga a su manera, que yo recuerde, el día de tu audición viniste preparado con una pista y dos bailarines.

Sebastian miró a Kurt realmente sorprendido pero no se le ocurrió que más agregar. Bien, dejaría que nerdy hiciera el ridículo a su manera. Él seguía pensando después de todo que el único talento de aquel chico era haber nacido en una familia rica.

-Vamos Blaine- le dijo en voz baja Kurt antes de volver a su sitio- puedes hacerlo, sorpréndenos…

Blaine sonrió ante aquellas palabras y tomó la guitarra con verdadero cuidado en sus brazos. Miró a Kurt sentándose a lado de uno de los Warblers de cabello rubio que también sonreía. Miró los rostros expectantes que lo miraban ya sin ninguna hostilidad o interrogación sino más bien sólo con expectación y sintió nacer dentro de él la flama de un valor que creía perdido. Paseó sus manos por las cuerdas de la guitarra y cuando su mirada chocó con la de Kurt nuevamente, supo de manera exacta la canción que tenía que cantar. Las primeras notas de una dulce canción llenaron la sala y después la voz de Blaine comenzó a sonar en el recinto con mucha seguridad:

_Daydreamer, sitting on the seat, soaking up the sun he is the real lover,_

_making up the past and feeling up his girl like he´s never felt her figure before._

_A jaw dropper,__looks good when he walks,__he's the subject of their talk,_

_he would be hard to chase__but good to catch_

_and he could change the world__with his hands behind his back, oh…_

Todos los Warblers estaban sonriendo para ese entonces. Blaine parecía una persona diferente cuando cantaba, cuando se dejaba llevar por la corriente de notas, palabras y melodía. Su voz era bastante buena, el chico era en realidad un artista y a ninguno de ellos se les hacia extraño ahora que lo hubieran aceptado en Londres por encima de Sebastian. El chico tenía más que talento, magia dentro de él, una magia que sólo habían podido notar antes en la voz de otra persona, en la voz de su vocalista que miraba a Blaine con verdadero orgullo_. No- se decía- no te equivocaste Kurt…_

Las notas de la guitarra siguieron sonando con maestría antes de que Blaine volviera a acompañarlas nuevamente con su voz:

_You can find him__sitting on your doorstep__waiting for the surprise,_

_and he will feel like__he's been there for hours_

_and you can tell that he'll be there for life…_

Blaine levantó la vista de la guitarra y se encontró todas las miradas puestas en él, los chicos lo miraban con verdadera admiración pero no había una que le importara más que la de Kurt Hummel. Blaine lo miró a él fijamente antes de seguir cantando, porque finalmente si estaba ahí, cantando, era por él, por aquella mirada que ahora le entregaba todo sin pedirle nada a cambio…

_Daydreamer__with eyes that make you melt__he lends his coat for shelter_

_plus he's there for you__when he shouldn't be__but he stays all the same_

_waits for you__then sees you through…_

Blaine nunca supo si lo que siguió a continuación fue por la mirada con la había dirigido su canción en la última estrofa, pero Kurt se levantó de su lugar y antes de que él pudiera continuar con la letra de la melodía, fue el chico de los ojos azules quien continuó con ella, uniendo su voz a la música de la guitarra que Blaine seguía produciendo:

_There's no way I could describe him, what I've said is just what I'm hoping for…_

Blaine sonrió al mismo tiempo que todos los chicos de la sala intercambiaban miradas de complicidad y quedos murmullos para comentar lo que estaban viendo. El único que parecía estar realmente pasándola mal era Sebastian que contemplaba la escena como si estuviera en frente del cadáver de una rata en descomposición, pero tampoco él era ya capaz de sostener que Blaine Anderson había ganado su lugar en la Real Academia de Música de Londres sólo por su apellido. Blaine le sonrió a Kurt que había llegado ya a su lado y sintiéndose cada segundo mejor, unió su voz a la de Kurt para terminar de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero de la que no se quejaba en absoluto, su audición para los Warblers:

_But I will find him__sitting on my doorstep__waiting for the surprise,_

_and it will feel like__he's been there for hours,_

_and I can tell that he'll be there for life,_

_and I can tell that he'll be there for life…_

La lluvia de aplausos que llenó la sala de los Warblers junto con las sonrisas de cada uno de ellos, sacaron a Kurt y a Blaine del encanto en el que habían caído al estar cantando juntos. Blaine sonreía tímidamente al chico de los ojos azules que no se arrepentía para nada de haber unido su voz a la de Blaine. Aquello simplemente había estado bien, mejor que bien si era sincero. Parecía que Nathan Bailey había tenido razón: Blaine podía hacer buenos duetos con Kurt…

-¡Es genial! ¿No creen?- dijo un rubio muchacho- ¡Por fin hemos encontrado una voz que combina a la perfección con la de Kurt! ¡Tienen que hacer un dueto para las regionales!

Los murmullos de aceptación junto con los gestos de asentimiento llenaron la sala. Aquello parecía haberse convertido después del silencio con el que había empezado, una verdadera fiesta.

-Bueno bueno- dijo Wes levantando la voz por encima de aquella algarabía- Blaine, bien hecho, está de más decirte que eres más que bienvenido y Jeff, creo que es muy pronto para poder planear bien un dueto, pero quizá podríamos hacerlo para las nacionales ¿qué opinan?

Parte de la emoción se diluyó ante las palabras del director del consejo pero los muchachos tenían que aceptar que con lo obsesivo que era Wes Montgomery, no querría presentarse a las regionales con un número que no hubiera estado preparado al menos con un mes de anticipación. Y la verdad era, que su número ya estaba listo.

-Bueno- contestó Jeff alegremente- si Blaine hace que la armonía suene mejor con su voz, es casi seguro que ese lugar en las nacionales es nuestro.

Blaine le sonrió agradecido a Jeff y luego miró a todos sus compañeros. Todos parecían estar ya de buen humor y se unían a la sonrisa animada del chico rubio. Contrario a lo que él hubiera esperado, de verdad parecía que todos aquellos muchachos, con la obvia excepción de Sebastian podían llegar a ser, si no sus amigos, al menos sí buenos compañeros.

-Gracias- exclamó Blaine.

Y esa palabra venía en realidad de lo más hondo de su ser, quería decirle tantas cosas a aquellos chicos, a Kurt que seguía mirándolo de forma complacida. Aquel era un gracias que esperaba que todos pudieran comprender: gracias por dejarme cantar, gracias por aceptarme, gracias porque ya no me siento invisible…

-No agradezcas Blaine- dijo el muchacho de piel oscura sentado al lado de Wes- es un gusto para nosotros que hayas decidido venir, ahora, hemos de pedirte que te esfuerces al doble para aprender la canción de las regionales, todos te ayudaremos pero tienes que dar lo mejor de ti ¿está bien?

-Claro señ…- dijo Blaine.

-David- contestó el chico con una gran sonrisa- soy David. Ahora chicos, creo que ha sido todo por hoy al menos que…- volteó a mirar a Wes.

-No- dijo el chico- eso es todo, nos vemos mañana muchachos. Bienvenido Blaine.

Y sin agregar más los chicos empezaron a salir en tropel de la sala, no sin antes dedicarle a Blaine una palmada de bienvenida en la espalda a la que el chico de los ojos color avellana respondía con una tímida sonrisa.

Era extraño volver a sonreírle a tanta gente, le resultaba de verdad toda una nueva experiencia estar siendo aceptado, le parecía que el mundo esperaba ahora algo más de él que el sólo hecho de sobrevivir a lo que no le gustaba, le parecía que esa era exactamente la diferencia entre limitarse a existir y arriesgarse a vivir. Nunca lo hubiera creído de no ser porque lo estaba viviendo en ese justo instante, pero parecía que en los Warblers había encontrado una parte de él que había estado perdida por mucho tiempo, esa parte que amaba la vida y la música, esa parte helada que había vuelto a la vida con la mirada de Kurt Hummel…

Sebastian pasó a lado suyo sin decir nada y Blaine lo miró como quien mira a una plaga de la que no se puede deshacer y a la cual inevitablemente se ha de soportar. Pero a Blaine ya no lo importaba lo que aquel chico pudiera pensar de él, Nathan tenía razón en otra cosa ¡al diablo con Sebastian Smythe! Al pensar en ello Blaine se encontró sonriendo con verdadera alegría.

-Kurt- dijo Sebastian antes de salir- ¿vas a venir o no?

El muchacho de los ojos azules que seguía a lado de Blaine, pareció volver al mundo real de forma nada agradable. Miró a Sebastian como si apenas lo conociera y luego posó su mirada en Blaine.

-Yo… te alcanzo en un minuto ¿vale? Tengo que…- dijo el chico tranquilamente sin dejar de mirar a Blaine.

Sebastian levantó una ceja en señal de interrogación al darse cuenta de que su amigo tenía que hacer algo con nerdy Anderson.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo en el pasillo dos minutos?- dijo el joven Smythe

-¿No puede esperar?- dijo Kurt con verdadero pesar. Tenía la impresión de que Sebastian trataba sólo de ser desagradable otra vez.

-Me temo que no, cariño- contestó el chico- vamos, dos minutos y podrás volver a hacer lo que tengas que hacer…

-Es mejor que me vaya- dijo Blaine de pronto sin poder contener la molestia que le causaba ver a Sebastian con Kurt- gracias por todo Kurt yo…

-No- contestó Kurt firmemente- no te vayas por favor, espérame aquí un momento ¿sí?

Los ojos de Sebastian y los de Blaine se abrieron de par en par con las palabras de Kurt pero ninguno de ellos hizo el menor intento por contrariar al joven vocalista de los Warblers. Blaine asintió lentamente y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la habitación mientras Kurt salía detrás de Sebastian al pasillo. El joven de los ojos azules cerró la puerta tras él y el silencio rodeó a Blaine. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que quería Kurt de él pero tampoco tenía ganas de irse sin saberlo, finalmente, sentía que lo peor de su debut como Warbler ya había pasado.

Pasaron al menos dos minutos hasta que Blaine empezó a escuchar gritos contenidos fuera de la habitación. No pudiendo contener la curiosidad se acercó a la puerta y escuchó la voz de Kurt gritándole a alguien, seguramente a Sebastian Smythe:

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme con quién tengo que hablar y con quién no! ¿Entiendes? Ese chico me agrada y si quiero llegar con él de la mano o como me dé la gana no tengo por qué darte explicaciones…

-¡Te está usando!- contestó Sebastian- ¿crees que lo conoces, eh? ¿Te has creído que es sólo un tímido chico desvalido? ¿Lo haces por lastima?

-Hacer, qué, Sebastian- dijo Kurt intentando bajar la voz- ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo por lastima?

-Traerlo aquí- contestó el otro chico verdaderamente molesto- no lo necesitábamos, ¿por qué lo trajiste? ¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Fue Nathan Bailey el que te rogó que te dignaras a mirarlo?

-No- contestó Kurt- no es por eso, él es bueno y no puedes negarlo. Sólo estás celoso de que alguien sea mejor que tú, pues bueno Seb, creo que debes de aceptar que no eres el centro del universo ¿sabes?

-¿Celoso yo?- dijo Sebastian riendo- ¿de él? ¡Estás loco Hummel!

-Entonces déjalo en paz- dijo Kurt seriamente- y a mí también, soy tu amigo Seb, pero no tengo por qué soportar que te portes así con Blaine sólo porque… porque bueno no es como tú. Es un chico muy agradable y puede ser la diferencia entre el título nacional o la derrota…

-Muy bien Kurtie- dijo Sebastian en un tono que a Blaine le sonó peligrosamente calmado- no diré nada acerca de tu nuevo amigo Nerdy ¿vale? Sólo hazme un favor y no te vayas a enamorar de él…

-¿Pero qué dices Sebastian?- contestó Kurt verdaderamente contrariado.

-¿No has notado como te mira?- contestó el joven Smythe- apostaría la mitad de mi herencia a que el idiota de Anderson se muere por ti, pero está bien, confío en tu buen gusto…

Blaine saltó al escuchar las palabras de Sebastian y decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con lo que había escuchado. Suspiró profundamente antes de dejarse caer en uno de los sillones. Nathan le había dicho que sus sentimientos hacia Kurt Hummel no eran tan evidentes pero al parecer su amigo se había equivocado.

Blaine tenía ganas de salir corriendo de aquella sala pero decidió que si ya había llegado tan lejos sería toda una ridiculez echarse para atrás ¿qué esperaba realmente? Parecía que Kurt lo veía sólo como un buen cantante, quizá como un chico muy agradable y talentoso pero nada más. Ciertamente, no se iba a poner a llorar sólo porque Kurt no se hubiera lanzado en sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaba y que siempre lo había estado esperando después de oírlo cantar otra vez ¿verdad? Blaine suspiro tristemente al pensar en aquello, la verdad era que… bueno, estaba más que claro que debería de aprender a no esperar nada de la gente, mucho menos de Kurt Hummel. Ya era bastante con tener el deslumbrante milagro de haber logrado que supiera de su existencia…

La puerta de la sala se abrió lentamente dejándole ver a Blaine la cara sonriente de Kurt en el umbral. El chico parecía muy contento y aunque había tardado un poco en volver, Blaine sintió nuevamente en su pecho los latidos de su corazón que también habían sentido la cercanía del joven de los ojos azules, quien llevaba una bonita jaula en una mano con un pequeño pajarillo amarillo dentro de ella. Blaine miró confundido a la pequeña ave, pero no dijo nada. Kurt se acercó a él y colocó frente a los dos la pequeña jaula.

-Blaine Warbler- dijo Kurt sonriéndole- te presento a Pavarotti, este pequeño amigo también quiere darte la bienvenida al coro, lo hiciste muy bien Blaine, de verdad, eso fue… sublime.

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt por toda respuesta y dirigió su vista al ave que los miraba con verdadero interés. El chico de los ojos color avellana sonrió al pequeño canario y luego comenzó a silbarle una cancioncilla que le había escuchado muchas veces a Elena. Su abuela solía tener una enorme jaula llena de pajarillos de mil colores en el jardín de la casa. Blaine había pasado mucho tiempo uniendo su propio silbido al canto alegre de las aves.

-También le agradas- dijo Kurt al mirar como Pavarotti parecía responder a cada uno de los sonidos que producía Blaine- parece que serán muy buenos amigos.

-¿Tú crees que…?- dijo Blaine levantando la vista de Pavarotti- es decir, ¿de verdad crees que puedan…?

-¿Aceptarte?- dijo Kurt- creo que ya lo han hecho, no te preocupes, los chicos pueden parecer intimidantes pero todos son maravillosos, ya los irás conociendo, te los ganaste a todos el día de hoy. Parece que nadie había puesto en su lugar a Sebastian de ese modo desde hace mucho tiempo…

-¡Oh! Yo, eso…- dijo Blaine algo apenado- lo siento, no quería molestar a tu amigo pero…

-Él se lo buscó- contestó Kurt levantando los hombros- suele ser así de desagradable con todos, no te preocupes… así que Londres ¿eh? ¿Qué otras sorpresas esconde usted, señor Anderson?

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia el suelo cuando sintió la mirada de Kurt en su piel. Cada momento pasado a su lado le parecía en verdad un segundo de irrealidad feliz robada al tiempo. Era demasiado, pensaba Blaine, pero de algún modo también insuficiente. Y mientras pensaba en ello, sintió que una delicada mano se posaba en su barbilla y lo obligaba a levantar la vista hacia la magnífica imagen de unos ojos azules que lo contemplaban con verdadero interés.

-Así- dijo Kurt sin soltarlo- con la mirada al cielo, así tienes que caminar, sin miedo. Enséñale al mundo el brillo de tus ojos, no tienes nada por lo que estar avergonzado ¿vale?

Blaine asintió aún sintiendo el tacto de la piel de Kurt en su cara. El chico de los ojos azules le sonrió y lo soltó lentamente.

-Bueno- dijo Kurt- creo que es hora de que me vaya, cuida bien a Pavarotti, cada nuevo Warbler se ha hecho cargo de él y de sus hermanos, es la tradición, este pequeño amigo es como tu voz…

-Gracias Kurt, yo… lo cuidaré y… sólo gracias, no sé qué sería de mí si… - "si tú nunca me hubieras mirado" pensó Blaine, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

-No fue nada señor Anderson- dijo Kurt caminando hacia la salida- creo que ya me lo ha pagado dejándome cantar con usted, podré poner ahora en mi solicitud a NYADA que canté con una futura estrella internacional… Nos vemos mañana Blaine, ensayo a las cuatro, no lo olvides- sonrió antes de irse.

-Mañana…- susurró Blaine observando como Kurt salía de la habitación.

El chico se levantó y tomando a Pavarotti con él salió de la sala con la sensación de que en menos de dos horas su vida había cambiado de forma radical. Y se daba cuenta de ello porque el vacio que a veces le carcomía el corazón se había hecho más ligero. Sí, quizá no podía esperar nada de Kurt Hummel, quizá él nunca llegaría a ser lo suficientemente bueno para él pero… parecía que eso no importaba ya. Kurt Hummel era para él como un sol: cálido con él pero tan ajeno a sus brazos como cualquier astro. Blaine sentía que podía vivir con ello, al menos, era mejor idea que estar en las sombras de las que tanto trabajo le había costado salir.

Llegó a su habitación con una sonrisa en los labios. Nathan no se dio cuenta de su presencia sino hasta que estuvo al lado suyo. El chico de los ojos verdes estaba enfrascado en la redacción de un ensayo que tenía que entregar al día siguiente, pero cuando despegó los ojos de la pantalla se encontró con la cara sonriente de su amigo y fue eso, y no la pequeña ave que cantaba con verdadera alegría en su jaula, lo que lo llenó de un alegre desconcierto.

-Es Pavarotti- dijo Blaine con voz suave- Kurt me lo dio para cuidarlo, no te molesta ¿verdad?

Nathan sonrió ante las palabras de Blaine. La alegría de su amigo, aunque podía parecer sumamente escasa, era suficiente para hacerlo sentirse feliz también. Así que Blainey había sido valiente, así que…

-¿Puedo llamarte Blaine Warbler ahora?- dijo Nathan- me gusta más que el apodo de Sr. Invisible.

-Si tú quieres- dijo Blaine dejando a Pavarotti en un lugar de su escritorio- creo que a mí también me gusta más lo de Blaine Warbler…

Nathan se levantó de la silla y abrazó a Blaine con tanta fuerza que parecía que lo podía llegar a asfixiar. Blaine sonrió al sentir los brazos enormes de su amigo alrededor de él, pero podía entenderlo: Nathan le estaba dando la bienvenida al viejo Blaine, al Blaine que se había perdido hacia dos años cuando junto con la muerte de Elena, algo de él había muerto también.

-Te extrañé- dijo Nathan verdaderamente conmovido- pensé que te había perdido para siempre pero… Blainey ¡eres mi orgullo, idiota!

Blaine rió con ganas de las palabras de su amigo. Él también se sentía muy feliz aquella tarde y se sentía orgulloso de haber dejado atrás tanta estupidez. Se había arriesgado y aunque no sabía que más sorpresas le daría la vida, estaba decidido a vivirlas. Nathan soltó a Blaine y sin dejar de sonreír le pidió que le contara cómo había estado su audición. Blaine se lo contó todo con verdadera alegría y Nathan se iba convenciendo a cada segundo que pasaba, que aquel era el Blaine que había jugado con él desde que tenían dos años. Ese era su amigo y de verdad agradecía que Kurt Hummel hubiera logrado hacer, lo que él no había podido: traer la magia de vuelta a la vida de alguien que había creído perderlo todo.

Cuando Blaine terminó de contar su historia, Nathan volvió a la escritura de su ensayo y el chico de los ojos color avellana sacó de su mochila el pequeño cuadernillo azul. Se acercó al escritorio donde Pavarotti lo estaba esperando y después de volver a silbarle al pequeño canario Blaine escribió con entusiasmo una página más de su camino hacia la estrella:

_¿Has sentido alguna vez que no eres nada? Como si fueras sólo un grano de arena en la playa o una hoja de un árbol enorme, simplemente algo que está ahí pero nadie parece notarlo. Así me había sentido yo hasta hoy y creo que mis veinte segundos de valentía han valido la pena, pero, siento que… vuelves a ser tú. Ha sido tu mirada la que me ha hecho existir de nuevo… Yo no era nada, pero tu luz me ha hecho recordar que soy alguien, que soy yo y que si bien no soy lo que alguien como tú podría esperar, soy yo para ti, Blaine Anderson, Blaine Warbler… soy algo, ¡Soy!_

* * *

**_Canción: Daydreamer-Adele_**

**_NdA: No sé ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de amor aún, quizá por eso me dio por actualizar hoy indiscriminadamente xD jajajaja... bien, pues, les prometo que a partir de este capítulo empieza lo bueno :3_**

**_Gracias por todo¡ :D_**

**_Y ALL YOU NEED IS KLAINE¡ 3_**


	6. Un poco de brillo

**__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6. Un poco de brillo**

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it,_

_I tried to be chill but you´re so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I´m trying to get back…_

_Before the cool done run out I´ll be giving it my best test_

_And nothing´s going to stop me but divine intervention,_

_I reckon it´s again my turn to win some or learn some…_

Hipnosis. Esa era la palabra que describía perfectamente el estado de Blaine mientras escuchaba por tercera vez en aquel día, la hermosa voz de Kurt Hummel al darle vida al número que los Warblers presentarían en la competencia regional a la mañana siguiente.

Blaine ya había aprendido todas las armonías que tenía que desempeñar detrás de la voz de Kurt, pero Wes había insistido en que los viera actuar primero una vez más antes de incorporarse al grupo. El joven director de los Warblers tenía miedo de que Blaine no pudiera adaptarse al grupo y volverse parte del todo organizado que eran aquellos chicos, así que había indicado a Blaine que se sentara a mirar el número y que tratara de fijarse como todos los Warblers trabajaban como un perfecto bloque.

Lo cierto era, que el plan de Wes había ido de maravilla al menos por los primeros cinco segundos, pues una vez que Kurt había empezado a cantar, con esa sonrisa suya que era capaz de sumir a Blaine en una dulce irrealidad, todo esfuerzo que el chico de los ojos color avellana hiciera por tratar de reconocer las indicaciones que Wes le daba, había sido en vano.

Blaine estaba totalmente perdido en asuntos de otra índole, asuntos que de haber podido leer su mente le hubieran causado un infarto a Wes, por ejemplo: la forma en la que Kurt se movía, tan naturalmente que parecía que no le costaba esfuerzo alguno, la forma en la que su voz se unía a las de los otros chicos, sobresaliendo sí, pero también uniéndolos a todos en una especie de red mágica que por fuerza atrapaba a quien los escuchara y sobre todo aquello, el brillo de la mirada de Kurt mientras hacia todo lo demás. Blaine estaba seguro de que aquel chico era una verdadera estrella, él era…

-¡Blaine!- dijo la voz de Wes rompiendo su concentración- ¿te fijaste? Es simple en esta parte de la canción, mantén el Doo-doo-doo en un tono bajo ¿escuchaste?

-Claro Wes- dijo Blaine asintiendo como todo un verdadero alumno aplicado.

-Muy bien, ahora pon atención a los pasos de baile, sé que no parecen muy complicados pero tienen su encanto…

Para esa parte de la canción, los Warblers se acercaron un poco más a Kurt y rodeándolo, comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos armónicamente de atrás para adelante mientras comenzaban a chasquear los dedos, al compas de la voz de Kurt…

_But I won´t hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait, I´m yours…_

_I´m yours… _cantaron los demás chicos mientras Kurt seguía sonriendo en medio de ellos. Blaine entendía ahora por qué Kurt los había llevado a ganar el primer campeonato nacional en la historia de la Academia Dalton: aquello era maravilloso. Si bien los Warblers no solían incorporar las elaboradas coreografías de otros clubes, lo cierto era que Wes tenía razón, incluso la lenta y armónica forma de moverse en el escenario de esos chicos tenía verdadero encanto. Blaine no podía concebir la forma en la que su nuevo club no llegara a ser bicampeón nacional de la competencia de coros.

-Bueno, ya viste suficiente, únete a nosotros. Al lado de Kurt, sí… ¡Venga! Recuerda que tú y Sebastian harán el coro en "Love, love, love…" Sebastian, compórtate- agregó el chico al ver el gesto de disgusto del muchacho del cabello cobrizo.

Blaine suspiró ante la idea, pero se levantó e hizo lo que su director le había indicado. A él tampoco le gustaba para nada la idea de cantar con Sebastian, pero por algún extraño motivo, las voces de ellos dos unidas no sonaban tan mal, además, Jeff, el chico rubio que los había propuesto a él ya Kurt como la posibilidad de un dueto para las nacionales, le había dicho que poder cantar aquella parte de la canción era de verdad todo un honor: él no había podido tener la misma suerte sino hasta que llevaba seis meses en el coro.

Al llegar a lado de Kurt y unirse a la sencilla, pero adorable coreografía que David había diseñado, Kurt le sonrío de manera cálida y siguió cantando, mientras Blaine se preparaba para hacer lo suyo…

Well open up your mind and see like me,

open up your plans and damn you´re free

look into your heart and you´ll find love, love, love, love…

Este era el momento en el que Blaine y Sebastian se acercaban a Kurt y hacían su parte del coro_. Love, love, love, se escuchó _y Wes sonrió al darse cuenta de que a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos, Blaine y Sebastian hacían un buen equipo musical. O al menos eso creyó antes de que Sebastian se quedara abruptamente parado en medio del salón, mirando a Blaine con su acostumbrada mirada de desprecio. Era cierto que apenas llevaba dos semanas de ensayos intensivos, pero era suficiente para que Blaine se hubiera acostumbrado a la sonrisa desdeñosa de aquel desagradable Warbler y estaba más que inmunizado ante la mirada de desprecio con la que siempre lo observaba.

-¿Y ahora qué, Sebastian?-dijo Wes al borde de la desesperación. No le gustaban para nada las interrupciones, menos cuando todo el ensayo iba tan bien.

-Se desafinó- dijo el chico- Blainey no fue capaz de mantener la nota alta del último "love"

Todos los Warblers contuvieron al mismo tiempo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y de aporrear a Sebastian, en cambio profirieron un hondo suspiro. Ellos sabían que aquello no había ocurrido, Blaine había cantado bien, como siempre. Lo que sucedía era que Sebastian estaba disgustado por tener que cantar a lado de Blaine y hacia todo por arruinarlo sin importar que con ello se llevara entre los pies el trabajo de todos sus compañeros.

-¡Eso es mentira!- saltó Kurt- sabes que cantó bien, en todo caso, el desafinado eres tú ¿por qué no dejas de quejarte de una vez?

Todos los Warblers comenzaron a reír de lo que Kurt había dicho, incluso Blaine sonreía débilmente. Podía parecer que las palabras de Kurt sonaban muy fuertes para su amigo, pero después de dos semanas de escucharlo quejarse por todo lo que ocurría con su número de la competencia, lo cierto era que Kurt había sido demasiado amable. Todos los chicos tenían ganas de decirle unas cuantas cosas al mejor amigo de su vocalista.

Sin embargo, antes que ponerlo en su lugar como era el objetivo, Sebastian reía de la rabia de Kurt. La verdad era que torturar a Anderson valía la pena aunque parecía que el chico de los ojos color avellana parecía inmune a sus ataques y que los únicos que lo volteaban a mirar con verdadero desprecio fueran Kurt y Wes.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente- dijo Wes tratando de guardar la compostura- Sebastian, Blaine lo hizo muy bien, déjalo en paz y haz lo tuyo. Bien Kurt, desde el principio por favor…

-Oh no, no lo haré de nuevo- dijo Sebastian con lo que hizo que la rabia pintara de rojo la cara de Wes que era más conocido por su actitud tranquila y madura, pero Smythe le hacía perder todo asomo de compostura.

-Y nos puede decir el señor Smythe ¿qué hicimos ahora para disgustarlo?- dijo David quien sostenía a Wes quien del coraje, parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

-Pues no sé si lo han notado pero yo no puedo concentrarme, Blainey llama mucho la atención, no sé si me entiendan…

Por supuesto que nadie lo entendía. Todos voltearon a mirar a Blaine pero nadie encontraba en él algo que desentonara entre los demás, era un poco más bajito que todos en realidad y se movía con la misma gracia que todos ¿de qué hablaba Sebastian entonces?

Blaine se le quedó mirando al chico que le sonreía de forma burlona y exclamó un profundo suspiro. Soportar las ínfulas de grandeza de Sebastian era más de lo que antes hubiera podido soportar a alguien. Sinceramente, odiaba a aquel engreído con todas sus fuerzas y siempre, al final de cada ensayo se iba pensando en qué razones tendría Kurt para ser amigo de alguien como él. Porque aunque Blaine se había convertido en su blanco favorito de la temporada, lo cierto era que Sebastian siempre tenía algo que decir acerca de todo y de todos. Blaine tenía la convicción de que si todos aquellos chicos lo soportaban era por Kurt.

-El que tú hayas decidido mirarme con más atención que a otros no es mi culpa- dijo Blaine cansado de todo aquello- si mi admirable belleza te saca de concentración simplemente mira hacia otro lado.

Todos los Warblers rompieron a reír después de las palabras de Blaine, incluso Kurt reía alegremente de la cara de desconcierto absoluto de Sebastian, mientras Nick y Jeff silbaban por lo bajo. Blaine podía parecer a veces un pequeño muchacho asustado, pero parecía ser que no tenía reparos cuando se trataba de enfrentar a Sebastian. Además de Kurt, Blaine era el único que podía decirle cosas como aquella sin temor de ningún tipo. Sin embargo, las risas de todos se detuvieron de un solo golpe cuando Sebastian se acercó hacia Blaine y sonrió con malicia antes de decir:

-No Blainey, no… belleza es lo único que te falta ¿te has visto en un espejo? ¿Alguien te ha presentado al jabón y al shampoo? Porque bueno, Blainey, en Inglaterra me dijeron que tu madre y tu abuela habían sido muy bellas, pero veo que ninguna de ellas te heredó algo de eso ¿verdad? Pobre Blainey, apuesto a que tu padre te mandó a esta escuela para esconderte y que el mundo no dijera nada acerca de su… bueno, de su poco agraciado hijo ¿no? Debes de avergonzarlo, por eso nunca viene a verte, se la vive viajando, qué pena siento por ti…

Nadie rio ante las crueles palabras de Sebastian. Blaine se quedó petrificado al escuchar aquello, no porque creyera que Sebastian tuviera razón con lo de su padre sino porque… sí, está bien, él no era precisamente una belleza como todos los demás chicos de aquella habitación.

Siempre había sido descuidado con él mismo, pero nunca nadie había tenido problemas con ello. Bien es cierto que a veces Nathan le recomendaba un corte de cabello o un cambio de guardaropa, pero para Blaine, aquellas cosas tenían la misma importancia que los últimos descubrimientos de física cuántica en el mundo. Blaine sabía que Sebastian tenía razón en decir aquello de su aspecto pero ¿por qué de esa forma? En todo caso ¿por qué Sebastian lo había elegido a él como su palo para afilar cuchillos? Ninguno de los Warblers fue capaz de decir nada, ni siquiera Wes que miraba a Blaine con una mezcla de disculpa y vergüenza en la mirada. El silencio parecía poder cortarse si alguien se hubiera atrevido.

Kurt miraba a Sebastian con verdadero desprecio. Era cierto que había tenido con él muchas conversaciones acerca de Blaine Anderson, pero Kurt no había podido lograr que su amigo madurara y lo dejara en paz. Parecía que eso estaba ya fuera de sus posibilidades. Una vez que Sebastian había decidido molestar a alguien no se detenía hasta que ese alguien terminaba haciendo lo que él quería que hiciera.

A Kurt no se le ocurría de qué otra forma ayudar a Blaine. Era cierto que habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos aquellas dos semanas, pero le alarmaba la forma en la que Sebastian parecía conocer más de la vida de Blaine que él mismo. Kurt no mentía cuando decía que Blaine le agradaba, pero hasta ese momento sólo había hablado con él acerca de música ¿quién era Blaine Anderson? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil llegar al alma de aquel chico? Porque Kurt quería saberlo todo de él, quería que fueran… amigos…

Se quedó en silencio un rato más, bueno, no podría llegar a hacer que Sebastian cambiara pero tal vez… sus ojos se llenaron de la luz con las que las buenas ideas suelen nacer…

-Te equivocas de nuevo- dijo Kurt muy seguro- Blaine es muy apuesto.

Todos los Warblers volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez por motivos totalmente diferentes. A ellos también les agradaba Blaine pero llegar al extremo de decir que era apuesto sólo para defenderlo de Sebastian les parecía algo un poco desesperado. Era cierto que Blaine tenía unos ojos preciosos y un cabello bastante extraño pero lindo de algún modo, pero de ahí a decir que… bueno, en todo caso ninguno de ellos tenía idea de lo que tramaba Kurt.

Blaine escuchó aquellas palabras de Kurt y si no hubiera estado mirando como los labios del joven vocalista se movían al formar aquella oración, no hubiera creído nunca que Kurt hubiera dicho aquello de él. Es decir, agradecía lo que trataba de hacer por él pero… no tenía por qué mentir así.

-Vaya cariño- dijo Sebastian- creo que necesitas revisar tus ojos, te está fallando la vista.

-Claro que no, yo puedo verlo. Blaine es un chico muy guapo, sólo hay que animarlo a mostrarlo.

Blaine no pudo contener el sonrojo que subió a su cara al oír decir a Kurt aquello. Bien, primero era apuesto, ahora guapo. No sabía que trataba de hacer Kurt, pero si su plan era lograr que su autoestima se fortaleciera, Blaine no sabía si estaba funcionando del todo. Sin embargo, los Warblers parecían entender algo que a él se le escapaba pues todos sonrieron ante las palabras de Kurt y se miraron con complicidad.

-¿A mostrarlo dices?- dijo Sebastian con incredulidad- creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer por Blainey es poner una bolsa de pan en su cabeza y librar al publico de observarlo.

-Wes- dijo Kurt ignorando olímpicamente a su mejor amigo- ¿podríamos Blaine y yo tomarnos la tarde libre? Estoy seguro de que la canción ya suena como tú la querías, y si no estás contento podemos ensayar mañana antes del concurso, ¿podemos?

Blaine miró a Kurt de forma interrogativa pero no se le ocurrió algo para decir, aquel "Blaine y yo" lo había dejado simplemente sin palabras y sin nada para replicar. Mientras tanto, Wes evaluaba la situación y se daba cuenta de que de nada serviría quedarse ahí mientras Sebastian siguiera molestado a Blaine, quizá Kurt tenía razón después de todo y además, parecía que Kurt tenía una especie de plan o algo así.

-Creo que pueden- dijo Wes de pronto- vayan, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a seguir con los detalles de la coreografía.

-Gracias Wes- dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a Blaine.

-¡Hey!- dijo Sebastian realmente contrariado. Aquello no había salido como él lo había planeado- ¿a dónde crees que vas Hummel? Yo voy con ustedes, sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer con Blainey, quiero verlo.

-¡Oh no Smythe!- dijo Kurt- tú te quedas aquí y haz el favor de dejar de intentar matar a Wes de un coraje. No te preocupes, Blaine y yo podemos arreglárnoslas solos.

-¿Pero qué harás? No me dirás que tú y él, es decir que… ¿quieres demostrar que …? ¿qué harás?

Kurt rio enigmáticamente antes de contestarle a Sebastian y contemplando con mucha satisfacción la forma en la que su cara se deformaba al escucharlo decir:

-Sólo te diré que si cuando veas a Blaine mañana por la mañana, tú o la mitad de la Academia Dalton no quieren invitarlo a salir, me dejaré de llamar Kurt Hummel.

Y sin decir más, el chico de los ojos azules sonrió de forma encantadora antes de tomar a Blaine del brazo y sacarlo de la sala de ensayos, dejando a Sebastian con un humor de perros y a todos los demás chicos con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kurt llevó a Blaine directamente al estacionamiento de la Academia. Lo cierto era que el chico de los ojos color avellana no tenía ni la menor idea acerca de los planes que Kurt tenía para él y habían hecho el viaje desde la sala del coro hasta la camioneta gris de Kurt en total silencio. El chico de los ojos azules lo invitó a subirse al asiento delantero sin decirle más y no dijo nada hasta que sintió que Blaine lo miraba con una mezcla de miedo y de total perplejidad.

-No te preocupes- dijo al fin- no te haré nada malo, sólo quiero que Sebastian te deje en paz y la única forma de hacerlo es mostrarle que no eres como él dice que eres ¿entiendes?

-No…- dijo Blaine con sinceridad- Kurt, yo no quiero que Sebastian, bueno, es decir, no quiero que pueda enojarse contigo, por mi… es que, tiene razón Kurt, yo soy…

-Tú eres muy guapo, Blaine- dijo Kurt y Blaine sintió que lo decía con total franqueza- no permitas que lo que diga Sebastian o cualquier otra gente te afecte. Eres muy guapo, pero tienes que empezar a creerlo y a cuidar un poco mejor de ti, vales la pena.

-Gracias, sé que quieres ayudarme pero… yo sé lo que soy, y también lo que no soy. No soy guapo, soy sólo yo, Blaine…

-Bueno y si lo sabes ¿por qué no lo valoras? No es un pecado cuidar de uno mismo ¿sabes?

-Pero es que…- dijo Blaine realmente apenado- yo… siempre he sido así. Yo… ¿a dónde vamos?

-A ayudarte a descubrir que estás tan equivocado como Sebastian.

Y sonriendo mientras encendía su auto, Kurt comenzó el viaje hacia el centro comercial. El camino no era muy largo y los chicos hicieron el viaje en total silencio. Blaine pensaba que ni siquiera el volver a nacer haría que Sebastian cambiara de opinión acerca de su apariencia. Kurt iba rezando porque Blaine no volviera a huir de él cuando se diera cuenta de su plan. De verdad Blaine necesitaba aquello, necesitaba darse cuenta de que además de su talento, estaba escondiendo otras cosas al mundo. Kurt estacionó la camioneta lo más cerca posible de la entrada al centro comercial y bajó de ella. Blaine lo siguió y se paró a su lado con un gesto de confusión total en el rostro.

-No tengas miedo- dijo Kurt- ya te dije que no haré nada malo contigo.

-No tengo miedo- dijo Blaine- es que… no entiendo nada ¿qué haremos aquí?

-Pasar nuestra tarde libre- dijo Kurt tranquilamente- platicar, ver las tiendas, pasar por la peluquería, disfrutar este día como si…

-¿Cómo?- dijo Blaine sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-Como si fuéramos dos amigos que se divierten un viernes por la tarde al salir de la escuela.

-¡Oh!- dijo Blaine un poco aturdido, él sabía que estaba esperando otra frase de Kurt pero incluso aquella idea, la de ser amigos bastaba para dejarlo sin aliento- bueno, sí es así…

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué te traía a torturarte? ¿Qué clase de persona cree que soy, señor Anderson?

Blaine le sonrió a Kurt para mostrarle que estaba dispuesto a pasar aquella tarde a su lado y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más al pensar que Nathan no le creería aquello. Quizá su amigo le diría que eso era buena señal y que quizá Kurt estaba realmente interesado en él. Pero Blaine sabía que aquello era simplemente como Kurt lo había dicho: una salida de amigos, Kurt sólo quería hacerlo sentirse bien.

Lo primero que hicieron al llegar al enorme edificio que albergaba los cientos de tiendas departamentales de Westerville, fue pasar a la peluquería. Era un pequeño salón que los recibió con un penetrante aroma floral mezclado con químicos para teñir el cabello. Una mujer de mediana edad que les sonrió amablemente apenas llegaron, les dio la bienvenida. Blaine no entendía por qué Kurt lo había llevado a aquel lugar en primer lugar, pero no se atrevió a sospechar nada, Kurt le había dicho que harían aquello.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes- dijo la mujer- ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Hola- dijo Kurt- mi amigo y yo hemos venido por un nuevo corte de cabello…

Blaine miró aquellos dos rostros sonrientes y de pronto algo dentro de él tomó sentido. Así que iban a demostrar que Sebastian y él se equivocaban ¿no? Así que a la mañana siguiente todos querrían invitarlo a salir. Blaine de pronto se sintió traicionado por Kurt. Él quería obligarlo a cambiar, quería en todo caso, ganar la apuesta que había hecho con Sebastian. Quería que el deslumbrante cambio de Blaine Anderson fuera obra suya, que cuando lo voltearan a ver a él la gente pensara: mira, Kurt fue quien lo cambió de este modo. Aquello era algo más de lo que Blaine podía soportar. Ya había tenido suficiente con aguantar a Sebastian. Se sentía como un juguete en las manos de Kurt, un juguete al que se moldea al propio antojo. Sin esperar un minuto más, Blaine salió del lugar dejando a la mujer con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro y a Kurt con la sonrisa desvanecida.

-Deme cinco minutos- dijo Kurt- es algo difícil con los cambios.

Kurt salió corriendo detrás de Blaine, pero no tuvo que recorrer mucha distancia. Lo encontró sentado en una de las bancas de madera del centro comercial, mirando hacia el vacio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Ya había previsto que algo así sucedería pero, no entendía por qué Blaine se negaba tantas cosas en la vida.

-Otra vez vuelves a huir de mí cuando quiero ayudarte- dijo Kurt sentándose a su lado- ¿Por qué Blaine?

-Tú no entiendes- dijo Blaine apretando los dientes- tú… todo es fácil para ti ¿qué creíste? ¿Que con un corte de cabello Smythe me dejaría en paz? ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Quieres mostrarle a todos los maravilloso que eres, que la gente te ame más por haber ayudado a un perdedor como yo a…? sólo déjame tranquilo ¿quieres? Estoy bien siendo como soy, no pierdas tu tiempo con…

Durante todo su discurso Kurt no había dicho nada, pero llegados a aquel punto lo único que se le ocurrió fue poner uno de sus dedos en los labios de Blaine para hacerlo callar. No le dolía lo que Blaine decía acerca de él, porque no era cierto. Lo que de verdad lo lastimaba, era ver como Blaine parecía estar tan acostumbrado a las sombras que nadie podía convencerlo de que merecía algo mejor. Lo que le dolía a Kurt era ver que Blaine no sentía ningún cariño por él mismo y que era tan maravilloso en tantas cosas que simplemente no podía darse cuenta de ello. Blaine calló cuando sintió la piel de Kurt sobre sus labios sin poder evitar el temblor de su cuerpo al sentirlo tan cerca.

-No pierdo mi tiempo- dijo el chico de los ojos azules- y en todo caso es mi tiempo y yo decido qué hacer con él y esta vez he decidido que si no te has dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, soy yo quien va a mostrártelo…

-Pero Kurt- dijo Blaine cuando el chico retiró su dedo de sus labios- tú no me conoces y no soy maravilloso, yo…

-No, quizá no te conozca del todo, pero quiero hacerlo ¿sabes? Quiero conocerte y quiero que tú me conozcas a mí y quiero que dejes de pensar que no eres nada, porque eres algo, tú eres… tú eres alguien para mí

La forma en la que Kurt había dicho aquellas palabras conmovió a Blaine a tal grado que sin importar lo que pudiera pensar de él, Blaine sintió como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y como Kurt se apresuraba a limpiarlas con un pañuelo que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos.

Aquello seguía siendo tan irreal. ¿De verdad Kurt quería conocerlo? ¿De verdad…? Kurt miró a Blaine llorar y sintió como el corazón se le encogía de tristeza. Era más que obvio que nadie había sido cariñoso ni amable con Blaine en mucho tiempo y quizá esa era la razón por la que había empezado a pensar que no merecía más que insultos y desprecio de los demás. Pero Kurt había hablado con la verdad. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención de Blaine había sido su talento pero también su enorme tristeza. Él ya no quería volver a ver llorar a Blaine nunca más, no quería volver a escucharle decir que no valía la pena. Quería ser un amigo para él.

-Anda- dijo Kurt- déjame mostrarte que tengo razón.

Blaine se levantó de la banca y le sonrió a Kurt. Aquello era todo lo que podía hacer en un momento como aquel. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien le había hecho sentir que era alguien valioso, alguien digno de cariño y de cuidado. Y Blaine sabía que la primera persona de la que debió de haber recibido todo aquello, era de él mismo pero… le costaba creer de verdad que hubiera algo bello en él además de su talento. Kurt lo tomó de la mano y lo guió nuevamente hacia el salón donde la mujer seguía esperándolos con la misma sonrisa amable en el rostro.

-¿Listo?- dijo ella con un tono de voz muy dulce.

-Y dispuesto- dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Kurt y dejándolo realmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué te gustaría, cariño?- dijo la mujer.

-No sé, yo…- dijo Blaine buscando a Kurt con la mirada- ¿Tú qué opinas, Kurt?

El chico de los ojos azules sonrió complacido ante la pregunta de Blaine y sin esperar ni un minuto más empezó a darle instrucciones a la mujer de modo que esta parecía estar haciendo con los cabellos de Blaine lo que Kurt le señalaba. El corte de cabello no llevó mucho tiempo, pero Kurt quedó encantado con el resultado. Agradeciéndole a la amable estilista, se llevó a Blaine del salón sin darle tiempo de mirar su imagen en uno de los espejos y lo arrastró hacia la tienda de ropa del segundo piso.

Pasaron un largo rato probándose miles de prendas – Kurt, más que Blaine- y al chico de los ojos color avellana, de verdad le parecía estar… divirtiéndose. Estaba pasando una tarde verdaderamente agradable al lado de Kurt Hummel. Después de dar mil vueltas más frente a los escaparates y tomar un café mientras hablaban acerca de las regionales, decidieron que era hora de volver a Dalton.

Cuando llegaron a la Academia, la noche había caído ya sobre Westerville pero Kurt no dejó ir a Blaine a su habitación, sino que, lo llevó hacia la suya. Cuando Blaine llegó a aquel lugar, se encontró respirando una enorme bocanada del perfume dulce que solía usar Kurt y sonrió. No sabía que otras sorpresas le guardaba el chico de los ojos azules.

-Bueno Blaine- dijo Kurt alegremente- hazme un favor y ponte la ropa que compramos hoy, le daremos una sorpresa a Nathan Bailey.

-¿Nathan?- dijo Blaine- ¿por qué Nathan?

-Pues porque es tu mejor amigo ¿no? Quiero ver su cara sorprendida, apuesto a que él será el primero que te invitará a salir.

-¿Nathan?- siguió preguntando Blaine- pero si él, bueno… hablas como mi padre…

-¿Tu padre?- era el turno de Kurt para mostrarse intrigado- ¿qué dice tu padre de Nathan?

-¡Oh nada!- dijo Blaine sintiendo sonrojar su cara- es que él también creyó que Nathan era mi, bueno… papá creyó que Nate y yo, es decir lo que tú insinúas que…

-¿Qué eran novios?- dijo Kurt riendo sin poder reprimirse- bueno es que, ustedes siempre están juntos y… es fácil pensar esas cosas…

-Sí claro, como tú y Sebastian ¿no?- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar la amargura de su voz.

-Sebastian y yo no somos nada- dijo Kurt de una forma tan rápida que hasta él mismo se sorprendió. Nunca había hecho aquella aclaración ante nadie, pero con Blaine, parecía necesario decirlo- nunca hemos sido más que amigos…

La mirada intensa con la que Kurt le había dicho aquello, hizo que el sonrojo de Blaine se elevara otro nivel más. No entendía por qué Kurt le estaba dando explicaciones, pero en todo caso era bueno saber aquello.

-Bueno, me cambiaré y dejaré que Nate babeé por mí- dijo Blaine en un tono bromista bastante extraño en él- ¿puedo pasar al baño?

Kurt asintió y dejó que Blaine pasará a cambiarse. Se quedó un rato mirando la puerta tras la que había desaparecido la melena negra de Blaine, que con el nuevo estilo que le habían dado, lucía realmente bien. La verdad era, que después de todo Kurt había tenido razón: Blaine era muy guapo. Y eso se debía a que el chico parecía haber estado escondiendo todo aquel brillo bajo una oscuridad asfixiante, pero ahora que Kurt le había ayudado a ser como siempre había tenido que ser, el resultado era simplemente encantador.

-Bueno y…- dijo Blaine saliendo del baño. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul y una camisa roja que hacía que sus ojos brillaran- ¿le causaré un infarto a Nate?

Kurt se quedó un momento mirando a Blaine antes de poder decir algo. Blaine de verdad estaba bastante bien, más que eso. Mirándolo de pies a cabeza, Kurt estaba seguro de que no sólo la mitad de la Academia estaría encantada de invitarlo a salir. Lo más extraño de la belleza recién descubierta en Blaine, era que el chico de los ojos color avellana no era consciente de ello. Sus ojos brillaban con más fuerza sin los lentes que siempre los cubrían. Había costado mucho trabajo convencerlo pero Kurt estaba orgulloso de que Blaine hubiera decidido usar lentes de contacto. Kurt no lo hubiera imaginado nunca pero lo cierto era que Blaine era…

-Creo que te pedirá matrimonio…- dijo Kurt- y creo que no será el único…

Blaine le sonrió y se acercó a él. En el camino miró su imagen reflejada en el enorme espejo que estaba en frente de la cama de Kurt. Se quedó parado y mudo al contemplar la figura que la superficie brillante le devolvía. Era él y sin embargo… el chico del reflejo que le devolvía aquella mirada sorprendida, parecía salido de una de esas revistas de modas. Era imposible que fuera él mismo, pero lo era. Seguía siendo el mismo Blaine de siempre pero ahora se veía mucho mejor, de alguna manera, aquella imagen que el espejo le devolvía era una prueba de lo que sentía: se sentía realmente muy bien…

-Este es el momento en el que dices "gracias Kurt, tenías razón" y yo me siento feliz al decirte "te lo dije Blaine"- dijo el chico de los ojos azules divertido al observar la reacción de Blaine ante su nueva apariencia.

Blaine lo miró y le sonrió realmente agradecido. Miró una vez más su imagen y sin saber bien por qué lo hacía, se acercó a Kurt y lo rodeo con sus brazos. Kurt se sorprendió de verdad ante aquel gesto, pero no fue capaz de rechazarlo. Aquella primeara muestra de calidez de parte de Blaine Anderson le parecía todo un verdadero milagro. Se quedaron así un largo rato hasta que Blaine sintió que a lo mejor se había pasado de la raya con su efusividad, pero lo cierto era que lo mejor de toda aquella tarde, había sido poder tener a Kurt Hummel en sus brazos.

Kurt lo miró de forma tranquila aunque se sentía en realidad algo aturdido por la cercanía de Blaine. Aquel abrazo le había dicho tantas cosas y sin embargo, le había dejado miles de preguntas a las que no podía responder.

-Creo que es hora de ver a Nathan- dijo Kurt casi en un susurro- vamos, te acompañaré.

Los dos caminaron en absoluto silencio hacia la habitación de Blaine pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarles. De vez en cuando sus miradas chocaban y lo único que podían hacer era sonreírse mutuamente sin sentirse incómodos. Blaine tocó a la puerta y cuando Nathan la abrió, el gesto de total perplejidad con el que miró a Blaine, fue suficiente para que Kurt rompiera a reír de forma incontenible y que Blaine se uniera a su carcajada de forma natural. Sólo Nathan seguía contemplando a su amigo con una mezcla de incredulidad y de admiración en la mirada.

-¡WOW BLAINEY!- dijo Nathan cuando recuperó el habla- ¡WOW, WOW, WOW!

-¿Qué tal lo hice, Bailey?- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Oh Kurtie, ven acá- dijo Nate al tiempo que tomaba al chico de los ojos azules sosteniéndolo en uno de sus enormes abrazos- si pudiera hacerlo, mandaría hacer una estatua en tu honor, mira qué bien lo has dejado, ¡Wow Hummel! Pero claro ¿Quién si no tú habría podido hacer esto con Blaine?

Kurt no entendió del todo la implicación que había en las palabras de Nate, pero sonrió complacido ante la reacción del joven capitán del equipo de soccer. Kurt se moría de ganas porque todos vieran la nueva versión mejorada de Blaine. Seguramente, como lo había dicho, los chicos de Dalton lo invitarían a salir por montones. Sonrió al pensar en ello, pero algo dentro de él, algo parecido a un tirón en el pecho le hacía pensar que fuera quien fuera el que invitara a Blaine a una cita se ganaría automáticamente todo su desprecio.

-¿Qué opinas Nate? – dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa

-Amigo, estoy tentado de llamar a Henry Anderson en este justo momento y pedirle tu mano en sagrado matrimonio- dijo Nathan con un silbido.

Blaine rio con ganas del comentario de Nathan pero Kurt sólo pudo sonreír. No entendía bien por qué pero aquella escena le producía algo muy parecido a… no, pero ¿cómo era posible sentirse celoso de la amistad que Nathan tenía con Blaine? Ciertamente envidiaba la manera en la que Nate podía estar con el chico de los ojos color avellana de una forma tan natural, sin temor a decirle algo que pudiera hacerlo sentir mal. De verdad Kurt quería conocer a Blaine de forma más profunda.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Kurt al fin- debo de ir a mi habitación. Tenemos un concurso regional que ganar mañana, descansa Blaine, Nathan…

Y sin decir más el joven vocalista se fue a su alcoba, con el recuerdo de un cálido abrazo de Blaine Anderson en su cuerpo y miles de preguntas imposibles en el corazón.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó para Blaine de forma tan rápida que de verdad le parecía que alguien había recortado la noche. Se había despertado a las seis de la mañana, se había puesto el uniforme de gala con el que participarían en las regionales, se había hecho el peinado que Kurt le había recomendado e incluso se había puesto unas gotas de la loción que había comprado el día anterior. Tardó más de lo acostumbrado en bajar a desayunar, pero mientras caminaba al comedor, sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago. Estaba nervioso por el concurso claro, pero también por la forma en la que lo mirarían todos después de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Al llegar al comedor, sintió la mirada de más de doscientos chicos clavadas en él y supo que de ahora en adelante tenía que acostumbrarse a aquello. Parecía que el conjuro de invisibilidad se había disuelto para siempre con aquel último cambio en su persona. Suspiró tratando de caminar erguido como Kurt le había dicho y se sentó con Nathan quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Mira nada más- dijo Nate- ahora soy la envidia de toda la Academia. Blainey, creo que después de esto tendré que buscar la forma de proteger tu virtud.

Blaine le sonrió a Nathan nerviosamente pero estaba tan agitado que no tuvo ni la fuerza suficiente para replicarle a Nathan sus nada graciosas palabras. Al terminar su desayuno el chico salió disparado a la sala del coro y cuando llegó, las mismas muestras de sorpresa, aunque un poco más efusivas, lo siguieron rodeando. Parecía que todos los Warblers estaban felices de ver su nuevo cambio de imagen. Todos bromeaban con él y le decían que en realidad lucía de maravilla. Todos claro está, menos Sebastian, quien sólo había podido mirarlo de la misma forma de siempre y le había dicho "aunque el mono se vista de seda…" pero Blaine no le hizo caso.

Después de hacer un último ensayo antes de irse a petición de Wes que no había dormido más que tres horas de pura preocupación, salieron rumbo al auditorio donde sería el concurso regional. Blaine iba sentado al lado de Trent durante el viaje y resistió en silencio la amargura que le causaba mirar a Kurt charlando animadamente en el autobús con Sebastian.

Pero lo cierto era que una vez que fue su turno para participar, Blaine no fue capaz de pensar más que en el miedo feroz que le causaba toda aquella gente que estaba ahí para mirarlo. No a él específicamente, claro, pero… bueno sí, era ridículo tener pánico escénico cuando el sueño de su vida había sido dar un enorme concierto en central Park pero…

-¿Nervioso?- le dijo Kurt posando una mano en sus hombros

-Muero de miedo- dijo Blaine rápidamente haciendo reír a Kurt.

-No los mires- dijo Kurt tranquilamente- piensa que de cualquier modo toda esa gente te aplaudirá, aún si les gusta o no. A ellos no tienes que impresionarlos tanto como a los jueces, ya lo hiciste en Londres, no será muy distinto aquí.

-Pero en Londres estaba sólo con otros veinte aspirantes, esto es…

-No dejes que te abrume- dijo Kurt- sólo deslúmbralos, tienes el brillo suficiente para hacerlo…

Sin decir más, el joven de los ojos azules se alejó a platicar con Wes, pero en ese justo instante Blaine notó que Sebastian lo miraba fijamente. El chico no supo descifrar el significado de aquella mirada, pero en el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba, la verdad era que daba lo mismo. Lo que siguió después, Blaine siempre lo recordaría como un montón de imágenes borrosas. Lo único que sabía era que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en el escenario, que había hecho sonar de forma maravillosa su parte de la canción a dúo con Sebastian y que había llegado a Dalton con el trofeo del primer lugar que les daba el derecho de presentarse a la competencia nacional una vez más, que ese año se llevaría a cabo en Los Ángeles.

La fiesta se prolongó en el salón del coro al menos media hora más hasta que todos los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos para volver a casa. Todos menos Blaine, que había planeado quedarse aquel fin de semana en Dalton con Nathan.

El chico caminó hacia su habitación sin haberle podido decir nada a Kurt después de la competencia, pero pensaba que ya habría tiempo de poder felicitar como debía al vocalista de los Warblers. Blaine abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con una imagen bastante extraña: Nathan Bailey estaba hablando con la imagen de su padre en la pantalla de la computadora que descansaba en el escritorio de Blaine.

-¡Oh!- dijo Nate- Ya llegó señor Anderson… le dije que seguramente estaría de fiesta, ¿le ha contado Blaine que ya es todo un cantante del coro de la escuela?

-¿Es cierto Blainey?- dijo la imagen de Henry Anderson. El hombre parecía realmente contento de poder hablar con su hijo después de tanto tiempo.- ¿Te uniste a los Waffles?

-Warblers, papá- dijo Blaine igual de alegre. Después de la sorpresa inicial estaba encantado de poder hablar con su padre- de hecho… ganamos hoy, iremos a la competencia nacional el año próximo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Henry- mi pequeño Blainey es toda una estrella, y mira eso… ¿qué te has hecho? Apuesto a que debo de tener ya miles de propuestas de matrimonio en fila.

-Que conste que yo fui el primero en proponérselo, Sr. Anderson- dijo Nathan en un tono que parecía bastante serio- tenga en cuenta que la antigüedad que tengo a lado de Blaine me debe dar algo de ventaja.

Henry rió de las palabras de Nathan pero Blaine reprimió las ganas poner los ojos en blanco y miró fríamente a su amigo.

-Bueno yo… voy a ver si hay algo de cenar…- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes entendiendo de forma rápida que Blaine le estaba pidiendo que desapareciera de su vista.- un gusto saludarlo Sr. Anderson.

Nate salió al pasillo y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por los corredores de las habitaciones de la Academia. De verdad le gustaba volver a ver a Blaine de aquel modo, tan contento y era más que consiente que Kurt Hummel tenía mucho que ver con aquel cambio, y lo agradecía de verdad. Lo único que le preocupaba, era que Kurt nunca pudiera darse cuenta de lo que Blaine sentía por él, o de que Blaine nunca se atreviera a decirlo.

El chico suspiró al pensar en aquello, lo cierto era que él tampoco era una eminencia en asuntos del corazón. De hecho no era capaz de mantener una relación de más de dos semanas, pero sabía que Blaine era ese tipo de persona que se levantaría los siguientes veinte años de su vida pensando que Kurt Hummel era el más hermoso y único hombre del mundo mundial. El chico siguió su camino sumido en aquellos pensamientos hasta que escuchó voces alteradas gritándose cerca de él.

-Pero Seb- decía Kurt- me habías prometido quedarte conmigo este fin de semana, papá y Carole acompañarán a Finn a las pruebas de la universidad de Ohio y no quiero estar solo ni aquí ni en la casa, ¿por qué te vas?

-No fue mi culpa Kurt- decía Sebastian- he sido convocado a la audición de NYADA, debo viajar a Nueva York mañana mismo.

-Sí pero ¿y ahora?

-Bueno, puedes quedarte con Nick- dijo Sebastian sin preocupación- o ve a dormir a casa de Mercedes o de Rachel, estarán encantadas de tenerte allá…

-Mercedes y Rachel estarán mañana en su concurso regional y sé que si ganan harán una enorme fiesta en casa de Santana, no puedo llegar así como así y… además Nick irá con Jeff a su casa.

-Hola chicos- intervino Nathan con una enorme sonrisa tras la que escondía un maravilloso plan- pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar sus dulces voces.

-¿Qué quieres Bailey?- dijo Sebastian- ¿tu amigo el patito feo que se convirtió en cisne te ha mandado a golpearme por fin?

-¡Oh Seb!- dijo Nate sin darle importancia a las palabras del joven Smythe- me abrumas con tu dulzura y sería maravilloso tener una excusa para golpear tu hermosa cara, pero no, de hecho no pude dejar de escuchar lo que decía Kurt y creo que tengo la solución perfecta a tu problema…

Kurt miró a Nathan entre sorprendido y agradecido pero no se le ocurría de qué forma podría ayudarlo el joven Bailey, al menos que…

* * *

Blaine se divertía silbándole la canción de la competencia a Pavarotti quien esa noche parecía muy contento. La verdad era que Blaine también estaba muy feliz, nunca hubiera pensado que una competencia de canto podría hacerlo sentirse tan… vivo.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y en el umbral apareció la cara de Nathan totalmente roja por el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para llegar en tiempo record a su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre Nate?- dijo Blaine algo asustado- ¿Jason te ha estado persiguiendo por que ya se enteró de que me pediste matrimonio?

-¿Eh? ¿Jay?- dijo Nathan al escuchar nombrar a su novio en turno- no él, bueno, no es que hablemos mucho la verdad…

-Nathan, omite los detalles- dijo Blaine sonriendo- ¿qué ocurre entonces?

-¡Oh!- dijo Nathan con su mejor tono despreocupado- papá acaba de llamarme, me necesita para firmar no sé qué de la parte de mis acciones en la empresa y bueno, no me puedo quedar contigo esta vez amigo.

-¡Ah!- dijo Blaine un poco decepcionado- no te preocupes, no es como si fuera la primera vez que me quedo solo en Dalton ¿verdad? Me las puedo arreglar solo.

-¡Oh Blainey, eres adorable!- dijo Nathan sentándose a su lado- pero en realidad no pensaba dejarte solo ¿sabes?

-¿No?- preguntó Blaine la mar de intrigado- pero te irás ya mismo ¿no?

-Bueno sí, pero, pensé que si tú te ibas a quedar solo y aquel otro amigo mío también, no tenía sentido que estuvieran sin compañía y pues, creí que era mejor que pasaran el fin de semana juntos y…

-¿Amigo tuyo?- dijo Blaine algo asustado al pensar en los enorme amigos de Nathan del equipo de soccer- Nathan ¿a quién…?

La pregunta de Blaine se desvaneció en el aire al contemplar a la persona que esperaba en la puerta de su habitación con una enorme maleta negra en la mano y una manta azul en su hombro. Blaine sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones al contemplar aquello, pero no podía ser ¿verdad? Es decir, él no podía ser el amigo del que hablaba Nathan. Y sin embargo parecía que aquel chico era la respuesta a la pregunta que no había acabado de formular.

-Hola Blaine- dijo Kurt sonriendo alegremente- Nathan me dijo que no tenías problema en que me quedara contigo este fin de semana, muchas gracias por hacer esto por mí, de verdad odio quedarme solo en Dalton…

Blaine seguía mirando a Kurt sin poder creérselo de verdad pero asintió lentamente con una sonrisa tibia. Luego miró a Nathan y al ver la sonrisa de su amigo, las ganas de abrazarlo se confundían con las ganas de ahorcarlo y desvanecer de sus labios aquel gesto de suficiencia. Blaine volvió a mirar a Kurt y mientras el chico de los ojos azules tomaba posesión de la cama de Nathan, tuvo la sensación de que aquel iba a ser uno de los más extraños y largos fines de semana de toda su vida…

* * *

**Canción: I´m yours- Jason Mraz**

**NdA: Oh sí... empiezan las cosas lindas¡ :D**


	7. Y en medio del mundo tu paz

******__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Y en medio del mundo, tu paz…**

Nathan se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Pensaba que el mundo le debía un premio por la muestra de inteligencia y amistad incondicional que estaba dando en ese justo instante. De verdad le parecía que haber encontrado a Kurt Hummel aquella noche era una muestra de que el universo seguía conspirando para que Blaine pudiera ser feliz. Nate hubiera esperado que Blaine estuviera saltando por toda la habitación ante la idea de poder pasar dos días enteros solo con Kurt Hummel pero… lo cierto era que Blaine parecía más asustado que un ratón arrinconado por un gato.

Bueno, pues esa no era precisamente la expresión que hubiera esperado para su maravilloso logro, pero estaba seguro de que Blaine no lo echaría a perder y que quizá, con otra poca ayuda del universo algo bueno saldría de aquel fin de semana.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Nathan haciendo que Blaine brincara de sobresalto- déjenme empacar algo de ropa, luego le llamaré a mamá para avisarle que voy a casa y los dejaré solos ¿vale?

-Pensé que tu madre ya sabía que estarías allá, Nate- dijo Blaine con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿no te había llamado tu padre para firmar documentos importantes?

-¿Qué?- dijo Nathan fingiendo desconcierto- ¡Oh claro! Papá me llamó a mí y me pidió que le avisara a mi madre, parece que ella no estaba enterada de todo este asunto.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Blaine con incredulidad. Después de pensárselo un poco, el que Nathan no pudiera quedarse con él y que Kurt Hummel sí, le parecía una extraña coincidencia- saluda a Matt y a Michael.

-¿Matt y Michael?- dijo Kurt uniéndose a la conversación.

-Mis hermanos pequeños. Gemelos- dijo Nathan mientras se dirigía al closet- Blaine es su hermano favorito, debo decir. Deberías de verlos en invierno, los pequeños demonios rubios corren a los brazos de Blainey y lo obligan a cantar villancicos mientras construyen muñecos de nieve y me ignoran olímpicamente. Hasta mi madre dice que Blaine es su verdadero hermano y que yo caí por error en la familia.

Kurt rió ante la idea de imaginar a Blaine jugando con los pequeños hermanos de Nathan Bailey. Había tantas cosas que no sabía de Blaine y tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que por eso no dudo ni dos segundos en responder afirmativamente cuando Nathan le propuso quedarse con él en Dalton aquel fin de semana.

Aquella era una oportunidad única, si de verdad quería saber qué era lo que había en el interior de Blaine Anderson no se le ocurría otro modo de hacerlo que pasar tiempo con él, pero ya no como miembros de los Warblers, no como cantantes, sino sólo como dos personas que han coincidido en la vida y sienten la necesidad de conocerse mutuamente.

-Exageras, Nate- dijo Blaine con la mirada brillante. Lo cierto era que los gemelos Bailey eran una de sus pocas alegrías en la vida- yo no tengo la culpa de que Matt y Michael prefieran que alguien hable con ellos a que alguien los obligue a patear un balón de soccer.

-¿Me estás llamando mal hermano?- dijo Nathan con un adorable puchero- La verdad es que lo soy- añadió con una enorme sonrisa y luego miró a Kurt- mira Hummel, siendo sincero si Blaine formara una familia alguna vez, te puedo apostar a que sería un padre perfecto…

-Lo sé- dijo Kurt sonriendo y mirando a Blaine de forma tan intensa que los ojos color avellana del chico bajaron al suelo de forma automática- apuesto a que tus hermanos deben quererlo mucho.

-¿Quererlo?- dijo Nathan mientras metía a toda prisa un revoltijo de ropa en una mochila café- ¡Lo adoran! Le he dicho a mi madre que debería de darlos en adopción a la familia Anderson.

-Seguramente tu madre y tu abuela estarían encantadas de tener niños en casa- dijo Kurt- ¿verdad, Blaine?

La sonrisa de Nathan se borró al escuchar aquellas palabras. Había olvidado que Kurt no sabía aún muchas cosas de Blaine. Ciertamente el chico de los ojos color avellana no era capaz de hablar de su vida con mucha facilidad. Nunca decía nada acerca de cómo se sentía. Nathan recordaba que los primeros días después de la muerte de Elena, Blaine había pasado largas horas en el columpio del jardín sin decirle nada a nadie, sin llorar, absorto en un silencio que le robaba las ganas de vivir y el amor por la vida que su abuela había cultivado en él. Sabía que Kurt no había dicho aquello a propósito, pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Blaine. A pesar de que parecía haber cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo, Nathan sabía que el dolor que le había dejado la partida de su abuela, estaba ahí, listo para volver a atraparlo de nuevo.

-No…- dijo Blaine con una voz suave que sin embargo no estaba exenta de tristeza- ellas, es decir… mi madre murió cuando yo nací y mi abuela… mi abuela murió hace dos años, por eso ellas no…

La cara de Kurt palideció de forma alarmante al escuchar aquello. Tenía ganas de darse un buen golpe en la pared por haber sido tan tonto pero ¿qué iba a saber él de aquello? Ahí estaba, otra prueba de que no sabía nada de nada acerca de Blaine Anderson.

-Yo… lo siento Blaine, no quería que tú… es que no sabía, perdóname- dijo Kurt con la mirada llena de dolor.

-No te preocupes- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa triste- no es tu culpa, yo no suelo hablar de eso muy a menudo, no tenías forma de saberlo.

Nathan abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que aquella respuesta de su amigo le había causado. Así que Kurt también podía hacer que Blaine hablara de aquellos temas sin que se pusiera furioso o deprimido. Volvió a sonreír mientras guardaba la computadora en la mochila y mandaba un rápido mensaje a su madre con su móvil antes de volver la vista hacia Blaine y Kurt otra vez. Cuando lo hizo, los dos estaban sumidos en un dulce silencio de contemplación, sonriéndose débilmente el uno al otro. Nathan tuvo ganas de suspirar y salir de puntillas para poder evitar interrumpir aquel momento. La verdad parecía que el universo no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo por lograr que aquellos dos… Nathan estaba seguro de que Kurt y Blaine harían el trabajo por ellos mismos.

-Bueno chicos- dijo Nathan en el tono más suave que pudo pero sin poder hacer que Kurt y Blaine volvieran a la realidad sin sobresalto- me tengo que ir. Que tengan buen fin de semana y no hagan nada malo. Te lo advierto Hummel- dijo Nathan en broma- este chico será mi futuro esposo así que debes cuidarlo, no toleraré que a mi regreso alguien me lo haya arrebatado ¿entendido?

-Claro, señor- dijo Kurt divertido con aquella broma y el cambio de tema. Nathan era un especialista en quitarle el drama a muchas situaciones.

-Y tu Blainey- dijo Nate- compórtate ¿quieres? El que te deje a lado de un chico guapo no quiere decir que puedas hacer con él lo que desees ¿vale? Recuerda que quiero llevarte al altar vestido de blanco.

-Ya vete Nate- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco- dile a Emma que iré a tu casa la próxima semana, hace mucho que no la veo, ni a tus hermanos…

-Yo le digo- dijo Nathan empezando a salir de la habitación- tu suegra estará encantada de verte y los pequeños demonios también ¿te dije que Michael ha empezado a molestar a papá para que le compre una guitarra? Eres una mala influencia Blainey… pero bueno, pues no los interrumpiré más, apuesto a que pasarán la noche entera hablando de acordes, tonos y vayan a saber ustedes qué más, bonito fin de semana muchachos- agregó Nathan con una picara sonrisa.

Kurt y Blaine observaron como Nathan salía de la habitación y su ausencia se notó al instante: el silencio había llenado por completo el cuarto que compartirían los próximos dos días. Blaine se dio cuenta de golpe de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar que la intranquilidad se alojara en su pecho y le llenara el estomago de mil mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago y que parecían más bien un enjambre furioso de abejas.

De todo lo irreal que había vivido en los últimos días, la idea de pasar todo un fin de semana a lado de Kurt Hummel era seguramente la más sorprendente y aterradora en la misma medida que todas las demás. Se devanaba los sesos en busca de una respuesta que le diera lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba seguro de que no lograría dormir, de que seguramente se pasaría la noche entera observando a Kurt como un fantasma silencioso, sin temor de ser descubierto. Ese pensamiento hizo que su cara se llenara de rubor y de pronto, fue consciente de que cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba más de lo que había notado y se encontró con que no sabía qué hacer con sus manos que seguramente colgaban a sus costados como un par de costales de harina.

Kurt miró a su compañero de cuarto, pero no fue capaz de notar del todo el efecto que su presencia causaba en Blaine. La verdad era que el chico de los ojos azules estaba tan acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara con admiración, que lo que le pasaba a Blaine no le daba pista alguna de que sintiera algo más por él que el encanto que producía en todas las personas. El joven vocalista le sonrió a Blaine que parecía estar escudándose en el rincón que había entre su cama y el escritorio. Kurt decidió acercarse a él, sus planes no incluían soportar incómodos silencios como aquel donde sólo el canto intermitente de Pavarotti se escuchara.

-Gracias de verdad por dejar que me quedara contigo- dijo Kurt sentándose en la cama de Blaine, cerca de él- espero que sea cierto que no te molesta.

-No, no me molesta- dijo Blaine notando como su voz parecía dulcificarse cuando se dirigía a Kurt en medio de aquella soledad que los rodeaba- sólo me sorprendió un poco, es decir…

-¡Oh!- dijo Kurt animado por la conversación- lo siento, yo tampoco sabía que me quedaría solo. Sebastian fue llamado a audicionar a NYADA mañana y había planeado quedarme con él porque en mi casa no habrá nadie, papá y Carole acompañarán a mi hermano a unas pruebas mañana y mis amigas de Lima estarán ocupadas. Además, no tenía muchas ganas de pasarme el fin de semana escuchando a Rachel Berry hablando de cómo me pateará el trasero el próximo año en las nacionales.

Blaine sonrió ante el discurso de Kurt. La verdad era que de todo lo que había dicho sólo le sonaba familiar el nombre de Sebastian. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Kurt tuviera un hermano, o que llamara a su madre Carole… Ciertamente, aunque parecía que Blaine amaba a aquel chico con todo el corazón, había miles de cosas que no sabía de él.

Quizá se había enamorado sólo de lo visible, de lo que su corazón sabía de antemano pero él no. Quizá debería de tratar de conocerlo mejor, pero sabía que fuera como fuera Kurt Hummel o su historia, sus sentimientos por él no cambiarían en nada.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- dijo Blaine sin poder evitarlo. De verdad sentía curiosidad por aquello y se sentó a lado de Kurt.

-Sí- dijo Kurt alegremente, encantado de que Blaine pareciera interesarse en él- más bien es mi hermanastro, Finn. Mi papá se volvió a casar el año pasado con Carole, mi madrastra. Es maravillosa.

-¿Madrastra?- preguntó Blaine temiendo haber sido poco cuidadoso con aquello que sólo podía significar una cosa…

-Sí, madrastra- dijo Kurt sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía ocho años.

Blaine miró a Kurt y se sintió admirado por la fuerza con la que el chico de los ojos azules había dicho aquellas palabras. Parecía que aunque le causaba una tristeza enorme decir aquello, había podido lidiar con su dolor de una mejor manera de la que Blaine había hecho con el suyo. Parecía que Kurt había sacado mucha fuerza de aquella pérdida en vez de dejarse arrastrar por ella como Blaine lo había hecho.

-Lo siento- dijo Blaine- no debí preguntar eso, yo… perdona mi impertinencia.

-¡No lo sientas Blaine!- dijo Kurt sin dejar de sonreír- papá me enseñó que la muerte es el mal menor de la vida ¿sabes? Mamá pudo haber muerto, pero no se fue, ella me amaba, nos amaba a mi papá y a mí, está en nuestro corazón y no se irá mientras no dejemos de amarla… lo mismo pasó con tu madre y con tu abuela, ellas te amaron y si ya no están eso no significa que te hayan dejado solo del todo. Existen en tu corazón…

Blaine asintió en silencio ante las bellas palabras que Kurt le había dicho. De verdad le hubiera gustado creerlas con todo el corazón. Le hubiera gustado tener la misma fe y el valor de Kurt para decir lo mismo con una enorme sonrisa, convencido de aquello.

-Hablas como Elena- dijo Blaine seriamente- apuesto a que se hubieran llevado muy bien los dos, habría estado encantada de conocerte y te habría dicho que….

Blaine se detuvo a la mitad del discurso. No había hablado de Elena en mucho tiempo pero las palabras de Kurt le habían hecho recordarla. Porque a Elena le gustaba hablar también de cosas que no eran fáciles de creer, cosas que no mucha gente podía aceptar, cosas que Blaine había decidido olvidar en todo caso y que Kurt traía a su vida otra vez.

Claro que Elena hubiera estado encantada de conocer a Kurt, Blaine le había dicho que el día en el que le presentara a su estrella, ella sería la primera en sentirse feliz por él. Era extraño, pero mientras miraba a Kurt, se daba cuenta de que parecía verdad, que era cierto que su abuela estaba ahí, con él, sonriendo desde su corazón a Kurt Hummel, dándole la bienvenida a la familia Anderson.

-¿Elena?- preguntó Kurt

-Mi abuela- dijo Blaine

-Y bien ¿Qué hubiera dicho de mí?- dijo Kurt con mucho interés.

-Pues que tú…- dijo Blaine algo sonrojado- que tú eres realmente especial, que tú puedes mirar con el corazón y que… tú serías mí… es decir, que tú serías una estrella…- terminó Blaine.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Kurt conmovido por esas palabras- Tu abuela era una persona maravillosa también.

-Más que eso- dijo Blaine con el corazón encogido- ella era todo ¿sabes? El mundo en el que ella me enseñó a vivir fue el único que conocí en mucho tiempo. Siempre me contaba miles de historias, me enseñó a cantar y a tocar todo lo que sé. Correteaba conmigo y con Nathan por el jardín todas las tardes, nos hacía soñar e imaginar y… un día ya no estaba, un día, mi vida se llenó de silencio y Elena se había ido.

-Pero no te dejó- dijo Kurt firmemente. El chico no había esperado que Blaine le contara algo como aquello tan pronto pero no ponía objeción en escucharlo- de verdad, su recuerdo es lo que importa Blaine, es el amor que dejó en ti lo que no te ha abandonado ¿no la oyes en las noches? Apuesto a que te habla a través del viento, a que te abraza en sueños, no se ha ido, no estás solo…

-Quiero creerlo- dijo Blaine- de verdad quiero creerlo, pero… es difícil. Ella me dejó más que recuerdos una promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?- dijo Kurt

-La promesa de una estrella- dijo Blaine sin saber bien por qué- ella dijo que en el cielo habría una estrella para mí, una estrella que me haría feliz toda la vida, alguien como…

-Alguien que te amaría igual o más que ella ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo Blaine suspirando. Se había detenido justo a tiempo para no decir lo que le hubiera gustado decir "alguien como tú".

-Si ella lo prometió- dijo Kurt- debe de ser muy cierto. No pierdas la esperanza, la encontrarás, sea quien sea esa estrella la encontrarás y… y yo… yo quiero que el día que la encuentres me lo digas ¿sí? Y yo me sentiré muy feliz, así como Elena se habría sentido y… lo harás Blaine ¡Mírate! Ya no eres invisible, si esa estrella boba no te ha visto aún es que debe ser muy ciega la pobre.

Blaine sonrió con amargura al escuchar aquellas palabras ¿cómo iba decirle a Kurt que esa estrella ya tenía nombre, el suyo? ¿De dónde sacaría el valor suficiente para decirle a ese chico de ojos azules que lo miraba con tanta esperanza en el rostro que él era todo lo que quería en el mundo? ¿Cómo le iba a contar a su estrella el viaje que había hecho hacia ella sin sentirse siempre insuficiente y nada merecedor de ella? ¿Cómo?

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Blaine

-¡Estoy seguro!- dijo Kurt levantándose de pronto- sea quien sea esa estrella, va a ser la más afortunada del universo el día en el que se dé cuenta de que alguien como tú la ama.

Blaine sintió ganas de reír y de llorar al mismo tiempo al escuchar aquel discurso. Era hermoso y terrible a la vez escuchar aquellas palabras de Kurt Hummel. Pero eso era lo que podía tener y le parecía una barbaridad sentirse desdichado cuando la vida parecía estarle dando la oportunidad de ser feliz con lo que tenía.

Bueno, quizá Kurt nunca se sentiría feliz al descubrir que de hecho alguien como Blaine lo amaba a él pero… por toda respuesta el joven de los ojos color avellana sonrió y vio cómo Kurt se dirigía a su cama. Había sido un día cansado para los dos. Blaine sabía que había llegado el momento de dormir, al menos para Kurt, claro. Estaba seguro de que Morfeo lo abandonaría sin piedad alguna aquella noche.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar- dijo Kurt. Sentía que aquella conversación, intensa en todos los sentidos, había sido suficiente para los dos- mañana podemos hablar todo el día ¿no crees? Por cierto, hiciste un gran trabajo hoy en las regionales a pesar de Sebastian…

-Hice lo que pude- contestó Blaine con modestia- por cierto… ¿no le dio un infarto a Smythe al saber que te quedarías conmigo?

-¡Oh claro!- dijo Kurt al recordar la cara de total desaprobación de Sebastian cuando escuchó los planes de Nathan Bailey- se puso a gritar improperios cinco minutos seguidos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo… bueno, el caso es que pareció pensársela mejor y me dejó en paz. Dijo que podía quedarme con quien yo quisiera y que finalmente era su culpa.

-Ojalá le vaya bien en NYADA- dijo Blaine de forma sincera- tal vez con un poco de suerte eso cambie su humor.

-No guardes muchas esperanzas- dijo Kurt sonriendo- Sebastian Smythe no dejaría de ser un idiota aunque la misma reina de Inglaterra le dijera que es el mejor cantante del mundo.

-Demonios- dijo Blaine- y yo que le estaba deseando buena suerte.

Kurt rió de las palabras de Blaine y se metió bajo la manta azul que había llevado al dormitorio. Volteó a mirar a Blaine que también se había metido ya bajo las blancas sabanas de su cama y se quedaron mirando en silencio un rato hasta que Kurt sonrió y dijo:

-Buenas noches, Blaine.

-Buenas noches- contestó el aludido- descansa.

Kurt apagó la lámpara que tenía sobre el buró y cerró los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo de forma rápida. Blaine apagó la luz también pero sabía que todo esfuerzo por lograr dormir, teniendo ahí a menos de treinta centímetros a su estrella, sería en vano.

Blaine intentó dormir dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama pero todo había sido inútil. Incluso había decidido evitar mirar dormir a Kurt pero aún en la oscuridad, su cara seguía brillando bajo el débil resplandor de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, invitando a Blaine a sumirse en una muda contemplación, y sucedió que finalmente, aquel deseo irrefrenable en su interior se había impuesto a su voluntad. Blaine no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse embelesado mirando aquel espectáculo.

Kurt descansaba ajeno de todo, del mundo, de su mirada. Su pecho subía y bajaba en una melodía rítmica que hacía que el corazón de Blaine tomara la misma melodía para latir. Blaine tenía ganas de levantarse y de tocar aquel cabello castaño que caía en ondas suaves sobre la nívea frente de Kurt Hummel. Aquel chico era simplemente bello y no había otra palabra que pudiera describirlo mejor. Blaine se sentía un poco avergonzado de estar acechando el sueño de Kurt, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Estaba solo con él, en medio de la noche, podía mirarlo sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Las estrellas, sus únicas compañeras en mucho tiempo le sonreían sabiendo que en ese justo momento él se sentía plenamente feliz.

Observar dormir a Kurt era algo tan bello que de verdad dolía mirarlo. Parecía un ángel, un ser liviano y hermoso que había caído por error a la tierra a iluminar la vida de alguien como él. Sus labios rosas, curvados en una suave sonrisa dormida, hacían que Blaine sintiera el corazón anegado de ternura y de un deseo casi destructivo de posar sus labios en los de Kurt, de sostenerlo cerca de su pecho, de que durmiera a su lado, de que soñara en sus brazos…Ese último pensamiento hizo que su corazón se desbocara y decidió que era momento de hacer algo mejor con su tiempo que tener pensamientos de aquel tipo. Tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, se levantó de la cama, se calzó con unas suaves pantuflas grises, tomó la guitarra y salió de la habitación.

El aire frío propio de los primeros días de noviembre le dio la bienvenida cuando llegó a los jardines de la Academia. Aunque se había puesto un delgado suéter encima, podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de frio, pero no verdad era mejor estar ahí fuera solo que dentro de una habitación donde dormía una estrella a la que nunca podría alcanzar.

El amor que sentía lo hacía sentirse extraño, con un ansia enorme de tocar la guitarra y cantarle al amor, cantarle a aquello que le llenaba el pecho con la esperanza de que de ese modo el nudo apretado de su estomago se disolviera, y en un mágico encantamiento de música y letra ese enorme sentimiento que no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo se diluyera con la luna y lo hiciera sentirse un poco más ligero. En momentos como aquel de verdad sentía que el cuerpo humano no era apto para sentir amor, le parecía insuficiente. Un amor como el que él sentía por Kurt hubiera sido suficiente para poder llenar al universo de nueva luz.

Blaine llegó al corazón del laberinto y tomó asiento en la misma banquita de siempre. La verdad era que desde que entrara en los Warblers no había tenido mucho tiempo de ir a aquel lugar. Incluso, su canción para Londres había tenido que esperar en medio del torbellino de ensayos en el que se había convertido su vida.

Estaba claro que no estaba quejándose de los cambios, pero extrañaba aquella soledad que lo había acompañado tanto tiempo. La soledad sólo matizada por el rumor de la fuente y el canto de los miles de grillos que le daban serenata a la noche. La soledad de ese lugar, a diferencia de la soledad de los otros lugares que conocía, había dejado de ser una carga para convertirse en un refugio. Aquel era su refugio en realidad.

Blaine suspiró al tiempo que levantaba la vista como siempre a las estrellas antes de empezar a sentir como la melodía fluía como siempre de su corazón a las cuerdas de la guitarra. Aquella vez la melodía era algo muy dulce, una de esas canciones que parecen más una caricia al alma, una caricia que las manos de Blaine no podían dar. La canción era cálida también y llevaba en su letra el calor de un beso deseado y prohibido, de un beso imposible… Blaine estaba creando una canción de amor…

_Me despertaste los sueños, ahuyentaste mi debilidad_

_y a tu paso pude caminar por las calles de la oscuridad,_

_y entre tanto escombro en la ciudad._

_Aunque las nubes del tiempo hoy en día llueven mucho más_

_si te tengo, me siento y puedo cantar…_

_Veo caracolas en el cielo, estrellitas en el suelo_

_y en medio del mundo tu paz…_

_Veo que vivir sin ti no quiero,_

_y que todos mis deseos dependen en algo de ti…_

_Cuando se acabe el invierno, cuando el sueño tenga que dormir_

_sólo quiero verte sonreír apoyando tu cabeza en mí…_

_Y si las nubes del tiempo oscurecen cuando ya me fui,_

_no le temas al sueño, yo cuido de ti._

_Veo caracolas en el cielo, estrellitas en el suelo_

_y en medio del mundo tu paz…_

_Veo que vivir sin ti no quiero,_

_y que todos mis deseos de penden en algo de ti…_

El canto de los grillos siguió acompañando los últimos acordes de la canción de Blaine. Como siempre le ocurría se encontraba en otro mundo. Un mundo compuesto de acordes y canciones, un mundo en el que sostener a una estrella en sus brazos era posible.

Kurt llegó al laberinto en medio de la canción de Blaine. La verdad era que parecía que encontrarlo cantando en aquel lugar se estaba volviendo una divertida costumbre para él. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la maravilla que era escuchar la voz suave y melodiosa de Blaine que podía tejer ensueños como aquella canción. Era algo muy agradable estar ahí, en medio de una noche fría sintiéndose rodeado por el calor que parecía emanar de la melodía de Blaine.

Si bien la primera canción que Kurt había escuchado de aquel chico era la cosa más triste del mundo, esta era… tan diferente. La dulzura con la que Blaine cantaba, resultaba tan reconfortante como un abrazo y tan suave como la sensación de un beso. Kurt estaba embelesado escuchándolo, realmente Blaine Anderson parecía estar… enamorado. Kurt sonrió a pesar de que la constancia de que el joven de los ojos color avellana tuviera ya a alguien a quien amar, le causaba cierto desasosiego.

No entendía muy bien por qué le sucedía aquello con Blaine. Todos aquellos días en los que había pensado en él con verdadera preocupación había sucedido lo mismo: después de barajar en su mente miles de posibilidades distintas una sola pregunta quedaba en su mente ¿por qué Blaine le causaba todas aquellas preocupaciones? ¿Por qué Blaine se había convertido en su primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al dormir? Le parecía que de algún modo, siempre había algo en el aire que le hacía recordar a Blaine, que le hacía pensar en sus ojos color avellana y que le hacía sonreír bobamente a la tarde si aquello de lo que se había acordado le resultaba divertido.

A veces, en los ensayos, se descubría mirándolo fijamente mientras charlaba con Nick o con Jeff con los que parecía llevarse de maravilla. A veces también, se daba cuenta de que cuando Blaine llegaba al comedor, una sonrisa aparecía en su cara apartándolo de las conversaciones a su alrededor. Kurt de verdad no entendía nada de aquello y lo atribuía todo al cariño protector que había desarrollado por Blaine en tan poco tiempo.

Pero la verdad era que todos aquellos sentimientos contradictorios causaban miedo al joven de los ojos azules. Nunca se había sentido de aquella forma, en todo caso, no sabía qué era aquello que le llenaba el alma de una dulce alegría a veces y de melancólicos suspiros al anochecer. El hombre siempre teme a lo que no conoce, y todo eso era algo totalmente nuevo para Kurt. Pero tal vez, si él hubiera podido ser sincero consigo mismo, se habría dado cuenta de que empezaba a ver a Blaine con otros ojos, de un modo que nunca hubiera pensado. Si Kurt hubiera podido escuchar a su propio corazón, se habría dado cuenta de que aquella canción había sido escrita para él.

El joven de los ojos azules ahogó un suspiro cuando la melodía de Blaine se terminó y en los labios del cantante sin público se dibujó una dulce sonrisa que hizo que la cara de Blaine resplandeciera en medio de la noche. Kurt pensó que aquello era algo realmente hermoso, el chico de los ojos color avellana lucía tan tranquilo y contento a sus ojos, que hasta su corazón se estaba ahogando de ternura al contemplarlo ¿cómo podía creer Blaine que no era nada cuando podía causarle a él tantos quebraderos de cabeza? ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar el joven Anderson que alguien no sería capaz de amarlo algún día? ¿Cómo, si Kurt sentía dentro de él unas ganas enormes de envolverlo en sus brazos otra vez y acallar las miles de preguntas que no lo dejaban en paz con el rumor de la cercanía del corazón de aquel joven?

Moviendo la cabeza como si espantara una mosca muy molesta lejos de él, que era en realidad lo que quería hacer con aquella retahíla de preguntas incomodas a las que no quería darles respuesta, porque sabía que de hacerlo, se enfrentaría con algo que le causaría aún más pesar, Kurt se acercó al chico lentamente y tratando de no asustarlo dijo en voz muy baja:

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

Blaine volteó sobresaltado. Tan sumido como estaba en su propia soledad, le parecía que aquella aparición de Kurt era parte sólo de sus deseos. Pero no, ahí estaba. Sonriéndole como lo había hecho aquella primera vez que lo había escuchado cantar. Mirándolo de la misma forma cálida de siempre, haciéndole pensar que su amor por él era tan grande que bastaba para poder seguir amándolo mil vidas más si era necesario.

-Perdón- dijo al darse cuenta de que Kurt se acercaba más a él- no quería despertarte, fue un día largo. Además, hace frio y dormías tan tranquilamente que…

-Sí y por eso te traje algo- dijo Kurt alegremente pasando una pequeña manta blanca alrededor de los hombros de Blaine- podrías haberme dicho que vendrías aquí y te habría acompañado.

-No quería despertarte, de verdad- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana- no podía dormir y decidí… bueno, venir aquí. Hace mucho que no visitaba este lugar, hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente y bueno…

-Lo sé- dijo Kurt mirando los ojos de Blaine. Después de haber cantado, su mirada parecía haber absorbido el brillo de las miles de estrellas que los observaban desde el cielo nocturno- de cualquier modo podrías haberme invitado al concierto, puedo ser un buen publico sin esconderme ¿sabes?

-Pero necesitabas descansar- contestó Blaine bajando la mirada al piso.

-Bueno ya, creo que descansé lo suficiente…- sonrió- esa canción, es hermosa ¿para quién la escribiste?

-Yo…emm… - trató de articular Blaine- bueno, es que… no sé, sólo… nació y… ¿te gustó?

-Claro que me gustó, es para tu estrella ¿verdad?- le dijo Kurt con una mezcla de expectación y de envidia natural hacia quien hacía que Blaine pudiera cantar cosas como las de aquella canción.

-No- dijo Blaine sintiendo que mentía y tratando de reprimir el sonrojo que sabía que subiría hacia su cara- es para… Londres, sí. En Londres me pidieron una canción como última prueba. Si es buena, podré ir de gira con los estudiantes mayores en el verano, no había compuesto nada desde que, bueno, me preocupa un poco no tener nada listo aún…

-¡Oh!- dijo Kurt algo desilusionado pero extrañamente tranquilo ahora que sabía que no había musa específica para Blaine- bueno, eso suena bastante importante. Yo creo que lo lograrás. Tienes una forma de transmitir las emociones realmente muy hermosa. Escuchar esta canción tuya era como volver a sentir el abrazo de alguien que una vez me quiso mucho.

-¿Tu madre?- preguntó Blaine maravillado de que Kurt sintiera exactamente lo que había querido transmitir con su canción.

-Supongo- dijo Kurt levantando los hombros- pero era una abrazo distinto, es decir, un abrazo de amor distinto al que te tiene una madre, o sea como si fuera el amor de alguien a quien amas pero no por ser de tu familia…

-¿Sebastian?- dijo Blaine sin evitar que aquel nombre le saliera como un escupitajo al pronunciarlo.

-¿Sebastian?- dijo Kurt extrañado- No, Sebastian no… otra persona. Blaine tú… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien sin tener la más mínima esperanza de que te mire?

-Sí- dijo Blaine levantando la vista hacia la mirada de Kurt que se había vuelto lejana- sé lo que es.

-Pues, tu canción sonaba como si le estuvieras diciendo a esa persona que… que aunque no te mire como tú a ella, tú la seguirías amando y creo que… eso es algo hermoso.

- ¿Tú amas a alguien de ese modo?- preguntó Blaine sabiendo que esa era una pregunta peligrosa. En todo caso, era mejor saberlo.

-No- dijo Kurt haciendo que Blaine soltara el aire que había estado conteniendo- lo sentí una vez. Por mi hermanastro. Pero no creo haberlo amado, más bien era como aferrarme a lo imposible por miedo a lo real… era terrible ¿sabes? Finn tuvo que ponerme en mi lugar un día y cuando lo hizo me sentí muy mal pero a la vez supe que nunca lo había amado, creo que nunca he amado a alguien de verdad.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Blaine sabiendo que mentía otra vez- y tu hermano ¿te trató mal? ¿Te trata mal todavía por ser, bueno…

-¿Gay?- dijo Kurt sonriendo alegremente- No. Finn es un buen chico. Él sólo se sentía atrapado por una obsesión que no podía entender. Yo no era nada discreto, debo decirte. Él nunca me ha tratado mal, salvo esa vez en la que agoté su paciencia. Debo decir que ni eso justifica las palabras horribles que me dijo, pero de todo eso salió algo bueno. Ahora somos como hermanos de verdad, ahora siento que tengo una verdadera familia.

-Qué bueno- dijo Blaine pensando en la suerte que tenía aquel Finn- me alegro por ti…

-¿Y tú?- dijo Kurt de pronto- ¿es cierto lo que dice Sebastian? ¿Tu papá no te visita porque le da vergüenza que tú…? Bueno, en todo caso ¿tú también eres…?

-¿Gay?- respondió Blaine sin poder evitar la risa- él lo sabe, creo que siempre lo supo. En realidad cuando Elena y yo se lo dijimos, me abrazó y me dijo que si quería pintar mi habitación de color rosa no había problema- sonrió Blaine al recordar- pero no es por eso por lo que no viene. Cuando mi madre murió se metió en más negocios de los que debía y ahora tiene que atenderlos a todos. No puede descuidarlos y yo lo entiendo. Ahora está de viaje por Asia pero pasará navidad conmigo. Él me quiere a su modo y yo a él.

-Ya veo- dijo Kurt divertido por la reacción que había tenido Henry Anderson- y tu abuela ¿también estaba contenta con lo que querías?

-Sí- dijo Blaine sonriendo al recordar- cuando tenía doce años, me dio por enamorarme de un gerente junior de GAP. Nathan y yo solíamos ir hasta el centro comercial miles de veces en el día sólo para que yo pudiera verlo. Elena empezó a sospechar que sucedía algo extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que había comprado demasiados calcetines y jerseys en una sola semana- rió- me dijo que le dijera la verdad y le dije que… que había un chico de nombre Jeremiah que podía ser mi estrella…

-Jeremiah ¿eh?- dijo Kurt divertido por la anécdota, pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la idea de que alguna vez Blaine se hubiera enamorado de alguien- ¿y resultó ser una buena estrella ese Jeremiah?

-No- dijo Blaine sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- Elena me dijo que tenía que decirle eso a Jeremiah, creo que él tenía 18 años o algo así… Nathan me convenció de llevarle serenata, así que fuimos los dos, hice el ridículo de mi vida, despidieron a Jeremiah, me dijo que yo era muy joven para poder salir con él y esa fue la triste historia de mi primer amor.

Kurt rió con verdadera alegría de las palabras de Blaine. Era extraño saber aquellas cosas de él. Saber que había existido un tiempo en el que aquel chico había tenido la desfachatez suficiente para llevarle serenata a otro chico en medio de una tienda de ropa, era realmente maravilloso, algo casi deslumbrante. Kurt se hubiera sentido muy feliz si Blaine le hubiera llevado serenata a él y no a aquel horrible Jeremiah que no había podido darse cuenta de que…

-Vaya señor Anderson- dijo Kurt alejando esos extraños pensamientos de su mente- no sabía que fuera usted tan apasionado…

-Apasionado no- dijo Blaine riendo todavía. La verdad es que nunca había podido explicarse cómo había sido capaz de hacer todo aquello por alguien a quien solamente había visto de lejos. Eso resultaba realmente extraño tomando en cuenta de que no se sentía capaz de hacer lo mismo por alguien que de verdad parecía estar más cerca de él cada nuevo día. - Era bastante tonto en realidad. Después de salir llorando del GAP, Elena me dijo que aquello pasaría muchas veces en mi vida hasta dar con mi verdadera estrella y ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír pero… hubo un día en el que ya no pude creer cosas como esa…

-¿Por qué?- dijo Kurt observando como la tristeza volvía a embargar la mirada de Blaine. Esa era una mirada que hacía que el chico de los ojos azules quisiera estar más cerca de él, así que se deslizó por la banca hasta quedar pegado a su compañero.

-Elena se fue- dijo Blaine con la mirada lejana- si tú hubieras visto como sufría Kurt, si hubieras visto como el cáncer me la arrebataba cada día un poco más… Había días en los que no podía soportar el dolor, nada podía sanarla y sólo podíamos aliviarla haciendo que durmiera un poco y yo me ponía a cantarle canciones, hacia todo lo que ella había hecho por mí pero… no pude hacer nada ¿sabes qué fue lo último que me pidió?

-No- dijo Kurt a punto de llorar. Aquello era demasiado triste. Afortunadamente él no había tenido que ver sufrir a su madre, ella se había ido un día sin más ruido que el de su ausencia a su lado- ¿qué hizo?

-Le pidió al doctor que no le suministrara esa medicina que la hacía dormir. El médico le dijo que eso era una locura, que el dolor acabaría matándola pero ella no cedió. El doctor hizo lo que ella quería y luego me dijo "Blainey, hijo, quiero verte cantar en Central Park ahora, porque creo que no podré hacerlo cuando vuelvas de Londres". Yo la miré Kurt, y estaba sonriendo. Si tú hubieras visto esa sonrisa habrías adivinado que tras ella se escondía un dolor horrible. Ese mismo día, papá nos llevó a Nueva York. Era de noche, fuimos al parque y tomé la guitarra y le canté lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Y ella sonreía Kurt, sonreía como si me estuviera viendo cantar frente a un público enorme después de haber vuelto de Londres. Y yo sólo podía llorar y ella me dijo que… me dijo que no llorara y que ahora podía irse feliz porque había visto que su Blainey era capaz de lograr todo lo que quisiera y yo la abracé con mucha fuerza pero ni siquiera así pude detenerla. Se fue y al siguiente día me desperté pensando en que en un mundo donde alguien podía sufrir tanto como lo hizo Elena, nadie podía encontrar historias felices de estrellas y amores y… así fue hasta que…

-Hasta que…- dijo Kurt en un susurro, las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Aquella historia le había vuelto el corazón un agujero oscuro de sólo imaginar el dolor de la abuela de Blaine, el enorme amor que sentía por su nieto y el enorme pesar de aquel chico que siendo tan joven ya había pasado por cosas realmente injustas para él.

-Hasta que me escuchaste cantar- dijo Blaine. Y su corazón se detuvo al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Kurt se quedó mudo de la sorpresa. Nunca hubiera imaginado algo como aquello de parte de Blaine, pero era consiente ahora de que sus palabras le habían disparado el corazón en un frenético latido.

-¿Yo?- dijo Kurt sin poder reprimir un temblor en su voz- ¿por qué yo?

-Me hiciste sentir visible una vez más- dijo Blaine levantándose de la banca- de algún modo me hiciste pensar que si alguien como tú me había mirado, era porque en el mundo había algo más que dolor y entonces yo…

-Volviste a creer en ti- dijo Kurt levantándose también. Él sabía que Blaine iba a agregar más, pero simplemente… simplemente de verdad no se sentía con fuerza para saberlo en ese momento- eso fue lo que pasó. Yo sólo trataba de hacer que te dieras cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres.

Blaine miró a Kurt y suspiró profundamente. Había estado a punto de decirle a Kurt tantas cosas, pero las palabras del joven vocalista lo detuvieron. Kurt no estaba listo para saber quizá, que aquello que le ocurría no había sido sólo cosa de descubrir de pronto que de verdad valía la pena. Quizá, aquella noche, aún no era el momento de hacerle saber a Kurt Hummel todo lo que le hubiera gustado que supiera, como que lo amaba, por ejemplo…

-Sí- dijo Blaine- creo que nunca te lo he agradecido del todo, pero… gracias por hacerme volver a creer en… mí.

Kurt le sonrió dulcemente y Blaine sintió que sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por mantener en esos labios aquella sonrisa. Blaine correspondió al gesto. El chico de los ojos azules se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciéndolo temblar, un temblor que nada tenía que ver con el frío de la noche.

-No me lo agradezcas- dijo Kurt sin soltarlo, no quería de hecho volver a soltarlo durante toda aquella noche- yo también puedo ser una estrella para ti, como una estrella amiga ¿sabes? No estás solo y tal vez yo te escuché cantar aquella vez porque era mi destino mostrarte que no… que nadie tiene que estar solo. Quiero ser tu amigo Blaine, de verdad quiero serlo y quiero que nunca más vuelvas a llorar y que sonrías y que me resultes adorable al sonrojarte y… ¿puedo, Blaine? ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Blaine sintió como un nudo en su garganta se formaba, pero no fue capaz de soltarse del abrazo de Kurt. El chico le estaba pidiendo algo que en definitiva podía ser. Si Kurt quería que fueran amigos, lo serían. Aún si eso significaba que nunca llegarían a ser algo más.

-Claro- dijo Blaine elevando su voz sobre el nudo que le parecía estar asfixiando la garganta- Ya lo somos, somos amigos… creo que a nadie más que a ti le había contado alguna vez todo esto.

-Eso quiero- dijo Kurt sintiéndose alegre de que Blaine le dijera aquello- que confíes en mí…

-Confío en ti- dijo Blaine- de verdad lo hago…

- Entonces… ¿nunca más huirás de mí? ¿Me dejarás escuchar tus canciones?

-Sí- dijo Blaine sintiendo todavía el calor del cuerpo de Kurt en sus bazos- si tú quieres claro. Y Kurt, puedes contar conmigo también. Si necesitas ayuda con tu audición de NYADA, no dudes en decirme ¿vale?

-¡Blaine!- dijo Kurt con verdadera emoción- no vuelvas nunca a las sombras ¿sí? No quiero que vuelvas allá, quiero que te quedes conmigo- Kurt sintió que su cara se coloreaba al decir aquello pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho. De verdad quería estar cerca de Blaine.

-No lo haré- dijo Blaine sonriendo y separándose del abrazo de Kurt- creo que ya no tengo ganas de volver ahí… Kurt, deberíamos volver a la habitación, hace frio…

-Pero tenemos mantas-dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa que parecía un arcoíris en medio de sus lagrimas- ¿no te gustaría dormir bajo el cielo estrellado?

Y sin agregar más, Kurt extendió una de las mantas en el suelo de piedra del corazón del laberinto y se sentó ahí, invitando a Blaine a que hiciera lo mismo a su lado. El chico de los ojos color avellana sonrió antes de caminar lentamente hacia Kurt y dejarse caer a su lado, sintiéndose bastante torpe en realidad. Kurt lo sintió cerca de él y como lo había previsto, las miles de preguntas que bullían en su interior se callaron de golpe al sentir a Blaine a su lado. La piel de Blaine estaba algo fría, pero un calor reconfortante acariciaba su cuerpo haciéndolo sonreír. Sí, en ese justo momento no sabía cómo nombrar ni qué hacer con lo que Blaine le provocaba pero estaba seguro de que si ya eran amigos, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- dijo Blaine- parece que hará más frío al amanecer.

-Seguro- dijo Kurt- es usted un aguafiestas, señor Anderson.

-Nathan dice lo mismo- dijo Blaine algo agitado. Si dormir en la misma habitación con Kurt era algo imposible, no sabía lo que le esperaba teniéndolo a su lado.

-Pues tiene razón- dijo Kurt acercándose más a Blaine y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quien al sentirlo así de cerca sintió como su corazón se paralizaba por un segundo para luego volver a la vida con un latido tan rápido como el del corazón de un ratón- además, así ya no hace frío…

Kurt le sonrió rogando porque Blaine no sintiera que estaba siendo un poco abusivo al hacer aquello, pero de verdad necesitaba tenerlo cerca, a su lado. Necesitaba aquella paz que Blaine significaba para él en medio de aquella fría noche de otoño en el que las estrellas parecían sonreírles complacidamente a los dos.

Blaine sonrió dulcemente al mirar la cara serena de Kurt y sin pensarlo mucho, sintiéndolo como algo natural, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalada del chico de los ojos azules quien sonrió alegremente y cerró sus ojos esperando volver a dormir. Blaine lo miró un largo rato, hasta que la respiración de Kurt tomó la misma velocidad acompasada que Blaine había observado en la habitación. El chico elevó sus ojos color avellana hacia el cielo nocturno y le pareció ver que una de las estrellas más grandes y brillantes le hacia un guiño amistoso. Blaine pensó que quizá era su abuela diciéndole que por fin había encontrado a su estrella y que ella estaba feliz de conocerla al fin.

Blaine le sonrió a la noche, le sonrió a Kurt que dormía ajeno a todo a su lado. Sin dudarlo, el chico tomó la manta que Kurt había puesto sobre sus hombros y la extendió sobre Kurt, quien volvió a sonreír en sueños. Blaine de pronto se sintió el ser más feliz y afortunado del universo. Podía estarse conformando, pero por aquella noche se sentía en paz con lo que tenía y le parecía suficiente. Aquella noche, aunque el viento soplaba a su alrededor trayendo consigo la esencia de un próximo invierno, Blaine no pasaría frio alguno porque una estrella, la suya, dormía plácidamente en sus brazos…

* * *

**Canción: Caracolas- Raúl Ornelas :3**


	8. Cuando la única respuesta eres tú

**********__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. Cuando la única respuesta eres tú**

Despertar en los brazos de Blaine Anderson no había sido su plan, es decir, quizá había sido lo que su corazón le había dictado hacer en aquel momento en el que la magia nocturna pareció haberse apoderado de su cuerpo pero… bueno, no se estaba quejando. Haber recibido el amanecer en los brazos de Blaine que seguían aferrados a él con fuerza a pesar de que el muchacho dormía con sus rizos negros cubriendo su frente, entraba sin duda en la definición de un perfecto inicio del fin de semana.

Kurt miró al chico que dormía en paz a su lado y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tranquila apareciera en su rostro. Ese era el rostro de Blaine cuando dormía y cuando el chico estaba perdido en el país de los sueños, sin que ninguna tristeza o recuerdo nublara su rostro era simplemente… hermoso.

Kurt sintió como sus mejillas se encendían al pensar en ello pero no podía evitarlo. Le gustaba aquel Blaine, ese pequeño muchacho que lo abrazaba aún, alejando de su cuerpo el frio del amanecer mientras dormía ajeno a la total agitación que causaba en el cuerpo, en la mente y en el corazón de Kurt.

Al mirarlo así, ajeno a todo, el muchacho de los ojos azules sentía la imperiosa necesidad de rendirse ante las evidencias de lo que le ocurría, de descansar su cabeza por siempre en ese pecho y de no alejarse nunca de él. Podía hacerlo pero ¿qué ocurriría una vez que le diera un nombre a toda aquella situación? ¿Qué ocurriría con él, con Blaine y con todo su mundo? Sinceramente por el momento bastaba con poder llamarlo amigo, por el momento solamente porque tal vez, cuando reuniera el valor suficiente no habría más remedio que aceptar que Blaine…

El muchacho suspiró al tiempo que sentía que Blaine se movía un poco en sueños haciendo que sus rizos desordenados hicieran cosquillas en una de sus mejillas. Aquel sencillo movimiento desató en él una descarga eléctrica que removió a cada una de las células de su cuerpo y sin embargo, Blaine siguió dormido, sin aflojar la fuerza de su abrazo, sin notar las miles de cosas contradictorias que estaba ocasionando en la mente del joven vocalista de los Warblers.

Kurt sonrió al pensar en ello, seguramente si Blaine pudiera meterse en su mente no podría creer nada de lo que ocurría en su interior, del torbellino en el que se había convertido su mente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kurt que aquel tipo de sentimiento llegaba cuando menos lo esperara no lo hubiera creído pero ahora ¿Por qué Blaine Anderson tenía que moverlo de aquel modo?

Porque cuando decía que no sabía qué hacer con ese sentimiento no estaba mintiendo. De verdad lo aterraba en la misma medida en la que lo maravillaba. Porque Kurt había sentido algo parecido muchas veces, pero nunca con tanta intensidad, nunca con tanta seguridad.

Hasta ese momento, había sido el chico al que todos amaban y no había tenido ninguna emoción que le resultara tan peligrosa para su corazón. Porque sabía, que lo que sentía por Blaine sería capaz de elevarlo hasta la nube más alta si quería, pero del mismo modo podía estrellarlo en el suelo dejándolo sin ganas de levantarse, en última instancia ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Kurt se había prometido, después de lo ocurrido con Finn, no dejar que nadie pudiera entrar a su corazón de la misma manera y lo había logrado en la misma medida en la que se alejaba de las emociones reales. Quizá por eso era tan conveniente que todos en la Academia Dalton pensaran que Sebastian y él eran algo más que amigos, porque había sido exactamente eso lo que lo había mantenido lejos de todos, lejos de alguien que pudiera romper todas sus defensas y hacer un torbellino en su interior del modo en el que Blaine lo había hecho.

Porque quizá lo más extraño de todo era que Blaine no había hecho nada para entrar tan dentro del alma del chico de los ojos azules, él mismo había caminado hacia él, era Kurt quien había hecho todo lo posible por hacer parte de su vida a Blaine Anderson y la constancia de eso, hacia que Kurt se sintiera más confuso aún. Blaine había roto todas sus barreras, él y su sonrisa triste, su mirada cansada, su… todo.

Kurt elevó sus ojos hacia el rostro dormido de Blaine y sintió que todas las respuestas del mundo estaban escritas en aquella cara. En los rizos negros que parecían una suave enredadera de azabache, en esos labios entreabiertos del color de las flores de cerezo de… cuántas cosas Kurt no podría escribir en la fina línea de esos labios, miles de historias, miles de canciones. La boca de Blaine era como una hoja en blanco en la que se podían descubrir y relatar tantas cosas…

Kurt paseó sus manos por entre los cabellos oscuros de Blaine y la sensación producto de aquella caricia resultó simplemente maravillosa. Blaine Anderson le hacía sentir paz y miedo al mismo tiempo, ternura y zozobra al contemplar sus parpados rendidos ante el sueño, su respiración pausada y de nuevo, esa boca, esos labios quietos llamándolo como si se tratara de una energía magnética a la que no podía escapar aunque quisiera.

El chico fue consiente en ese entonces de lo mucho que deseaba descubrir el secreto de aquella boca que por momentos exhalaba aire que electrizaba su piel. Kurt detuvo su mano que aún viajaba por entre la espesa jungla azabache de los cabellos de Blaine y comenzó a deslizarla suavemente hacia abajo, por las mejillas del chico dormido que en todo ese tiempo no había hecho el menor amago de despertarse. Sin duda alguna, Blaine tenía un sueño muy pesado que lo mantenía ajeno a todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor en ese justo instante. Los dedos de Kurt se detuvieron sobre los labios de Blaine que al tacto eran suaves y algo fríos por el clima del amanecer.

Quizá fue esa constancia la que lo animó a seguir adelante o simplemente fue la fuerza enorme de ese anhelo que ya no podía esperar más, pero el caso es que guiándose solamente por el frenético latido de su corazón que sabía mejor que él lo que quería, acercó despacio sus labios a los de Blaine. Tenía que tocarlos, rozarlos si quiera. Tenía que tomar ese riesgo porque no veía otra forma de calmar aquel deseo irrefrenable que ardía en sus entrañas, no importaba que Blaine se despertara y se mostrara consternado, asustado o con ganas de no volver a dirigirle la palabra nunca más en su vida.

Valía la pena, porque en ese entonces no sabía si Blaine podía entender lo que le ocurría a él, tenía que saber tantas cosas y una forma de empezar a entender todo era eso, arriesgándose. Casi deseo que Blaine despertara en medio de su beso, preguntándose si el joven Anderson le correspondería y entonces… sus labios se posaron sobre los del pelinegro y la reacción que desató aquel acto en su cuerpo fue inmediata: era más que una descarga eléctrica, faltaban palabras para describirlo.

Bien es cierto que aquel no era el primer beso de Kurt para nada, pero para el chico de los ojos azules, sabía distinto a todas las demás ocasiones en las que había besado a alguien. Aquella sensación era parecida a una oleada imparable de euforia que lo elevaba por los aires y le robaba el aliento. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar de fiesta, pidiendo que alargara aquel momento para siempre, que lo hiciera más profundo, pero Kurt no pudo.

Fueron menos de diez segundos en los que el chico mantuvo sus labios en los de Blaine, pero habían sido como un vislumbre de la eternidad para él. Kurt estuvo a punto de volver a buscar en los labios de Blaine una respuesta a lo que sentía pero no lo hizo. Aquel había sido un beso más suave que la caída de las hojas de otoño al suelo y sin embargo, había desatado aquel torrente de energía embriagadora en todo su ser. Y a pesar de la agitación del momento, a pesar de que aún no entendía el por qué de sus actos, el silencio bendito volvió a invadirlo y supo que estaba seguro de una sola cosa en el mundo: todas sus preguntas se callaban de golpe con la cercanía de Blaine, sencillamente porque Blaine era la respuesta a todas esas preguntas.

Kurt nunca llegó a entender del todo el motivo de aquel beso tomado sin permiso, pero no estaba arrepentido en absoluto. Tenía una certeza ahora, un hecho francamente agobiante pero sentía que podía vivir con ello. Sí, eso cambiaría sin duda alguna su relación con Blaine pero por el momento, le bastaba con el calor del recuerdo de aquel beso_."Lo besé- pensó y su cara se tornó escarlata- lo besé sin que se diera cuenta…"_ aquello era lo único verdadero para él en ese momento.

Kurt miró a Blaine y sonrió al descubrirlo aún dormido pero hubiera jurado que el joven Anderson estaba sonriendo en sueños. A pesar de su agitación, pensó que Blaine seguramente nunca recordaría aquel beso y si lo hacía, lo más seguro es que lo confundiría con uno de sus sueños.

Así era mejor, o al menos Kurt trataba de convencerse firmemente de eso a pesar de que el beso de Blaine, mejor dicho, el beso que había robado a Blaine le había dejado en los labios una sensación parecida al calor agobiante del fuego que no se calmaría hasta que aquel contacto ocurriera otra vez.

El chico suspiró profundamente antes de dejar que su cabeza callera otra vez en el pecho de Blaine y sonrió. Porque a pesar de todo el miedo que sentía, haberse atrevido a probar esos labios había sido simplemente maravilloso, sin duda, podía decir que aquellos habían sido los segundos más felices de toda su existencia.

-Kurt- oyó que decía la voz adormilada de Blaine haciendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo subiera a sus mejillas- ¿estás despierto?

Kurt le sonrió alegremente a Blaine antes de atreverse a mirarlo. El chico de los ojos color avellana estaba totalmente sonrojado y Kurt pensaba que su opinión ante eso no había cambiado ni un ápice: Blaine era simplemente adorable de aquel modo.

-Buenos días- dijo Kurt escuchando su propia voz con una resonancia dulce en su tono al dirigirse a Blaine- ¿dormiste bien?

Blaine miró al chico a los ojos y la enorme sonrisa con la que le había dicho aquellas palabras simplemente hizo que su respuesta se quedara atascada en su garganta ¿que si había dormido bien? Había pensado que dormir a lado de Kurt sería imposible pero en algún momento de la noche había caído profundamente dormido. Quizá había sido la carga enorme de emociones que había vivido la noche anterior, pero lo cierto era que hasta ese entonces no había dormido tan bien desde que ocurriera lo de Elena.

Su noche no había estado llena de la misma melancólica soledad de siempre e incluso sus sueños habían sido… hermosos. En especial ese último en el que sintió que los labios de Kurt tocaban los suyos por un momento casi imperceptible que se hizo eterno en medio de la bruma del dormir. Era de verdad una lástima que sólo hubiera sido uno de sus sueños, pero de algún modo, atesoraría aquella escena como algo digno de recordar en su mente ¿Qué si había dormido bien? Estaba seguro que su sonrisa contestaría mejor esa pregunta que él.

-Sí- dijo el chico suspirando por el recuerdo de su sueño- ¿y tú? ¿No fue incomodo dormir como…, bueno…

-¡Para nada!- dijo Kurt ocultando tras de su segura sonrisa todas las señales de agitación que Blaine le causaba- eres una muy buena almohada, estoy tentado de llevarte a mi habitación y dormir contigo todas las no…

Kurt se detuvo en medio del discurso siendo consciente de lo que había dicho. Caray, tenía que reprimir las ganas de decir cosas como aquella delante de Blaine.

-¡Oh!- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana totalmente escarlata- no creo que a Sebastian le guste que me presentes como tu nueva almohada sinceramente, pero bueno, me alegra que hayas dormido bien.

Kurt rió alegremente de la broma de Blaine y se separó suavemente de sus brazos y cuando lo hizo, sintió la necesidad de que Blaine volviera a envolverlo en ellos una vez más. Aquella situación era sinceramente algo extraña pero no se arrepentía de nada. Si la incomodidad era el precio que tenía que pagar para estar con Blaine, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero ya no concebía su vida sin tener cerca a ese joven.

"Genial- pensó- genial, estoy hablando como los personajes de mis novelas favoritas, hablo como un muchacho enamorado…".

Enamorado… ¿era eso? ¿Kurt Hummel se había enamorado de Blaine Anderson?

-Creo que deberíamos ir a desayunar- dijo Blaine algo confuso por el desconcierto que se había dibujado en la cara de Kurt- y después podemos uhm… no sé ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?

-¿Y si nos quedamos en Dalton?- dijo Kurt carraspeando. De verdad ese día no tenía ganas de compartir a Blaine con nadie en el mundo exterior- podemos ir a desayunar y luego, simplemente pasar el día en los jardines ¿te gusta la idea?

-Claro- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa tranquila. En realidad cualquier plan que incluyera a Kurt en él estaba bien para él- me parece muy bien.

Kurt miró la sonrisa de ese chico y sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Blaine podía hacerle sentir todo lo que se había jurado no volver a sentir nunca jamás en su vida? ¿Blaine podía llegar a sentir lo mismo por él? ¿Podía?

-Blaine yo- dijo Kurt en un tono muy bajo- yo… ayer, es decir yo…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Blaine con un poco de miedo- ¿te molestó algo de lo que dije?

-No, no es eso- dijo Kurt rápidamente- es sólo que, no sé cómo explicártelo.

-Explicarme ¿qué?- dijo Blaine realmente confundido.

-Pues que… de verdad aprecio que hayas aceptado ser mi amigo- dijo Kurt sintiendo como su mirada bajaba al suelo, algo realmente extraño en él.

-No me lo agradezcas- dijo Blaine acercándose al chico- es bueno tener amigos, más cuando ese amigo es alguien como tú.

Kurt levantó la vista hasta la cara sonriente de Blaine y sintió un deseo terrible de derretirse justo en ese momento a los pies del joven Anderson ¿qué pasaba si nada era tan complicado como él lo creía? ¿Qué tal si era más fácil simplemente rendirse ya y decirle a Blaine que no sabía cómo llamarle a lo que le hacía sentir pero que quería sentirlo cada día de su vida por él?

-Gracias Blaine- dijo el chico dejando sus preguntas de lado y tomado una de las manos de Blaine- ¿vamos a desayunar?

Los dos caminaron en silencio por el laberinto. El canto de las aves los acompañó en su paseo hacia la habitación que lucía desolada en medio de la mañana. Kurt sentía que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Aquello no era posible, pero al mismo tiempo lo era.

Estaba caminando de la mano de Blaine por toda la academia sin pararse a pensar que ese comportamiento era realmente muy raro entre dos chicos que eran amigos solamente, pero Blaine tampoco parecía tener reparo alguno en caminar con él de aquella forma. Quizá Kurt no necesitaba en ese entonces una etiqueta para clasificar lo que sentía porque la única constancia es que estaba sintiendo algo. Algo mucho más grande que él y que todo su miedo, algo hermoso que hacía que aquella fría mañana de otoño su alma siguiera en flor al sentir la suavidad de la mano de Blaine Anderson en la suya.

Después de llegar a la habitación y ducharse rápidamente, los chicos fueron al comedor de la academia donde desayunaron prácticamente en soledad. Sus risas, eran las únicas que llenaban el recinto donde sólo una cocinera algo mayor los miraba con verdadera ternura en los ojos.

Blaine y Kurt de verdad estaban pasando una mañana muy agradable. Parecía que desde la otra noche, estar juntos fuera lo más normal del mundo. Era como si se conocieran desde tiempos inmemorables y por ello pudieran sentir que aunque nadie más los acompañara, no había soledad alguna que los estuviera rodeando. Reían de cualquier cosa, hablaban de cualquier cosa, parecían realmente un par de amigos que estaban simplemente felices uno frente al otro.

Blaine se sentía realmente seguro, como si hablar con Kurt fuera una habilidad innata en él, tomando en cuenta que con cualquier otra gente le costaba un esfuerzo mayúsculo el poder interactuar con normalidad. Kurt por otro lado, no podía evitar su alegría, la completa dicha de estar con aquel chico que sonreía amablemente hasta a la más absurda de sus tonterías, de ese chico que lo hacía sentirse feliz por ser tal y como era, sin tener que pretender nada, siendo sólo Kurt a los ojos de la persona que si bien había puesto de cabeza su mundo entero, podía también hacerle desear que ese caos nunca volviera a su lugar.

En resumen, los dos chicos estaban más que contentos, sin hacer preguntas, sin dar respuestas, disfrutando el simple y casi milagroso hecho de haberse encontrado en un mundo enorme para encontrar en los ojos del otro lo que habían estado esperando. Blaine había encontrado a su estrella, Kurt, aunque aún no se decidiera a nombrar aquello, había encontrado a alguien que le había hecho volver a creer en la posibilidad de todo.

Después del desayuno, los dos jóvenes pasearon de nuevo por los jardines de Dalton hablando de todo y de nada. No había un tema en específico y realmente no volvieron a hablar de las cosas profundas que habían tratado la noche anterior. Bastaba saber por el momento que el color favorito de Blaine era el violeta y el de Kurt el azul, o que Blaine era gran aficionado al futbol americano y Kurt a la cocina. Cosas como esas eran las que esa tarde, tenían una importancia esencial para ellos dos.

El atardecer los sorprendió en medio de un pequeño jardín donde los últimos rayos de sol matizaban de un brillo especial a las miles de hojas regadas en el suelo. Era después de todo, la época otoñal y los dos jóvenes seguían charlando el uno al lado del otro, sin ponerse a pensar realmente que aquella charla, que aquel intercambio de palabras pudiera cansarlos algún día.

-Y entonces- dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa- Rachel me dijo que nunca podría cantar _defying gravity_ mejor que ella, y lo tomé como una afrenta personal. Practiqué día y noche hasta que logré conseguir aquella nota súper alta y canté ante ella, puedo decirte que ese día fue la primera gran victoria de Kurt Hummel ante la señorita Berry, alguien tenía que bajarle los humos…

Blaine rió alegremente de la historia de Kurt. La verdad no podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de cantar mejor que él, pero le gustaba saber que siempre había podido demostrarle a todo el mundo de lo que era capaz.

-¿Y no te estuvo molestando por eso el día entero?- preguntó Blaine, que para ese entonces sabía del mal de verborrea que padecía Rachel.

-¡Oh claro! Estuvo todo el día detrás de mí preguntándome cómo lo había logrado, pero soportarla a ella no fue el problema real- dijo Kurt en un tono triste que de verdad no le gustó nada a Blaine.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- dijo Blaine en un tono suave

-Tonterías de chicos- dijo Kurt restándole importancia con un levantamiento de hombros- empezaron a molestarme diciendo que cantaba como niña, que era una pequeña… bueno, ya sabes, las cosas que siempre dicen los chicos.

-¿Alguien te lastimó?- preguntó Blaine realmente angustiado.

-Físicamente, no tanto, el dolor fue de otro tipo…

-¿No tanto?- dijo Blaine realmente alarmado, no le parecía posible que alguien alguna vez hubiera podido hacerle daño a Kurt.

-Había un neandertal que siempre me molestaba, desde pequeños. Cuando supo que había cantado de aquel modo, simplemente me volví su blanco favorito, llegó a empujarme varias veces en los casilleros, me insultaba, llamaba a casa y le decía cosas ofensivas a mi padre, cosas así… por eso papá pensó que me convenía estar en Dalton en la preparatoria, y no se equivocó, me gusta Dalton, amo estar aquí.

-A veces la gente es idiota- dijo Blaine sintiendo un odio enorme hacia ese neandertal sin nombre- nadie merece que lo traten así sólo porque no puede ser igual a los demás.

-No, nadie merece eso- dijo Kurt ahuyentando aquellos recuerdos negros de su pasado- pero ya basta de recuerdos tristes, de verdad me siento feliz de poder estar en Dalton, de poder estar aquí hoy, contigo… con, bueno, con todos mis amigos.

-¿Estás feliz ahora?- dijo Blaine sin poder evitarlo- ¿no te he aburrido? De verdad, no suelo ser muy divertido que digamos.

-Claro que no- dijo Kurt con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- de verdad ha sido un día muy lindo a tu lado- "más que eso" pensó el chico sin decirlo- además, bueno, espero que yo tampoco te haya causado mucho conflicto, suelo hablar demasiado cuando me siento en confianza.

-Ha sido divertido- dijo Blaine sonriendo felizmente- ha sido genial escuchar su apasionante vida, señor Hummel.

-¿Te ríes de mí acaso?- dijo Kurt divertido por la broma. En aquel día había tenido la dicha de ver la faceta bromista de Blaine.

-No- dijo Blaine con seriedad- me rio contigo, es decir, bueno somos amigos, nos podemos reír el uno del otro ¿no?

-Bueno sí, pero ¿por qué burlarse de mi apasionante existencia?- dijo Kurt con un adorable puchero.

-No es burla, es sólo que… bueno sí, la verdad te estoy tomando un poco el pelo- dijo Blaine rompiendo a reír.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo Kurt- con que tomándome el pelo a mí, señor Anderson, a mí que no hice nada más que confiar en usted, me siento realmente traicionado, creo que sólo habrá una forma de arreglar esto…

-¿Cómo?- dijo Blaine

-Corre por tu vida, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine se levantó alegre por el juego que le proponía Kurt y empezó a correr sin dirección aparente sin dejar de reír. A esa hora del día el sol se preparaba para ocultarse lentamente, no sin antes hacer que el campo donde aquel par de chicos, olvidándose del mundo, corrían al parecer huyendo el uno del otro y al mismo tiempo acercándose más, brillara haciendo destellos sobre los jardines cubiertos de hojas rojas y amarillas.

Kurt se sentía libre sintiendo el frio viento de la tarde en sus mejillas mientras corría detrás de Blaine. El pelinegro, se veía tan gracioso corriendo al ser más pequeño que él, que causaba ternura mirarlo. Si Kurt hubiera querido lo habría alcanzado desde tiempo atrás pero no tenia gana alguna de que aquel juego terminara.

Blaine volvía la vista de vez en cuando hacia Kurt que no dejaba de seguirlo a una distancia francamente corta. Nunca antes se había sentido tan tranquilo, sentía su cuerpo en movimiento más suyo que nunca. El sonido de su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos, le hacía querer agradecer cada latido. Él hubiera podido pasar la vida entera corriendo, lo sabía ahora, si era Kurt Hummel el que lo estuviera siguiendo.

-¡Te atrapé!- dijo Kurt riendo y tomándolo del brazo. Tan distraído como estaba, no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por su equilibrio y cayó al suelo trayendo a Kurt consigo.

Las carcajadas de los muchachos llenaron la tarde mientras rodaban por entre las hojas de nuevo sin pensar en nada. De pronto se quedaron quietos, uno al lado del otro mirándose a los ojos en silencio. Kurt aún sujetaba el brazo de Blaine, no lo soltó, no quería hacerlo. No se escuchaba más que el sonido del viento en las ramas, eso y el palpitar de dos jóvenes corazones que por el momento- y aunque a sus dueños aún les cupiera alguna duda- sabían con toda certeza que por fin se habían encontrado, que después de una larga espera, de días perdidos entre las sombras, por fin podían estar el uno cerca del otro sin pedir más a la vida que aquella cercanía.

Ninguno de los dos quería romper aquel encantamiento. No había lugar para algún movimiento o alguna palabra que pudiera devolverlos a la realidad donde todo parecía más complicado que aquella simplicidad que los embargaba en el silencio. Blaine miraba embelesado a Kurt. No había visto nunca, ni la noche anterior, sus ojos azules tan cerca de él. Y el estar sumido en aquel infinito celeste era lo que le impedía el querer hablar, no podía siquiera respirar, lo había olvidado. No podía hacer más que resguardar aquel silencio y pedirle al tiempo que dejara que aquel instante durara lo suficiente para ser inolvidable.

Kurt miraba a Blaine sintiendo que en aquel caos en el que se había convertido su mundo, Blaine era lo único tangible, lo único significativo. Deseaba con toda el alma que el mundo dejara de girar, al menos un momento, al menos ese momento de infinita paz.

Sin saber bien cómo, Kurt se fue acercando más y más al rostro del otro muchacho. Lentamente y sin prisa, la distancia que lo separaba de los labios de Blaine, se fue haciendo menor. Sentía cómo su corazón, bombeando sangre a diestra y siniestra por todo su cuerpo le avisaba, más bien, le gritaba que añoraba con todas sus fuerzas el volver a sentir los labios de Blaine en los suyos. Pero ¿se dejaría llevar? ¿Qué pensaría Blaine si culminaba con lo que ya había empezado?

Blaine sentía también que la distancia entre su rostro y el de Kurt se hacía cada vez menor en cada instante. Era más que consciente de lo que ocurriría y a pesar del miedo y del latido furioso de su corazón, quería que sucediera, lo deseaba con toda el alma, porque tal vez, nunca más en su vida tendría la oportunidad de lograr que aquello volviera a pasar. La sensación que lo invadía era muy distinta a la angustia que siempre lo había acompañado, aquello le parecía lo más natural del mundo, lo más sencillo.

Esperó en calma, sin romper el silencio a que Kurt se decidiera a culminar con aquel acto pero de pronto se detuvo. Kurt alargó la mano hacia su cabello y sacudió de él las pequeñas hojas que habían quedado prisioneras de sus rizos con lo que el hechizo de aquel instante se había roto, se había diluido como los últimos rayos luminosos del sol que le daban paso a los rosados y naranjas del ocaso.

-Estaba lleno de hojas- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada. Sentía que se había detenido justo a tiempo de cometer una locura- aunque te sientan bastante bien, la verdad.

Blaine un poco decepcionado, suspiró y le devolvió la sonrisa a Kurt sacudiendo también los cabellos castaños del ojiazul.

-El tuyo también- le dijo y se levantó del suelo invitando a Kurt a hacer lo mismo.

Después de todo, los dos muchachos habían vuelto de golpe a la realidad.

-Me duele el estomago de reír tanto- dijo Blaine tratando de darle a la conversación un tema normal.

-No habías reído así en mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-La verdad no- dijo Blaine- suelo reír de los chistes de Nathan, o de sus hermanos cuando puedo verlos pero no de este modo, esto es… casi una locura ¿no crees? Es decir, hace semanas estaba envuelto en una tristeza de la que no quería salir y de la que pensé no salir nunca y ahora, esto es a lo que se llama ser feliz, supongo.

-¿Eres feliz?- preguntó Kurt con la esperanza de ser él la causa de la dicha de Blaine.

-Sí- dijo el chico- gracias por esto Kurt.

-De nada- dijo el ojiazul sintiendo que las mariposas de su estomago empezaban a bailar la conga- pero serás más feliz aún cuando encuentres a tu estrella- dijo Kurt no sin cierta amargura en la voz- sé que vas a encontrarla.

-No- dijo Blaine mirando al joven seriamente, tanto que Kurt llegó a asustarse un poco. – No, Kurt, tú y yo, los dos, vamos a encontrarla.

La sonrisa con la que Blaine había dicho aquellas palabras hizo que en el pecho de Kurt los fuegos artificiales comenzaran a estallar. No sabía muy bien el significado de esas palabras, ni si eso quería decir que aquello era una promesa de que tal vez podía llegar a ser la estrella de Blaine pero ¿qué más daba? Si la vida estaba compuesta de pequeños momentos de felicidad como aquel, de verdad valía la pena poder vivirla.

-¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó Kurt volviendo a tomar a Blaine de la mano en un gesto que aquel día había sido lo más normal del mundo.

-Vamos.

Y sin decir más, caminaron hacia el comedor, lamentando que el fin de semana estuviera a cada paso más cerca de su inevitable desenlace.

* * *

Los dos jóvenes estaban acostados en la cama de Blaine mirando un viejo álbum de fotografías que Kurt había encontrado en el escritorio donde Pavarotti piaba alegremente. Frente a él, se desplegaban imágenes de un pequeño de mirada color avellana que sonreía deslumbrantemente a lado de una mujer muy bella de ojos verdes y otro pequeño niño de rizos cobrizos a lado de él. Se trataba de una imagen realmente alegre de Blaine, Nathan y Elena, recuerdos de su infancia.

-¿Hace cuanto que conoces a Nathan?- preguntó Kurt a medida que las imágenes avanzaban y la presencia de Nathan Bailey se hacía más persistente en cada nueva imagen.

-Desde que teníamos dos años- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa al pensar en su amigo de toda la vida- mi abuela y su madre eran muy buenas amigas. Emma y mi mamá fueron compañeras en la Real Academia de Música de Londres, alumnas de Elena.

-¡Oh vaya!- dijo Kurt sin dejar de hojear el álbum- así que tú mamá también cantaba, y la madre de Nathan también, son casi como una familia ¿no? ¿Bailey también canta?

-Creo que somos una extraña familia, sí, aunque no sé la verdad si Nate canta, pero siempre dice que el shampoo le aplaude como loco en la regadera- dijo Blaine sonriendo- aunque es bastante bueno tocando el piano, de hecho Emma y Elena solían decir que el talento musical se salta una generación en cada familia.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Kurt riendo

-Pues sí, Emma jura que Nathan es bueno en el piano sólo por obligación y Elena decía que mi papá nunca mostró el menor interés en la música, debe ser por eso…

-Nathan y tú son como…- dijo Kurt algo pensativo- no sé, como… ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar que él sería tu verdadera estrella?

-No- dijo Blaine casi al instante- Nathan es casi mi hermano, sólo eso. Me sentiría muy incomodo pensando en él como algo más, la verdad.

-Pero mira las cosas de este modo- dijo Kurt sin dejar de insistir aunque un poco más tranquilo- se conocen prácticamente desde siempre, son tan buenos amigos, sus familias se conocen entre sí, no sé Blaine, además ya te pidió matrimonio ¿o no?

-Nathan le pide matrimonio a un nuevo chico cada dos semanas- dijo Blaine riendo- Kurt, de verdad, Nate es mi mejor amigo, sólo eso.

-Vale, vale- dijo Kurt intentando dejar aquel tema por la paz- pero es que…

-¡Kurtie!- dijo una voz conocida irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Aquella voz hizo que Blaine frunciera el ceño en señal de franco disgusto y que Kurt fuera consciente de que había llegado el momento de separarse de Blaine. Sebastian Smythe estaba de vuelta.

El joven rubio entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso y Blaine lamentó con todo el corazón haber dejado la puerta entreabierta, mientras tanto, el joven Smythe miraba alternativamente a Kurt y Blaine y a juzgar por la expresión de los dos chicos que no habían recibido su regreso con mucha alegría que digamos, Sebastian se dio cuenta de que todo había ocurrido de acuerdo a su plan, todo iba de maravilla y la constancia de ese pensamiento le hizo expresar una mueca de total satisfacción.

-Hola Seb- dijo el ojiazul algo desanimado- ¿cómo te fue?

-De maravilla, cariño, como siempre- contestó el muchacho sin hacer menor caso de Blaine que se había levantado de la cama sin hacer ruido- de hecho, de todos los que adicionaron el sábado, fui el mejor sin duda, no hay nadie que lo haya hecho mejor que yo, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y eso lo dices tú o te lo dijeron los evaluadores en NYADA?- preguntó Kurt con cierta burla en la voz.

-Todos coincidimos en eso, no te preocupes- dijo el chico con presunción- ¿y tú? ¿Me perdonas por dejarte solo con…? Pero bueno, ya no importa, estoy aquí… oye Nerdy- dijo el chico mirando a Blaine de pronto- y tú ¿no tienes que ir a componer una sinfonía o algo así?

-Hola Sebastian, es un gusto volver a verte y me alegra que te haya ido bien en Nueva York- dijo Blaine con una enorme sonrisa y un tono despreocupado que hizo reír a Kurt- la verdad sí debo de componer algo, pero no puedo hacerlo porque, bueno, no sé si te diste cuenta pero estas en mi habitación.

-¡Oh Blainey, tienes razón!- dijo Sebastian encantado de tener una excusa para molestar a Blaine- ya decía yo que olía francamente mal en este lugar, Kurt, cariño ¿podemos irnos de aquí? El señor Anderson debe de estar francamente ocupado, apuesto a que moriste de aburrimiento a su lado, mira, hasta Pavarotti parece a punto de morir desde que lo tiene él.

-Adelántate Seb, en seguida te alcanzo, no he empacado aún.

-¿Empacar qué?- dijo Sebastian renuente a dejar la habitación de Blaine sin Kurt a su lado.

-Mi ropa, idiota- dijo Kurt en un tono tan molesto que Sebastian se quedó sin réplica.

-Bueno- dijo el joven rubio con voz seductora acercándose a Kurt y abrazándolo con fuerza delante de Blaine- no me hagas esperar Kurtie, de verdad te extrañe y hay tanto que debemos hacer y tanto que debo contarte…

Y sin decir más, Sebastian salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfante y dejando a Kurt con ganas de matarlo y a Blaine con ganas de desaparecerlo para siempre de la faz de la tierra.

El joven Hummel pasó a toda prisa frente a Blaine sin atreverse a mirarlo y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a la presencia cálida de Blaine en aquellos dos días. De verdad, volver a su habitación y a la cotidianidad de la semana que empezaría, lo hacían sentirse realmente extraño, pero bueno, nadie le había dicho que los fines de semana, por más buenos que sean, no duran para siempre.

-Bueno Blaine - dijo Kurt tomando su maleta y su manta azul- gracias de verdad, estos dos días fueron… sólo gracias.

-A ti- le dijo Blaine sonriendo con melancolía. También él lamentaba terriblemente el termino de aquel fin de semana- es a ti a quien debo agradecer, nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, claro- dijo Kurt dándose cuenta de que era cierto, vería a Blaine al otro día, o más tarde en la cena- yo, sólo… es que… bueno, nos vemos Blaine.

-Hasta luego.

Kurt salió de la habitación sintiendo que dejaba una parte de sí en aquel lugar, una parte que no sabía que había perdido cuando entró el viernes en la noche. Blaine se sentó en la orilla de su cama tarareándole una cancioncilla a Pavarotti quien, contrario a lo que Sebastian había dicho, parecía cantar con más alegría que nunca. Quizá la pequeña ave sabía de toda la intensidad de sentimientos con que Kurt y Blaine habían llenado la habitación. Quizá Pavarotti no tenía miedo de cantarle al amor.

-¡Blainey!- dijo la voz de Nathan después de que había pasado una hora desde que Kurt se había ido.- ¡Blainey! Tienes que contármelo todo ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Se besaron? ¿Hiciste algo más? Porque bromeaba cuando decía lo de llevarte vestido de blanco al altar, ¿te dijo que te ama? ¿Le dijiste tú? Anderson, no me hagas esto y dímelo todo de una vez, no manejé como demonio sólo para llegar aquí en tiempo record sin ser multado ¿sabes?

-Hola Nate, me da mucho gusto verte querido amigo, yo también te extrañé.- dijo Blaine extrañando de pronto el silencio en el que había estado sumergido en el recuerdo de su fin de semana a lado de Kurt Hummel.

-¡Oh vamos, Blainey! deja el sentimentalismo para luego- dijo Nate rápidamente- ¿qué hiciste? ¿Me amas ahora por dejarte a lado de Hummel?

-¡Ah, claro! Sí fue un plan tuyo entonces- dijo Blaine divertido- señor Bailey, está usted en un enorme aprieto.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Nate sentándose a su lado algo preocupado- ¿te trató mal? ¿Smythe te dijo algo? ¿No pasó nada? Blaine, habla ya.

-¿Te parece poco haberme lanzado al ruedo así como así?

-Blainey, Blainey- dijo Nathan poniendo los ojos en blanco- si yo no lo hacía, tu hubieras hecho algo al respecto hasta el siglo próximo, no podía dejarte así, vi la oportunidad y bueno ¡YA DIME QUE PASÓ!

-Nada- dijo Blaine sin saber cómo contarle a Nathan todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Nada de nada?- dijo Nathan algo decepcionado- Blaine, te agradezco tu fidelidad, pero bueno hombre, creo que exageraste. Te dejo al chico prácticamente solo junto a ti y ¿nada?

-No- dijo Blaine riendo- o al menos nada de lo que tu cochambrosa mente hubiera estado orgullosa.

-¡OH!- dijo Nate recuperando la emoción- ¡Entonces sí hubo algo! ¿Podías dejar de hacerme pagar por mi buena idea, por la que por cierto me debes un helado, y decirme de una buena vez qué demonios hiciste con Hummel estos dos días?

-Cielos Nathan, pareces comadre chismosa de barrio- rió Blaine- no pasó nada señor Bailey, te fui fiel en cuerpo y alma. Kurt y yo hablamos mucho, hicimos los deberes, me platicó de su familia, yo de la mía, dormimos juntos en el laberinto…

-¿QUÉ USTEDES QUÉ?- dijo Nathan asustando a Pavarotti con el sonido estridente de su voz.

-Que hablamos mucho.

-¡No, no, no!- dijo Nathan al borde del colapso. Nunca hubiera imaginado algo así ni en su pensamiento más oscuro, como le dijera Blaine.- sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Nada, sólo dormimos en el laberinto, juntos, ya.

-¿Y no lo besaste?

-No.

-¡DEMONIOS BLAINEY!- dijo Nathan poniéndose de pie de un salto frente a Blaine- creo que antes de dejarte solo debí de darte uno de mis infalibles cursos de seducción, eres un torpe amigo. Si yo fuera tú, me la habría pasado el fin de semana besuqueando a Kurt Hummel hasta que nuestros labios…

-Creo que esto ya fue demasiado- dijo Blaine sintiendo que esa conversación ya estaba fuera de lugar- a pesar de que estés decepcionado de mí, me la pasé realmente muy bien y en realidad tengo que agradecértelo, Kurt y yo somos amigos ahora.

Nathan sonrió al mirar en Blaine aquella genuina alegría que se dibujaba en su rostro. Era más que obvio que Blaine no era como él, Blaine iba despacio, disfrutando cada paso, y sabía que era así porque la alegría con la que su amigo le había dicho que él y Kurt eran amigos, bastaba para poder hacerle ver a Nathan la pureza de sus sentimientos hacia Kurt.

-Bueno- dijo Nate con más calma- algo es algo.

-Sí- dijo Blaine con la mirada anegada por el brillo de sus recientes recuerdos- aunque ese algo es mucho en realidad.

-Pero bueno- dijo Nathan reprimiendo un suspiro- de cualquier modo voy a darte mi infalible curso de seducción para próximas ocasiones. Lección 1: si tu más guapo y mejor amigo te deja solo con el amor de tu vida, asegúrate de besarle mientras duerme.

-¿Y cómo se supone que seduces a alguien besándolo mientras duerme?- dijo Blaine levantándose también.

-¿Yo qué sé?- dijo Nathan saliendo de la habitación e invitando a Blaine a que lo siguiera- pero funciona el 99.9% de los casos y es a prueba de torpes, o sea, es infalible.

-Ajá- dijo Blaine- ¿a dónde vamos?

-¿Cómo que a dónde?- dijo Nate- por mi helado, y quiero que me cuentes más de tu fin de semana y no te dejaré en paz hasta que lo hagas ¿entendido?

-Dije que te había extrañado ¿verdad?- dijo Blaine suspirando- me retracto.

-Oh Blaine, no sabes lo que dices- dijo Nathan y caminó un poco más rápido.- el día que te canses de mí, dejarás de amar a Kurt Hummel, o sea, es imposible, lo siento. Y apúrate hombre, quiero un enorme helado de menta con jarabe de chocolate y galletas de vainilla ¡enorme!

-Tendrás un infarto a los cuarenta con tanta grasa y azúcar en tu cuerpo, Nate.

-Ya mamá, comí espinacas todo el fin de semana, vamos por mi helado y déjame en paz.

Blaine siguió a su amigo que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el estacionamiento de la academia y no pudo evitar sonreír. La verdad, Nathan era exasperante algunas veces pero en ese justo instante y recordando que había sido por él que había vivido aquel maravilloso fin de semana a lado de Kurt, sentía que todo el helado de menta del mundo no era suficiente para pagarle a Nathan lo que había hecho por él.

* * *

Kurt corría por los pasillos de la Academia realmente preocupado. La conversación con Sebastian lo había dejado algo aturdió porque, realmente no esperaba que las audiciones en NYADA pudieran alterarlo de aquel modo, pero lo cierto era, que después de escuchar decir a Sebastian que de los 200 aspirantes que habían evaluado el sábado, la enorme mayoría había cantado la misma canción, con la misma buena y sorprendente voz que Kurt creía tener, era francamente apabullante.

Sebastian le había dicho que al menos 50 chicas habían cantado la misma canción que él tenía planeado cantar. Eso era realmente alarmante, porque sólo faltaba una semana para su audición ¿Qué pasaba si los evaluadores estaban hartos de escuchar la misma canción una y otra vez? ¿Qué tal si después de todo no era tan bueno como él creía que era?

Todas esas dudas habían quedado en su cabeza, dejándolo francamente aturdido y volviendo a poner de cabeza su mundo que de por sí ya estaba desordenado por lo ocurrido con Blaine. Cuando pensó en él, cuando volvió a recordar aquel beso robado en pleno amanecer, la constancia de que Blaine era la única respuesta para él, llegó a calmarlo un poco. Blaine le había dicho que podía contar con él para su audición en NYADA ¿no? Pues bueno, ese era un buen momento para aprovechar aquel detalle.

Kurt llegó a la habitación que hasta hacia unos días había compartido con Blaine. Era la tarde del lunes y no había podido ver al pelinegro porque Wess había suspendido el ensayo de los Warblers a causa de una epidemia de gripe que atacó a la mitad del coro, por lo que el chico ojiazul no había tenido más remedio que dejar colgado a Sebastian con un proyecto de historia que tenían que hacer juntos para salir en busca de Blaine. De verdad lo necesitaba y no sólo por el asunto de su audición.

El chico tocó la puerta con algo de fuerza excesiva y una amigable cara adornada con una mata de rizos cobrizos le dio la bienvenida.

-Hola Hummel- dijo Nate algo sorprendido- ya lo extrañas ¿eh? Eso sí que fue rápido…

-¿El qué?- dijo Kurt- tratando de ver a Blaine sobre el hombro de Nathan y sin hacer caso de la obvia insinuación del capitán del equipo de soccer.

-Nada, nada- dijo Nathan quien después de que Blaine le contara lo ocurrido el fin de semana, estaba dispuesto a apostar su herencia a que el joven Hummel estaba tan perdido por Blaine, como Blaine lo estaba por él- ¿buscabas a Blainey?

-Sí- dijo Kurt casi gritando- ¿está aquí?

-No- dijo Nate pensando en ponerle algo de emoción a la situación y comprobar de paso, que estaba en lo correcto- lo lamento, salió con uno de esos chicos ¿Jeffrey? Algo así, pero dijo que volvería temprano.

-¿Jeff?- dijo Kurt realmente contrariado- ¿para qué salió con Jeff? ¿Te dijo que harían? ¿Es una cita?¿es…?

-No sé muy bien, la verdad- dijo Nathan sonriendo al comprobar su hipótesis- pero no te preocupes Hummel, no creo que sea una cita y si lo fuera, Blaine es un torpe de primera categoría, así que lo más seguro es que hayan ido a comprar un café y a hablar de la tarea de biología, que creo, era el tema de su exposición de mañana.

-¿Biología?- dijo Kurt recuperando el aliento- ¡Oh, es eso! Ya veo, y ¿sabes a dónde iba a ir después de su… de su tarea?

-Lo más seguro es que esté en su Warblercueva, dijo que quería adelantar algo de lo de su canción aprovechando que no tendría ensayos esta semana, debe estar allá supongo, ya es algo tarde, pero creo que necesitaba un piano o algo así.

-Gracias Nathan- dijo el chico con ganas de abrazar al chico que lo miraba sonriendo con suficiencia.

-De nada Hummel, oye ¿te puedo dar un consejo?

-¿De qué?- dijo Kurt algo contrariado.

-Oh, nada de importancia, simple cultura general.

-Bueno, si es así….- dijo Kurt con impaciencia. Tenía que correr en busca de Blaine.

-Yo que tú, pensaría en dejar mi miedo de lado antes de que Jeff transforme las tareas de biología en lecciones prácticas de anatomía- dijo Nathan en tono serio.

-No te entendió Bailey, yo…

-Sólo piénsalo- dijo Nate- buenas noches Kurt, y ahora ¡Ve por él tigre!

La puerta de la habitación de Blaine se cerró ante él haciéndolo saltar. Realmente aquella plática con Nathan Bailey había sido demasiado extraña, no había entendido nada de la última parte, pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en aquello con calma. Ahora lo único que importaba era encontrar a Blaine.

Corrió realmente rápido hacia la tercera planta, casi ahogando a sus pulmones por el esfuerzo, pero cuando escuchó las teclas del piano sonando al otro lado de la puerta, supo exactamente que sólo el joven Anderson podía tocar de aquella manera.

-¡Blaine!- dijo el chico abriendo la puerta, feliz de haber dado con él- Blaine, por fin yo… ¡Oh! Hola, Jeff.

Los dos muchachos que estaban sentados al piano giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta con un poco de sobresalto. El corazón de Kurt quería salírsele del pecho al mirar aquella escena, pero de verdad esperaba no haber interrumpido nada importante. Nathan le había dicho que Blaine y Jeff sólo habían estado haciendo tarea de biología, eso era todo. Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía así? Con ganas de patear la sonriente cara de Jeffrey Collins ¿por qué?

-Hola Kurt- dijo el muchacho rubio sonriente- Blaine me enseñaba a tocar el piano ¿puedes creerlo?

-No, no sabía que tenías interés en aprender- dijo el chico ojiazul más serio de lo que hubiera esperado.

-¡Oh sí!- dijo Jeff radiantemente- quiero aprender a tocar algo antes de San Valentín.

-Falta mucho para eso- dijo Kurt sin poder evitar que su voz saliera con un tono de molestia absoluta.

-Ya lo sé- dijo el chico sin borrar su sonrisa- por eso le he pedido a Blaine que me enseñe desde ahora, tengo que aprender y sorprender a Nick cuando lo haga, pero soy algo torpe con las notas ¿verdad Blaine?

-No lo creo- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana sonriendo amablemente- en realidad eres bastante bueno.

-Eso es gracias al profesor- dijo Jeff muy contento- de verdad Blaine, si logro aprender en tiempo record, mandaré a hacer un monumento en tu honor.

-Bueno, creo que no interrumpiré la lección entonces- dijo Kurt con ganas de llorar de rabia en ese justo instante- buenas noches, los veré mañana.

-¡Oh no!- dijo Jeff entendiendo algo de pronto- no Kurt, yo ya me iba. Aproveché que Nick dormía para poder venir aquí, pero he de ir a ver si necesita algo, el pobre está en cama por la gripe ¿no crees que es demasiado desafortunado que la mitad de los Warblers estén enfermos?

-Ya lo creo- dijo Kurt sin marcharse después de oír las palabras de Jeff.

-Bueno Blaine, hasta mañana y gracias de nuevo amigo, hasta luego Kurt.

El joven rubio salió de la habitación dejando a Blaine a Kurt en un pesado silencio que ninguno de los dos era capaz de romper. Blaine trató de sonreír, pero el gesto serio de la cara de Kurt le impidió hacerlo. Parecía que el joven Hummel estaba muy molesto y que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de estrellarlo a él contra las teclas del piano.

-Parece que Jeff y tú son muy amigos de un tiempo acá- dijo Kurt sin poder evitar el tono de reproche de su voz.

-Sí- dijo Blaine con calma, pues no entendía el motivo del enojo de Kurt- me gusta ayudarlo. Él ha sido muy amable conmigo en los Warblers y en las clases, se ha ofrecido como mi pareja de estudio en todas las asignaturas donde no tenía una ¿sabes?

-¿En serio?- dijo Kurt con molestia- me alegra mucho, supongo que ahora que lo conozcas más llegarás a descubrir que es tu estrella ¿verdad?

-No lo creo- dijo Blaine sonriendo alegremente y preguntándose por qué a Kurt aquel tema de la estrella le importaba tanto- él ya tiene a quien amar y a quién hacer feliz.

-¿Y eso te duele?- dijo Kurt más tranquilo, pero molesto ahora porque Blaine se sintiera mal a causa de Jeff.

-No- dijo Blaine- creo que Jeff también es mi amigo y me gusta que mis amigos sean felices. Él quiere aprender a tocar el piano porque quiere regalarle a una persona muy especial una canción.

-¿En serio?- dijo Kurt un poco avergonzado por haber pensado tantas cosas absurdas en tan poco tiempo.

-Sí y por eso quise ayudarle. Me gusta verlo contento, me pone contento a mi también. Pero creo que tú no estás contento hoy ¿verdad?

-¿Yo?- dijo Kurt poniéndose colorado- no, la verdad no estoy muy feliz.

-¿Fue por algo que hice yo?- dijo Blaine un poco triste. No le gustaba ver a Kurt de aquel modo, sin la sonrisa cálida que siempre adornaba su rostro.

-No Blaine- dijo Kurt suavemente y se sentó al lado del joven de los ojos color avellana, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro- es que, estoy algo asustado.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Blaine muy sorprendido.

Por la fuerza con la que Kurt parecía salir a vivir cada nuevo día, se presentaba como algo imposible que el chico pudiera llegar a tener miedo de algo.

-Mi audición en NYADA

-Pero si vas a dejarlos a todos con la boca abierta, no tienes nada qué temer.

-Es que- dijo Kurt sonriendo por las palabras de Blaine- no sé, Sebastian me dijo que al menos mil chicas y chicos han cantado ya la canción con la que yo iba a audicionar.

-¿Qué canción es?- preguntó Blaine.

-_I´m the greatest star_- dijo Kurt sin mucho ánimo.

-Pero sí lo eres- dijo Blaine- eres una estrella enorme, la más brillante de todas…

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Kurt sonriendo tranquilamente. La verdad a lado de Blaine, se estaba demasiado bien.

-Estoy seguro de ello- dijo Blaine algo acalorado- no tienes nada que temer, si mil más han cantado esa canción tú serás quien la cante mejor que todos.

-¿Y si no es suficiente, Blaine? ¿Y si resulta que los evaluadores buscan originalidad en vez de solo una buena voz?

-Entonces, puedes darles las dos cosas- dijo Blaine inteligentemente.

-¿Cómo?- contestó el chico de los ojos azules, realmente interesado.

-Escribe una canción y adiciona con ella. Les darás originalidad y una hermosa voz. Aunque opino que no debes preocuparte, tienes un curriculum inmejorable, excelentes cartas de recomendación y eres sin duda el chico más guapo que alguna vez haya visto así que…

-El más guapo ¿eh?- dijo Kurt haciendo que Blaine se sonrojara con mucha intensidad- que Nathan no te oiga decirme esto, se enojará y romperá su compromiso.

-Es en serio- dijo Blaine carraspeando un poco- creo que no debes de estar asustado, tú me enseñaste a creer en mí, del mismo modo, debes creer en ti.

-Pero… ¿y si no es suficiente?

-Pues entonces, deberás arriesgarte.

-¿A qué?

-A escribir una canción.

-Pero yo no sé nada de composición Blaine, nada.

-¿Y que acaso no tienes a un amigo que te ayude con ello?- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Pues no creo que Seb…- dijo Kurt algo preocupado pero luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que Blaine trataba de decirle-¡Oh! ¡Blaine! Tú, ¿harías eso por mí? ¿Compondrías una canción para mí?

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos trabajo en equipo?- dijo Blaine muy contento- si lo hacemos los dos juntos, será sencillo.

-¿Crees que pueda?- dijo Kurt con la mirada brillante- ¿crees que sea capaz de crear algo de la nada?

Blaine sonrió ante la pregunta de Kurt y por toda respuesta tomó las manos del joven vocalista de los Warblers entre las suyas para luego llevarlas hacia las teclas del piano que, con la guía de las hábiles manos de Blaine empezaron a producir música al contacto de los dedos de Kurt.

-Ya lo estás haciendo- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana- estás creando música justo ahora.

Kurt sonrió ante las palabras de Blaine, pero su sonrisa tenía más que ver con el contacto de la piel de Blaine en la suya. No se había equivocado al acudir a él en ese momento, porque ahora tenía la certeza de que aquella idea, la de presentarse a su audición con una canción original, era francamente oro molido.

Miró los ojos de Blaine que lo contemplaban con verdadero cariño y entonces recordó, sin motivo aparente, unas palabras que Sebastian le dijera tiempo atrás "_apostaría la mitad de mi herencia a que Blaine Anderson muere por ti ¿no has visto cómo te mira?"…_

Y después de ese recuerdo, Kurt sonrió aún con más fuerza. Porque quizá Sebastian tenía razón, porque quizá entonces todo sería más sencillo de ese modo y tal vez, él podía ser la estrella que Blaine tanto esperaba.

Blaine… ese nombre era ya música para él, quizá para componer tenía que hacer uso de ese sentimiento que Blaine le ocasionaba… bueno, ahora tenía dos certezas en la vida: la primera, pasara lo que pasara iba a triunfar en la audición de NYADA y la segunda, Blaine seguía siendo la única respuesta a todas sus preguntas porque, para qué seguir negándolo, estaba totalmente enamorado de él.


	9. Enséñame de las estrellas

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Enséñame de las estrellas y te enseñaré de mi corazón.**

Las manos de Blaine seguían aún sosteniendo las suyas cuando el muchacho de los ojos color avellana sonrió mirándolo a los ojos con esa mirada suya que era capaz de traspasar su corazón. En ese justo instante supo que componer una canción sonaba como la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Mientras Blaine mantuviera su mirada en él, no haría falta inspiración alguna. Blaine era eso, él era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Y ¿qué haremos primero?- dijo Kurt casi en su susurro, incapaz de querer que las manos de Blaine se separaran de las suyas.

-Pues verás- dijo Blaine sin retirar aún sus manos de las de Kurt- crear no es algo que alguien pueda enseñarte ¿entiendes? Cuando creas, estás buscando muy dentro de ti, algo que quieres decir pero que simplemente se escapa a todas las palabras con las que puedas decirlo, tienes que encontrar la manera de sacarlo, de cantarlo, de hacer que alguien te escuche y entonces… nace una canción, brota algo, es como darle vida a una historia que siempre has sabido pero nunca has contado a nadie…

-No sabía que además de compositor fueras poeta- dijo Kurt sonriendo al hermoso discurso de Blaine.

-Es lo mismo- dijo Blaine con brillo en los ojos- la música y la poesía nacen del mismo lugar, sólo tienes que dejarte llevar por ellas…

-Pero ¿cómo voy a saber cuál es la historia que quiero contar? ¿Cómo sabré cuál esa historia que todos querrán escuchar?- dijo Kurt dubitativo.

-No es algo que puedas saber o no- dijo Blaine llevando una de las manos de Kurt al pecho del chico- es algo que vas a sentir, cuando des con esa historia, con ese sentimiento que quieres volver canción, simplemente tu corazón te lo dirá.

Kurt sonrió suavemente al rostro iluminado de Blaine. Parecía que el chico estaba disfrutando de verdad ayudarlo con su composición para NYADA y eso se notaba en la mirada brillante con la que le había dicho todas aquellas cosas. Blaine amaba lo que hacía, Blaine amaba la música con todo su corazón y prueba de ello, era que Kurt nunca había visto a Blaine hablar de algo de forma tan apasionada como lo había hecho en aquel momento.

-Creo que entendí la teoría, profesor Anderson- dijo Kurt- pero, sigo sin saber cómo empezaré a escribir algo así como así…

Blaine sonrió comprensivamente a Kurt y soltando sus manos invitó al joven de los ojos azules a levantarse.

-Cierra tus ojos Kurt- dijo el chico- olvídate de todo, en este mundo no existe nadie más que tú y tu corazón. Escúchalo a él ¿qué te dice? ¿Qué quiere que digas en su nombre?

Kurt hizo lo que Blaine le había indicado y cerró sus ojos suavemente, pero en medio de la oscuridad, sólo era capaz de escuchar los ruidos provenientes del pasillo. Realmente no podía entender cómo podía escuchar a su corazón en medio de todos aquellos pensamientos que zumbaban en su mente como un enjambre de mosquitos molestos ¿cómo componer si nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida? ¿Blaine estaba seguro de lo que hacía? ¿Estaba él seguro de poder hacer aquello?

Blaine se levantó también y se acercó un poco más al muchacho de los ojos azules, haciendo que este suspirara en medio de su nula concentración al respirar el perfume de Blaine a su alrededor, quien, sin pretensión alguna, se acercó más a Kurt en un intento de hacer que el chico pudiera hacer caso de sus sentimientos más profundos, esos sentimientos de los cuales nacían todas las historias y canciones del mundo.

-No pienses en nada- dijo la voz de Blaine a su oído, desatando en Kurt un frenético latido al sentir la boca del joven Anderson tan cerca- a veces el silencio, es quien dicta las mejores ideas… ¿qué sientes, Kurt?¿Qué puedes ver de lo que nunca antes has visto?

El temblor que recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse invadido por la cercanía de Blaine, fue como un detonante que echó a andar en él la pesada maquinaria de la inspiración que había creído perdida e incluso faltante en su interior antes de aquel día.

La cercanía de Blaine lo inspiraba a gritar miles de cosas, a querer escribir miles de historias donde ellos dos fueran los protagonistas de un final feliz, de un final sin final, de todas aquellas cosas que siempre decía, cantaba y leía sin atreverse realmente a creer en ellas. Quería decirle al mundo que aunque lo hubiera evitado por mucho tiempo, esa energía primordial de la que todo había surgido, lo llamaba irresistiblemente a los brazos de Blaine Anderson, que aquella fuerza incontenible lo guiaba siempre al mismo lugar sin posibilidad de retorno ni vuelta atrás siempre en un instante.

Eso era lo que lo invadía en ese momento, la certeza de no querer irse nunca de aquel lugar en el que había caído. Aquel caos que lo invadía era como un nuevo y brillante universo donde su corazón estaba sostenido sólo por la fuerza que lo rodeaba al sentir a Blaine así de cerca, al tener sus manos en las suyas, al haber besado sus labios aquella vez….

-Es como…- dijo el chico en un susurro y sin abrir los ojos, sentía que le estaba contando a Blaine uno de los secretos más profundos de su alma- es como una fuerza enorme, como algo irresistible, algo que siempre me llama al mismo sitio, algo que no me deja ser como siempre he sido es como… la gravedad.

-Gravedad- dijo Blaine. Y Kurt sintió en seguida que Blaine se había alejado de él.

-Sí- dijo Kurt sin saber si ya era momento de abrir los ojos- es algo contra lo que no puedes luchar, simplemente está ahí, te atrapa sin que lo sientas, y cuando eres cociente de que está rodeándote, sólo puedes sentir que estás donde tienes que estar… Blaine ¿esto es lo que….?

-_Something always brings me back to you…-_cantó el joven Anderson acompañando su voz con unas suaves primeras notas del piano.

Kurt sonrió ante la primera línea de su canción. Sin duda alguna, Blaine era un genio de la creación. Le podía decir a él lo que quisiera, pero para Kurt aquella sola línea expresaba exactamente lo que sentía en muy pocas palabras pero con la misma intensidad de siempre. Era magia pura, era de verdad un verdadero talento poder hacer que sus sentimientos tomaran la forma de aquella canción.

Porque estaba seguro de que aquella era ya su canción. Abriendo los ojos de pronto, se acercó a Blaine nuevamente y mientras el pelinegro vagaba aún sin mucha dirección buscando la mejor melodía que acompañara a sus palabras, Kurt dejó que aquel sentimiento lo invadiera y con voz algo vacilante cantó sobre las notas dispares del piano, haciendo que Blaine se detuviera en medio del concierto de notas confusas para mirarlo con verdadera admiración:

_-It never takes too long…._

Kurt sonrió al comprobar que aquellas dos frases sonaban de maravilla juntas. Blaine y él tenían ya la primera línea de su canción. Y todo parecía ser exactamente como Kurt lo quería, todo era sencillo porque él y Blaine estaban usando el mismo sentimiento para poder crear aquella canción.

Aunque a ellos les costara creerlo estaban tan unidos ya, al grado de que eran un solo corazón y por lo tanto, ellos dos se encontraban inmersos en la misma canción. Porque la historia que contaba Kurt era la misma historia que Blaine quería contar: la narrativa de algo inevitable, de algo que estaba ahí en su corazón, esperando el momento preciso para poder estallar y llenar su firmamento de miles de luces de colores.

Aquellas dos líneas fueron sólo el principio de un trabajo que se extendió por al menos dos horas, hasta que los dos chicos quedaron convencidos de que entre los dos, habían entretejido una canción creada a la luz de la luna y de sus miradas que confluían siempre en los ojos del otro con verdadera intensidad. Porque mientras creaban aquella historia juntos, no había miedo dentro de ellos, todo era sencillo.

Parecía que la música era capaz de quitar de tajo todas las barreras que el miedo y la inseguridad todavía los separaban. La música que sacaron de la nada aquella noche se convirtió para ellos en un lazo indestructible del que si bien no tenían conciencia, había unido a sus almas de tal modo que como había dicho Kurt, no existía punto de retorno. Blaine y Kurt habían escrito juntos una canción pero, la constancia de que sería una historia completa y no sólo una canción la que escribirían después, flotaba en el aire haciéndoles pensar que aquel trabajo era una obra de arte simplemente porque había brotado del más sincero amor que alguien pudiera conocer alguna vez. El amor que ellos se tenían, aún sin habérselo dicho, había creado, verdaderamente, una canción digna de cualquier competición.

-¿Crees que dejaremos a los evaluadores de NYADA con la boca abierta?- preguntó Kurt con una enorme sonrisa que aunque delataba un poco de cansancio era la confirmación de que sentía que todo había salido bien.

-Tú los dejarás con la boca abierta- dijo Blaine- estoy más que seguro de que te aceptarán inmediatamente.

-Ojalá- dijo Kurt sintiendo un poco de nervios- de verdad Blaine, no tienes idea de cómo quiero poder estar ahí y ser todo lo que quiero ser.

-Lo serás- dijo Blaine reprimiendo un bostezo. El chico se sentía de verdad feliz, pero con falta de energía- vas a ser todo un éxito y no sólo en la audición, tienes todo lo que se necesita para poder llenar un escenario con tu luz. Eres una estrella Kurt, eso es lo que eres….

-Si tú lo dices, te creo- dijo Kurt sonriendo y reprimiendo las ganas de decirle a Blaine que sí, era una estrella, pero quería ser "esa estrella", la que Blaine quería.- ¿estás cansado? Perdóname por quitarte tanto tiempo, Nathan me dijo que querías adelantar algo de lo de tu canción para Londres.

-No te preocupes- dijo Blaine- estoy bien, amo hacer esto, componer y más si…

-¿Qué?

-Compuse algo contigo- dijo Blaine un poco avergonzado- eso hace a esta canción más especial aún…

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kurt con la mirada brillante y con ganas de abrazar a Blaine.

-Sí- dijo el chico- sé que algo muy bueno ocurrirá con esa canción, sé que van a amarte en NYADA y sólo lamento una sola cosa.

-¿Lamentas algo?- dijo Kurt algo asustado- ¿qué es?

-No poder verte audicionar con ella-dijo el chico con verdadero pesar- de verdad me encantaría ver la cara de todos los que van a escucharte, de todos esos a quienes vas a dejar sin palabras y con el corazón abierto sólo para ti, de verdad voy a lamentar no poder escucharte…

-Ven conmigo a Nueva York entonces- dijo Kurt sin pensar siquiera dos segundos- por favor Blaine, acompáñame a mi audición. Después de todo, ha sido por ti que yo he podido hacer algo así. Ven Blaine, de verdad me gustaría poder estar contigo allá…

La sonrisa con la que Kurt terminó de decir aquellas palabras, hicieron consciente a Blaine de que no había comprendido del todo la petición del ojiazul ¿ir con él? ¿A Nueva York? ¿Escucharlo cantar, acompañarlo? ¿Apoyarlo? ¿De verdad?

Blaine hubiera querido pararse del banquito en el que estaba y ponerse a correr por toda la sala gritando sí, una y mil veces sí pero sólo pudo quedarse callado. Aquello se le presentaba nuevamente como un absurdo milagro, le parecía que la vida estaba siendo demasiado buena con él al hacer que cosas como aquella le sucedieran de esa forma, sin esperarlo realmente.

-O bueno- dijo Kurt sintiendo que quizá su petición había sido demasiado brusca- si no puedes ir no hay problema, en realidad no pensé que tú tuvieras algún plan, vas a ir a la casa de Nathan ¿verdad? Creo que también este sábado es la semifinal del campeonato de soccer ¿cierto? Así que no te preocupes, yo…

-Sí- dijo Blaine haciendo caso omiso de las disculpas de Kurt- iré contigo, yo… Nathan no tendrá problema, estará bien, sólo tengo que avisarle a papá y podemos ir juntos… pero y ¿Sebastian?

- Sebastian, bueno él… ¡qué más da Sebastian! Si se atreve a decirme algo sé cómo ponerlo en su lugar pero Blaine, entonces iremos juntos…- dijo Kurt saboreando la pronunciación de aquella palabra en su boca, sonaba demasiado bien- sí, irás conmigo, ahora es más que seguro que lograré entrar a NYADA.

-SÍ-dijo Blaine levantándose del banquito y sintiéndose algo mareado ante la perspectiva de aquel viaje- Kurt gracias por…

-No agradezcas- contestó el ojiazul sonriendo y encaminándose hacia la puerta- en realidad soy yo quien te debe tanto…

-Esto es lo que hacen los amigos- dijo Blaine apurándose para caminar a lado de Kurt- y siempre estaré feliz de poder apoyarte en todo.

-Amigos- contestó Kurt sintiendo que aquella palabra les quedaba corta a ellos dos- sí, eso somos, oye, quiero darte algo como muestra de agradecimiento…

-¡Oh no!- dijo Blaine divertido- no hace falta, de verdad.

-Pero quiero hacerlo- dijo Kurt muy decidido y con la mirada llena de luz- y no vas a impedirme que lo haga ¿entendido?

-¿Qué es lo que vas a….?

Blaine se quedó mudo al sentir los labios de Kurt sobre su mejilla. Aquel simple contacto lo había elevado al menos tres metros del suelo, estaba seguro. Después Kurt lo abrazó suavemente y lo único que Blaine pudo hacer fue rodear la cintura de aquel chico con sus brazos de manera algo torpe ¿qué había sido todo aquello? Porque si Kurt quería agradecerle de una forma, Blaine no encontraba manera mejor de estar siendo recompensado.

-Buenas noches- dijo una voz conocida detrás de ellos en tono burlón- así que aquí estas Blainey, estaba mortificado de preocupación al ver que era muy tarde y seguías sin aparecer, pero ahora veo la razón y francamente, no sé qué pensar de ustedes… Hummel, ¿algo que quieras decir en tu defensa? ¿Coqueteando descaradamente con mi hombre?

-No Nathan yo, es que…- dijo Kurt sin saber si el joven Bailey iba en serio con todo aquel asunto de "su hombre".

-No hay "es que" que valga- dijo Nate en un tono afectado- y tú Blainey ¿Cómo me explicas este comportamiento? ¿Me has cambiado tan rápidamente por unos ojos bonitos? ¿Eso es lo que significa toda una vida de amor para ti?

-Nathan, por favor, yo no-… dijo Blaine rojo como tomate- él y yo sólo estábamos, es que… bueno

-Has roto de mi corazón de un solo tajo- dijo Nate fingiendo un enorme dolor- pero bueno, te perdonaré si me compras otro helado ¿vale? Y ustedes disculpen la interrupción, Hummel, a ti no te puedo perdonar tan fácilmente así que anotaré dos helados a tu cuenta ¿está bien?

-Sí Nate, pero Blaine y yo, es decir… yo sólo quería agradecerle el que, bueno, es que él y yo…

-Sí sí, él y tú son un par de torpes.- dijo Nathan mostrando una enorme sonrisa feliz- pero bueno, me alegra que su "amistad" vaya tan bien, mira que Blainey no es muy dado al afecto que digamos.

-¡Oh!- dijo Kurt. Ese era su turno para sonrojarse- es que… bueno ya, Blaine, te veo mañana para ensayar ¿está bien?

-Claro- dijo Blaine sin hacer caso de la gesticulación exagerada de Nathan que se divertía pestañeando y dibujando corazones en el aire- hasta mañana Kurt.

-¿Y que no va a haber abrazo de despedida?-dijo Nathan, exhalando un suspiro profundo.

-Bailey, ¿dónde está el botón para poder silenciarte- dijo Blaine algo molesto.

-Se olvidaron de ponerlo amigo, lo siento- dijo Nate- oye Hummel, ¿no hay abrazos para mí?

-Vete al diablo Nate- dijo Kurt riendo- y ya váyanse a dormir los dos, no quiero que se desvelen por mi culpa.

-Oh no te preocupes por mi- dijo Nathan divertido, sin duda alguna el chico estaba disfrutando como nunca de aquella situación- quien se desvela pensando en ti todas las noches, no soy yo, te lo aseguro.

-Nathan vámonos- dijo Blaine algo acalorado- hasta mañana Kurt.

-Hasta mañana Blaine.

El chico de los ojos azules se dio la media vuelta y no pudo evitar sonreírle a la noche. Tenía una hermosa canción con la cual audicionar, Blaine iría con él a Nueva York y aunque las bromas de Nathan eran algo idiotas, ese era otro indicio de que quizá, sólo quizá estuviera más cerca cada día de convertirse en la estrella que iluminaría para siempre la vida de Blaine Anderson. "Para siempre" pensó, y su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar que el infinito era apenas el tiempo suficiente para poder estar con Blaine.

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en aquel preciso instante, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había compuesto su canción, hasta ese día, en el que por fin se presentaría ante los evaluadores para su audición, hubiera contestado sin duda alguna, que le parecía que habían pasado por lo menos dos segundos.

La semana se había ido demasiado rápido, en medio de un torbellino de ensayos apresurados con Blaine, miles de tareas que se debían sin duda al inminente final del semestre dos semanas después y noches de preocupación en los que la duda parecía llenarlo por completo. Había veces en las que Kurt se sentía totalmente seguro de poder dejar sin habla a todo cuanto evaluador pusieran frente a él, y también había veces en las que le aterraba el hecho de que llegara el sábado a las seis de la tarde, la hora a la que estaba programado el momento en el que audicionaría.

Realmente, si Blaine no hubiera estado a su lado, guiándolo a través de aquella enorme ciudad que ahora lo rodeaba haciéndolo sentirse sumamente feliz pero inquietantemente pequeño en medio de los altos edificios y el ruido del tráfico y las miles de personas que iban y venían con prisa por las calles abarrotadas, se hubiera sentido tan perdido que seguramente se habría quedado parado en medio del ir y venir de los transeúntes sin saber a ciencia cierta hacia dónde dirigirse.

Pero parecía que Blaine sabía moverse en aquella ciudad. El pequeño muchacho, que bien hubiera podido perderse entre aquella marabunta humana, se movía con tal determinación y seguridad que Kurt agradeció el hecho de poder ser guiado por Blaine en medio de aquella jungla a la que sin embargo, le tenía ya cariño por el simple hecho de que en ella se encontraba la oportunidad de encontrar la forma de hacer real su más hermoso sueño… o bueno, uno de ellos en realidad.

-Dos manzanas más Kurt- dijo Blaine con mucha emoción- sólo dos manzanas más y estaremos en NYADA, estamos en tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Debemos correr?

-No Blaine- dijo el chico sonriendo- justo a tiempo, tenemos que estar allá en media hora, para el registro y esas cosas, pero todo bien.

-¿Media hora?- dijo Blaine- ¿estás seguro? Si llegas tarde creo que no me lo perdonaré.

-Blaine, cálmate- dijo Kurt divertido- pareces más nervioso que yo.

-Creo que lo estoy-dijo el muchacho sin detenerse y apretando más el paso- es que es lo que tú más quieres, tiene que ser perfecto…

-Ya lo es- dijo el chico, feliz como siempre de ir de la mano de Blaine, corriendo por la ajetreada tarde de Nueva York- estaré bien, una vez que pise ese escenario, olvidaré todo, salvo nuestra canción, lo prometo….

-Entonces ¿corremos?- dijo Blaine- debimos tomar un taxi, bueno no, hubiera sido peor aunque no sé… ¿quieres tomar un taxi ahora?

-Blaine- dijo el chico reprimiendo la risa al ver a Blaine en aquel estado- caminemos, de verdad, estamos en tiempo, podré relajarme mejor si sólo caminamos…

-Sí caminemos-dijo Blaine deteniéndose un poco- respiremos y sí, todo bien… pero de verdad Kurt, si tenemos que ir más rápido sólo dime y… debí decirle a papá que nos prestara uno de sus helicópteros, nunca los usa, este hubiera sido un buen momento para hacerlo…

-Blaine….

-Caminar, sí, sólo caminar. Entendido.

Kurt rio alegremente de aquel nervioso Blaine que en ese instante le devolvía una hermosa sonrisa avergonzada. Si hubiera sido supersticioso hubiera dicho que Blaine era su amuleto de la suerte. Al mirarlo a él se sentía capaz incluso de presentarse en una audición a alguna de las obras de Broadway en aquel mismo instante. Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando un poco, pero de verdad le gustaba que Blaine estuviera ahí, en aquel momento que sin duda marcaría un hito en su vida, un momento que compartiría con él, como habían compartido ya, la creación de aquella canción.

Blaine comenzó a caminar lentamente esta vez, sin soltar a Kurt. La verdad era que estar con él en aquella ciudad de la que no guardaba más que negros recuerdos, pues en ella, Elena se había ido para siempre, era simplemente increíble, impensable, pero a final de cuentas era lo que estaba viviendo.

Su padre no había tenido inconveniente alguno con el viaje y convencer a Nathan no había sido problema. Blaine hubiera podido jurar que de haber sido posible el joven Bailey lo habría empacado él mismo en una de las maletas de Kurt. Cuando Blaine se lo había dicho, Nathan sólo le había recomendado poner en práctica la lección numero 2 de su infalible curso de seducción: "si el amor de tu vida te invita a acompañarlo a Nueva York, no vayas sólo a animarlo. Asegúrate de recompensarlo _debidamente _si triunfa o de consolarlo si falla; y por debidamente me refiero a acción corporal, contacto humano ¡bésalo Blaine!"

Blaine sonrió al recordar los consejos de su amigo y a pesar de que sonaba como la cosa más sencilla del mundo, el joven Anderson estaba seguro de que en la práctica no sería lo mismo. Bien es cierto que ya tenía 17 años pero nunca en su vida había podido experimentar lo que era un beso de verdad, nunca. Además, ¿quién le podía asegurar que Kurt Hummel querría un beso suyo? Y en última instancia ¿por qué estaba tratando de seguir las instrucciones de Nathan Bailey?

Blaine levantó la vista del suelo, donde había permanecido durante el viaje de dos manzanas que les faltaban antes de dar con NYADA y cuando lo hizo, un imponente edificio de fachada de ladrillos, ventanas de estilo victoriano les dio la bienvenida: habían llegado al lugar de la audición de Kurt, aquel edificio era la sede de la Academia de Arte Dramático de Nueva York.

-Hemos llegado- dijo Blaine, aunque no hacía falta. Kurt habría reconocido aquel lugar donde fuera. Había pasado muchos días soñando con poder estar ahí, con poder conocer el lugar que escondía el secreto de sus sueños, la llave que lo llevaría a conseguirlos todos.

-Vaya- dijo el chico con sus pupilas azules centelleando de anticipación- es más grande de lo que imaginaba.

-No tanto como tu talento, es hora de ir por todo Kurt- dijo Blaine parándose a su lado.

-Por todo…

Los dos chicos entraron juntos y fueron recibidos por la mirada curiosa de al menos treinta pares de ojos. Todos aquellos muchachos que sin duda eran la inminente competencia de Kurt lucían un semblante seguro que sin embargo, escondía detrás los mismos nervios y preocupaciones que Kurt trataba de ocultar con el aire altivo que siempre lo acompañaba.

Si Blaine hubiera ido solo a aquel lugar, no habría existido duda de que se habría sentido francamente intimidado y no habría podido caminar con tanta seguridad como Kurt lo hacía.

Algo parecido le había ocurrido el día de su audición en Londres, pero, todas esas personas que lo miraron extrañamente, preguntándose cómo un chico como él se atrevía a presentarse en la audición de una escuela como la Real Academia de Música de Londres, terminaron ovacionándolo después de su audición. Y eso era lo que Blaine esperaba que sucediera con Kurt, que todos los evaluadores de NYADA se dieran cuenta de que la estrella que necesitaban, era la suya también, era ese chico maravilloso que caminaba por el recibidor de su mano, sonriendo tranquilamente aunque Blaine podía sentir que de vez en cuando un temblor involuntario sacudía el cuerpo de Kurt.

Después de que el chico de los ojos azules se registrara como era debido y se le asignara su número de participación, que, para bien o para mal había sido el último de aquella ronda, Blaine y él se sentaron en uno de los asientos del pequeño auditorio de la Academia que había sido designado para aquellas audiciones. Al entrar en él, Kurt fue consciente que en aquella escuela sólo había lugar para al menos treinta personas. Aquel era el momento de ganar para siempre uno de aquellos lugares, no había otra cosa más que hacer, que ganar a como diera lugar. Ese auditorio era su campo de batalla y la canción que había compuesto con Blaine la única manera de defenderse y salir victorioso.

No había mucha gente en el auditorio en aquel momento, sólo los aspirantes que en algunos casos iban acompañados de alguno de sus padres o de un amigo, como en el caso de Kurt. Sobre el escenario, sólo se encontraba un piano con un hombre joven frente a él, destinado a acompañar las presentaciones de los aspirantes y sentados en medio de la sala, se destacaba una mesa donde una mujer de hermoso cabello pelirrojo y piel muy blanca hablaba con dos hombres, uno joven de cabellos dorados y ensortijados y uno más de edad avanzad cuyo pelo cano caía en una larga coleta por su espalda: aquellos eran los evaluadores de NYADA. Kurt tragó saliva cuando los vio y Blaine, al notar el desasosiego de su amigo, volvió a tomar su mano para infundirle valor.

-Sólo recuerda que eres una estrella- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana- nadie más brilla como tú….

Kurt sonrió a las palabras de Blaine y la sensación de vacío y de vértigo que lo invadía se calmó un poco. Tenía todo para hacerlo bien, y eso es lo que iban a ver los jueces en aquel escenario.

-Coleen Wyatt- llamó la mujer pelirroja del jurado- inicie por favor.

Una muchacha francamente hermosa de negros cabellos, subió con confianza al escenario.

-Canción- dijo el hombre de los rizos dorados.

-I´m the greatest star

-Diga su registro al pianista e Inicie- dijo el hombre de cabello cano, reprimiendo un suspiro que sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para los presentes.

Kurt volteó a mirar a Blaine quien le guiñó el ojo de forma cómplice. De verdad había sido una idea genial sacar al jurado de NYADA del sopor en el que inevitablemente caerían después de escuchar treinta veces seguidas la misma canción. Después de eso, Kurt empezó a sentirse un poco más seguro, aunque, a medida que avanzaba la competencia se daba cuenta de que todos aquellos muchachos cantaban realmente bien. Pero eso no importaba. Él podía cantar mejor que todos ellos, porque nadie podía querer estar en NYADA tanto como él. Sólo tenía una oportunidad y una vida para demostrar quién era Kurt Hummel y para qué había nacido. Él había venido al mundo para ser una estrella, eso era lo que iba a ser.

-Kurt Hummel- volvió a llamar la mujer después de haber escuchado a los demás chicos- su turno.

Kurt se levantó casi en automático de su asiento y sonrió a Blaine quien le devolvía la sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar al escenario. Ese era su momento y nadie iba a arrebatarle la gloria que tanto anhelaba.

-¿"On my own" o "My man"?- preguntó el evaluador rubio con algo de cansancio en la voz. De verdad, era un poco decepcionante para él que de todos aquellos aspirantes ninguno ofreciera algo nuevo que de verdad valiera la pena considerar.

-¿Perdone?- dijo Kurt sintiéndose totalmente libre de nervios en el escenario. Al verlo de aquella forma, fuerte y decidido como siempre, Blaine no podía más que sonreír y sentir cómo el corazón se le anegaba en orgullo y emoción al mirar a Kurt sobre el lugar donde tenía que estar.

-Su canción, Sr. Hummel- dijo el joven reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Oh, bueno, es en realidad una canción original, señor.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el hombre del cabello cano abriendo los ojos y pareciendo volver a la vida en un solo instante.

-Sí

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que su canción original es buena?- preguntó la mujer con algo de escepticismo. A diferencia de sus colegas ella era un poco más apegada a las tradiciones del teatro musical.

-Pues- dijo Kurt un poco asustado. No esperaba que los jueces pudieran ponerlo en aquella situación- creo que una de las características de los actores debe ser la pasión. Cuando creaba la canción que escucharán en un momento, de verdad sentía que la pasión recorría cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Sin pasión no hay movimiento, ni canción o idea que valga. Creo que por eso, es una buena canción.

-Pasión…- contestó el evaluador de los rizos dorados- excelente respuesta , sin pasión no existiría ningún arte. Por mi, puede empezar a cantar cuando quiera- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Espere ¿compuso esta canción por cuenta propia?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-No en realidad-dijo Kurt- fue trabajo de equipo.

-¿El co- compositor está aquí?

-Sí- dijo Kurt dirigiendo su mirada hacia Blaine cuya sonrisa no podía ser más brillante que en aquel justo instante. Kurt sin duda había ido a aquel lugar a ganar.

-Bueno ¿quién es?

-El señor Blaine Anderson- dijo Kurt con orgullo- él me ayudó a componer esta canción.

-Muy bien, joven Anderson ¿sería usted tan amable de acompañar al señor Hummel en su audición? Es decir, al piano, como debe usted suponer nuestro panista no tiene la menor idea de cómo acompañarlo y es injusto que él lo haga acapella.

Blaine miró con suma confusión al hombre de cabello cano que había dicho aquellas palabras sin siquiera mirarlo ¿Que acompañara a Kurt? ¿Que fuera parte de su audición? Blaine miró al joven vocalista de los Warblers y la muda petición que había dibujada en su rostro, fue suficiente para levantarlo del asiento a la velocidad de la luz y después de ese momento sólo fue capaz de caminar como autómata hasta llegar al escenario donde Kurt lo recibió con una sonrisa agradecida. La verdad era que si la terapia de confrontación funcionaba, acabaría perdiendo paulatinamente su pánico escénico. Aquella era la tercera vez que estaba frente a un público más o menos numeroso.

-Señor Anderson- dijo la mujer- ¿audicionará usted también más tarde?

-No- dijo Blaine un poco cohibido ante la mirada penetrante de todos los presentes- no, yo sólo… esta es la canción de Kurt y no, yo… yo iré a estudiar a otro lugar.

-¿Julliard?- preguntó el evaluador de los rizos dorados con verdadero interés.

-No, no es aquí es… en Londres.

-Fuga de talentos- dijo el hombre a sus compañeros con una mueca de molestia- cada vez es peor esta situación… bueno - agregó- inicien jóvenes, por favor.

Blaine caminó torpemente hacia el piano y en el camino a él, le pareció que Kurt susurraba un suave "gracias" que lo llenó de determinación. Si dependía de él que Kurt presentara un número memorable, tendría que tocar aquel piano de la mejor forma posible. Si la vida, dios o quién fuera le estaba dando la oportunidad de ayudar a su estrella a convertirse en lo que más quería ser, él no iba a permitir que fuera de otra manera.

Kurt respiró profundamente antes de hacer una seña con la cabeza a Blaine para que el chico comenzara a tocar. Cuando lo hizo, Blaine sonrió y sintiendo como la magia salía de sus dedos al piano, inundó la sala con la suave tonada con la que iniciaba la canción de Kurt, quien sonrió sin poder evitarlo, recordando el momento del nacimiento de toda aquella melodía.

Aquella canción era como un lazo que lo unía a Blaine, algo que había brotado desde lo más hondo de su corazón, eso la hacía aún más especial que cualquier canción sobre la tierra. Por eso, cuando las notas del piano le indicaron que era momento de unirse a ellas, puso en su voz no sólo la letra de la canción, sino el recuerdo de todo lo vivido hasta entonces y por eso, desde el primer momento, desde la primera línea su canción parecía simple y maravillosamente magia pura…

_Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I´ll still feel you here ´till the moment I´m gone._

_You hold me without touch, you keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me…_

Para ese momento de la canción, los evaluadores, junto con los otros jóvenes que aún quedaban en la sala estaban sumidos en un dulce encantamiento del que no querían salir. Aquel chico que cantaba con toda el alma en el escenario, era de verdad un artista enorme, y no sólo por su voz, ni por la manera de moverse sino por la manera tan hermosa y genuina de transmitir las emociones que lo embargaban al cantar. Incluso ellos, desde sus asientos, sentían aquella enorme fuerza imparable como la gravedad que describía el muchacho. Aquella era una canción de amor y era amor justamente lo que el joven Hummel estaba creando, transmitiendo, haciendo que flotara sobre el auditorio llenando cada uno de los sentidos de su público con la extraordinaria fuerza de su voz.

Kurt no era consciente de que estaba causando todo aquello a quienes lo miraban. Estaba totalmente compenetrado con su presentación. En su mundo particular, no existía nada más que la melodía que nacía de las manos de Blaine y lo guiaba a alcanzar lo que tanto anhelaba. Cuando llegó el momento de cantar otra vez. Kurt volteó a mirar a su pianista y sintió por él el deseo irresistible de cantar solamente para su oído, se acercó un poco más al piano y continuó con la presentación pensando que siempre cantaría esa canción pensando en Blaine y en nadie más pues su esencia y la suya estaban entrelazadas en la melodía, en la letra. Había rastro de los dos en cada nota del piano y en cada nota que alcanzaba la voz de Kurt.

Y ese mismo lazo, era el que atrapaba al público, dejándolo sin palabras, y a los evaluadores, con la firme convicción de que no todo había sido inútil en las largas jornadas de audición de aquel día. Por eso, todos volvieron a sonreír cuando Kurt comenzó a cantar de nuevo:

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile when I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me…_

Y como si no fuera suficiente aún, Kurt se paró justo al lado de Blaine quien también tocaba las teclas del piano con entrega y determinación, dejando a todos pensando que esos dos chicos eran una dupla formidable. El chico de los ojos azules miró los ojos color avellana de Blaine, y la constatación de que esas pupilas eran la razón de todo ese sentimiento que efectivamente, lo elevaba y lo atraía irremediablemente hacia él, como la gravedad que describía en su canción, hizo que el joven atacara las notas altas de su canción con verdadera maestría:

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that_

_you're everything I think I need here on_ _the ground. _

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down…

Nadie supo cómo, pero después de que Kurt terminara con esa última nota alta, haciendo hermosas florituras con su voz, todo mundo, sintió la necesidad de ponerse de pie y aplaudirle al joven muchacho que, ajeno aún a la enorme carga de emociones que había desatado se encontraba perdido irremediablemente en la mirada de su pianista quien, todo ese tiempo, había acompañado a su voz en la aventura de la conquista de su sueño.

La verdad era, que en ese momento el aplauso apasionado de su público era lo menos importante, porque, la única persona que importaba en el mundo, en ese mundo que ellos dos habían creado, era la persona que parecía estar atrapada en la misma fuerza que él aunque él mismo fuera la causa de todo. Después de la enorme emoción del final de la canción, las notas del piano volvieron a ser suaves, como la voz de Kurt quien, de forma muy tranquila, con un tono muy parecido a un susurro de amor en medio de una noche de luna llena, terminó con su participación que estaba de más decir, había sido un éxito aún mayor a lo que él y Blaine hubieran podido esperar…

_You're on to me, on to me and all over._

_Something always brings me back to you; it never takes too long…._

Cuando las últimas notas del piano, se diluyeron entre la lluvia de aplausos que seguía siendo todavía enorme, Kurt volteó a mirar a los evaluadores que le sonreían de manera complacida y eso lo tranquilizo un poco. Antes de ir al frente del escenario, dio a Blaine una palmadita cariñosa en la espalda y una hermosa sonrisa agradecida, y de esa forma se sintió con un poco más de fuerza para enfrentarse a lo que ocurriría después. Había llegado el momento de escuchar lo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Señor Hummel- dijo el evaluador de más edad- eso ha sido simplemente sublime, gracias.

-Muy bueno, de verdad- agregó la mujer y Kurt habría jurado que había un brillo especial en su mirada al decir aquello.

-Bueno- dijo el joven evaluador de los rizos dorados- si por mi fuera, le daría su carta de bienvenida a NYADA en este justo instante, pero la verdad es que no las hemos impreso aún así que… ¿le molestaría esperar un mes para que todo sea oficial?

-¿Cómo?- dijo Kurt sin lograr aclarar si había escuchado bien- yo… ¿usted quiere decirme que yo estoy…?

-Bienvenido a NYADA, señor Hummel- dijo la mujer- será un honor poder ser profesora suya, gracias por esto.

El chico se quedó en silencio antes de poder volver a pensar. Porque aquello no era una broma ¿verdad? Estaba dentro… lo había logrado. Kurt Hummel, después de todo, había triunfado y… la nueva lluvia de aplausos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Miró a toda aquella gente que lo observaba con admiración, pero de verdad no podía creer que lo había logrado. Y quizá no lo habría creído de no ser porque segundos después, sintió el calor conocido de unos brazos que lo envolvieron con suavidad. Kurt volteó justo a tiempo para ver como la cara de Blaine resplandecía en medio de las lágrimas de felicidad que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquella era una hermosa imagen y habría podido jurar que la felicidad absoluta tenía el mismo rostro de Blaine en aquel momento.

-¡Lo lograste!- le dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana- ¡Lo lograste Kurt!

El joven de los ojos azules no fue capaz de decir nada. Sentía dentro de él un torrente de felicidad enorme que le impedía poder decir algo coherente. Pero sentía que después de todo lo vivido, después de todo el cansancio, los nervios y las preocupaciones, de verdad aquel largo camino que lo había llevado a NYADA había valido la pena y quizá, lo que era aún mejor aquel era sólo el inicio de un sueño que era lo que lo mantendría en pie su vida entera. Aquel sólo era el inicio de la vida que había elegido, de la vida que irremediablemente lo haría sentirse completo y dichoso, como en aquel justo instante en el que los brazos y las lagrimas cálidas de Blaine que caían sobre su hombro, lo mantenían agradeciendo en silencio el poder estar vivo y en ese preciso lugar.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad de Nueva York, pero, por la cantidad de luces y ajetreo que había aún a su alrededor, podía decirse que aquellos dos chicos que caminaban por Central Park uno muy cerca del otro, se estaban internando en el verdadero inicio de la vida de aquella ciudad. El parque estaba lleno de gente que reía alegremente o que simplemente caminaba con calma, aunque el inminente clima frio comenzara a molestar un poco sus pieles.

Blaine y Kurt caminaban en silencio. Parecía que había sido para ellos una tarde llena de emociones y la verdad era que, estando juntos, simplemente sintiendo al otro muy cerca de ellos, parecía que las palabras estaban de más. Los dos se divertían observando como niños pequeños la hermosa variedad del parque que los rodeaba. Kurt nunca antes había estado ahí y trataba de absorber con la mirada y con una que otra fotografía cualquier recuerdo que lo hiciera sonreír.

Bien es cierto, que el año próximo aquella ciudad sería su hogar, pero para instalarse ahí definitivamente, faltaba aún algo de tiempo. Por eso era bueno estar conociendo al menos uno de los lugares simbólicos de Nueva York y más si lo hacía a lado de Blaine que desde que habían llegado a aquel lugar, se notaba un poco serio. Kurt lo miraba de vez en cuando y aunque cuando Blaine sentía su mirada en él intentaba sonreír, lo cierto era que el chico parecía un poco triste.

Cuando llegaron a un enorme campo abierto, que parecía dispuesto ahí para darle lugar a las miles de actividades que se llevaban a cabo en el parque, como los festivales musicales, los enormes conciertos o las presentaciones del teatro público, Blaine se detuvo y miró aquel lugar con verdadero anhelo.

Kurt se paró a su lado intentando averiguar el por qué de aquel comportamiento extraño en su amigo. Parecía que Blaine había estado feliz toda la tarde, sonriendo como loco y riendo cada vez que Kurt le llamaba a alguien para avisarle que había logrado entrar a NYADA. Incluso había podido encarar con buen humor los comentarios divertidos al puro estilo de Nathan Bailey que su padre, Burt, había hecho a causa de lo extraño que era que Kurt hubiera decidido ir con él y no con alguien más a Nueva York. Pero ahora, tal parecía que Blaine se había dejado arrastrar por la negrura de unos recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué eran esos recuerdos?

-Aquí- dijo Blaine quedamente- hubiera podido cantar aquí para ella…

Kurt volteó a mirar a su amigo y le parecía que Blaine había dicho esas palabras para sí mismo, más que para que él pudiera oírlas. Pero ¿a quién?... Kurt volvió a mirar el rostro triste de Blaine y un dolor inmenso se instaló en su corazón. Blaine estaba hablando de Elena, su abuela.

Él le había prometido a ella que al regresar de Londres cantaría en un concierto enorme para ella solamente. Pero aquello no era posible ya y Kurt entendía ahora el extraño cambio de humor de Blaine: si bien es cierto que tal parecía que el chico había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo, un dolor y una pérdida de aquella magnitud, no podían simplemente dejarse de lado de un día para otro. Pero quizá, él podía regalarle otra esperanza a Blaine y esperaba, que por todos los cielos, la esperanza que él pudiera traer a su vida fuera lo suficientemente grande para apartar de sí aquel enorme dolor que podía envolverlo en cualquier momento.

-Quizá no puedas cantar para ella- dijo Kurt tomándolo de la mano- pero puedes cantar para mucha gente aún.

Blaine volteó a mirarlo entre avergonzado y triste. De verdad no quería que Kurt lo viera de aquel modo porque le parecía una ofensa estar triste en medio de lo que era sin duda uno de los días más felices de Kurt Hummel, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada lugar de ese parque tenia recuerdos de su vida con Elena en todos lados, desde los lagos, los puentes y las plazas, en todos esos sitios había ocurrido algo que le hacía recordar a su abuela, su hermosa sonrisa, su voz contando historias o cantándole algo, las veces que habían corrido sin cansancio o jugado con Nathan cuando iba ahí con ellos.

Quizá eran los recuerdos felices de ese lugar los que acuchillaban el corazón de Blaine, eso y el horrible dolor de recordar a su abuela sonriendo sobre su sufrimiento cuando le había pedido que cantara para ella una última vez.

-Lo siento Kurt- dijo el chico intentando sonreír- perdóname por arruinarte el día es que… me temo que no soy tan fuerte como tú.

-Eres humano- dijo Kurt guiándolo para que se sentaran uno al lado del otro sobre la hierba- no puedes impedir que los recuerdos tengan un efecto en ti, lo entiendo, no tienes por qué disculparte. Además, la fuerza se manifiesta de muchas formas y sé que eres fuerte…

-Pero no tanto como debería-dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana- me dejo llevar por todo esto, por esa promesa que nunca cumpliré, por no tener el tiempo suficiente nunca para… no deberíamos estar hablando de esto, es absurdo sólo… dame unos segundos y podremos irnos, te prometo que intentaré ser más fuerte.

-No luches contra lo que sientes- dijo Kurt apoyando su cabeza en Blaine- si estás triste, déjalo fluir pero ¿sabes? Lo he estado pensando y creo que lo de tu concierto al regreso de Londres es más que posible.

-Pero ¿de qué sirve?- dijo Blaine con aire ausente- ¿De qué servirá hacerlo si ella no estará aquí para verme?

-Ella te escuchará porque vive en ti y cantará contigo- dijo Kurt muy seguro de sus palabras y pensando mientras lo decía, en una forma de convencer a Blaine de que podía cumplir aquel sueño- además, estaré esperando con ansia el día en el que vuelvas de Londres para dar un enorme concierto en este lugar. Creo que compraré los boletos de la primera fila sólo para mí y estaré ahí, mirándote. Imagínalo Blaine, este espacio lleno de gente que sólo vendrá a verte tocar y cantar a ti. Miles de personas que corearán tu nombre y cantarán tus canciones y ahí, justo frente a ti estaré yo, diciéndole a todo mundo "Hey ¿lo han visto todos? Ese chico es mi… es mi mejor amigo y ahora está haciendo todo lo que ama y compartiéndolo con nosotros" y… entonces será un hermoso día para ti y para mí también porque sabré entonces que siempre mantuviste en tu ser la esperanza de este sueño y que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte como tú lo has hecho conmigo y Blaine… me crees ¿verdad? Porque te juro que así será, yo se que harás que sea así…

La luz de la mirada de Blaine parecía haberse aumentado un poco con las palabras de Kurt. Aquel chico era capaz de inyectarle amor por la vida en un solo segundo. Quería decirle que sí, que le creía con todo el corazón y que él también estaría esperando, contando cada segundo por el día que lo trajera de vuelta a casa para poder cantarle a él y sólo a él.

Porque, quizá Kurt no lo había notado pero, con esas palabras, le había regalado a Blaine otra esperanza, algo más por lo cual lucharía cada día. Sí, quizá su abuela no estaría ahí para ver realizado el sueño de su vida pero… ¿Qué tal si ese era otro regalo de Elena? Tal vez la promesa de las estrellas, incluía aquella enorme esperanza porque después de todo Blaine empezaba a entender que cuando uno pensaba en ello, cuando alguien pensaba que había una estrella en el cielo que siempre lo miraba, le sonreía y le regalaba guiños de luz a él, no podía sentirse solo. Sí, Elena no podía escucharlo ya, pero su estrella, la estrella que ella le había prometido, estaría en la primera fila para él…

-Eso será un honor para mí- dijo Blaine apoyando su cabeza en la de Kurt- aunque quizá la gente no te deje en paz por la cantidad de autógrafos que van a pedirte, serás todo un reconocido actor de Broadway para cuando vuelva.

-¿Y crees que voy a permitir que hagan eso?-dijo Kurt feliz de que Blaine se sintiera un poco más animado- ¡Oh no! Me gusta ser el centro de todas las miradas, pero ese día en el que vuelvas, el brillo será sólo para ti porque, vas a volver ¿verdad? O ¿vas a quedarte en Londres?- preguntó Kurt con algo de miedo.

-No creo- dijo Blaine pensando en que el tiempo que lo separaba de su viaje a Londres, ahora parecía menor que nunca.- es decir, ese era mi plan inicial pero…

-Pero ¿qué?- dijo Kurt siendo consciente ya, de que algún día no muy lejano, tendría que decirle adiós a Blaine por un tiempo.

-Pero tengo que dar un concierto maravilloso para un joven actor de Broadway ¿sabes? No puedo faltar a esa cita.

-¡Oh!- dijo Kurt divertido y con ganas de volar de la felicidad que las palabras de Blaine le causaban- y dime ¿conozco a ese actor? ¿Es bueno?

-Será el mejor- dijo Blaine sinceramente- será el mejor de todos y ¿sabes? Él es la única buena razón que tengo para querer volver a este lugar.

-Blaine…- dijo Kurt- ¿de verdad? ¿de verdad yo…

-Kurt- dijo Blaine separándose un poco de él y mirándolo a los ojos- esto te sonará como una completa locura pero, ¿puedes prometerme algo?

-Lo que sea, Blaine- dijo el chico de los ojos azules con el corazón anegado de dicha.

-Yo volveré, lo prometo pero… dime que pase lo que pase, que conozcas a quien conozcas y hagas lo que hagas, estarás aquí cuando vuelva. Quiero ver tu rostro sonriendo en ese concierto ¿sí? Porque entonces, así siempre tendré ganas de volver y tendré fuerza para poder lograrlo y si me lo dices ahora, si me prometes que estarás ahí…

-Te lo prometo-dijo Kurt sin dudarlo- estaré ahí, por ti. Te lo juro.

-Entonces, tenemos una cita, señor Hummel- dijo Blaine sonriendo suavemente.

-Es un hecho- dijo Kurt divertido y suspirando por la perspectiva que le ofrecía esa promesa.

Blaine sonrió con un poco más de ánimo ante esas palabras. La verdad es que no entendía muy bien del todo esa extraña petición a Kurt pero, lo cierto era que la sola idea de ver a ese chico sonriendo por él, su rostro resaltando en medio de la multitud al volver a verlo, era suficiente para tener una razón por la cual vivir y por la cual ser mejor persona cada nuevo día.

Esa era la felicidad que sólo las estrellas eran capaces de producir ¿verdad? Le parecía a Blaine que eso era lo que su abuela había prometido, esa felicidad sin razón que lo envolvía ahora, haciéndolo pensar que su amor era tan grande que podía existir dándolo todo a Kurt sin pedirle nada a cambio, salvo que siguiera brillando para él, como las estrellas del cielo despejado de una fría noche lo hacían en aquel momento. Ni siquiera tenía que amarlo de vuelta para ser feliz. Le bastaba con ese cariño sincero, con ese apoyo, con sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, haciéndolo sentirse alguien valioso.

-Blaine- dijo Kurt después de un rato de silencio- enseñarme acerca de la promesa de las estrellas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Blaine divertido por aquella pregunta.

-Todo- dijo Kurt. La verdad es que quería saberlo todo acerca de las estrellas para saber cómo poder decirle a Blaine que algo le decía que él era la suya. - ¿Podrías contarme? La verdad es que siento mucha curiosidad, a mí nadie me dijo nunca que habría una estrella para mí en el cielo.

-Quizá es porque tú eres la estrella de alguien más- dijo Blaine sin poder contener un suspiro.

-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo? Por favor Blaine, enséñame de las estrellas ¿sí?

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?- dijo Blaine dispuesto a contarle a Kurt lo que él le pidiera.

-¿Qué esperas de tu estrella? ¿Qué te prometió Elena? ¿Cómo será él? ¿Qué buscas en él? ¿Cómo sabrás que es él y nadie más? Emm… perdona, son muchas preguntas ¿verdad?

-No te preocupes- dijo Blaine- pero ¿qué pasará si te cuento acerca de las estrellas? ¿Querrás encontrar una para ti también?

-No es eso es que… si tú me enseñas de las estrellas yo podré…. Yo podré hablarte de mi corazón…

-¿Cómo?-dijo Blaine sumamente intrigado por el rumbo que iba tomando aquella conversación- ¿qué es lo que quieres que sepa de tu corazón?

-Yo… yo sólo- dijo Kurt agradeciendo la tenue oscuridad que cubría el sonrojo de sus mejillas- yo quiero que… sólo cuéntame ¿sí?

-¿Quieres saber cómo es él?- dijo Blaine pensando en decirle "sólo mírate en un espejo".

-Sí-dijo Kurt con el corazón latiendo a prisa. De la respuesta de Blaine dependían muchas cosas.

-Pues, supongo que será como le dije a Elena que sería. Simplemente alguien que sin importar cómo sea, será todo para mí. Alguien que me hará sonreír siempre y que me acompañará. Él solo me hará feliz como a nadie más y el día en que lo vea, sabré que es él porque mi corazón querrá estar cantando por él para siempre.- dijo Blaine siendo consciente de que quizá, estar hablando en tiempo futuro, no era necesario.

-Yo puedo ser eso y más…- dijo Kurt en un tono bajo que sin embargo llegó a los oídos de Blaine.

-¿Cómo?- dijo el pelinegro con ganas de que Kurt dijera aquello que había escuchado en voz muy alta.

-Nada…- dijo el chico con una alegre sonrisa llena de ilusión- sólo estaba pensando en voz alta… y ¿qué decía Elena de esa promesa en el firmamento?

-Kurt… ¿por qué sientes tanta curiosidad por este tema?

-Es que si me dices de las estrellas tal vez yo pueda darte mi corazón- dijo Kurt de forma muy rápida, tanto, que Blaine apenas entendió una palabra de lo dicho- es decir… sólo, sólo quiero estar seguro de algo antes de… Blaine, sólo dime, por favor… si tú me dices lo que esperas quizá yo pueda… es decir, que… no sé, por favor…

-¿Tu corazón?- dijo Blaine sintiendo acelerado su pulso- ¿qué decías de tu corazón?

-Que necesito saberlo Blaine- dijo el chico muy convencido- porque mi corazón siente que… que ha encontrado a una estrella también…

-Una… una estrella- dijo Blaine con algo de aprehensión.

Si eso era cierto, si Kurt tenía una estrella ya ¿qué sería de él? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo se sentiría? Pero, después de todo eran solo amigos y era su deber como tal, ayudar a Kurt en lo que fuera, aún si descubrir aquello, le partía en mil pedazos el corazón.

-Sí- dijo el chico clavando sus pupilas celestes en los ojos de Blaine- pero necesito estar seguro, saber que…

-No necesitas estar seguro de nada- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa un tanto triste- si crees que lo has encontrado, entonces es que debe ser así. No necesitas mi historia porque sé que quien quiera que sea esa afortunada persona, te amará como siempre has querido que alguien te ame. El amor es igual a la creación, Kurt… no se sabe, no se ve, simplemente tienes que sentirlo y si tú sientes algo así por alguien, como en la canción… tienes que decirlo…

-Decirlo…- dijo Kurt temblando ante esa idea- tengo que decirlo…

-Sí- dijo Blaine, pensando en que él tenía que hacer lo mismo pero… bueno, siempre resulta más sencillo dar consejos geniales en vez aplicarlos en la propia vida y además, si era cierto que Kurt ya tenía a una estrella ¿qué más daba lo que él sintiera?

Pero incluso en aquel momento, no fue capaz de sentirse fatalmente desdichado. Sí, aquello le dolía pero, si Kurt era feliz de aquel modo ¿de verdad importaba? Qué más daba todo su dolor si a cambio de eso, Kurt estaría sonriendo siempre. Podía con ello, la verdad era que sin afán de volverse un amante dramático y caído en decepción, sería un amigo para Kurt. Parte de la promesa de Elena, consistía en que él haría feliz también a esa persona que traería felicidad a su existir aunque no fuera feliz a su lado. Y Kurt lo hacía feliz, fuera como fuera, Kurt siempre lo haría sonreír por encima de todo. Quizá, era que simplemente tendría que acostumbrarse a la idea de que Kurt ya le había dado todo lo que podía darle. Era difícil, sí, pero podía vivir con ello.

-Blaine- dijo Kurt- yo…

-Podrás hacerlo- dijo el chico sinceramente - sólo piensa que del mismo lugar del que salió la canción, tu canción, saldrá también el "te amo" para esa persona…

Kurt miró a Blaine antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico de los ojos color avellana. Tal parecía que Blaine no había entendido que él era el tema principal de su discurso. Blaine no había captado ni por un solo segundo que él era la estrella de la que había estado hablándole. Vaya si eso era difícil. Tal parecía que tendría que decirle a Blaine todo eso de frente, mirándolo a los ojos. Decirle: "pues bien Blaine Anderson, yo necesito que sepas que te quiero con todo lo que soy", así que si eso tenía que ser de aquel modo, lo haría; aunque en ese momento no tenía ni la menor idea sobre cómo se hacía algo así de forma correcta pues nunca antes había hecho algo como aquello. Pero bueno, en una de sus clases de historia había escuchado que alguien sabio había dicho una vez que quién tiene un por qué, encontrará siempre un cómo.

Él tenía un por qué en ese justo instante, un por qué, que aunque sentía el corazón lleno de inquietud por lo que él le había dicho, seguía abrazándolo en medio de la noche, haciéndolo totalmente consciente de que ya no podía esperar ni un segundo más, todo aquel sentimiento que le anegaba el alma tenía que salir de algún modo. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber porque para Kurt Hummel, había llegado el momento de ser valiente. Había llegado el momento de hacer realidad su otro más hermoso sueño que llevaba grabado en su ser el rostro de Blaine Anderson: tener un amor de verdad, un amor sin final, el amor que siempre había querido…

* * *

**Canción (esa hermosa canción :3): Gravity- Sara Bareilles :´)**


	10. Tu boca es mi por qué y yo seré destino

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Tu boca es mi por qué y yo seré destino.**

-Entonces- dijo Nathan con ganas de tomar a Blaine de los cabellos y hacerlo volar por la habitación- ¿no le dijiste nada de nada? ¿Absolutamente nada? ¿No lo besaste?

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos en aquella habitación después de haber pasado una semana entera lejos de Dalton a causa de la competencia nacional de soccer- en la que por cierto, habían pasado a la final que se llevaría a cabo el próximo fin de semana- y resultaba que en lugar de encontrarse con la feliz noticia de que Blaine se había decidido ya de una buena vez a decirle a Kurt Hummel que lo amaba, resultaba que todo seguía igual a como él lo había dejado. Definitivamente, su mejor amigo era un rotundo desastre en cuanto a acciones de seducción se trataba.

Blaine miró a Nate, que parecía en medio de un ataque de desesperación aunque no quisiera que él lo notara y un poco avergonzado movió negativamente la cabeza en señal de que su mejor amigo tenía toda la razón: sí, oficialmente Blaine había demostrado con creces que los infalibles cursos de seducción de Nathan Bailey sí tenían un margen de error y él era la prueba viviente de ello.

La verdad, él sabía que merecía la regañina de Nate, pero… bueno, lo único que podía agradecer de todo aquel asunto era que el regaño había demorado un poco más de lo normal a causa del viaje de Nathan.

-¿Por qué no, Blainey?- dijo el joven de los rizos cobrizos sentándose a su lado y tratando de mantener la compostura- ¿qué te detuvo esta vez?

-Sólo… no era el momento, Nate.

-¡Dios Blaine!- dijo Nathan sin poder evitar subir el tono de su voz- vas con el chico a la ciudad de Nueva York, a esa ciudad, a ese lugar ¿sabes cuantas películas románticas, libros e historias se han inspirado en esa ciudad? Vas solo con él, pasas otro fin de semana a su lado y simplemente tú… ¿qué hiciste entonces?

-Pasar tiempo en familia- dijo Blaine recordando con una sonrisa melancólica- tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la familia de Kurt. Todos llegaron el domingo a la ciudad y pasamos un rato realmente agradable.

-¿Y eso fue todo?- dijo Nathan con ganas de arrancarse los rizos cobrizos de raíz- Blaine, estoy más que seguro de que podías encontrar un momento de tomar a Kurt de la mano, llevarlo al parque, al centro o ¡Yo qué sé! Blaine, sé que te gusta llevar las cosas con calma pero… ¿no crees que ya fue demasiado?

-Nathan- dijo Blaine con la mirada un poco triste- ¿cómo iba a decirle a Kurt lo que siento por él cuando antes me dijo que él ya tenía a alguien a quien amar?

-¿Qué te dijo qué? ¡Eso es absurdo!- dijo Nathan al borde del colapso nervioso.

Con esa experiencia estaba más que seguro que o bien, él era un fracaso como Cupido o simplemente el universo se estaba poniendo en su contra. Además no le cabía en la cabeza que Kurt le dijera algo así a Blaine ¡Por Dalton! Era evidente de ahí a China que Kurt estaba enamorado de Blaine.

-Él me dijo que… que le contara acerca de las estrellas y que… él quería saber eso porque pensaba que ya había encontrado una estrella para él. Entonces yo… ¿qué caso tiene, Nate?

-Al menos lo sabría- dijo Nate, aunque aquella historia de Blaine seguía sin cuadrarle para nada- al menos lo habrías puesto a pensar que tú eres una mejor opción para él. No lo entiendo Blainey, hubiera jurado que él… bueno ¿qué más te dijo?

Blaine suspiró antes de contarle todo a su amigo. De verdad, recordar aquella conversación le llenaba el alma de un terrible desasosiego porque, bueno, mentiría si dijera que no habría esperado que Kurt empezara a sentir algo más por él tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían vivido en los últimos meses. De verdad, si Blaine dijera que no había tenido ninguna esperanza en lo que a lograr que Kurt Hummel pudiera amarlo respecta, estaría engañando completamente a su alma.

Tal vez, habían existido momentos en los que de verdad pensó que algo más sería posible, como aquella noche en el laberinto, como en aquel día en el que compusieron la canción de Kurt o como en aquel sueño en el que sintió la boca de Kurt en la suya, tan real y tan tangiblemente que todavía le parecía poder saborear el dulce aroma de los labios de Kurt cuando recordaba aquel instante trozo de un sueño.

Sí, decir que no había tenido esperanzas era equivalente a decir que estaba mintiendo. Pero ¿cómo reaccionar después de lo que Kurt le dijera? Aquella conversación había sido el fin de todas sus esperanzas. Pero sin importar nada de lo que le hiciera sentir, Blaine empezó a hablar, esperando que en nombre de todos los dioses que aún no lo habían abandonado, su amigo pudiera llegar a entenderlo. De verdad Nueva York seguía siendo sólo un lugar triste para él. Parecía que en aquella ciudad, sólo podía perder lo que amaba.

-Blainey, Blainey- dijo Nathan respirando profundamente para calmarse después de que su amigo terminara de contarle acerca de su viaje- ¿Puedo matarte ahora o dejo que compongas tu epitafio?

-¿Por qué quieres matarme ahora?- dijo Blaine.

Hubiera esperado que su amigo se mostrara comprensivo, que le prestara su hombro para llorar pero no una amenaza de muerte. Si esas eran las nuevas técnicas de apoyo moral de Nathan, Blaine no estaba muy seguro de que llegaran a funcionar.

-¡Por torpe!- dijo Nathan levantándose y empezando a caminar rápidamente en frente de él- aunque ¿sabes? Hummel también merece que le diga unas cuantas cosas ¿es que de verdad son tan ciegos? De verdad, ¿de verdad les da tanto miedo saberlo? ¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué lo hacen todo tan complicado?

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Blaine con el rostro lleno de confusión- ¿miedo de qué? ¿Hacer complicado qué?

-¡Todo!- gritó Nathan y Blaine saltó al oír la de por si estridente voz de su amigo elevándose un par de octavas más- ¡Todo, Blainey! Tengo ganas de… es que no es posible, de verdad que no lo es… no entiendo por qué les da tanto terror el saber que se aman el uno al otro y que ya no pueden negarlo…

Un hondo suspiro salió del pecho de Nathan quien se tiró en la cama como si se encontrara de verdad cansado. Le parecía imposible, pero más que eso, intolerable, que a aquel par de atolondrados aún les quedara la duda de que ¡Por todos los Warblers de la historia! Estaban más que enamorados y hechos el uno para el otro y contaban con su bendición para casarse y traer niños de rizos negros y ojos azules al mundo ¿de verdad era tan difícil aceptarlo?

Blaine miró a su amigo y sus palabras tardaron más de lo normal en tomar sentido dentro de su cerebro ¿quién amaba a quién? Porque él sólo estaba seguro de que amaba a Kurt pero de que Kurt no lo amaba a él… ¿o sí?

-Nate…- dijo Blaine sintiendo el corazón latir como potro desbocado- Nate… ¿Por qué dices que Kurt y yo… es decir… bueno, en todo caso creo que te escuché mal…

-¿Qué si Kurt Hummel te ama?- dijo Nate en voz baja y ausente- Sí, lo hace, pero eso no me corresponde decírtelo a mi…

-Nathan- dijo Blaine sintiendo que un huracán se había desatado en su interior con las palabras de su mejor amigo- ¿por qué lo dices? No juegues conmigo, por favor. Sé que estás molesto pero no puedes decirme estas cosas solo porque yo, bueno… sí, soy un torpe pero ¿cómo querías que supiera que ese era el momento? Cuando él me dijo que había encontrado una estrella lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en no dejar que el dolor que eso me hacía sentir me arrastrara otra vez a las sombras. Por eso Nate, perdóname, no quería decepcionarte pero ¿qué querías que hiciera? Estaba concentrándome en no llorar y en ser un buen amigo porque… Kurt es mi amigo y yo quiero que sea feliz aún si no es feliz conmigo…

El joven de los ojos verdes se levantó de la cama despacio y miró a Blaine con una sonrisa comprensiva antes de hablar otra vez. Nathan suspiró tristemente. A lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado duro con Blaine. Tomando en cuenta el historial de su amigo de verdad era todo un milagro que el joven Anderson hubiera querido ir de viaje con Kurt. Quizá Nathan se había acostumbrado muy pronto al nuevo Blaine, al Blaine que Kurt había hecho renacer pero, lo cierto era, que bajo todo aquel nuevo chico latía aún un corazón demasiado lastimado, un corazón al que le costaba todavía un trabajo enorme creer que era amado.

-Vas a hacer que muera muy joven, Blainey- dijo Nate con voz suave- perdóname, no quería gritarte así es que… bueno, esperaba encontrarte totalmente feliz en los brazos de Kurt Hummel y la verdad es que me dejé llevar por mis propias expectativas pero… tienes razón, supongo que fue demasiado para ti, pero olvidaste lo esencial amigo…

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine realmente confundido- ¿es por lo de tus cursos de seducción? De verdad lo intenté… bueno, al menos pensé en intentarlo.

-No, torpe- dijo Nathan con una sonrisa divertida- te olvidaste de lo que Elena se pasaba diciéndonos a los dos…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Blaine intrigado.

-No leíste entre líneas, no escuchaste con tu corazón.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Blaine sintiéndose un poco más tonto si era posible. Le parecía algo totalmente extraño que Nate recordara tan bien las enseñanzas de Elena y él, al parecer, no.

-Ya te dije que no me corresponde a mi decírtelo- contesto Nathan revolviendo los rizos oscuros de su amigo- pero si vuelves a escuchar las palabras de Kurt otra vez, pero escuchándolas con todo el corazón puesto en ellas, descubrirás algo que te hará querer besarme por mi sabiduría…

-Bailey- dijo Blaine divertido- deja de flirtear conmigo, de verdad, a veces no sé si lo dices en broma o no…

-Obviamente es broma Blaine Torpe- dijo Nate riendo- no tienes la suficiente suerte para poder ser la estrella de este súper hombre. Pero de verdad Blainey si no me vas a hacer caso a mí, escúchate a ti mismo, no creo que sea tan difícil darse cuenta de algo tan evidente…

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que escuchar?- dijo Blaine- es que no es posible Nate, de verdad que no lo es ¿cómo puede ser que Kurt…? Ni siquiera puedo decirlo, él es… no es posible Nathan, de verdad no lo es.

-No lo es ¿eh?- dijo Nathan dispuesto a guardar la calma y a hacer que Blaine leyera entre líneas lo que se había negado a escuchar - y entonces ¿cómo te explicas que te haya elegido a ti y no ha Sebastian para ir a Nueva York? ¿Cómo me explicas que sus ojos se iluminen cada vez que te mira? ¿Cómo me explicas que siempre quiera caminar contigo de la mano? ¿Cómo explicas la sonrisa que siempre está en su cara cuando le hablo de ti? ¿Cómo te explicas Blaine, que él haya querido saber de las estrellas desde que tú le contaste que siempre has estado esperando por una de ellas?

-Pero eso…- dijo Blaine siendo consciente de pronto de que lo que decía Nathan tenía mucho de verdad- pero ¿por qué yo, Nate? Es decir yo soy… mírame Nate, puedo estar un poco mejor vestido y todo lo que quieras pero ¿por qué yo si él puede estar con quien quiera?

-Pues él quiere estar contigo- dijo Nate suavemente- quizá porque eres tú ¿qué más da el por qué? ¿Puedes tú explicarme realmente por qué tú lo amas a él? ¿Tienes razones lógicas y coherentes para decírmelo? El amor no soporta que lo examinen, Blaine, pensé que lo sabías… siempre me lo has dicho, Elena nos lo decía, el amor es amor y listo. No hay razones más que su propio ser. Sé que tienes miedo y que por mucho tiempo no creíste que algún día volverías a sonreír pero Blainey ¿no crees que ya fue demasiado? Creo que esta vez vale la pena que tengas miedo porque lo que viene Blaine, será más grande que todo tu temor ¿sabes?

-Es que no puedo creerlo…- dijo Blaine con un nudo en la garganta.

Nathan podía ser el rey del humor y de la vida despreocupada, pero Blaine sabía que su amigo era una persona muy madura cuando se lo proponía. No por nada era cuatro meses mayor que él, como a Nate le encantaba recordarle.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Nate tomándolo en sus brazos y dejando que las lagrimas de Blaine cayeran sobre su pecho- no seas tonto Blaine ¿quieres que te mire y que te diga lo que veo? Veo a un chico maravilloso, al mejor amigo que alguien podría desear, veo al compañero de todas mis aventuras, a mi hermano. Veo a un chico realmente guapo que ha logrado salir a flote a miles de cosas dolorosas, a un chico que merece ser feliz ahora. Te miro y veo a un pequeño torpe que a pesar de ser condenadamente lento, tiene la valentía suficiente para ir y luchar por eso que quiere. Blaine, no todos tenemos la suerte de encontrar algo como lo que tú has encontrado en Kurt, tienes que luchar por ello, ir por él y decirle "Kurt, te amo" y sé que él te dirá "Y yo a ti Blaine" y ya, fin de la historia y felices a partir de hoy ¿vale?

-Nathan Bailey- dijo Blaine entre sollozos- ¿por qué no puedo ser como tú?

-Pues porque el mundo no resistiría tanta perfección, supongo- dijo Nate haciendo reír a Blaine entre lágrimas.- además ¿Qué sería del mundo si tú no existieras? Ni yo ni cierto chico de ojos azules que conozco podríamos vivir en paz si tú no estuvieras aquí.- sonrió

-Pero no puedo creerlo Nate- dijo Blaine- quiero creerlo con toda el alma, moriría por que fuera verdad pero… no puedo, no sé qué es lo que me impide verme como… como la estrella de Kurt.

-Se llama miedo- dijo Nate- pero ya no debes temerle a nada. Si no logras creerlo aún, ve y pregúntale a Kurt, él te dirá todo lo que quieres saber y en el momento en el que se lo digas, se acabaran tus dudas, cuando él te lo diga no tendrás que dudar de nada, es más, ve ahora mismo por Hummel y no es una petición, es una orden ¡Corre!

-Tendría que correr hasta Nueva York- dijo Blaine sin separarse de Nathan.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- dijo Nate con mucha curiosidad

-El mismo domingo en el que pensábamos volver, los profesores de NYADA le pidieron a Kurt que se quedara una semana allá para preparar el festival navideño de la academia. Él tendrá un número especial para presentarse como futuro alumno de la escuela. Él no regresó conmigo aquí, sus padres se quedaron con él. Todos estábamos muy felices. Kurt volverá hasta el próximo viernes, antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

-Vaya- dijo Nate con mucha admiración- de verdad los dejó sorprendidos a todos ¿verdad? No esperaba menos de mi futuro cuñado, así que está bien, tomate un respiro, pero cuando vuelva, no más espera pequeño torpe.

-No más- dijo Blaine decidido- sea como sea, tiene que saberlo.

-Sí- dijo Nate limpiando las lagrimas de su amigo- imagino que has pasado toda la semana encerrado en esta habitación extrañándolo, ¿verdad?

-Como no tienes idea- dijo Blaine- pero traté de distraerme con algo, estuve dándole lecciones a Jeff en el piano, salí con él a comprar los obsequios navideños para su familia y para Nick. Aunque, aún así…

-Ya veo- dijo Nate, contento de que Blaine no hubiera sucumbido a la tristeza- oye, ese Jeff ¿no crees que pasa mucho tiempo contigo? No es por intrigar pero algo me dice que pronto le dará calabazas a Nick por el influjo de unos ojos color avellana que para qué te cuento más, son hermosos…

-Bailey…- dijo Blaine con molestia.

-¿Qué?- dijo Nathan- no es de extrañarse que otras personas se enamoren de ti. Blaine, eres muy ciego en cuanto a ti respecta, amigo.

-Pero Jeff ama a Nick. Él es sólo mi amigo ¿por qué no puedo ser amigo de alguien sin que todos piensen que…? Además, si pasamos tanto tiempo juntos es porque él es el único con el que comparto todas mis clases, es mi pareja de estudios y en última instancia, las lecciones de piano también son por Nick ¿lo olvidas?

-Oh bueno, déjame disfrutar la novela de tu vida ¿Qué tiene de malo que otros chicos se sientan atraídos por ti? Si Hummel no se apura, créeme que tendremos fila fuera de esta habitación para los aspirantes a "estrella de Blaine Anderson".

-Pero yo no quiero a nadie más que a Kurt- dijo Blaine en voz alta y la risa suave de Nathan hizo que se sonrojara. Nunca había dicho aquello para nadie más que no fuera su propio silencio.

-Esa es tu respuesta entonces, amigo- dijo Nate- si ya sabes lo que quieres, no tienes más que luchar por ello, oye y ¿no has vuelto a hablar con él?

-He intentado llamarle- dijo Blaine- pero no me contesta, creo que debe de estar ocupado por los ensayos y esas cosas y bueno… creo que mi teléfono murió.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Nate- ¿y no has buscado uno nuevo?

-Ya lo hice- dijo el chico- pero sigo sin recibir respuesta…

-Bueno, tarde o temprano contestará y le dirás "Kurt, te adoro"

-Cierra el pico, Nate- dijo Blaine sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Amas este pico- dijo el muchacho- no puedes negarlo.

-Claro- dijo Blaine riendo- la verdad es que, no sé qué haría sin ti, Nathan Bailey…

-Vaya, vaya ¡qué conmovedor!- dijo una horrible voz conocida detrás de ellos. Nate y Blaine voltearon hacia la puerta que, como era su costumbre, estaba entreabierta y por la cual se asomaba la sonrisa cruel de Sebastian Smythe.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros Seb-Seb?- dijo Nathan con una enorme sonrisa.

-De ti nada mi querido capitán del próximo equipo campeón nacional de soccer de la Academia Dalton- dijo Sebastian con una reverencia- me gustaría hablar con tu pequeño amigo Nerdy…

-¿De qué?- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie rápidamente- dilo aquí, Nathan puede oírlo también.

-Bueno, en realidad no soy yo quien quiere hablar contigo… Kurt me pidió que te dijera que ha estado intentando llamarte desde el martes y que no ha recibido respuesta, lo tengo aquí, al teléfono y me dijo que me iba a cortar los… los cabellos si no te pasaba la llamada ¿vas a contestar, o no?- dijo Sebastian con una mueca de disgusto total. Sólo eso le faltaba, ser el mensajero de Kurt y Nerdy Anderson.

Nathan miró a Blaine con una enorme sonrisa brillante y le dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarlo a hacer algo.

-Vamos Blaine- dijo Nathan en voz baja- deja de extrañarlo y hazlo feliz a él también. Y tú- agregó el chico- mi querido y dulce Sebastian Smythe ¿me concedes el honor de desaparecer de esta habitación conmigo? Creo que algo me dice que esa llamada es algo privada, vamos.

Y sin decir más, arrebató el teléfono de la mano de Sebastian, se lo entregó a Blaine y tomando el joven Smythe del brazo se apresuró a salir de la habitación no sin antes gritar un "¡Trátalo bien, Hummel" al celular que seguía en la mano de Blaine antes de que él pudiera llevárselo al oído para escuchar a aquella voz que le había hecho falta a pesar de todo, la semana entera.

-Hola Kurt- dijo, sintiéndose feliz de escuchar la respiración que estaba al otro lado de la línea y la risa suave que las palabras de Nathan habían suscitado en la persona que lo llamaba en ese momento- perdóname por…

-Blaine…- escuchó el chico y su corazón se llenó de dicha con sólo escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios. Le parecía estar ahora.- te he extrañado tanto…

-Y yo- dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama, sonriendo como bobo- ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Será un número digno de recordarse? Bueno, claro que lo será, vas a cantar tú.

-Eso espero- dijo Kurt con voz dulce- aunque sería mejor si pudieras estar aquí, si te contara ¿sabes qué canción me han asignado?

-No…- dijo Blaine sin poder reprimir un suspiro- ¿cuál fue?

-Una nueva versión de "Baby, it´s cold outside" y ¿sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Tengo que hacer el dueto con Rachel Berry! Ella también entró a NYADA, pues bien, ahora no deja de darme órdenes, de decir "Kurt esto, Kurt aquello, Kurt, tu voz no suena igual que siempre ¡Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt! ¡Creo que voy a explotar!- dijo el chico con verdadera pena.

-Pero bueno Kurt- dijo Blaine divertido por esa situación, aunque comprendía perfectamente: los duetos entre divas, nunca iban tan bien como uno pensaría que irían. – creo que a pesar de eso será algo hermoso, piensa en ello. Vale la pena soportar a Rachel si los dos harán un dueto mágico y así será…

-¡Pero Blaine!- dijo el chico y Blaine lo imagino levantando una ceja en señal de disgusto- no sólo es por la canción ¿sabes? Rachel es mi amiga pero cuando se pone así me dan ganas de ponerle un calcetín en la boca. No deja de parlotear acerca del regalo que le dio Finn para navidad.

-¿Regalo? ¿Tan pronto?- dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreír- vaya que les ha llegado muy rápido el espíritu navideño.

-¡Finn tuvo la culpa!- dijo Kurt casi gritando- Le regaló a Rachel un certificado que la hace dueña de una estrella ¿puedes creerlo? Si ella vuelve a mencionar otra vez ese regalo, creo que moriré de ¡No sé de qué! pero ya fue bastante…

-Kurt, relájate- dio Blaine tranquilamente- sólo dile a Rachel que sabes que está feliz porque su novio se lució con el regalo pero que ya basta… ella entenderá…

-No conoces a miss Berry- dijo Kurt con una risa forzada- pero bueno, eso no importa ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están las cosas en Dalton? ¿Sebastian ha sido malo contigo? ¡Porque ya le dije que correrá por mi cuenta el que no sea capaz de traer descendencia al mundo!

-Creo que no lo había visto hasta hoy- dijo Blaine riendo animadamente- así que, no le he dado oportunidad de hacer o decir algo. Aún no estamos libres de la epidemia de gripe y Nathan llegó hoy ¿puedes creer que disputará el título nacional de soccer el viernes?

-¡Vaya!- dijo Kurt alegremente- ¡Felicita a Nate por mí! Debe de estar muy contento por lograr otro campeonato ¿puedes comprarle un helado de menta para felicitarlo en mi nombre? ¡Qué buenas noticias, Blaine! Y tú… ¿qué has hecho? ¿Por qué no contestabas el teléfono?

-¡Oh!- dijo Blaine con un poco de vergüenza- es que… mi teléfono cayó al agua el lunes que acompañaba a Jeff en el centro comercial, fuimos a buscar un regalo para Nick y por eso… intenté llamarte desde mi nuevo número pero no contestabas y supuse que estarías muy atareado por lo del festival en NYADA y…

-¡Dios mío! ¿Eras tú?- dijo Kurt con un tono de voz que denotaba mucha molestia- ¡Debí saberlo! Perdona por no contestarte es que… bueno sí, estabamos un poco atareados, perdona.

-No te preocupes- dijo Blaine muy suavemente- ahora puedo hablar contigo, eso es lo que importa Kurt yo…

-¿Qué, Blaine?- dijo Kurt sintiendo que en sus labios se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción al oír esas palabras de Blaine.

-Ya quiero que regreses- dijo el chico- quiero verte y decirte…

-Yo también quiero verte Blaine- dijo Kurt, sintiendo que sus voces, casi susurrándose el uno al otro a través de la distancia, eran como una caricia para su corazón- tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte…

-¿De verdad?- dijo Blaine sintiendo en su cara todo el calor del mundo.

-Totalmente- dijo Kurt, decir aquello ya no le causaba angustia alguna- ¿sabes algo? Compré un hermoso regalo para ti, espero que te guste cuando lo veas ¿te agrada la idea?

-¿Regalo?- dijo Blaine con voz emocionada- ¡No debiste! No tenias que comprar nada para mí, yo…

-Pero quise hacerlo y es hermoso ¡Te encantará! Oye Blaine, no quisiera pero… Rachel está a punto de tirar la puerta abajo si no le abro así que… te veré muy pronto Blaine, de verdad quiero verte ya…

-Yo también- dijo el chico, con ganas de derretirse de felicidad en ese justo instante- Kurt… rómpete una pierna en tu debut en Nueva York ¿sí? Cuando vuelvas te daré un regalo hermoso también.

-El sólo verte de nuevo será mi mejor regalo- dijo Kurt con convicción- nos vemos Blaine, cuídate… de verdad, aunque quiero seguir hablando contigo hasta mañana, no me puedo quedar…

-_But baby it´s cold outside- _cantó Blaine haciendo que Kurt riera al otro lado de la línea.

-_I´ve got to go away_- cantó Kurt siguiendo la corriente a Blaine y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Rachel que de verdad, parecía querer tirar abajo la puerta de su habitación.

-_But baby it´s cold outside…_

- _This pone call has been_…- cantó Kurt modificando un poco la letra de la canción

-_Been hoping that you drop in…_

_-So very nice…_

_-I´ll hold your hands, they´re just like ice…_

_-Rachel will start to worry…_

_-Beautiful what´s your hurry?_

_-My father will bepacing the floor…_

_-Listen to the fireplace roar_

_-So really I´d better scurry_

_-Beautiful, please don´t hurry…_

_-But maybe just a half a drink more…_

_-Put some records on while I pour…_

_-Rachel might thinks…_

_-Baby, it´s bad out there…_

_-Say what´s in this drink?_

_-No cabs to be bad out there…_

_-I wish I knew how_

_-Your eyes are like starlight right now…_

_-To break this spell…_

-_I´ll take your hat, your hair looks swell…_

_-I ought to say no, no, no sir…_

_-Mind if I move in closer?_

_-At least I´m gonna say that I tried…_

_-What´s the sence of hurting my pride?_

_-I really can´t stay…_

_-Baby don´t hold out…_

_-Oh but it´s cold, outside…_- cantaron los dos, sintiendo que aunque estaban lejos, en aquel momento, se encontraban en el mismo lugar, diciéndose las mismas cosas que se decían en la canción sin verse, sin tocarse, pero lo cierto es que sus almas estaban en estrecho contacto.

-¡Kurt Hummel!- se oyó una molesta voz femenina- ¿con quién estás cantando nuestro dueto? ¡Abre ya! ¿Por qué no puedes cantar así cuando cantas conmigo? ¡Kurt!

-Blaine, lo siento- dijo Kurt riendo- es hora de irme, pero volveré pronto. Te quiero, Blaine…

-¿Cómo?- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana sin saber si había escuchado bien.

-¡Que te quiero!- dijo Kurt saboreando cada una de las palabras en su boca- ahora debo de irme, Rachel debe de estar asustando a la mitad de nuestros compañeros, nos vemos…

-Kurt yo también te…

El sonido que indicaba que la llamada había llegado a su fin, llegó a los oídos de Blaine sin que él pudiera terminar de decir lo que quería decir. Decirle a Kurt Hummel que él también lo quería con toda el alma. Pero Nathan tenía razón: había sido ciego y sordo a propósito sólo por miedo pero ahora… esas palabras dichas por Kurt eran todo lo que él necesitaba. Kurt lo quería ¿qué más necesitaba?

-Terminaste ¿Nerdy?- dijo Sebastian un par de minutos después. Blaine aún seguía sosteniendo el teléfono en su mano, mirándolo como si nunca antes en la vida hubiera visto maravilla igual.

-Sí, toma- dijo Blaine sonriéndole a Sebastian quien tomó su teléfono con un gesto de asco- gracias…

-No lo agradezcas- dijo el joven evaluando a sonrisa feliz de Anderson- me obligaron a hacer esto igual pero … luces muy contento…

-Sí –dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreírle y haciendo que Sebastian lo mirara realmente intrigado-¿Y Nathan?

-¿Alguien dijo Nathan Bailey?- dijo Nate entrando a la habitación.

-Sí, yo- contesto Blaine- ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-No, para nada ¿por qué?- dijo Nate con una enorme sonrisa

-Insisto en que estás demasiado feliz Anderson- dijo Sebastian mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Todo iba bien, demasiado bien, incluso más de lo que él habría esperado que fuera- disfrútalo mientras puedas, claro…. Bueno, los dejo.

-No le hagas caso- dijo Nathan cuando Sebastian salió de la habitación- está celoso porque a él nunca nadie lo amará como tú a Kurt… o bueno, eso es lo que él cree… como sea ¿qué quieres hacer conmigo? Pero te advierto que no me gustan los tríos ¿está bien?

-No tienes tanta suerte Nate- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa que dejo a Nathan casi deslumbrado- vamos al centro comercial.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que comprar un regalo de navidad…

-¿Los chocolates que te pedí?

-No… bueno… si me acompañas te compraré una caja enorme de ellos, pero necesito tu ayuda Nate, tú sabes más de esto que yo…

-¿Por qué creo que compraremos un regalo para Kurt Hummel?

-Porque eso haremos… ¿sabes que me dijo?

-¿Qué fueras por él a nueva York para crear la nueva versión de "Sex and the city"?

-No Bailey- dijo Blaine sonriéndole a su amigo.

-¿Entonces?

-Dijo que me quería…

Nathan sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar las palabras de Blaine. Así que por fin Hummel había dado el primer paso ¡ya era tiempo! Estaba seguro de que muy pronto Blaine y Kurt caminarían de la mano por toda la academia siendo la pareja más terriblemente adorable del mundo entero.

Quería ver eso. Quería ver ya la sonrisa sorprendida y feliz de Blaine, la cara enamorada de Kurt que no era capaz de esconder todo lo que Blaine significaba para él. Iba a ser todo un verdadero placer ver a esos dos torpes juntos, como siempre habían tenido que estar. Definitivamente, Blaine y Kurt hacían que Nathan creyera en el amor otra vez.

-Ya era hora, amigo- dijo Nate tomándolo del brazo- bueno pues ¡Vamos de compras! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un anillo de compromiso? ¿Un viaje a Hawaii para consumar su amor? ¿Condones?

-¡Nathan!

-Sólo bromeo, sólo bromeo- dijo Nate- pero Blainey, si vas a empezar a serme infiel, más vale que te cuides como se debe ¿entendido?

-Sólo camina, nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?

-No- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes- anda vamos, que el regalo de una estrella tiene que ser estelar…

Y sin decir más Nathan lo obligó a salir de su habitación rápidamente. Blaine se dejó guiar por su amigo porque, después de oír decirle a Kurt que lo quería, Nathan podía decir y hacer lo que quisiera. Para Blaine, sólo tres palabras tenían sentido en todo el universo "Te quiero, Blaine", y nada más importaba en realidad.

* * *

Los chicos pasaron toda la tarde entre miles de adornos navideños. Era evidente que la temporada decembrina estaba en todo su apogeo, y las miles de tiendas departamentales exhibían en sus escaparates miles de objetos diversos que prometían ser el regalo perfecto para aquella persona especial. Nathan y Blaine caminaron horas sin detenerse pero por más que buscaban no pudieron encontrar el regalo perfecto para Kurt.

Nathan insistía en que uno de los abrigos de piel del gran escaparate de la tienda de ropa masculina era el regalo perfecto para Kurt, pero a Blaine, por algún extraño motivo, nada parecía lo suficientemente grande o brillante para Kurt Hummel ¿qué puede uno regalarle a una estrella que todo lo ilumina?

-¿Qué te parece un Ipod nuevo? Podemos grabar todas tus canciones y regalárselas a él, apuesto a que morirá de amor por ti…

-Parece buena idea- dijo Blaine distraído, tratando de encontrar entre los miles de escaparates algo que valiera la pena de verdad.

-¿Pero?- dijo Nathan reprimiendo un suspiro.

-¿No crees que es muy poca cosa?

-No, es tu voz ¡El ama tu voz! Bueno, el ama todo de ti en realidad…

-Entonces puedo cantarle cuando quiera- dijo Blaine- por eso no es buena idea regalarle canciones que ya son suyas de todos modos.

-¡Blaine!- dijo Nathan riendo- ¡Deja de hacer eso!

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Estar adorablemente enamorado!

-¡Oh vamos, Nate!- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa complacida- ¿quién te entiende?

-Es que me das envidia, de la buena, claro…

-Envidia ¿por qué?

-Pues… es obvio, lo has encontrado por fin ¿no? Eso debe ser maravilloso, que alguien te ame así…

-¿Y Jason no te ama así?- dijo Blaine algo confundido

-¿Jay? ¿Bromeas? ¡Jay es muy joven para saber amarme! Y aunque lo supiera, terminé con él hace una semana.

-¿Algún día sentarás cabeza?- dijo Blaine, entrando a una pequeña tienda de antigüedades que antes había pasado inadvertida para él.

-Soy muy joven para eso- dijo Nate con un suspiro- quizá deba resignarme a que seré siempre un soltero codiciado nada más…

-Vamos Nate- dijo Blaine la mar de sorprendido por los miles de objetos maravillosos de aquella tienda- si yo pude encontrarlo, tú, mi súper popular, guapo y admirado amigo, tendrás el doble de aspirantes a "estrella de Nathan Bailey" de los que yo pudiera tener.

-Así hablan los afortunados en el amor- dijo Nate fingiendo desdicha mientras paseaba la vista por un montón de objetos brillantes que llamaron poderosamente tu atención- Oye Blaine ¡Mira esto!

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine deteniendo su búsqueda y evaluando un hermoso cuadro al oleo que colgaba de la pared.

-¿No crees que este es el regalo perfecto para Kurt?

Blaine se acercó a dónde su amigo lo había llamado y sus ojos se iluminaron con genuina alegría al descubrir que sí, aquel sin duda era el mejor candidato a convertirse en el regalo de su estrella.

-Buena elección- dijo un hombre de cabello cano y voz profunda que señalaba el objeto que Nathan y Blaine miraban embelesados- fue hecho para alguien muy especial ¿quieren verlo de cerca?

Blaine y Nathan asintieron de inmediato y el hombre sacó el objeto dentro de una cajita dorada. Blaine lo tomó en sus manos y una sonrisa feliz se dibujó en su rostro: si ese objeto había sido diseñado para alguien muy especial, esa persona especial llevaba sin duda el mismo nombre que su estrella. Nathan asintió lentamente cuando pudo mirar el objeto y sonrió también. Estaba seguro de que aquella víspera de navidad, el mejor regalo que aquellos dos chicos podrían encontrar, no estaba en la cajita que Blaine sostenía con mucho cuidado en las manos, sino más bien en los labios de su amigo que estaban curvados en una enorme sonrisa que el joven Bailey esperaba, nunca más fuera a desaparecer de ellos.

-Me lo llevo- dijo Blaine sin preguntar el precio. De verdad no importaba. Cuando se trataba de Kurt Hummel, nunca nada era suficiente.

* * *

El muchacho de los ojos azules miraba el panorama que se extendía ante sus ojos. Su padre dormía totalmente extenuado por el viaje a casa, pero él seguía sonriendo con verdadera alegría. A cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que estaba más cerca de Blaine, más cerca de abrazarlo y de decirle por fin todo lo que había estado callando hasta entonces. Blaine lo quería, él sentía eso en cada latido de su corazón. De verdad lamentaba no habérselo dicho aquella noche en Central Park, pero es que simplemente… no sabía por qué se había quedado callado.

Quizá no había sido el momento indicado o tal vez, algo lo había detenido para hacer aquello de una mejor forma, de una forma inolvidable y especial. Kurt sonrió al pensar en la cara iluminada de Blaine al oírlo decirle que lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie. Era en realidad todo un milagro que en aquel mundo que una vez se le presentara como el lugar más terrible del universo, hubiera podido encontrar, sin quererlo a aquel muchacho que le había arrebatado el corazón con sólo oírlo cantar, a aquel chico que lo hacía querer sonreír como bobo todo el día, a Blaine Anderson que después de creer por mucho tiempo que no era nada, se había transformado en un todo para él. "Te quiero, Blaine" pensó, y la sonrisa en su cara era una muestra de lo fácil que era decir aquello "Te quiero Blaine, una y mil veces te quiero…"

-Deja de suspirar, hijo- dijo Burt frotando sus ojos y con una sonrisa adormilada en el rostro- sé que lo has extrañado pero vamos, lo verás en unas horas.

-¡Papá!- dijo Kurt un poco sobresaltado, no sabía que su padre había notado que… ¿a quién engañaba? Su padre lo conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Papá, qué?- dijo Burt divertido- no me dirás ahora que todo lo que vi fue un engaño de mi mente… es él ¿verdad? Has encontrado por fin lo que mucha gente jamás encuentra en su vida…

-Blaine es…

-Tu todo- dijo Burt sonriendo alegremente- no es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, ya te dije que eres afortunado, ese muchacho te quiere tanto como tú a él y más le vale que lo haga y si no, bueno, un día de estos visitaré tu Academia y lo pondré al tanto de lo que se está perdiendo…

-¡No lo asustes!- dijo Kurt alarmado.

-¿Asustarlo? ¿Por qué? sólo estaría diciéndole la verdad, sería un tonto si no te amara, hijo.

-De verdad crees que… es decir ¿cómo lo sabes? Me cuesta creer que él…

-¿Nunca has notado cómo te mira, Kurt?- dijo su padre, recordando la mirada de Blaine cada que veía a su hijo- es como si tú fueras lo único que le importara en el mundo, como si no hubiera nadie más valioso en el universo para él. Como si fueras la única estrella encendida en el firmamento, la única que aleja las sombras de él es... Solamente otra vez en la vida he podido ver una mirada igual a la suya, ¿sabes?

-¿En quién?- dijo Kurt realmente interesado.

-En los ojos de tu madre, Kurt.

El muchacho de los ojos azules sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta pero no era por tristeza ni nada de eso. Se sentía feliz porque si recordaba las veces que había visto a su madre mirando a su papá, había sentido el enorme amor que los unía y si la mirada de Blaine era igual a la de su madre eso sólo podía significar una cosa… las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y la sonrisa de su padre se hizo un poco más grande aún.

Kurt sería feliz de ahora en adelante, pensaba. Si bien es cierto que la vida de su hijo había sido mucho mejor después de que decidiera mandarlo a aquella Academia privada en Westerville, siempre había intuido que le faltaba algo y le alegraba sobremanera que ese algo fuera Blaine Anderson. Le agradaba ese pequeño muchacho. Blaine le parecía una persona sumamente encantadora, amable, algo serio pero muy cálido. Pues bien, si ese Blaine era lo que su hijo quería, tendría que asegurarse de que la escopeta que guardaba en el sótano estuviera bien guardada y dejar que Kurt fuera tan feliz como él esperaba que fuera. El hombretón sonrío al pensar en ello.

-Venga muchacho- dijo limpiando las lagrimas de Kurt- esto no es algo por lo que debas llorar, alégrate. Pero dile a ese Blaine que te respete y respétalo a él. Sigues leyendo tus panfletos ¿verdad? El chico me agrada pero no por eso voy a permitirle que haga lo que quiera contigo, sé que ustedes los jóvenes tienen sus urgencias pero… ya te dije que puedes poner en práctica "eso" en tu cumpleaños número treinta…

-¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?- dijo Kurt algo avergonzado.

-Nunca está de más ser responsable- dijo Burt terminantemente- sólo dime algo Kurt…

-¿Qué?

-¿Blaine te hará feliz?

-Sí- dijo el chico con total seguridad- desde que lo conozco sólo ha hecho que me sienta muy contento.

-Entonces- dio Burt suspirando- una vez que llegues a la Academia nuevamente, no esperes ni un segundo más y corre a sus brazos ¿vale? Pero una vez que estés en ellos, sé responsable y no te dejes llevar ¿entendido?

-Lo prometo- dijo Kurt abrazando a su padre.

-Eso espero Kurt Hummel- dijo Burt acariciando el cabello castaño de su hijo- creciste demasiado pronto ¿sabes? A veces me cuesta creer que ya no eres mi niño… ¡Un novio!- agregó Burt con voz emocionada- ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a la idea de un novio…

Kurt sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su padre. Ciertamente Burt parecía a primera vista el tipo de hombre que pareciera no tener ningún conocimiento en materia de sentimientos pero lo cierto era que el padre de Kurt tenía un corazón tan enorme que terminaba desbordándose en momentos como aquel. Kurt se quedó quieto en los brazos de su padre, en esos brazos que siempre lo habían sostenido en las noches de tormenta, en los días en los que más se había sentido triste.

Esos brazos siempre lo habían protegido, habían sido su refugio. Pero, esos brazos también lo habían enseñado a ser fuerte, a ser valiente, a luchar por todos los sueños que quisiera volver realidades en su vida. Era momento de lograr uno más y de entregarse por fin a uno de los sentimientos más poderosos del universo entero. Ese sentimiento que estaba en su pecho haciéndolo sonreír. Quizá no había un momento perfecto para decirle a Blaine que lo quería, quizá el simple hecho de decirlo cuando fuera, sin planearlo, haría perfecto cualquier instante. Y con esa certeza, dejó que los brazos de su padre lo rodearan y se fue sumiendo lentamente en un sueño reconfortante que lo llevó a un mundo que se pintaba del color de la mirada de Blaine. Sí, dormía en los brazos de su padre pero la verdad es que estaba soñando con el calor de los brazos de Blaine Anderson.

* * *

El chico estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala del coro. Miraba por la ventana, sonriendo al ver que las nevadas se habían adelantado mucho aquel año. Los copos de nieve caían al suelo lentamente dándole a la Academia Dalton el aspecto de una postal navideña de ensueño. Los exámenes de aquel semestre por fin habían terminado y hasta hacia apenas un momento, Blaine había estado tratando de componer algo sin lograrlo, hasta que finamente, había decidido que era una mejor idea simplemente sentarse a la orilla de la chimenea que ardía lentamente invadiendo la sala de un calor muy agradable.

Las llamas crepitaban alegremente haciéndolo sentirse contento y el aroma del pino enorme, bellamente adornado en medio de la sala lo hacía sonreír. Pronto sería navidad, para ser exactos, en una semana. Blaine suspiró. Al iniciar aquel semestre había pensado que el tiempo pasaría agónicamente lento para que pudiera volver a la seguridad y tranquilidad de su casa y olvidarse de la tortura de la preparatoria, pero en ese justo instante creía que el tiempo había pasado sencillamente demasiado rápido. No era posible que una sola persona pudiera hacer que el tiempo se alterara de aquel modo. De verdad, no parecía posible que una sola persona le hiciera desear que el reloj se detuviera para evitar que el tiempo siguiera su marcha. Esa persona era Kurt.

El chico sonrió al observar la cajita dorada que sacó de su bolsillo. La tomó entre sus manos y volvió a abrirla. El brillo del objeto iluminó su cara y la constancia de que no había mejor regalo para Kurt en todo el universo lo hizo suspirar. Kurt… se suponía que el chico de los ojos azules llegaba a Dalton aquella tarde para poder entregar los trabajos que los profesores de la Academia le habían pedido como requisito para poder quedarse en el festival de NYADA. Ninguno había tenido inconveniente con que lo hiciera, para ellos, Kurt Hummel era un orgullo así que habían accedido sin complicaciones a exentar al talentoso vocalista de los Warblers de los exámenes finales. Blaine miró el reloj de la sala. Ya no faltaba mucho para el chico llegara. Pero más que el reloj, era su corazón quien lo sentía cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cálido, cada vez un poco más suyo.

Blaine se levantó del sillón y contempló cómo la nieve caía lentamente a través de la ventana. Era sin duda un bello espectáculo. Un blanco manto cubría los jardines de la academia haciéndole pensar en el frio que debería estar haciendo afuera, pero ahí dentro y no sólo en la sala, sino más bien, en su interior, no había día helado que pudiera cambiar el calor de su alma. Sí, hacia frio afuera pero ¿qué más daba? La primavera había decidido instalarse en su corazón para no abandonarlo nunca, el suyo era un calor eterno.

Blaine tomó su cuaderno azul que descansaba sobre las teclas del piano. Lo abrió en una nueva página en blanco y colocando uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana y del fuego, empezó a escribir una de esas páginas que siempre escribía para Kurt y que en la última semana habían aumentado considerablemente:

_Te quiero, dijiste… no sé aún si me lo creo de verdad. No sé en todo caso por qué lo dijiste. Te quiero… puedo decirte mil veces lo mismo, te quiero Kurt, siempre te he querido. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi tu rostro, sonriendo. Cantabas aquella canción… ¿cuál era? Ni siquiera supe qué canción era. Sólo sabía que te miraba, que en el justo momento en el que vi tus ojos todo desapareció a mí alrededor. Incluso mi dolor. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de mi abuela cuando te miré y al hacerlo, me sentí culpable por sentir lo que sentí. Porque sentir una emoción tan cálida cuando moría de frío me hizo pensar que estaba siendo irrespetuoso con mi dolor hacia la muerte de Elena. Pero, aquella vez tampoco me lo creí del todo. Tú eras más de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido desear y luego, cuando escuché tu canto, cuando en silencio me vi envuelto por la magia de tu voz supe que no había marcha atrás, mi corazón lo supo, pero yo supe callarlo mejor. ¡Cuánto tiempo pasé temiéndole a todo! Ahora pienso que pude haber hecho algo mejor con todo ese tiempo perdido. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que eras como mi corazón sabía que eras y no como mi mente se empeñaba en verte. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho lo que me abuela me decía que hiciera, si tan sólo hubiera visto con el corazón lo que es invisible a la mirada… si tan sólo hubiera luchado por ti desde el principio ¿Me creerás tú que te quiero como nunca querré a nadie más? ¿Alcanzarán mis palabras para hacerte sentir lo que anega mi alma? No sé siquiera si pueda explicarlo y poder decirte con toda la seguridad que antes me faltaba: te quiero Kurt Hummel, esa estrella que me prometió mi abuela, siempre has sido tú…_

-Hola- dijo la suave voz que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando escuchar- parece que Santa llegará pronto este año, ¿verdad?

El cuerpo de Blaine se giró lentamente hacia la puerta, sonriendo. Le parecía algo extraño que ahora que tenía a Kurt justamente en frente de él esa ansiedad que sentía dentro de su pecho se hubiera calmado de golpe. Estaba con él ahora, ni siquiera toda la nieve del mundo había impedido que Kurt llegara a su lado porque, lo estaba buscando a él ¿verdad? El muchacho de los ojos azules se acercó a Blaine con una enorme sonrisa. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando toda la semana y quizá, el momento que había estado esperando la vida entera. Dejó el paquete plateado que traía en las manos, adornado con un enorme listón de seda azul sobre el sillón en el que Blaine había estado sentado y tomó a Blaine entre sus brazos, sintiéndose vivo de golpe.

-Creo que la nevada es obra del calentamiento global- dijo Blaine embriagado por el perfume de Kurt, quien se separó de él con una suave risa divertida.

-Le acabas de quitar todo el romanticismo al paisaje- dijo Kurt sin dejar de reír.

-Lo siento- dijo Blaine sonriendo como iluminado- suelo ser un desastre para el romance ¿verdad? La verdad es que… no sé qué decir…

-No te preocupes- dijo Kurt pensando en la posibilidad de simplemente arrojarse a los brazos de Blaine otra vez y ya. No hacía falta decir nada, en realidad no.

El chico miró el cuaderno que Blaine llevaba en la mano y señalándolo agregó:

-¿Qué hacías? ¿Es tu, tu diario?

-No- dijo Blaine mirando su cuaderno azul. Si Kurt supiera todo lo que en él había escrito, seguramente se reiría de él. Quizá al hablar era un desastre para el romance pero lo cierto era que en aquel cuadernito, había escrito más que una historia de amor- o bueno… algo así yo… Elena me lo regaló hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un niño. Me dijo que en él yo… en él escribiría una historia magnifica. Sólo me gusta escribir, son tonterías, la verdad…

-¿Tonterías?- dijo Kurt sin creérselo- nada que venga de tu corazón puede ser tonto ¿entendido?

-Bueno- dijo Blaine sintiendo que Kurt se acercaba a él una vez más- Y a ti ¿cómo te fue?

-Bastante bien- dijo Kurt sonriéndole- finalmente la señorita Rachel Berry decidió cooperar con el dueto y fue algo muy bello, tenías razón…

-¿Sí?- dijo Blaine siendo consciente de que Kurt parecía estar cada vez más cerca suyo y que sus voces se iban convirtiendo más en un susurro que en otra cosa.

-Sí…- dijo Kurt tratando de contener su ansiedad y volviendo a separarse de Blaine para tomar el paquete que había dejado sobre el sillón- ¿recuerdas el regalo que iba a traerte? Toma, es este, ábrelo…

Blaine tomó el hermoso paquete entre sus manos con la mirada emocionada. Retiró la cinta azul con mucho cuidado y retiró el papel plateado que cubría una hermosa bufanda de color azul. Kurt sonrió al ver la cara de Blaine y tomando de las manos del chico la suave prenda, la enredó en el cuello de Blaine que sintió en seguida el calor que ese acto le producía, un calor que poco tenía que ver con la protección propia de las bufandas.

-Del color de tu mirada- dijo Blaine sintiendo la suave prenda en su cuerpo- muchas gracias Kurt, es hermosa.

-¿Te gustó?- dijo Kurt encantado por el comentario de Blaine.

-Mucho- dijo el chico- cada vez que la mire pensaré en ti y sonreiré… será como mirar tus ojos.- terminó Blaine con una enorme sonrisa.

-Blaine…- susurró Kurt con el alma llena de dicha

-Yo también tengo algo para ti- dijo Blaine pensando en el pequeño paquete que estaba aún en su bolsillo derecho.

-¡Oh Blaine!- dijo Kurt con suma emoción- ¡No debiste! No te dije que te compraría un regalo para que me compraras uno, de verdad no debiste…

-De todos modos lo habría hecho- dijo Blaine sacando su pequeña cajita dorada- toma, espero que te guste…

Kurt tomó la cajita entre sus manos. Cuando miró el objeto que estaba adentro sintió que su respiración se detenía por un minuto completo. No era posible, en todo caso ¿por qué Blaine le había comprado algo así? Kurt recordaba haberle dicho en una de sus muchas platicas que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener uno de los anillos de la última colección de Elizabeth Taylor pero… aquella estrella finamente tallada en diamante blanco que lucía engarzada en un bonito aro dorado, era demasiado para él. Definitivamente, Blaine se había pasado un poco con aquel regalo y por ello, el chico de los ojos azules se quedó sin palabras, contemplando los hermosos arcoíris que se dibujaban sobre su estrella de diamante.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Blaine- dijo el chico después de un rato.

-Pero si es tuyo- dijo el joven de los ojos color avellana- una estrella, para otra estrella. Dile a Rachel que alguien bajó una de ellas para ti del cielo…

Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt, quien seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquel regalo y colocó el anillo en uno de sus dedos. Sí, pensó el joven pelinegro, aquel anillo había sido hecho para alguien muy especial y ese alguien era sin duda alguna ese muchacho que lo miraba con tanta felicidad en sus ojos celestes. Blaine sólo pudo sonreír cuando contempló la cara emocionada de Kurt, sí, sin duda alguna había atinado al regalo perfecto para su estrella.

Kurt miró los destellos del diamante que bailaban a la luz de las lámparas de la habitación, pero pensó que ninguno de esos destellos era equiparable a la luz de los ojos de Blaine. No sabía por qué de golpe había olvidado lo que tenía planeado decirle a Blaine. No entendía por qué de pronto todo el elaborado discurso que había tenido en mente para decirle a Blaine que lo quería le parecía realmente insulso e insuficiente. Pero pensándolo mejor, mirando la boca de Blaine curvada en una dulce sonrisa que llenaba el silencio en el que habían caído después de que recibiera su regalo, Kurt entendió que había cosas que podían ser mejor dichas sin palabras y lo que Kurt sentía en ese momento era exactamente una de esas cosas…

Kurt se acercó un poco más a Blaine y venció la distancia que lo separaba de su cuerpo tomándolo en sus brazos. Kurt sintió que el joven Anderson temblaba al sentirlo así de cerca pero Blaine no dejó de sonreír. Y entonces, sin decir nada más y haciendo de aquel instante uno de esos momentos que nunca, ninguno de aquellos dos chicos podría olvidar, acercó su boca a la de Blaine quien recibió el impacto de los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos con verdadera alegría. Aquel era el beso que había estado esperando desde un tiempo inmemorial.

Sentir aquella descarga eléctrica que lo invadía, elevándolo al cielo, haciéndole pensar que no había más mundo que el que sus labios y los de Kurt se encargaban de crear era todo lo que quería. No sabía muy bien si el movimiento de sus labios era el correcto o si Kurt sentía como algo desagradable la torpeza de sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos pero… a Kurt tampoco parecía importarle su inexperiencia, en realidad, el joven Hummel era quien lo guiaba, quien sin palabras le decía todo lo que le hacía sentir, todo lo que él significaba. Blaine no podía creerlo pero, estaba besando a su estrella. No sabía muy bien cómo lo había logrado pero tal parecía que la promesa de Elena, se había cumplido al fin.

Se quedaron así un momento que pareció eterno mientras la nieve seguía cayendo lenta afuera, enmarcándolos a los dos en un cuadro francamente bello: el frio del exterior podía haber sido remitido con el solo calor que aquellos dos chicos despedían con su beso. Kurt sentía que toda su vida se resumía a aquel beso y que cada paso dado había tenido como destino aquella sensación cálida que los dulces labios de Blaine Anderson le provocaban. Quería morir ahí mismo de amor, de ternura, de dulzura. Quería que sus labios nunca se separaran de los de Blaine porque… porque nunca un beso lo había hecho sentirse tan seguro de que el amor existía y que el amor tenía el rostro y la mirada color avellana de aquel chico al que tampoco parecía importarle mucho la idea de que en algún momento necesitarían oxigeno e inevitablemente tendrían que separarse. Cuando ese momento llegó, Kurt no se separó mucho del rostro de Blaine. Mantuvo su frente pegada a la del muchacho que seguía abrazándolo, manteniendo sus manos enlazadas a su cintura.

-Fue mejor que mi sueño- dijo Blaine sin abrir los ojos. Si aquello era otro de sus sueños, no quería que nadie fuera capaz de despertarlo…

-No lo soñaste- dijo Kurt sabiendo perfectamente al sueño del que Blaine hablaba.

-¿Ah no?- dijo Blaine abriendo los ojos suavemente y encontrándose con el hermoso celeste de la mirada de Kurt frente a él, quien sonreía como si nunca más fuera a dejar de hacerlo.

-No- dijo Kurt acariciando su mejilla- yo hice exactamente lo que acabo de hacer y lo que haré justamente ahora de nuevo…

Blaine volvió a sentir los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos y no pudo evitar sonreír en medio de su beso. Así que no lo había soñado, así que, técnicamente, aquel no había sido su primer beso pero ¿qué más daba? El verdadero encanto de todo aquel momento, era la feliz promesa de saber que seguramente aquel beso no sería el último y que tal vez, él había nacido sólo para crear un paraíso en la tierra a lado de Kurt porque, si aquello no era el paraíso él no sabía cómo nombrar la sensación de ser besado por aquel chico que lo quería por algún extraño motivo. Aquello era un milagro de verdad, un milagro que sin embargo estaba disfrutando con toda el alma. El infinito empezaba ahí donde los labios de Kurt se deslizaban suavemente, acariciándolo, llenándolo de una felicidad más grande de la que antes hubiera podido imaginar que sentiría…

Cuando se separaron un momento más para tomar aliento y seguir sonriendo, Blaine levantó su mirada hacia la ventana pensando en que aquel quizá sólo había sido uno de los tradicionales besos navideños bajo el muérdago pero… encima de su cabezas no había nada, sólo la cortina de terciopelo que enmarcaba la ventana. Blaine sonrió acariciando el rostro de Kurt con verdadera dicha. No existía el tiempo, ni el temor, ni la duda para él en aquel momento.

Lo único real era Kurt suspirando y acariciando con su aliento su piel. Afuera, la nieve seguía cayendo lenta y blanca, preparando a la tierra para un largo invierno. Ahí, dentro, en la sala del coro, rodeados de adornos navideños y luces de colores Kurt y Blaine se preparaban para crear un mundo eterno donde la idea de frio no tenía lugar: ellos seguirían creando la primavera a fuerza de besos… La boca del otro era la razón. Estar juntos como en aquel momento, había sido siempre su destino, el destino que desde siempre había estado escrito en las estrellas…

* * *

**CANCIÓN: Baby it´s cold outside- Darren Criss/ Chris Colfer**

**NdA: :3 Este capítulo siempre, siempre me hace feliz :3**


	11. Lo que el silencio no te dijo

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Lo que el silencio no te dijo.**

Giselle caminaba por el jardín sonriendo alegremente mientras sus manos paseaban por su vientre sintiendo debajo de ellas el movimiento del pequeño ser que se formaba dentro de sí.

Ella sabía que ese niño que esperaba sería un ser maravilloso. Era suyo, suyo y de Henry, el hombre al que amaba tanto. Cada tarde se sentaba en el columpio del jardín a imaginar cómo sería su pequeño. Ella era capaz de verlo si cerraba los ojos: quizá tendría los rizos negros que la caracterizaban, o los ojos verdes como los de su padre. Pensaba que tal vez el niño tendría la misma voz hermosa de su abuela, la sonrisa brillante de su Henry, o ¿sus ojos color avellana? Giselle podía pasar horas meciéndose en el columpio pensando en esas cosas, podía mirar al pequeño Blaine –porque ese era el nombre que quería que llevara su hijo- y sonreía al imaginarlo correteando por todo el jardín, llamándola "mamá", corriendo a los brazos de Henry cuando volviera del trabajo. Corriendo tras de Elena, cantando miles de canciones.

Sí, sin duda alguna Blaine sería un niño muy feliz y ella tal vez no llegaría a verlo… Giselle suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa triste a las nubes que volaban hacia el horizonte pintándose de los colores del atardecer. De verdad no quería pensar en lo que los médicos decían. Ella tenía fe, tenía la esperanza de que nada de lo que le habían dicho aquellos hombres de bata blanca y palabras frías fuera real, de que todo fuera sólo un pronóstico que no se cumpliría.

Ella quería a aquel niño que aún no había tenido en sus brazos con todo el corazón. Blaine era un regalo de las estrellas, ella era una. A Giselle siempre le había gustado que Henry le contara aquella historia, le gustaba ser una estrella, le gustaba llenar de luz la vida de ese hombre que a pesar de ser un poco tímido y distraído le había demostrado que el amor existía. Si ella era un astro, Henry siempre había sido su cielo: siempre la había rodeado, la había sostenido. Henry era todo lo que ella siempre había querido.

-Es tarde Blainey- dijo ella con voz dulce mientras seguía acariciando su vientre donde su niño se movía como si reconociera ya su tono de voz- papá no debe de tardar mucho en llegar. Tu abuela está preparando un enorme pastel de chocolate dentro, te gusta ¿verdad? Serás feliz aquí, yo lo sé… ¿Sabes? Daría la mitad de mi vida sólo por verte, pero es posible que no llegue a hacerlo. No debes enojarte conmigo Blainey, ni debes estar triste. Tu papá es un hombre maravilloso y Elena… bueno, siempre le he dicho que ella es un ser mágico. No sé por qué me estoy despidiendo de ti Blainey pero… el cuerpo es débil hijo, aunque mi corazón daría todo por estar a tu lado, sé que mi cuerpo no me lo permitirá… pero amarás a mamá ¿verdad? Siempre pensarás en mí con una sonrisa porque sabrás que yo te amé con todo lo que soy.

-¿Con quién hablas?- dijo una voz masculina que sonaba suave como terciopelo. Las manos del hombre que hablaba se sujetaron a la cuerda del columpio donde Giselle estaba sentada y comenzaron a mecerla muy lentamente.

-Con Blainey- dijo ella sonriendo. Habían pasado muchos años juntos, pero la voz de aquel hombre aún seguía haciéndola sentirse feliz automáticamente.

-¿Blainey?- dijo Henry algo intrigado- ¿ya tiene nombre?

-Sí- dijo Giselle- ¿te gusta? Suena hermoso ¿no crees? Blaine Anderson…

-Romperemos la tradición familiar entonces- dijo Henry riendo mientras levantaba a Giselle del columpio, sentándose en él y subiendo a la mujer en sus rodillas- me gusta, Blaine Anderson…

-Ya han sido demasiados Henrys en la familia- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo- nos vendría bien un poco de originalidad.

-Y vaya si será original- dijo él mientras acariciaba la cascada color azabache de los rizos de Giselle- ¿Ya le dijiste a Elena? Algo me dice que mi madre se convertirá oficialmente en la abuela más apasionada del mundo entero cuando llegue Blaine…

-Ya sé- dijo Giselle riendo ante la idea de Elena cuidando a su niño. Eso estaba bien. Si ella no iba a poder hacerlo, le reconfortaba la idea de que una mujer como Elena fuera la encargada de amar y de cuidar a Blaine - pero no la riñas mucho, deja que disfrute a su primer nieto, apuesto a que Blaine tocará el piano antes de aprender a hablar.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Henry riendo- Blaine aprenderá a cantar antes de saber caminar…

Giselle rio al pensar en ello. Sentía las manos de su esposo acariciando su vientre ahora. Si alguien le hubiera pedido que aquella tarde describiera el amor, ella habría apostado por describir ese justo momento: el viento dulce de la primavera acariciando su piel, las manos de Henry sintiendo el movimiento de Blaine dentro de ella y aquella felicidad que flotaba en el ambiente, la felicidad de las promesas de un futuro, de los sueños, de poder tener a Blaine junto a ella, sonriéndole.

Si era sincera, Giselle siempre había sido muy feliz, siempre, pero nunca tanto como el primer día en el que miró las pupilas color esmeralda de Henry, no como el día en el que él le contara la historia de las estrellas mirándola a los ojos, no como cuando sintió los labios de aquel hombre en los suyos. Ella y Henry eran ya uno solo y la prueba de ese amor que los unía, estaba ahí presente, creciendo con calma dentro de su cuerpo, moviéndose aún con más ímpetu como si supiera que sus padres estaban juntos, esperándolo, soñando con verlo.

-Henry…- dijo ella en voz muy baja- vas a cuidarlo ¿verdad? Vas a amarlo siempre, pase lo que pase ¿cierto?

-Los dos haremos eso- dijo él, posando sus barbilla en la coronilla de Giselle- tú y yo lo amaremos como si fuera el único niño del mundo.

-Claro…- dijo ella suspirando tristemente. A Henry tampoco le gustaba pensar en el otro lado de la posibilidad, la posibilidad de que ella no pudiera hacer nada de lo antes dicho a su lado- prométeme algo Henry ¿sí?

-Lo que sea Giselle…- dijo el abrazándola con fuerza.

-Dime que harás todo lo posible porque Blaine sea muy feliz. No importa lo que quiera, no importa si quiere ser cantante o un gran empresario como tú. No importa qué quiera, si es distinto a los demás, si tiene sueños que tú y yo nunca imaginamos que tendría… sólo has que sea capaz de conseguirlo, apóyalo. Dile que no está solo y si yo no puedo verlo… míralo con mis ojos Henry, cuando lo abraces hazlo con mis brazos también, bésalo con mis labios y hazle sentir que su madre vive en ti ¿sí? No me mires así Henry, yo tampoco quiero que esto ocurra pero puede pasar y lo sabes. Sólo dime que harás eso y si nada pasa, si todo sale bien, tú y yo cumpliremos esta promesa…

-Sabes que lo haré Giss- dijo él sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- pero no tenemos que hablar de esto ahora, todo saldrá bien. Te llevaré al mejor hospital del país y no pasará nada malo. Tú verás crecer a Blaine, lo verás convertirse en lo que él quiera. Eso es lo que pasará, seremos los padres más felices del universo. Blaine es el hijo de una estrella ¿lo olvidas?

-Una estrella…- dijo ella sonriendo- imagínate Henry, cuando Blaine encuentre la suya…

-Falta mucho para eso pero… ese día tú y yo abrazaremos a esa estrella como si fuera otro hijo nuestro. Porque si hay alguien en este mundo que hará feliz a Blainey, será esa persona…

-Y esa persona lo abrazará con mis brazos también. Lo besará con mis labios y lo hará tan feliz como yo no podré… ¿quién supo primero lo de las estrellas en tu familia?

-No sé- dijo Henry haciendo caso omiso de los pensamientos tristes de Giselle- yo sólo sé que Elena me prometió una estrella cuando tenía siete años y mira, está en mis brazos. Supongo que eso es lo que ha mantenido viva la tradición de la familia ¿no crees?

-Soy afortunada- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- las estrellas somos afortunadas de que los miembros de la familia Anderson nos amen tanto. Gracias Henry, te amo…

-Y yo a ti- dijo él sintiendo la misma emoción cálida de siempre al escuchar un te amo de parte de Giselle- yo siempre te he amado y ahora… los amo a los dos. ¿Me oyes, Blainey? A ti también te amo campeón, apuesto a que serás tan guapo como tu padre…

-Deja algo para la mamá también- dijo Giselle riendo, mientras sentía como el pequeño se movía, al parecer, respondiendo a las palabras de su padre- pero tienes razón, será tan guapo como tú…

-Y tan maravilloso como su madre, estoy deseando que tenga tus ojos ¿no te gustaría?

-O los tuyos, no sé cómo será, sólo sé que sea como sea lo amaré siempre…

Henry sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa y la beso suavemente haciéndola suspirar. Después tomó una de sus manos, la colocó en el vientre de Giselle y con voz muy dulce habló de nuevo al pequeño:

-Blainey, te amaremos siempre, los dos, tu mamá y yo. Siempre estarás rodeado de amor porque ¿sabes? Es lo único que tiene valor en el mundo al que vendrás. Ya te amamos Blaine, tú eres nuestro amor ¿entiendes?

-¡Giselle! ¡Henry!- se oyó la voz emocionada de una mujer- ¿es que no van a cenar? Apuesto a que mi nieto amará el sabor chocolate de mi postre ¡vengan ya!

-Es tu abuela- dijo Giselle riendo melodiosamente- quiere que vayas a probar su pastel de chocolate ¿vamos?

Henry río mientras Giselle se levantaba con mucho cuidado de sus rodillas. La mujer comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Henry la miró alejarse y en ese momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquel ser no desapareciera nunca. Henry deseó con toda el alma que todos los médicos del mundo estuvieran equivocados para poder conservar la luz de aquella estrella para siempre en su existencia. De verdad quería criar a Blaine a lado de ella. No se imaginaba un mundo donde no pudiera mirar los ojos de Giselle brillando cuando lo miraban a él y sólo a él.

Aún a veces le costaba creer que una mujer como ella lo hubiera elegido, pero así era y no había más explicación que el amor que se tenían el uno al otro y el fruto de él que crecía dentro de Giselle. Henry no mentía cuando decía que amaba ya a aquel niño, sin duda alguna, el pequeño Blaine sería más que feliz cuando llegara al mundo. Porque a él también lo habían criado rodeado de amor, de música y de magia. Con Blaine nada sería distinto, el se encargaría de que no lo fuera.

Henry se levantó del columpio y llegó a la cocina donde Giselle se divertía probando los restos de chocolate que habían quedado en el tazón que Elena había utilizado para preparar el pastel. La cara de Giselle estaba cubierta totalmente de manchas parduzcas que la hacían lucir aún más adorable que de costumbre. Henry caminó hacia ella y la abrazo con mucha fuerza. No, no quería dejarla ir nunca. Porque si ella se iba, estaba seguro de que todo el calor de su existencia desaparecería de un solo golpe. Si ella se iba, él ya no querría volver a amar a nadie nunca más. Henry intentaba con ese abrazo mantenerla a su lado por mucho tiempo, no dejar que nada la apartara de su lado. Pero, los brazos de Henry no tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para alejarla de su inevitable destino haciéndolo pensar que su amor no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

Aquel día, en el hospital, Henry paseaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo de la sala de maternidad sumamente nervioso. Elena lo acompañaba sumamente preocupada también. Ninguno de los dos había podido entrar al parto de Giselle porque las cosas habían salido mal, como todos los médicos habían pronosticado. Henry no podía estar quieto, no podía pasar un minuto más sin saber nada. Elena miraba al piso con una expresión sumamente afligida, ella tampoco quería que Giselle se fuera, Giselle era como una hija para ella y la amaba como tal. Después de un largo rato, uno de los médicos que atendían a Giselle se acercó a ellos con un gesto trágico que elevó el pulso de Henry a mil por hora. Pero no, no podía ser… ¿o sí?

-Señor Anderson- dijo el hombre con tono frio y calmado- su esposa quiere verlo.

-¿Cómo está?- dijo Henry, un poco aliviado pero sin dejar de sentir un miedo feroz.

-Mal- dijo el médico- es mejor que vaya a verla ahora, sé que es duro Henry, pero hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos. Ella quiere verte y te ruego que lo hagas ya, no tiene mucho tiempo. Lo siento de verdad…

Henry recibió aquella noticia como se recibe un balde de agua fría. Se quedó parado en medio del pasillo sin saber qué hacer. No quería aceptar que Giselle estaba a punto de… no, no, no podía ser porque ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué ella y no alguien más? ¿Por qué toda la gente maravillosa del mundo tenía que irse primero? ¿Por qué?

-Ve, hijo- dijo Elena acercándose a él, tratando de contener las lagrimas que de cualquier modo bajaban ya por sus mejillas- tienes que estar con ella, dile que está bien que tenga que irse, es una estrella y si debe de volver al firmamento así debe de ser… sé que es horrible Henry, pero… piensa en Blaine ¿sí? Él va a necesitarte…

-El médico no dijo nada de Blaine- contestó Henry sintiendo que hablaba sólo por un reflejo automático y dándose cuenta de pronto que también tenía mucho que temer por su hijo- mamá ¿Y si Blaine también…?

-No Henry, Blaine estará bien, él no dijo nada porque seguramente el niño está bien. Ve con Giselle hijo, dile que la amaré siempre y que cuidaré al pequeño como si fuera mío. Ve…

Henry camino rápidamente hacia la habitación que el médico le había indicado. En todo el camino, no sabía si estaba viviendo una horrible pesadilla o era de verdad que tenía que despedirse de Giselle para siempre ¿por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

Cuando Henry llegó a la puerta que indicaba la habitación donde Giselle se encontraba, de pronto se sintió el ser más insignificante del universo, un ser al que la vida movía como le daba la gana. Se sentía un títere, un juguete del destino que insistía en quitarle aquello que le había llevado una vida entera poder encontrar.

Sintiendo un terror inmenso dentro de él dio vuelta al picaporte de la puerta y entró por fin a la habitación y pese a todo lo que hubiera pensado la imagen que lo recibió de frente era una de las cosas más bellas que hubiera visto en su vida: Giselle, aunque pálida y muy cansada, acariciaba los pequeños rizos de su hijo que dormía tranquilamente a lado de ella. El pequeño Blaine, estaba aún marcado con los rasgos de la bienvenida que el mundo le había dado, pero Henry nunca había visto en la cara de ningún otro niño aquel gesto de paz absoluta o quizá era que él notaba eso porque era su niño.

Giselle sonreía maravillada por la perfección de su pequeño hijo, no era posible que ella lo hubiera traído al mundo pero allí estaba, respirando en sus brazos, soñando junto a ella por primera y trágicamente por última vez. Ella lo sabía, pero no le daba mayor importancia: ella había dicho que sería capaz de entregar la mitad de su vida por poder ver a Blaine y lo estaba viendo ya y era perfecto, tal como ella lo había imaginado miles de veces. Por eso no importaba que la vida no le permitiera verlo después. Eso le bastaba, porque Blaine era la prueba de que dejaría en el mundo una marca, un recordatorio de que en el universo había esperanza, de que existía el amor.

-Giselle…- exclamo Henry con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- él es….

-Nuestro Blainey- dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras extendía una mano débilmente hacia él- ven a conocerlo, Henry.

Henry se acercó lentamente a la cama donde su esposa y su hijo descansaban y de pronto sintió que todo tenía sentido en el universo. Ellos tres eran una misma cosa y no importaba ni siquiera que la muerte intentara separarlos: siempre los uniría el mismo lazo.

-Es hermoso- dijo él sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos a mares- es… perfecto…

-Es nuestro- dijo Giselle sin dejar de tocar a su niño- ¿Ah que es guapo? Y adivina ¿qué?

-¿Qué?- dijo Henry sorprendido de estar teniendo aquella conversación más propia de los padres que tendrían la fortuna de volver a casa juntos con su bebé en brazos, y no de ellos, que tendrían que despedirse en ese mismo instante y en ese mismo lugar.

-El doctor dijo que sus ojos serán como los míos. Blaine te mirará con mis ojos, Henry…

Sin importarle nada, Henry tomó en sus brazos la frágil figura de su mujer y la sostuvo así un largo rato. No quería decirle adiós, no aún, ni nunca. Él no había entendido el significado del amor hasta que la había visto caminando por los bellos salones de la Real Academia de Música de Londres, sonriendo siempre, cantando en todo lugar. Para Henry no había mundo si Giselle no estaba en él, aquello de verdad no podía ser posible.

-No llores- dijo ella con profunda tristeza- te prometo que nunca los dejaré, ni a ti ni a mi pequeño Blainey. Tienes que sonreír para él Henry, tienes que contarle de su mamá y de cómo lo quiso, de cómo luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que esto no sucediera. Dile que su mamá lo estará viendo siempre desde el cielo Henry, que su mamá fue una estrella que nunca lo dejó solo. Dile que yo no podré contarle esa historia pero que él encontrará un día en el mundo a otra estrella que lo hará feliz. Dile Henry, que ese día, el día en que la encuentre le estaré sonriendo desde el cielo y que siempre lo amaré… ¿Le dirás Henry? Hazlo porque lo mismo te digo a ti, siempre te amaré Henry, vaya a donde vaya sé que estaré esperando a que vayas conmigo, pero tienes que ser fuerte ¿entiendes? Yo no pude serlo, perdóname Henry, perdóname por favor…

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- dijo Henry tratando de contener el llanto- yo le haré saber a Blaine lo maravillosa que fue su madre, yo lo amaré por ti y por mí. Te lo prometo Giselle y siempre te amaré, siempre serás la única para mí…

Los dos se quedaron un rato llorando en silencio, despidiéndose sin palabras hasta que su pequeño hijo abrió los ojos y los observó a los dos como si supiera exactamente quienes eran esas dos personas que lo acompañaban en ese extraño mundo al que había llegado. El pequeño Blaine no despegó sus ojitos de sus padres hasta que Giselle se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Querías ver a tus papás juntos, Blainey?- dijo ella sonriendo entre lagrimas- serás un niño muy feliz pequeño, te lo prometo, ¿verdad Henry?

-Si pequeño- dijo Henry acariciando la pequeña mata de pelo negro de Blaine- yo me encargaré de que lo seas.

El niño los miró otro largo rato y luego a los dos les pareció que Blaine sonreía para después cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir. Giselle y Henry sonrieron complacidos ante ese espectáculo. De verdad parecía una ofensa que el milagro de la vida antecediera aquella despedida.

-Dale esto cuando te diga que ha encontrado a su estrella- dijo Giselle extendiéndole a Henry un sobre blanco que había tomado del buro que estaba al lado de su cama- cuando eso haya pasado, será la señal de que Blaine entiende perfectamente lo qué es el amor y podrá entender a su madre, sabrá por qué tuve que dejarlo… pero tú no lo dejes Henry, por favor, nunca dejes que se sienta solo…

Henry tomó el sobre y lo guardó en una de los bolsillos de su saco. Después, tomó al pequeño Blaine en sus brazos y lo puso en el regazo de su mujer quien sonrió complacida. El hombre que ella amaba estaba sosteniéndolos a ella y a su hijo, con el mismo amor de siempre. Era de verdad una pena tener que irse pero… ella no podía hacer nada. Giselle posó su hermosa cabellera en el pecho de Henry y empezó a acariciar la carita dormida de su pequeño. Henry los cubrió a los dos con sus brazos.

-Elena te cuidará- dijo Giselle suavemente- Elena va a llenar tu vida de magia Blainey…

-Ella dijo que lo hará- agregó Henry sabiendo que no era necesario a final de cuentas- dijo que te dijera que ella también te amará siempre.

-Elena…- dijo Giselle con voz muy débil- dile a mi hermosa maestra que tampoco a ella la dejaré sola, ella me dio lo mejor que pude encontrarme en el mundo…

-¿Lecciones magistrales de vocalización?- dijo Henry

-No bobo- dijo Giselle sintiendo que aquellas serían las últimas palabras que diría- tú…

Los ojos de Giselle se cerraron lentamente rendidos ante el sopor enorme que la iba envolviendo. Henry fue consciente de que su esposa había exhalado su último suspiro en su pecho pero no la soltó. No llamó a los médicos, no hizo nada más que seguirla abrazando hasta que una enfermera lo sacó de la habitación. Aquel había sido el fin de su estrella, él lo sabía y cuando se dio cuenta de eso un agujero negro le ocupó el corazón.

* * *

Henry estaba sentado en el columpio del jardín recordando todo aquello. Estaba esperando a que Blaine volviera de la Academia Dalton. Su hijo había llamado para decirle que se retrasaría un poco a causa de la nieve y de la algarabía que aún reinaba en la Academia a causa de las fiestas navideñas, el fin de los exámenes y el inevitable jaleo que se había armado cuando todo mundo se había enterado de que el equipo de soccer de la Academia Dalton era el nuevo campeón nacional.

Cuando Henry escuchó la voz de Blaine del otro lado de la línea, se dio cuenta de que su hijo hablaba en un tono sumamente dulce y feliz que le había hecho pensar de inmediato que Blaine había encontrado a su estrella ¿verdad? El hombre sonrió felizmente cuando volvió a pensar en ello: su hijo entendía ahora perfectamente lo que era el amor, así, que había llegado el momento de darle la carta que su madre había dejado para él.

Henry sacó el sobre que para ese entonces estaba un poco amarillento a causa del tiempo que tenía con él y lo acarició pensando que de algún modo, ese sobre era una prueba de que Giselle había existido. Por más de 17 años había guardado aquel sobre como el mayor de sus tesoros, pero no era suyo, nunca lo había sido. Esa carta tenía como destinatario las manos de Blaine, sus ojos y era hora de que cumpliera la promesa que le había hecho a Giselle.

Él era consciente de que había fallado magistralmente como padre en los primeros años de vida de Blaine, pero esperaba que su hijo lo comprendiera. El dolor lo volvió ciego y sordo, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que de verdad Giselle no lo había dejado nunca: Giselle lo miraba con los ojos de Blaine, le seguía cantando con la voz de su hijo quien desde siempre había tenido interés por la música, como ellos lo predijeran.

Él sabía que había fallado, pero esperaba ahora que Blaine no le guardara rencor. Blaine era dulce como su madre, tímido y bien parecido como él y talentoso como su abuela. De verdad parecía que había heredado lo mejor de toda la familia y Henry creía que a pesar de todo había hecho un buen trabajo o al menos lo había intentado. Bien es cierto que la muerte de Elena había sido otro duro golpe para él y para Blaine pero… se tenían el uno al otro. Henry podía decir que a pesar de todo nunca había dejado solo a Blaine.

-Papá- dijo la voz aterciopelada de su hijo haciendo que Henry volteara a verlo rápidamente- ¿qué haces aquí afuera? ¡Vas a resfriarte terriblemente! Ven, vamos a casa, te prepararé chocolate caliente.

-Hola Blainey- dijo Henry realmente contento de poder ver los hermosos ojos color avellana de su hijo- ¿No vas a darle un abrazo a tu papá?

Blaine sonrió con mucha alegría y corrió hacia su padre, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y notando en seguida de que la piel de Henry estaba helada totalmente, su padre debía de haber estado fuera por un largo rato.

-¡Henry Anderson!- dijo Blaine un poco preocupado- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

-No mucho Blainey- dijo él- pero vamos dentro, no quiero que te preocupes por mí…

-Es que no debes enfermarte papá- dijo Blaine guiando a su padre dentro de la casa- y claro que me preocupo, no debes estar fuera tanto tiempo, apenas el otro año tuviste neumonía ¿Qué no te acuerdas del dolor? Debes ser más cuidadoso con eso.

-A veces no sé si tú eres mi papá o yo el tuyo, Blainey- dijo Henry riendo alegremente del discurso de su hijo- parece que tú me cuidas más de lo que yo te he cuidado alguna vez.

-Tú también me cuidas- dijo Blaine llevando a su padre al comedor de su casa- pero creo que de los dos yo fui quien heredó el gen de la preocupación maternal. Nathan me dice que siempre lo protejo demasiado y que siempre estoy regañándolo.

-Es que lo haces- dijo Henry revolviendo los rizos oscuros de su hijo- pero está bien, uno de los dos tenía que ser el responsable ¿no crees? ¿Y Nathan? Pensé que vendría hoy contigo a presentarse como tu novio oficial.

-¡Papá!- dijo Blaine con tono molesto- ¿por qué esa obsesión con Nathan Bailey?

-¿No es Nathan?- dijo Henry realmente contrariado. Él había jurado que si Blaine había encontrado a su estrella, esa seguramente sería Nathan Bailey.

-No- dijo Blaine con aire ausente sin entender del todo la pregunta de su padre- no es Nathan…

Henry miró a su hijo con más atención y se dio cuenta de la sonrisa dulce que había curvado a sus labios haciendo que sus ojos brillaran tanto como el sol que estaba escondido tras los grises nubarrones que amenazaban con cubrir la ciudad nuevamente bajo un enorme manto blanco más tarde. Sí, no era Nathan pero había alguien más ¿cierto?

-Ya veo- dijo él pensativo- de cualquier modo me resulta extraño que Nate no venga contigo, siempre suelen volver juntos de la Academia.

-Nate no está aquí, papá- contestó Blaine mientras buscaba en la alacena lo necesario para preparar chocolate caliente- viajó a media semana a Texas para disputar el torneo nacional de soccer. Por cierto, debemos comprarle un regalo extra, es el nuevo campeón nacional y le dieron un premio especial por ser el delantero que más anotaciones hizo en el torneo.

-¡Wow!- dijo Henry realmente contento- apuesto a que debe de tener en fila un montón de universidades que buscarán reclutarlo ¿verdad? Nathan es un buen chico, se lo merece. ¿Cuándo volverá?

-Creo que mañana- dijo Blaine- quizá podamos ir de compras hoy ¿te agrada la idea?

-Sí Blainey, si tú quieres- dijo Henry pensativo- pero…

-¿Qué?- soltó Blaine distraídamente.

-Blaine, no sé cómo decirte esto pero…. Bueno, sólo lo diré ¿está bien?

-Papá- dijo Blaine dejando el chocolate de lado y mirando a su padre a los ojos- me estás asustando ¿todo está bien?

-Eso espero yo- dijo Henry acercándose a su hijo con una sonrisa tranquila- dime Blaine… tú ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo tu abuela cuando tenias siete años? Esa historia de las estrellas, lo de…. Bueno, hijo quiero saber si…

-¿Si lo he encontrado?- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Sí- dijo Henry. Él en verdad no era nada bueno para ese tipo de charlas- ¿lo has hecho?

-Sí- contesto Blaine haciendo que la sonrisa de su padre se extendiera por toda su cara dándole el aspecto de una mariposa de mil colores- ¿por qué?

-Pues… es que es hora de… bueno Blainey, dime algo más ¿sí?

-Lo que quieras papá…

-¿Estás seguro de que es él? ¿Lo amas? ¿Él te ama a ti?

Blaine miró a su padre con una sonrisa de total confusión. Era un poco sorprendente estar hablando con él de esos temas pero no se sentía incomodo por eso. De hecho, él quería gritarle al mundo entero la felicidad que lo embargaba. Quería gritarle y contarles a todos que su estrella lo amaba y que él amaba a esa estrella con todo el corazón. Y es que, aquellos dos días que había pasado con Kurt después de que él hubiera vuelto de Nueva York habían sido… magia pura.

Era realmente hermoso revivir aquellos momentos: sus besos en los jardines cubiertos de nieve, el aliento de Kurt sobre su piel. Su sonrisa feliz dirigida a él y sólo a él, las manos de Kurt revolviendo sus cabellos, sus palabras dulces y aquellos mil "te quiero" que le había susurrado una y otra vez al oído abrazados en la sala del coro ¿Que si estaba seguro de que Kurt era esa estrella? Absolutamente, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en su vida como de ese hecho. Sí, él no había podido decirle a Kurt con tantas palabras que lo amaba, pero estaba seguro de que sus besos con sabor a caramelo lo habían dicho mejor por él.

-Estoy muy seguro papá- dijo Blaine después de un rato- es él, siempre será él…

Henry miró a su hijo y supo en seguida, por el calor que irradiaba su mirada que definitivamente Blaine hablaba con la verdad. Así que no tenía más que abrazar a su hijo y desearle que siempre tuviera la dicha de amar y ser amado de esa manera. El hombre se acercó al chico y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Blaine pensó que su papá actuaba bastante extraño ese día pero no le dio importancia. Henry Anderson nunca había sido muy dado a la muestras de afecto espontaneo como aquella, pero Blaine estaba feliz de que su padre estuviera muy contento por lo que le había sucedido a él.

-Papá- susurró Blaine sin romper el abrazo- creo que el espíritu navideño se ha posesionado de ti…

-No es eso Blainey- dijo Henry- es sólo que… tu madre y yo estuvimos esperando este día desde siempre…

-¿Mamá?- dijo Blaine sintiendo el frio familiar que lo embargaba al pensar en su madre- ¿Por qué mamá?

-Tú mamá sabía mucho de las estrellas Blaine- dijo Henry embargado de emoción- ella era una y aún lo es. Sé que piensas que te dejó pero… ella no lo hizo Blaine, siempre ha estado contigo, y ella pensaba en ti y te amaba ¿me crees, hijo?

-Claro- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa triste- yo sé todo eso. Sé que mamá me amó y… ella siempre ha estado en mi corazón papá, quizá alguna vez pensé que me había dejado pero ¿sabes? A veces cuando soñaba podía verla, me sonreía y me cantaba. Ella era muy especial ¿verdad? Sus ojos siempre brillaban. No sé por qué pero algo me dice que ella pudo verme y que yo la vi a ella. Cuando veo sus fotos es como si sus ojos me hubieran mirado alguna vez y yo… no debes preocuparte, yo amo a mi madre ella dio su vida por mi ¿cierto? Pero ¿Qué quieres decir con que tú y ella estaban esperando este día?

-Blaine ella te miró…- dijo Henry sin limpiar las lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas- te miró y pudo conocerte y ¿sabes algo? sin duda eres tan maravilloso como ella y me alegro que así sea. Hijo, cuando tu madre murió, cuando tuvimos que despedirnos de ella…. Giselle me dijo que el día en que encontraras a tu estrella yo debía de entregarte algo…

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine con el alma en un hilo. El pensar que su madre había dejado algo para él era sumamente abrumador. Eso significaba que Giselle había querido hablar con él aún si ya no podía escucharla.

-Tenía que darte esto- dijo Henry extendiendo el sobre hacia Blaine- ella dijo que este día tú serías capaz de entender lo que es el amor y entonces la entenderías a ella. Esa carta es tuya Blainey, creo que ha llegado el momento de que la abras.

Blaine tomó el sobre entre sus manos y fue consciente del temblor de sus dedos sobre el papel amarillento. De verdad aquel sobre tenía un valor incalculable, era como haber guardado un rastro de la voz de su madre que hasta ese día había estado sellada con el silencio de los años. Pero Giselle tenía razón, Blaine ya sabía lo que era el amor. Estaba listo para descubrir lo que su madre no había podido decirle.

-¿Quieres que lo abra ahora?- dijo Blaine con voz emocionada.

-No sé- dijo Henry tranquilamente- esa carta es tuya y puedes leerla cuando te plazca. No tienes que enseñármela si quiera. Giselle la escribió para ti.

-Pero los dos la amamos de igual forma-dijo Blaine sonriéndole a su padre- así que, vamos a leerla.

Blaine quitó el sello del sobre y sacó de él una hoja que extrañamente se había conservado en el mismo tono blanco que tenía el día en que Giselle escribió sobre él. Blaine caminó junto a sui padre y desplego ante él la hoja que estaba llena de una hermosa letra redondeada que hacía pensar en ese tipo de letras que uno puede ver en los escritos antiguos. Blaine sintió un calor muy especial cuando sus dedos tocaron esas letras. Las manos de su madre las habían creado, había sido Giselle la autora de ese escrito que había puesto a cantar a su corazón ante la evidencia de que su madre había pensado en él hasta en el último de sus momentos en la tierra.

_Blainey- _comenzó a leer - _no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el día en el que tuve que dejarte pero si estás leyendo esto es porque a tu vida debe de haber llegado ya la felicidad ¿cierto? No sabes cuánto me alegro de que sea así, el pensar en el que mi Blainey ha encontrado a su estrella me llena el alma de dicha._

_Yo sé lo que es el amor, hijo. Yo lo sé porque tú has sido hecho de él, de mi amor, del amor que nos tenemos tu padre y yo. Es extraño trasladar mis palabras hasta un escenario futuro pero, me temo que no estaré ahí para ver tu sonrisa enamorada, ni tus ojos brillando de absoluta alegría. No sabes cuánto me pesa el no poder estar para ti, pero espero que me entiendas Blainey, por eso era necesario que supieras primero lo que es el amor y creo que ya lo sabes ahora._

_El amor del que te hablo, Blaine, va más allá de todo y no le teme a nada ¿sabes que es lo que me dijeron todos los médicos? "Señora Anderson, usted no tiene esperanza alguna de salir con vida si decide tener a su hijo, es mejor que no se arriesgue a ello" y ¿sabes que les dije yo? Que nadie en el mundo puede detener al amor, nadie. Quizá pienses que actué irresponsablemente, pero la idea de que no vinieras, de que no te vería hicieron que me sintiera realmente mal. Yo guardaba la vaga esperanza de que el pronóstico estuviera equivocado porque yo quería verte, yo quería tenerte en mis brazos y… en este momento, mientras escribo esto y te siento aún dentro de mí, moviéndote, haciéndome feliz al saber que crecerás fuerte y sano para ser feliz, sé que no me equivoqué al decidir traerte al mundo._

_Blaine, en este mundo al que has llegado yo conocí el amor. Tú debes de conocerlo de la misma forma. Eso es todo lo que me importa y esa es mi más grande esperanza. Yo te amo Blaine, te amo con todo lo que soy y he sido, te amo incluso con lo que no seré. Por eso tuve que arriesgarme, por eso quise traerte a este mundo a que conocieras y vieras lo que yo conocí y vi. Esta ha sido otra forma de ser valiente, tú quizá puedes decirme que fui tonta pero cuando se ama Blaine, la más grande locura es apenas suficiente para hacerle saber a la otra persona todo lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella. Yo luché con todas mis fuerzas para no dejarte solo en el mundo pero no fue suficiente y debes perdonarme por ello hijo pero… yo quería que tú estuvieras aquí y además nunca te dejé solo. Te dejé a lado de una mujer maravillosa y del hombre que más he querido en toda mi vida. Ellos también son parte de mí y todos estos años yo te he amado a través de ellos. Confío en que ahora que sabes lo que es amar, entiendas las locuras que hizo tu madre, pero es que, este comportamiento extraño es propio de los locos que nos atrevemos amar y ¿sabes algo? Esas locuras son las que hacen que la vida valga la pena…Y yo quiero que tú conozcas el amor y por eso he decidido que me ocurra lo que me ocurra tú llegarás a este mundo._

_Y ahora Blainey, ahora que amas me gustaría saber cómo es esa persona. Me encantaría poder verla y sonreírle desde mi corazón y decirle: eres afortunada dulce estrella, eres sumamente afortunada porque mi Blainey va a amarte siempre. Yo sé que lo harás Blaine. Mucha gente le teme a la eternidad y al hastío pero cuando amas a alguien con todo el corazón, ninguna hora es igual siempre. Los labios y brazos de esa persona crean un mundo nuevo para ti en cada nuevo instante, incluso el aire no parece el mismo. Cada noche encierra un nuevo misterio y cada beso, la promesa de ser uno solo siempre. _

_Yo sentía todo eso por tu padre y espero que esa persona hermosa a la que has elegido amar y que te ama también sienta lo mismo por ti. Las estrellas brillamos por quien nos ama Blaine, esa persona que has elegido, o que más bien, te ha encontrado en el mundo llenará siempre tus días de luz. Asegúrate de ser muy feliz, asegúrate de que tu estrella lo sea también y ámense sin miedo y si alguna vez esa estrella llega a lastimarte, debes perdonarla, debes seguir amándola porque sin las espinas de las flores del amor uno no podría valorar en la justa medida su perfume. Sin oscuridad, hijo mío, no podemos ver las estrellas y eso ha sido así siempre. Por eso asegúrate de ser ante todo el mejor amigo de tu estrella, asegúrate de tener el corazón abierto siempre para protegerla y deja que ella ilumine tu existir. Sólo puedo desear que seas muy feliz porque yo lo fui Blaine y puedo decirte que todo es posible, todo, incluso aunque los demás se empeñen en que no lo sea._

_La gente piensa que cuando uno ama se vuelve vulnerable y carente de orgullo pero yo puedo decirte que el amor engrandece y dignifica. La fuerza que te da el amor, esa Blaine, es la más poderosa de todas las fuerzas del universo y yo quiero que te hagas fuerte amando. Tú eres mi mejor regalo al mundo. Estoy feliz de haberle dado la vida a un ser tan maravilloso como tú, mi Blainey. En este momento me gustaría meter al sobre junto con mis palabras todos los abrazos, besos y sonrisas que no podré darte pero… sabes ahora por qué no he de poder de dártelas. Pero sé que alguien más hará eso por mí y sé que esa estrella que has encontrado te hará tan feliz como yo no pude. Te amo Blainey, siempre lo he hecho, siempre…._

_Ahora, debemos despedirnos pero nunca te dejaré. Cuando mires al cielo estaré ahí para ti. Cuando cantes una canción – que sé que lo harás porque Elena te enseñará todo lo que sabe- yo contaré contigo. Y ahora Blaine, mira a tu estrella y ve en ella todo lo que te he dicho hasta ahora. Mira los ojos de esa estrella y piensa "mi madre tenía razón"._

_Para que conozcas el amor y la dicha se hizo el mundo y eso es lo que vas a hacer y si la vida te pone a prueba afróntala sonriendo. Tú, mi hijo, el hijo que nació de mi más grande amor puedes hacerlo. Se muy feliz Blainey, yo sé que lo serás y entonces comprenderás que todo siempre ha valido la pena…_

_Te amaré siempre, tu mamá._

Blaine terminó de leer y sintió su alma embargada de una triste pero cálida sensación. Leer eso de parte de su madre había sido como estarla escuchando. Durante el momento en el que había leído el mundo entero había desaparecido a su alrededor e incluso la había podido visualizar, sentada en el jardín, escribiendo sobre una carpeta de color rojo mientras sus cabellos se mecían suavemente al compas del viento.

Blaine sabía que su madre había escrito aquella carta sin llorar y en verdad así había sido: Giselle había escrito aquella carta con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios porque creía en la esperanza y sus palabras eran más que eso. Blaine sentía que las palabras que su madre había dejado para él eran como… como la sensación de mirar a un mar en calma, yendo y viniendo, como mirar las flores en primavera, una sensación cálida y llena de paz.

Sin embargo, Blaine pensaba también que él nunca había tenido nada por lo cual perdonar o comprender a su madre. De verdad le parecía que Elena le había enseñado lo que era el amor y Kurt era ahora la confirmación de todo lo que sabía. Si bien Blaine tenía ahora una estrella, lo cierto era que siempre había estado rodeado de amor aunque nadie se lo dijera. Blaine entendía a su madre, pero no sólo por su carta sino porque… por qué él la amaba y el amor nunca ha necesitado explicaciones.

-Ella…- dijo después de un rato e intentando no llorar de felicidad- mí mamá era genial…

-Lo sé- dijo Henry con una enorme sonrisa. El leer esas palabras de Giselle le seguía haciendo pensar que había sido sumamente dichoso a lado de esa mujer- y tú eres igual a ella. Blainey, creo que yo nunca te he pedido disculpas por haberte dejado solo pero…

-No hace falta- dijo Blaine sonriendo deslumbrantemente- nunca me dejaste y si así lo sentiste fue porque estabas muy triste, yo te entiendo. No debió ser nada fácil despedirte de ella a cambio de mi y…

Las palabras de Blaine se sofocaron con la fuerza del nuevo abrazo que su padre le había dado y el muchacho sonrió ante la cercanía de aquel hombre. Los dos eran seres afortunados. Los dos habían encontrado amor en sus vidas y eso era todo lo que importaba.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Henry separándose de él- ¿Me dirás ahora quién es esa estrella?

-Kurt Hummel- dijo Blaine sin esperar ni un segundo más- ese es su nombre…

-Así que Kurt ¿eh?- dijo Henry con una sonrisa juguetona- ¿Y cómo es él? ¿Lo conozco?

-Es el vocalista de los Warblers- dijo Blaine poniendo su sonrisa en automático al hablar de Kurt- él es… bueno, pues es… es que la palabras no alcanzan para describirlo…

-Es él- dijo Henry sonriéndole a la sonrisa enamorada de su hijo- eso es lo que importa Blainey. Me gustaría hablar con él… ¿podemos tener una cena navideña en familia?- agregó Henry con emoción- es decir, seremos familia… puede traer a sus padres, podemos planear el matrimonio si quieres… aunque bueno, eso implicaría mudarnos a Nueva York pero no importa, podemos hacerlo. Puedo darles alguno de los departamentos o quizá… aunque no sé, debo de planearlo todo con su padre…. ¿está su padre de acuerdo Blaine? Eso espero, no me gustaría tener que raptar al novio de mi hijo, no es muy propio que digamos y somos gente civilizada…

-Siempre vas muy lejos papá- dijo Blaine riendo alegremente- Kurt y yo solo…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no es como si lleváramos todo el tiempo del mundo juntos de hecho… lo besé hace apenas unos días.

-¡Oh!- dijo Henry algo avergonzado- creo que me he emocionado de más, lo siento pero es que… recuerdo cuando conocí a tu madre. Entré a una de las clases de Elena, Giselle estaba presentando uno de sus solos en ese justo momento y cuando la vi… en ese mismo instante supe que me casaría con ella y que viviríamos la vida entera juntos.

-¿Y mamá sintió lo mismo?- dijo Blaine realmente feliz de que su padre le hablara de su mamá.

-Ella siempre me dijo que cuando me miró entrar a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la clase- dijo Henry con mucha emoción- supo exactamente para quién había estado cantando toda la vida…

-Yo sentí lo mismo cuando miré a Kurt- dijo Blaine recordando aquel día en el que había escuchado cantar al muchacho de los ojos azules- él me hizo pensar en que toda la música del mundo había sido escrita solamente para él. Kurt es una canción de amor papá, es mi canción de amor, eso es….

Henry sonrió suavemente a las palabras de su hijo. Sí, no había duda alguna: su hijo definitivamente había encontrado a ese ser junto al cual escribiría una historia para toda la eternidad.

Padre e hijo se quedaron un momento en silencio sonriéndole el vacio, Henry recordando a su amada Giselle como siempre lo hacía y sintiéndola ahí junto a ellos dos. Blaine pensaba en Kurt, en lo feliz que se pondría cuando le enseñara la carta de su madre y su cuaderno azul. Porque Blaine quería que Kurt lo supiera todo, esas dos cosas, sus escritos y la carta de su madre eran algo que Kurt tenía que conocer. Blaine sonrió al pensar en ello. Llevaba dos horas en casa pero ya extrañaba al joven Hummel como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde el último beso que se habían dado al despedirse.

-Bueno- dijo Henry suspirando- ¿podemos hacer o no lo de la cena navideña?

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría- dijo Blaine sonriendo- pero Kurt irá de vacaciones con sus padres a Hawái. Su padre planeó ese viaje desde hace mucho.

-¿Y por qué no vas con ellos?- dijo Henry- puedes hacerlo, es decir, yo no tengo problema alguno en quedarme aquí y…

-No- dijo Blaine seguramente- te irás otra vez después de año nuevo y la verdad… quiero estar contigo papá. Cuando Kurt vuelva de vacaciones haremos algo divertido, ya lo verás pero… bueno, teniendo la eternidad por delante a su lado ¿qué más dan un par de días?

Henry sonrió nuevamente. Su hijo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo y ciertamente, él también había anhelado por mucho poder pasar un tiempo con Blaine. Quizá después de su viaje por Oceanía que iniciaría en año nuevo pensaría en retirarse de muchos de sus negocios y dejarlos en manos de la gente en la que confiaba. Pero por el momento, había llegado la hora de descansar y de pasar tiempo en familia.

El teléfono de la sala sonó sacando a Henry y a Blaine del mutismo en el que habían caído al estar perdidos en sus pensamientos. Henry se apresuró a contestarlo y la voz del otro lado de la línea que le hablaba con una mezcla de terror y de tristeza fue suficiente para helarle la sangre. Henry colgó el aparato temblando cuando terminó la conversación y se dirigió a la cocina donde Blaine sonreía ausentemente con una taza de chocolate en las manos. La verdad era que no sabía cómo darle a su hijo una noticia como la que había escuchado.

Cuando su padre entró al comedor, Blaine levantó la mirada y el rostro desencajado de su padre lo trajo a la realidad de un solo golpe. Su corazón empezó a latir alocadamente dentro de su pecho y Blaine no sabía que esperar, pero quería, por todos los dioses, que su padre le dijera algo.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?- dijo Blaine sintiendo el temblor de su voz- ¿Quién llamó?

-Emma - dijo Henry haciendo que el corazón de Blaine se desbocara aún más si era posible al pensar en la idea de que algo les hubiera ocurrido a los Bailey- Nathan…

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine derramando el chocolate en la mesa al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo- ¿qué tiene Nate?

-Está en el hospital- dijo Henry- creo que le ocurrió algo muy malo en Texas.

Blaine sintió que todo el frio del invierno ocupaba su cuerpo al oír aquello. No, Nathan no. Nada malo le había ocurrido a Nate ¿o sí? Blaine no fue consciente de lo que pasó a continuación. Sólo sintió que su padre lo llevaba directamente al auto y que el viaje de su casa al hospital donde Nate estaba internado, había sido el más largo que alguna vez hubiera hecho en su vida.

* * *

Blaine llegó corriendo como poseído a la sala de espera. Emma estaba sentada en uno de los sillones más alejados abrazando a los pequeños gemelos Bailey que estaban pegados a su madre como si ella fuera la última esperanza del mundo en el que vivían. Cuando la vio, Blaine caminó un poco más despacio hacia ella y cuando Matt Y Michael lo vieron llegar, corrieron hacia él y abrazaron sus piernas con mucho miedo. Los pequeños tenían los ojos llorosos y se notaba que estaban muy tristes, pero sobre todo, se notaba que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, sólo sabían que su hermano mayor estaba muy mal.

-Blainey- lloró Michael. Sus ojos verdes estaban empañados por las lágrimas y sus rubios rizos lucían desordenados- Blainey, Nate está enfermo y no nos dejan verlo, queremos verlo Blainey…

-Sí- dijo Matt uniéndose al llanto de su hermano. Incluso en momentos como aquel, los dos pequeños parecían dos gotas de agua- quiero ver a Nate, dile a mamá que nos deje verlo, quiero a mi hermano, Blainey…

-Ya sé que quieren verlo- dijo Blaine acariciando los rubios rizos de los gemelos- pero ahora Nate necesita descansar. Podremos verlo más tarde cuando pueda contarnos los chistes que siempre nos cuenta ¿sí? Pero prométanme que ya no llorarán, Nathan se reirá de ustedes y les dirá que no debieron preocuparse por él…

-Pero fue nuestra culpa- dijo Michael sin dejar de llorar- Nate se enfermó por nuestra culpa. Es su corazón Blainey…

-Sí- agregó Matt con voz muy triste- yo y Mike rompimos su corazón, por eso se enfermó. Nate creyó que te queríamos más a ti y por eso se rompió su corazón… ¡Quiero a mi hermano! Blainey, dile que no es cierto, que lo queremos igual que a ti y que si quiere aprenderemos a jugar soccer ¿verdad Mike?

-Sí Blainey, dile. Jugaremos soccer con él todo el día, pero no queremos que esté enfermo…

Los dos niños siguieron llorando abrazados a Blaine sin que nada pudiera detenerlos. Blaine realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer. Sólo siguió abrazando a los gemelos Bailey. Finalmente Blaine sentía que estaban sufriendo el mismo dolor que él: su hermano, el hermano de Matt y Michael pero también el suyo, estaba recluido en la habitación de ese hospital sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Blaine tomo a los dos niños de la mano después de un rato y se sentó con ellos en el mismo sillón donde Emma los miraba sin decir nada. Parecía que ella también estaba muy afectada por todo lo que había ocurrido con Nate. Después de un periodo de canciones y sollozos entremezclados, los gemelos Bailey se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro, más por el cansancio de haber pasado todo el día llorando, que por las canciones de Blaine.

-¿Qué pasó, Emma?- dijo Blaine mirando a la madre de su mejor amigo- ¿Cómo está Nate?

-Estable- dijo la mujer con voz trémula- los médicos dicen que lo peor ya pasó pero… no sé qué haré si algo le pasa a mi Nate, Blaine, no sé qué haré.

-No le pasará nada- dijo Blaine con mucha seguridad- Nathan es tan necio que ni siquiera ésta enfermedad podrá detenerlo, créeme… pero ¿qué ocurrió?

-Su corazón- dijo Emma un poco más tranquila y deseando creer con toda el alma las palabras de Blaine- después de que ganaran el torneo, fueron a festejar al bar del hotel donde se hospedaban y alguien puso una droga extraña en su bebida. Nadie sabe qué fue ni quién lo hizo pero… su corazón no pudo resistirlo, sufrió un ataque terrible y aunque sobrevivió su corazón quedó muy débil y él….

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine sin saber a ciencia cierta si quería oír el resto de la de por sí, terrible historia.

-Nathan no podrá volver a jugar soccer nunca más.- dijo la mujer y el llanto volvió a sus ojos- no sé cómo voy a decirle eso Blaine, él amaba jugar. Lo habían convocado al equipo nacional de soccer, Nate iba a participar en la competencia Olímpica de Londres y… ¿Y ahora?

Los sollozos de la mujer volvieron a llenar la sala y Blaine sintió un dolor horrible en el pecho. Aquel idiota que había puesto aquella droga en la bebida de su amigo le había arrebatado a Nate el sueño de toda su vida y eso hacía que Blaine odiara con todas sus fuerzas a aquella persona. Nathan no merecía eso, Nathan era la persona más alegre y optimista que él conociera, vamos, Nathan siempre le había hecho ver la parte colorida de la existencia. Nathan era su hermano y era de verdad algo terrible no poder hacer algo por él ahora. Nada salvo abrazar a Matt y Michael y odiar con todas sus fuerzas al responsable de aquella estupidez.

-¿Cuándo podré verlo?- dijo Blaine quedamente.

-Espera a que un doctor venga- dijo Emma- yo lo vi hace unas horas pero… no fui capaz de decirle nada. Blaine, sé que es injusto pero… ¿puedes tú decirle lo acabo de decirte? Creo que no tendré la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo…

-Emma….

-Por favor Blaine- dijo ella con voz cansada- Erik no puede venir, los vuelos de Italia a América están retrasados por la nieve y yo… por favor Blaine, él te quiere y sé que a ti te entenderá. Te lo ruego Blainey…

-Está bien- dijo Blaine exhalando un profundo suspiro- yo le diré…

Y sin decir nada más, Blaine volvió a abrazar a los pequeños Bailey que seguían sollozando en sueños. La verdad no tenía la menor idea de cómo decirle algo así a Nate pero esperaba poder hacerlo de cualquier modo. Nathan siempre había sido alegre a pesar de todo, pero Blaine no estaba seguro de que siguiera siendo de la misma manera después de que se enterara de que… si ya era imposible pensarlo, si resultaba terrible la sola idea, Blaine no quería saber cómo iba a ser decirle a su mejor amigo que tenía que abandonar su más grande sueño…

* * *

Kurt esperaba pacientemente en la sala de espera del pabellón de cardiología del hospital. Había acudido ahí ese día para acompañar a su padre a su chequeo mensual, el cual era siempre una lata y no por el viaje sino porque su papá siempre ponía una y mil trabas para ir al hospital pretextando que no tenia caso ir cuando él se sentía de maravilla pero Kurt había sido inflexible, diciéndole a Burt que sería una tontería no revisarse y más ahora que saldrían de viaje. Finalmente, después de mucho discutir y mientras Carole y Finn preparaban todo para sus vacaciones navideñas en Hawái, Burt y él habían logrado llegar al hospital.

Realmente a Kurt no le hacía mucha ilusión aquel viaje, menos ahora que sabía que todo ese tiempo que pasaría en una playa, alejado del frio de Ohio, era también el tiempo que estaría lejos de Blaine, pero los dos habían estado de acuerdo en que la navidad era para pasarse en familia. Blaine… Kurt había pensado en él todo el día y no quería ni esperaba dejar de hacerlo en toda la semana o en toda la vida si era posible. Blaine y él estaban descubriendo ahora un mundo hermoso de verdad y Kurt pensaba que el paraíso y la felicidad tenían el aroma y el sabor de los besos de Blaine porque no concebía otra forma de imaginarla.

El muchacho de los ojos azules sonrió automáticamente al pensar en el recuerdo de esos dos días. Parecía imposible, pero en solo 48 horas había experimentado de un solo golpe la felicidad que le había faltado en 17 años de vida.

Sin dejar de sonreír y haciéndolo sólo porque no había otro lugar hacia dónde mirar Kurt posó su mirada en una mujer que lloraba en silencio en el fondo de la sala y luego en los pequeños niños rubios que dormían a lado de su madre. A Kurt aquella imagen le recordaba algo familiar pero no sabía qué. Aquellos rostros tristes le traían la memoria de una cara que había visto antes pero ¿de quién? La respuesta a su pregunta llegó cuando Kurt vio como uno de los médicos se acercaba a la mujer y la llamaba señora Bailey.

Bailey… ¿era posible que aquella mujer y que aquellos niños fueran…? Kurt se levantó del sillón en el que había estado y con algo de aprehensión se acercó a la mujer que posaba su barbilla en la frente de uno de sus pequeños hijos con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Perdone- dijo Kurt con voz suave tratando de parecer lo menos entrometido posible, pero si ella era quien creía que era entonces tenía un motivo para inmiscuirse- no pude evitar escuchar que es usted la señora Bailey y bueno, me preguntaba… ¿es usted la madre de Nathan?

-Sí- dijo la mujer amablemente pero sin que la tristeza abandonara su voz- lo soy ¿eres amigo de Nate?

-Sí- dijo Kurt algo preocupado- él… ¿Nathan está bien?

-Por el momento sí- dijo Emma con voz cansada- Blaine está con él. Despertó hace poco y… creo que puedes entrar a verlo si quieres. Yo lo haré más tarde. Pregunta a la enfermera si es posible y… ¿eres amigo de Blaine?

-Sí- dijo Kurt sintiendo a pesar de la situación, la misma sensación cálida de siempre al oír nombrar a Blaine- soy amigo de los dos…

-Blaine va a necesitarte entonces- dijo Emma- ve con ellos, puedes hacerlo si quieres.

-Lo haré- dijo Kurt decididamente. Si Blaine lo necesitaba y Nathan también no debía de perder ni un minuto más- y señora Bailey… Nate estará bien, yo lo conozco y sé que no hay nada que pueda borrar la sonrisa de la cara de su hijo…

-Ojalá y sea así- dijo Emma sonriendo- anda, ve con ellos…

Kurt se encaminó hacia la enfermera de la recepción para pedirle el número de la habitación de Nathan y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá apenas lo supo. Era de verdad terrible que Nathan estuviera en aquella situación, le parecía inconcebible. Más ahora que sentía que en el mundo todo era felicidad y amor. Más ahora que estaba seguro de que Blaine…

Kurt abrió la puerta de la habitación de Nathan con mucho cuidado y lo que escuchó y vio le heló la sangre de un solo golpe: Blaine sostenía una de las manos de Nathan cariñosamente mientras con la otra acariciaba los rizos cobrizos del chico, que aunque pálido y mucho más frágil que nunca, estaba sonriéndole a Blaine con verdadera adoración. Kurt no entendía nada de aquello. Él sabía que Nathan y Blaine eran algo así como los mejores amigos del mundo entero pero… ¿por qué se sentía así? Tan celoso, tan enojado…

-_Yo te amo- dijo Blaine a Nathan haciendo palidecer a Kurt- yo te amo de verdad y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme algo así. No soportaría no tenerte conmigo ¿entiendes?_

Kurt volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Nathan sin hacer ruido. Corrió hacia la salida del hospital a tomar un poco de aire pero ni siquiera así pudo calmar el torbellino que se había desatado en su cerebro y en su corazón. Aquellas palabras de Blaine le habían dejado el alma en mil pedazos porque… porque aquello significaba que Nathan siempre había sido todo para Blaine, que él sólo había significado un juego de unas horas para el chico de los ojos color avellana, que Blaine siempre había negado sus sentimientos hacia Nathan pero ahora que había estado a punto de perderlo se había dado cuenta de que siempre lo había amado a él y sólo a él.

Kurt golpeo con fuerza una de las paredes de la entrada del hospital haciéndose daño. Pero no importaba ¿cómo había podido ser tan ciego? ¿Cómo? Y a pesar de que una voz en su interior le gritaba que no era así, que Blaine lo quería de verdad, que lo había dicho muchas veces con sus besos, con su mirada, Kurt no quería escucharlo. De verdad no quería porque era más fácil creer que Blaine no lo amaba, que Blaine siempre había amado a Nathan. Y eso era así porque a pesar de todo lo vivido, a pesar de haberle dicho mil veces te quiero a Blaine, el muchacho de los ojos color avellana nunca había dicho un te quiero para él…


	12. Porque eres mi amigo

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 12. Porque eres mi amigo**

Blaine caminó lentamente hacia la habitación donde la amable enfermera de la recepción le había dicho que podía encontrar a Nathan. Le parecía aún una pesadilla estar caminando por los blancos pasillos del hospital sintiendo el martilleo constante de su corazón. Ese corazón que había estado sintiéndose el más dichoso del universo hasta ese entonces. La pregunta terrible que se había instalado en él desde que Emma le pidiera aquel favor, seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza sin dejarlo en paz ¿cómo iba a decirle a Nathan todo lo que tenía que decirle? El joven llegó a la puerta indicada y se quedó parado un buen rato, esperando quizá, que la fuerza con la que miraba aquella blanca entrada hiciera retroceder el tiempo y evitar que Nathan terminara así.

Sin embargo, Blaine se dio cuenta de que de verdad no lograría hacer retroceder el tiempo ni con su más intensa mirada y decidió que ya había sido suficiente, tenía que ser valiente. Y no sólo por él, Nathan lo necesitaba fuerte a su lado para afrontarlo todo y así iba a ser. Ellos dos habían compartido la vida entera juntos, así que no hacía falta decir que Blaine lo ayudaría a lidiar con todo aquel mal que le habían hecho. Porque de verdad lo difícil no era decirle a Nathan, lo verdaderamente terrible vendría después de habérselo dicho.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Blaine miró a Nathan quien estaba recostado sobre la cama con la mirada fija en la ventana de en frente que dejaba ver trozos de cielo gris y pasajes del suelo del exterior del hospital llenos de nieve. El joven, se veía muy pálido y Blaine extrañó en seguida el brillo temerario de sus ojos verdes que lucían ahora sumamente cansados. Era como si ese ataque al corazón le hubiera robado todo el brillo al joven Bailey, y Blaine odió aún con más fuerzas al culpable de que su hermano estuviera en esa situación. Blaine quería saber quién era, quería tenerlo frente a él y descargar ese coraje que le quemaba las entrañas pero… ni siquiera eso podía regresarle a Nathan su sueño, nada de lo que él hiciera, estaba seguro, cambiaría la situación.

El joven Bailey volteo hacia la puerta donde Blaine acaba de aparecer y sonrió automáticamente aunque su sonrisa era débil también. Blaine sintió ganas de correr y abrazarlo para no soltarlo en todo el día, pero se contuvo y le sonrió a su amigo tratando de poner en su sonrisa toda la tranquilidad que le faltaba en realidad. Blaine estaba sumamente asustado, pero era toda una alegría también ver que efectivamente, nadie le había podido robar la sonrisa que siempre estaba pegada a sus labios a su amigo.

-Hola Blainey, sé que me dirás que luzco terrible pero Amy, la enfermera, no me dejó arreglarme antes de verte- dijo Nathan sin dejar de sonreír.

Su voz sonaba también algo lejana y aunque jamás pensó que lo diría, Blaine extrañaba la estridencia de esa voz, el sonido alegre y fuerte con el que Nathan siempre hablaba.

-Hola Nate- dijo Blaine sentándose a su lado en una de las sillas de la habitación. Le agradaba notar que a pesar de todo el joven Bailey conservaba su sentido del humor- el blanco te sienta muy bien, no te preocupes.

-Parece que por aquí no saben mucho de moda- dijo Nate- pero bueno estaré aquí sólo una semana, no creo que mi buen gusto se pueda arruinar en tan poco tiempo.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Blaine tomando una de las manos de su amigo- me alegra tanto que estés bien Nathan…

Nate sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo. Realmente aquel pequeño torpe que parecía a punto de llorar por su culpa, era una de las personas más valiosas que tenía en la vida. Seguramente Blaine pensó que lo dejaría solo en el mundo pero eso nunca. Blaine ya había tenido que dar muchas despedidas en su vida y Nathan no planeaba decirle adiós todavía. Pero bueno, estaba bien sentir ese tipo de cariño, sentirse querido así, sin condiciones.

-Vamos, vamos muchacho- dijo Nate sosteniendo la mano de su amigo- ¿creíste que iba a dejarte? ¿De verdad pensaste que deshacerte de mí era tan fácil? Te has equivocado Anderson, ni mil ataques al corazón me separarán de ti…

-¿No debería ser yo el que te diga cosas como esas?- dijo Blaine riendo e intentando reprimir el llanto- perdóname Nate, es que yo…

-Sigues siendo un bobo Blainey- dijo Nate- parece como si no me conocieras y además, la gente maravillosa como yo no se puede ir tan fácilmente. Tengo miles de cosas que hacer: tengo que terminar la escuela, ir a tu boda, conocer a tus hijos que seguramente me dirán "Tío Nate, quisiera ser tan guapo como tú" y cosas así… no podía irme sin cumplir todos los sueños que me quedan por cumplir…

Blaine miró a su amigo y le sonrió tristemente. Sueños ¿Por qué resultaba ahora tan tremendamente difícil hablar de los sueños que Nate tenía que cumplir? Realmente el joven Anderson no entendía muy bien cómo había terminado aceptando hacer eso que ni Emma se había atrevido a hacer: decirle a Nathan que sus sueños se verían truncados, que nunca más volvería… no, Blaine de verdad no se sentía capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Qué sucede Blainey?- dijo Nate evaluando a su amigo- ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Te molestó lo de la boda? Yo espero que para este entonces ya tengas a Kurt Hummel muerto de amor por ti y si no es así bueno, creo que me dará otro ataque y acabaré muriendo por tu culpa.

-No fue eso- dijo Blaine riendo a pesar de todo- es que yo…

-¿Qué hiciste ahora torpe?- dijo Nate elevando un poco el tono de su voz. Blaine sonrió. Cuando su amigo decía cosas como esa sonaba más al Nathan sano.

-Pues Kurt y yo… es decir… creo que…

-¿QUÉ?

-Nathan, no te alteres, me sacarán de aquí si lo haces- dijo Blaine algo alarmado- intenta calmarte. No hice nada malo de hecho fue… bueno…

-No digas más- dijo Nathan sonriendo con más intensidad- debo inferir por esa cara de bobo que tienes que mientras tu mejor amigo agonizaba en un hotel de Texas, tú estabas pasándotela bomba besuqueándote con Hummel por toda la academia ¿cierto?

-Algo así…- dijo Blaine totalmente escarlata.

-¡Ya era hora!- dijo Nathan- me alegro por ustedes chicos. ¡Wow! Me perdí todo el show del amor para nada… pero bueno, entonces ya quiero volver a Dalton, quiero verlos caminando de la mano y lanzándose miradas de deseo y lujuria en cada esquina y… ¡Oh Blainey! Te vas a convertir en mi historia de amor favorita…

-Recuérdame comprarte muchas películas de romance adolescente Nate- dijo Blaine riendo- quiero evitar que te conviertas en un espía consumado ¡Voyeurista!

-Sólo bromeo Anderson- dijo Nate- pero me alegra que estés tan feliz ¿No te lo decía yo? Hummel te ama y sería un verdadero idiota si no lo hiciera. Le he entregado a mi futuro marido y cuando lo vea, hablaré seriamente con él acerca de las mejores maneras de comportarse contigo…

-Nathan, no…

-¿Cómo de que no? Kurt debe saber muchas cosas como por ejemplo, que no le permitiré que te haga daño, que debe valorarte porque tú lo amarás toda la vida y que a partir del mismo momento en el que tú lo amaste, se volvió parte de mi familia también, así que ya lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano…

Nathan sonrió tranquilamente al contemplar la mirada emocionada de Blaine. La verdad, después de todo el ajetreo que había acontecido después de su "accidente" se había sentido realmente bien. Sí, esa no había sido su mejor idea acerca de celebrar el campeonato nacional pero estaba vivo, lo estaba más que nunca.

Él siempre había sido así, un alma alegre, libre, un alma al que nadie, ni siquiera un tonto ataque al corazón iba a detener. Porque él sabía que sí, que no volvería a ser el mismo de antes pero eso era poco ahora que se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para sentirse feliz por Blaine y por todo. Porque aunque no lo creyera, el joven Anderson también le había enseñado muchas cosas a él, por ejemplo, que hasta para las almas más tristes llega la felicidad en determinado momento o que es el cariño de los amigos lo que hace que la vida sea mejor cada día. Y él estaba vivo, y tenía amigos y estaba seguro de que si había sobrevivido al ataque del idiota aquel que intentó matarlo, era por una sencilla razón: encontrar la felicidad para él también.

-Me has dejado sin palabras- dijo Blaine- Nathan, eres el mejor amigo de todo el universo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Algo así me han dicho- contestó Nate sonriendo con suficiencia- Entonces… Kurt y tú ahora son, o sea… ¡Dios! Ya quiero verlos juntos ¡De verdad! Deben de ser la pareja más adorable en la historia de la creación…

-Pues él y yo… o sea… yo no le he pedido formalmente que… bueno, es decir, tú sabes, yo pensé que besándolo y… ¿qué hago?

-Espera- dijo Nate con seriedad- ¿tú no le propusiste matrimonio aún?

-¿Tan pronto?

-¡Sí!- dijo Nate riendo- claro que no bobo, sólo bromeaba pero… bueno, no está de más que la próxima vez que lo veas le digas que vas en serio con él. No le tengas miedo al título Blainey, él es tu novio ¿no? Yo sé que la palabra resulta insuficiente pero bueno, a veces es necesario formalizar las cosas. Al menos espero que le hayas dicho "Kurt te amo" miles de veces…

-Ah…- dijo Blaine bajando la mirada al piso- eso…

-¿No se lo dijiste?

-No con tantas palabras- dijo Blaine- tú sabes que soy un desastre para el romance y… cada vez que él me decía que me quería yo sonreía automáticamente y lo besaba y… ¿no fue suficiente?

-Eres el ser más desastroso que conozco con las palabras, Blainey- dijo Nate sonriendo- yo creo que Kurt debió entenderlo, es decir, yo lo habría entendido pero… ¿por qué le temes a las palabras? Sé que me dirás que hay cosas que la voz no puede expresar pero amigo, a veces es lindo oír decirle a la persona que amas que te ama también… ya no debes temer nada Blainey, Kurt te ama y tú debes hacerle saber de todas las formas que sepas, que lo amas también. Pero bueno, confío en ti, sé que ya no lo echarás a perder, créeme que echaste por la borda años de construcción de mi curso de seducción, pero bueno me has dado la idea de anexar un apartado para torpes, o algo así. Publicaré mis hallazgos algún día y será todo un best seller, casi lo veo "Infalible curso de seducción" por Nathan Bailey, sí… La fama sin duda alguna es mi destino, naci para brillar, amigo…

-Ya lo creo Nate- dijo Blaine volviendo a sentirse un poco triste ante la mención del futuro por parte de Nate- yo seré el primero en comprar tu libro, te lo juro…

-Y vaya que te hace falta- dijo Nathan riendo y reparando de pronto en el gesto triste de Blaine- pero, hablando de otras cosas… dime algo Blainey, siento que desde que entraste a este lugar algo no te deja en paz. Yo ya estoy bien, te lo juro… ¿qué pasa Blainey?

-Nada Nate- dijo el chico desviando la mirada de los ojos verdes de su amigo- nada…

-Por mi experiencia, cuando dices que no pasa nada es que pasa todo… dímelo Blainey, sea lo que sea lo entenderé… Has quedado de verte con Kurt ¿verdad? Ve con él, no seas bobo yo no iré a ninguna parte, en serio… me gustaría decirte que lo trajeras aquí pero creo que no podré dejarlos solos en estas condiciones y en verdad bromeo cuando digo que quiero verte haciendo cosas sucias con él…

-Ojalá fuera eso- dijo Blaine intentando reunir valor- Nathan, hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Qué?- dijo Nate intentando adivinar qué era lo que ponía a Blaine tan nervioso.

-No sé cómo decírtelo, no quiero decírtelo en realidad- dijo Blaine sosteniendo la mano de su amigo con más fuerza aún.

Nathan miró a Blaine y el temblor de su voz, junto con la fuerza con la que lo tomaba de la mano fue suficiente para que él entendiera todo de pronto. Así que Blaine sabía de aquello ya.

-Blaine-dijo Nate exhalando un profundo suspiro, pero con voz tranquila- creo saber a qué te refieres…

Blaine miró a Nathan a los ojos y la sonrisa triste que se formó en los labios del muchacho de los ojos verdes fue suficiente para romperle el corazón en mil pedazos. Pero si Nate ya lo sabía, si Nate era ya consciente de que había perdido el más grande de todos sus sueños ¿por qué estaba tan… tan así? Tan él como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado y se estuviera preparando para ser el héroe de la selección nacional.

-¿De verdad?- dijo Blaine realmente sorprendido. Quizá Nate se refería a otra cosa, quizá Nate…

-Ya sé que no volveré a jugar soccer nunca- dijo Nate con una mueca triste- oí al doctor decírselo a mi madre…

-Pero… pero tú….

-¿Quieres preguntarme por qué no estoy llorando como bebé y revolcándome en el piso de dolor?- dijo Nate volviendo a sonreír- la respuesta es sencilla, no quiero Blaine, no quiero pasar uno solo de mis días llorando, lo he decidido ¿Qué si me pone triste no volver a jugar? Claro que sí, yo quería ir a Londres con toda el alma, quería jugar allá, era la oportunidad perfecta para que alguno de los clubes de Europa me vieran jugar, claro que soñaba con convertirme en un jugador de talla mundial ¡quería todo eso Blaine! Lo quería tanto como tú quieres ir a Londres y volverte aún mejor artista pero… sé que ya no podré. Sí, ese era uno de mis más grandes sueños pero, Blaine, el soccer no es todo lo que soy. Sé que todos esperaban que fuera el próximo Lionel Messi, yo incluido pero… si ya no podré serlo ¿qué caso tiene perder la mitad de mi vida pensando en lo que no será? ¿Sabes algo? Quiero hacer más cosas con mi vida, quiero hacer lo que sí puedo hacer… sé que algunas veces me sentiré terriblemente mal cuando mire a otros haciendo lo que yo no pude pero sabré siempre que no fue por mí, yo luché Blaine, de verdad hice todo lo que pude por lograr mi sueño y no contaba con que el imbécil aquel que puso algo en mi bebida lo arruinara todo pero, podré vivir tranquilo, sabiendo que di lo mejor de mí. Además, hay miles de cosas que sí puedo hacer, puedo escribir ese libro que te dije, puedo cantar, tocar el piano, ir contigo a Londres o… estudiar en la facultad de medicina de Harvard… puedo porque soy yo Blaine, soy Nathan Bailey y Nathan Bailey no se da por vencido nunca…

Blaine miró a su mejor amigo y supo, no solo por las palabras de Nate, que el joven Bailey era sin duda alguna la persona más extraordinaria del mundo entero. Nathan nunca dejaba de maravillarlo con esa facilidad suya para enfrentar cosas tan terribles como aquella. Nathan era para él el ejemplo de que es cierto que nada puede amedrentar a un corazón valeroso y Nathan tenía sin duda alguna ese tipo de corazón. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Blaine, pero no de tristeza: eran de orgullo puro, Blaine estaba orgulloso de aquel joven fuerte y valiente que era su hermano desde siempre.

-Nate…

-No llores, torpe- dijo él revolviendo los oscuros rizos de Blaine- no debes de preocuparte tanto por mí. Todo este lio tiene solución. No sabes cuánto me duele saber que no podré ser ya más el héroe de Dalton pero… ¿qué le vamos a hacer? No me gusta el drama Blainey… así que, no llores tonto, seguirás estando orgulloso de mí siempre, te lo prometo…

-No tienes que prometer nada, Nate- dijo Blaine- yo estoy seguro de que harás cosas aún más grandes de las que todos esperábamos que hicieras… o me equivoco ¿Doctor Bailey?

-Suena bien ¿verdad?- dijo Nate sumamente complacido- la verdad hice la solicitud a Harvard desde hace tiempo y… debería de recibir mi carta de aceptación el mes próximo así que… guarda el titulo para cuando me lo gane de verdad.

-Pero… la facultad de medicina… Nate, pensé que tu padre quería que fueras abogado…

-Papá no tendrá problema alguno- dijo Nate encogiéndose de hombros- de hecho cuando me llamó hace poco, me dijo que si quería casarme contigo, él iba a arreglar todo con tu padre así que comparado con eso, creo que la facultad de Medicina es un detalle de ínfimo valor…

-¿También tu padre?- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar la risa- cielos Nate ¿qué es lo que hacemos para confundir tanto a la gente?

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo- dijo Nate- pero pues, supongo que juntos somos sencillamente demasiado para el mundo de los mortales. Creo que deben de intuir que nos amamos ¿no crees?

-Sí pero… creo que deberíamos aclarar que amar a alguien no es equivalente a querer casarte con él, es decir, creo que nuestros padres serian capaces de arreglar un matrimonio a nuestras espaldas…

-Sí, debemos aclararlo amigo, hay mucha gente que puede confundirse y la verdad es que tú no me amas tanto como yo a ti, es decir, 15 años de vida juntos y a la primera de cambio me tiras a la borda por un par de ojos azules.

-¡Nathan!

-Es la verdad Blainey…

-Pues si es así, tú me has cambiado miles de veces en los últimos dos años por un par de…

-Ya, ya entendí… - dijo Nathan riendo débilmente - Blaine, esas cosas no se le dicen a alguien que está en cama… además, ninguno de esos chicos me amó nunca, yo nunca he sabido cómo es que alguien te ame con todo el corazón, Blainey…

-Yo te amo- dijo Blaine - yo te amo de verdad y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerme algo así. No soportaría no tenerte conmigo ¿entiendes?

-¿Ves que es fácil decirlo?- dijo Nathan mirando con mucho cariño a Blaine- gracias Blainey, pero tú sabes perfectamente de qué amor te hablo. En todo caso, yo también te amo, torpe.

-Torpe es tu palabra favorita ¿no?- dijo Blaine

-Y tu segundo nombre- dijo Nathan sin dejar de sonreír

-De cualquier modo, el amor es amor y yo te amo- dijo Blaine algo pensativo- pero Nate, dices que nadie te ha amado nunca a ti pero… ¿tú has amado a alguien?

Nathan miró a Blaine con una sonrisa triste. Era de verdad esperable que Blaine le preguntara eso alguna vez. Y no es que antes no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de decirle todas esas cosas pero… los últimos dos años, habían sido muy difíciles, no sólo para el chico de los ojos color avellana sino para él también. Nathan había amado, sí, lo había hecho y era posible que a pesar de todo lo siguiera haciendo. Pero… bueno… él nunca había confiado aquello a Blaine porque la verdad era que el joven Bailey había sentido que todo lo que Blaine había vivido era ya suficiente como para encima añadirle sus pesares amorosos. Y además, aunque aquello había dolido como nunca en su vida, a Nathan no le gustaban las tristezas, de verdad no eran su estilo. Siempre había afrontado la vida con una sonrisa y aquella vez no había sido la excepción.

-Sí- dijo Nathan al fin, sabiendo que no tenía más alternativa que contestar con la verdad- yo he amado Blaine, pero ya ves, no todos tenemos la misma suerte que Kurt y tú…

Blaine miró a su amigo realmente sorprendido. Era para él algo realmente impensable que alguien no pudiera enamorarse de Nathan Bailey porque ¿lo estaba viendo bien? Nathan era sin duda no sólo un chico guapo: era de verdad encantador. Bastaba mirarlo para sentir por él un cariño instantáneo que no sólo nacía por su buena imagen, sino por esa sensación que uno sentía al mirar la sonrisa en su rostro, al mirar sus ojos verdes llenos de vida, la sensación pues de que a su lado no existía otra cosa que alegría y risas en el mundo.

-Pero- dijo Blaine seriamente- no es posible Nathan, no es posible que alguien no pueda amarte porque… se lo dijiste ¿verdad?

-Y no sólo una vez Blainey- dijo Nathan sintiendo el vacio en su corazón al recordar toda esa situación- muchas veces pero… él no, bueno creo que no hay espacio en su corazón para mí, él… él ama a otra persona.

-¿Quién es él Nate?- dijo Blaine sumamente confundido

-No tiene caso que te lo diga- contesto el joven Bailey- además si te lo dijera nunca llegarías a entenderlo, ni yo mismo lo entiendo a veces pero como te lo he dicho antes, uno no elige de quién enamorarse, a veces sólo pasa y no puedes hacer nada con ello. Nada salvo claro luchar y si no eres correspondido pues, debes de seguir adelante… no me gusta el drama Blaine y esa es otra de las cosas que tampoco puedo cambiar, así que… por eso siempre he estado buscando en todos los chicos con los que he estado algo que me haga sentir con la misma intensidad con la que esa persona lo hacía, pero… quizá me engaño Blainey, pero no pierdo la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más, el mundo es grande y dejaré que la vida me sorprenda…

-Él es un idiota- dijo Blaine sin poder evitarlo- es el imbécil más grande del universo…

-No Blainey- dijo Nate tranquilamente- es que de verdad no puede amar más que a esa otra persona. Y aunque no me creas, yo puedo entenderlo…

-Por eso no quiso quererte- dijo Blaine con convicción- eres sin duda demasiado maravilloso para él…

Los dos chicos se sonrieron en silencio sin agregar nada más. Afuera, la oscuridad de la noche había caído sumiendo al mundo en una modorra que parecía expandirse por todo el ambiente. Sin duda sería una noche muy fría pero Blaine sentía aún calor en su pecho. Él era afortunado entonces, Blaine Anderson era sin duda el ser más afortunado del universo entero porque, le podían faltar mil cosas en la vida pero tenía amor, y ahora que Nathan le contara todo aquello podía valorarlo en la justa medida, porque aunque lo creyera imposible había personas para las que algo como lo que él y Kurt tenían ahora, nunca llegaba, por más maravillosas que fueran.

-De cualquier modo- dijo Nate sonriendo con suficiencia- me queda un consuelo, si no consigo encontrar el amor y si tú y Kurt deciden que no son la estrella perfecta del otro, me casaré contigo cuando tenga treinta y no puedes decir que no, mi papá ya está de acuerdo…

-¿Ese es tu consuelo?- dijo Blaine divertido.

-¿Qué?- dijo Nathan con un tono de voz que denotaba cansancio- deberías de sentirte halagado, torpe.

-Nathan- dijo Blaine- yo sé que vas a encontrarlo, nadie en el mundo merece encontrar el amor tanto como tú…

-Yo lo sé Blainey, yo lo sé…

Y después de decir eso, el joven Bailey calló en un pesado sueño que lo fue envolviendo poco a poco. Blaine se quedó a su lado, observándolo dormir, volviendo a sentir en su pecho la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por cambiar la situación de su amigo. Parecía de verdad injusto que la vida siempre dañara a las personas maravillosas con las que él tenía la suerte de toparse. Le parecía incluso que la vida no quería que se sintiera feliz por mucho tiempo. Pero ya no importaba. Nathan estaba bien, mejor de lo que él hubiera pensado y aunque sabía que tenían un camino muy difícil por delante, él no iba a dejarlo solo.

Porque Nathan nunca lo había abandonado a él y Blaine estaba seguro de que haría todo lo posible por ser feliz y él se encargaría de ayudarlo. Porque Blaine estaba feliz ahora. Ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba bien y que nada malo le ocurriría. Ahora que amaba y era amado se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para salvar cualquier obstáculo porque si algo había aprendido de Nathan Bailey, era eso precisamente: ser valiente, seguir amando, aún si el mundo insistía en decirte que tú no habías nacido para algo como eso.

Blaine sonrió cansadamente mientras observaba el suave caer de la nieve por la ventana. Aquel espectáculo le causaba una sensación cálida en el pecho, porque la nieve había sido el primer testigo de la magia que lo envolvió al besar a su estrella. Kurt… Blaine no pudo evitar el suspiro al pensar en él. Intentaría llamarle más tarde, se disculparía y le contaría de Nathan. Y Kurt también querría ayudarlo porque Blaine sabía que Kurt también quería a Nathan. Sí, definitivamente el joven Bailey iba a ser el chico más atendido y querido del universo en los próximos días. Blaine suspiró profundamente y revolvió los rizos cobrizos de su amigo. Amor… de verdad eso era todo lo que alguien pudiera necesitar en la vida y Kurt era eso para él. El joven se recargó en la silla pensando que la próxima vez que lo viera le diría que lo amaba, y no sólo en ese instante sino que siempre lo había amado y que sin importar nada de lo que viniera después siempre lo amaría…

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kurt viera aquella escena en el hospital y el dolor de su pecho aún no se iba de él. Se sentía realmente desdichado, con ganas de alejarse de todo el mundo, por lo que había estado encerrado en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo pretextando un fuerte catarro. Su padre no fue capaz de objetar nada después de que se diera cuenta de que efectivamente Kurt parecía tener un dolor de cuerpo terrible aunado a una fiebre que no se iba.

Y es que de verdad Kurt se sentía enfermo, cansado, con la misma frase dándole vueltas en la cabeza: "Nunca aprenderás Kurt, nunca aprenderás que nadie puede amarte a ti…" las lagrimas corrían de sus ojos sin importar que el chico los sintiera rojos e hinchados pero no podía evitarlo, había vuelto a confiar en alguien y ese alguien lo había defraudado y lo peor era que esa vez, por un momento de idiota dicha absoluta creyó que todo era cierto. Y quizá todo había sido su culpa porque Blaine de verdad nunca había corrido tras él, nunca lo había buscado con tanto ahínco como él lo había hecho. Y eso era la confirmación de que Blaine no lo había amado, de que siempre había confundido amor con gratitud…

Las horas pues, habían pasado para él lentas y angustiantes en ese par de días y por alguna extraña razón su padre junto con Carole le dieron el permiso de quedarse solo en casa después de mucho discutirlo. Quizá su padre se dio cuenta de que Kurt estaba realmente mal como para viajar o simplemente, Burt sabía que si llevaba a su hijo a aquel viaje contra su voluntad no sería agradable para nadie. Así que el joven Hummel se había encerrado a cal y canto en su casa. No quería salir. No contestaba el teléfono, no hacia esfuerzo alguno por encender el computador. Nada. Sólo pensaba, pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido. Tenía como mínimo treinta llamadas de Blaine registradas en el celular y un sinfín de mensajes de texto pero no importaba. Él estaba seguro de que Blaine lo buscaría sólo para decirle lo que él ya sabía: que sólo había sido una confusión de un momento. Que sólo había sido para él un gran amigo pero nada más. Y él de verdad no quería oírlo, ya era bastante con haber visto aquello "te amo Nathan, de verdad te amo" aquella frase era su verdugo.

Kurt estaba sentado en la sala de la casa, sumido en ese tipo de negros pensamientos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. El chico sonrió cansadamente, aquella era la visita que había estado esperando la tarde entera aunque llegaba algo tarde a decir verdad. Kurt se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia la puerta dándose un rápido vistazo en el espejo del recibidor. Lucia algo triste, pero bien como siempre, Kurt de verdad no era partidario de que la tristeza fuera un pretexto para dejar de vestir y lucir bien. Abrió la puerta y la sonrisa enorme que había en la cara de la persona que había estado esperando se apagó de un solo golpe por sólo un momento para volver a aparecer en sus labios con más fuerza una vez pasado el primer impacto.

Sebastian Smythe entró rápidamente a la sala, saludando a Kurt de prisa, pero se sentía sumamente emocionado. Algo le decía, la cara terriblemente triste de su amigo por ejemplo, que ese era el momento que había estado esperando: todo lo que había planeado empezaba en ese mismo lugar y en aquel mismo momento.

-Perdona la tardanza- dijo el chico mientras colgaba su oscuro abrigo de uno de los percheros que Kurt le señaló- pero debes de saber en qué horribles condiciones se encuentran todas las carreteras de la ciudad por la nieve ¿verdad?

-Sí Seb- dijo Kurt con la voz un tanto extraña después de su largo mutismo- te entiendo…

-¿Por qué no fuiste a Hawái?- dijo Sebastian sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala sin que Kurt le diera permiso de hacerlo- pensé que Burt había planeado esto desde el año pasado.

-Lo sé Seb- dijo el chico sentándose frente a su amigo- pero no me siento bien y no quería arruinarle el viaje a papá, eso es todo…

-Muy bien, te creeré entonces- dijo Sebastian con una mueca de suficiencia- y ¿me puedes decir que es lo que te tiene con esa cara? O debo decir ¿quién te tiene así?

Kurt miró a Sebastian sin decir nada. La verdad, no tenía la menor idea acerca de cómo contarle a su mejor amigo que Blaine había partido su corazón en dos. En primer lugar porque había pasado un largo tiempo sin que él hablara de cosas profundas como aquella con Sebastian y en segundo lugar porque se resistía aun a la idea de darle la satisfacción al joven Smythe de que le dijera: te lo dije…

-Sebastian, yo…- dijo Kurt intentando mirar hacia otro lado- no sé cómo decirte esto, no sé si tú quieras escucharlo y no…

-Kurt- dijo el chico acercándose a él y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos- sé que tú también piensas que soy un patán, pero soy tu amigo. Creo que con nadie en el mundo puedo decir lo mismo más que contigo y lo sabes. Tú me entiendes, sé que soy la clase de persona que todo mundo odia pero tú… tú eres distinto, tú miras más allá de lo que pretendo ser y me conoces bien o dime ¿quién más que tú sabe del abuso que sufrí en la secundaria? ¿Quién más que tú entiende que si soy así es para protegerme? A nadie más le dije lo que pasó con aquellos chicos del equipo de futbol, sólo a ti… yo confío en ti ¿por qué tú no has de hacerlo?

-Yo no creo que seas un patán- dijo Kurt sin poder reprimir el llanto, al recordar aquel amargo recuerdo que Sebastian le contara mucho tiempo atrás. El joven Smythe había sido lastimado de verdad en cuerpo y alma por un grupo de estúpidos, incluido el imbécil al que Sebastian creía amar- es sólo que… Sebastian, no creo que puedas entenderme, es que…

-Entonces ¿por qué me llamaste?- dijo el chico tomando a Kurt en sus brazos- Kurt, yo te conozco y sé que sólo alguien que te ha lastimado de verdad te pudo dejar así pero… confía en mí, yo entenderé todo porque soy tu amigo y nunca te dejaré solo ¿entiendes?

-Ya lo sé Seb, pero es que….

-Te enamoraste de él ¿verdad?- dijo Sebastian sintiendo el temblor del cuerpo de Kurt al lanzarle aquella pregunta, lo que era sin duda una respuesta afirmativa de parte del chico de los ojos azules- yo te había dicho ya que Anderson sólo quería usarte…

Kurt asintió lentamente y Sebastian no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que Kurt siguiera llorando en sus brazos. De verdad no le gustaba verlo así pero… era necesario, todo aquello era necesario para sus planes, porque bueno, alguien tenía que mostrarle a Blaine Anderson que nada en la vida era sencillo como seguramente había sido todo para él. Sebastian odiaba a aquel chico, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por tener lo que él nunca podría tener, pero había algo que Blaine ya no tendría nunca más: a Kurt. Y eso iba a correr por su cuenta.

-Pero- dijo Kurt después de un rato- aún me cuesta creerlo, Seb, yo pensé que me quería, había algo en su mirada que me decía que era cierto, algo en sus besos que me hacía creer que de verdad me amaba pero…

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Sebastian suavemente- los últimos dos días en la Academia los pasaste sin separarte de él, y aunque no me agrada mucho el chico, pensé que si tú estabas feliz todo iría bien…

-Iba bien- dijo Kurt sintiendo mucho dolor en el pecho al recordar- pero él no me ama a mí, nunca me lo dijo, él siempre ha estado enamorado de Nathan Bailey y yo fui solo, yo…

-¿Nathan Bailey?- dijo Sebastian algo contrariado- sé que los dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos pero, no sé ¿cómo estás tan seguro?

-Bailey está en el hospital- dijo Kurt sin poder reprimir el enojo de su voz al pensar en Nathan.

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Sebastian al parecer, genuinamente preocupado y algo más pálido- ¿está bien?

-No sé qué ocurrió- dijo Kurt- encontré a su madre en la sala de cardiología del hospital cuando llevé a mi papá a su chequeo mensual. La señora me dijo que fuera a visitarlo y lo encontré… Blaine le dijo que lo amaba, que lo amaba de verdad y que no podía tolerar la idea de que él no estuviera a su lado ¿te das cuenta, Seb? Blaine siempre me negó que Nathan fuera algo más para él que su amigo pero…

-Vaya Kurtie- dijo Sebastian seriamente- pero no me negarás entonces que aparte de lo que yo te dije, las señales siempre estuvieron presentes: Anderson nunca te amo, nunca. Te usó a su conveniencia. Te hizo creer que no era más que un pobre chico tímido sin nadie que pudiera mirarlo sólo para causarte lastima y buena impresión. No me negarás ahora que desde que tú lo cambiaste el chico es más popular… tiene a la mitad de la Academia babeando por él y pretende que no se da cuenta pero le encanta ser el centro de atención. Lo hubieras visto la semana que no estuviste aquí, anduvo con Jeff de un lado a otro, Jeff dejó a Nick sólo en su habitación mientras él se iba de paseo con su amiguito. Y Anderson se la pasó realmente bien porque ¿te llamó alguna vez? No ¿verdad? Fuiste tú quien tuvo que buscarlo, como siempre. Él sólo quería hacerte daño, Kurt. Él quería enamorarte sólo para quitarte tu lugar como vocalista porque el chico es ambicioso, no le basta con que los ingleses lo hayan elegido, lo quiere todo y quería destruirte y mira, lo ha logrado… apuesto a que se reirá de ti, sé que te dirá que lo disculpes pero que después de todo Nathan era lo que él quería y… lo siento Kurt, pero de verdad traté de advertírtelo…

Kurt miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que todo, todo lo que había dicho tenía un trasfondo verdadero tan sólido que de verdad le costaba creer la facilidad con la que había sido ciego y sordo a propósito. De verdad, Sebastian le había advertido todo aquello. Sebastian le había gritado mil veces que Blaine sólo quería usarlo y así había sido. Porque Kurt había creído en la tristeza y en el dolor de Blaine, Kurt había caído rendido ante él sin ponerse a pensar que tras esa hermosa mirada color avellana se encontraba escondida una enorme mentira.

Kurt de verdad se sentía traicionado, no sólo por Blaine, también por su corazón, por esa estúpida manía de querer siempre encontrar una historia tan bella como la que Blaine le hiciera creer, aquella patraña infantil de las estrellas. Después de todo, Kurt sentía que seguía siendo sólo un estúpido romántico que nunca tendría remedio. Sebastian tenía razón, era de verdad sencillo creerle a Sebastian, porque el joven Smythe sabia de eso, sabía lo que era ser engañado y lastimado del modo en el que Blaine lo había lastimado a él y sobre todo: Sebastian era su amigo, aquel chico siempre había estado a su lado y lo conocía mejor que Blaine.

-Ya lo sé Sebastian- dijo el chico- pero… de verdad no puedo, no quiero aceptarlo, no quiero…

-Pero engañarte sólo hará más daño Kurt- dijo Sebastian pausadamente- acéptalo amigo: fuiste engañado, él sólo quería herirte y no puedes hacer nada salvo…

-¿Salvo qué?- dijo Kurt muy intrigado.

-Causarle el mismo dolor- dijo Sebastian- muéstrale que él nunca te importó de verdad, ríete tú también de él antes de que él se ría de ti. Hazlo Kurt, Anderson merece saber que nadie puede meterse con Kurt Hummel.

Kurt miró a su amigo en silencio por un largo rato ¿dañar a Blaine? ¿De verdad podía hacer eso? Kurt pensó en los ojos hermosos de aquel chico, en la forma en la que estos brillaban cada vez que estaban juntos. Kurt recordó sus besos, sus palabras, aquella promesa que hicieron en Nueva York, el apoyo que Blaine le había dado pero… aquellas risueñas imágenes se desvanecían en el aire como las absurdas mentiras que habían sido y entonces, la fuerza del recuerdo de Blaine diciéndole te amo a Nathan, hacía que Kurt quisiera de verdad hacer algo, porque, nadie podía burlarse así de Kurt Hummel, nadie. Ni siquiera ese chico que con su disfraz de niño indefenso lo había engañado tan bien. Sí, él quería que Blaine se doliera del mismo modo, sin importarle nada, sólo quería hacer algo, dejar de sentirse así y si dañar a Blaine lo mejoraba todo ¿por qué no? ¿No estaría haciendo lo mismo que Blaine había hecho con él?

Sebastian esperó con calma por la respuesta de su amigo. Aquello era sin duda la culminación de todo el plan trazado a lo largo de aquel tiempo. Sebastian sabía que todo lo que había dicho eran sólo mentiras sin sentido pero no importaba. Él supo desde el primer momento que Kurt terminaría enamorándose de Blaine sin importar lo que él dijera en su contra y es que, bueno, a pesar de todo el joven Anderson era una de esas personas que se podían amar de forma realmente sencilla, pero a Sebastian eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ciertamente, aunque le preocupaba un poco, aquel acontecimiento con Nathan Bailey había sido como una bendición para él. Sebastian siempre había sabido que la única forma de destruir a Blaine Anderson era quitándole lo que más amaba en el universo y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer si Kurt estaba de acuerdo. El plan siempre había sido quitarle a Kurt, mostrarle que alguien como él no podía amarlo. Porque sólo de ese modo Blaine entendería el dolor de que te arrebaten todo sueño que tengas en la vida, sólo de ese modo Blaine Anderson sabría que ni todo el dinero del mundo podía hacer que Kurt lo amara. Sebastian quería ver a Blaine retorciéndose de dolor ante su mirada, quería verlo sufrir, hacerlo sentir el vacio enorme que él sintió cuando la Real Academia de Música de Londres lo rechazó a él. Y no sólo era eso, Sebastian lo odiaba porque Blaine había tenido siempre todo lo que él no había podido si quiera soñar: una familia amorosa, un amigo de verdad, una vida cómoda en realidad. Pero ahora su plan dependía de lo que Kurt dijera, porque si Kurt decía que no, todo se vendría abajo y entonces…

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- dijo el chico de los ojos azules de pronto, con la mirada centelleando de convicción- ¿cómo puedo hacer que Blaine sienta el mismo dolor que yo?

Sebastian sonrió complacido ante la repuesta de su amigo, pero no dijo nada más. Volvió a envolver a Kurt en sus brazos y siguió sonriendo triunfalmente: estaba seguro que había ganado ya la primera batalla de su guerra contra Blaine y lo que vendría ahora, era sólo amargura y dolor para ese idiota de ojos color avellana que se enteraría que nadie podía meterse con Sebastian Smythe…

* * *

Blaine y Nathan caminaban alegremente aunque muy despacio hacia la entrada de la Academia Dalton. Habían pasado de verdad unas buenas vacaciones de invierno en familia a pesar de la atípica cena navideña en la habitación del hospital de Nate.

Blaine miraba de un lado a otro en busca de esos ojos azules que había extrañado tanto aquellas tres semanas que habían estado lejos, sin dar con ellos. La verdad, es que bajo toda su alegría Blaine estaba preocupado porque por más que había intentado localizar a Kurt, el muchacho de los ojos azules no había dado señales de vida. Blaine esperaba que todo estuviera bien, pero aunque había atribuido la falta de noticias acerca de Kurt a un alargamiento de las vacaciones del chico en Hawái sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar.

Sin embargo, Blaine trató de hacer caso omiso de esa sensación y se dio a la tarea de concentrarse en las maletas que llevaba cargando y en que Nathan estuviera caminando con cuidado porque, si bien los médicos le habían dado el alta y lo habían autorizado para regresar a Dalton sin contratiempo alguno, lo cierto era que Blaine no podía evitar preocuparse de más al ver la figura mucho más delgada de Nathan, que, lucia ya su mejor sonrisa en el rostro.

Poco a poco, los chicos se fueron acercando más a la entrada de la Academia y los sorprendió encontrarse con una aglomeración importante fuera de las puertas de la recepción. Parecía como si los chicos de Dalton estuvieran festejando algo, pues se escuchaban gritos, felicitaciones y silbidos por doquier. En medio de aquella algarabía, sólo el rostro de varios Warblers conocidos resaltaba en medio de la multitud por su gesto sombrío.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Nate- ¿se propusieron todos esperarme y darme la mejor de las bienvenidas del mundo ¿o qué?

Blaine sonrió ante las palabras de su amigo, pero, sin saber bien por qué, aquel espectáculo que acontecía en frente suyo, le causaba cierto desasosiego, era como si lo que se estaba desarrollando ahí tuviera el poder de alterar el curso de su vida para siempre. Los dos chicos caminaron un poco más a prisa hasta que, antes de llegar a la entrada, Jeff y Nick los alcanzaran con un gesto de franca preocupación en la mirada que trataban de ocultar tras de una enorme sonrisa y un saludo efusivo a Nathan:

-¡Bailey!- dijo Nick- supimos lo que te pasó, de verdad nos alegra que estés muy bien…

-Gracias muchachos- dijo Nate- pero oigan ¿organizaron una fiesta sorpresa para mí? O ¿a qué se debe tanto escándalo?

-No es nada- dijo Jeff rápidamente- ¿qué tal sus vacaciones? ¿Descansaron mucho?

-Más de lo que yo hubiera querido, la verdad- dijo Nathan- y ustedes… ¡Hey Blainey! ¿A dónde vas?

Blaine ya no pudo escuchar más de lo que sus amigos estuvieran diciendo, porque en el justo momento en el que Jeff había empezado a hablar, Blaine había notado que el rubio muchacho trataba de impedir que viera lo que ocurría en medio de la algarabía de jóvenes que había en la puerta.

Sin importarle nada, Blaine caminó decididamente a aquel lugar haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Nathan y de los gritos de Nick y Jeff que ya sabían que aquello que habían querido evitar pasaría de todos modos. Blaine se acercó a los chicos y lo que vio en medio de ellos le paralizo el cuerpo de forma total: Kurt y Sebastian estaban besándose en medio de aquel coro de muchachos que los vitoreaban como si fueran el triunfo de una verdad que todos ellos sabían que terminaría ocurriendo. La verdad era que todos sabían que aquellos dos terminarían así y la confirmación de sus ideas era lo que causaba revuelo entre todos ellos.

Nathan llegó a lado de su amigo y al ver lo que los ojos de Blaine ya habían contemplado, se dio cuenta de que su corazón había estado a punto de atacarse una vez más. Él tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero al parecer era cierto: Sebastian besaba a Kurt con verdadera pasión y sonreía estúpidamente a la gente que los rodeaba, mientras que el muchacho de los ojos azules sonreía también pero con tan poca convicción que Nathan tuvo ganas de golpearlo ahí mismo.

Blaine siguió mirando aquello un largo rato, sin saber qué hacer. Sentía tanto dolor que la última respuesta de su cuerpo había sido simplemente no sentir nada más. No entendía nada de aquello, en primer lugar, no quería aceptar que todo aquello era verdad. Él habría jurado que Kurt lo amaba pero ¿qué era eso? ¿Eso era lo que Kurt siempre había querido hacer con él? ¿Ayudar a Sebastian a hacerle daño?

Nathan tomó a Blaine del brazo y lo obligo a moverse de ahí. De verdad no quería seguir contemplando aquella horripilante escena, así que, tomando la jaula de Pavarotti y ayudado por Nick y Jeff que llevaban cada uno las maletas de los otros dos muchachos, obligó a Blaine a dar un paso, intentando pasar desapercibidos sin lograrlo:

-¡Oigan, Anderson, Bailey!.- dijo la horrible voz de Sebastian que se acercaba a ellos con Kurt de la mano- ¿es que no van a felicitarnos ustedes también?

-¿Por qué habría de felicitarte?- dijo Nathan con tono molesto- ¿por ser el estúpido más grande del universo?

-EEEE… espera mi querido Capitán- dijo Sebastian riendo- no me refiero a eso, además ese título le queda mejor a otra persona… ¿Verdad, Anderson?

-Sí- dijo Blaine con una voz que no parecía la suya- yo merezco ese título sin duda alguna. Pero, me alegro por ustedes dos- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt que parecía realmente mortificado- me alegra que estén juntos y… sean felices por siempre…

Y sin agregar más, el joven de los ojos color avellana caminó hacia su habitación a lado de Nathan que no fue capaz de agregar nada. Le maravillaba la actitud de Blaine. De verdad el chico parecía…

-¿Te preguntas ahora por qué no quiero quitarme la vida y ponerme a llorar?- dijo Blaine una vez que estuvieron en su habitación- por lo mismo que tú… no quiero llorar, no quiero….

-Pero Blainey…- dijo Nathan muy preocupado- no entiendo nada de esto ¿tú sí?

-Sí…- dijo Blaine- fui un imbécil, eso es lo que fui… yo… yo no supe decirle que lo amaba y… él no me amo y… déjame solo Nate, por favor…

-No Blaine- dijo Nathan- no te dejaré, y tú tampoco entiendes nada de esto, Kurt tampoco. Debes hablar con él…

-No hay nada de qué hablar, él… él ha elegido a Sebastian ¿no?

-Pero lo eligió por los motivos equivocados, estoy seguro…

-Ya no importa- dijo Blaine- de verdad me alegra que esté feliz porque ¿sabes? Yo soy su amigo, a pesar de todo lo soy y debo de sentirme feliz por mi amigo ¿no?

-No cuando tu amigo está siendo un imbécil- dijo Nate- Blaine, yo creo que esto tiene una explicación muy sencilla, habla con Kurt.

-No Nate- dijo Blaine- no puedo, de verdad… sólo déjame ¿sí? Ve con el director, quería hablar contigo antes del inicio formal de las clases…

-Pero…

-Ve Nathan- dijo Blaine firmemente- yo estaré bien es sólo que… duele que te despierten del sueño así y yo… yo siempre supe que esto pasaría, siempre… Kurt no puede amar a alguien como yo, yo soy un idiota, un cobarde y… qué bueno que esté con Sebastian, él le dará lo que yo no puedo…

-¿No lo odias?- dijo Nate sorprendido por la actitud de Blaine- ¿no estás enojado con él?

-No puedo odiarlo- dijo Blaine- él es… él es mi estrella y… no puedes odiar a quien más amas porque… porque lo único que quieres es que sea feliz y si no es conmigo, si no puedo hacer nada para que eso cambie….

-Pero sí puedes hacerlo- dijo Nate- ve a hablar con él ahora…

-¿Para qué, Nate?- dijo Blaine- ¿para qué Sebastian siga riéndose de mí? Yo creo que esto era lo que Kurt quiso desde el principio. Él quería ayudar a su amigo porque él fue su amigo antes que yo y… pero no me importa, no me importa que quiera dañarme porque ¿sabes? Yo no dejaré de quererlo, no lo haré… mi mamá me dijo que… mi mamá me dijo que uno le perdona todo a las estrellas y… además yo no tengo nada que perdonarle, fue mi culpa, fui yo quien creyó que todo era real, yo inventé todo… vete Nate, vete por favor…

-Pero Blaine…

-Por favor Nathan- dijo Blaine al borde de la desesperación- sé que no me dejarás solo pero… tengo que pensar esto y tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea y… ¡Solo vete!

Nathan salió de la habitación a regañadientes y se dirigió a la oficina del director. De verdad él nunca hubiera esperado algo como aquello, es decir ¿por qué Hummel actuaba así? Nathan no quería creer que Kurt fuera del mismo tipo de persona que Sebastian ¿o sí? Nathan no quería creer que Kurt sólo se hubiera aprovechado de Blaine para ayudar a aquel imbécil, Nathan tampoco quería odiar a Kurt.

El muchacho entró a la oficina del director quien lo recibió con mucha amabilidad y parloteo cerca de media hora acerca de la enorme pena que lo invadía por lo que le había ocurrido y la aseveración de que si bien ya no podría jugar para el equipo de soccer siempre sería recordado como uno de los mejores jugadores de la historia de la Academia Dalton. Nathan sólo había sonreído y asentido la mayor parte de la charla pero… es que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto porque, a pesar de todo, aquello le causaba un dolor terrible a él también y no sólo por Blaine, de verdad, no sufría sólo por su amigo…

El chico salió de la oficina del director con la cabeza gacha, perdido en negros pensamientos, cuando el sonido de un llanto que provenía de los ventanales que daban hacia el jardín llamo su atención. El joven levantó la cabeza del suelo y se encontró con la figura de Kurt Hummel frente a él, llorando inconteniblemente. Nathan no supo cómo interpretar aquella imagen en realidad, pero, eso fue suficiente para que se diera cuenta de que tenía razón: Kurt había hecho aquello, lo de estar con Sebastian por motivos muy equivocados…

-La verdad no luces como el feliz enamorado que todos esperaríamos, Hummel- dijo Nate- y eso es porque bueno, creo que estás con la persona equivocada…

Kurt levantó el rostro también hacia la figura frágil de Nathan Bailey, y limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro, al tiempo que se erguía tan alto era le dijo a Nathan en un tono de verdadero desafío:

-Déjame en paz Bailey y lárgate con tu noviecito ¿sí? ¿Él te ha mandado? ¿No tuvo ni siquiera el valor de venir a decirme que tú y él…? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Sólo lárgate con él y déjame en paz!

-¿Noviecito?- dijo Nathan impidiendo que Kurt se moviera de aquel lugar- ¿de qué hablas, Hummel?

-¿Me dirás ahora que nada es cierto?- dijo Kurt sintiendo como el coraje contenido por todo ese tiempo fluía en su voz- ¿Me dirás que nada de lo que escuché y vi ocurrió de verdad?

-¿Qué viste?- dijo Nate sin entender nada.

-¡No te hagas el idiota Bailey!- dijo Kurt con ganas de golpear ese rostro que lo había atormentado en sueños- sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero ¿cómo se siente que Blaine te ame? ¿Eh? Dímelo, porque yo la verdad quería saberlo….

-¡Pero lo supiste!- gritó Nathan entendiendo todo de pronto- estuviste en el hospital ¿no? Creo que lo que viste fue una estupidez, sí, Blaine me ama, pero no como tú crees, no como él te ama a ti ¡Hummel por dios! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?

-No te permito que me llames estúpido- dijo Kurt con una voz llena de agresividad- no, tú menos que nadie me llamará así porque, sí, lo fui… pero ya no importa, no dejaré que ustedes dos se sigan burlando de mí…

-¿Burlarnos de ti?- dijo Nate riendo sarcásticamente- ¿de verdad crees que eso hacemos? Pensé que nos conocías mejor, Hummel…

-Eso creí yo también- dijo Kurt débilmente- pero ya no importa, tengo a Sebastian y él…

-Él es a quien deberías estar culpando- dijo Nate- si buscas a alguien que se burle de ti, ese es tu noviecito o lo que sea ahora de ti… no creí que fueras de la misma clase que Smythe . Yo de verdad te apreciaba porque ¿sabes cuantas veces vi sufrir a ese torpe que se hace llamar mi amigo Blaine? ¿Sabes cuantas veces tuve ganas de hacer algo por mejorarlo? ¡Miles! Y yo nunca pude hacerlo, no hasta que llegaste tú… Kurt, tú eres su vida, tú eres su todo ¿Por qué te niegas a creerlo?

-Porque él no es capaz de decírmelo, porque…- dijo Kurt sin saber que agregar. Las palabras de Nathan habían sido como una furiosa bofetada que lo había hecho despertar de un solo golpe.

-Te lo dijo- exclamo Nate suspirando- te lo dijo miles de veces pero, nadie te enseñó a escucharlo con el corazón… es triste Kurt, es muy triste que tires por la borda lo que muchos no llegamos a encontrar nunca en nuestra vida…

-¡Cállate!- dijo Kurt negándose a creer aquello porque no era posible, no lo era.

-Si quieres seguir engañándote, hazlo, pero no permitiré que lo dañes ¿entiendes? Si vas a seguir este juego con Sebastian aléjate de él, pero si vas a serle fiel a lo que sientes, yo puedo asegurarte que nunca tuviste por qué hacer todo esto, nunca… no lo tires todo por la borda Kurt, Blaine te ama…

-¿Y por qué no viene él a decírmelo?

-Kurt… ¿de verdad crees que podría hacerlo? ¿En serio? ¿Hablaste tú con él acerca de lo que viste en el hospital? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin contestarle un solo mensaje? ¿De verdad crees que querría hablar contigo? Lo hará, sé que lo hará pero no ahora y te pido que mientras eso sucede pienses en esto y dejes de hacerte daño, de hacerle daño a él y de hacernos daño a todos…

-Pero yo lo hice por él- dijo Kurt retornando al llanto- yo creí que lo mejor era proteger mi corazón y… es que… al principio quería dañarlo pero luego… pero luego me di cuenta de que si era feliz contigo yo tendría que hacerme a un lado y… yo no quiero que nadie sufra, yo…

-Lo siento Kurt- dijo Nate- pero tu plan no funciono, todos sufren ahora…

-Pero Nathan- dijo Kurt rendido ante la evidencia- no sé qué hacer…

-Sólo sé fiel a lo que sientes…

-Pero Sebastian…

-¿Qué?

-Él me dijo muchas cosas, él es mi amigo y…

-No lo conoces bien- dijo Nate- me temo que no conoces bien a tu amigo Kurt…

-Pero Nathan…- dijo Kurt- esto no es fácil…

-Nada que valga la pena lo es- dijo Nate un poco más tranquilo- no debiste enredar las cosas así Kurt, no debiste…

-Estaba enojado y….

-Lo entiendo pero… puedes cambiarlo-dijo Nate- sé que tú y Blaine pueden cambiarlo…

-Cambiar ¿qué?- dijo Sebastian, sonriendo triunfalmente al llegar a lado de Kurt- ¿qué vamos a cambiar?

-Esta mentira- dijo Nate firmemente- vamos a terminar con esta idiotez…

-No Bailey- dijo Sebastian sin inmutarse- esto no va a cambiar porque así es como tiene que ser. Dile a tu amigo que nos deje en paz. Yo amo a Kurt y no dejaré que ese estúpido le haga más daño ¿entiendes? Ahora, ve a besuquearte con él como lo has hecho siempre y déjanos en paz, Kurt y yo estamos muy felices y no dejaré que nadie, escúchame bien, nadie, se entrometa en lo nuestro ¿te quedó claro?

Sebastian tomo de la mano a Kurt y lo llevó casi a rastras lejos de Nathan. Pero el joven Bailey tenía bastantes respuestas que confirmaban su teoría. Lo cierto, era que Kurt había actuado por puro impulso de las mentiras de Sebastian, lo que también daba cuenta de que el chico estaba siendo manipulado por algo. Nathan sabía lo suficiente del joven Smythe como para suponer que había atrapado a Kurt en una red enorme de mentiras y sobre todo aquello, algo que estaba manipulando de manera terrible al chico de los ojos azules. Porque Kurt amaba a Blaine ¡Por dios santo! Lo amaba y si era así…

El chico camino con prisa a su habitación. Tenía que decirle a Blaine. Tenía que contarle que su estrella necesitaba que él fuera a rescatarla, que su estrella le pedía que no se rindiera, que le ayudara a desenredar todo aquello que sin saberlo había enredado. El joven Bailey abrió la puerta y el espectáculo que lo recibió no pudo haber sido más desolador: Blaine lloraba abrazado a la jaula de Pavarotti, pegado a la pequeña caja de metal como si fuera su única tabla de salvación. Blaine volteó a mirarlo y Nathan estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver la mirada rota de su amigo: eso no podía volver a pasar, Blaine no podía volver a tener esa mirada en su rostro…

-Está muerto- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana sin soltar la jaula- está muerto…

Nathan se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Realmente no sabía si Blaine se refería a que su corazón había muerto o a la pequeña ave amarilla que yacía inmóvil dentro de la jaula que sostenía con fuerza.

-¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Nate suavemente.

-No sé- dijo Blaine- parece que todo lo bueno que tengo no hace más que morir en mis manos sin que pueda hacer nada ¿Por qué Nate? ¿Es sólo porque no puedo ser tan valiente como todos? ¿Es por eso?

-No Blaine- dijo él abrazándolo con más fuerza- nada es como tú crees, las cosas sólo están un poco enredadas pero… puedes hacerlo, puedes de verdad cambiarlo… Yo sé por qué te lo digo.

-Lo haré pero…Nathan, destruye esa historia ¿sí? Por favor, ten…- el muchacho extendió su cuaderno azul hacia su amigo que tenia marcas de las lagrimas de Blaine sobre la tapa- aléjalo de mi, por favor… estaré bien, te lo prometo pero no esta noche… mañana le sonreiré a Kurt y lo apoyaré y… pero no hoy, sólo aleja de mi esos recuerdos ¿sí? Llévatelos lejos hasta que pueda verlos sin sentirme como un idiota que morirá de dolor…

Nathan tomó el cuaderno que Blaine le extendía pero no dijo nada. No fue capaz de transmitirle a Blaine todo lo que quería contarle porque la verdad es que no sabía cómo. Parecía que aquel par de chicos, ese par de torpes estaban intentando matarlo pero no todo era su culpa.

Nathan sabía que todo aquel enredo tenia solución pero aunque le costara aceptarlo, no iba a ser nada sencillo devolverlo a la normalidad. Porque Blaine tenía que enfrentarse a muchas cosas, pero esta vez no lo dejaría solo en la lucha. Era evidente que Nathan no iba a volver nunca a jugar para el equipo de Dalton pero… tenía otros talentos, otros muchos talentos que le permitirían estar al lado de Blaine para ayudarlo a rescatar a aquella estrella.

Estaba bien, Blaine podía llorar aquella noche porque a la mañana siguiente no lo dejaría hacerlo, no. Blaine tenía que luchar. Blaine iba a recuperar a su estrella sin importar que Sebastian Smythe se encargara de moverlo todo a su antojo y se encargara de hacerle pensar que era una tarea imposible. En aquella situación estaba mucho en juego, no sólo el amor de Blaine, sino… también el suyo…


	13. Un minuto más

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Un minuto más**

-No pensarás creerle ¿verdad?- dijo Sebastian. Su rostro se veía desfigurado, sumamente preocupado.

No, Kurt no podría creerle a Bailey. Kurt no podía dejarlo. No ahora que apenas estaba empezando todo. De verdad Kurt no podía jugar así con él, no podía. No podía aunque Sebastian sabía que era él quien se había ofrecido a aquel juego. Pero era más fácil culpar al otro, siempre había sido más fácil de ese modo. Por eso Kurt no lo dejaría. Blaine Anderson no podía volver a ganarle, él no iba a permitirlo.

-No lo sé Seb- dijo Kurt con voz dudosa- no lo sé…

-No Kurt- dijo el chico comenzando a preocuparse por el temblor de la voz de Kurt- no le creas a Bailey, él también quiere jugar contigo, él sólo quiere ayudar a su amigo con sus mentiras, sólo quieren dañarte Kurt, yo lo sé. Siempre te lo he dicho, no eres más que un juego para la vanidad de Blaine, sólo eso….

-Pero tú no lo conoces- dijo Kurt con la voz ausente- tú no sabes cómo es Blaine… Sebastian, creo que me equivoqué al hacer esto… debí hablar con él, debí decirle que… Sebastian eres mi amigo ¿verdad?

-Lo soy Kurt- dijo el chico con voz llena de pánico. Aquello se estaba saliendo de sus manos- pero…

-Creo que no debí hacerte caso- dijo Kurt acercándose a él- perdóname Seb, pero nunca debí de aceptar todo esto.

Sebastian se quedó mirando un largo rato a su amigo sin saber qué decir. No. Su diversión no podía durar tan poco. No, porque haber visto a Blaine Anderson con la mirada llena de sufrimiento había sido la única felicidad que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Le había gustado verlo roto, indefenso, sin saber nada de lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Le gustaba ver a Blaine Anderson derrotado, era una delicia verlo así, pero quería más. Quería verlo suplicarle que se detuviera, quería que lo mirara haciendo con Kurt todo lo que él ya no podría hacer. Quería destruirlo, quería…. Quería dejar de sentirse tan poco querido. Porque hacerle la vida imposible a aquel idiota hacia que su dolor remitiera, le hacía pensar que era mejor que él en todos los sentidos. No importaba cómo, pero eso no iba a terminarse tan fácilmente.

-No Kurt- dijo el chico con la voz quebrada- no me hagas esto, tú no por favor….

-¿De qué hablas, Seb?

-¡No me abandones! ¡Por favor Kurt, no me digas que no soy suficientemente bueno para ti! No me hagas lo mismo que hizo Brian…- dijo él con la voz rota. Al verlo, Kurt se asustó de verdad. Nunca había visto a Sebastian en esas condiciones. No. Mentía. Lo había visto una vez así, una vez hacía mucho tiempo… pero ¿por qué compararlo con Brian? ¿Por qué?

Kurt tomó a Sebastian en sus brazos sin decir nada. Brian… Kurt pensaba que ese tema ya estaba más que olvidado, enterrado y superado pero al parecer… no era así. Kurt recordaba la primera vez que Sebastian le contara todo aquello: él se había enamorado de uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol de la secundaria a la que asistía.

Por aquel entonces, Sebastian era un chico dulce y soñador, pero también, un chico ingenuo. Brian le había hecho creer que lo amaba sólo para… sólo para ponerle una trampa, para lastimarlo. Ese chico, junto con sus compañeros del equipo de futbol americano había lastimado a Sebastian en cuerpo y alma, lo habían encerrado en una habitación oscura donde todos habían estado golpeándolo y Brian había intentado… Sebastian sólo podía recordar un dolor inmenso, sólo podía recordar la voz de los otros chicos gritando miles de insultos diciéndole "_¡Esto es lo que querías! ¿Por qué no estás disfrutándolo?". _Y después… sólo oscuridad, sólo miedo, sólo coraje. Sólo las ganas de destruir a la gente del mismo modo en el que lo habían destruido a él. Porque aquel ataque había destruido todo lo bueno que había en su corazón, lo había dejado hueco y muerto.

Sebastian ya no podía amar a nadie, sólo se amaba a sí mismo. Porque todas las personas querían hacerle daño, porque no podía confiar en nadie. Porque era más fácil intimidar a los demás que ser intimidado y antes de que lo destruyeran una vez más, el se encargaría de hacer sufrir a los otros. Eso es lo que haría, porque amar, amar era una reverenda estupidez. Y él sabía que Blaine Anderson había sido amado toda su vida, y le daba coraje y envidia que aquel insulso muchacho no hubiera sufrido nunca algo como lo que él había sufrido. Porque ni siquiera en su familia lo habían apoyado. Se había vuelto un paria, el hijo que nadie quería ver, el hijo para el que después de todo aquel drama no habían existido más que miradas de vergüenza y desprecio. Kurt era todo lo que él tenía y por eso se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza. No lo amaba, no podía hacerlo pero… pero tampoco quería que Blaine le ganara de nuevo.

-No es lo mismo- dijo Kurt con calma, suspirando al recordar aquel horror- yo te quiero Seb, te quiero y es por eso que esto debe terminar. No quiero engañarte, ni engañar a mi corazón. Sé que Blaine no te agrada pero… pero yo lo amo Sebastian, lo amo y no debí hacernos esto. Fui tonto, tenía miedo y lo que tú me decías terminó por confundirme más. Pero… ya no quiero dañar a nadie ¿entiendes?

-Si no quieres dañar a nadie-dijo Sebastian limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro- si ya no quieres causar más dolor ¿por qué me lo causas a mí? Kurt, yo te amo y te lo digo sin miedo ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho lo mismo ese idiota de Anderson? ¡Nunca!

-Sí lo hizo, Seb- dijo Kurt- sí lo ha hecho pero yo….

-¡Tú no vas a dejarme!- dijo Sebastian con una voz que asustó a Kurt- no lo harás ¿has entendido? No voy a permitírtelo, no. Si has aceptado este juego, lo jugarás conmigo hasta el final. No voy a dejar que me tomes sólo como un juguete más entre tus manos ¡No vas a dejarme! No lo harás porque si lo haces, algo malo ocurrirá conmigo y adivina de quién será la culpa…

-Pero Sebastian…- dijo Kurt francamente intimidado por la mirada feroz que había en los ojos de su amigo- yo no jugué contigo, tú fuiste el que…

-¡Juegas conmigo!- dijo el chico totalmente fuera de sí- siempre he sido eso, siempre. Y no sólo para ti, siempre soy la segunda opción de todo mundo ¡Siempre! Pero esta vez será distinto, tú no vas a dejarme, seremos la pareja más feliz del universo Kurt Hummel, lo seremos y se lo restregaremos en la cara al estúpido de Blaine ¿lo amas? ¡No te creo! No lo amas, ni él a ti y no me puedes decir que me equivoco porque si lo amaras nunca me habrías hecho caso…

-Pero estaba enojado- dijo Kurt tratando de sonar tranquilo- yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y… por favor Seb, por favor, no me hagas seguir con esto. Yo no te dejaré, siempre serás mi amigo, siempre te querré y no quiero hacerte daño, por eso…

-Por eso no vas a correr a los brazos de Anderson- dijo Sebastian tomándolo con mucha fuerza del brazo- no lo harás porque ¿sabes qué? Si lo haces, terminarás por destruir mi vida y no quieres que suceda eso ¿verdad? Yo sé que no lo harás Kurt. Estamos bien así, nada necesita cambiar. No necesitas el amor de Blaine Anderson porque tienes el mío y nadie va a amarte como yo. Te amo tanto Kurt que ni siquiera necesitas amarme, porque sé que no lo haces pero… no me importa.

-No digas esas cosas Sebastian- dijo Kurt tratando de defenderse- tú sabes que esto no funcionará, tú lo sabes. No me pidas que haga esto, de verdad Seb, no lo hagas.

-Es tarde Kurt- dijo el chico- ya te dije lo que pasará. Si te alejas de mí, acabarás conmigo y la culpa por haberlo hecho no te dejará ser feliz con Anderson.

-Pero Sebastian yo…

-Ya te dije cuáles son tus opciones.

Kurt se quedó en silencio después de aquellas palabras. Se sentía atrapado y se daba cuenta ahora de lo que Nathan trataba de decirle: efectivamente, Sebastian no era como él creía que era ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Realmente todo el drama que había hecho había sido una rotunda idiotez, porque, no era tan sencillo como él había pensado. Se había dejado llevar sólo por lo visible, se había dejado enredar en las mentiras de Sebastian porque él sabía ya que todo siempre había sido una mentira pero, de verdad él se sentía responsable por lo que pudiera ocurrir con ese chico que lo miraba con el gesto descompuesto, con esa mirada llena de ira. Kurt no podía dejarlo porque de verdad había sido culpa suya y era cierto lo que Sebastian decía: si algo le ocurría, si algo llegaba a pasarle toda la culpa sería suya.

Quería salir corriendo de ahí y refugiarse en Blaine pero no podía ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Quizá Blaine también lo estaría odiando en ese justo momento y la verdad era que razones no le faltaban. Por eso, aunque le doliera el alma, aunque supiera que estaba cometiendo el error más grande de su vida, decidió que tendría que seguir con aquello hasta el final. Porque él así lo había querido y porque… porque no quería causarle daño a Sebastian, de verdad no podía soportar la idea de que aquel chico volviera a sufrir otra vez.

Tenía que seguir con lo que ya había empezado, no hacerlo le demostraría que estaba siendo peor ser humano de lo que ya se sentía. Además así era más fácil. Blaine quizá se resignaría a la idea de no tenerlo y… Blaine… Kurt pensó en él y supo que ya no tenía caso seguir haciéndolo. No, porque Blaine ya no podía ayudarlo, ya no podía seguir siendo la respuesta para todo. Y él lo había alejado. Kurt sentía que merecía todo eso, ese era su castigo por haber dudado.

El muchacho sintió cómo su corazón se resignaba a lo inevitable, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar aquello con la frente en alto. No tenia caso luchar, no, porque todo estaba perdido y quizá, eso era mejor para todos. Él ya no se sentía merecedor de que Blaine lo amara porque Sebastian tenía razón: él había dudado, si él nunca hubiera sentido recelo del amor de Blaine nada de aquello habría pasado. Kurt suspiró profundamente y sintió como en su alma se instalaba un vacio enorme que sería su única compañía a partir de entonces. Se acercó a Sebastian y lo rodeó con sus brazos:

-No te dejaré- dijo Kurt con la voz rota- no lo haré, tienes razón… Intentaré amarte Seb, de verdad lo intentaré pero…

-Ya no digas más- dijo Sebastian abrazando al chico mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro riendo maliciosamente en su interior- gracias Kurt, de verdad, gracias, tú eres todo lo que tengo…

Kurt siguió abrazando aquel cuerpo sin sentir más emoción que un terrible miedo que se asentaba dentro de él pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Él solo había desatado esa tormenta y como siempre lo había hecho, él solo iba a enfrentarla aunque a partir de ese momento cada segundo de su vida se sintiera como una muerte dolorosa de la que nadie podía arrancarlo.

* * *

Era temprano. Blaine había decidido salir de la habitación un poco antes que todos los demás, no habría podido pasar ni un minuto más en la cama. Lo cierto era que después de haber escuchado todo lo que Nathan le había dicho acerca de la plática que había tenido con Kurt, se sentía extrañamente agitado, con ganas de hacer algo, de salir y correr, de hablar con Kurt y decirle que… que no pensaba dejarlo solo, que no se rendiría, que los dos juntos podían volver a ser lo mismo que por tan poco tiempo habían sido.

A Blaine ya no le habían quedado más ganas de llorar después de darse cuenta de que Kurt sólo había estado enojado, que sólo había malinterpretado las cosas. Blaine sentía su mente presa de un torbellino, pensaba que estaba a punto de perder a esa estrella que siempre había amado por algo realmente muy tonto, por su poca habilidad con las palabras.

El chico caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la Academia, desiertos aún a esa hora de la mañana. Faltaba al menos una hora para el desayuno y para que toda la actividad de Dalton empezara de nuevo de forma normal. A Blaine le parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había caminado por esos pasillos, al lado de Kurt, sonriéndole dulcemente mientras él reía con esa risa fácil que sólo la absoluta felicidad puede darle a las personas ¿en qué momento había perdido todo eso?

Blaine no podía creerlo, pero… tampoco quería menos a Kurt después de verlo besarse con Sebastian, de verdad no podía dejar de quererlo y por eso mismo es que no podía rendirse.

Sí, lo lastimaba el hecho de que Kurt hubiera confiado tan poco en él pero debía admitir que una parte era su culpa. Todo por no poner sus sentimientos en una oración de dos palabras que habría evitado todo ese enredo. Pero ya nada podía cambiarlo, nada salvo aferrarse a la esperanza de que las palabras de Nathan fueran verdad y de que Kurt le creyera. Aunque una parte de su ser moría de miedo al pensar que quizá Kurt no lo amaba, no valía la pena quedarse sin averiguarlo, de verdad, lo peor que podría hacer Blaine era perder la fe en esa minúscula esperanza que seguía iluminando su corazón después de una noche larga y oscura.

Blaine suspiró al sentir la soledad que lo rodeaba. Nathan estaba dormido aún pues había sido una tarde de verdad agitada. Blaine deseaba que su amigo no se preocupara tanto por él pues no era nada bueno para su salud. Quizá más tarde le diría que tratara de calmarse que no era bueno preocuparse por algo que… Blaine levantó la vista del suelo y ahí, cerca de él, mirando al vacio como si en él se encontraran todas las respuestas del universo estaba Kurt.

Todo el cuerpo de Blaine se paralizó al instante. Kurt lucía realmente triste, como si ya nada le quedara en el mundo. Blaine sintió ganas de correr y abrazarlo sin preguntarle nada, sin pedirle explicaciones, simplemente envolverlo en sus brazos y llevárselo de ahí, huir con él y olvidarlo todo: el pasado, a Sebastian, sus propios errores. Quería correr hacia él y decirle que no le importaba que no hubiera creído en el amor que sentía por él pero que no podía perderlo y si ese era el caso, lo perdería entonces pero no sin decir todo lo que tenía que decirle

Blaine sentía que su corazón latía con más fuerza a medida que sus pies avanzaban sin que él pudiera manejarlos hasta donde Kurt estaba. Su cuerpo sabía a dónde quería ir, su alma ansiaba estar cerca de ese muchacho cuya mirada celeste, en otro tiempo tan luminosa y fuerte lucia ahora opaca, lejana. Blaine esperaba no ser la causa de ese dolor, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Sus ojos también estaban tristes esa mañana, y no era así como tenía que ser: Elena le había dicho que las estrellas llegaban a la vida de alguien para hacerlas felices, para ser él mismo feliz. Y ahora parecía que Blaine le estaba siendo infiel a esa promesa, no había podido hacer feliz a su estrella, él no era feliz.

Cuando Blaine llegó cerca de él, Kurt ni siquiera fue consciente de su presencia y el muchacho de los ojos color avellana, olvidándose de todo, deteniendo el tiempo solamente por ese perdido instante de la mañana, rodeo la cintura de Kurt con sus brazos quien lo miró como si de una aparición se tratara.

No podía ser cierto, pensaba el chico de los ojos azules, no podía ser cierto que después de todo Blaine estuviera ahí, con él, abrazándolo como si nada hubiera pasado. Kurt sentía que estaba dentro de otro de sus sueños, porque ese calor no podía ser real. No podía porque se sentía demasiado bien para estarlo viviendo, no podía ser cierto porque en todo caso no lo merecía, pero si estaba soñando ¿qué más daba continuar con el sueño? Si poder tener a Blaine era posible sólo de ese modo, estaba bien.

El chico volteó lentamente hacia el rostro de Blaine y lo tomó entre sus manos, acarició suavemente sus mejillas y observó la sonrisa triste que se formaba en esos labios, esa sonrisa le decía que todo estaba bien, que a pesar de todo, lo seguía amando… Kurt decidió, al mirar ese avellana cálido que lo miraba con tanto cariño que no había otra cosa más importante para él en el universo y todo lo que le dijera Sebastian dejó de importar en ese mismo momento… estaba soñando ¿no? Pues si era así y si sólo Morfeo podía cumplir su más grande deseo él iba a conseguirlo… lentamente, sus labios se unieron a los de Blaine quien, los recibió acariciándolos dulcemente en un suave vaivén que le robaba el aliento.

Aquel beso sabia mejor que en sus recuerdos, era tan real, la humedad de los labios de Blaine deslizándose por su boca parecía tan tangible que…. Aquello no podía ser un sueño, no lo era, pero una vez que Kurt fue consciente de ello también dejó de importar porque era Blaine y al menos en ese instante, podía olvidar que no podía estar con él, podía olvidar que ya no podía amarlo… podía, porque ese era el último regalo que la vida podía darle. Sólo un instante de la eternidad que había perdido, sólo eso, no pedía más que seguir perdido en ese beso, por un minuto más, sin desear que fuera por siempre…

Blaine sentía que la vida había vuelto a su cuerpo de un solo golpe. Besar a Kurt otra vez era como probar un bocado enorme de vida y de dicha pura. Blaine no quería que aquello terminara, quería que las penumbras del amanecer que aún envolvían a la academia los siguieran protegiendo, lejos de todo ese enredo, lejos de ese mundo que por alguna absurda razón quería que no estuvieran juntos.

Pero Blaine sabia que estar con Kurt era lo que tenía que hacer, era lo único que quería. Las estrellas también lo sabían, el mundo entero podía hacer lo que quisiera para mantenerlo lejos de Kurt, pero nadie lo lograría, nadie podía separarlo de él porque él era su estrella y ¿cómo arriesgarse a perder eso? Mientras el aliento de Kurt rozaba su piel causándole escalofríos y sus manos navegaban lentamente entre la espesa negrura de sus cabellos, se sentía fuerte, sentía que podía enfrentar no solo a Sebastian, sino a él y a cuantos vinieran a intentar a arrebatarle a su mayor tesoro. Blaine lo sabía, pero más que eso, podía sentirlo….

-Hola- susurró el chico mientras los labios de Kurt se separaban de los suyos y sentía como el joven de los ojos azules se negaba a dejar de abrazarlo y seguía manteniendo su mejilla pegada a la suya.

-Hola- dijo Kurt. Sentía un nudo en la garganta y una tormenta en el corazón pero no quería dejarlo, no aún. Él sabía que no podía estar con Blaine de ese modo pero la verdad era que no importaba, aquel momento era suyo y era así porque sería el último.

-Kurt…

-¿Mmm?- dijo el muchacho llenando sus pulmones del dulce aroma de Blaine.

-Esto… Kurt tú y yo….

-Suena bien ¿verdad? Tú y yo…

-Pero se siente mejor de lo que suena- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar reprimir un suspiro- Kurt, creo que tenemos que…

-Ya sé que tenemos que hablar- dijo el chico aferrándose con más fuerza a Blaine- ya lo sé pero ¿puedes regalarme sólo un minuto más? sólo un minuto Blaine, no será para siempre…

-Pero puede serlo- dijo Blaine rodeándolo con sus brazos- puede serlo si tú me dejas, si tú me das la oportunidad de serlo.

-Ojalá fuera así de fácil- dijo Kurt- ojalá lo fuera Blaine.

-Lo es- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana con convicción- lo es pero, sé que enredamos las cosas, sé que me equivoqué y que nunca fui capaz de decírtelo pero Kurt yo…

-No lo digas- dijo Kurt suavemente- no lo digas porque si lo dices, me arrepentiré aún más de todo lo que hecho y me sentiré peor. Ni siquiera sé por qué no estás enojado conmigo, no sé por qué sigues queriéndome después de que intenté hacerte daño. No sé cómo puedes hacerlo Blaine, yo no pude. Deberías estar odiándome, deberías querer lastimarme también pero… estás aquí, abrazándome y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo a pesar de que no lo merezco. Quiero que me abraces ahora y que me beses de nuevo porque después, cuando tenga que decirte lo que he de decirte sé que querrás irte muy lejos de mí…

-Eso nunca- dijo Blaine con convicción- nunca, no me importa lo que hagas, nunca querré estar lejos de ti.

Kurt volvió a besar los labios de Blaine con verdadera ansia ¿Cómo era posible dejar todo aquello? ¿De verdad podía? ¿En serio iba a cambiar todo ese amor sincero por una mentira en la que estaba irremediablemente atrapado?

-Ve con Nathan- dijo Kurt separándose de Blaine aunque no quería hacerlo- ve con él, él… él va amarte, lo hará y pueden ser felices, sé que puedes Blaine…

-¡Pero yo no quiero engañar a mi corazón!- dijo Blaine levantando la voz- ¡Lo hice por mucho tiempo! ¿Sabes desde cuando he sabido que te amo? ¿Lo sabes? Y ya no tengo miedo de decirlo, ¡Te amo Kurt! desde siempre lo he hecho, desde esa vez que te vi cantar por vez primera y no ha cambiado y no cambiará y… Nathan es mi amigo, es mi hermano ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo para que me creas?

Kurt se quedó en silencio contemplando el gesto cansado de Blaine. Él lo amaba, claro que lo hacía y en ese momento supo que en realidad nunca había hecho falta decirlo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su coraje había sido más grande que todo ese amor que estaba guardado en ese pequeño muchacho que lo miraba ahora, esperando a que le dijera algo? ¿Por qué no mandar al diablo a Sebastian, así, sencillamente? No, no podía, no podía hacer más daño. Él intentaría hacer feliz a Sebastian, y Blaine, Blaine podía ser feliz con Nathan porque estaba seguro de que Nathan quería a Blaine como él no había podido quererlo.

-Te creo- dijo Kurt separándose un poco más del chico- yo sé que lo que dices es cierto pero… yo me equivoqué Blaine y ahora debo de enfrentar las consecuencias de ese error…

-Las afrontaremos juntos- dijo Blaine tomando una de las manos del chico e impidiendo que se fuera lejos de él- de verdad, lo haremos. No te dejaré solo, no lo haré, sólo dime que amas también, sólo dime que me perdonas por ser un tonto y no habértelo dicho mil veces antes… Kurt, sólo dime que lo que estás haciendo con Sebastian no es porque tú…

-Eso es- dijo Kurt tristemente pero sin soltar la mano de Blaine- lo siento, pero tengo que estar con Sebastian…

-¿Por qué?- dijo Blaine sintiendo que el alma se le había salido del cuerpo- ¿por qué?

-Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes Blaine, muchas cosas que yo tampoco te dije. Sebastian es mi amigo, yo… yo sé cosas de él que tú no y… Blaine, por eso te dije que me odiarías después de esto, pero es mejor así, lo es para los dos. Perdóname por haberte besado de este modo pero lo necesitaba, Blaine, necesitaba despedirme de todo esto y aceptar que… te perdí

-¡Pero no me has perdido!- dijo Blaine abrazándolo de nuevo- por favor Kurt, yo enfrentaré a Sebastian, yo le diré todo lo que tú no puedes decirle pero no… o es que tú… Kurt… ¿tú amas a Sebastian?

-Por supuesto que lo hace- dijo Sebastian tomando Kurt de la mano y alejándolo del abrazo de Blaine- vamos Kurt, díselo, no tengas miedo de gritárselo…

Blaine miró a Kurt quien palideció ante las palabras de Sebastian ¿cómo iba a salir de esa? Si decía que sí, estaba más que seguro de que Blaine lo empezaría a odiar de una buena vez y si decía que no, Sebastian se lo reprocharía. El chico se sentía en una encrucijada enorme, no sabía qué hacer. Su alma estaba dividida entre el amor enorme que sentía por Blaine y ese doloroso castigo que se había impuesto a causa de un error muy tonto. Blaine esperaba una respuesta en silencio, Kurt no quería darla. El chico suspiro profundamente antes de asentir sin mirar a Blaine. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer, nada más.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Sebastian con voz triunfal- acéptalo Nerdy, jugamos contigo del mismo modo en el que tu planeabas jugar con él… y ahora, si nos disculpas mi novio y yo, tenemos que ir a desayunar. Por cierto, hay ensayo de los Warblers a las cuatro, pero si quieres encerrarte en tu cuarto a llorar como siempre lo haces, podemos prescindir de tu presencia, es más ¿por qué no te retiras del coro? Ahí ya no hay nada para ti y francamente no queremos que sigas causando lastima.

-Te respondería, Sebastian- dijo Blaine tranquilamente, cosa que sorprendió sobremanera a Kurt- pero tu estupidez es suficiente castigo ¿Hay ensayo a las cuatro? Los veré ahí y no te preocupes, no lloraré… no lo haré porque Kurt es mi amigo, y si es feliz contigo está bien, pero ¿hazme un favor si?

-El que quieras Anderson- dijo Sebastian sorprendido y enojado a la vez por las palabras de Blaine.

- Cuando te des cuenta de que amar a alguien es hacerlo feliz y no miserable como lo estás haciendo, avísame- dijo Blaine dejando en los labios de Sebastian una sonrisa desafiante y mirando luego a Kurt - te veo más tarde Kurt. No te dejaré solo ¿entiendes? Y no puedo odiarte, no lo hago…

Blaine comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor con la cabeza gacha mientras Kurt lo miraba alejarse ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué Blaine seguía amándolo después de haber incluso seguido con el juego de Sebastian? Kurt fue consiente en ese momento de que las razones que le había dado Sebastian para seguir aquello eran insuficientes pero… pero ¿cómo podría ser feliz con Blaine si el haberle causado dolor a Sebastian estaría molestándolo siempre? Kurt no sabía qué quería decir Sebastian con "terminar con su vida por su culpa", pero tampoco quería saberlo. Kurt no se sentía en la posición de ser feliz a costa de quien, fuera lo que fuera, había sido su mejor amigo.

-No creas sus cuentos- dijo Sebastian sin dejar de sonreír- puede que esté intentando mostrarse fuerte pero es sólo porque pretende engañarte otra vez Kurt, tú sabes eso ¿verdad?

-Sí Seb- dijo Kurt con una voz monótona.

-Qué bueno- dijo Sebastian tomándolo de la mano- ¿vamos a desayunar?

Kurt asintió lentamente. Parecía que a partir de ese momento asentir sin emoción era la única actividad que podía realizar sin sentir un dolor enorme en todo el cuerpo. Nadie le había dicho que un solo error podía desatar ese tipo de tormentas en su existencia. Nadie le había dicho que conseguir el amor era más difícil que perderlo. Y todo por nada, todo por… el chico suspiró y siguió caminando al comedor. En él, se encontraban ya la mayoría de los Warblers que se encontraban rodeando a Blaine y a Nathan Bailey que aunque más frágil seguía teniendo esa capacidad de ser el centro de las miradas y el portavoz de la alegría de la academia entera.

Kurt y Sebastian se sentaron un poco alejados de ellos y ninguno de los Warblers pareció molestarse en fijarse en ellos dos. Kurt sintió en seguida sólo unas cuantas miradas de reproche de parte de sus compañeros pero sentía que también las merecía. De hecho, eso lo hacía sentir menos mal con él mismo. Porque quería que Blaine le reclamara, que Blaine lo odiara para hacer más fácil el camino, pero no era así. El chico de los ojos color avellana lo seguía queriendo, lo seguía apoyando y aunque sonreía tristemente cerca de Nathan, Kurt sabía que su alma debía de estar muy dolorida también… Y todo era su culpa, todo….

* * *

-¡Pero son verdes Blainey!- decía Nathan Bailey en medio de la mirada divertida de todos los Warblers- dime ¿quién demonios come cosas verdes en esta escuela?

-Nathan, son vegetales y sé que nadie te lo dijo pero ¡Todos son verdes!- dijo Blaine poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo reír a los chicos que compartían la mesa con él.

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿cómo esperas que sobreviva comiendo esto?- dijo Nate arrugando la nariz frente a su tazón de coles de Bruselas y apio- ¿es que quieren matarme otra vez?

-No, queremos que sigas con vida. Eso fue lo que ordenaron los médicos en tu dieta Nate, te dije que los helados de menta y los huevos con tocino se habían terminado para ti…

-¡Pero Blaine!- dijo Nathan con un adobarle puchero que hizo sonreír a todos- ¿por qué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?

-¡Vamos Bailey!- dijo Jeff riendo- ¿puedes aceptar que no jugarás soccer nunca más pero no toleras la idea de comer vegetales?

-Es que pasar mi vida comiendo esto es una tragedia amigo- dijo Nathan resoplando después- de verdad, me niego ¿qué hay de los cereales y la leche?

-Demasiada azúcar - dijo Blaine- vamos Nate, come bien al menos este medio año que indicó el médico. Después, podrás comer lo que quieras…

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Nathan mirando con repugnancia su plato- oigan Warblers ¿tienen ensayo hoy?

-A las cuatro- dijo Nick mirando a David quien asintió confirmando sus palabras- ¿por qué?

-Sólo me lo preguntaba- dijo Nathan con un gesto enigmático- oigan y ¿es muy tarde para que alguien pueda unirse a ustedes?

-No lo creo- dijo Wes del otro lado de la mesa y dirigiéndose a todos- tengo muchas noticias que darles en el ensayo de hoy chicos, no falten. De hecho, nos vendría bien un poco más de gente…

-¿En serio?- dijo Nate con la mirada brillante.

-Sí- dijo Wes con un gesto preocupado- antes de las nacionales debemos de preparar un musical de primavera. El director me llamó ayer a su oficina y me contó algo, pero no me quiso dar muchos detalles.

-Ya veo…- dijo Nathan jugando con una de las coles de su plato- ya veo….

-¿En qué estas pensando Nate?- dijo Blaine que no había despegado los ojos de su amigo que sonreía ahora de oreja a oreja.

-Oh Blainey- dijo Nate sin cambiar su expresión- no me hagas arruinar la sorpresa.

Y sin agregar más, el joven Bailey se metió un bocado enorme de vegetales a la boca. Blaine lo miró bastante confundido, pues no sabía lo que Nathan traía entre manos y de verdad esperaba que no fuera algo capaz de volver a enfermarlo.

Blaine suspiró y sin quererlo, miró hacia el lugar donde Kurt sonreía con debilidad al discurso interminable de Sebastian. Blaine sabía que no lo amaba, Blaine sabía que había algo que lo mantenía junto a ese desagradable muchacho y fuera lo que fuera iba a averiguarlo. Porque no iba a permitir que su estrella siguiera sufriendo, podía ser todo lo que Sebastian había dicho que era, pero de una cosa estaña totalmente convencido: las lágrimas para Blaine Anderson habían terminado ya, era hora de apostarle a la valentía. Justo cuando pensaba en eso, la mirada triste de Kurt confluyó en la suya dándole aún más poder a su último pensamiento. No, Blaine Anderson no iba a dejar que un idiota lo separara de ese ser al que amaría la vida entera. No estaba seguro de qué era lo que haría pero sabía que había algo que podría hacer.

El ensayo de los Warblers empezó aquel día en medio de murmullos y mucha expectativa. La noticia de que tendrían que preparar un musical de primavera ese año, les agradaba a todos en la misma medida en la que los preocupaba: ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de poder producir un espectáculo de aquellas magnitudes.

Los chicos rondaban por la sala del coro de un lado a otro imaginando lo que Wes tenía para decirles. Blaine se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala a lado de Nick y Jeff que parloteaban alegremente acerca de las vacaciones que habían pasado juntos en Londres y le decían a Blaine que habían podido conocer su futura escuela. Blaine les sonreía y un poco del entusiasmo perdido en aquellas horas, regresó a su cuerpo con la sola mención de la Real Academia de Música de Londres. Al menos ese sueño, nadie podía quitárselo ya. Además esa platica, lo mantenía alejado y ajeno al espectáculo que acontecía unos metros más allá de él y al que, sin quererlo, no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuando.

Kurt estaba sentado en la parte opuesta de la sala a la que se encontraba Blaine. El chico estaba en los brazos de Sebastian quien jugaba con su cabello, y besaba distraídamente sus labios en algunos momentos. Kurt podía sentir la mirada envenenada de muchos de sus compañeros, especialmente de Jeff y Nick, pero no los culpaba. De hecho, no le habría sorprendido en absoluto que Wes llegara a informarle que su lugar como vocalista del coro ya no le pertenecía o que David los expulsara a Sebastian y a él de aquel lugar.

Si bien es cierto que ninguno de los Warblers se mostraba igual de atento y cariñoso con él como antes, tampoco podía decir que exceptuando las miradas llenas de rencor de los chicos mencionados, lo estuvieran tratando realmente mal, si bien, la indiferencia hacia él y Sebastian tenía también su cuota de dolor.

-Bueno chichos, orden por favor- grito Wess al entrar por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa. Todos los Warblers interpretaron que esa era una buena señal.

El chico tomo lugar en la mesa del consejo, a lado de David y Thad y espero hasta que todo estuviera en calma para decir:

-Acabo de hablar con el director. Tenemos el musical de primavera a nuestro cargo. Será magnifico y me ha pedido no escatimar en gastos. De hecho, creo que necesitaremos mucho trabajo puesto que la obra que el director quiere que presentemos no es nada fácil, se trata de…

-¿Llego tarde?

Todas las cabezas de la sala, voltearon al mismo tiempo a mirar a la figura que entraba por la puerta en ese mismo instante. Nathan Bailey les sonreía a todos desde el umbral y los Warblers no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle a la sonrisa de ese chico. Blaine se quedó de una sola pieza al mirar la cara sonriente de su amigo pero ¿cómo era posible? Nathan no estaba pensando en… ¿o sí?

-¿Qué podemos hacer por ti Nate?- dijo David amablemente.

-¡Oh bueno!- dijo Nate sin dejar de sonreír- Wes me dijo en la mañana que necesitaban gente de apoyo y pues… no sé si sabrán porque en esta escuela todo suele guardarse en el más estricto secreto, pero, no puedo volver a jugar soccer y si recuerdan el cambio hecho a la curricula este semestre, me concederán que estoy en un pequeño aprieto. Pero después me dije: Nate, esos chicos del coro necesitan algo de chispa, algo de magia y tú puedes dárselas así que… ¿me dejan intentarlo?

-¿Quieres audicionar?- dijo Sebastian verdaderamente sorprendido- ¿cantas Bailey?

-Aunque te cueste creerlo Seb- dijo Nathan con una enorme sonrisa- hay tanto de mí que te has perdido…

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Nathan le guiñó un ojo a Sebastian quien no pudo hacer más que reír al observar el gesto confiado del otro chico. Blaine seguía con la boca abierta por el descaro de Nathan pero… bueno, en realidad no era tan sorprendente, Nathan Bailey era así siempre.

-Entonces- dijo el chico mirando a Wess- ¿me dejas probar que es cierto que puedo ser su nueva estrella?

-Pues…- dijo Wes pensándolo bien y tomando en cuenta de que en realidad no le vendría nada mal una voz extra para el enorme proyecto que tendrían que desarrollar - claro Nate, adelante, puedes audicionar.

Nathan asintió y sonriendo animadamente mientras sus ojos se enfocaban directamente en Sebastian que no había dejado, ni por un segundo de abrazar a Kurt, el chico empezó a cantar con una voz que desde la primera nota los dejó a todos maravillados y con la sensación de que efectivamente, Nathan Bailey cantaba y lo hacía realmente muy bien…

_You make me feel like I'm losing my virginity,  
the first time every time when you're touching me.  
I'll make you bloom like a flower that you've never seen,  
under the sun we are one buzzing energy…  
Let's pollinate to create a family tree  
this evolution with you comes naturally  
some call it science; we call it chemistry  
this is the story of the bird and the bees._

_And even when seasons change our love still stays the same_

_You give me that hummingbird heartbeat  
spread my wings and make me fly  
the taste of your honey is so sweet  
when you give me the hummingbird heartbeat  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Hummingbird heartbeat  
Hummingbird heartbeat_

Durante toda la canción, Nathan había improvisado una coreografía realmente buena que maravilló a todos, bueno, a todos menos a Blaine que miraba a Nathan con ganas de detener aquel baile y decirle que recordara que no podía esforzarse así por mucho tiempo.

Blaine observaba a su amigo y no podía evitar sentir orgullo por él, porque Nathan de verdad no se rendía y porque, aunque él no lo hubiera notado nunca, era cierto que Nate era más que solo un jugador de soccer, de hecho, era un cantante excepcional.

El chico seguía mirando fijamente a Sebastian que tampoco apartaba los ojos de él, mientras que Kurt, olvidándose un poco de todo lo vivido, sonreía débilmente al espectáculo que sus ojos presenciaban porque la verdad era que Nathan Bailey estaba haciendo la mejor audición de la historia de los Warblers o bueno, quizá la de Blaine… Kurt ahuyentó ese pensamiento de su mente y aunque sus ojos se desviaron hacia Blaine que seguía mirando a Nathan con una mezcla de preocupación y de genuina alegría, no podía dejar de sonreír ante la canción de Nathan, porque, ese chico, ese joven llevaba consigo la alegría a donde fuera.

Nathan era consciente de las miradas sobre él, pero solo había una que le importaba de verdad en aquella sala y por un momento se sintió dueño total de ella. Era cierto que toda la situación con él no había sido, ni era nada sencilla pero, en ese caso también seguía el ejemplo de Blaine: no importaba cuánto daño le pudiera causar esa persona con su ceguera, no por eso había dejado de amarlo, no podía, se presentaba como algo totalmente imposible para él.

Pero tampoco iba a rendirse, no, porque si bien había estado resignado a perderlo todo, algo le decía que esa era la oportunidad de cambiar aquella situación y además, eso que estaba haciendo, su lucha, también podía ayudar a la lucha de su mejor amigo… Con la fuerza que ese pensamiento infundía en su ser, el chico siguió cantando con verdadera pasión causando aún más revuelo en los Warblers hasta la última nota que su voz emitió:

_You love me, you love me  
Never love me not, no, no  
When we're in perfect harmony  
You make me sound like a symphony_

_Spread my wings and make me fly  
the taste of your honey is so sweet  
when you give me the hummingbird heartbeat…  
__Hummingbird heartbeat…  
Hummingbird heartbeat…_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el momento en el que Nate terminó su canción. El joven Bailey hizo una profunda reverencia a su auditorio quien lo vitoreaba con silbidos y sonrisas y dirigió su mirada a Wes que también aplaudía con verdadero entusiasmo.

Blaine también aplaudía ¿cómo no hacerlo? Aunque más tarde tendría una seria charla acerca de las coreografías de baile como esa con Nathan.

-¿Tomo eso como un "Felicidades señor Bailey, es usted un Warbler y lamentamos en serio no haberlo tenido antes con nosotros"?- dijo Nate sonriendo en medio de la habitación.

-Yo no pude decirlo mejor- dijo David sin poder evitar reír- bienvenido a los Warblers señor Bailey.

-Muchas gracias chicos- dijo Nate caminando hacia donde Blaine se encontraba y sentándose a un lado de él mientras que su mejor amigo lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa- bueno, creo que tenemos una colosal obra musical que preparar ¿cierto?

-¡Ah sí!- dijo Wes saltando de su asiento y haciendo reír a todos- el director me ha dicho que tenemos que preparar una versión decente de "El fantasma de la ópera"

Todos los Warblers se quedaron en silencio al escuchar el nombre de la obra. Eso iba en serio ¿verdad? Porque a ellos les gustaba la idea pero ¿de verdad podrían lograrlo?

-¿Por qué el fantasma de la ópera?- dijo Jeff con mucha curiosidad

-Porque cree que si va a invertir tanto en una obra escolar, esta debe ser enorme. Yo mismo le dije que tendríamos algunas dificultades pero él dijo que no había problema. Quiere ese musical, se lo daremos.

-Pues sí- dijo Nick- pero… no entiendo, esa historia es muy….

-Pasional- terminó Jeff- o sea, pensé que el director…

-Sí- dijo Wes- es por eso. Dalton ha recibido críticas de parte de otras escuelas del país por su rigidez. Le han dicho al director que en Dalton existe una doble moral, que hablamos de tolerancia cero al acoso pero que nos privamos de hacer cosas como una obra escolar por miedo a no poder representar a los papeles femeninos…

-¿Entonces la obra es solo para salvar el honor?- dijo David algo contrariado- en ese caso, hubiéramos hecho Romeo y Julieta…

-No hay un musical de Romeo y Julieta- dijo Wes sonriendo divertido- ¿O sí?

-No lo sé Wes- agregó Jeff- es decir, me encanta la idea, y no tengo problema alguno en tener un rol femenino pero… es una obra tan grande…

-Podremos hacerlo- dijo Wes con la mirada llena de convicción- podemos, los papeles principales están cubiertos y quizá podamos pedirle ayuda al club de danza o algo así…

-Claro que podremos- dijo Sebastian y ninguno de los Warblers pudo reprimir un gesto de disgusto al oírlo hablar- me ofrezco como tu Fantasma, Wes.

-No lo sé Sebastian- dijo Wes desviando su mirada a Blaine- no sé si tu voz pueda compararse con la de…

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour...  
Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender...  
Turn your face away from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light and listen to  
the music of the night..._

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…  
And you'll live as you've never lived before..._

La verdad era que todos podían odiar a Sebastian, pero no podían negar que su voz era muy parecida a la voz que debería de tener el fantasma. Además ¿quién mejor que él para poder representar a un personaje como ese? Todos los Warblers pensaban que si querían que aquello saliera bien, tendrían que dejar de lado las diferencias y darle el papel a quién mejor pudiera desarrollarlo. Era evidente que todos querían hacer que Sebastian recibiera un castigo y no un premio como aquel por su comportamiento pero…

-No me maten por decir esto- dijo Wes con una mueca de disgusto- pero creo que Sebastian tiene el mejor tono de voz para este papel.

-Yo también lo creo- dijo Nathan con una enorme sonrisa- nadie mejor que Seb para poder representar el papel de un alma torturada y miserable…

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido Bailey- dijo Sebastian con un gesto de suficiencia.

-No esperaba que lo tomarás como otra cosa- dijo Nate guiñándole un ojo.

-Bueno- dijo Wes- si nadie más quiere hacer el intento de cantar para hacer el papel del fantasma, votemos para darle a Sebastian el papel legítimamente.

De mala gana y con muy poco entusiasmo, los chicos ahí reunidos levantaron el brazo. Ya estaba, la obra escolar tenía ya a su protagonista.

-Pero Wes-dijo Nick de pronto- ¿Y Christine? ¿Quién puede ser Christine?

-No sé- dijo el chico de rasgos asiáticos con algo de preocupación- ese era otro de los contratiempos, pero, no lo sé, el registro de Christine es muy agudo y…

-Quizá podamos pedir la ayuda de una de las chicas de Crawford- dijo Jeff- quizá Emily, la vocalista del coro ¿no creen?

-Emily Williams no querrá ayudarnos- dijo Wes- además, tenemos que hacer esta obra nosotros mismos, sólo nosotros. Si hacemos que una chica haga el papel de Christine, estaríamos traicionando el objetivo que esto tiene…

-Pues sí Wes- dijo David- pero no se me ocurre nadie que pueda alcanzar el tono de Christine.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo Kurt de pronto, capturando las miradas de todos los chicos en la sala- no sé si lo recuerden, pero mi voz es mucho más aguda que la suya.

-¡Claro!- dijo Wes de pronto- de hecho te clasificamos como contratenor ¿cierto?

-Exacto- dijo Kurt un poco más contento- así que, si me permiten, caballeros….

Kurt se paró en medio de la sala y miró a su auditorio con una sonrisa confiada. La verdad era que hacer ese papel le permitiría decir unas cuantas cosas más a Blaine que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de brillo. Kurt no pudo evitar sentir el rayo mortal que atravesaba su corazón cada vez que miraba a Blaine sabiendo que no podía tenerlo. Pero tenía que decirle otras cosas, decirle que aunque todo estuviera mal, que aunque hubiera echado a perder todo, lo seguía queriendo y eso nunca iba a cambiar. El joven de los ojos azules respiro profundamente antes de cantar con una voz aguda y cristalina, las primeras notas de la canción que Christine Daaé cantaba en su debut en el teatro musical:

_Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while , please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free,  
if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me…_

_We never said our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . ._

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
don't think about the way things might have been . . ._

_Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind.  
Recall those days look back on all those times,  
think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . . ._

Durante toda la canción, los ojos de Blaine no se habían despegado de él ni un solo instante. Kurt lo sabía, lo sentía y no deseaba que fuera de otra forma porque esa canción era para él. Quería decirle todo eso, quería que Blaine lo supiera al menos de ese modo porque no podía hacer otra cosa salvo cantarle. Cantarle como aquella primera vez, cantarle como cuando había unido su voz a la suya en a la audición. La música siempre los uniría porque los dos sabían de eso, de que a veces, cuando las palabras y los actos fallan, el único lazo que puede unir a dos almas es la magia de una canción.

Los Warblers ahí reunidos, sabían también para quién estaba siendo cantada esa canción, lo sabían, porque Blaine estaba totalmente absorto en la voz de Kurt y Sebastian miraba la escena con una ceja levantada pero sin poder decir nada. Todos sentían como la hermosa voz de Kurt se colaba por sus sentidos y les hacía sentir toda su melancolía en forma de notas.

Definitivamente nadie podía negar que la voz de Kurt era un verdadero don, pues, no sólo podía hacer cosas magnificas como aquella sino que, todos los sentimientos que Kurt ponía en su voz parecían viajar hacia ellos y era así como la canción de Kurt les robaba el corazón. Blaine pensaba que no había otra cosa más bella en el mundo que esa voz cantándole. Él era capaz de descifrar el mensaje. No Kurt, pensaba, no dejaré de pensar en ti nunca.

Nathan miraba aquella escena entre divertido y triste. Era de verdad evidente que Kurt estaba tratando de decirle muchas cosas a Blaine pero bueno ¿es que ese par de tontos no podían simplemente amarse y construir un mundo aparte para ellos dos solamente? Nate suspiró al pensar en que no era tan sencillo como a él le hubiera gustado que fuera, pero esa canción de Kurt, aunado a la mirada perdida de Blaine en aquel chico, le había dado una maravillosa idea.

Sí, si aquellos dos no podían simplemente quererse en el mundo real… Nathan sonrió satisfecho con el nuevo plan que empezaba a formarse en su mente. Sí, mil y un cosas impedían que Blaine pudiera amar a su estrella libremente, pero tal vez, muchas de esas cosas cayeran al piso si él podía hacer que aquellos dos estuvieran muy cerca el uno del otro…

-Wes- dijo Nathan con voz alegre en medio del silencio de Kurt- creo que Blaine debe de cantar la parte de Raoul en esta canción y en toda la obra.

-Sí- dijo Wes que había notado lo mismo que Nathan- justamente estaba pensando en eso… Blaine, ¿serías tan amable de cantar con Kurt, por favor?

Las palabras de los dos chicos hicieron que Blaine volteara a mirarlos con la misma cara de no entender nada. Nada, salvo claro, la indicación de que tenía que cantar con Kurt, eso sí que lo había captado. Ser Raoul, ser ese quien rescataría a Christine de la oscuridad se presentaba ante él como algo muy parecido a lo que estaba viviendo. Por eso, haciendo caso omiso del alegato de Sebastian al que nadie parecía estar prestando atención, se levanto del sillón en medio de la sonrisa cómplice de los Warblers y unas palmadas de apoyo fraternal de parte de Nathan y se acercó a Kurt, quien a pesar de sentirse un tanto agitado agradecía otra vez infinitamente la cercanía de Blaine y esa sonrisa suya, que aunque triste, no dejaba de caldear su alma con el calor que se desprendía de ella…

Blaine se paró frente a Kurt y mirándolo a los ojos, empezó a cantar llenando la sala con la resonancia de su voz de terciopelo que, estando siendo dirigida a Kurt, tenía la textura más dulce y suave que alguien pudiera llegar a imaginar:

_Can it be? Can it be Christine? Bravo!  
Long ago, it seems so long ago, how young and innocent we were...  
She may not remember me, but I remember her..._

Kurt sonrió sin poder evitarlo al escuchar la voz de Blaine cantando para él. Los Warblers parecían querer saltar de la felicidad al notar la perfecta armonía que aquellos dos podían lograr. Nathan estaba encantado porque su brillante idea, era brillante de verdad. Sólo Sebastian miraba aquella escena con verdadero desprecio. Estaba bien que todos estuvieran en su contra, todo mundo podía intentar hacer que Anderson estuviera cerca de Kurt pero nada de lo que ellos hicieran podía hacer que el chico de los ojos azules lo cambiara por Blaine porque… sabía que Kurt estaba atrapado en su red y no tenia salida.

Sí, quizá podía tontear con Anderson en medio de los ensayos de la obra pero al final del día, quien tendría a Kurt es sus brazos seguiría siendo él y sólo él, así que, con ese reconfortante pensamiento, el joven Smythe sonrió maliciosamente y se reclino en el sillón que ocupaba con desparpajo. Blaine podía ganarle en aquella historia de ficción, pero la vida real, la vida real era una cosa totalmente distinta a esa estúpida obra escolar.

Kurt reprimió el suspiro que pugnaba por escapar de su pecho y en vez de eso, respiro profundo para cantar la última parte de la canción, mientras seguía mirando a Blaine, diciéndole sólo con los ojos, eso que era mejor callar para siempre…

_Flowers fades, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me, that sometimes you will think of me!_

Siempre, pensó Blaine. Siempre estaría pensando en Kurt sin importar nada. Cuando la canción se terminó, los Warblers prorrumpieron en aplausos sabiendo ya que aquella sería la mejor de las obras escolares en la historia de la Academia Dalton, sobre todo con aquellas dos voces de fantasía que crearían magia dándole vida a una épica historia de amor. Una historia de amor donde sin importar nada, la luz se sobreponía a las sombras. La historia de amor que para esos dos chicos, estaba negada en el mundo real.

Blaine sonrió tristemente a la sonrisa débil de Kurt, pero, lo cierto era que aquella canción le había dado esperanza. Quizá siendo Raoul podría tener más oportunidades de decirle a Kurt que podían cambiar aquella horrible situación en la que estaban metidos. Podían hacerlo, podían, porque del mismo modo en el que le habían dado vida a esa canción, podían volver mágica su existencia y sí, quizá no todo estaría resuelto al día siguiente pero al menos, podían aferrarse a esa esperanza, podían guardar la fe inquebrantable de que la vida les devolviera el milagro que habían dejado escapar.

-Creo que está de más decir que eso fue simplemente sublime ¿verdad?- dijo Jeff que tenía los ojos vidriosos- creo que ustedes dos pueden hacer llorar a cualquiera…

-Sí- dijo Nick abrazando a Jeff- eso fue… bueno, me he quedado sin palabras…

-Blaine- dijo Wes muy emocionado también- ¿puedes ser Raoul, por favor?

-Nada me gustaría más- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana, mirando fijamente a Kurt, quien sólo pudo sonreír débilmente.

-Muy bien- dijo Wes sumamente satisfecho- pues teniendo ya cubiertos los papeles principales, creo que nos podemos arreglar muy bien con todos los demás. Hablaré mañana con el profesor de danza para llenar el cupo de los bailarines y les daré los libretos esta misma tarde. Por favor chicos, comprometámonos con esto porque después tendremos muy poco tiempo para prepararnos para las nacionales. Nathan, bienvenido una vez más ¿alguien tiene preguntas?

-¡Yo!- dijo Nate- ¿podemos ensayar de una vez la el beso entre Raoul y Christine en la escena de "all I ask of you"?

-¡Oh eso!- dijo Wes algo molesto- me temo que no… nada de besos.

-¿Por qué?- saltó Nathan- ¿No se supone que esto sería una historia que mostraría que de verdad somos una escuela de mente abierta?

-Lo mismo le dije al director- dijo Wes- pero bueno, podemos hacer otras cosas con esa escena, no te preocupes. No tienen problema con eso ¿verdad, Kurt, Blaine?

Los dos chicos se miraron algo incómodos pero negaron con la cabeza en silencio, evitando mirarse. Bueno, no tendrían ni siquiera la oportunidad de poder besarse en medio de aquella representación pero al menos, estarían cerca el uno del otro. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Kurt estuviera convencido de que lo que hacía, era por el bien de todos, lo cierto era que no podía imaginar su vida sin poder pasar al menos un rato en compañía de Blaine. Sí, quizá nada volvería a ser como antes, pero al menos le quedaba ese consuelo: el de ser en la ficción que crearían lo que en el mundo real les estaba vedado.

-Bueno pues, si no hay nada más que agregar- dijo Wes- traten de descansar muchachos, tendremos un mes muy agitado.

Los chicos salieron de la sala del coro entre risas llenas de emoción y comentarios acerca del dueto de Blaine y Kurt. Muchos de ellos no entendían por qué Kurt estaba con Sebastian y no con Blaine, pero si hubieran tenido que apostar algo, lo hubieran hecho a favor de la idea de que Kurt y él se amaban y eso se notaba a leguas de distancia.

Poco a poco la sala se fue vaciando y sólo quedaron en ella Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian y Nathan. Los cuatro chicos se miraron en silencio, hasta que Sebastian se levantó del sillón, tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo guió hacia la salida, por donde desaparecieron sin decir ni hacer nada.

-Me parece que alguien necesita ayuda urgente- dijo Nathan parándose a lado de su amigo- ¿Hablaste con él?

-Sí- dijo Blaine un poco triste y angustiado al recordar aquella escena de la mañana- pero no sé que más hacer Nate, él dice que no puede dejar a Sebastian, pero no entiendo por qué, yo sé que no lo ama aunque haya dicho lo contrario.

-Sebastian es hábil para jugar con la gente, Blainey- dijo Nate con un profundo suspiro- créeme que yo también quisiera terminar con esto de una buena vez pero…

-Nate- dijo Blaine entendiendo algo de pronto- ¿por qué te uniste a los Warblers?

-Ya te lo había dicho - dijo Nate evadiendo la mirada evaluativa de su amigo- les falta algo de chispa, onda, buen humor, o sea, yo…

-¿Sólo por eso?- dijo Blaine entrecerrando los ojos- ¿estás seguro?

-Pues sí- dijo Nate recuperando la seguridad de su voz- por eso y porque de verdad necesitaba unirme a un nuevo club y además… bueno, digamos que estoy librando la misma batalla que tú, así que deja de interrogarme como agente del FBI y muérete de felicidad por la idea de tener a tu más guapo y fiel amigo como compañero de club ¿por qué no estás festejando?

-Fiesta en tu honor a la hora de la cena ¿vale?- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar reír.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Nate comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la sala del coro- ¿festejar con esa pastura verde que me obligas a comer? ¡NI loco, mamá! Creo que te desobedeceré esta noche y cenaré un vaso enorme de leche con galletas de vainilla con extra chispas de chocolate.

-¡Nathan!- dijo Blaine- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Y gracias por recordármelo ¡Tampoco puedes volver a bailar así! ¡Es muy pronto!

-Blainey, Blainey, Blainey…- dijo Nate poniendo los ojos en blanco- sabes que no lo haré y con respecto al baile ¡Por dios! Ya no puedo correr noventa minutos seguidos pero no creo que haga daño bailar dos minutos ¡No exageres!

Y sin dar lugar a una réplica de Blaine, Nathan comenzó a tararear de nuevo su canción de la audición haciendo sonreír a su mejor amigo quien exhalo un suspiro resignado, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por Nathan. Si tenía que hacerlo, iba a atarlo a la cama o algo así para evitar que pusiera en peligro su vida.

Sin embargo, era cierto que Blaine no podía disimular la alegría que le causaba tener a Nathan a su lado, luchando junto a él. Blaine había visto y entendido lo suficiente ese día para saber que era cierto, que la batalla que él estaba a punto de librar era muy parecida a la de Nathan. Ciertamente, Blaine no podía entenderlo del todo pero parecía que Nate sabía más cosas de las que él sabía así que decidió no preguntar nada más.

Blaine caminó lentamente hacia el comedor a lado de Nathan que no dejaba de tararear su canción y supo que su amigo tenía razón en otra cosa: aquella era su batalla y si bien no tenía más armas que las canciones y el enorme amor que le llenaba el pecho, una cosa era cierta: regresaría de la guerra con todo o sin nada, pero no se rendiría. Eso nunca y aunque Sebastain pudiera pensar que todo estaba bajo control, Blaine estaba seguro de que se equivocaba, aquello era solo el principio de la lucha que lo llevaría a rescatar a su estrella de la oscuridad a como diera lugar…

* * *

**CANCIONES:**

**Hummingbird heartbeat- Katy Perry**

**Music of the night- The phantom of the opera**

**Think of me- The phantom of the opera (en voz de Emmy Rossum es hermosa :3)**


	14. Todo lo que pido de ti

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 14. Todo lo que pido de ti**

El tiempo había pasado angustiantemente para ellos pero de cualquier modo había pasado. Ciertamente, Kurt no podía entender cómo había logrado sobrevivir a ese mes que se le presentaba el más horrendo mes de toda su vida, pero ahí estaba, lo había logrado. Había logrado mantenerse fiel a la promesa de estar con Sebastian y lo que era aún más incomprensible, había podido sobrevivir a la idea de no poder estar con Blaine.

Al menos no de la forma en la que a él le hubiera gustado estar porque si era sincero, quizá había podido sobrevivir a toda esa situación por la alegre promesa que los ensayos del musical de primavera representaban para él. Sí, no podía amar a Blaine siendo Kurt Hummel, pero todo cambiaba cuando él tomaba el papel de la bella Christine Daeé.

Todo ese tiempo, invertido en ensayos a lado de Blaine habían sido como un rescate de emergencia para su alma, además, Blaine siempre lo recibía con una hermosa sonrisa. No había dejado de estar cerca de él en ningún momento, no lo había presionado para dejar a Sebastian. Blaine simplemente estaba ahí para él, haciéndole saber que seguía amándolo a pesar de su propia estupidez y Kurt no estaba muy seguro de merecerlo y pasaba los días pensando en que tal vez llegaría el momento en el que Blaine se cansaría de su actitud y finalmente buscaría otra estrella en el firmamento.

Otra estrella que pudiera quererlo como Kurt no había podido, una estrella que lo amaría incondicionalmente, sin miedo, como Kurt no se había atrevido a hacerlo. Esa clase de pensamientos habían llenado sus horas en los últimos días, pero todo cambiaba cuando los ensayos empezaban y Kurt tenía que mirar a Blaine como al apuesto y valiente Raoul que lo rescataría de las sombras. Y Kurt podía leer en los ojos de Blaine el mismo amor de siempre cuando le hablaba a él, cuando lo felicitaba por la hermosa interpretación que había hecho y entonces su miedo se desvanecía y en su mente se instalaba la misma pregunta de todas las noches ¿por qué seguía jugando el juego de Sebastian? ¿Por qué?

Habían sido pues treinta agobiantes días sólo alterados por la alegría esporádica que le causaba el musical de primavera de vez en cuando, pero Kurt sabía que incluso aquellos ensayos tendrían un final y él no sabía que iba a ser de su alma el día en el que ya no tuviera más remedio que alejarse definitivamente de Blaine.

Porque Sebastian no le dejaba ni un solo segundo para respirar. Siempre estaba a lado suyo, presionándolo para que le demostrara un cariño que ya ni siquiera podía sentir por el amigo que había sido antes. Kurt sabía que todo era su culpa, pero dentro de sí, empezaba a odiar a ese muchacho como nunca antes había odiado a alguien. Pero de la misma manera, no podía olvidar su responsabilidad en ese asunto y el castigo de vivir cada nuevo día en esa situación de verdad le parecía poco. Sí, Blaine no lo estaba castigando, pero la vida se encargaba de ello de forma magistral.

El muchacho suspiró profundamente antes de llegar al comedor. El ambiente se notaba algo agitado, como si en ese día todos estuvieran festejando algo, como si todos estuvieran esperando que… las risas lo recibieron al momento de abrir la puerta del comedor y Kurt, al mirar la horrible parafernalia supo exactamente a qué se debía toda esa agitación: era día de San Valentín ¿por qué no lo había recordado para evitar por todos los motivos llegar a ese lugar? Kurt estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta hacia su habitación, pero no pudo lograrlo. Apenas había logrado dar un paso hacia atrás cuando Sebastian lo tomó en sus brazos, y besando sus labios de forma apasionada, exclamó en un tono alto que Kurt interpretó como una forma de atraer la atención de todos los chicos ahí presentes:

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín, cariño!- dijo el joven Smythe depositando en los brazos de Kurt un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-Gracias- dijo Kurt sin emoción alguna- no debiste hacer esto.

Sebastian miró el gesto de hastío que se dibujaba en la cara de Kurt, pero ni siquiera eso pudo borrar la sonrisa triunfal de sus labios. Una parte de él sabía que sólo estaba haciendo miserable a Kurt, pero, esa otra parte de él, la parte a la que no le importaba más que su propio bienestar, le decía que estaba todo bien, que así tenía que ser. Porque Anderson era infeliz, porque ese estúpido entendía ahora la clase de tortura que es vivir sin uno de tus más grandes sueños. No, Sebastian no iba a dejar a Kurt y Kurt no lo dejaría a él.

A pesar de que sabía que Kurt terminaría odiándolo para toda la vida, eso era una nimiedad comparado con el enorme placer que sentía al mirar los ojos color avellana de Blaine llenos de un dolor enorme cada que los veía a él y a Kurt juntos. Porque Anderson podía engañar a medio mundo con su nuevo carácter valiente y decidido, pero no a él.

Sebastian sabía mucho de dolor como para notar que Blaine Anderson, a pesar de todo, estaba muriendo internamente y sencillamente no podía renunciar a eso, no importaba que sucedería ni que intentara Blaine. Porque Sebastian sabía que Blaine estaba luchando, que silenciosamente trataba de arrebatarle a Kurt, de convencerlo de que se alejara de su lado pero… Sebastian sonrió al pensar en que Kurt no se decidiría a dejarlo nunca, porque a pesar de saber que amaba a Blaine, el chico de los ojos azules iba perdiendo día a día la certeza de que Blaine Anderson lo amaría por siempre y mientras esa duda existiera en el alma de Kurt, Sebastian estaba al mando de la situación.

-¿Ya decidiste que canción interpretar en el festival?- pregunto Sebastian mientras de la mano, guiaba a Kurt a la mesa que siempre ocupaban y a la cual no podían llegar sin pasar delante de la mesa en la que Blaine, Nathan, Nick y Jeff, charlaban tranquilamente, al parecer, sin darse cuenta del revuelo que el regalo de San Valentín de Sebastian Smythe para su novio, había levantado.

-Ya…- dijo Kurt con tono distraído, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia los ojos de Blaine, que como ya era una costumbre le decían en silencio, que nada de lo que él hiciera cambiaría su amor por él.

-¿Y bueno?- dijo Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa, fruto de la expectativa, y de que, había leído en los ojos de Blaine el mismo dolor de siempre.

-Se supone que es una sorpresa- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa forzada- se supone que esa es la tradición.

El joven Smythe sonrió alegremente a Kurt que pronto se ausentó mentalmente de aquel lugar. Claro que San Valentín nunca había sido una fecha muy importante que digamos para él, pero generalmente, ese día en Dalton era bastante divertido.

Todos los años, sin excepción, los Warblers presentaban ante la escuela su más romántico repertorio mientras todos los demás alumnos disfrutaban del festival en los jardines de la Academia. Kurt solía tener un día bastante agradable porque a pesar de no tener una pareja con la cual celebrar el día de los enamorados, solía terminar ese día con miles de caramelos, flores y el recuerdo de haber cantado las más bellas canciones de amor para quienes pedían una serenata privada o simplemente, lo miraban cantar en el número final.

Un número final que aquel año no correría por su cuenta. Nathan Bailey y Blaine se habían ganado el honor de cerrar el festival con broche de oro. Y Kurt… bueno, era tradición también que los Warblers enamorados le cantaran una canción secreta a esa persona especial. Kurt sabía que aquello era una reverenda estupidez, pero Sebastian lo había convencido para cantarle una canción a él y la verdad era que Kurt sabía que una vez que Sebastian lo oyera cantar, sabría desde la primera palabra que aquella canción no era para él y que la había elegido pensando en otra persona, en él, en el mismo, en el de siempre, en Blaine Anderson. Porque Blaine era la persona con la que él tenía que estar, pero eso ya no era posible.

Kurt suspiró ante la idea de celebrar ese maldito festival. Se suponía que tenía que estar contento con toda aquella situación, más ahora que por primera vez en su vida tenia a quién cantarle aquel número especial, pero, lo cierto era que nunca antes se había sentido tan harto de todo. Algo le decía que no podría soportar aquella situación ni un segundo más, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo. El chico parecía estar esperando una señal que se negaba en llegar a su vida.

Y el clima tampoco ayudaba: parecía que febrero había llegado a ellos con la consigna de inundar la academia. Aquel día de San Valentín se perfilaba como una oda a la depresión de Kurt y parecía que el cielo gris y aquella lluvia torrencial que envolvía Westerville estaban de acuerdo con él en que aquel día no podía guardar en si más que negros presagios, pues, ni siquiera podrían tener un festival decente aquel año: todo ocurriría en el auditorio y no en los jardines a causa de la lluvia, y aunque los chicos encargados de la decoración se habían esmerado en crear un ambiente cálido y luminoso para llenar aquel día de amor, lo cierto era que para Kurt no sería lo mismo, porque ¿a quién engañaba? La lluvia, el día, ellos no eran los culpables de su desdicha. Si no podía estar con Blaine, hasta el más soleado de los días sería horrible para él.

-Sé que me dedicarás la más dulce canción de amor del mundo, cariño- dijo Sebastian pasando una de sus manos por el cabello de Kurt- no puedes imaginar lo emocionado que estoy…

-Y yo- dijo Kurt desviando su mirada una vez más hacia Blaine, que lo estaba mirando también- espero que captes el mensaje…

Había dicho aquel último comentario más para Blaine que para Sebastian, sin entender del todo la razón. Suponía que simplemente no podía callárselo.

-¿Qué mensaje?- dijo Sebastian tomando la mano de Kurt al ser consciente de lo que ocurría entre él y Anderson.

-¿De qué?- dijo Kurt apartando sus ojos de Blaine que ahora sonreía tristemente en la distancia.

-¡Kurtie!- dijo Sebastian elevando el tono de voz- ¡Tu amor por mi te ha hecho tan distraído últimamente!

Y sin decir nada más, lo besó. Kurt no pudo hacer nada más que corresponder perezosamente aquel horrible contacto con la boca de Sebastian, mientras sus ojos volvían a viajar en la dirección en la que Blaine se encontraba y Kurt fue consciente de que, sin importar lo mucho que lo amara, Blaine no podía salvarlo de esa situación si él no se dejaba rescatar primero, pero… si en treinta días no había podido desenredar toda aquella situación ¿cómo iba a hacerlo en ese justo momento? Kurt rompió el beso y se levantó de la mesa dejando a Sebastian con un gesto molesto en el rostro.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo el joven Smythe con voz enojada.

-A ensayar tu canción- dijo Kurt sin mucho ánimo- después a clase de biología. Te veo en el auditorio.

Y sin agregar más, el joven de los ojos azules dejó la habitación. Lo cierto, es que sólo quería estar lejos de Sebastian, no importaba bajo qué pretexto. El joven suspiró por lo cansado que se sentía. Al menos aquel día las clases duraban sólo medio día así que caminó convencido de que aquella situación ya no se podía poner peor. De verdad deseaba con toda el alma que todo aquello cambiara pero… no tenía el valor para hacerlo, le faltaba algo, le faltaba en todo caso, volver a creer que alguien podía amarlo como Blaine siempre le había dicho que lo amaba.

* * *

-¡Es un reverendo estúpido!- dijo Nick mientras miraba asqueado la escena del beso de Sebastian y Kurt- de verdad, no entiendo nada de esto…

-Yo sí- dijo Nathan, sintiendo como ya era costumbre, un dardo envenado en el corazón- esto pasa cuando no puedes dejar el miedo de lado y para huir de él haces cosas estúpidas como esa…

-Eso- dijo Blaine suspirando tristemente- eso aunado a que de cualquier modo ya eras una horrible persona antes de demostrar que podías sobrepasar las expectativas de todos.

-O cuando no has entendido que a pesar de eso, de que seas horrible para todo mundo alguien puede amarte sin importar nada…- dijo Nathan con la mirada pérdida en el vacío.

-Este es el día de San Valentín más deprimente de la historia- dijo Jeff al mirar las caras de tristeza de Blaine y Nathan- lo declaro oficialmente como el día más jodidamente triste de la historia.

-Pero- dijo Nathan moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro como si ahuyentara de él a un enjambre de mosquitos- ¿no están ustedes dos felices acaso? En serio Jeff, tú y Nick son la única pareja normal de este mundo.

-Bueno, sí- dijo Jeff mirando al Warbler de cabello oscuro que le sonreía dulcemente- pero… creo que no puedo estar feliz en medio de tanta tristeza.

-No nos hagas caso- dijo Blaine un poco avergonzado- tú y Nick deben de estar felices hoy, al menos podemos celebrarlos a ustedes dos este día ¿no? Y además, Jeffrey Collins, creo que te robarás el festival el día de hoy, amigo.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Nick con mucho interés- ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Espera y verás- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios- te puedo jurar que es el mejor regalo que te he dado, en serio.

-Tú sólo eres un enorme regalo- dijo Nick con la mirada brillante.

-¡Consigan un hotel!- dijo Nathan sin poder evitar reír- en serio chicos, es inapropiado comer pan delante de los pobres…

-Déjalos en paz Nate- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa cansada- ¿podemos ir a ensayar nuestro dueto?

-¡Oh sí!- dijo Nathan recuperando la alegría- creo que esa es la única cosa que me da ánimos de vivir.

-¡Había olvidado que tienen el número final!- dijo Nick- ¿qué van a cantar?

-Digamos- exclamó Nate con un brillo especial en la mirada- que esperamos poder mandar un mensaje a algunas personas acerca de algo importante…

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Jeff.

-Que no vamos a rendirnos- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa deslumbrante- nos vemos en el festival, chicos.

Y sin decir más Blaine y Nathan salieron del comedor con una sola consigna por cumplir, porque, cuando uno ha intentado todo, cuando uno lo ha entregado y soportado todo sin recibir más que indiferencia, a veces, lo único que queda por intentar es una canción que hable en nombre del alma. Porque una canción puede mover lo que antes parecía inamovible y si eso tampoco funcionaba, si eso tampoco era suficiente… bueno, pensarían en algo más pero aquello, tenían que intentarlo.

* * *

El joven Collins, sentado al piano, interpretando _"my heart will go on"_ era de verdad, el número más comentado del festival de San Valentín de la Academia Dalton. Nick miraba a su novio con verdadera admiración, mientras los demás parecían gratamente sorprendidos por la habilidad que Jeff presentaba al tocar las notas del piano.

Blaine sonreía orgullosamente en medio de la multitud sin poder evitarlo: Jeff sin duda era uno de sus mejores alumnos en las artes musicales. El joven de los ojos color avellana suspiró profundamente. El número de Jeff era el inicio de aquellas presentaciones especiales que eran tradición en ese festival, un festival que a pesar del clima no se había podido detener aquel año y por la Academia entera pululaban los alumnos de Dalton de la mano de alguna bella joven de la escuela hermana o alguna chica que había viajado desde otros lugares a pasar aquel día con la persona más valiosa en el mundo para ellas.

Todo el auditorio estaba lleno de estrellas de color plata cayendo desde el techo y miles de corazones esparcidos por las paredes. Blaine no podía evitar sentirse asfixiado por aquel romántico ambiente, pero… tenía que soportar valientemente todo lo que viniera porque había dicho que lo soportaría.

Ciertamente, rescatar a su estrella no era algo sencillo, pero, ya no sabía que más hacer además de no dejarlo solo, de estar ahí para él. Blaine había intentado todo ese tiempo, tratar de convencer a Kurt de que de verdad podían afrontar todo de una forma mejor si estaban juntos pero… el joven de los ojos azules parecía estar convencido de que ya no merecía nada mejor que aquella terrible vida que había elegido vivir.

Por ello, después de mucho discutirlo, Nathan y él habían llegado al acuerdo de que si no era con palabras y actos, no había mejor opción que las canciones para rescatar a las estrellas. Y esa era su única esperanza. Blaine creía en el poder de la música, Blaine había vuelto a creer en la magia así que ¿por qué no abrirle el corazón a aquella posibilidad? ¿Por qué no?

La presentación de Jeff terminó en una oleada de aplausos atronadores que sacaron a Blaine de sus cavilaciones. El chico se unió a la algarabía y a la felicidad del rubio Warbler que corría ya a los brazos de Nick quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y lo envolvió en un abrazo tan largo como el suspiro generalizado que aquella imagen provocó en todos los presentes en el auditorio. La sonrisa de Blaine duró un largo rato en su cara hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que significaba el fin de la canción de Jeff: el siguiente en cantar, era Kurt.

El chico de los ojos azules subió decididamente al escenario, en medio del aplauso tibio de los presentes. Kurt miró fijamente a Blaine- o al menos así lo sintió el chico de los ojos color avellana- antes de tomar el micrófono entre sus manos y decir con una voz que a Blaine le sonó cargada de melancolía:

-Esto es sólo para ti, yo sé que puedes entenderme, yo aún tengo la esperanza de que seas tú quien sostenga mi corazón en sus manos…

Sebastian sonrió con suficiencia al escuchar el discurso que los labios de Kurt habían pronunciado y aunque sabía que sonaba demasiado extraño para ser para él, siguiendo con su juego decidió pretender que Kurt cantaba para él.

Pero incluso los chicos que no tenían la menor idea de lo que pasaba ahí, voltearon a mirar en la dirección en la que el joven vocalista de los Warblers miraba y se encontraron con la cara de Blaine Anderson, llena de sorpresa pero también de un sentimiento intenso que despedía aún más luz de la habitual al querer ser liberado por fin de esa absurda cárcel en la que estaba condenado. Blaine intentó sonreír pero no pudo, su espíritu voló a lado de Kurt, quien, produciendo magia con su voz una vez más comenzó a cantar:

_I never meant to be the one to let you down, _

_If anything, I thought I saw myself going first._

_I didn't know how to stick around, how to see anybody but me be getting hurt_

_I keep remembering the summer night and the conversation breaking up the mood_

_I didn't want to tell you, you were right like the season changing, oh, I felt it too…_

_Does anybody know how to hold my heart? How to hold my heart?_

_'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soon_

_I want to tell you so before the sun goes dark, how to hold my heart_

_'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go of you_

_I'm not the kind to try to tell you lies but the truth is you've been hiding from it too_

_I see the end sneaking in behind your eyes saying everything no words could ever do_

_Does anybody know how to hold my heart? How to hold my heart?_

_'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go too soon_

_I want to tell you so before the sun goes dark, how to hold my heart_

_'Cause I don't want to let go, let go, let go of you_

_Is anybody listening? 'Cause I'm crying, Is anybody listening?_

_Does anybody know how to hold my heart? How to hold my heart?_

¿Por qué Kurt estaba cantándole aquello? Blaine pensaba que aquella canción era algo demasiado triste ¿qué estaba tratando de decirle Kurt? ¿Qué él no había querido causarle todo ese daño? Blaine sabía sin duda alguna cómo sostener el corazón de Kurt y eso era simple en realidad: el corazón de las estrellas se sostiene con amor, si no es así, las estrellas se apagan.

Y de verdad parecía ser cierto, pues aunque Kurt lo miraba a los ojos, el celeste de su mirar se notaba lejano, opaco. No había en los labios del joven vocalista un lugar para una sonrisa feliz y dulce como las que antaño adornaran su cara. Blaine podía notar en la cara de Kurt una amargura que lo hacía sentirse impotente pero ¿cómo desaparecer a Sebastian Smythe del mapa?

Blaine no podía hacer más que quedarse quieto escuchando a esa voz de fantasía quebrarse en medio de esa triste melodía, que, aunque había sonado de maravilla, le hacía creer a Blaine que la voz de Kurt había sido hecha para cantarle al amor, a la alegría, a la sorpresa, a la vida y no al dolor. No a esa pena que apagaba sus ojos y que le daba ese aire triste que Blaine sentía como una herida en su propio corazón.

Claro que él sostendría ese corazón que se lo estaba pidiendo en secreto, que se lo pedía en esa canción. Y el muchacho supo entonces que Kurt quizá no se lo había pedido, pero él también tenía una canción que cantarle. Ese había sido el plan y si eso no ayudaba aunque fuera un poco… Blaine suspiró al momento en el que el enorme aplauso que Kurt había recibido rompió su concentración. El chico de los ojos azules bajó del escenario después de despedirse de su audiencia con una reverencia y una sonrisa débil. Kurt fue recibido por Sebastian con un gran abrazo y los silbidos de algunas personas. Pero el muchacho de los ojos azules sabía que aunque había cantado para la persona correcta, seguía estando en los brazos equivocados.

-Si esa no fue una forma magistral de pedir auxilio- dijo Nathan una vez que David subió al escenario a lado de Wes para dedicarles un dueto especial a dos hermosas rubias que los miraban con adoración desde las bancas del auditorio- yo no sé qué es, Blaine, tenemos que hacer algo radical…

-¿Qué, Nate?- dijo Blaine- ¿qué podemos hacer más que cantar? ¿Desaparecer a Sebastian del planeta? A mí me encantaría la idea pero…

-¡No!- dijo Nate un poco alterado- no, eso no… piensa Blaine ¿por qué Kurt no lo deja y ya? ¿Por qué? Yo conozco bien a Smythe, el sabe cómo manejar las cosas a su antojo, pero debe de haber una falla en su plan Blaine, piensa ¿qué es lo que más teme Sebastian? ¿Qué es lo que él cree que puede mantener para siempre a Kurt a su lado? ¡Piensa Blainey! Tú conoces a Kurt mejor que yo, piensa como él.

-No sé, Nate- dijo Blaine intentando poner a trabajar a su cerebro de forma optima- Kurt es la persona más dulce y noble que he conocido en mi vida. Sebastian pudo haberse aprovechado de eso, él sabe que por más que Kurt lo llegue a odiar, no podrá dejarlo porque Kurt… el corazón de Kurt no puede causarle daño, hay algo, algo que Kurt me dijo, que él sabía de Sebastian cosas que yo no ¿Tú lo sabes, Nate?

-Sí- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes con pesar- lo sé, pero ese no es motivo suficiente. Creo que Kurt ya está harto, sólo debe de estar esperando algo, algo que lo haga sentirse seguro…

-¿De qué? ¿Necesita estar seguro de que siempre lo he amado y de que no merece castigarse más? ¿Necesita estar seguro de que es verdad que no lo abandonaré, que no puedo odiarlo? ¿Crees que él dude aún de…?

-¡Eso!- dijo Nate con un brillo triunfal en la mirada- ¡Eso Blainey!

-¿Crees que Sebastian…?

-¡Sí!- dijo Nate- es eso ¡No puede ser otra cosa!

-Pero Nate- dijo Blaine tratando de entender el por qué de la reacción de su amigo- ¿cómo podemos convencerlo de una vez? He tratado de hacerlo, te lo juro, pero…

-¡Nada de peros Blainey!- dijo Nathan alegremente- ¿quieres saber que haremos? ¡Vamos a cantar! Y después, yo me encargaré de la otra parte.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Blaine algo perdido pero lleno de fe de pronto.

-Tú sólo canta con todo el corazón, pon toda tu esperanza en esa canción Blaine. Grítaselo, dile que no lo dejarás. Eso es todo lo que necesita saber, eso, y lo que yo le diré. Anda, vamos, es nuestro turno.

Y sin entender bien del todo lo que Nathan tramaba, Blaine caminó hacia el escenario del que David y Wes habían bajado ya para ser amorosamente recibidos por las chicas que habían disfrutado enormemente de su número.

Blaine tomó la guitarra que estaba dispuesta para él en el suelo del escenario y la colocó entre sus manos con mucho cuidado. Si Nathan le había dicho que cantara con todo el corazón eso haría. Nathan se paró a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y tomando la situación en sus manos miró directamente hacia donde Kurt y Sebastian estaban sentados:

-¡Hey Dalton!- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes- ¿qué tal va su día de los enamorados?

Un ensordecedor murmullo de respuestas llenó el auditorio por un momento mientras Nate sonreía alegremente.

-¡Eso quiere decir que va de maravilla!- dijo Nate- pero bueno, como lo bello de la vida sólo dura lo suficiente para ser inolvidable, este bello recital terminará con nosotros así que… esta va dedicada para todo aquel que sabe que sin importar que el mundo esté en su contra nunca se rendirá, nunca perderá la esperanza y nunca resignará su amor a las sombras ¿verdad, Blainey?

-Exacto Nate- dijo Blaine comenzando a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción mientras miraba directamente los ojos azules de Kurt Hummel que lo miraban con verdadero anhelo desde su lugar en el auditorio- sé que te cuesta trabajo creerlo pero… te amo, de verdad lo hago…

Kurt sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban con aquellas palabras pero no pudo evitar sentir un calor reconfortante cuando Blaine le dijo aquello porque ¿se lo estaba diciendo a él , verdad? Kurt volvía a sentir dentro de él la necesidad de aferrarse a esas dos palabras, Kurt quería creerlas con todas sus fuerzas, escapar del abrazo de Sebastian y afrontar lo que viniera de la mano de Blaine pero… pero no podía, no era suficiente aún.

O al menos de eso trataba de convencerse, porque todo su miedo dejó de tener sentido cuando Blaine comenzó a cantar con una voz tan bella, que parecía inhumano que alguien pudiera cantar así:

_When I look into your eyes it's like watching the night sky  
or a beautiful sunrise there's so much they hold.  
And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far  
to be right where you are, how old is your soul?_

_I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up…_

La canción de Blaine había sido recibida por todos con verdadera alegría. Para muchos, era la primera vez que oían cantar al joven Anderson y de verdad lamentaban no haberlo hecho antes. Aquel pequeño muchacho de verdad había nacido para llenar al mundo de canciones como aquella y aunque esa melodía tenía un solo destinatario, una parte de esa canción les hacía sentir el inmenso amor con el que estaba siendo cantada.

Kurt podía sentirlo, podía leerlo en cada nota. Sentía que su corazón absorbía cada una de esas palabras para hacerse fuerte, para evitar morir de dolor y de miedo. Kurt estaba entendiendo que Blaine no iba a rendirse, que no lo dejaría. Kurt estaba empezando a creerle. Nathan también era consciente de que la canción de Blaine estaba teniendo el efecto que él esperaba que tuviera. Era su turno ahora, él también tenía algunas cosas que decirle a alguien, así que, acompañando a las notas de la guitarra que Blaine creaba el joven comenzó a cantar:

_And when you're needing your space to do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting to see what you find._

_Because even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth  
we got a lot to learn, God knows we're worthy  
No, I won't give up…_

Después de esa estrofa, Blaine unió su voz a la del joven Bailey para darle más fuerza y contundencia a su mensaje: ahí estaban los dos, cantando sin miedo, gritándolo, pregonando al mundo entero que quizá podían perderlo todo pero no sin luchar hasta el último minuto, hasta la última nota:

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make.  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
the tools, the skills we've got yeah we got a lot at stake.  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
for us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
we had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up…_

_I won't give up on us, God knows I'm tough, he knows  
We got a lot to learn, God knows we're worthy…_

_-WE WON´T GIVE UP!- terminaron cantando con verdadera pasión los amigos._

La gente se paró de sus asientos para ovacionarlos. De verdad, había sido un broche de oro excepcional para el festival de San Valentín. Blaine miró a Nathan con una enorme sonrisa que el joven de los ojos verdes le devolvió también. Blaine volvió a dirigir la vista hacia el lugar donde hasta hacia unos minutos había estado sentado Kurt, pero no pudo ver nada más que a Sebastian parado en su lugar con un gesto preocupado y a Kurt corriendo hacia la salida hecho un mar de lagrimas ¿qué había pasado? ¿Es que de verdad Kurt no había podido creerle?

-Nate- dijo Blaine con apenas un susurro- Nate ¿qué pasó…?

-No te preocupes Blainey- dijo Nathan con un gesto enigmático- esto es bueno, es sólo que… espérame aquí Blaine, tengo que hacer algo importante. No te preocupes, esto funcionó, sólo hay que darle más contundencia al mensaje y yo sé cómo...

Y sin agregar más, el joven Bailey salió disparado hacia la salida del auditorio, esquivando magistralmente a toda la gente que se acercaba a él para felicitarlo por tan buena interpretación.

A pesar de la preocupación y de las ganas que tenía de salir corriendo detrás de Kurt, Blaine decidió que era mejor confiar en Nathan y esperar a que el chico de los ojos azules pudiera escucharlo sin temer nada. Blaine suspiró y miró cómo todos los chicos empezaban a salir del auditorio con la única consigna de disfrutar ese día con la persona que más querían en ese momento. Era de verdad una lástima y un enorme error que él no pudiera estar haciendo lo mismo…

* * *

Kurt corría como si nada en el mundo fuera más importante para él que llegar a aquel lugar que lo apartaría del mundo por un largo rato. Quería estar sólo, lejos de todos esos corazones de colores, de las sonrisas bobas; lejos de Sebastian y de todo su dolor. La canción de Blaine lo había hecho sentirse de ese modo: agitado, despertado súbitamente de un letargo al que él mismo se había condenado ¿cómo? ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Por qué se había comportado como un… como un cobarde?

De verdad, él sabía que en vez de haber corrido al laberinto, habría tenido que salir disparado a los brazos de Blaine y pedirle que lo perdonara, pedirle que hiciera real todo lo que había cantado en su canción, porque Kurt tampoco quería que se rindiera. No, ya no. Porque si bien él se había rendido desde hacía mucho tiempo, la canción de Blaine le había quitado la venda de los ojos.

Sólo había seguido con el juego de Sebastian porque temía volver a creer, porque temía volver a ser lastimado a pesar de que Blaine le repitiera, no una, sino mil veces que de verdad lo amaba. Y ahora sólo podía sentirse como un completo idiota por no haber tenido el valor de afrontar las consecuencias de sus errores.

No era cierto que la vida se empeñara en apartar de él el amor, era él mismo quien se negaba una y otra vez la posibilidad de ser amado por esa persona maravillosa que había encontrado ahí un día, en medio de esas paredes de hierba que lo protegían ahora de la tormenta que se había desatado en su interior. Aunque la lluvia seguía golpeando su cabeza por momentos de verdad no importaba.

No, porque tenía que pensar, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer algo, esa canción de Blaine había sido una verdadera bendición. Kurt sentía que era el momento de terminar con aquel dolor. El muchacho se sentó en una de las bancas, esa banca en la que Blaine siempre se había puesto a componer sus canciones.

Kurt pensaba en la mejor manera de hablar con él, de terminar con Sebastian ¿cómo haría eso? Eso era lo que tenía que averiguar en soledad, por eso había decidido huir de todos los demás, sólo un momento, sólo quería poner en orden su mente y su corazón. Porque sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: quería que aquella oscuridad se terminara, quería ser libre y correr a Blaine, empezar de una vez lo que antes por miedo había dejado ir.

Unos pasos en el laberinto lo hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento después de un rato. El corazón de Kurt comenzó a latir a una velocidad descomunal al pensar en que sería Blaine. Blaine que venía a rescatarlo, Blaine quien tendría siempre la respuesta para todo… el muchacho de los ojos azules, giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la entrada del laberinto, pero no era Blaine quien estaba frente a él.

Nathan Bailey le sonreía amablemente desde la pared de hierba. Kurt no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquella aparición, pero el objeto que Nathan sostenía en una de sus manos hizo que Kurt sintiera de golpe un rayo en el corazón: ese era el diario de Blaine.

-¿No sabes que es de mala educación salir corriendo del número final de un concierto, Hummel?- pregunto Nathan con voz divertida.

-Lo-lo siento Nate- dijo Kurt intentando poner en sus labios una sonrisa y fracasando en el intento- yo no quería, yo sólo…

-Perdóname si fue demasiado para ti- dijo Nate acercándose un poco más a él- pero no encontramos otra forma de hacerte entender que…

-Entonces- dijo Kurt- ¿lo hicieron por eso? ¿Por mí?

-Por ti y por todo lo demás- dijo Nate con una sonrisa suave- ¿sabes Kurt? Algo me dice que lo único que necesitas esta vez es que alguien te diga que Blaine de verdad te ama y que no amará a nadie más que a ti y quién mejor que Blaine para decírtelo ¿no crees?

-Sí…- dijo Kurt ausentemente- pero… ¿por qué no vino Blaine?

-Porque le dije que no viniera- contesto Nathan- antes hazme un favor ¿sí?

-¿Cuál contestó Kurt la mar de intrigado?

-Lee esto- dijo Nathan felizmente poniendo sobre las manos de Kurt el cuadernito azul de Blaine- puede que aquí haya una historia que te interese y que no te deje ninguna duda sobre los sentimientos de cierto torpe por si todavía las tienes.

-¡Nathan!- dijo Kurt- no puedo, yo… esto es de Blaine y…

-Es tuyo también- dijo Nate sonriéndole a Kurt- Blaine me lo dio hace poco, él cree que lo destruí. Esa historia es el camino que tuvo que recorrer hacia su estrella, una estrella bastante torpe debo decirte pero… es tu historia Kurt, la tuya y la de Blaine. Léela, por favor, léela con el corazón y todo cambiará. Si aún te faltan fuerzas para poder hacer un cambio, esas palabras te la darán… y si eso sucede, todo volverá a la normalidad y Blaine y tú podrán escribir una historia juntos ¿no crees?

-Pero Nate- dijo Kurt abrazando el cuaderno de Blaine sobre su pecho- ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué intentas ayudarme si he sido un tonto, si…?

-Sí, lo fuiste- dijo Nate- gran cosa. Toda la gente del planeta actúa como idiota alguna vez en su vida y ¿adivina qué? El mundo no se detiene. Kurt, creo que ya te castigaste demasiado tiempo. Sólo libérate y ve en busca de la felicidad, sin miedo… Además, hago esto porque quiero a Blaine, porque te quiero a ti y porque… porque es la única forma en la que otra persona puede entender que también lo quiero a él, sin importarme nada.

-Nathan…- dijo Kurt- ¿no me digas que tú…?

-Sí- dijo Nate con una sonrisa triste- y de verdad no espero que lo entiendas, pero así es…

-Perdóname Nate- dijo Kurt- yo no sabía que también estaba lastimándote a ti. Yo no quería, pero… gracias Nate, sé que no lo merezco, sé que tú eres mil veces mejor que yo pero…

-El amor no se trata de saber quién es mejor Kurt- dijo Nate- uno no lo elige, somos elegidos por él así que… deja de llorar, lee esa historia y entonces, sabré que todo esto habrá valido la pena.

-Él tampoco merece que lo quieras así- dijo Kurt- de verdad Nate, no lo merece.

-No, quizá no- dijo Nate con un profundo suspiro- pero no puedo evitarlo y si puedo lograr que él me entienda… todo este enredo habrá valido la pena, pero, eso no pasará si tú… si tú no eres valiente.

-Lo seré Nate- dijo Kurt- de verdad, lo seré…

-Eso espero- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes con verdadero anhelo- y ¿Kurt?

-¿Sí?

-Una vez que termines de leer esa historia, asegúrate de correr a los brazos de Blaine ¿sí?

-¿Y él querrá que lo haga?- dijo Kurt con un poco de miedo.

-¿Ves por qué tienes que leer esa historia?- dijo Nate con un suspiro profundo- cuando llegues a la última palabra ahí escrita, lo sabrás, no habrá más dudas: tú siempre has pertenecido a los brazos de Blaine.

Y sin dar lugar a una réplica, Nathan se alejó de Kurt con paso rápido y el chico lo miró irse sintiendo como la calma comenzaba a invadir su corazón. El chico pasó sus dedos sobre la tapa de terciopelo azul que contenía en sí los pensamientos y por tanto, una gran parte del corazón de Blaine Anderson. Kurt decidió que sería mejor hacerle caso a Nathan y sentándose en una de las banquitas, abrió el cuaderno donde la elegante caligrafía de Blaine comenzaba diciendo:

"_Te he encontrado, te he encontrado y si tú eres mi estrella y aunque no tengo ni la más mínima posibilidad de lograrlo, quisiera ser tu cielo…"_

Kurt sintió que la sangre volvía a fluir por todo su cuerpo cuando terminó de leer aquella primera carta, porque, Blaine escribía siempre dirigiéndose a él. Contándole acerca de sus miedos, de sus alegrías, de la enorme dicha que sentía cuando podía estar a su lado sin importar nada más que su compañía.

Kurt pasaba de las lágrimas a las sonrisas dulces a medida que las palabras de Blaine avanzaban. El chico de los ojos color avellana le hacía pensar a Kurt que estaba volviendo a vivir cada uno de esos momentos que Blaine describía: su fin de semana en Dalton, su viaje a Nueva York, aquella vez que durmieron juntos en el laberinto, la primera vez que se besaron… Blaine lo describía todo con una mezcla de ternura infinita y un amor tan palpable, que Kurt sentía que podía volver a besar y abrazar a Blaine con sólo volver a leer esas palabras.

Era increíble que Blaine lo amara de ese modo, era de verdad imposible que alguien pudiera verlo como Blaine podía mirarlo a él. Sí, él sabía que se había equivocado pero Nathan Bailey tenía razón: lo hecho, hecho estaba, lo que sí podía modificar era ese presente que como el cielo gris que había gobernado el día entero, poco a poco se iba aclarando dejando ver trozos de cielo azul. Azul como ese pequeño cuaderno que era la mejor prueba de que Kurt amaba y era amado por un ser maravilloso. El muchacho de los ojos azules, terminó de leer la última carta siendo consciente de que aún le quedaban muchas más por descubrir pero, con eso era suficiente. Los pensamientos de Blaine le habían dado la fuerza que necesitaba.

-Él ha estado siempre conmigo- dijo en voz alta- siempre, está dentro de mí…

Cerrando el cuaderno y volviendo a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza contra su corazón que se sentía resucitado de pronto, Kurt comenzó a correr hacia el auditorio con el aroma a tierra húmeda llenando sus pulmones. Ese era el aroma de la esperanza y esperanza era todo lo que Kurt Hummel había encontrado en esas hojas de papel que sostenía con tanta fuerza. El chico no fue consciente del tiempo que le había tomado llegar al auditorio, pero sonrió con fuerza cuando miró a Blaine, parado frente a uno de los ventanales, mirando el cielo despejado que dejaba ver el crepúsculo con toda su belleza y esplendor.

Kurt sonrió al mirar la cara de Blaine iluminada por esos rosas y violetas de las últimas luces del día, y sin hacer ruido, se quedó quieto en la puerta cuando sus oídos pudieron captar que Blaine empezaba a cantar una canción sólo acompañada por el eco del silencio y los latidos de su corazón:

_If I talk real slowly, if I try real hard to make my point dear that you have my heart.  
Here I go, I'll tell you, what you already know.  
If you love me with all of your heart. If you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe.  
You'll never have to go to work. You'll spend every day shining your light my way._

_If I talk real slowly ,if I hold your hand  
if you look real closely my love you might understand._

_Here I go, I'll tell you, what you already know.  
If you love me with all of you are, if you love me, I'll make you a star in my universe,  
you'll never have to go to work. __You'll spend every day, shining your light my way._

Cuando Blaine terminó su canción con un profundo suspiro, Kurt fue consciente de que nuevas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero no eran ya lágrimas de dolor. Blaine lo amaba y por fin había podido entenderlo.

-Yo soy esa estrella Blaine- pensó el chico- yo soy tu estrella porque también te amo…

Y pensando que ya nada en el mundo tenía más sentido que esa declaración, Kurt dio media vuelta y salió del auditorio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios que habían extrañado sentirse de aquel modo. Kurt corrió a su habitación, pues tenía que planear muchas cosas. Al día siguiente sería el ensayo general del musical de primavera.

Al día siguiente, Kurt podría volver a los brazos de Blaine, pero iba a hacer aquello de la forma correcta, de una forma inolvidable. Y todo lo que viniera después, lo enfrentaría con la ayuda de la mirada de Blaine, de su calor, de su abrazo. Eso es lo que haría porque Blaine sólo le estaba pidiendo que lo amara y eso, siempre, desde el primer momento en el que lo viera cantar en el laberinto, había sido así. Lo amaba y no necesitaba otro motivo para ser valiente. Era hora de quitarse las cadenas y volar en libertad junto a Blaine. Así de sencillo parecía todo ahora…

* * *

Las luces del auditorio estaban bajas. Aunque era todavía lo suficientemente temprano para que los rayos del sol iluminaran el recinto, Wes se había encargado de colgar de las ventanas espesas cortinas que cubrían el paso de la luz. Todo tenía que ser perfecto en ese ensayo general, que, aunque era el primero, tenía que salir bien porque era el único que el director de Dalton, un hombre de cabello oscuro que estaba sentado en la primera fila del recinto, esperando que la nueva escena se desarrollara ante sus ojos, podría ver.

La verdad era que aquellos muchachos del coro habían superado sus expectativas: no se arrepentía para nada de haberles encomendado la enorme tarea de preparar un musical, ese musical.

Lo cierto era que el joven Smythe de verdad estaba deslumbrante en su papel de Erik, el fantasma atormentado y mentor musical de la bella Christine, una Christine que era capaz de arrebatar el aliento siendo interpretada por el joven Hummel que, ataviado con el bonito traje blanco y la capa roja que colgaba de sus hombros, estaba parado en medio del escenario, mirando hacia el vacio con gesto preocupado.

Esa era la escena en la que Raoul y ella cantarían por fin su amor. Esa era la escena en la que, sobre la terraza del teatro, su historia tendría un inicio por fin. Realmente, parecía que Wes había cuidado cada detalle de la escenografía para aquella escena, una de las más bellas de todo el musical.

La terraza cubierta de nieve artificial, iluminada por unos pequeños farolillos daba la impresión de ser real. Incluso habían podido hacer una representación de una estatua, detrás de la cual Sebastian, vestido con su impecable traje negro y una máscara blanca que cubría la mitad de su rostro, observaría la escena que se desarrollaría a continuación.

La nieve artificial seguía cayendo lentamente mientras Kurt, metido de forma completa en el papel de Christine, respiraba agitadamente, esperando ¿qué sería de ella si Raoul no venía? ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad tenía que resignarse a vivir en las sombras que le proponía Erik?

Los violines de la orquesta de Westerville, que Wes había contratado para amenizar el musical, empezaron a sonar suavemente cuando la figura de Blaine, vestido con un hermoso traje oscuro y viéndose realmente apuesto apareció en el escenario.

El joven se sentía un poco agitado, como siempre le ocurría cuando tenía que presentarse ante el público que, aunque esta vez no eran más que los Warblers, los chicos del club de danza y la plantilla de profesores de Dalton, igual le hacían sentirse inquieto al mismo tiempo que le hacían pensar que ese era el lugar en el que tenía que estar.

Blaine caminaba lentamente hacia Kurt. Aquella era una de las escenas del musical que más le había gustado ensayar. Aquella era para él, la más hermosa canción de todo el musical y el resonar de los instrumentos de la orquesta que introducía aquella melodía le hacían sentir una fuerza enorme que rodeaba a cuantas personas lo estaban viendo. Un silencio expectante los llenaba a todos. Kurt podía sentir el alocado latido de su corazón a medida que Blaine se acercaba a él, podía sentirlo cada vez más cerca, uno, dos, tres pasos más y Blaine lo envolvería en sus brazos. Cuatro, cinco, él era Christine Daeé ahora y por fin, el vizconde Raoul de Chagny había llegado a rescatarla de las sombras.

Blaine tomó a Kurt en sus brazos y sintió dentro de él la misma calma que siempre lo envolvía al realizar aquel acto. Lentamente, Kurt se dio la vuelta en ellos y tomando sus manos, lo miró con tanto amor que Blaine supo en seguida que no estaba actuando. Aquello era real, aquella mirada era para Blaine, no para Raoul. Ellos dos habían dejado de actuar, en realidad nunca habían tenido que hacerlo.

Bien es cierto que hasta ese día, habían tenido que pretender amarse bajo otro nombre y sólo en el escenario, pero en ese momento, en ese instante en el que solo los violines de la orquesta parecían estar acompañándolos, esa fina línea que separaba la realidad de la ficción se había desvanecido y ya no eran Christine y Raoul, eran simplemente Kurt y Blaine, mirándose como si lo hicieran por primera y última vez, como si sólo la mirada del otro existiera en ese enorme universo…

Todo mundo podía sentir la fuerza del sentimiento que unía a aquellos dos muchachos. Las personas que miraban el desarrollo de la escena se sentían atrapadas por la magia que ellos estaban creando sin decir nada, simplemente con el poder de su mirada.

Incluso Sebastian se había dado cuenta de que aquello era más que una actuación pero no importaba. Eso sólo era posible ahí, sólo… el joven Smythe dejó caer sobre la nieve la rosa que llevaba entre las manos como era su deber y después, los ojos de todos los presentes se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Kurt y Blaine, quienes, tomados de la mano, caminaban hacia el centro del escenario y una vez llegados ahí, la voz de Blaine comenzó a escucharse con ese timbre aterciopelado que era capaz de dejar sin aliento a los presentes, iniciando por fin, la canción en la que le decía a Kurt que la oscuridad había terminado ya:

_No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you my words will warm and calm you._

Kurt escuchaba cantar a Blaine y sentía dentro de su ser que ya había escuchado esas palabras antes ¿cuántas veces Blaine no se las había repetido? Siempre, siempre le había dicho aquello de mil formas y solo ahora era consciente de ellas. Ahora que Blaine le sonreía suavemente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla y limpiaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por ella, parte del papel que tenía que desempeñar. Kurt lo miraba con verdadera adoración, pero así era siempre que Blaine cantaba, que Blaine sonreía, que Blaine estaba ahí para él. El chico de los ojos color avellana, se acercó un poco más a Kurt para poder seguir cantando:

_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . ._

Kurt sabía que era su turno de cantar, pero sentía el corazón tan anegado de dicha y de dulzura que de verdad sentía que su voz no podría salir como tenía que hacerlo. Quería hacer lo que tenía planeado hacer en ese justo instante pero... la consciencia de que ese era el único ensayo general que el director podía ver, lo hicieron contenerse, y sin dejar de mirar a Blaine a los ojos, inundó el auditorio son su mágica voz respondiendo a las promesas de Raoul:

_Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime.  
Say you need me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true._

_That's all I ask of you . . ._

Blaine tomó a Kurt entre sus brazos una vez más como lo sugería la escena, pero todos se dieron cuenta de que el abrazo duraba más de lo que habían tenido contemplado y sin embargo, ni siquiera Wes que los miraba detrás del telón pudo hacer algo. Si ellos dos querían hacerlo de ese modo, que así fuera. Mientras Blaine sostenía a Kurt entre sus brazos y Sebastian los miraba desde su lugar en la escena con verdadera amargura y no solo la propia de su papel, Blaine volvió a cantar una vez más:

_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light.  
You're safe: No one will find you, your fears are far behind you . . ._

_All I want is freedom_- cantó Kurt mientras se zafaba del abrazo de Blaine para mirarlo a los ojos con una resplandeciente sonrisa- _a world with no more night . . . and you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ._

Y Blaine le respondió cantando, mientras lo tomaba otra vez entre sus brazos y él apoyaba su cabeza bajo la barbilla del chico de los ojos color avellana:

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, Iet me lead you from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you . . ._

Kurt giro su cabeza suavemente hacia Blaine, quien seguía sonriendo con verdadera dicha y de ese modo, sintiendo como su Mirada se perdía en aquel firmamento color avellana, cantó su parte de la canción:

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word and I will follow you . . ._

Blaine giro suavemente a Kurt entre sus brazos, lentamente, sin alejarse mucho de él. Los dos muchachos eran conscientes de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, eso era lo máximo que Wes les había permitido hacer.

Pero tal parecía que las ordenes de Wes poco a poco se habían ido olvidando también dentro de ese mundo que habían creado con la fuerza del sentimiento que los unía y de ese dueto, de ese musical, que solo se había convertido en la excusa para estar cerca el uno del otro. Habían roto cualquier barrera que los separaba gracias a eso y ahora, mientras sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en los ojos del otro, mientras sus alientos rosaban la piel del otro haciéndole sentir con solo ese gesto toda la alegría que les había estado negada en esos días unieron sus voces para cantar:

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ._

_Say you love me- _cantó Kurt…

_You know, I do_- respondió Blaine

_Love me, that´s all I ask of you_- cantaron nuevamente los dos.

Todo mundo, recordaría aquel momento como un extraño instante en el que el tiempo pareció haberse congelado. Kurt, sabía que ese era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer y olvidándolo todo, las indicaciones, los mandatos, las ordenes de todo mundo, sin pensarlo mucho, venció la distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Blaine y se unió al chico de los ojos color avellana en un beso dulce y no por ello menos hermoso. Los dos sentían que estaban flotando, que la nieve artificial que caía a su alrededor era nieve de verdad. La misma nieve que había contemplado su primer beso y Blaine estaba feliz de que no hubiera sido el último.

Había pasado casi una eternidad – al menos así se había sentido para ellos- desde la última vez que sus bocas se habían unido de aquel modo. Y nada más importaba ahora. Ni para ellos, ni para el público que no había podido contener el suspiro generalizado al contemplar ese beso que no parecía querer tener un final. Los dos chicos sabían que aquel beso tendría consecuencias pero ¿qué más daba? Se amaban, y lo que viniera después era una nimiedad en contra de la contundencia de esa enorme verdad.

Blaine no quería que aquel beso se terminara, ni Kurt tampoco. Pero la conciencia de estar siendo observados y de que esa acción no correspondía a lo planeado, hicieron que se separaran para poder cantar juntos nuevamente, la parte final de la canción, mientras Sebastian, seguía mirándolos fijamente, sabiendo que de algún modo, había sido vencido y no sólo en el musical. Blaine y Kurt se tomaron de la mano una vez más y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, unieron sus voces para terminar de forma magistral aquel dueto:

_**Anywhere you go let me go too . . . Love me, that's all I ask of you.**_

Cuando terminaron de cantar, Blaine volvió a besar los labios de Kurt sabiendo que aquel había sido el final de las sombras para ellos dos también. Algo de ese beso le había dicho que Kurt por fin se había decidido a creerle, a amarlo, a amarse sin importar nada. Blaine sabía que después de eso tendrían que enfrentarse a la tormenta, pero la cercanía del cuerpo de Kurt, el dulce y embriagante sabor de sus labios que aún podía sentir en su boca hacían que todas esas cosas fueran menos que nada.

Blaine se separó lentamente de él para recibir el enorme aplauso de la gente congregada en el auditorio. Los dos chicos volvieron a la realidad de forma súbita, sonriéndose tranquilamente. Blaine lo tomó de la mano y así, juntos, hicieron una reverencia al público que los observaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Ni Wes, que por un minuto había temido la ira del director parecía preocupado ahora. La cara del director estaba adornada con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Lo cierto era, que parecía todo menos enojado por lo que sus ojos habían visto.

-Bien hecho Hummel, Anderson- dijo el hombre con una reverencia, antes de empezar a caminar a la salida del auditorio.

-Pero señor- gritó Wes antes de que el director saliera- todavía no termina, si esto… si esto le ha molestado podemos cambiarlo, estoy seguro de que Kurt y Blaine…

-Con lo que he visto es suficiente Montgomery- dijo el director con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha- y no te atrevas a cambiar nada de lo que he visto, así es maravilloso. Felicidades chicos, su musical será un éxito.

Todos los Warblers sonrieron al mismo tiempo al escuchar las palabras del director y se empezaron a felicitar unos a otros entre sonrisas, gritos y muestras de alegría. Y muchos de los Warblers, también festejaban por la felicidad de esos dos chicos que podían hacer llorar hasta a las piedras con la perfecta armonía de sus voces.

La verdad era que aquel musical era mágico por Blaine y Kurt, por esos dos chicos que seguían mirándose sin decir nada, sin soltarse de la mano. Ellos sólo sabían que por fin estaban juntos, y que esa vez, sería para siempre, para que nadie más en la vida los pudiera volver a separar.

Sólo Nathan Bailey, que, aunque se sentía sumamente dichoso porque sabía que Blaine había recuperado a su estrella por fin, parecía preocupado en medio de la algarabía general de sus compañeros que incluso bromeaban con los miembros de la orquesta. El chico empezó a pasear sus ojos verdes por todo el recinto, buscándolo a él, a la persona que había amado desde la primera vez que sus pies pisaran Dalton. Pero él no estaba ahí, él se había ido, seguramente a intentar cometer una tontería y él tenía que detenerlo porque si no lo hacía, nada habría valido la pena. Y no importaba lo que el mundo le dijera, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que todos le dijeran que merecía ser amado y amar a otra persona mejor.

Nathan amaba a Sebastian Smythe sin saber por qué, pero así era y la única cosa que importaba es que él no estaba ahí y que tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible _¿Dónde estás Sebastian? _pensaba el chico, mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente lejos de todo aquel ambiente festivo.

Mientras caminaba intentando imaginar dónde podría estar Sebastian y evaluando cada rincón como si esperara verlo aparecer detrás de cada nueva puerta que abría, Nathan sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que salvar a esa estrella también y de ese modo, terminar con el último rescoldo de esas sombras en las que se negaba a vivir y en las que Sebastian tampoco tenía por qué estar ni un minuto más.

El joven Bailey siguió caminando sin ponerse a pensar en nada que no fuera dar con el joven Smythe. El mundo podía hablar lo que quisiera, podía juzgarlo y llamarlo tonto pero el sólo estaba seguro de lo que sentía y como lo había hecho toda su vida: nada iba a conseguir que se detuviera…

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Hold my heart- Sara Bareilles**

**I won´t give up- Jason Mraz**

**For you- Angus & Julia Stone**

**All I ask of you- The phantom of the opera soundtrack**

**NdA: Les dije que no puedo hacerlos sufrir mucho tiempo :3**


	15. Un suspiro en la tormenta

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Un suspiro en la tormenta.**

El joven Smythe había salido sigilosamente del auditorio, apurando el paso. No sabía a dónde ir pero estaba seguro de que no quería seguir viendo aquel espectáculo. Sí, había perdido y ¿ahora qué? ciertamente sus planes habían llegado hasta el feliz momento en el que Anderson estaría sufriendo, nunca había ido más allá. Y la verdad era que no sabía que más hacer. La única cosa que mantenía a Kurt a su lado, la única cosa que le permitiría seguir con todo lo que había planeado se había desvanecido en un solo segundo sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el mundo seguía tratándolo de aquel modo tan injusto? ¿Por qué no podía tener nada para él, algo que pudiera llamar suyo?

El joven se metió rápidamente a su habitación y puso el seguro a la puerta. Ahí nadie iba a encontrarlo, después de todo, estaba seguro que en medio de la felicidad idiota que reinaría entre todos sus compañeros, no sólo por lo bien que habían logrado hacer el musical, sino por la felicidad que les causaría ver a Kurt y a Anderson juntos, todos terminarían olvidándose de él, como siempre lo hacían, como era mejor para todo el universo.

Sebastian estaba enojado, sentía dentro de sí una rabia enorme que llenaba hasta la última de sus células. Quería dañar a alguien, quería… quería escapar de él mismo, porque tal parecía que a la única persona a la que había podido dañar siempre era a él mismo y eso le daba más rabia aún.

Nadie podía entenderlo, nadie. Porque todos siempre querían causarle daño, todos querían destruirlo y era su deber impedir que eso sucediera pero ahora… ahora no había podido, y todo era culpa de Anderson, todo era la culpa de ese idiota y sus canciones, de ese estúpido que podía tenerlo todo sólo con una mirada. Anderson había podido hacer que Kurt lo amara por la razón más idiota del mundo: simplemente existir, estar ahí.

Aquello era injusto, porque él quería que Kurt lo amara a él, que Kurt lo mirara como siempre miraba a Blaine Anderson, como nunca nadie lo había mirado a él como… está bien, pensó el joven mientras golpeaba con un fuerte puñetazo una de las paredes de la habitación haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran, está bien, había existido alguien, alguien lo había mirado así pero… pero eso ya no importaba porque ese alguien también se había alejado de él, también lo había dejado. Y a él no tenía nada que reprocharle porque Sebastian había sido quien lo había alejado. Porque era mejor así y porque él no era Kurt Hummel.

Kurt siempre había sido como el premio inalcanzable, como la única cosa que no podía tener y que por lo tanto ansiaba con toda el alma. Ciertamente era su amigo, y Sebastian disfrutaba como nadie haciendo creer a los demás que su relación con Kurt era algo más. Porque Kurt era alguien a quien todos querían, porque Kurt era la única forma de sentirse valioso y lo había logrado, con mentiras, dañando a medio mundo, pero lo había logrado. Y Anderson, otra vez Anderson se los había ganado a todos.

Blaine había ganado un lugar en la Real Academia de Música de Londres y él no. Anderson era amado por Kurt, Kurt lo amaba a él más que a nada en el mundo y no a él. Incluso los Warblers, antes amigos suyos lo odiaban ahora, Anderson los tenía en sus manos también y él estaba ahí, en medio de esa habitación, sintiéndose asfixiado por una realidad que ya no sabía cómo manejar y con una rabia enorme que simplemente se estrellaba con cualquier objeto que se cruzaba en su camino.

Las sabanas de las camas volaron por la habitación junto con las almohadas que se estrellaron en el suelo y en las ventanas. Sebastian tomó el escritorio y lo volteó sin importar que sobre él estuvieran sus trabajos de la semana y los de Kurt. Cualquier objeto que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino terminaba estrellándose en el suelo, vuelto un montón de pedazos, pero Sebastian se sentía así: roto, sin valor, sólo una ceniza más, menos que un trozo de cristal.

El chico no podía hacer nada más que seguir gritando sin que nadie lo escuchara, sólo quería seguir destruyendo porque era lo único que sabía hacer. Quería encontrar ahora una forma de hacer sufrir a Kurt y a Blaine, a los dos. De no dejarlos en paz, de no dejar que fueran felices porque no podían serlo si él no lo era. La verdad era que haberle dicho a Kurt que de dejarlo acabaría con su vida había sido más una metáfora que la insinuación de hacerlo de verdad. Y parecía cierto que Sebastian ya no sentía más vida dentro de él, sólo rabia, sólo ese enorme coraje que no se iba a detener hasta que pudiera dañar a ese par de idiotas que se habían burlado de él otra vez, sólo eso.

El chico miró su imagen en el espejo y lo que vio ahí, esos ojos llenos de rencor, sus labios torcidos en una mueca de desprecio absoluto y sus mejillas lívidas, sin ningún color, lo hicieron levantarse y estrellar su mano contra esa superficie de cristal que se encargaba de recordarle que no podía ser más que esa miserable imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

Sebastian no recordaba ya el momento en el que se había perdido pero tampoco le importaba. Simplemente se quedó parado en medio del caos en el que se había convertido su alcoba y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras el dolor de su mano herida por la que escurrían finas pero rápidas gotas de sangre, lo hacía entrar en una extraña calma. Fue entonces cuando el chico posó su mirada en un objeto que le había pasado desapercibido minutos antes. Se trataba de un pequeño cuaderno de terciopelo azul que yacía abierto en medio del suelo, como si sólo para él hubiera estado abierto.

Sebastian tomó una de las mantas regadas en el suelo, la envolvió sin ningún cuidado sobre su mano derecha, tratando de contener la leve hemorragia y se dirigió hacia aquel cuadernillo. Cuando lo tomó son su mano sana, comenzó a pasar sus ojos por las palabras ahí escritas y una sonrisa horrible se pintó en sus labios.

No podía creerlo, aquello no podía ser cierto porque era demasiado bueno. Sin buscarlo, cuando pensaba que ya no le quedaba ningún as bajo la manga, se le presentaba de esa forma tan sencilla una forma de seguir atormentando a Blaine Anderson ¡Y de qué forma lo haría!

Aquella era una oportunidad sin precedentes para ponerlo en ridículo. Sebastian se levanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la sala del coro. El chico caminaba con una sonrisa en los labios que delataba su emoción anticipada ante la perspectiva de burlarse una vez más de Anderson. Él sabía que después de eso ya no habría nada más para él pero ¿qué más daba? Nadie le quitaría esa última satisfacción y si el castigo que tenía que pagar por eso era la nada, iba a ser muy bienvenida.

* * *

La lluvia había vuelto a caer sobre Westerville mientras el chico de los ojos verdes seguía caminando sin rumbo por la Academia Dalton. Nathan había alertado a todos los Warblers acerca de la desaparición de Sebastian. Lo cierto es que a ninguno de sus compañeros parecía importarles tanto como a él, pero se había conformado con que la gran mayoría de ellos se hubiera unido a su infructuosa búsqueda desesperada.

Nathan había buscado en todos los lugares imaginables de la academia. El auto de Sebastian seguía en el estacionamiento de Dalton, por lo que el chico de los ojos verdes estaba seguro de que tenía que encontrarlo dentro de la Academia, pero ¿dónde? Esa era la pregunta de millón de dólares, la única pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta. Y la verdad es que ya no sabía que más hacer, dónde más buscar. Aunque Kurt le había mencionado de forma rápida muchos de los lugares a los que Sebastian solía ir, en ninguno de ellos lo había podido encontrar. Nathan estaba rogándole a todos los dioses que quisieran escucharlo que por favor, nada le hubiera pasado a Sebastian. Kurt le había contado ya lo que el chico Smythe le había jurado que haría si lo dejaba, pero Nathan confiaba en que eso sólo hubiera sido una amenaza y nada más.

No era posible perder a Sebastian de ese modo, de verdad no lo era porque si una vez lo había dejado, si una vez se había alejado de él aunque hacerlo le había costado la más terrible herida en su corazón, ya no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Los motivos que lo llevaron a rendirse eran muchos y en ese justo instante, ninguno de ellos le parecía ya valido. Sólo quería encontrar a Sebastian y decirle que ese era el momento en el que tendría que escucharlo, ese era el momento en el que Nathan no le iba a permitir irse, no lo haría. Una voz preocupada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento haciéndolo saltar en medio de la soledad que hasta hacia unos minutos lo había acompañado.

-Nate- dijo Blaine algo agitado al llegar a él- ¿lo encontraste?

-No Blainey- dijo el chico con una mueca cansada- ¿Y Kurt?

-Está en el segundo piso con Jeff, pero tampoco nadie lo ha visto allá. Ya recorrí todos los jardines, el laberinto y nada… ¿a dónde más quieres que vaya?

-¿Quién busca en la planta baja? ¿En el tercer piso?

-Abajo están Nick y David. Wes fue a avisarles a todos que si lo ven lo detengan haga lo que haga. Incluso los profesores están alerta Nate, pero nada, nadie sabe dónde puede estar.

-Ve de nuevo a los jardines Blainey- dijo Nate exhalando un suspiro de impotencia- y gracias amigo, sé que no entiendes nada de esto, pero gracias.

-No te preocupes- dijo Blaine abrazando rápidamente a Nathan cuyos ojos verdes estaban opacos por la preocupación.

Ciertamente Blaine aún no era capaz de asimilar que Nathan amara a aquel patán, pero así era y Nathan era su amigo y eso era lo único que importaba. No importaba a quién eligiera, Blaine siempre lo seguiría queriendo y apoyando en todo como Nathan lo había hecho con él.

-¿Me perdonas por no haberte dicho nada?- dijo Nate cuando Blaine se separo de él- es que, de verdad no quería añadir más pesares a tu existencia, y bueno, sé que Sebastian no es tu persona favorita del mundo pero él… él no siempre fue así, al menos no conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes, Nate?- preguntó Blaine un poco perplejo- ¿me lo contarás algún día?

-Lo haré Blainey- contestó Nate con una sonrisa triste- pero no ahora, tenemos que encontrarlo, tengo que encontrarlo Blaine, tengo que rescatarlo de esa oscuridad en la que está atrapado. Ha sufrido mucho, sé que te cuesta creer que alguien como él pueda sufrir pero de verdad lo ha hecho y yo ya no quiero que lo haga. Sí Blainey, una vez lo dejé solo, pero ya no más, yo quiero que se dé cuenta de que es una estrella también y de que yo… yo…

La voz del joven Bailey se quebró y Blaine no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo otra vez. Blaine no había visto llorar a Nathan en mucho tiempo, vaya, Nathan no era del tipo de chico que llorara muy seguido. Pero ahora lo hacía, y esa escena rompía el corazón de Blaine también porque nadie más en el mundo merecía ser feliz como ese chico que ahora temblaba entre sus brazos, llorando de miedo, de desesperanza y de rabia al no poder hacer algo por la persona que amaba.

Blaine dejó que el llanto del chico continuara por unos minutos más y después, Blaine limpió las lágrimas de su amigo como él había hecho muchas veces cuando eran niños y Blaine tropezaba en la hierba o alguien lo molestaba en el colegio por su mal habito de cantar en cualquier lugar.

-¿Sabes, Nate?- dijo Blaine mientras Nathan trataba de calmarse- una vez, un chico muy valiente me dijo que nadie en el mundo lo iba a detener para cumplir sus sueños, nadie. Quizá yo no pueda entender esto del todo pero sí sé lo que es amar a alguien y tú me enseñaste a no rendirme, a luchar por él. No importa como sea Sebastian, Nate, de verdad no importa. Pero, ven, vamos a encontrarlo te lo prometo. No descansaré hasta que lo encuentres y harás que vuelva a creer en todo Nate, tú le vas a mostrar todo lo que quieres mostrarle. Yo lo sé, pero ven, no llores, yo nunca sé qué decir cuando alguien está llorando pero…

-Pero siempre me haces sonreír con tus torpes discursos Blainey- dijo Nate limpiando las lagrimas de sus mejillas- yo… lo siento es sólo que es algo frustrante no encontrarlo, sólo estoy cansado y tengo miedo Blaine ¿qué tal si después de todo ha hecho lo que le dijo a Kurt que haría?

-No, no digas eso, no pudo haber hecho nada, si algo así hubiera ocurrido ya lo sabríamos. Lo encontraremos- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa de absoluta seguridad- quizá es sólo que no hemos estado buscando bien…

-Eso, es eso- dijo Nathan tratando de convencerse de las palabras de su amigo que a pesar de todo, le quitaban peso a su corazón- gracias Blainey, ve a los jardines otra vez, por favor.

-¡Blaine! ¡Nathan!- se escuchó la voz de Kurt gritando en la distancia. El chico lucia muy agitado pero no tanto como para ser el portador de malas y angustiantes noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre Kurt?- dijo Nathan adelantándose a Blaine que se apresuraba a tomar de la mano al chico de los ojos azules.

-¡Jeff!- dijo Kurt antes de tomar aire para poder hablar- Sebastian… Jeff lo encontró en la sala del coro, está ahí pero…

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Nate dándose de topes en la pared mentalmente. Ciertamente había buscado en todos los lugares de la academia, en todos, menos en los lugares obvios.

-Es mejor que vayamos para allá- dijo Kurt sin soltar a Blaine y evitando mirarlo a los ojos – esto, es que… ¡Fue mi culpa!

-¿Por qué Kurt?- dijo Blaine suavemente- no fue tu culpa, él sólo…

-Blaine- dijo el chico con sus ojos azules llenos de pesar- Blaine, perdóname, yo no quería que él lo viera, yo no quería.

-Kurt- dijo Nathan con mucho cuidado- ¿él está bien?

-Sí- dijo el chico haciendo que Nathan soltara el aire contenido por el miedo- sí pero…

-Bueno, no importa- dijo Nathan comenzando a correr hacia el tercer piso de la academia- tengo que encontrarlo.

Y sin decir más el chico de los ojos verdes comenzó a correr como si todo el universo dependiera de esa carrera, y la verdad era que eso era precisamente lo que Nathan Bailey sentía al correr, que en esa carrera su mundo entero estaba en juego. De cada paso, de cada latido en su corazón dependía la realización de aquel sueño que por mucho tiempo había permanecido adormecido en su interior.

Adormecido, pero no muerto porque a pesar de que el mundo entero le demostrara día con día que nada de eso podía ser real, la esperanza nunca se había ido de su corazón y ella era la que siempre le susurraba con voz trémula que no debía rendirse, que llegaría el momento en el que su sueño florecería. Pues bien, Nate pensaba que ese momento por fin había llegado y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que se fuera.

Blaine miró la alocada carrera de su amigo y suspiró. No podía evitar sentirse preocupado. Aunque Nathan lo amaba, no podía quitarse la imagen de Sebastian como otra cosa que no fuera un patán, el responsable de su sufrimiento por esos meses y sobre todo el causante ahora de la infelicidad de su mejor amigo. El chico volteó a mirar a Kurt, quien desde que Nathan se fuera estaba terriblemente callado.

-No temas- le dijo Blaine con una dulce sonrisa- Nate sabe lo que hace, y bueno, no creo que Sebastian pueda hacerle más daño.

-No es Nathan a quien quiere dañar- dijo Kurt- no es a él, eso lo sé pero… Blaine, tienes que acompañarme, sé que después de esto querrás odiarme pero…

-No puedo odiarte- dijo Blaine tomándolo en sus brazos- ¿todavía no te queda claro?

-Ya lo sé- dijo Kurt con un suspiro- pero, esto es distinto, ven Blaine…

Y sin decir más, el joven de los ojos azules tomó a Blaine de la mano y lo guio hacia la sala del coro, en el tercer piso. Blaine hubiera pensado que Nathan querría estar solo con Sebastian, pero se encontró con que la mayoría de los Warblers que buscaban a Sebastian estaban ahí reunidos, mirando al odioso Warbler que estaba sentado a la orilla de la chimenea, con una horrible sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, una mano mal vendada que dejaba ver manchas de sangre y un objeto azul que hizo que Blaine palideciera a un grado extremo cuando lo miró sobre el regazo de Sebastian: era su cuaderno azul y Sebastian se divertía quemando una por una sus páginas en la chimenea.

Todos los chicos voltearon a mirar a Blaine con una mezcla de pena y de total impotencia. Sebastian llevaba al menos veinte minutos con aquel extraño ritual en el que primero leía con tono afectado una de las cartas de Blaine a Kurt para después reírse de ellas y lanzarlas al fuego.

Ni siquiera Nathan, quien había llegado hacia poco, había sabido que hacer con aquella situación, en primer lugar porque en aquella sala había reunida mucha gente y en segundo, porque la destrucción de los pensamientos de Blaine a manos del joven Smythe era en parte responsabilidad suya. Él le había dado ese cuaderno a Kurt y ahora…

Cuando Blaine entró en la sala, como en un trance hipnótico, soltando la mano de Kurt y caminando lentamente hacia Sebastian, pareció que todos los chicos habían dejado de respirar. No se oía más que la risa intermitente de Sebastian y el rasgueo de las hojas al romperse y su inevitable caída en las llamas que devoraban en segundos, días y días de los pensamientos que Blaine dedicaba a su estrella. Parecía que Sebastian estaba también totalmente ajeno a su alrededor y ninguno de los Warblers sabía a ciencia cierta la razón por la que seguían en ese lugar, mirando con total repulsión las acciones del joven Smythe.

Poco a poco las hojas del cuaderno de Blaine iban desapareciendo hasta que Sebastian se topó con una hoja suelta. La desdobló con cuidado y su risa se volvió más fuerte conforme la iba leyendo. Blaine se dio cuenta en seguida que esa hoja era la más valiosa de cuantas Sebastian había ya destruido: era la carta de su madre, el único vestigio que de ella quedaba en la tierra para Blaine.

-No- dijo Blaine acercándose un poco más a él- no te permitiré que destruyas esa carta.

Todos parecieron volver a la vida con las palabras de Blaine, incluso Sebastian se giró lentamente en su asiento para burlarse del gesto preocupado del chico que lo miraba ferozmente.

De verdad era todo un placer torturar a Nerdy Anderson, era simplemente maravilloso ¿quería la estúpida carta que su madre le había escrito? No la tendría, si con ello lo hacía sufrir, qué mejor, qué mejor que Blaine Anderson perdiera algo que amaba por culpa suya, qué bello sería verlo llorando mientras las palabras de Giselle Anderson quedaban convertidas en menos que pavesa.

-Hola Nerdy- dijo Sebastian con voz desdeñosa- ¿quieres esto? Me temo que no, no te la daré, tendrás que rogarme por ella y entonces pensaré si puedo dártela o no…

-No tengo por qué discutirlo contigo- respondió Blaine firmemente- esa carta es mía, mi madre la escribió para mí y no me importa cómo ha llegado a tus manos, pero vas a dármela ¿entiendes?

-No Blainey, no- dijo Sebastian mientras jugaba con la hoja de papel entre sus dedos- aquí quien pone reglas al juego soy yo ¿para qué quieres este papel? ¿De verdad vale tanto? Mira- dijo Sebastian rasgando el papel un poco- se rompe. En realidad creo que le vendría mejor quemarse junto con todas las estupideces que escribías y que ya no existen ¿o no?

-Son mis estupideces- dijo Blaine sin disminuir ni un ápice la firmeza de su voz- dámela, nunca podrías entender algo así, tú eres despreciable…

-Yo no soy más que lo que la gente ha hecho de mi, Blainey- dijo Sebastian riendo- no me mires así, el mundo no es el lugar bello que a ti te gusta imaginar ¿sabes? A mí nadie me contó esas estupideces acerca de las estrellas, mi abuela no me contó patrañas de ese tipo, a mí nunca nadie me ha querido así y ¿sabes qué? ¡No me importa! Porque me he hecho fuerte Blainey, he podido afrontar toda la mierda de este mundo sin ponerme a llorar como una niñita como tú… porque ¿sabes? Todas esas tonterías que escribías estaban muy bien, sí, todo un argumento para una novela rosa, patética y barata como lo es tu vida. Dime algo Nerdy ¿te masturbabas pensando en Kurt mientras escribías eso? Me das asco Anderson, no sabes cuánto te desprecio. Todo este tiempo he querido hacerte sufrir, desde que me quitaste un lugar en Londres, y lo había logrado, lo había logrado pero Kurt creyó todas estas patrañas que escribías. Pero no sabe con lo que se enfrentará después ¿Me oyes Hummel? ¿Qué vas a hacer el día en el que tu cuento de hadas se termine? ¿Qué harás cuando te canses de él?

Blaine observaba a Sebastian mientras decía todas aquellas palabras y contrario a lo que hubiera esperado, no podía sentir más por él que una horrible lástima que llegaba al extremo de hacerlo querer vomitar. Aquel chico era un ser verdaderamente despreciable, pero… Blaine podía entenderlo.

Sí, a pesar de todo lo hacía porque Elena le había dicho que las personas sin amor se convertían en los verdaderos monstros de las historias de terror, esas personas que no habían conocido más que desprecio en la vida, terminaban siendo las verdaderas pesadillas de toda historia. Elena le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con aquella gente, pero que siempre había esperanza para ellos. Blaine miró a Nathan, quien a pesar de todo miraba a Sebastian como quien mira a una persona que se ahoga en el mar sin poder salvarlo. Quizá la esperanza de Sebastian Smythe se llamaba Nathan Bailey y lo que Blaine tenía que hacer ahora era tragarse su orgullo y dejar que el amor hiciera su trabajo.

Blaine suspiró cansadamente y caminó hacia Sebastian que en ningún momento había esperado que el joven Anderson hiciera algo con él. Realmente, si terminaba en el piso sangrando de la nariz, tampoco importaría. No, porque a pesar de eso Blaine perdería esa carta, claro que lo haría.

-Lo siento mucho por ti Sebastian- dijo Blaine parándose frente a él- ¿quieres destruir mis palabras? ¡Hazlo! ¿Quieres destruir la carta de mi madre? Adelante, creo que ya no importa.

-¿No? –dijo Sebastian algo sobresaltado- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque mi madre no vive en un pedazo de papel- dijo Blaine mientras tomaba la carta de la mano de Sebastian junto con su cuaderno azul y los aventaba él mismo al fuego haciendo que Sebastian abriera mucho los ojos de la sorpresa- mi madre vive en mi corazón. Mi madre vive en mí, junto con el recuerdo de mi abuela y de ese cuaderno. No me importa que quieras destruirlo todo ¡Hazlo! Hazlo una y mil veces si quieres pero eso nunca disminuirá tu miseria ¿entiendes? Cada vez que tú o alguien como tú intente destruirme, encontraré la forma de volver a construir. Ya no tengo miedo y sí, solía llorar por todo, pero ya no más. Ya no y entérate de algo, una persona muy valiosa para mí me dijo una vez que me arriesgara a vivir en vez de seguir culpando al mundo de mi miseria. Lo mismo te digo a ti, si sólo te atrevieras a mirar más allá porque, no mientas, yo sé de alguien que siempre te ha amado pero… pero hasta para eso eres un cobarde, incluso para eso no tienes el valor de volver a creer…

-¡Tú no sabes nada, Anderson!- dijo Sebastian levantándose del sillón- esas cosas son fáciles de decir cuando lo has tenido todo, dinero, una familia, amigos que te quieren y que te apoyan incondicionalmente ¿Sabes lo qué es ser la última opción siempre? ¿Sabes lo qué es que todo mundo te abandone por algo que tú no quisiste que pasara?

-Sí, lo sé… y todo eso que me dijiste que te ha faltado, apuesto a que tú también lo tuviste- dijo Blaine dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala- y aún hay alguien que te ama lo suficiente como para poder querer ayudarte y de verdad espero que lo escuches a él y más te vale que lo hagas porque si lo lastimas a él también, si te atreves a hacerle daño, esta vez no me detendré ¿entiendes?

Sebastian se quedó mirando a Blaine sin decir nada. Aquella actitud no había sido para nada la que él habría esperado. No había visto a Blaine Anderson arrastrarse de dolor. No lo había visto destruido e indefenso a sus pies ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Blaine podía hacer esas cosas? ¿Por qué ya no era tan fácil amedrentarlo? ¿Por qué? Y lo peor era que Sebastian había obtenido exactamente lo que no quería: sentirse como un idiota. Sentirse como siempre había evitado sentirse por todo cuanto hacia: responsable, el propio forjador del infierno en el que había estado perdido por tantos años.

Porque, maldita sea, Blaine Anderson tenía razón. No era cierto que antes no hubiera tenido gente que estuviera dispuesto ayudarlo, no era cierto que toda la gente quisiera dañarlo. Él lo sabía, él entendía que no había sido así pero… pero era más fácil creer que el mal estaba fuera de él y no en su alma. Era más fácil siempre ser la victima convertida en victimario. Era más fácil porque de ese modo era siempre el otro quien lo hacía sufrir.

Él se había dicho mil veces que la gente lo abandonaba justo cuando empezaba a confiar en ellas pero lo cierto era, que empezaba a querer a las personas hasta que era muy tarde, hasta que él mismo las alejaba de él.

La sala se fue vaciando poco a poco entre las miradas de reproche de los Warblers y algunas que otras palabras como _¡Idiota!_ O _¡Estúpido!_ Que se repetían sin cesar sin que él las escuchara realmente. Dentro de su cabeza sólo se escuchaba un zumbido intermitente de pensamientos inconclusos.

Sebastian Smythe se sentía totalmente destruido, como un árbol que ha sido totalmente maltratado por un huracán furioso, como un árbol al que ya no le quedaba un suelo de donde sostenerse. Se sentía algo roto, maltrecho, algo que ya nunca más podía tener remedio. Y la conciencia de que él había sido el causante de aquella tormenta, de que el huracán que había desatado tenía su nombre y rostro hacia toda aquella situación mil veces peor ¿qué le quedaba ahora? ¿Había algo por lo cual él querría seguir viviendo? El joven sólo atino a dar media vuelta y caminó hacia la ventana de la sala, la lluvia seguía cayendo gris y fría en el exterior, mientras las lagrimas que él no podía llorar seguían agolpándose en su garganta como un nudo asfixiante.

Mientras tanto, Kurt, que había mirado aquella horrible escena en silencio, había dejado que Blaine saliera de la sala sin decirle nada. El chico de los ojos azules no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación. De verdad se sentía sumamente responsable por eso porque bueno, no había sabido cuidar como era debido aquel par de objetos que eran tan valiosos para Blaine.

Él no sabía que aquella carta que no había leído, era la única cosa que la madre de Blaine había dejado para él y aunque Blaine dijera que no le dolía perderlos, Kurt sabía que no era cierto. Aunque le maravillaba ahora la valentía de Blaine, no podía evitar sentir el desasosiego que lo invadía. Blaine había perdido aquellas cosas por su culpa. Blaine había tenido que soportar todas las palabras horribles de Sebastian por él ¿cómo iba a arreglar aquello? ¿Cómo?

-Toma- le dijo Nathan sacándolo del trance en el que estaba sumido- pude salvarlas a tiempo, están algo chamuscadas pero la carta de Giselle es legible aún y el cuaderno, bueno, creo que pueden escribir uno nuevo de estos juntos.

Nathan sonrió ante el gesto de sorpresa del joven Hummel. Él había aprovechado que nadie parecía estar mirando lo que ocurría en la chimenea, pero se había apresurado a sacar de las llamas aquel par de cosas que eran parte del corazón de Blaine. Nate estaba también orgulloso de su amigo y por ello, había querido evitarle el dolor de perder aquellas palabras que su madre había dejado para él. Nathan sentía que se lo debía por todo lo que Sebastian le había gritado.

Kurt miró los objetos que Nathan le había entregado y abrazó al muchacho de los ojos verdes con mucha emoción. Sí, estaba seguro de eso, Blaine y él no eran sólo la historia escrita en un cuaderno de terciopelo azul, su historia, ellos juntos, su amor, estaba escrita en otra parte, allá, en la inmensidad del cielo donde nadie nunca lo iba a poder borrar o destruir.

-Gracias Nate- dijo el chico sin soltarlo- de verdad, mil gracias.

-No agradezcas Kurt- dijo el chico- ve con él, dile que su madre habría estado orgullosa de él y que por eso, debe de guardar esa carta.

-Yo le diré- dijo el chico- y Nate… ¿estás seguro de que tú…?

-¿Qué si lo amo?- dijo Nathan mirando de reojo a Sebastian que seguía sumido en sus propios pensamientos- con cada célula de mi cuerpo Kurt, con toda el alma…

-Pues entonces- dijo Kurt abrazándolo otra vez- ojalá pueda entenderte, ojalá puedas salvarlo…

-Lo intentaré- dijo Nathan guiñándole un ojo- no importa cuánto me cueste, verás que podré hacerlo, pero anda ve con Blaine.

-Sí- dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa- ¡Mucha suerte, Nate!

Nathan cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando el chico de los ojos azules salió de la sala del coro y caminó hacia Sebastian quien miraba ausentemente por la ventana. Ciertamente, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y decirle una y mil veces que estaba equivocado. Que nadie lo había dejado solo nunca, que ya no tenía por qué seguir sintiéndose así, con ese odio que no justificaba ninguna de sus acciones pero que él podía entender. Sin embargo, Nathan sabía que Sebastian no iba a permitírselo nunca.

Nathan sabía que antes de poder hacerle creer a Sebastian en el amor otra vez, tenía que tratar de arreglarlo, tratar de unir todos aquellos trozos que la tormenta había dejado donde antes había existido un chico con el corazón completo, un chico que sí, había sido lastimado sin piedad alguna, pero ya todo eso había pasado. Si en el ayer de Sebastian sólo había existido dolor, su futuro estaría lleno sólo de sonrisas, de besos, de promesas de un futuro feliz. Y eso era así porque el futuro de Sebastian Smythe se llamaba Nathan Bailey.

-¿Por qué te quedaste?- dijo Sebastian sin voltear a mirarlo, pero siendo consciente de que sólo Nathan Bailey se habría quedado con él después de todo lo que había hecho.

-Porque me importas- dijo Nathan sencillamente, parándose a su lado sin tocarlo- pensé que eso ya había quedado claro desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Y yo pensé que te había dejado en claro que tú también me importabas y que por eso, tenias que alejarte de mí.

-Sí- dijo Nate con una sonrisa triste- creo que recuerdo algo de eso pero ¿sabes qué? Ya no me importa.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Sebastian mirándolo a los ojos, intentando descubrir en ellos qué era lo que Nathan podía mirar en él y él no- ¿no quieres matarme a caso por lo que le he hecho a tu amiguito? ¿No quieres si quiera golpearme, llamarme perdedor e imbécil como todos lo han hecho? ¿Por qué, Nathan? ¿Por qué tú no me odias?

-Porque te amo- dijo Nathan con la misma sencillez de siempre.

Lo había dicho en un tono tan natural, tan falto de pretensiones que Sebastian sólo pudo quedarse callado, mirando aquella sonrisa suave y luminosa que siempre le había gustado. Una sonrisa que había abandonado por miedo a que desapareciera para siempre. Sí, Nathan lo amaba y esa no era la primera vez que el muchacho frente a él le decía cosas como esa.

-Sigo sin entender por qué- dijo Sebastian mirando el piso- ¿no viste acaso todo lo que he hecho? ¿No notas que aún quiero dañar a tu amigo Blaine? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo lo que hay en mí es malo, está podrido y no sirve de nada? ¿Por qué no puedes verlo Nathan? ¿Por qué no me dejas solo tú también y buscas a alguien que pueda quererte como yo no podré? Yo no quiero hacerte daño, a ti no y ya te lo dije muchas veces, yo no soy bueno para ti.

-¿Por qué no me dejas a mi ser quien decida eso, Seb?- dijo Nathan sonriendo cansadamente- la última vez dejé que tú lo decidieras todo pero ya no. Ya no quiero dejarte ¿por qué? Porque sé que eres una mejor persona de lo que tú crees que eres ¿Leíste esa historia de las estrellas, la del cuaderno de Blaine?

-Sí- dijo Sebastian con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro- y si quieres que me disculpe por eso, no lo haré.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo- dijo Nathan con un suspiro- aunque creo que el primer paso de nuestra lista será el perdón…

-¿Cómo?- dijo Sebastian con verdadera intriga.

-Ya lo verás- dijo Nate con una sonrisa confiada- entonces ¿leíste acerca de la promesa de las estrellas?

-Sí- dijo Sebastian- ¿a dónde vas con todo esto?

-No sé si lo recuerdes, pero, te conté hace tiempo una historia similar ¿lo recuerdas? Aquella noche, la noche en la que gané por primera vez el campeonato nacional de soccer en primer año… mirábamos el cielo mientras estábamos acostados en el pasto de la cancha de soccer de la academia y yo… yo te dije que…

-Que tu estrella era yo- dijo Sebastian con la mirada vidriosa por los recuerdos- eso fue lo que dijiste.

-¿No lo olvidaste?- dijo Nate con voz emocionada- ¿de verdad no lo olvidaste?

-No- dijo Sebastian volviendo a mirar las pupilas verdes de Nathan- no pude olvidarlo, sé que no lo merezco pero pensar en eso, pensar que alguien pensaba en mi como una estrella siempre me ayudó a seguir adelante. Pero…

-No hay peros, Sebastian- dijo Nate con la voz cargada de emoción- ya no hay peros. Te entendí cuando tuve que hacerlo, me alejé de ti porque me pediste que lo hiciera, porque quería respetarte y esperar el día en el que te dieras cuenta de que todo lo que te había dicho era verdad. Pero esas cosas que te dije aquella noche, todas las cosas que te dije después siguen siendo tan ciertas como siempre lo han sido. Tú eres mi estrella, Sebastian, tú nunca debiste de sentirte como una segunda opción porque siempre has sido lo primero en mi lista. Y no me importa que los demás piensen que estoy loco y que tú sigas repitiéndome que no mereces nada más que sentirte como una piltrafa siempre porque no es cierto, no lo es para mí y no debe serlo para ti. Sé que no soy Kurt Hummel, lo sé, pero…

-Kurt sólo fue un pretexto- dijo Sebastian sintiendo las palabras de Nathan como un bálsamo para su alma- tú más que nadie debe saber que Kurt era sólo un pretexto.

-Entonces- dijo Nate sintiéndose más fuerte que nunca- ¿no lo amaste nunca?

-No- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa triste en los labios- pero, esa fue la única manera que encontré para que te alejaras de mí definitivamente. No quería hacerte daño, sólo quería salvarte, tú… tú fuiste la única persona que me miró cuando nadie más lo hacía, tú fuiste quien me dio fuerza para continuar ¿de verdad pensabas que te haría daño? Yo no hago más que destruir todo lo que toco, todo lo que está cerca. Yo no quería que eso te pasara a ti, no a ti…

-Pero de todos modos me hiciste daño- dijo Nate con una sonrisa triste- de cualquier modo, no sabes cómo me dolió alejarme de ti.

-Perdóname- dijo Sebastian volviendo a mirar el suelo- pero ¿ves que es cierto? No hago nada más que dañarte, no hago nada más que decepcionar a todo mundo. Tu amigo Nerdy tiene razón. Todo es mi culpa pero siempre me resultó más fácil culpar a todos por lo que Brian había hecho. Entiendo eso Nathan, pero no puedo cambiar esta cosa en la que me he convertido, no puedo.

-Quizá no puedas hacerlo solo- dijo Nate olvidándose de todo y tomando una de las manos de Sebastian- pero puedes hacerlo conmigo, puedes Sebastian, sólo tienes que dejar que te ayude, yo no quiero que mi estrella viva en las tinieblas, no quiero dejarte ni un minuto más en esa oscuridad. Tú debes brillar, debes salir al mundo y enseñarles a todos que se equivocan, que Sebastian Smythe no es quien todos piensan que es. Por favor Sebastian, déjame demostrarte que estas equivocado. Ya no tienes nada que temer, yo estoy aquí contigo, por favor…

-No quiero verte triste- dijo Sebastian al mirar el rostro preocupado de Nate- nunca me gustó verte triste y sé que muchas veces yo fui la causa de ese dolor pero ¿sabes? Siempre que te veía sonreír a lado de Blaine o de todos los demás chicos con los que saliste alguna vez, me sentía feliz, era feliz porque si tú sonreías yo pensaba que todo estaba bien y que había valido la pena. No estabas sufriendo a mi lado y Nate, si te quedas conmigo yo sé que no habrá más sonrisas, yo lo echaré todo a perder ¿entiendes? Yo no sé como amar a alguien sin hacerle daño, tú eres demasiado bueno para mí… vete Nate, déjame solo, de verdad no valgo la pena.

-Pensé que no querías verme triste- dijo Nathan sin ánimo alguno de rendirse- y claro que vales la pena, eres tú ¿por qué no te das cuenta de que eres tú?

-Es por eso Nathan- dijo el chico soltando suavemente la mano de Nate- es por eso, porque soy yo. Tú mereces algo mejor, alguien que pueda amarte con todo el corazón, y no sólo con los pedazos que le queden. Yo no soy nada Nate, estoy destrozado ¿no lo ves? No puedo darte más que tristeza, más que nada. No soy nada, no tengo nada. Mi familia está esperando el momento preciso para lanzarme a la calle. No pude lograr entrar a la Real Academia de Música de Londres, ni siquiera a NYADA… ¿entiendes ya? No sirvo para nada que no sea destruir todo lo que me rodea.

- Eso no me importa Sebastian- dijo Nate con mucha convicción- ¿estás destrozado? Yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a estar completo ¿tu familia no te apoyará? Yo seré tu familia, yo seré todo y te ayudaré a buscar nuevos sueños. Lo haré Sebastian, de verdad lo haré. No dejes que todo eso te detenga. Yo te comprendo, sé lo que es perder un sueño enorme, pero tú eres más que ese sueño, tú eres real y fabricarás muchos sueños más y lo harás conmigo. Y si estás cansado yo te alentaré y eso es todo lo que me importa. Yo te enseñaré a construir… y claro que podrás amarme, porque eso no se trata de saber, vas a sentirlo y…

Nathan se interrumpió en medio del discurso cuando sintió que los brazos de Sebastian Smythe lo rodeaban con mucha fuerza. Nathan sonrió sin poder evitarlo y envolvió al joven Smythe suavemente, dejando que llorara sobre su hombro.

Sí, el sabia que aquel abrazo significaba muchas cosas y que también podía no significar nada pero… estar así, muy cerca de Sebastian, sintiendo como el joven Smythe se aferraba a él como si fuera la única tabla de salvación que tenía en medio de un mar turbulento era todo cuanto necesitaba.

Sebastian sentía que estaba abrazando en el cuerpo de aquel joven, la única roca de salvación que lo libraba de caer en un abismo sin final. En medio de la tormenta en la que se había convertido su existencia, Nathan era lo único real, lo único importante. El suspiro en medio de la tormenta que le permitía salvarse de la destrucción total.

-¿Ves que es fácil?- susurró Nathan sin diluir su abrazo- estas construyendo algo justamente ahora…

-¿Qué?- dijo Sebastian en medio de su llanto- no se me ocurre cómo puedo estar construyendo algo mientras lloro como una pequeña niña.

-Lloras como todo ser humano lo hace- dijo Nathan sonriendo- y ¿quieres que te diga que estás construyendo?

-Sí- dijo Sebastian pensando en que a pesar de no merecerlo, nunca en su vida iba a volver a soltar a Nathan Bailey.

-Un principio para ti y para mí- dijo Nathan acariciando el cabello rubio de Sebastian, mientras sentía que nunca en su vida había dicho algo con tal veracidad.

Por toda respuesta, Sebastian lo abrazó con más fuerza. Él personalmente seguía creyendo que Nathan cometía un error al amarlo de ese modo pero ¿por qué no demostrar que estaba equivocado? ¿Por qué renunciar estúpidamente a la única persona que de verdad parecía amarlo sin condición alguna? Mucha gente solía decirle que la gente mala sólo puede recibir cosas malas en la vida. Pero él no era malo, sólo había querido serlo pero… quizá podía arreglarlo todo, quizá podía perdonarse algún día y quizá, quizá podía amar también a Nathan y hacerlo feliz y… ser una estrella.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mano?- dijo Nate soltándolo de pronto- Seb ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-No sabía que más hacer- dijo Sebastian con un gesto avergonzado.

-¿Fuiste ya a la enfermería?- dijo Nate con un tono preocupado.

-No- dijo Sebastian- pero no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Eso lo decido yo, señor Smythe- dijo Nate poniendo en sus labios esa sonrisa luminosa que lo caracterizaba y examinando con más detenimiento la mano herida de Sebastian.- Y claro que es algo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sangrando? Mi fabulosa declaración de amor pudo aguantar un poco más ¿sabes?

-Nathan…- dijo Sebastian encantado por el buen humor de aquel chico- no es nada, cálmate ¿quieres tener otro infarto?

- Eso fue un golpe bajo- dijo Nate sonriendo- pero tienes razón, me calmaré, aunque vaya, hoy casi eres el responsable de mi prematura muerte por segunda vez consecutiva, Seb.

-Nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad?- dijo Sebastian sin poder evitar sonreír- eres capaz de pasar de las más sublimes promesas de amor a las bromas en cinco segundos.

-Sí- dijo Nate con una sonrisa deslumbrante- tendrás que acostumbrarte, lo siento.

-Creo que tendré que hacerlo- dijo Sebastian suspirando profundamente- pero ¿sabes algo? Creo que me empieza a gustar la idea.

Nathan sonrió deslumbrantemente ante las palabras de Sebastian pero no dijo nada. Quizá era muy pronto para cantar un triunfo total en la guerra que le deparaba para poder rescatar a su estrella, pero aquella primera batalla era en realidad un enorme avance. Él sabía que iba a ser muy difícil para Sebastian volver a creer en él y en todo lo que le había prometido. Él entendía que para todos sus amigos también sería incomprensible pero, nada de eso parecía importar mientras sonreía a lado de Sebastian que, aunque con gesto serio, seguía sosteniendo su mano. Mientras ese calor siguiera inamovible en su piel Nathan estaba seguro que sería capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera.

* * *

Kurt corrió hacia la habitación de Blaine. El muchacho de los ojos azules sabía que él estaría ahí. Realmente, no sabía que esperar del muchacho de los ojos color avellana, Blaine había actuado valientemente en frente de Sebastian pero Kurt aún tenía muchas cosas que decirle también.

En realidad, después de que se besaran en medio del ensayo general del musical de primavera, no habían tenido ni un solo segundo para ellos solamente. Toda la emoción de ese reencuentro de esa reconciliación se había diluido con la preocupación que los había llenado a todos por la desaparición de Sebastian.

Y vaya que el joven Smythe se había pasado esta vez con las terribles cosas que había dicho y hecho, pero Kurt esperaba que el amor de Nathan Bailey pudiera ayudarlo. Sebastian podría haber sido todo lo odioso del mundo, pero lo cierto era que Kurt podía entender por qué. Si él mismo con tan solo un mes sin amor, viviendo en la total miseria había tenido ganas de hacer sufrir a medio mundo, podía imaginarse lo que Sebastian había tenido que pasar.

Y sí, lo había odiado todo ese tiempo en que lo había obligado a estar a su lado pero, ahora eso ya no importaba, en realidad, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora, era escribir esa historia junto a Blaine Anderson, como siempre había tenido que ser.

Kurt abrió la puerta de la habitación de Blaine y encontró al muchacho de los ojos color avellana mirando por la ventana, su vista fija en el laberinto que se extendía por toda el ala norte de la Academia. El chico parecía estar bastante tranquilo, no se notaba enojado y Kurt se acercó a él sin miedo, simplemente rodeándolo con sus brazos. Blaine sonrió al sentir a Kurt cerca de él y volteó lentamente hacia esos ojos azules que lo miraban con un poco de vergüenza pero con el mismo amor deslumbrante de siempre.

-No se te ha quitado la mala costumbre de correr lejos de mí ¿verdad?- dijo Kurt sonriendo suavemente.

-Perdóname- dijo Blaine acariciando su mejilla- es que sentí que si me quedaba ahí, habría terminado golpeando a Sebastian y, bueno, no quería hacer sufrir a Nathan, él lo ama…

-Sí- dijo Kurt sonriendo alegremente-¿puedes creerlo? Mi mejor amigo y tu mejor amigo… espero que puedan ser felices, Nathan merece serlo, creo que le debemos mucho a él ¿no crees?

-Absolutamente- dijo Blaine- sólo espero que Sebastian pueda entenderlo, de verdad Kurt, no importa lo que nos hizo, sé que fue horrible pero hoy, al verlo así yo sólo pude sentirme mal por él ¿sabes? La soledad no es buena para nadie ¿recuerdas cuando me encontraste? Yo tampoco creía en el amor, había olvidado las promesas de mi abuela pero… bueno, ya no importa.

-Tampoco yo lo culpo- dijo Kurt sinceramente- quizá si él no hubiera hecho todo lo que hizo, no estaríamos juntos hoy, quizá no habríamos valorado lo que tenemos ahora.

-Tal vez- dijo Blaine sonriendo dulcemente- ¿sabes algo, Kurt? Mi madre me dijo en esa carta que aventé al fuego, que cuando encontrara a esa estrella, a la única que me haría feliz podría sonreír y decir "mi madre siempre ha tenido razón, todo ha valido la pena" y es verdad, sé que todo tuvo una razón de ser y Kurt, tú eres mi estrella…

-Y tú la mía- dijo Kurt sintiendo que su alma se elevaba a los cielos de pura dicha y depositó en los labios de Blaine un rápido beso- Blaine ¿por qué aventaste esa carta al fuego? Era de tu madre, debía de valer mucho para ti.

-Lo sé- dijo Blaine suspirando tristemente- me dolió mucho hacer lo que hice, tener esa carta era como escuchar a mi madre cantándome algo, una canción de cuna que yo nunca pude escuchar. Pero ya no importa Kurt, es verdad cuando decía que mi mamá vive más allá de una carta. Ella está en mí. Y de verdad, qué más da que Sebastian haya leído nuestra historia y la haya destruido, siempre podemos empezar otra…

-Blaine- dijo Kurt algo preocupado- yo no quería que nadie viera eso, yo… Nathan me lo dio ayer para que pudiera entender que me amabas. Perdóname Blaine, debí ser más cuidadoso con eso, pero yo no sabía que algo así podría ocurrir. En realidad no pensé mucho en las consecuencias que ese beso tendría…

-Ni yo- dijo Blaine riendo divertido por la cara sonrojada de Kurt al decirle aquello- pero creo que en su mayor parte fueron felices consecuencias ¿no? Al menos así lo espero yo…

-Así será- dijo Kurt alegremente- ¿de verdad no te importa que haya leído tu cuaderno sin permiso?

-No- dijo Blaine tranquilamente- lo que de verdad me hace sentir mal es no haberte dicho todas esas cosas que escribí de frente, así, mirándote a los ojos.

-¿Qué cosas?- dijo Kurt riendo alegremente

-Que eres mi estrella…

-¿Qué más?- dijo el chico feliz de la vida.

-Que siempre te estuve esperando…

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-Que siempre te he amado, que te amo y que siempre te amaré- dijo Blaine riendo alegremente también.

-¿Quién necesita un cuaderno cuando puede decir esas cosas sin miedo, verdad?- dijo Kurt atrayendo a Blaine muy cerca de él.

-Yo no lo habría podido decir de una forma mejor- dijo Blaine.

-Pero sólo por si acaso- dijo Kurt felizmente mientras depositaba en las manos de Blaine la carta de su madre y el pequeño cuaderno azul que lucía francamente terrible- guarda esto muy bien Blaine. Tienes razón al decir que las personas que amamos están en nuestra alma pero, bueno, a veces es lindo tener entre nuestras manos algo que nos haga recordarlos ¿no crees?

-Kurt… ¿cómo pudiste…? Esto ¿cómo?

-Otro regalo de Nathan Bailey- dijo Kurt- Blaine ¿me perdonas?

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte?- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana con la mirada llena de luz.

-Déjame recordarlo: ¡Ah sí! Por no confiar en ti, por tratar de hacerte daño, por hacernos daño a los dos y bueno… por todas esas cosas nada agradables que hice y que nos tuvieron sufriendo sin razón.

-No…- dijo Blaine seriamente.

-¿No?- dijo Kurt con el corazón anegado de miedo.

-No. Ya te dije que no hay nada por lo que deba perdonarte, en todo caso, tú debes perdonarme a mí por ser un tonto, por no haberte dicho una y mil veces que te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Blaine…

-Entonces, no hay nada más que decir.

Kurt sonrió antes de que el muchacho de los ojos color avellana lo atrajera hacia si en un beso lento y dulce que sólo estaba acompañado por el sonido cantarín de la lluvia cayendo sobre la tierra.

Era esa la lluvia que en pocos días llenaría el mundo de nuevos retoños, flores y un sinfín de colores que alegrarían el invierno en el que el mundo había estado sumido por todos aquellos meses. Y así, como todos esos nuevos retoños se preparaban para nacer y asomar su cabeza al tímido sol de primavera, el amor de Kurt y Blaine florecía en aquella habitación en la que podían estar solos por muchas horas olvidándose de que existía el mundo, la gente y todo aquello que no eran los labios del otro y que en ese justo momento la verdad importaba muy poco…

* * *

**NdA: Próximo capítulo, la historia detrás de SeNathan ;)**


	16. La paz de tu sonrisa

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 16. La paz de tu sonrisa**

La sala del coro estaba vacía a esa hora pero Nathan había decidido pasar un momento ahí, abrigado por la soledad de la tarde. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor dándole a los jardines de Dalton ese aire de lugar encantado que hacía que los turistas fueran ahí cada año para disfrutar de los miles de árboles en flor que se dejaban ver en toda la Academia. Sin duda alguna, a pesar de que en las noches aún se podía sentir un aire frio, era más que obvio que la primavera había llegado ya.

Nathan estaba sentado al piano, tocando como siempre lo hacia alguna de las sonatas que su madre le enseñara siendo pequeño. Realmente, él nunca se había sentido atraído con tanta fuerza por la música como Blaine lo había hecho, pero tampoco podía decir que no le gustara estar ahí, llenando el silencio con las notas que nacían de sus manos y lo hacían sonreír.

Sí, Nathan sonreía con mucha fuerza, sintiendo que las notas que hacia nacer del piano estaban cargadas de un amor que iba más allá de todo lo que una vez hubiera podido pensar que llegaría a sentir.

El joven detuvo de pronto su concierto improvisado y miro hacia la ventana, sin dejar de sonreír. Un suspiro escapó de su pecho al pensar en la última semana que había vivido en la Academia.

Había sido un poco difícil afrontar las miles de preguntas de parte de todo mundo acerca del pequeño e incomodo episodio ocurrido entre Sebastian y Blaine, pero ni siquiera esas preguntas malintencionadas, ni los gestos de reprobación que había obtenido de toda la Academia al caminar de la mano de Sebastian Smythe simplemente porque quería hacerlo, bastaban para opacar la absoluta dicha que lo embargaba en ese justo momento. Porque por fin Sebastian parecía estar dispuesto a creerle, porque por primera vez la esperanza de que alguien lo amara como nunca nadie más iba a amarlo se iba transformando en una realidad más tangible.

Nathan rio suavemente al pensar en que si alguien lo viera o escuchara sus pensamientos y sus suspiros que escapaban de él sin pedirle permiso, pensaría que había pasado una de esas semanas a lado de la persona que amaba donde todo eran besos, abrazos y un apasionado intercambio de versos pero la verdad es que nada de eso había ocurrido, vaya, ni siquiera había sido necesario que ocurriera.

Y eso era así porque Sebastian había estado con él, Sebastian le había permitido quedarse a su lado y sólo eso bastaba para hacerlo sonreír como un bobo feliz. Porque cada segundo que había podido pasar con el joven Smythe, esos segundos que se habían consumido en largas platicas en donde su mayor logro era pintar en los labios de Sebastian una sonrisa tibia o los minutos eternos desgastados en un abrazo sin final que decía más que todo lo antes dicho, le decían al joven Bailey que ya nunca más tendría que volver a estar lejos de su estrella, nunca. Y eso bastaba por el momento, porque esa vez tenía que ir lentamente, disfrutando cada pequeño triunfo, sin temer un final, simplemente disfrutando el camino.

Evidentemente, sólo para él era posible ver en Sebastian otra cosa que no fueran sus deplorables actos de los últimos meses, pero había logrado que Wes y David no expulsaran a Sebastian de los Warblers. Nathan sabía que ese hubiera sido un golpe mortal para el joven Smythe, y a fuerza de comentarios ingeniosos y el juramento de que él se haría responsable por las cosas que pudiera hacer Sebastian, el director del coro había aceptado darle una segunda oportunidad al joven Smythe.

Después de todo, si ni siquiera los afectados directamente por Sebastian, es decir, Blaine y Kurt, se habían mostrado a favor del destierro total del chico, él pensaba que podían pasar en paz aquellos meses. Sus últimos meses de preparatoria donde todavía tenían que presentar el musical de primavera y preparar la competencia nacional que cada día se veía un poco más cerca.

Por eso Nathan estaba en la sala del coro a esa hora de la tarde, quería estar ahí antes de que los demás chicos llegaran a la sala para iniciar el primer ensayo del número que presentarían en las nacionales. Se había saltado la clase del último periodo para poder estar ahí, pero no importaba. Estaba seguro que al señor Roberts, el profesor de anatomía, no le importaría mucho que su mejor alumno decidiera tomarse un descanso aquel día.

Y lo cierto era, que a él tampoco le importaba mucho. Sólo quería estar un momento así, sonriendo sin que nadie preguntara las razones de su sonrisa, recordando cada momento vivido a lado de Sebastian, sintiéndolo cerca de él, no físicamente, sino en su corazón. Ese corazón que siempre había sabido que había encontrado a su estrella. Desde aquel momento, desde aquella primera tarde en Dalton, cuando lo conoció…

Nathan cerró los ojos y empezó a tocar en el piano la misma canción de siempre, la canción que una vez había escuchado de Blaine, la canción que le había pedido a su amigo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Mientras las notas suaves llenaban la sala, las imágenes volvían a su mente como si de una película se tratara, todo parecía ser tan real como en aquel momento en el que todo había pasado. La sonrisa en la cara de Nate se hizo un poco más brillante, y sin pensarlo, sabiendo que sólo el silencio y los elegantes muebles de la sala serian su público, el joven Bailey empezó a cantar, mientras los recuerdos seguían fluyendo en su ser como una historia que ya no le hacía daño al recordarla…

_**There´s a song that´s inside of my soul is the one that I´ve tried to write over and over again. I´m awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over and over again…**_

* * *

_La tarde caía sobre la Academia Dalton y el chico de los rizos cobrizos caminaba con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. No le gustaba dejar a Blaine solo en la habitación, mucho menos en esos momentos en los que su amigo lo necesitaba a su lado, pero Blaine había insistido en que saliera a dar un paseo y conociera la cancha de soccer de la Academia y Nathan lo conocía demasiado bien como para hacer caso omiso de aquella petición: Blaine sólo quería que lo dejara solo, rumiando su dolor como lo había hecho en las últimas semanas._

_Ciertamente, la muerte de Elena también le había dolido a él de un modo terrible. Elena también había sido como una abuela para él y podía entender el dolor de Blaine ante ese terrible acontecimiento. Habían pasado dos semanas apenas desde la muerte de aquella mujer, pero para él parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. Un tiempo dividido en el que un día había tenido a su lado al más alegre y maravilloso amigo que alguien pudiera tener y ahora… Nathan sabía que había perdido al viejo Blaine, al Blaine que había vivido tantas cosas a su lado. Habían reído, jugado y llorado juntos muchas veces, pero Nate ya no estaba seguro de poder solucionar la tristeza de Blaine con una sola broma, como antes solía hacerlo._

_El chico suspiró al tiempo que sus ojos se alegraban un poco al contemplar la bien cuidada cancha de soccer de la Academia. Desde que eligiera Dalton como la escuela en la que quería estudiar la preparatoria una de las primeras cosas que había llamado su atención eran los rumores sobre lo bueno que era el equipo de soccer de ese lugar. Y vaya si lo era, pensó Nate, mientras corría alegremente hacia el bien cortado pasto de la cancha._

_Ese olor a hierba recién cortada y regada le encantaba sobremanera. Se imaginó por un momento estando en ese lugar lleno de gente, todos coreando su nombre y vitoreando sus jugadas. Se miró en el uniforme azul y rojo de Dalton, portando el gafete de capitán, siendo el héroe de todos los partidos. Quizá, si seguía jugando bien como hasta ese entonces lo había hecho, podría lograr otra convocatoria a la Selección Nacional. Quizá podría ir a los juegos olímpicos, y luego al mundial de su categoría y después, jugar en Europa, en una de las ligas más competitivas, jugar en España, o en Inglaterra, en aquellos lugares donde podía encontrar un estadio lo suficientemente grande donde cupieran sus sueños. Eso era todo lo que él quería y nadie iba a poder detenerlo._

_El chico abrió los ojos y miró ante sí un balón de soccer que antes había pasado desapercibido para él. Acercándose a él con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios, manejándolo con sus pies como si de un viejo amigo se tratara, comenzó a correr por toda la cancha, realizando jugadas de fantasía, disparando a la portería y atinando siempre, no importaba desde que lugar del campo disparara._

_-El joven Bailey burla a sus oponentes- dijo Nate en voz alta- deja tras de sí a los más rudos defensas de los últimos años. Está solo frente al portero, de este gol depende la primera copa del mundo para los Estados Unidos. Bailey lo sabe, sólo el portero lo separa de lograr el sueño, lo mira a los ojos, también él deja de ser importante, dispara y ¡Gol!_

_El balón se estrelló con mucha fuerza sobre la red de la portería y Nathan sonrió realmente complacido. Era bueno, muy bueno y él lo sabía. No había ninguna razón para que ese sueño se quedara siendo sólo un sueño. Nathan Bailey iba a brillar, Nathan Bailey lo haría. El chico siguió festejando exageradamente su anotación hasta que el ruido de un aplauso lo sacó de sus fantasías._

_Nathan volteó hacia las gradas vacías de la cancha donde un muchacho rubio de mirar inexpresivo lo ovacionaba de pie con una sonrisa algo fría en los labios. Nathan dejó de hacer los aspavientos que había estado haciendo hasta aquel instante y miró al chico con una sonrisa deslumbrante. La verdad es que él nunca le había tenido miedo al ridículo, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue realizar una reverencia ante su enigmático acompañante y sin pensarlo ni dos segundos se acercó hacia el lugar donde el otro chico lo miraba divertido._

_-Hola- le dijo Nate con tono amistoso- me temo que no sabía que habían enviado paparazzi para mí antes de comenzar la temporada._

_-No soy un paparazzi- dijo el otro chico algo confuso. No estaba seguro si el chico aquel iba en serio o no con aquella declaración._

_-Ya sé que no lo eres- dijo Nate sonriendo- si lo fueras, serías uno muy malo, ese lugar no es nada estratégico para poder espiar a alguien sin que se dé cuenta._

_-Tampoco te estaba espiando- dijo el chico con tono altivo- simplemente estaba aquí y llegaste tú y… bueno, decidí quedarme a ver qué era lo que hacías. Eres muy bueno ¿sabes? Creo que te he visto antes… ¿eres Nathan Bailey?_

_-Ok, esto es un poco aterrador- dijo Nate sonriendo complacido- ¿cómo es posible que sepas mi nombre y yo no sepa el tuyo?_

_-Sebastian Smythe- dijo el chico extendiendo una mano que Nate tomó sintiendo algo extraño al entrar en contacto con la piel de aquel chico- creo que te vi en el mundial infantil del año pasado._

_-¿En serio?- dijo Nate sin darse cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de Sebastian- no creí que a alguien le importara de verdad ese torneo, vaya, ni siquiera pasamos a los cuartos de final._

_-Lo sé- dijo Sebastian al parecer, sin importarle tampoco que Nathan siguiera sosteniendo su mano- pero es que, ninguno de esos chicos del equipo era tan bueno como tú._

_-¡Ah!- dijo Nathan un poco cohibido. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así de aquel modo, de forma tan sincera y directa._

_El chico miró los ojos verde esmeralda de aquel joven y sintió que también los había visto alguna vez, antes, quizá en un sueño._

_-¿Te sorprende que te diga que eres bueno?- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios_

_-No- dijo Nathan soltando la mano de Sebastian de pronto- es sólo que, bueno, no me esperaba encontrar un fanático del soccer tan pronto ¿piensas unirte al equipo?_

_-No Nathan- dijo Sebastian con tono cansado- yo no sirvo para eso, en realidad… no sirvo para muchas cosas. Pero me gusta el soccer, me gustaría mucho verte jugar._

_-¿Serás mi fan numero uno?- dijo Nate riendo divertido. Le había gustado cómo sonaba su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios._

_-Creo que eso parezco ¿no?- dijo Sebastian echándose a reír- la verdad no esperaba encontrarte aquí hoy, pero con lo que he visto es suficiente para decirte que vas a llegar muy lejos. Prepárate para vivir en Barcelona o en Madrid._

_-Si mi fan numero uno lo dice, le creo- dijo Nate con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Al verla, Sebastian sintió algo muy cálido en el pecho, algo que lo hacía sentirse vivo de pronto._

_-¿Por qué viniste aquí tan tarde?- dijo Sebastian tratando de ahuyentar esa sensación de completud que Nathan Bailey le producía._

_-Sólo…- dijo Nathan con tono triste, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Sebastian quien se arrepintió en seguida de haber hecho aquella pregunta- digamos que no he tenido días tan buenos en las dos semanas pasadas. Quería estar solo, quería darle espacio a un buen amigo que está muy triste. En realidad, quería olvidarme de todo._

_-¿Estás bien?- dijo Sebastian con genuina preocupación._

_-Sí Sebastian, gracias- dijo Nate con su sonrisa luminosa - ¿Y tú? ¿Querías respirar algo de aire fresco?_

_-Supongo- dijo el chico con tono serio y levantando los hombros- quizá también quería olvidarme de todo…_

_Sebastian terminó de hablar con una sonrisa triste en los labios y Nathan se dio cuenta de que no le diría nada más. Le gustaba aquel chico. No tenía la menor idea acerca de quién era, pero le agradaba de verdad. _

_Quizá podían llegar a ser amigos, vaya, el tener un mutuo interés en el soccer era ya un buen inicio. Nathan sonrió deslumbrantemente otra vez mientras miraba los ojos de Sebastian haciendo que el otro chico contuviera el aire y luego miró su reloj. Era algo tarde, no se había dado cuenta de que las luces de la cancha se habían encendido ya. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido a lado de aquel muchacho que lo miraba aún con algo de temor en la mirada._

_-Bueno Seb- dijo Nathan alegremente- tengo que dejarte, no debo abandonar al torpe de Blaine mucho rato aunque él me diga que debo hacerlo. Espero verte pronto, ojalá tengamos algunas clases juntos, sería genial ¿no crees? Descansa, me ha dado gusto conocerte._

_-Y a mi- dijo Sebastian sinceramente- te veo ¿mañana?_

_-Ojalá- dijo Nate guiñándole un ojo- buen inicio de año, compañero…_

_Sebastian lo miró alejarse en la distancia. Él hubiera esperado que una persona como Nathan lo mandara al diablo desde la primera palabra que él hubiera osado dirigirle, porque bueno, el chico no llevaba ni un día completo ahí pero ya era tema de conversación entre los alumnos mayores de la Academia._

_Nathan Bailey se equivocaba cuando pensaba que a nadie más en la Academia Dalton le importaba que él hubiera llegado a ese lugar. Sebastian se había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde en silencio, escuchando a sus compañeros decir que por fin la Academia tendría la oportunidad de sobresalir en el soccer gracias a la presencia de aquel muchacho. Y sí, Sebastian era un ferviente fanático del soccer y lo había visto antes, pero no había planeado para nada aquel encuentro. La verdad era que sólo había querido huir de los fantasmas que siempre lo perseguían a donde fuera. Sólo quería perderse en la tarde, anhelando diluirse con los últimos rayos de sol y a cambio de eso, se había encontrado con aquel chico de mirada franca y sonrisa amable que lo había hecho sentir bien por un momento._

_No sólo por haberlo visto jugar antes que nadie, no sólo por haberse mostrado amable y cálido con él sino por esa sonrisa brillante que le había regalado sin reparo algún. Aquella sonrisa que siempre parecía estar presente en los labios de aquel joven y talentoso futbolista era algo que Sebastian no había visto en mucho tiempo. La vida no solía sonreírle de aquel modo pero ahora, algo en los labios de Nathan le hacía desear estar cerca de él, quería aunque supiera que ese tipo de calor estaba prohibido para las personas como él, volver a mirar esa sonrisa, sentirla suya un momento más. El joven suspiró y con paso lento se dirigió a su habitación. Nathan Bailey… ¿por qué ese nombre sonaba tan bien para él?_

* * *

Nathan abrió los ojos ¿cómo poder olvidar ese día? Parecía que había pasado una eternidad entre aquella tarde, la tarde en la que había conocido a Sebastian Smythe y el día que estaba viviendo justo ahora. En realidad, él nunca se había preguntado por qué lo había encontrado aquella vez en el campo de soccer. Quizá simplemente las estrellas habían querido que él lo conociera o quizá, aquel encuentro no había tenido razón alguna de ser. Y a pesar de que todo había comenzado bien, a pesar de que él y Sebastian se habían hecho amigos poco a poco, lentamente entre risas, bromas y pasando mucho tiempo juntos después de clases, llegó el día en el que Nathan ya no pudo conformarse siendo sólo su amigo.

Un día, se había despertado con el sabor de los labios de Sebastian Smythe en su boca, sólo lo había soñado, pero esa sensación era la confirmación de que estaba sintiendo algo más por ese chico de mirar ausente que se había convertido en otro de sus mejores amigos, porque si bien pasaba también mucho tiempo a lado de Blaine, cuando caía la tarde, después de cada entrenamiento del equipo de soccer, era Sebastian quien lo esperaba sonriéndole, diciéndole lo bien que había jugado, el buen disparo que había realizado o simplemente, estando ahí.

Nathan sonrió al recordar todo aquello, recordaba la cara de Sebastian sonriendo en cada uno de los juegos importantes de la temporada, recordaba la sonrisa de Sebastian en todas aquellas veces que se habían acostado juntos sobre la hierba, hablando de todo y de nada.

En aquellas ocasiones, Nathan le había contado todo acerca de su familia, todo acerca de su relación con Blaine y los sueños de jugar soccer en las ligas importantes. Nathan le fue entregando su corazón poco a poco, con cada broma, con cada juego. Y él esperaba que Sebastian también pudiera entregarle el suyo, y de verdad guardaba la esperanza de que sucediera así pero… a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Sebastian llena del mismo amor con el que él había comenzado a mirarlo, algo le decía que para el joven Smythe no todo sería tan sencillo.

Sebastian se había ganado una fama de patán sin remedio en toda la Academia Dalton, todos los chicos murmuraban a sus espaldas horribles descripciones de Sebastian Smythe. Nathan siempre hacía oídos sordos a todo aquello. Le parecía que sólo él conocía al verdadero Sebastian, a ese chico de mirar lejano que siempre lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa. Sólo él conocía a aquel chico que poco a poco se había convertido en eso que Elena, la abuela de Blaine llamaba siempre una estrella, una estrella que sin embargo, tenía miedo de brillar.

Nathan sabía que Sebastian había sufrido algo horrible en la secundaria. Una noche, Sebastian se lo había contado con lágrimas en los ojos mientras él sólo había podido abrazarlo fuertemente y prometerle que nunca más dejaría que alguien lo dañara de aquel modo. No, porque Nathan no lo permitiría, Nathan curaría todas esas heridas porque Sebastian era su amigo, pero más que eso, era la persona que más amaba en el universo y el pasado, era pasado ya.

Y lo cierto era que dejando eso de lado y a medida que el tiempo comenzó a pasar, Nathan había sentido que su historia de amor era más que posible, porque ya no tenía miedo de llamarlo amor, eso era. Y quizá tontamente pensó que Sebastian también lo sentía y así había sido, así lo había creído hasta aquella noche. La noche en la que por primera vez le confesara a Sebastian que lo amaba con todo lo que era.

El dolor del recuerdo de aquella noche, hizo que Nathan imprimiera más intensidad a las notas que tocaba en el piano, incluso su voz al cantar otra vez, se escuchaba un poco más aguda, volviendo a sentir en sí el dolor que sólo puede producir el haber volado muy alto para después caer de un solo golpe y sin piedad, al suelo…

_**So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray. **__**I know now you´re my only hope…**_

* * *

_El partido había terminado y Nathan estaba siendo sacado en hombros de la cancha de juego por sus demás compañeros del equipo. Habían ganado el campeonato nacional por primera vez en la historia de la Academia y gran parte de ese logro era obra del muchacho de los rizos castaños que sonreía alegremente pero que sólo estaba tratando de buscar en medio del público un rostro. Esperaba que Sebastian estuviera ahí para él esa noche, quería festejar aquel triunfo con él. Lo había visto como siempre sentado en la grada principal de la Academia, brindándole su apoyo. Aquella noche era importante para Nathan, y por lo tanto, lo era también para Sebastian._

_Sin embargo, Sebastian no había estado solo aquella noche. Nathan había visto como su amigo llegaba a las gradas a lado de un chico realmente apuesto de ojos color azul al que Nathan reconoció automáticamente como Kurt Hummel, el súper popular vocalista del coro._

_Parecía que la Academia entera estaba totalmente enamorada de aquel joven, y Nathan sintió un tirón horrible en el corazón al pensar en que Sebastian… bueno, no sería nada raro, si incluso Blaine había sucumbido al encanto de aquel chico- aunque su amigo no lo aceptara, claro- nada le impedía a Sebastian hacer lo mismo. Sí, era su amigo, pero sólo eso. A final de cuentas, Sebastian nunca le había dicho a él que lo quería como algo más que un amigo._

_-¡Nathan!- oyó que le gritaba una voz emocionada en medio de la multitud- ¡Nate! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Ven aquí!_

_Nathan sonrió al escuchar la voz de Sebastian Smythe llamándolo a él y sólo a él. Sus compañeros lo bajaron de sus hombros rápidamente y dándole un rápido abrazo siguieron festejando con el trofeo del título nacional aún en sus brazos._

_Nathan se quedó parado un momento en frente de Sebastian. Ahora sí se sentía feliz. Ahora sí, sentía que ya nada en el mundo podría faltarle. Sebastian le sonrió, con los ojos llenos de emoción y lo tomó en sus brazos. Nathan dejó que Sebastian lo elevara una vez más en el aire, dando mil vueltas sobre la verde hierba que estaba un poco maltratada por el juego que había tenido lugar minutos atrás. Mientras Nathan giraba en los brazos de Sebastian supo que aquel era su momento. Ya no podía callarlo ni un minuto más. Sebastian tenía que saberlo, él también tenía que saber qué era lo que Sebastian sentía por él._

_-¿Qué se siente tener a un campeón entre tus brazos?- dijo el joven Bailey lleno de emoción._

_-Se siente muy bien- dijo Sebastian volviendo a ponerlo sobre la hierba, pero sin soltarlo- estuviste magnifico, inigualable ¡Vaya! Sin duda volverás a ir al mundial de este año ¿sabes?_

_-Eso fue lo que el entrenador me dijo- exclamó Nate sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Y tu amigo, Seb?_

_-¿Kurt?- dijo el chico algo cohibido ante la pregunta. No le había pasado desapercibido el tono de reproche con el que Nathan le había dicho aquello._

_-Sip- dijo Nathan sentándose en el pasto, sin dejar de mirar el rostro ahora serio de Sebastian._

_-Fue a dormir antes de que iniciara el segundo tiempo. A él no le gustan mucho los deportes que digamos._

_-Ya veo- dijo Nate tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible- ¿Ya te cae bien? Recuerdo que al principio no dejabas de quejarte de él como compañero de habitación, pero bueno, no te culpo ¿quién puede odiar a Kurt Hummel? Me agrada mucho a mí también._

_-Sí- dijo Sebastian con la mirada ausente- a mí también me agrada bastante, tiene mucho talento ¿sabes?_

_-Lo sé- dijo Nate con una sonrisa alegre- creo que tú y él serán las nuevas estrellas de Broadway ¿no?_

_-¿Tú crees?- dijo Sebastian mirando a Nathan con mucha emoción._

_-Sin duda alguna- dijo Nate- no les digas a los demás pero, si tuviera que elegir yo al vocalista de los Warblers te elegiría a ti._

_-Nathan…- dijo el chico- tú dices eso porque… bueno, en todo caso, tú dices eso porque eres la única persona que no me detesta en este lugar._

_-No les hagas caso, Seb- dijo Nathan acostándose en la hierba e invitando a Sebastian a que hiciera lo mismo que él- ellos no pueden verte como eres en realidad._

_-¿Y tú sí?- dijo Sebastian rodando en la hierba hasta quedar justo frente a las pupilas verdes de Nathan. _

_El joven Bailey era consciente de que su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del de Sebastian, pero no dejó que eso lo amedrentara. Si eso era una señal del universo que le decía que tenía que seguir adelante iba a tomar aquella oportunidad con todas las consecuencias que hubiera después._

_-Sí- dijo Nathan casi en un susurro- yo te conozco con mi corazón, te miro con él ¿sabes?_

_-¿En serio?- dijo Sebastian quitando de la frente de Nathan un par de rizos cobrizos que colocó hacia atrás, sobre su mata de cabello atrapada en una banda deportiva.- me temo que ha leído muchas novelas de amor, señor Bailey._

_-Puede ser- dijo Nathan sintiendo escalofríos por esa caricia de Sebastian- pero ¿me dejas contarte una historia?_

_-Lo que el campeón pida esta noche- dijo Sebastian paseando sus manos otra vez por los rizos de Nathan._

_-Eso espero- dijo Nathan. No sabía cómo iba a contenerse. No lo sabía._

_Episodios como aquel siempre terminaban por confundirlo. Porque aquello había pasado muchas veces, Sebastian comenzaba a acariciarlo de aquel modo, lo abrazaba junto a él como si nunca más quisiera soltarlo y después… después simplemente se alejaba, dejándolo a él sin entender nada, sin darle una explicación. _

_Y Nathan sólo podía pensar que él trataba de ver en un abrazo de amigos otra cosa, pero vaya, aquel contacto con Sebastian nada tenía que ver con la amistad, porque con Blaine, nunca se había sentido así de agitado, con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas, con ganas de olvidarse de todo y entregarse a Sebastian sin pedirle nada a cambio, rogándole que simplemente siguiera paseando sus manos de aquel modo sobre su cabello, sobre su cara, sobre todo su cuerpo._

_-Cuéntame tu historia- dijo Sebastian riendo divertido cuando Nate pareció quedarse callado._

_-Mira las estrellas- dijo Nathan tratando de guardar la compostura- ¿las ves ya?_

_-Sí- dijo Sebastian dejando de tocar a Nathan y elevando su mirada al cielo- ¿qué tengo que ver en ellas?_

_-La abuela de Blaine, Elena, me contó una historia muy bella una tarde, cuando yo tenía siete años._

_-¿Ah sí?- dijo Sebastian._

_Él personalmente aborrecía al amigo insignificante de Nathan, pero, se contuvo de hacer un comentario hiriente. Porque Nathan era la única persona a la que él no quería hacer sufrir._

_-Sí- dijo Nathan pensando en que aquel era su momento- Elena me dijo, que cuando fuera mayor encontraría una estrella que sería solamente para mí, una estrella que me haría feliz como ninguna otra persona del mundo podría hacerlo. Una persona a la que yo amaría siempre y que me amaría como nadie más podría hacerlo._

_-¿Y tú crees en eso?- dijo Sebastian mirando las hermosas pupilas verdes de Nathan Bailey ¿qué era lo que Nate trataba de decirle? Por favor no, por favor, que no dijera eso que él tanto temía, por favor que Nathan no le dijera que…_

_-Ahora sí lo creo- dijo Nate tomando una de las manos de Sebastian- lo creo porque cuando miro tus ojos sé que esa estrella, eres tú…_

_El silencio que los invadió en medio de la noche habría podido cortarse si alguien hubiera querido. Sebastian se quedó helado de pronto, sin saber qué hacer. Eso era lo que él había querido evitar desde el principio, pero si era sincero, había veces que él tampoco podía contenerse y entones, dejaba que sus manos trataran de decir por él todo lo que Nathan Bailey le hacía sentir y lo abrazaba por largos minutos, paseaba sus manos por la cara y el cabello de aquel chico, sintiéndose vivo y valioso al hacerlo y ahora… y ahora él le estaba diciendo que lo amaba, y él tenía que sentirse feliz por eso porque también él amaba a Nathan Bailey pero… pero no, no podía. _

_Las personas como él eran malas. Las personas como él no podían ser amadas por nadie. Eso le repetían todos una y otra vez. Su madre no se cansaba de repetirle que después de lo que le habían hecho nadie más volvería a quererlo porque él era malo, él estaba podrido y ya había tenido un castigo por ello. Siempre le habían dicho que si alguna vez alguien llegaba a amarlo, lo haría, pero el castigo que colgaba sobre su vida también alcanzaría a esa persona, y Sebastian no quería eso, no quería que su castigo por haber sido malo alcanzara a Nathan Bailey también._

_¿Por qué Nathan, por qué me amas?_

_Sebastian había pensado que podía vivir cerca de él, sólo como su amigo, sintiéndose afortunado al tener la dicha de ser querido por una persona tan maravillosa. Sí, había sido su culpa. Él no quería que Nathan lo amara de ese modo, porque Nathan merecía algo mejor. No sólo a un patán como él que sólo podía sentirse bien cuando dañaba a alguien. No a un estúpido como él que se sentía grande al destruir todo lo que le rodeaba y lo cierto era, que el amor de Nathan sólo podría destruir esa hermosa sonrisa que Sebastian quería tanto. Él no quería que Nathan sufriera, él no._

_Porque ese chico siempre lo había hecho sonreír, ese chico, había logrado que su fe en la humanidad no se destruyera por completo. Sebastian lo amaba tanto que le parecía aborrecible la idea de obligarlo a quedarse a su lado sólo para hacerlo sufrir, porque eso era lo único que alguien como él podría hacer. Y no quería que Nathan sufriera, menos por su culpa._

_Nathan tenía que salvarse de él, porque él era alguien que ya no tenía remedio, había llegado el momento de decir adiós. Aunque a él también le dolería el alma entera, tenía que alejar a Nathan, tenía que impedir que su amor por él lo destruyera. Nathan era lo más valioso que él tenía, lo único que le importaba lo suficiente y por eso, tenía que dejarlo, tenía que hacerlo porque la única cosa peor que no tenerlo era tenerlo pero sin volver a ver nunca más sobre sus labios esa hermosa sonrisa de la que se había enamorado. Tenía que decirle adiós, tenía que hacerlo pero antes tenía que tomar de él algo que le permitiera sobrevivir al destierro, algo que si bien no merecía, nunca nadie le podría quitar._

_-¿No dices nada?- susurró Nate sintiendo que su corazón moría con cada segundo en silencio que pasaba._

_Por toda respuesta, Sebastian tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó a él. Nathan sintió que la vida envolvía a su cuerpo nuevamente mientras Sebastian ponía su frente sobre la suya y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Nathan sentía su pulso a mil por hora, su respiración entrecortada y una emoción salvaje y distinta que se despertaba dentro de él al sentir los labios de Sebastian recorriendo el contorno de su rostro hasta posarse en sus labios lentamente, haciéndole saborear en un solo instante el embriagador aroma de un paraíso perdido. _

_Nathan correspondió al beso con mucho entusiasmo. Sebastian no había respondido a su declaración pero aquel beso era una mejor respuesta que todas las palabras del universo. Sólo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el de sus labios uniéndose una y otra vez separándose sólo lo suficiente para tomar aire, acompañaba a la sonata interminable de los grillos. Sólo ellos y el viento cálido y dulzón del verano eran los testigos de aquel éxtasis que los unía en aquel momento. Nathan sentía las manos de Sebastian paseando por todo su cuerpo, por su espalda, por su vientre, por toda su piel que no sentía nada más que una corriente electrizante con cada nueva caricia de Sebastian, con cada beso._

_Nathan no sabía en ese preciso instante si aquello estaba bien o no, si aquello era correcto, si así empezaban a escribirse las legendarias historias de amor que había compartido con Blaine durante toda su vida, pero perdido en aquel mar de nuevas sensaciones, sumido en aquella nubosidad creada por el cuerpo de Sebastian para él, nada importaba en realidad. _

_No sabía si eso que estaba haciendo por vez primera, eso de lo que todo mundo hablaba a escondidas y entre miles de bromas en las duchas del equipo de soccer tenía que ser así. Pero sintiendo las manos de Sebastian en él, sus labios por su cuello trazando caminos que nunca nadie más podría volver a recorrer, todo parecía perfectamente correcto. Parecía que la hierba fresca que cosquilleaba en su espalda desnuda y la brisa veraniega que era la única manta que los cubría aquella noche era todo cuanto necesitaba. Eso y Sebastian llevándolo poco a poco a la más dulce locura que alguna vez había experimentado. Sólo eso, Sebastian, era lo único real para él._

_La mañana los descubrió abrazados en medio de la hierba. Sebastian fue el primero en despertar y al mirar el rostro dormido de Nathan no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente culpable por lo que había hecho ¿qué clase monstro era? ¿Por qué había hecho aquello con Nathan si tenía planeado alejarlo? _

_Esa era la prueba de que era uno de los más horribles seres humanos del universo, pero ya no podía hacer volver el tiempo atrás. De verdad había necesitado decirle a Nathan que también lo amaba, que siempre lo haría y por eso precisamente tenía que dejarlo. Había sido egoísta, él lo sabía, y sabía también que aquel despertar que tendría que ser la continuación lógica de una bella noche de amor, sería para el joven Bailey todo lo contrario: un cruel despertar, el final de lo que él seguramente habría pensado como un principio._

_Sebastian no pudo evitar que una lágrima escapara de sus ojos al pensar en aquello, pero así era mejor. Era mejor que Nathan lo odiara también. Era mejor que eso pasara porque así no tendría que odiarse por haberle arrebatado la sonrisa de sus labios. Sí, lo que haría a continuación sería una de las cosas más horrorosas que le hubiera hecho a alguien pero… así era mejor para Nathan._

_Sebastian se acercó al rostro dormido de Nate, y sintiéndolo como e l gesto que le ponía fin a la única cosa hermosa que había tenido en mucho tiempo, beso los labios del chico, que al sentir su beso, despertó y lo atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza, envolviendo su cuello con sus brazos._

_Nathan sonrió al sentir la cercanía del cuerpo de Sebastian sobre el suyo. Cuando todo terminó, cuando el placer absoluto que Sebastian le hizo conocer se diluyó junto con los rayos de la luna llegó a pensar que nada de aquello había sido real. Pero lo había sido y los labios de Sebastian moviéndose al compas de los suyos eran la prueba de ello aquella mañana olvidada por todos pero sumamente dichosa para él._

_-Buenos días- dijo Nathan con voz dulce._

_-Hola- dijo Sebastian tratando de encontrar la fuerza para hacer lo que tenía que hacer._

_-¿Cómo es que nadie pudo encontrarnos?- dijo Nate al tiempo que pasaba sobre su cabeza su arrugada camisa del equipo de soccer- ¿no fuimos lo suficientemente ruidosos?_

_-Tal vez no- dijo Sebastian cerrando los ojos, buscando dentro de él la voluntad que le faltaba para querer romper el corazón de Nathan Bailey._

_-Bueno- dijo Nate acercándose a él y rodeándolo con sus brazos de nuevo- podemos intentarlo otra vez esta noche… o ahora mismo._

_-No Nathan- dijo Sebastian alejándolo de él y viendo cómo la sonrisa de Nathan Bailey se transformaba en una mueca dolida en un solo segundo. Verlo así dolía, pero sólo en unos segundos más todo habría terminado y Nathan se iría de su lado, lo salvaría y esa sonrisa seguiría en sus labios. Aquel era un dolor necesario, de verdad lo era._

_-¿Por qué no?-dijo Nate algo asustado, temeroso de que su hermoso sueño se fuera a convertir en una horrible pesadilla. Él lo sentía, algo en la mirada de Sebastian le decía que algo estaba mal y él no estaba seguro de querer saberlo._

_-Esto fue sólo cosa de una sola noche-dijo el chico poniendo en sus labios esa sonrisa de patán sin remedio que toda la Academia conocía y que Nathan podía ver por primera vez._

_-Pero ¿cómo?- dijo Nate sintiendo en su rostro una horrible bofetada._

_-Sí Bailey- dijo Sebastian levantándose de la hierba- me has hecho ganar mil dólares de forma muy fácil ¿sabes? Todos decían que tú serías el único que se resistiría, digámoslo así, a mis encantos. Pero ya veo que no, eres tan fácil como todos los demás con los que he estado, gracias amigo…_

_-Pero…- dijo Nathan sumamente dolido. Se sentía engañado, traicionado de la forma más vil y cruel del universo._

_-Lo siento Bailey- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa burlona- debo decir que en tu caso esto fue más difícil. Tuve que fingir todo este tiempo que era un amigo para ti, tuve que fingir que me agradabas, pero bueno, ha valido la pena. Fuiste mío y por ello he ganado una buena apuesta, gracias de verdad._

_-No es cierto…- dijo Nathan moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. No podía creerlo, no. Porque las caricias y besos de Sebastian se habían sentido demasiado reales para ser un juego, para ser sólo un engaño._

_-Lo fue Bailey- dijo Sebastian- y con respecto a tu estúpida declaración de ayer, te habrás dado cuenta ya de que no te amo ¿verdad? Y tú tampoco tienes que amarme, no necesito a alguien tan fácil como tú._

_Por toda respuesta Nathan soltó un golpe con fuerza desmedida justo en la nariz del joven Smythe quien comenzó a reír como demente ante el gesto defensivo de Nathan._

_-Lamento que te hayas dado cuenta demasiado tarde de la persona que soy en realidad Nathan- dijo Sebastian sintiendo que más que su nariz, era su alma la que estaba rota- pero esto es así, ahora, ve a llorar con tu amigo Blaine, olvídate de esto, ódiame la vida entera y déjame disfrutar de mis ganancias ¿te parece un buen plan?_

_-¿Sabes que es lo que me duele en realidad, Sebastian?- dijo Nate sin asomo de llanto en su voz- que de verdad pensé que eras diferente, que me enemisté con mucha gente sólo para defenderte. Pero tienes, razón, no importa me engañaste, te creí, gran cosa. Fue mi culpa de todos modos así que disfruta tu dinero y quizá con ello puedas comprarte una vida mejor que toda esa mierda en la que vives. Y no te odio, alguien tan estúpido como tú, alguien tan miserable y falto de alma como tú no merece más que la nada, más que ser olvidado. Estas muerto para mi Sebastian, óyelo bien ¡Estás muerto!_

_Y sin agregar más, el joven Bailey comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia los dormitorios. Tenía que hablar con alguien, con Blaine, con quien fuera, pero al recordar la tristeza mortal en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo, supuso que llegar ante él convertido en un mar de lagrimas no mejoraría en nada su situación, así que decidió tomarse aquel día libre y llegando rápidamente al estacionamiento, tomó su auto y condujo a casa sin importar nada. _

_Aquel dolor que sentía en el pecho no se comparaba con ningún otro que antes hubiera sentido. Aquello era horrible y sólo podía llorar. Porque su sueño era una pesadilla, porque se había enamorado como un estúpido de una persona despreciable. Y se sentía mal porque sobre todas las cosas, una parte de él seguía amando a Sebastian con todas sus fuerzas, una parte de él se negaba a creer que todo aquello hubiera sido cierto._

_El joven Bailey llegó a su casa convertido en una piltrafa. Era temprano y sus hermanos pequeños no estaban en casa. El muchacho oyó la voz de su madre cantando en el jardín y corrió hacia ella. Emma lo recibió en sus brazos sin preguntar nada, la mirada rota de los ojos de su hijo bastaba para hacerle entender que Nathan había sido lastimado profundamente. La mujer acarició sus desordenados rizos cobrizos sin decir nada. Ella sabía que algunas heridas, como las heridas de amor, se curaban mejor con el silencio._

_Sebastian se había quedado en la cancha de soccer toda la tarde. La noticia de que Nathan Bailey se había ido de la Academia Dalton estaba en boca de todos. Nadie sabía por qué, nadie iba nunca a saberlo. Pero Sebastian sentía que había hecho lo correcto. Prefería eso, prefería que Nathan lo odiara y sufriera unos cuantos días a que Nathan lo amara y tuviera que sufrir la vida entera…._

* * *

El joven Smythe abrió la puerta de la sala del coro con mucho cuidado, había escuchado desde antes de llegar ahí la voz del joven Bailey cantando con mucha emoción. Nathan no se dio cuenta de que él había llegado, no despegó los ojos de la partitura que se encontraba frente a él, no dejó de cantar. Sebastian se quedó ahí parado, sin atreverse a entrar. Simplemente miraba con mucho cariño a aquel joven, a aquel chico que nunca, pese a todas las estupideces que había realizado en su vida, lo había dejado de amar. Y la verdad era, que él tampoco había dejado de hacerlo.

Sí, se había obligado a intentarlo, lo había hecho casi desaparecer en medio de la verdaderamente infructuosa tarea de enamorar a Kurt Hummel pero, escuchar a Nathan cantando esa canción, dándole vida a esa melodía era todo lo que él necesitaba para saber que la única esperanza, que él único amor que tendría en la vida era ese joven de cabellos cobrizos que ahora lo miraba, que lo hacía sentirse real y completo una vez más como siempre lo había hecho.

La voz de Nathan, que ahora le cantaba a él y sólo a él era la prueba de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, había algo mejor en el mundo para él y que lo descubriría sí, pero de la mano de aquel chico. Se había negado esa dicha una vez, en ese justo momento, ya no entendía por qué tenía que seguir alejando la felicidad de su vida.

Nathan sonrió animadamente al chico que lo miraba desde la puerta y sin pensarlo, dirigió hacia él su canto. Él era el motivo de esa canción, él era siempre el motivo de todo…

_**Sing to me the song of the stars of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. When it feels like my dreams is so far, sing tome of the plans that you have for me over again…**_

Sebastian lo miró una vez más y antes de acercarse a él, sonrió. Sonrió porque era cierto, porque a pesar de todo Nathan Bailey, seguía siendo su única esperanza. Y así había sido desde siempre, desde ese día en el que su mentira se vio descubierta, en el que Nathan volvió a él diciéndole que lo sabía todo, que aquella apuesta nunca había existido.

Ese día, Sebastian tuvo que darle una nueva estocada en el corazón, la última, porque después de eso, Nathan nunca volvió a acercarse a él si bien, después de esa última conversación aunque siempre fue amable con él, Nathan no volvió a decirle nunca más que lo amaba.

* * *

_Él había intentado que nadie lo viera en la cancha de soccer de la Academia. Era el inicio de la temporada una vez más y Nathan portaba ese día orgullosamente el gafete de capitán. Sebastian pensaba al mirarlo que nadie más que él merecía esa distinción. _

_Después de que el defensa central Travers, el capitán del equipo del año pasado se graduara, todos habían votado por Nathan como nuevo capitán por unanimidad. El chico se veía sumamente guapo en su uniforme nuevo, con su sonrisa luminosa de nuevo instalada en sus labios. En realidad, a pesar de lo que le había hecho, a pesar de que el joven Bailey desapareciera de la Academia tres días completos después de lo que él le dijera, no había pasado un solo día después sin que él hubiera vuelto a ver esa sonrisa. Eso estaba bien. Su plan había funcionado._

_Sebastian había intentado pasar desapercibido para todos entre la marabunta de gente que entraba en la cancha y al parecer lo había logrado. Se sentó en una de las gradas más alejadas del campo, había planeado no asistir a ese partido pero su voluntad se había desvanecido en el momento justo en el que empezó a escuchar a todo mundo hablando del nuevo capitán del equipo. Sebastian no podía perderse ese partido. Nathan, su Nathan había logrado otro de sus sueños y al menos desde las sombras tenía que estar con él. _

_Sebastian no podía apartar los ojos de él mientras charlaba animadamente con uno de sus compañeros, el agradable guardameta del equipo, Joseph algo. Sebastian los miraba sonreír y a pesar de que tenía ganas de patear el adorable rostro de Joseph, la sonrisa de Nathan borraba de él todas sus malas intenciones. Podía soportarlo, podía hacerlo, todo por ver al joven Bailey sonreír así. La paz de esa sonrisa era todo lo que le importaba._

_El juego comenzó minutos después, Sebastian había visto a Nathan charlando animadamente con todos, incluso con su torpe y desgarbado amigo que parecía ahora realmente interesado en los juegos del nuevo capitán. Aquel Blaine Anderson también le causaba una envidia desmedida: él podía estar siempre con Nathan, él era su amigo de toda la vida, él, ese muchacho tímido e insignificante tenía a su lado todo lo que Sebastian no podía tener._

_Después de varios minutos y goles, el joven Bailey dejó a todo mundo convencido de que aquel nuevo torneo pertenecería también por completo a la Academia Dalton. Se trataba sin duda alguna de un talento excepcional. Sebastian sabia por lo que había podido averiguar en sus pesquisas por internet que Nathan había pasado el verano en Inglaterra, que había estado haciendo pruebas para un reconocido equipo Inglés. Y Sebastian esperaba que lo tomaran en cuenta, Sebastian quería que todo mundo conociera la habilidad y la sonrisa de Nathan Bailey._

_El partido terminó y todo mundo salió en tropel cantando sin afinación alguna el himno de la Academia Dalton. Aquella tarde habían visto una feria de goles obra del joven capitán Bailey. Se sentían en realidad, contentos y entusiasmados por la idea de renovar el título conseguido el año pasado. Sebastian se quedó ahí sentado, mirando el campo de juego._

_Los rayos del sol hacían brillar con fuerza el pasto verde que lucía un poco maltratado después del juego. La hierba brillaba como una esmeralda al sol, como los ojos de aquel chico que a pesar de todo, extrañaba con toda el alma._

_-Pensé que no vendrías-dijo una voz a su lado y al mirar a Nathan, sonriéndole, como si de un engaño de su mente se tratara no supo qué hacer ¿era real eso después de todo?_

_-¿Nathan?- dijo el chico sin saber qué más decir._

_-Sí, creo que soy Nathan Erik Bailey- dijo el chico sonriendo tranquilamente- sé que dije que habías muerto para mí, pero, bueno, hoy me han dado ganas de resucitarte, Seb._

_-¿Por qué?- dijo el chico sin saber bien todavía si toda esa situación no era sólo un sueño._

_-Porque- dijo Nathan mirándolo a los ojos- me debes una explicación. Y bueno, debo admitir que desde que te vi en las gradas he tenido unas terribles ganas de venir a hablarte._

_-¿Me viste desde el inicio del partido?- dijo Sebastian._

_-Sí- dijo Nathan riendo alegremente- sigues siendo un desastre para esconderte._

_-Ya lo sé- dijo Sebastian sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- ¿por qué Nate? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No fui lo suficientemente claro con todo lo que te he dicho?_

_-Pues verás- dijo Nate suspirando profundamente- no te negaré que estos últimos meses te he odiado con toda el alma, pero… digamos que me enteré casualmente de que cierta "apuesta" nunca había existido y me dije ¿entonces qué pasó? Y la verdad al principio no sabía si quería saberlo pero, cuando te vi aquí, cuando me di cuenta de que venías a verme al partido de hoy, no me pude contener ¿sabes? Volví a tener esperanzas y bueno, creo que sería agradable que tuvieras la amabilidad de explicarme qué demonios pasó aquella noche, me lo debes Sebastian._

_-¿Por qué haces esto más difícil?- dijo Sebastian llevando sus manos a su rostro_

_-No lo hago difícil- dijo Nate firmemente-pero ¿sabes? Sólo podemos odiar a las personas que antes hemos amado y que nos han hecho daño, tú hiciste eso conmigo, pero quiero odiarte por la razón correcta… rompiste mi corazón con mentiras. Quiero que ahora lo rompas con la verdad. Quiero que me digas todo lo que tengas que decirme sin escudarte en una historia falsa. Quiero odiarte si tengo que hacerlo pero no por una mentira, mírame a los ojos, Sebastian, y dime lo que tengas que decirme pero siendo totalmente honesto conmigo._

_-No veo cómo eso cambiaría algo Nate- dijo el chico con los ojos llenos de pesar- es más fácil que sigas odiándome sin motivo._

_-Yo no soy de ese tipo de personas, Sebastian. No me gusta ser la víctima, nunca me ha gustado. Necesito esa explicación porque entonces, podré alejarme de ti sin volver a pedirte nada. No espero que me digas me amas, ya no, ni siquiera quiero que me digas que lo que pasó esa noche fue porque tú…_

_-Pero fue así- dijo Sebastian tratando de ser sincero, al menos en parte- hice aquello porque te amaba ¿no lo sentiste acaso? Cada beso, cada caricia de esa noche fue tan real como tenía que serlo ¿no son siempre así los relatos de las primeras veces? Todo fue real Nate, en ese momento yo sentía que te amaba con todo lo que era y fue por eso que decidí seguir adelante. Yo sabía que habría consecuencias, las hubo. Pero no pude detenerme, no pude y si hay una razón por la que debas odiarme, es esa, por no haberme detenido a tiempo…_

_-¿Tú me amabas?- dijo Nate con los ojos abiertos como platos- pero si lo hacías ¿por qué…?_

_-Porque en ninguna historia de amor que valga la pena, un ángel elegiría quedarse con el más despreciable engendro del infierno…_

_-Pero tú nunca fuiste eso para mí, quizá todo este tiempo lo he pensado, quizá he querido olvidarlo todo y simplemente enterrarte como dije que lo haría, pero no pude y ahora vienes y me dices que me amabas y que por eso me alejaste y…_

_-Así fue- dijo Sebastian tratando de mantener la calma- pero eso ya no importa. Logré alejarte de mí y eso está bien. Así estamos bien los dos. Tú no me necesitas Nathan, cualquier chico del universo estará encantado de amarte y de que tú lo ames a él. Me enteré de que estás saliendo con Joseph ¿no? Espero que él pueda hacerte feliz._

_-Jospeh nunca será como tú._

_-No- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa triste- y debes estar agradecido por eso. Jugaste muy bien hoy sigue así ¿qué te dijeron en Inglaterra?_

_-Nada aún- dijo Nathan- pero no intentes cambiar el tema de la conversación. Si me amabas ¿por qué me hiciste sentir como la peor piltrafa del universo?_

_-¿Cuántos días te sentiste así?- dijo Sebastian suspirando pesadamente_

_-Muchos, más de los que puedas imaginarte. Pero después, simplemente decidí enfrentarlo._

_-Exacto- dijo Sebastian levantándose de la grada- si te hubieras quedado conmigo te hubieras sentido así la vida entera y yo no iba a permitirlo. Yo soy malo Nathan, soy horrible. Te amaba y por eso tuve que alejarte. Y todo está bien, cumplirás tus sueños sin que alguien como yo te detenga, serás feliz y yo debo de seguir sin importarte. No soy nada en tu vida Nate, simplemente vete. Yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie ¿entiendes? Enamorarme de ti fue un error porque el amor no se hizo para alguien como yo. Yo fui humillado, fue lastimado y lo merecía por ser como soy. Era un tonto, creía en las mismas cosas que tú me contaste aquella noche pero ya no puedo hacerlo. Alguien me quitó la capacidad para poder hacerlo. Perdóname, de verdad, perdóname pero el dolor que te causé no fue nada en contra de lo que te haría después y yo… no quiero que dejes de sonreír nunca._

_-Pero me amabas- dijo Nathan. Desde que el otro chico se lo dijera nada más parecía importar en ese momento._

_-Sí- dijo Sebastian dándole la espalda- pero ya no…_

_-¿No?- dijo Nate con el corazón destrozado nuevamente._

_-No. Cuando te alejaste de mi, Kurt…_

_-¿Te enamoraste de Kurt Hummel?- dijo Nathan con voz realmente triste- ¿Y por qué a él no tienes miedo de lastimarlo? Si lo amas ¿por qué no lo alejas de ti también?_

_-Porque él es distinto- dijo Sebastian sabiendo que mentía con todo el corazón- sé que mi amor por él me hará mejor persona, con él no tengo miedo de arruinarlo. Debes hacer lo mismo Nathan, debes de enamorarte de alguien que de verdad merezca tenerte y ese no soy yo._

_-Debería odiarte ¿sabes?- dijo Nathan sintiendo que dolía incluso respirar- pero no lo haré. Me lo has aclarado todo y… esto estúpido pero, creo que ahora puedo amarte toda la vida, sin esperanza, claro está._

_El chico de los ojos verdes sonreía de una manera tan triste al decir aquello, que Sebastian tuvo ganas de arrancarse ahí mismo el corazón. Pero era mejor así, era mejor seguir mintiéndole si con eso garantizaba que no sufriera más._

_-No lo hagas- dijo Sebastian volteando hacia él- tú mereces más que eso, yo no merezco nada de ti, es mejor que hagas lo que me dijiste que harías. Mátame Nate, olvídame y sé muy feliz._

_Por toda respuesta Nathan suspiró y se levantó sonriendo. Aunque sumamente dolida, esa sonrisa seguía siendo hermosa de algún modo. Sebastian tuvo ganas de correr hacia ese muchacho y abrazarlo. Decirle que lo comprendiera, decirle que era mejor la nada. Y como si un dios misericordioso hubiera escuchado a su corazón, Nathan se acercó hacia él y lo envolvió en un suave abrazo que no entendía de tiempo, de espacio, de olvido ni de miedo. Sebastian no supo cómo reaccionar. Si ese era el final definitivo de todo, ese tipo de punto final al que no le seguían dos puntos suspensivos, podía regalarse la dicha de ese abrazo. La única dicha que conocería en mucho tiempo._

_-Sabes que no lo haré- dijo Nathan casi en un susurro- nunca podré hacerlo pero si así lo quieres, así será. Dejaré entonces que la vida me sorprenda, dejaré que el tiempo me muestre más estrellas, pero, aunque suene como lo más estúpido del mundo ninguna de ellas brillará tanto como tú. Espero que Kurt te ame, Seb, espero que de verdad él pueda mostrarte que te equivocas._

_-Nathan…_

_-No digas nada- dijo el chico soltándolo de pronto- ya está bien. Ya sé todo. Ya puedo dejarte ir. Gracias._

_Y sin decir nada más el joven Bailey le regaló una última sonrisa y se alejó corriendo rápidamente de su lado. Sebastian estaba seguro que esas pupilas verdes que tanta luz le habían dado a su vida estarían llenas de lagrimas en aquel momento pero ya estaba, lo había hecho. Nathan por fin se había alejado de él. Para siempre. Y la constancia de esa verdad que le oprimía el alma, fue suficiente para poder seguir viviendo, como fuera, pero simplemente seguir viviendo._

¿Podía seguir simplemente limitándose a eso, a existir? Al mirar a Nathan cantando para él, sonriéndole con esa fuerza misteriosa y cautivadora que nunca desaparecía de sus labios sabia que no. Ya no quería.

Porque si bien Nathan se alejó de él aquel día, si bien nunca más volvió a decirle que lo amaba eso había sido así sólo con palabras. A veces lo sorprendía sonriéndole en la distancia, nunca fue grosero con él o con Kurt cuando había llegado a mirarlos juntos. Nathan se portaba amablemente con él, aún cuando lo único que merecía era el olvido, pero lo cierto era, que Nathan le había dicho mil veces que lo amaba, que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Nathan no había dejado de saludarle, Nathan había cumplido su promesa de irse lejos de él pero no tan lejos. Bien es cierto que Sebastian se sentía sumamente celoso cuando miraba al chico de la mano de alguien más. Sabía perfectamente del historial de conquistas interminables de Nathan Bailey y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo le tranquilizaba que ninguno de esos chicos fuera algo más que una estrella fugaz.

En algún lugar de su corazón, esa parte donde habitaba su amor enorme por Nathan aunque adormecido, siempre sintió el calor de la promesa de Nate, la promesa de que siempre lo amaría, sin importar que caminara de la mano con otras personas…

Sebastian decidió caminar hacia él, sentarse a su lado y no volver a dejarlo ir nunca, como siempre lo había hecho. El chico pensaba que todos los castigos de la tierra podían pudrirse en el infierno. No había más verdugo que él sobre el planeta y la verdad era que había decidido librarse de todo ese peso innecesario. A medida que caminaba hacia él, Nathan le imprimió más entusiasmo a las notas del piano y un brillo deslumbrante, si era posible agregarle más, a su sonrisa y siguió cantando, haciendo que Sebastian pensara en aquella conversación que habían tenido antes de navidad, antes de que Nathan sufriera el horrible infarto que casi lo mata y del que Sebastian se había enterado por parte de Kurt.

Él había ido al hospital a verlo, sin atreverse a entrar. Había querido matar con sus propias manos al responsable de aquel ataque. Quería decirle a Nathan que todo estaría bien, que él estaba seguro de que podría seguir adelante. Pero no hizo nada, sólo se quedó en frente de la ventana de Nathan, mirándolo dormir hasta que el chico abrió los ojos y pareció que lo miraba. Fue cuando Sebastain echó a correr, con lágrimas en los ojos. Le había dicho a Nathan que no causaría más daño y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer. El chico corrió hacia la salida en busca de aire, después de todo él no era tan diferente de la horrible persona que había intentado matar a Nathan. Él quería hacer lo mismo, pero con otra persona. Sólo quería hacerle daño al corazón de Blaine Anderson…

_**So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray. **__**I know now you´re my only hope…**_

* * *

_-No les vayas a hacer daño- dijo Nathan cuando salió de la habitación que compartía con Blaine, dejando en ella a su mejor amigo hablando feliz de la vida con Kurt, su estrella._

_-¿Por qué piensas que haré eso?- dijo Sebastian con aire ausente._

_-Porque sé que amas a Kurt, sé que el que él ame a Blaine ahora te hará daño y sé que querrás seguir molestando a Blainey- dijo Nate suspirando- por cierto, no te he dicho nada al respecto, pero debes dejar de decirle cosas crueles a Blaine, él no te ha hecho nada._

_-Nada salvo existir- dijo Sebastian- él es tan… simplemente lo detesto Nathan, y no tengo por qué hablar contigo esto, tú lo quieres porque ha pasado la vida entera a tu lado, no sé cómo puedes quererlo tú, es un idiota, con esa eterna cara de estúpido y de "no rompo un plato"._

_-Tienes una visión muy limitada de Blainey, Seb- dijo Nathan levantando los hombros- él ha sufrido tanto como tú, como todos en realidad. Él merece ser feliz y ¿sabes algo? No permitiré que les hagas daño, ni a Kurt, ni a él._

_-No les haré ningún daño- dijo Sebastian con una mueca de desdén- confío en que ellos solos arruinen esto, estar juntos es un error ¿Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson? ¡Por favor! Esta historia de la cenicienta no durará Bailey, estoy seguro._

_-Te equivocas Seb- dijo Nathan con convicción- ellos son más que una historia de amor donde todos viven felices para siempre. Ellos le harán frente a lo que venga, incluso si ese algo eres tú. Y bueno, me temo que te darás cuenta muy tarde que nada de lo que hagas para destruirlos funcionará Seb, y la verdad es una lástima, una verdadera lástima que sigas sin entender nada acerca del amor._

_-¿Y tú sabes ya algo, don Juan?- dijo Sebastian sumamente molesto._

_-Ya te dije que siempre lo he sabido, Sebastian- dijo Nate con mucha seguridad- el que tú no hayas querido entenderlo cuando yo traté de explicarte no es mi culpa. Y en última instancia, hago exactamente lo que me dijiste que hiciera, así que no me vengas a molestar ahora con tu sonrisa desdeñosa. Sigo haciendo lo que te dije que haría, sigo buscando y también… también te sigo amando sin esperanza alguna._

_Sebastian lo miró sumamente sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo ese asunto con Nathan Bailey. Lo único que le importaba en ese instante era destruir a Blaine, y lo haría, claro que lo haría a pesar de que esos ojos verdes lo siguieran incordiando con ese amor inexplicable que se asomaba en ellos. Eso era cosa del pasado, y en todo caso si antes no lo merecía, mucho menos después de que Nathan viera lo que haría con Kurt y con Blaine._

_-Parece que tu amigo terminó su llamada- dijo Sebastian ignorando como siempre la declaración de Nate- sólo… olvídalo Bailey ¿quieres?_

_-Sí quiero- dijo Nate con una sonrisa cansada- pero nadie me ha dicho cómo hacerlo. Sólo, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte ¿está bien?_

_-Sí, sí, como quieras._

_Y sin decir más, el chico entró a la habitación encontrándose con la sonrisa desmesuradamente feliz de Blaine Anderson. Nathan lo siguió, suspirando todavía. No sabía por qué le había dicho aquellas palabras a Sebastian si bien sabía ya el recibimiento que tendrían, pero no había podido evitarlo y sin embargo, algo le decía que quizá, su amor tendría una oportunidad después. Quizá era sólo la necia esperanza que se negaba a morir dentro de su pecho, pero algo le decía que su historia sin principio conocería uno a pesar de toda lógica, a pesar de todas las promesas de olvido…_

Y aquel era el principio. Nathan dejó de tocar en el mismo momento en el que Sebastian se sentó a su lado sonriendo tímidamente. El chico no dijo nada, sólo recargó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y se quedó ahí, simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del perfume de Nathan que envolvía todo el ambiente.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan tranquilo, aunque aún tenía que resolver miles de cosas en su vida, se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Era hora de darse la oportunidad de ser otra cosa, de ser Sebastian tal y como él sabía que era, no el Sebastian que todo mundo se empeñaba en recordarle que era.

-Todo está mal conmigo- dijo Sebastian con voz muy baja- bueno, todo excepto tú…

-Te tomó demasiado tiempo darte cuenta de mi admirable calidad humana, Seb- dijo Nathan sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Sólo un poco Bailey- dijo Sebastian riendo divertido- deja de fanfarronear.

-Digas lo que digas- dijo Nate abrazándolo con fuerza- yo siempre supe que algún día te darías cuenta de todo.

- Siempre has sabido cosas que yo no ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que sí- dijo Nate sin poder evitar la risa. A lado de Sebastian era demasiado sencillo reír - pero aún así, hay una cosa que aún no sé del todo…

-¿Qué quieres saber?- dijo Sebastian zafándose del abrazo de Nathan.

-Sólo una cosa- dijo Nate con un tono nervioso que a Sebastian le pareció adorable.

-Quieres saber si te amo o no ¿verdad?

-Suena más estúpido cuando lo dices en voz alta, pero, sólo necesito que…

-No te preocupes- dijo Sebastian tomando una de sus manos- te amo, siempre ha sido así pero necesito decírtelo sin miedo, sólo… te juro que llegará el día en el que pueda decirte una y mil veces que te amo sin sentirme culpable, sin sentirme sucio y nada merecedor de que alguien como tú me ame. Necesito limpiarme de toda la porquería en la que he estado caminando, necesito arreglar todas las estúpidas cosas que hice. Necesito perdonarme Nate, y cuando lo haga, podré amarte como siempre has querido que lo haga.

-No tienes nada que temer- dijo Nathan sintiendo como las palabras de Sebastian lo hacían elevarse al menos tres metros sobre el suelo de pura dicha- estoy contigo y podemos hacer eso que quieres juntos. Siempre lo supe, puedes arreglarlo todo, puedes porque no has sido el único humano que ha hecho estupideces.

-Siempre he sentido como si tú pudieras ver otra parte de mi que nadie más ve… tú eres perfecto Nate, de verdad, eres demasiado para mí.

-Vamos Seb-dijo Nathan con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿cómo quieres que deje de fanfarronear si no haces más que repetir cosas como esa? Vas a hacer que me vuelva un engreído.

-¿Y qué?- dijo Sebastian- sólo estoy diciéndote lo que eres para mí y eres perfecto.

-Soy lo que soy Seb- dijo Nathan sonriendo dulcemente- no más y no menos. Además, todo lo que soy es también para ti. Créeme, mi corazón te conoce bien.

-No merezco esto Nate- dijo Sebastian posando su mirada en el piso- es decir, me porto como el imbécil más grande del universo y sin embargo tú estás aquí.

-Yo no te juzgo Seb- dijo Nathan con una sonrisa tranquila- y tampoco quiero hacerlo y nadie debería juzgarte. Sólo perdónate, hazlo primero contigo. De cualquier modo todos hemos cometido errores, somos jóvenes y también somos idiotas pero está bien. Si nada de esto hubiera pasado tú nunca te habrías dado cuenta de que te amo de verdad.

Sebastian suspiró profundamente al levantar la vista hacia esas pupilas verdes que parecían esconder todos los secretos del universo. No podía entender bien todavía por qué ninguna de las profecías acerca de la vida horrible que tendría se habían vuelto realidad pero ¿de verdad importaba? Mirando a Nathan Bailey sabia que el pasado era ya una nimiedad cuando tenía frente a él un luminoso futuro que esperaba para que él lo recorriera a lado de aquel chico.

-¿Sabes Nate?-dijo Sebastian un poco más alegre- quisiera poder gritarte también que te amo pero, en este justo momento sólo puedo darte una cosa…

Nathan miró intrigado el rostro del joven Smythe y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría no tuvo tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la constatación del principio que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Los labios de Sebastian colisionaron con los suyos, haciéndole volver a sentir las mismas llamas y chispas que sólo había sentido con él. El recuero de los miles de besos que había dado alguna vez se borraron con la cadencia y la humedad del beso de Sebastian. Eso era todo lo que siempre había querido y sentía ya, que todo era verdad, que estaba dispuesto a vivir mil veces más si era necesario cada una de las cosas dolorosas que lo habían llevado a estar viviendo ese justo momento, todo el infierno que había vivido se borraba de un solo plumazo con ese beso.

-Señor Smythe- dijo Nate cuando los labios de Sebastian se separaron de los suyos - debe de ser cuidadoso con este corazón, le recuerdo que quedó algo débil debido a cierto incidente que ahora no viene al caso pero, eso fue...

-Perdón- dijo Sebastian algo avergonzado- sólo sentí que era el momento.

-Sí bueno, pero para el próximo avísame- dijo Nathan alegremente- aunque no debería quejarme, eres bueno Seb aunque puedo enseñarte muchas cosas aún…

-Nathan- dijo Sebastian riendo algo confundido- nada de eso hasta que estés mejor de salud ¿entendido?

-¿Qué debo entender por "eso"- dijo Nathan con una mueca de desilusión- yo me refería a… bueno en todo caso no importa, si estás hablando de lo que creo que hablas, tienes razón, mi madre y Blaine me matarían si muero a causa de un infarto por… bueno, digamos que tomaremos esto con calma ¿verdad?

-Despacio- dijo Sebastian riendo tranquilamente- ese será nuestro nuevo estilo.

-Bueno y… cantaba sabes, ¿quieres cantar para mí?

-¿Yo?- dijo Sebastian muy sorprendido- pero si mi voz no es muy buena.

-Lo es Seb- dijo Nate- sigo pensando que tú deberías ser el vocalista de este nuestro sagrado coro. Sólo no le digas a Blaine que te lo dije ¿vale?

-¿Qué canción quieres que te cante?- dijo Sebastian sabiendo que tratar de discutir con Nathan era ya una guerra perdida.

Por toda respuesta el joven Bailey comenzó a tocar las notas que interrumpiera con la llegada de Sebastian y el joven Smythe sonrió complacido. Nathan siempre tarareaba esa canción, siempre, era la canción que le había pedido a Blaine como regalo de cumpleaños.

La canción que Sebastian había cantado para él alguna vez, cuando Nathan le pidió que lo hiciera. Claro que conocía esa canción, se podría decir que era suya y de Nate. Por eso, es que el joven sonrió antes de unir su voz a las notas del piano que Nathan hacia nacer y cantó como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, sintiendo que sus palabras esta vez, eran más que eso:

_**I give you my destiny, I´m giving you all of me. I want your symphony singing in all that I am. At the top of my lungs I´m giving it back…So I lay my head back down, and I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray. **__**I know now you´re my only hope…**_

Cuando la canción terminó y las últimas notas de la melodía se perdieron bajo los dedos de Nathan el chico sonrió deslumbrantemente. Lo cierto era que la voz de Sebastian era muy buena y que quizá era así porque ahora cantaba con el corazón. Después de escucharlo Nate tuvo la certeza de que podían encontrar un sueño para Sebastian también, un sueño que el chico alcanzaría con la fuerza de esa voz que ahora le cantaba al amor con algo de miedo sí, pero intentando reparar todo el mal que había hecho.

Al mirar la sonrisa pacifica en el rostro de Sebastian, Nate sólo pudo atraerlo hacia él y lo besó sin importarle nada. Estaba seguro que su corazón cooperaría con él. El beso se profundizó y se alargó por un tiempo indefinido hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alertó a los dos chicos de que ya no estaban solos.

-¡Oh perdonen!-dijo Kurt con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

Blaine estaba a su lado, sonriendo juguetonamente también a su amigo que no se mostraba nada avergonzado por lo que había estado haciendo.

-Sólo váyanse chicos- dijo Nathan sin separarse de Sebastian que lucía un poco avergonzado- no hace falta que les diga que están arruinando mi momento mágico ¿verdad?

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Blaine sonriendo felizmente- les vamos a dar cinco minutos más pero sólo eso ¿entendieron? Y Smythe, cuídalo bien ¿quieres?

-¡Déjalo en paz, Anderson!- dijo Nathan ante las palabras de su amigo. Esa manía de Blaine de cuidarlo como si fuera su madre nunca iba cambiar ¿verdad?- puedo cuidarme yo solo.

-Sí claro Bailey- dijo Blaine poniendo los ojos en blanco- si tú lo dices…

-Yo lo cuidaré, Blaine- dijo Sebastian con una voz tan baja que sin embargo llegó a los oídos del joven de los ojos color avellana que le sonrió abiertamente, al parecer, sin rastro alguno de rencor en ninguno de sus gestos y palabras.

Kurt también sonreía. No había vuelto a hablar con Sebastian desde que todo pasara pero al parecer el estar cerca de Nathan Bailey le estaba haciendo mucho bien y eso lo hacía ponerse contento también. Nathan merecía ser feliz y aunque aún le costara pensarlo, Sebastian también merecía conocer otra cosa que no fuera dolor y maldad.

-Debo estar loco- dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreír- pero te creo.

-Bueno mamá- dijo Nathan con exasperación pero sin poder evitar sentirse feliz de que Blaine no odiara a la persona que él amaba- ahora que te hemos dejado todo en claro ¿puedes dejarnos solos ya?

-Cinco minutos…- dijo Kurt mientras tomaba el picaporte de la puerta y reía alegremente a lado de Blaine.

La puerta se cerró dejando a los dos chicos rodeados únicamente por el silencio. Nathan volvió mirar a Sebastian que sonreía al vacio, un poco confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-No me odian- dijo el joven Smythe sin poder creérselo del todo- ¿por qué?

-Porque conocen el amor- dijo Nathan acariciando el rubio cabello de Sebastian- cuando encuentras amor en tu vida no importa nada de lo que haya pasado antes. Pero mira Seb, si ellos no te odian, no hay ninguna razón por la que tú debas odiarte. Ellos ya están juntos, también tú y yo, y eso es todo lo que sé…

-Debo disculparme con ellos- dijo Sebastian sintiéndose en calma de pronto- ¿No crees?

-Claro, y lo harás estoy seguro de ello- dijo Nathan firmemente- pero…. ¿podemos pensar en eso después? Tengo ideadas miles de formas divertidas de pasar estos cinco minutos contigo ¿sabes?

-Nathan…- dijo Sebastian divertido por la insinuación del joven de los ojos verdes.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico jugando todavía con el cabello del joven Smythe.

-Nada…- dijo Sebastian rindiéndose ante el enorme sentimiento que ese chico que sostenía en sus brazos le causaba- sólo prométeme que nunca dejarás de sonreír así ¿está bien?

-¿Si digo que si me besarás de nuevo hasta que yo quiera que dejes de hacerlo?

-Me parece un trato justo- dijo Sebastian sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida un ser afortunado.

-Entonces sí, señor Smythe, no dejaré de sonreír hasta que tú quieras que deje de hacerlo.

Y sin decir nada más, los labios de Sebastian se volvieron a posar sobre los de Nathan y el joven de los ojos verdes se encontró deseando con todo el corazón que esos cinco minutos que Blaine y Kurt le habían regalado durarán para toda la eternidad o… tal vez un poco más…

* * *

**Canción: Only hope- Mandy Moore**

**NdA: Yo amo mucho este capítulo de la historia, espero que les haya gustado :3**


	17. Somos dos estrellas

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 17. Somos dos estrellas**

El chico caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Sus rizos desordenados cubrían su frente y ocultaban del mundo que lo rodeaba el enorme dolor que se escondía en sus ojos color avellana. No era un día feliz para él, desde que su abuela muriera no había tenido un solo día feliz.

Sus pasos eran lentos y era consciente de que su cuerpo se seguía moviendo sólo porque tenía que hacerlo, porque si él hubiera podido hacerlo se habría quedado en la cama todo el día- o la semana, o la vida- pero Nathan no lo había dejado y él había tenido que hacerle caso porque sabía que Nate estaba preocupado por él. Y quizá una de las cosas por las que él seguía de pie era porque no le gustaba hacer que Nathan se preocupara aunque de los dos, su amigo siempre había sido el más fuerte.

Blaine se maravillaba enormemente de la actitud de Nathan, él había llorado tanto como él en la noche del funeral de su abuela pero el chico simplemente lo había superado, lo había afrontado con la sonrisa que Blaine ya no podía formar en sus labios. Blaine no podía, de verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo.

El chico detuvo su caminar cuando se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino, el auditorio de la academia. Mientras caminaba, por un momento había olvidado el motivo que lo había llevado a aquel lugar, pero aquel era el día de la bienvenida oficial del director a los nuevos estudiantes de Dalton y él tenía por fuerza que estar ahí.

Blaine entró sin ganas al recinto, esperando poder evitar la algarabía y las bromas que llenaban el lugar donde sus compañeros charlaban y reían alegremente. Blaine levantó la mirada del suelo cuando vio a Nathan sentado en una de las primeras filas del auditorio haciéndole una seña con la mano. El chico caminó hacia allá y al llegar al lado de su amigo, se sentó dándole una cabeceada como único saludo, pero sin decir nada. El silencio se había vuelto un refugio para él.

-¿Qué tal tu día, Blainey?- dijo Nathan con una triste sonrisa. Blaine quizá no se daba cuenta pero verlo así le partía el corazón a él también.

-Pues…- dijo el chico sin saber que contestar- bien, supongo.

-¿Sabes que antes de que el director hable, presentarán a los nuevos integrantes del coro? Quizá puedas unirte a ellos Blainey, alguien me contó que todavía no habían finalizado las audiciones y yo creo que tú…

-No Nate- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza sin mirar a su amigo directamente- no creo que sea buena idea, no quiero cantar, no en público… no quiero.

-Bueno- dijo Nathan suspirando y sabiendo que tratar de insistir sólo haría la situación peor- quizás el próximo año, quizá pronto recuperes las ganas de cantar.

-Sí- dijo Blaine pensando en que eso jamás ocurriría- tal vez, quién sabe ¿no?

-Sí, quién sabe.

Nathan sonrió débilmente pero no agregó nada más. Tenía ganas de inyectarle a Blaine un poco de amor por la vida, pero ya no sabía cómo y la verdad era que la única buena idea que tenía en esos momentos era dejar que todo pasara. Tal vez el tiempo era la única cura posible para el corazón de su amigo.

Nathan no entendía por qué la vida de Blaine siempre estaba llena de esas pérdidas tan horribles, pero bueno, no hay dolor que dure para siempre ¿verdad? Quizá Blaine encontraría más adelante algo que le hiciera volver a sonreír como antes, volver a ser el Blaine de siempre. Mientras miraba el gesto triste y cansado de Blaine, que parecía estar muy lejos de él, muy lejos de todo el mundo, Nathan trataba de convencerse firmemente de ello.

Las luces del auditorio bajaron su intensidad y un murmullo empezó a recorrer a los alumnos de la Academia. Los mayores sabían perfectamente lo que ese cambio en la iluminación significaba: era hora del primer show público de los Warblers, de los famosos Warblers de la Academia Dalton.

Blaine había pasado la semana entera oyendo acerca de ellos, escuchando que eran uno de los mejores coros del estado, que su estilo era único y no sabía cuántas alabanzas más. Sí, quizá en otras condiciones habría querido formar parte de ellos y cantar sobre ese escenario y mostrarles a todos la magia de la música pero… él sabía que ahora cada canción dolería como nunca. Él sabía que en cada nota que emitiera su garganta habría implícito un recuerdo y ese recuerdo lo lastimaría con la fuerza de una promesa que ya no podría cumplir. Por eso no quería cantar, por eso, no quería que nadie lo escuchara, al menos no en esos momentos.

Poco a poco, los chicos que integraban el coro empezaron a llenar el escenario. Sobre él, se podían observar a más de 20 muchachos que se iban acomodando en una ordenada formación detrás de un chico de figura alta y esbelta que tomó su lugar de forma segura en frente de los demás Warblers. Desde el lugar en el que Blaine y Nathan se encontraban no podían mirar realmente la cara del chico que seguramente era el nuevo vocalista del coro, pero nada de eso importó cuando la encantadora armonía de las voces en conjunto de todos los chicos comenzó a crear la introducción de una canción realmente hermosa.

Blaine la conocía ¿Cuántas veces no se la había cantado a Elena? El chico sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente: su abuela sonriéndole, él con ocho años tocando la guitarra, cantando esa canción para su abuela, diciéndole que la amaba… Blaine cerró los ojos decidido a prohibirse recordar esas cosas. Ella ya no estaba, nada más quedaba. Tratando de ahuyentar el dolor de su pecho, se enfocó completamente en la canción, tratando de zafarse de todo recuerdo, simplemente perdiéndose en las notas, sin pensar nada.

La armonía invitaba a quedarse ahí hasta la nota final y por un momento eso fue suficiente para calmar sus recuerdos, pero una vez que Blaine escuchó la voz del joven vocalista sintió la necesidad de abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en él, en el chico cuya cara seguía en las sombras pero que al parecer, había roto por completo la concentración de Blaine y lo que era aún más increíble: había hecho que su dolor se esfumara de un solo plumazo, como si esa voz fuera el encantamiento que ponía a raya a sus demonios.

Esa voz no era posible. Esa voz le recordaba algo, algo que había perdido hacia dos semanas. Esa voz, tenía dentro de sí todo el calor de una promesa, de la esperanza de un mundo mejor. Desde la primera nota, Blaine había estado seguro de que aquella voz era la voz de una estrella, una voz mágica, brillante, cálida como todos los astros del cielo.

Blaine se perdió en el hechizo de esa voz y aunque hubiera querido, no habría podido hacer otra cosa y en realidad no era el único que se sentía trasportado a una nueva dimensión. Aquella voz, cantándole al amor con un tono suave y delicado era tan hermosa que el alma de Blaine se olvidó de todo por un instante. Por primera vez en muchos días, su corazón sentía un poco de calor al recibir la caricia de las palabras hechas canción de ese chico desconocido que cantaba para él en la penumbra del auditorio:

_I give her all my love, that´s all I do._

_And if you saw my love, you´d love her too, I love her…_

_She gives me everything and tenderly._

_The kiss my lover brings, she brings to me, and I love her…_

_A love like ours would never die as long as I have you near me._

_Bright are the stars that shine, dark is the sky._

_I know this love of mine will never die._

_And I love her..._

A medida que la melodía fue bajando su intensidad, las luces del auditorio se encendieron lentamente y Blaine lo miró por primera vez. Él, ese chico parecía venido de un sueño, de esos mágicos lugares en los que Blaine había estado antes. De ese lugar donde nacían los sueños, donde todo era posible y el futuro era una promesa de felicidad, no algo aterrador. Su piel, blanca y delicada como la porcelana parecía brillar bajo las luces del auditorio y una sonrisa hermosa se paseaba en sus labios, mientras las últimas notas de la armonía de sus compañeros se iban perdiendo poco a poco en el silencio. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Blaine fueron sus ojos, ese par de brillantes ojos azules en los que parecía insinuarse el infinito.

Blaine no pudo quitar la mirada de él, ni siquiera cuando la canción terminó ¿era real, acaso? ¿Por qué esos ojos le hacían sentir menos dolor? ¿Por qué esa voz era algo parecido a una medicina que lo reconfortaba, que lo calmaba y lo llenaba de paz? ¿Por qué él, por qué sus ojos, por qué su voz? Mientras Blaine pensaba todas esas cosas, los ojos del muchacho se posaron en él haciendo latir su corazón helado. Cada latido dolía como mil cuchillos atravesándolo, pero… era un dolor distinto. Ese dolor que es necesario porque después de él viene el anhelado alivio.

Blaine se sintió vivo de pronto al sentir sobre su piel esa mirada, pero la magia se diluyó de la misma forma en la que había llegado a él. Aquella mirada no había sido suya y él estaba seguro de que nunca lo sería. Porque en ninguno de sus más locos deseos él estaría a la altura de aquel joven, tan talentoso, tan seguro, tan ridículamente perfecto y hermoso.

Blaine no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de acercarse a él porque alguien que lo tiene todo, no querría la nada que Blaine guardaba en su interior y en todo caso ¿por qué se estaba planteando acercarse a él? No tenía la más mínima idea de quién era ese joven, ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Y sobre todas las cosas, él era ahora menos que un fantasma, no tenía nada. Nada más que un dolor horrible en el pecho y una tristeza que era su lastre todas las noches.

Blaine se amonestó mentalmente por estar sintiendo cosas como aquella, pensar en esas cosas, en su sola posibilidad era… estúpido. Sí, era endemoniadamente estúpido porque tal vez esas cosas, como por ejemplo, que él fuera capaz de sentir amor por alguien de aquel modo, por una sola canción, era algo que sucedía con frecuencia en las historias que llenaban los libros fantásticos de Elena. Todas esas cosas eran parte de las más estúpidas fantasías sobre las que había construido su niñez y su vida. Las cosas como la esperanza y el amor eran parte de los cuentos, no de la vida real, no de su vida. Además, estaba seguro de que esos ojos nunca más volverían a mirarlo. Ese chico, fuera quien fuera, podía tener a quien él quisiera y Blaine estaba seguro de que él no sería nunca si quiera una opción.

Cuando los aplausos empezaron a llenar al auditorio que se deshacía en sonrisas y silbidos para el joven vocalista que sonreía ahora arrebatadoramente a su auditorio mientras hacía reverencias a diestra y siniestra, Blaine decidió cerrar su corazón, hacer de cuenta que aquella canción no había existido, que esos ojos no existían. Que nada de lo que había sentido había sido real. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer porque amar era estúpido y peligroso. Y él ya no tenía ganas de atreverse a nada.

Sí, estaba vivo, pero la vida ya no valía mucho para él. Blaine estaba seguro que las sombras le venían mejor a sus sentimientos, además ¿de qué sentimientos estaba hablando? Esas cosas tampoco ocurrían, uno no podía simplemente enamorarse de alguien sólo por… ¿enamorado? ¿En serio, Blaine?

El chico exhalo un suspiro profundo que llamó la atención de Nathan a su lado pero el muchacho de los ojos verdes no dijo nada. Algo le decía – la mirada anhelante de Blaine al escuchar aquella canción- que tenía frente a él la respuesta a cómo tratar de regresar a su mejor amigo a la vida pero… ¿cómo usarla si él estaba seguro de que Blaine se había negado ya esa posibilidad?

-Les presentamos a nuestro nuevo vocalista- dijo una alegre voz masculina, seguramente el director del consejo del coro- Kurt Hummel.

El chico sonrió aún con más intensidad al escuchar su nombre y recibió los nuevos aplausos fruto de su presentación con más graciosas reverencias y el complacido saludo del director de la Academia que después de eso estaba seguro de que sus Warblers podían llegar a ser campeones nacionales en la competencia de coros. El chico de los ojos azules bajó del escenario y Blaine lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste se sentó a lado de un joven rubio de gesto altivo al que Blaine no conocía.

Kurt Hummel… el nombre seguía resonando en sus oídos incluso después de haber salido de la charla interminable del director. Blaine no había tenido tiempo de escuchar ni una sola palabra de esa calurosa bienvenida ya que su mente estaba en otro lado. Kurt Hummel y su canción, su voz de fantasía, su todo seguía en su mente causándole un huracán de sentimientos contradictorios.

Cuando el director dio por terminada la asamblea Blaine salió solo del auditorio, Nathan se había quedado platicando con uno de sus compañeros del equipo de soccer. El chico se quedó un momento en la puerta, esperando a que Nate saliera y se uniera a él para ir a cenar, pero, después de unos minutos, el único que salió por esa puerta fue el joven vocalista con sus ojos azules llenos de luz y una sonrisa intensa en sus labios. Blaine sintió de nuevo en su ser la alocada fiesta que sólo ese joven podía causarle pero, la fiesta terminó en el mismo momento en el que el joven Hummel pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, sin sonreírle, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

Un suspiro pesado salió de su cuerpo cuando Kurt se perdió en la distancia. Blaine se rió de él mismo con ganas ¿qué demonios estaba esperando? ¿Que aquel chico le dijera que había cantado para él y que él sería quien vendría a sanarlo? ¡Por favor! Seguramente aquella mirada en el auditorio había sido sólo una coincidencia. La misma vida le había demostrado en aquel justo instante que tenía razón: él nunca sería nada para esos ojos azules, él simplemente no tenía ninguna oportunidad de serlo. Era mejor olvidarse de eso, era mejor ser invisible, no sólo para ese chico, para todos.

Quizá así el tiempo correría más rápido y él iría a Europa y cumpliría su sueño y todo le pareció un plan formidable. Blaine comenzó a caminar con desgana hacia el comedor, seguro Nathan lo encontraría ahí. Mientras caminaba, dentro de él el efecto de la mirada de Kurt Hummel se fue diluyendo con la oscuridad que siempre lo rodeaba. Y así había sido siempre, así fue desde ese día.

Sin embargo, había veces en las que el recuerdo de ese azul salía a la luz y él luchaba con denuedo para librarse de esa sensación. Porque no valía la pena, porque la luz de esos ojos era ajena y prohibida. Aquellos ojos eran la única cosa que Blaine nunca podría llegar a tener. Y así sería siempre, ese era su destino porque él ya no creía en milagros, ni en alegres coincidencias, y la idea de vivir en las sombras era genial pero…

Esos ojos lo miraron otra vez, una vez, esa noche en el laberinto, en el mismo lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. Esos ojos lo miraban en ese preciso instante. Estaban clavados en él como si nunca más quisieran mirar a otra parte. Blaine sabia, mirando ese hermoso azul que confluía en su mirada con la fuerza que sólo el amor podía dibujar en los ojos de una persona, que aunque el universo fuera enorme su mirada nunca recaería en ningún otro lugar.

Esos ojos eran ahora su universo entero, en realidad, siempre lo habían sido. Y la vida le había demostrado que estaba equivocado. Que ahora él era todo para ese chico que descansaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas, ese chico que sostenía su mano y le sonreía dulcemente. Él nunca habría apostado en su favor pero, demonios, si aquello que llenaba su pecho no era amor y simplemente amor él no sabía cómo llamarle.

Kurt y él habían decidido escapar un momento de todo. Ciertamente, la historia de su nueva relación no era algo que todos hubieran tomado como una increíble revelación, de hecho, la Academia entera comentaba que aquello había sido demasiado predecible. Cuando a sus oídos llegaban comentarios como aquel, Kurt y Blaine sólo podían sonreír de forma arrebatadora porque ¿qué sabían todos? ¿Qué sabían ellos en realidad? Nada, porque ellos sólo habían notado una parte de la historia, sólo ellos dos sabían el difícil camino que los había llevado a estar así en esa tarde, disfrutando de la naturaleza, del calor del otro, del dulce de sus besos y de esa soledad acompañada en la que podían ser sólo ellos dos, sin tiempo, sin espacio, sin nada que perder ni esperar.

-¿De verdad pasé frente a ti sin decir y hacer nada?- dijo Kurt entrelazando sus dedos con la mano de Blaine.

El chico de los ojos color avellana le había estado contando acerca de la primera vez que lo vio y por más que lo intentaba Kurt no entendía cómo era posible no haber visto a Blaine antes. Simplemente resultaba incomprensible.

-Sí- dijo Blaine riendo al recordar- saliste caminando rápidamente del auditorio, sonreías y ahí estaba yo, luciendo tan idiota como siempre.

-No eres idiota- dijo Kurt con una ceja levantada- y en todo caso, el idiota fui yo, mira que no verte, creo que nunca me lo perdonaré.

-Bueno- dijo Blaine jugando con el cabello castaño de Kurt- pero eso no importa ¿o sí? Quizá sólo no era el momento adecuado, lo que importa es que me miraste…

-Sí, señor Anderson- dijo Kurt levantándose de las piernas de Blaine y posando su frente en la del chico quien suspiró felizmente- pero, pudimos tener esto desde hace tanto tiempo…

-Lo que importa es que lo tenemos ahora- dijo Blaine suavemente- al menos eso es lo que me importa a mí.

-Con razón tu mamá dijo que a las estrellas les tenias que perdonar todo- dijo Kurt haciendo que Blaine sonriera- creo que ella sabía lo torpe que sería la estrella de su hijo ¿no crees? Blaine, ¿me perdonas por no haberte visto?

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Kurt- dijo Blaine besando rápidamente los labios del chico- quizá yo tampoco quería que me vieras, ya te lo había dicho, era bueno siendo invisible. Pero ya no más.

-Blaine ¿esto es real?- dijo Kurt sentándose a lado de Blaine y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico- es decir ¿tanta felicidad es legal?

-Quizá no- dijo Blaine suspirando- pero ¿qué más da? Es divertido romper las leyes de la humanidad ¿no?

-Sí- dijo Kurt riendo divertido- nadie lo creería si tratáramos de contarlo. Me hace muy feliz amarte Blaine, es como si todo hubiera tenido que ser así siempre y es genial sólo ser tú y yo y… no sé, no quiero que nada cambie…

-Ni yo- dijo Blaine rodeándolo con sus brazos- no cambiará, no importa qué suceda. Siempre voy a amarte.

-¿Siempre?- dijo Kurt saboreando la palabra.

-Toda la vida, y la siguiente y en otro mundo, si quieres…

-Si quiero- dijo Kurt riendo.- para siempre… ¿así acaba nuestra historia?

-Apenas empieza- dijo Blaine y unió sus labios a los de Kurt quien sonrió en medio de su beso.

Se quedaron así un largo rato. Aquel beso sabia a una promesa de eternidad. Sabia a fuerza, sabia al más completo amor que aquellos dos chicos hubieran podido llegar a imaginar.

-Mi padre te mataría si supiera lo que eres capaz de hacer conmigo y mi inocente sistema hormonal, Blaine- dijo Kurt riendo pícaramente cuando se separó del chico de los ojos color avellana.

-¿Qué hago?- dijo Blaine sin poder evitar el sonrojo de su cara.

-¿En serio quieres que te explique?- dijo Kurt con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

-No con palabras- dijo Blaine y Kurt rio realmente divertido.

-¡Señor Anderson!- dijo Kurt- quizá debamos controlarnos un poco en frente de mi honorable padre que por cierto, vendrá a vernos esta noche.

-¿En serio?- dijo Blaine un poco intranquilo- y bueno, tú crees que yo… es decir, ¿le gustaré? Es que no sé, o sea… ¿él sabe todo acerca de…? Bueno, quizá no me quiera tanto después de que yo… ¿tengo problemas?

-No Blaine- dijo el chico de los ojos azules- papá lo sabe todo pero él me conoce y sabe que a veces simplemente me gana mi lado emocional.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- dijo Blaine soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo- papá también va a venir, le va a dar mucho gusto conocerte ¿sabes?

-¿Conoceré a tu padre?- dijo Kurt abriendo los ojos con mucha sorpresa- ¿de verdad? Pensé que estaba de viaje de negocios aún.

-Sí- dijo Blaine- pero dijo que por nada del mundo iba a perderse la presentación de "Blainey y su estrella" en un musical. Vendrá, y seguro querrá conocerte y va a amarte, te lo aseguro.

-Y yo a él- dijo Kurt- le diré "señor Anderson, gracias a usted su Blainey ahora es mi Blainey" ¿Crees que le agrade que le diga algo así?

-Lo harás llorar de la emoción- dijo Blaine sonriendo dulcemente- pero Kurt, si papá empieza a hablarte de matrimonio… sólo ignóralo ¿sí?

-¿Matrimonio?- dijo Kurt poniéndose colorado.

-Creo que papá lleva planeando mi boda desde hace años- dijo Blaine- él es así, sólo asiente y sonríe si llega a mencionarte algo así ¿vale?

-Vale- dijo Kurt algo pensativo- Blaine…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Crees que algún día, tú y yo…?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Blaine sonriendo deslumbrantemente.

-¿Ya?- dijo Kurt un poco asustado- ¿justo ahora?

-Si tú quieres…

-Blaine ¿en serio?

-Sí- dijo Blaine con seguridad- bueno, quizá no justo ahora pero ¿qué quieres? Lo llevo en los genes, supongo que dentro de mis planes está el casarme contigo, quizá no ahora, sino cuando tú y yo cumplamos los sueños que tenemos que cumplir.

-Creo que esta ha sido la menos romántica proposición de matrimonio de la historia, señor Anderson- dijo Kurt riendo alegremente.

-Bueno, algún día la haré como se debe, señor Hummel- dijo Blaine riendo alegremente- ¿qué te parece si por el momento dejamos que papá lo planeé todo? Y por cierto ¿dónde está tu regalo de navidad?

-Aquí- dijo Kurt mostrándole a Blaine una fina cadena dorada de la cual pendía el anillo de la estrella, regalo de Blaine- cerca de mi corazón.

Blaine sonrió felizmente el observar la cara iluminada de Kurt. Para él tampoco parecía real nada de aquello pero ¿qué más daba? Cuando su vida se había convertido en aquel feliz interludio de primavera, lleno de dulces aromas y un clima cálido, la verdad es que cuestionar su felicidad era una completa ofensa al regalo que le hacia el universo.

-Donde tiene que estar- dijo Blaine besando la frente de Kurt- oye ¿crees que sea hora de ir a ensayar?

-Me temo que sí- dijo Kurt mirando su reloj y suspirando ante lo inevitable- podríamos saltarnos el ensayo, pero me temo que Wes moriría de un infarto y su fantasma nos estaría atormentando toda la eternidad, así que…

-Bueno- dijo Blaine- creo que le gustara el dueto que hemos preparado ¿no?

-Más le vale- dijo Kurt levantándose del suelo y tomando la mano de Blaine para ayudarlo a levantarse- tú y yo somos algo así como el dueto ganador del siglo.

-Es así porque canto con una estrella- dijo Blaine comenzando a caminar con Kurt de la mano- ese es el secreto.

-No- dijo Kurt- somos dos estrellas Blaine, por eso nadie puede opacarnos.

Blaine sonrió alegremente ante el comentario de Kurt pero no dijo nada. Había momentos como aquel en los que de verdad no había nada más que agregar. Kurt tenía esa habilidad de ponerlo todo en palabras, en las palabras que él también pensaba pero que por algún motivo no podía expresar. Blaine también lo sabía, cuando estaba con Kurt, cuando sentía la suavidad de su mano en la suya, era fácil sentir que también era un astro, brillando siempre juntos, como desde el principio el plan había sido diseñado.

Los chicos caminaron en silencio hasta la sala del coro y al llegar ahí se encontraron con la alegre sorpresa de Nathan Bailey y Sebastian Smythe juntos. Una vez que intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras con ellos, Blaine y Kurt cerraron la puerta, un poco avergonzados por haberlos descubierto en "el momento mágico" como Nathan les había dicho. Pero aún después de eso los dos chicos se sentían felices. Por Nathan y por todo. Porque si bien Sebastian les había intentado hacer daño, en realidad sólo había podido unirlos más y porque bueno, ellos sabían perfectamente que el amor no le hace mal a nadie.

Los chicos se quedaron fuera de la sala del coro, riendo todavía de lo que habían visto. Al parecer, no eran los únicos con el problema de las alocadas hormonas adolescentes dentro de su organismo.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me divierte?- dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine tratando de contener la risa.

-Que nos han quitado la idea de estar a solas en la sala del coro- dijo Kurt.

-Bueno, nos queda el laberinto- dijo Blaine tan seriamente que Kurt no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse y hacer que Blaine riera también.

-¡Hey, Klaine!- dijo Jeff acercándose a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Klaine?- dijo Blaine un poco confundido.

-¡Ustedes! Kurt + Blaine = Klaine –dijo Jeff como si se tratara de la verdad más evidente del universo- todo mundo los llama así en la Academia, de hecho, Jessie Aller el editor del periódico escolar, no para de decir que serán la pareja más fotografiada del anuario y que los declarará oficialmente la pareja más adorable de Dalton de toda la historia.

-No sé si sentirme halagado o aterrado- dijo Kurt con una ceja levantada pero con tono divertido.

-¿Klaine?- dijo Blaine riendo divertido- creo que se esforzaron mucho en ponernos ese nombre ¿no?

-¡Oh Blaine!- dijo Jeff divertido- ¡No te quejes! A Nick y a mí nos llaman Niff…

-Originalidad pura- dijo Kurt.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo el rubio poniendo los ojos en blanco- dejando de lado la creatividad de nuestros compañeros ¿qué hacemos afuera?

-Pues verás- dijo Kurt juguetonamente- me temo que la sala del coro estará ocupada por unos cinco minutos más…

-¿Por qué?- dijeron David y Wes uniéndose a los chicos.

-Pues, Nathan y Sebastian decidieron adelantar el ensayo un poco…- dijo Blaine inocentemente.

-¿Bailey y Smythe?- dijo Nick que acababa de llegar- ¿En serio? ¡Eso quiero verlo!

-Yo no- dijeron Wes y David al unísono, causando las risas de los demás Warblers.

-¿Qué no queremos ver?- dijo Trent, acercándose a la conglomeración de Warblers fuera de la sala del coro.

-A Bailey y Smythe besuqueándose- dijo David

-¿BESUQUENADOSE?- dijo Thad- ¿en serio? Le dije a Jayson Green que Nathan le había dado calabazas por Smythe, ¡Lo sabia!

-Ok, ok- dijo Kurt sorprendido de la actitud de sus compañeros- bien Warblers, parecemos colegialas chismosas, sólo denles un momento a solas, vamos, no le harán mal a nadie.

-Kurt tiene razón- dijo Blaine- sólo déjenlos disfrutar su momento.

-¿Y qué tal si el momento se convierte en toda la tarde?- dijo Wes mirando su reloj con desasosiego.

-No lo harán- dijo Kurt- sólo… ¡Hey Thad! ¡Deja de hacer eso?

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo el aludido acercando uno de sus oídos a la cerradura de la puerta- bueno, parece que alguien se la está pasando genial ahí dentro.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Trent acercándose a la puerta también.

-Pues, se escucha como una verdadera fiesta- dijo Thad.

-¿En serio?- dijo Wes y se acercó también a la puerta, al parecer olvidándose de que no quería ver ni escuchar nada.

Uno a uno los Warblers ahí reunidos se fueron acercando a la puerta de la sala, buscando escuchar o ver algo acerca de la "fiesta". Todos, menos Kurt y Blaine quienes miraban con verdadera incredulidad a sus compañeros.

-Bueno, fin de la función, pervertidos- se escuchó la voz de Natan y después, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la caída de varios cuerpos al suelo- ya entendí que mi privacidad se terminó, así que lo que tengamos que hacer, hagámoslo rápido.

-¡Pero qué prisa!- dijo Blaine pasando sobre la mayoría de sus compañeros que seguían aun en el suelo riendo bobamente al verse descubiertos.

-Oh Blainey- dijo Nate-vamos amigo debes de entenderme, a veces las parejas necesitamos un poco de soledad ¿o no?

-¡Pero no en la sala del coro!- dijo Wes sacudiendo el polvo de su uniforme y de su dignidad- por favor Nate, aquí no, de verdad necesitamos ensayar.

-Bueno, les juro que no volverá a pasar ¿contentos?

Y sin agregar más, Nathan se fue a sentar a lado de Sebastian quien lo esperaba con una linda sonrisa avergonzada en los labios. Nate lo besó rápidamente en los labios, causando la algarabía en sus compañeros y les sacó la lengua a todos haciéndolos reír, mientras Sebastian posaba su mirada en el suelo. De verdad, aquellos Warblers solían olvidar de vez en cuando los buenos modales y la caballerosidad que eran el estandarte de la Academia Dalton. Wes tomó asiento tratando de ordenar a sus compañeros y cuando hubo en la sala el orden suficiente comenzó a enunciar los pendientes de aquella tarde:

-Bien chicos, como saben hoy es nuestra gran noche, pero eso ya lo tenemos cubierto, sólo háganlo como lo hemos hecho en los ensayos, estoy seguro de que será genial. Esto me lleva a la segunda cosa pendiente: las nacionales. Tenemos al menos dos semanas para prepararnos como se debe y como recuerdan, todos habíamos votado por un dueto de Kurt y Blaine para la competencia, pues bueno, ellos ya lo han preparado y lo someteremos a votación el día de hoy ¿todos de acuerdo?

Un murmullo de aprobación recorrió la sala entera. Los Warblers tomaron asiento en la sala esperando con verdadera emoción el dueto de Blaine y Kurt. Esos chicos habían demostrado ya con creces la calidad de sus interpretaciones, de hecho, el rumor de su mágica participación en el festival de la Academia había trascendido más allá de las paredes de Dalton, tanto así que Wes estaba seguro de que en el estreno del musical de primavera tendría que lidiar con varios espías de los coros rivales.

Bueno, eso no importaba tanto, porque mientras todos los Warblers miraban como los dos chicos mencionados se levantaban de su lugar y tomaban por asalto el piano de la sala y las manos de Blaine se empezaban a mover por él sin despegar sus ojos de Kurt, sabían que ni el más experto espía podía explicar a sus demás compañeros lo que aquellos dos chicos eran capaces de hacer. Porque todos los demás sólo cantaban pero cuando Blaine y Kurt hacían un dueto parecía que ellos mismos eran la canción.

Kurt se sentó a un lado de Blaine. No habían planeado nada con sus compañeros así que ese día sólo tenían que cantar. Después Wes se encargaría de las armonías que acompañarían su dueto. La voz de Blaine empezó a cantar y cuando todos se vieron atrapados por ella, supieron que no había margen de error, no era posible que alguien pudiera competir contra esas voces:

_Everybody keeps telling me I´m such a lucky man; looking at you standing there I know I am._

_Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue, the sunshine sure looks good on you I swear._

Blaine terminó el primer párrafo de la canción con una dulce sonrisa que hizo que la mitad de los Warblers suspirara. Ellos no entendían cómo era posible que alguien pudiera amar como esos dos muchachos lo hacían, es decir, ellos dos eran distintos a cuantas parejas hubieran visto antes. Eran como una excepción a la regla, como si alguien los hubiera mandado al mundo a demostrar que la eternidad existía y que era mejor que cualquier instante de arrebato pasional. Y Kurt también entendía eso mirando a Blaine, sabía que quería cantar para él toda la vida como en ese justo instante lo estaba haciendo:

_Oh I can´t believe I finally found you baby, happy ever after, after all this time._

_Oh there´s gonna be some ups and downs but with you to wrap my arms around I´m fine._

Y cuando sus voces se unieron para darle lugar al coro de la canción, todo mundo entendió que mientras ellos siguieron cantando, la música seguiría existiendo:

_So baby, hold on tight, don´t let go. Hold onto the love we´re making,_

_Cause baby when the ground stars shaking you gotta know when you´ve got a good thing._

_-You know you keep on bringing out the best of me and I need you now even more than the air I breathe. - _cantó Blaine nuevamente haciendo un guiño de forma cómplice a Kurt.

_-You can make laugh when I wanna cry, this will last forever I just know, I know- _siguió Kurt con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Claro que sería por siempre, pensaban los dos chicos al sonreírse mientras unían nuevamente sus voces para cantar el coro final de la canción. Ellos sabían que seguirían juntos a pesar de que el futuro les deparaba una despedida. Ellos sabían que tenían que volar a lugares lejanos para cumplir sus sueños. Pero mientras cantaban, eso no parecía importante, mientras se perdían el uno en la voz del otro, esa despedida que ninguno de los dos quería mencionar simplemente no existía.

_So baby, hold on tight, don´t let go. Hold onto the love we´re making,_

_Cause baby when the ground stars shaking you got to know when you´ve got a good thing._

Los Warblers estallaron en aplausos como ocurría siempre que esos dos chicos cantaban. La verdad a ninguno de ellos les parecía que hiciera falta someter ese dueto a votación, era más que obvio que ese era su dueto ganador, no podían perder si presentaban algo así.

-Muy bien- dijo Wes sobre la algarabía que aun no se había diluido- ¿qué opinan?

-Que ya no digas nada más y oficialices esto como nuestro número, Wes- dijo Jeff con la mirada brillante.

-¿Todos están de acuerdo?- dijo Wes pasando la mirada de un lado a otro de la sala, por la que la mayoría de los Warblers asentían con intensidad a la pregunta de su director.

-Yo no- dijo Nathan haciendo que todo mundo volteara a mirarlo como si se hubiera transformado de pronto en un dragón o algo así- es decir, no me maten, creo que el dueto de Blainey y Kurt está más allá de todas las alabanzas posibles pero…

-Pero qué, Nate- dijo wes un poco contrariado. No entendía que se traía Nathan entre manos.

-Creo que no podemos ir a la competencia nacional haciendo lo que todos esperan que hagamos, creo que no podemos confiarnos así. Si les das a tus oponentes el secreto de tu triunfo ellos la aprovecharán. Y además creo, que como es el último año de muchos de nosotros, deberíamos de tratar de hacer algo como grupo, somos un equipo ¿no?

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Kurt muy seguro- Wes, es un honor para Blaine y para mí que confíen en nosotros de este modo, pero creo que Nate tiene razón, no podemos confiarnos sólo de esto. Tenemos mucho talento que mostrar, cosas que los otros coros no han visto. Te apuesto a que ellos creerán firmemente que Blaine y yo somos todo lo que tienes y ellos intentarán hacer otras cosas, deberíamos de hacer lo mismo.

-¿Blaine?- dijo Wes un poco inseguro mirando al chico de los ojos color avellana- ¿qué opinas?

-Creo que deberíamos de hacerle caso al capitán Bailey- dijo Blaine tranquilamente haciendo que en el rostro de Nate se dibujara una hermosa sonrisa. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo llamara de este modo- yo confío en él y en todos ustedes chicos. Creo que si escuchamos a Nathan, estaríamos escuchando al chico que ganó tres años seguidos el campeonato de soccer ¿no creen? Eso debe darnos mucha ventaja estratégica…

Un murmullo de total aprobación recorrió la sala. De verdad parecía que los Warblers se habían estado confiando sólo en una parte de su talento. Habían olvidado que eran un todo. Habían olvidado que era verdad, que aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle al mundo otras de sus habilidades.

-Bueno y ¿qué planes tiene, capitán Bailey?- dijo Wes con una alegre sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Saben? No creí que alguien me volviera a llamar así nunca pero- dijo Nate con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha- creo que podemos arreglar esta situación con tres técnicas infalibles. Numero uno, no mostraremos nuestra carta más fuerte sino hasta estar en los diez finalistas, eso quiere decir, nada de Klaine en las preliminares.

Todos los Warblers de la sala rieron animadamente. La verdad parecía que Nathan era un verdadero estratega en lo que a ganar finales de alguna competencia se trataba. Todos estaban de acuerdo en aquel primer paso. Por otro lado, Blaine no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando su amigo utilizó el nombre con el que los conocían a él y Kurt como pareja, pero el muchacho de los ojos azules lo miró divertido como queriendo decirle con la mirada "vamos, ríete, no hay más remedio que aceptarlo".

-Segundo y más importante- continuó Nathan- ¿han notado que la mayoría de nosotros somos sexys chicos en uniforme y que las chicas adoran eso?

-Bueno, eso sí lo sabemos- dijo David riendo divertido- ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la competencia?

-Todo- dijo Nate levantándose del sillón- si te ganas al público, te ganas al jurado. Ustedes pueden no creerlo pero no hay nada mejor que tener un público a favor durante la competencia. Tenemos que usar lo que tenemos. Somos jóvenes, guapos, sabemos cantar, es decir, podemos ganar a cualquier audiencia. Lo que me lleva al paso tres: baile y espectáculo.

-¿Baile?- dijo David muy impresionado- bueno nuestras coreografías no son muy movidas, lo acepto pero…

-Nada de peros Dave- dijo Nate- es hora de que muevan el cuerpo chicos, les apuesto a que nadie contará con que nosotros podamos hacer esto, están muy acostumbrados a nuestra versión tradicional de un coro masculino pero eso es lo que nos dará la victoria…

-¿El bailar como poseídos?- dijo Wes un poco inseguro. Le parecía que dos semanas no alcanzarían para poner en marcha el plan "baile y espectáculo".

-No, Wes- dijo Nate- el factor sorpresa.

Todos los Warblers asintieron entusiasmados ante las ideas del joven Bailey. La verdad ese chico con su sonrisa eterna les había inyectado de pronto ganas de hacer algo atrevido, inesperado, algo nuevo que los llevaría a la victoria.

-Yo estoy con el capitán Bailey- dijo Sebastian sumamente orgulloso de Nathan- creo que sus ideas son maravillosas.

-Gracias Seb- dijo Nate mirando con cariño al chico- bueno ¿quién más se une al equipo?

-Cuenta con nosotros, capitán- dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt de la mano y sonriéndole alegremente a su amigo.

Poco a poco todas las voces del salón se fueron uniendo a favor de llevar a cabo las ideas de Nathan, quien no podía estar más feliz por la respuesta obtenida de sus compañeros.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo Wes sin poder ocultar que esas nuevas ideas también le gustaban demasiado- al parecer tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer así que ¿Cuándo empezamos, capitán?

-Ahora mismo- dijo Nate caminando hacia una grabadora y poniendo en ella la pista de una canción sumamente movida- paso numero uno: bailar hasta morir.

Los Warblers se levantaron del asiento, despejaron la sala y siguieron las indicaciones de Nate al pie de la letra. Cuando el ensayo terminó y los chicos salieron del lugar para prepararse para el estreno del musical, todos sonreían, todos se sentían felices y aún más confiados que antes en ganar. Ya no sólo era por la magia de Kurt y Blaine sino porque ellos, en conjunto, eran simplemente maravillosos y Nathan Bailey se los había recordado de la mejor forma posible.

* * *

-Así que, Blaine Anderson ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo?

Blaine observaba algo asustado al hombretón que lo miraba seriamente. Burt Hummel había llegado al menos una hora temprano a la presentación de la obra y Kurt había pensado que sería buena idea que Blaine hablara con su padre por fin, aunque en ese justo momento, mientras Blaine se veía más pequeño de costumbre a lado de su padre, Kurt pensaba que a lo mejor había tenido que hablar antes con su papá quien al parecer se estaba divirtiendo en grande al hacer temblar a Blaine con esa pregunta.

-Pues yo lo amo y... bueno, no sé si eso sea suficiente pero yo…- dijo Blaine tragando saliva.

-¿Qué tanto lo amas?- dijo Burt con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No podría decirle cuanto señor, esto es ilimitado…

-Ya veo Blainey, ya veo- dijo Burt- ahora ¿Por qué no dejas de temblar y me das un gran abrazo de novio a suegro? ¿qué te parece?

Blaine volteó a mirar a Kurt que no había podido evitar reírse de la actuación de su padre y le hizo una seña a Blaine para que se acercara a Burt sin miedo. El muchacho de los ojos color avellana se acercó al hombretón lentamente, temiendo que la retahíla de preguntas volviera a comenzar pero cuando los brazos del hombre lo rodearon supo que no tenía nada que temer. Aquel hombre tan intimidante y hasta cierto punto tan distinto de su hijo tenía dentro de él un enorme corazón.

-Yo sabía que los vería juntos algún día- dijo Burt cuando se separó de Blaine- eso me alegra muchacho, sólo te diré lo que le he dicho a Kurt: sean responsables, no se dejen llevar, dile a Kurt que comparta sus panfletos contigo, nunca está de más saber lo que ustedes dos seguramente querrán experimentar- terminó Burt guiñándoles un ojo.

-Creo que no sé a lo que se refiere, señor- dijo Blaine poniéndose colorado sin poder evitarlo.

-O créeme, lo sabes- dijo Burt con una sonrisa cómplice- pero sólo aguanten un poco, es decir ¿qué son 2 o 30 años?

-Papá- dijo Kurt sabiendo que aquella conversación se había salido de control- creo que es mejor que vayas a buscar tu asiento, Carole está con Finn paseando por los jardines, les diré dónde pueden encontrarte. El padre de Blaine se unirá a ustedes más tarde.

-¿Tu padre viene, Blaine?- dijo Burt animadamente.

-Sí señor, ha podido escapar de sus negocios por un fin de semana, llegará un poco tarde.

-Muy bien- dijo Burt- creo que con él también tengo que hablar seriamente ¿no creen?

-¿SÍ?-dijo Blaine un poco preocupado, tanto, que Burt sólo pudo estallar en una risa incontenible.

-Kurt ¿por qué no le dijiste que me gusta bromear con la gente?- dijo Burt- deja de temerme, Blaine.

-Bueno papá- dijo Kurt divertido también. Él sabía mejor que nadie del efecto intimidante que tenía su padre en la gente- anda, ve a tu asiento, esto no tarda en comenzar.

-Muy bien chicos- dijo Burt dejando de reír- rómpanse una pierna, háganme sentir orgulloso.

Y sin decir más, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia los asientos reservados para él en el auditorio de la Academia. Cuando lo miró alejarse Blaine pareció respirar con normalidad por primera vez desde que Burt Hummel había aparecido frente a él.

-Fui un desastre- dijo el chico mirando a Kurt con una sonrisa apenada- pero es que…

-Papá te adora Blaine- dijo Kurt tomando su mano- es así con todo mundo, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué debo entender por los "panfletos"?- dijo Blaine verdaderamente intrigado.

-¡Oh, eso!- dijo Kurt sonrojándose rápidamente- pues… tú sabes, panfletos informativos de… bueno, tú sabes Blaine, no me hagas decirlo en voz alta.

-¡Ah!- dijo Blaine carraspeando – vaya, creo que mejor cambiamos de tema.

-Sí- dijo Kurt- oye ¿Y Nathan?

-Con el fantasma- dijo Blaine riendo divertido- me temo que a ellos no les hacen falta los panfletos.

-No, creo que no- dijo Kurt riendo al pensar en aquel par- parece que todo va bien con ellos ¿verdad? Creo que todo valió la pena. ¿Vendrá su familia?

-Sí, mira- dijo Blaine señalando hacia la entrada- ahí esta Emma, Matt y Michael ¿quieres ir a saludar?

Kurt asistió y los chicos comenzaron a moverse hacia la entrada del lugar. Cuando los dos llegaron junto a los Bailey, les sorprendió encontrar ahí a Nathan y Sebastian saludando efusivamente a su familia. Sebastian se notaba un poco serio ante la mirada de Emma que sin embargo estaba tratándolo con toda naturalidad y cariño. Pero los que no parecían estar nada contentos eran los pequeños hermanos de Nathan que miraban a su hermano entre alegres y resentidos y Blaine notó en seguida que el resentimiento se dirigía al rubio muchacho que los había saludado muy tímidamente.

Blaine y Kurt se quedaron un poco alejados de aquella reunión familiar, pero, apenas lo vieron, los gemelos corrieron hacia Blaine y comenzaron a bombardearlo con los reclamos de sus voces infantiles llenas de enojo:

-¡Blainey!- dijo Matt dedicándole una mirada airada- ¡No nos gusta el novio de Nate! Es muy serio y me da miedo.

-¡Ni a mí!- dijo Michael mirando a Sebastian con resentimiento- yo quería que tú fueras el novio de Nate, Blainey, anda, dile a Nate que quieres ser su novio.

-Pero Nathan no sería feliz conmigo- dijo Blaine con voz pausada mirando con cariño a los gemelos que lo veían como su única respuesta a la situación - ¿no les da gusto ver a Nate feliz? Miren como sonríe, él es muy feliz con Sebastian, además, ustedes no lo conocen pero cuando lo hagan yo sé que también van a quererlo mucho.

-¡Pero Blainey!- dijo Michael con un puchero- ese chico me da miedo, no es cálido como tú, ni siquiera es divertido. Parece que tiene el corazón de hielo.

-Bueno- dijo Kurt uniéndose a Blaine y captando en seguida la atención de los niños- ¿y por qué no le ayudan a descongelar su corazón?

-¿Podemos?- dijo Matt con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa- ¿en serio, podemos? Y ¿él querrá?

-Creo que lo harían muy feliz- dijo Blaine mirando el rostro de Sebastian, que sonreía débilmente a la madre de Nate mientras ella le hablaba de forma cálida- ¿saben algo? Creo que si ustedes llegan a quererlo, también harán muy feliz a Nate y su corazón se pondrá fuerte.

-¿Y volverá a jugar?- dijo Michael con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-Bueno- dijo Blaine un poco inseguro- no lo sé pero ¿qué tal si lo intentan? El cariño puede sanar cualquier cosa.

Los dos chicos miraron a Blaine de forma seria por unos minutos y luego se miraron a ellos tratando de decidir lo que harían a continuación hasta que una sonrisa llena de genuina alegría infantil iluminó sus rostros.

-¿Crees que es buena idea, Mike?- dijo Matt mirando a su hermano, sabiendo perfectamente que él había entendido el plan que se había dibujado en su mirada.

-Sí- dijo el niño sonriendo abiertamente- ¿vamos?

Sin decir nada más, los pequeños caminaron decididamente hacia Sebastian quien se veía un poco serio y ajeno a la conversación que Nate mantenía con su madre. Blaine y Kurt miraron con una sonrisa divertida la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Hola- dijo Matt haciendo que Sebastian bajara la mirada al piso en busca de la voz que lo llamaba. Incluso Nate y su madre habían guardado silencio para presenciar la escena- yo soy Matt y él es Michael, somos los hermanos de Nate y sabemos que tú eres su novio ¿lo eres?

-Sí…- dijo Sebastian un poco confundido pero imprimiendo a sus palabras una sonrisa un tanto divertida- me da gusto conocerlos.

-Bueno- dijo Mike un poco menos receloso después de ver la sonrisa de Sebastian- sólo dinos algo ¿quieres mucho a Nate?

-Claro- dijo Sebastian sin dudarlo y mirando al joven de los ojos verdes que lo miraba complacido. Nate sabía que sus hermanos eran un hueso duro de roer- con todo el corazón.

-¿Entonces no está congelado?- dijo Matt sin poder evitarlo.

-No creo Matt- dijo Mike un poco más animado- no puede estar congelado si quiere a Nate.

-Entonces podemos quererte- dijo Matt mirando a Sebastian alegremente- ¿nos dejarás quererte, Sebastian?

-¿Quieren quererme?- dijo Sebastian más confuso aún- ¿por qué?

-Porque tú curarás el corazón de Nate- dijo Michael con mucha seguridad- déjanos quererte Sebastian ¿sí?

-Bueno- dijo el chico sin saber que hacer a continuación- ¿y ustedes me dejarán quererlos?

Por toda respuesta los gemelos corrieron a los brazos del chico quien los recibió con una sonrisa alegre en los labios. Nathan sonrió conmovido ante la escena y Emma tuvo que limpiarse una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla. A ella también le había costado mucho trabajo aceptar que Nate siguiera queriendo a esa persona que le había causado tanto daño.

-Blainey- dijo Nate cuando el chico de los ojos color avellana se acercó a él para saludar a Emma- me temo que alguien te ha quitado tu lugar como hermano favorito de los pequeños demonios ¿no crees?

-Tal vez, Nate- dijo Blaine sonriendo divertido- me da gusto por ustedes, amigo, Sebastian necesita todo el amor posible y Matt y Mike serán de gran ayuda.

-Tienes razón- dijo Nathan suspirando y caminando hacia Sebastian quien reía alegremente en el suelo- ¡Hey, demonios! ¿Por qué su hermano no ha recibido su abrazo del día de hoy?

Por toda respuesta los gemelos Bailey corrieron hacia su hermano y lo envolvieron con sus pequeños brazos mientras Sebastian sonreía ante la escena. De verdad aún no podía creerlo, le parecía simplemente imposible que su vida de miseria se hubiera transformado en esa vida luminosa a lado de Nate, donde cada día era siempre mejor al anterior.

-Blainey- dijo Emma con una voz que denotaba su emoción- ¿Henry va a venir?

-Sí- dijo el aludido sin apartar la vista de Nate y sus hermanos- llegará un poco tarde, pero vendrá.

-Qué bueno- dijo Emma sonriendo- ¿sabes, Blainey? Yo sé que Giselle estaría orgullosa de ti, apuesto a que donde esté debe de estar feliz porque su hijo es una gran estrella. Déjame abrazarte en su nombre Blainey, tu mamá siempre fue mi más querida amiga, y sé que te verá esta noche.

-Emma- dijo Blaine sumamente conmovido- gracias.

Y sin decir más el chico dejó que la mujer lo abrazara. Era una sensación muy cálida, de verdad, le parecía que su madre lo abrazaba por medio de los brazos de quien fuera su mejor amiga en vida.

-¡Aquí están!- dijo Wes que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso- llevo casi media hora buscando a mi fantasma, a Christine, a Raoul y a Madam Giry y los encuentro en una alegre tertulia familiar.

-Cálmate Wes- dijo Blaine un poco impactado del estado de nerviosismo total del director de los Warblers- todo está bien.

-Sí, sí claro –dijo el chico nada contento- los quiero a todos en el escenario ¡YA! ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?

-Creo que alguien no le dieron motivación suficiente esta mañana- dijo Nate mientras tomaba a Sebastian de la mano y se alejaba de su familia- bueno chicos, yo diría que si queremos estar vivos para las nacionales, y queremos evitar al mundo la nada agradable noticia de que cuatro jóvenes murieron asfixiados por el brote psicótico de su director musical, movamos nuestros traseros al escenario.

Los chicos comenzaron a despedirse de Emma y los gemelos Bailey entre risas y la mirada furibunda de Wes. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron rápidamente al escenario donde todo el show daría comienzo. Esa era la noche por la que habían trabajado tanto, la noche en la que la gente se enteraría de la calidad enorme que tenia la Academia Dalton y sobre todo, dejarían de criticarlos porque estaban seguros de que después de ver la actuación de Kurt y Blaine a nadie le quedaría duda de que la Academia Dalton era abierta de mente pero sobre todo, que los chicos y autoridades de Dalton entendían que el amor era amor y punto.

* * *

Las luces estaban bajas y el público parecía estar sumido en un profundo silencio de contemplación. La verdad era que para todos los padres, alumnos y amigos que habían acudido al musical había sido una agradable sorpresa ver sus expectativas totalmente superadas. Aquellos chicos Dalton eran buenos, sobre todo ese par que ahora estaba listo para presentar el más romántico dueto musical de toda la obra. Era de verdad un gusto poder verlos, poder escucharlos. Aquel par de chicos les hacían creer que no estaban actuando y que el amor verdadero no sólo había sido la creación de un poeta, o de un músico. El amor verdadero estaba frente a ellos, cantando aquella canción.

Henry Anderson llegó justo en aquel momento y al ver a Blaine sobre el escenario sintió unas ganas terribles de quedarse en la entrada del auditorio para evitar el alboroto que seguramente causaría su llegada, pero cuando miró el estado en el que se encontraba la audiencia supo que no habría poder capaz de romper el encanto que su hijo Y Kurt producían con sus canciones.

El hombre, decidió pues caminar hacia el asiento que se le había asignado y al llegar ahí, no pudo hacer nada más que sentarse y disfrutar de la voz de su hijo cantando. Sin duda, Blaine había crecido demasiado pronto.

Lo recordaba aún paseando por el jardín, cantando lo que fuera a lado de Elena, con la que siempre llenaba de música la tarde; lo recordaba tocando el piano a una edad tan tierna que Henry siempre pensaba que estaba en frente de un enano prodigio cada que miraba a su hijo tocando algo. Recordaba a Blaine componiendo canciones en la soledad del jardín, lo recordaba hablando siempre de Londres con su abuela. Lo recordaba también triste y ajeno al mundo, pero ahora, nada de aquella horrible tristeza parecía estar presente en los ojos de su hijo, quien le hacía sentir escalofríos en la piel. Él quizá no había sido el mejor padre del mundo pero su hijo, su Blainey era sin duda el mejor hijo que alguien hubiera podido desear.

Y lo hacía feliz verlo feliz. Porque Blaine estaba haciendo lo que amaba, porque definitivamente su hijo había nacido para llenar de luz todo escenario existente en el planeta. Y quería subir al escenario y abrazar al chico que lo acompañaba, quien sin duda era la estrella de Blaine. Quería darle las gracias, quería decirle que siempre iba a quererlo también. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Henry si en ese justo momento se sentía feliz, la respuesta habría sido totalmente afirmativa. Era más que feliz.

El acto terminó con el apasionado beso de Christine y Raoul y los presentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que levantarse del asiento y aplaudir mientras limpiaban las lagrimas de su rostro. Henry hizo lo mismo sin pensarlo si quiera. Aquello había sido demasiado hermoso como para mostrarse fuerte.

-Disculpe, señor- dijo una voz a su lado, sacándolo de su fascinación por la sonrisa totalmente feliz de Blaine sobre el escenario- me temo que tenemos una charla pendiente.

-¿Sí?- dijo Henry un poco confundido, mirando al hombretón con verdadera intriga.

-Sí- dijo Burt Hummel tratando de contener la risa. Sin duda alguna, Henry Anderson era muy parecido a su hijo- me temo que su hijo está locamente enamorado de mi hijo y viceversa, así que ya me dirá usted si no tenemos algo de que hablar.

-¡Oh!- dijo Henry con genuina emoción- ¿es usted el padre de la estrella de Blainey?

-Eso dicen las últimas encuestas- dijo Burt extendiendo una mano hacia Henry- Burt Hummel.

-Henry Anderson- dijo el padre de Blaine con genuina alegría- me da gusto conocerlo señor, dígame ¿quiere hablar ya del matrimonio? Blainey, mi equipo de asesores y yo tenemos todo bajo control, podemos mudarnos cómodamente a Nueva York, o esperar a que Blaine vuelva de Londres. Haremos una enorme boda ¿qué opina de Central Park? A Blainey siempre le gustó ese lugar ¿le agrada la idea?

-Vas muy rápido, Henry- dijo Burt sumamente divertido- ¿qué te parece si hablamos de la boda en 5 o 20 años?

-No estoy seguro de haberlo entendido, Burt- dijo Henry algo decepcionado- pero estás de acuerdo en que ellos dos se amen ¿verdad?

-Absolutamente- dijo Burt con seriedad- sólo que… bueno, planearemos esa boda, sólo démosle tiempo al tiempo y por hoy simplemente disfrutemos de la obra ¿te agrada la idea?

-Ok- dijo Henry suspirando- ellos son magia pura ¿no crees?

Burt devolvió su mirada hacia el escenario sobre el que Kurt y Blaine seguían interpretando el final de la canción. Sí, sin duda alguna aquellos dos eran magia y él estaba orgulloso de que aquellos dos chicos estuvieran compartiéndola con todos, pero sobre todo que por fin empezaran a compartir lo que seguramente sería una vida entera.

Burt suspiró al mirar la sonrisa de Kurt cuando miraba a Blaine y luego posó sus ojos en Blaine, quien lo miraba como si aún no pudiera creerlo del todo. _Bueno_- pensó Burt al darse cuenta de que aquellos chicos estaban unidos de una forma total- si no había más remedio que planear una boda, era hora de irse buscando un buen traje, aunque ya tendría tiempo de acostumbrarse a la idea.

Blaine estaba sentado en el borde de su cama sonriendo bobamente al piso. Se había perdido en medio de la interminable charla de Nathan acerca de los "labios sabor a frambuesa" de Sebastian Smythe, pero, es que no había podido evitarlo. En primera, porque le parecía que Nathan no tenía que darle tantos detalles de sus besos con Sebastian y en segunda, porque los recuerdos de la presentación de la obra seguían viniendo a él con una facilidad insospechada. Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que la presentaran y seguía siendo sumamente comentada no sólo en Dalton, sino fuera de Westerville, en todo Ohio.

La verdad era que decir que el musical de primavera había sido todo un éxito era quedarse cortos. Los chicos, habían tenido que presentar la obra con más frecuencia de la que habían planeado, pero eso había hecho sumamente feliz a Blaine. Estar en ese escenario, cantar a lado de Kurt había sido simplemente una experiencia que jamás olvidaría.

Parecía que su miedo al escenario se había liquidado y al pensar en retrospectiva ya no podía entender cómo antes se había planteado si quiera la idea de dejar la música de lado. No podía hacerlo, dejar de cantar era como cortarse las alas de tajo, como dejar de respirar. La música era parte de él desde siempre, corría en su sangre, lo llevaba en los genes. La música era su vida y poder compartir eso con Kurt era otro de los milagros que la vida le había regalado.

Blaine sonrió al pensar en el chico de los ojos azules al momento de conocer a su padre. Eso había ocurrido después de que ellos dos bajaran del escenario cargados de flores y un sinfín de cumplidos. Blaine había mirado a su padre entre la multitud, esperando pacientemente su turno para acercarse a ellos, pero Blaine se abrió paso entre la marabunta de chicos y padres y corrió hacia Henry, abrazándolo con fuerza al llegar.

-Estuviste magnifico, Blainey- dijo Henry con una voz que denotaba su emoción- quizá debamos de enviar una copia del video a Londres, sólo para que se vayan preparando para ti ¿no crees?

-Creo que sería una muy buena idea- dijo Kurt acercándose a Blaine y a su padre- lo apoyo señor Anderson, esos ingleses deben de estar preparados para poder enseñarle algo a Blaine.

-Kurt…- dijo Henry sonriéndole encantado al chico que había tomado la mano de su hijo entre las suyas mientras éste lo miraba con total adoración- ¿eres tú?

-Kurt Hummel- dijo el chico de los ojos azules con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Por toda respuesta Henry lo abrazó sin darle tiempo de sorprenderse y Kurt correspondió a su abrazo. Era más que obvio que Henry Anderson era un hombre de pocas palabras como su hijo, pero ese abrazo y el suave _gracias _que le había susurrado habían sido suficientes para hacerle entender al chico que estaba más que feliz de conocerlo.

-Blainey me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo Henry al separarse de él- pero creo que no te ha hecho justicia, tú también brillaste como la enorme estrella que eres.

-¡Oh!- dijo Kurt con modestia- gracias, sólo di mi mejor esfuerzo, como siempre.

-Pues fue más que eso, créeme- dijo Henry feliz de la vida- ¿Y bueno? ¿A dónde iremos a celebrar? Ya conocí a tu padre, Kurt, un hombre sumamente agradable, espero que no lo disgustes Blainey, pórtate como el caballero que te he enseñado a ser ¿entendido?

-Sí papá- dijo Blaine con tono divertido.

-Eso espero chicos-dijo Henry- hablé de la boda con tu padre, Kurt.

-Henry Anderson- dijo Blaine poniendo los ojos en blanco- por favor, hoy no…

-¡Blainey!- dijo el aludido- no le hables así a tu padre. De cualquier modo el señor Hummel dijo que debemos de esperar un poco y creo que tiene razón. Pero bueno ¿a dónde iremos a celebrar? Tus padres pueden venir Kurt, sería maravilloso ¿Y Emma, Blainey? ¿Y Nate? Podemos tener una enorme cena en familia, yo invito ¿qué dicen?

-Que estaríamos encantados- dijo Burt uniéndose a la conversación. Carole y Finn sonreían sinceramente felices cuando llegaron junto a ellos.

-Entonces no se diga más – dijo Henry y Blaine se maravilló de ese lado social que su padre siempre escondía- sólo que… Blainey, ve por Emma y Nate, diles que los esperamos.

Y sin agregar más, Henry empezó a guiar a sus acompañantes hacia el estacionamiento de la Academia. Blaine miraba a su padre sin poder entender esa escena del todo. Henry siempre había sido más bien un hombre reservado, callado y hasta cierto punto solitario, pero bueno, Blaine sabía muy bien que las personas cambian y que a lo mejor un poco del amor que salía a borbotones de su corazón se había colado también en el alma de su padre. El amor era así, contagioso, inevitable.

-¡BLAINEY!- dijo Nathan haciendo que Blaine saltara casi hasta tocar el techo- llevo más de media hora preguntándote si crees que hice bien en elegir esa canción para el número de apertura.

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine sin entender nada acerca de las palabras de su amigo, se sentía aún algo agitado.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas sucias que aún no has hecho con Kurt y regalarme unos cuantos segundos de tu finísima atención? ¿Sabes algo? Quizá nos vendría bien un cambio de habitación, así en vez de pensar en esas cosas, simplemente las harías y podrías escucharme de vez en cuando.

-¿De verdad crees que te daré el privilegio de una suite nupcial en la Academia, Bailey?- dijo Blaine recuperando el aliento- ¡Claro que no! No me arriesgaré a que te expulsen por hacer _ese_ tipo de cosas.

-Mojigato- dijo Nathan sonriendo con suficiencia- en todo caso mamá, ni yo pienso dejar que hagas lo que quieras con Kurt Hummel.

-Estamos en paz entonces- dijo Blaine mientras Nathan se sentaba sobre su maleta tratando de cerrarla- ¿por qué empacaste tanto? Vamos a California un fin de semana, no un mes.

- Bueno- dijo Nate- uno nunca sabe. Además, no sabes cómo me costó hacer que papá nos prestara la casa de Malibú. Tengo planeada una enorme fiesta para después de las nacionales, así que no se te ocurra decirme nada ¿entendido?

-No iba a hacerlo- dijo Blaine- así que ¿fiesta en la playa?

-Yep, puede que te liberes un poco allá ¿sabes? –dijo Nate con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- Blaine, en serio, no tienes que llegar vestido de blanco al altar, amigo.

-Ok Bailey- dijo Blaine un poco apenado- lo que tú digas…

-Sí, lo que yo diga- dijo Nate con una sonrisa triunfal cuando la maleta cedió bajo la presión de su cuerpo- bueno ¿y qué opinas del número que preparamos?

-Simplemente genial- dijo Blaine con toda sinceridad- eres bueno dirigiendo, capitán.

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Nate sin poder evitar sonreír tristemente- creo que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a dar órdenes en el terreno de juego, pero bueno, la cancha no es tan distinta del escenario, en fin…

Blaine observó detenidamente a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que Nathan lo estaba sobrellevando mejor que bien, aún le dolía no poder volver a jugar soccer nunca más en la vida. Blaine suspiró, pero sabía que nada de lo que él hiciera daría resultado. Quizá era mejor simplemente aceptarlo, quizá algún día Nate encontraría otro sueño, uno más grande del que había perdido a manos de un desconocido.

-Donde quiera eres el mejor, capitán Bailey- dijo Blaine revolviendo los rizos cobrizos del otro muchacho.

-Gracias, torpe- dijo Nate recuperando su buen humor.

-¡Oigan!- dijo una voz emocionada en la puerta de la habitación, abierta como de costumbre.

-¿Qué sucede, Rivers?- dijo Nate a un pequeño muchacho rubio que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

-Hola Nate- dijo el chico sumamente feliz. El chico era parte del equipo de soccer y ferviente admirador del capitán Bailey- trajeron esto para ti.

El chico sostenía en las manos un sobre blanco que Nathan reconoció en seguida. Era su carta de respuesta de Harvard.

-¿Por qué la traes tú, Rivers?- dijo Nate con un poco de nerviosismo.

-La dejaron por error en nuestra habitación. No la he abierto- dijo el chico alegremente- yo sé que te aceptaron Nate, serían unos cabezotas si no.

-Lo mismo digo yo, amigo- dijo Nate tomando el sobre de la mano del chico, que se despidió de él con la mano y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Nathan se quedó un momento mirando el sobre. Él tenía la absoluta seguridad de que lo habían aceptado pero ¿y si no?

-Venga capitán- dijo Blaine con voz alegre- ábrela, sé que son buenas noticias.

El joven Bailey miró a su amigo y tragando saliva, rasgo el sobre y desdobló el papel sobre el que estaba estampado el escudo de Harvard y una carta al parecer, un poco más larga que las cartas de aceptación comunes. Blaine miró a su amigo, esperando que el estallido de felicidad absoluta llegara de un momento a otro, pero nada pasó.

A medida que Nathan iba leyendo, su cara se iba poniendo un poco más pálida y el chico tuvo que sentarse sobre la cama para no desfallecer. Aquello no era posible, de verdad, una cosa así simplemente no podía pasar.

-¿Nate?- dijo Blaine sumamente preocupado- Nate, ¿qué sucede? ¿No te aceptaron?

-No es eso- dijo Nate después de un largo rato de silencio mientras su piel recuperaba el color poco a poco- es que, no es posible Blainey…

-¿Qué?- dijo Blaine sumamente confundido.

-Me aceptaron, tengo derecho a una beca deportiva completa. Estaré estudiando pre-medicina el siguiente semestre, pero…

-¡Nate!- dijo Blaine recuperando él también el aliento- pero esas son buenas noticias ¿cuál es el problema, entonces?

-No me escuchaste Blainey- dijo Nate sin mucha emoción- tengo una beca deportiva completa ¿entiendes?

No. La verdad es que Blaine no entendía nada de nada. Bueno, era obvio que la actitud de Nathan era un poco desconcertante porque él quería estudiar medicina ¿no? Pues ya estaba, iba a hacerlo y además contaba con una beca deportiva… Claro, los engranajes de la mente de Blaine habían encajado por fin. Si Nathan tenía una beca deportiva completa…

-¿Volverás a jugar soccer?- dijo Blaine con la misma emoción congelada que Nathan.

-Eso parece- dijo Nate sin poder creerlo del todo- una de las decanas me ha escrito diciendo que han desarrollado en la universidad una nueva operación al corazón. Dice que con el debido cuidado y un entrenamiento acorde a mis necesidades, jugaré de nuevo y que quizá esté listo para el mundial de Brasil y que la Universidad lo cubrirá todo y… Blaine ¿por qué me hacen esto?

-¡Pero, Nate!- dijo Blaine sin poder entender la actitud de su amigo- pero ¡Es todo lo que querías! Nate ¡Vas a volver a jugar! ¿Entiendes? ¡Te están dando la oportunidad de recuperar tu sueño!

-Pero ¿y si no sale bien?- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes sin despegar sus ojos del papel- Blaine, no creo que pueda soportar perder esto dos veces.

-Nathan…- dijo Blaine sin saber qué más decir- al menos podrías intentarlo.

-No sé Blainey- dijo el chico- no sé… yo… voy a hablar con Seb, yo… no te preocupes, estoy bien es sólo que… quizá me acostumbré muy rápido a la idea de que no tenía remedio y… hablaremos de esto más tarde. Hazme un favor ¿sí? Lleva mis maletas al autobús. Te veré ahí en unos minutos, no te preocupes, estaré bien.

Y sin decir más, el chico de los ojos verdes salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Blaine no sabía cómo interpretar aquella actitud de Nate, es decir, él no era así, él era la persona más valiente que él hubiera conocido en su vida. Aunque era cierto que también podía entenderlo: cuando has perdido algo que amabas con todo el corazón, cuando te has dicho a ti mismo miles de veces que nada de lo que hagas cambiará tu situación, de verdad llegas a creerlo y la sola mención de un cambio posible llega a aterrarte en la misma medida en la que quieres creerlo con toda el alma.

Quizá Nate sólo tenía que creer que era posible, que ya no tenía que resignarse a perder nada y Blaine no iba a dejar que renunciara a aquella posibilidad sin haberlo intentado y estaba seguro que Sebastian tampoco dejaría que Nate lo hiciera. Todos tenían el derecho y la obligación de cumplir sus sueños y si algo había aprendido de Nathan Bailey era eso precisamente: no rendirse ante el miedo.

Blaine tomó la enorme maleta de su amigo y la suya y salió lentamente de la habitación rumbo al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto y de ahí hasta los ángeles para la competencia nacional y mientras caminaba, pensaba que era hora de regresarle al chico de los ojos verdes un poco de su propia medicina, de ese tipo de jarabe que sanaba el alma y los sueños rotos que tenían arreglo.

* * *

**Canciones:**

**And I love her- The Beatles**

**When you got a good thing- Lady Antebellum**


	18. Sin miedo a nada

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 18. Sin miedo a nada.**

El clima cálido y con ligero aroma a sal y algas marinas les dio la bienvenida cuando bajaron del autobús con los rostros somnolientos y cansados. Había sido un largo viaje y se sentían un poco mareados y desubicados por el cambio de clima y de horario. O al menos esa fue la primera impresión en sus rostros, porque cuando los Warblers de la Academia Dalton se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban cualquier rastro de cansancio se desvaneció de sus rostros: la hermosa casa de playa de Nathan Bailey, encallada sobre la arena rocosa les iluminó el rostro al contemplarla.

Los chicos corrieron en desbandada hacia la casa olvidando por completo los buenos modales e ignorando olímpicamente al anfitrión quien simplemente sonrió al lado de Sebastian. Él también había tenido esa reacción siempre que llegaba a su casa de Malibú, atribuía pues el encanto de sus compañeros a la emoción de saberse libres, sin vigilancia en una de las playas más famosas de todo el país.

-Espero que no haya nada rompible ahí dentro, Nate- dijo Blaine sin lograr acostumbrarse a esa segunda personalidad que los Warblers sacaban a relucir cuando no estaban siendo observados por nadie más.

-No te preocupes Blainey- dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa- déjalos libres amigo, ya te dije que te vendría bien deshacerte de tu complejo de madre regañona.

-Pero es que….-dijo Blaine abriendo los ojos de par en par y viendo como Nick, Jeff, David y –cosa increíble- Wess corrían como poseídos hacia la playa con un improvisado traje de baño.

-Ya Blainey- dijo Nate divertido más por la expresión de su amigo que por la alegre exhibición de sus compañeros- son jóvenes, sí, están locos y reprimidos y por eso actúan como salvajes, pero no creo que nada malo les pase. Sólo déjalos disfrutar, tenemos botiquín de emergencias y en todo caso podemos alertar a la guardia costera. Nos merecemos esto después de tanto ensayo ¿no crees?

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Nate- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa que delataba la alegría que le causaba sentir la brisa marina en su piel. Él personalmente no era un gran fan de las playas pero bueno, aquel era un hermoso lugar después de todo para sentirse desdichado.

-¡Gracias Kurt!- dijo Nate- ahora que tú estás de acuerdo es más fácil que este torpe lo esté. Por cierto, les aparte la habitación más alejada de todos nosotros, digo, por si necesitan un poco de espacio, ya sabes a lo que me refiero- terminó el chico de los ojos verdes con un guiño.

-Nathan…- dijo Blaine con una ceja levantada.

-Blainey….- respondió Nate con el mismo tono de desaprobación que su amigo había usado- si me dices que no has pensado en las múltiples posibilidades que mi ofrecimiento te permitiría me estarías mintiendo absolutamente.

-Bueno Nate- dijo Sebastian sabiendo que aquella conversación ya no era cómoda para nadie- ¿quieres caminar un poco por la playa?

-Gracias, Sebastian- dijo Blaine con verdadero alivio.

-De nada- dijo el chico un poco sorprendido.

Era bastante extraño hablar con Blaine de ese modo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso lo hacía sentirse bastante mal en realidad, él sabía que sí habían pasado muchas cosas y aún no se disculpaba por ello pero… bueno, no había tenido tiempo para hacerlo con propiedad.

- Ahora, si nos disculpan…- continuó Seb.

Y sin decir nada más, el joven tomó de la mano a Nathan quien no opuso resistencia en ningún momento y simplemente se despidió de Blaine y Kurt haciendo aspavientos con las manos y diciéndoles de forma nada discreta ¡Libérense!

-Y se supone que estaba triste ¿no?- dijo Blaine poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras su amigo se alejaba riendo alegremente de la mano de Sebastian.

-Quizá esta es su forma de ocultarlo- dijo Kurt sonriendo tranquilamente- no te preocupes Blaine, no llevamos prisa ¿o sí?

-No…- dijo el chico sonriendo también- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para "liberarnos". En todo caso, me preocupa Nate, no ha vuelto a mencionar lo de Harvard y no sé…

-Decida lo que decida debes apoyarlo- dijo Kurt- a mí también me gustaría que aceptara el tratamiento pero debes entenderlo Blaine, esta no es la clase de decisión que uno toma a la ligera.

-Ahora lo entiendo- dijo Blaine sin poder reprimir un suspiro- creo que también me he dejado llevar por mis propias expectativas, pero… sólo quiero verlo feliz.

-Lo será haga lo que haga- dijo Kurt tomando la mano de Blaine y apretándola cariñosamente- pero esa decisión será sólo suya y tú debes de estar ahí para mostrarte contento con lo que decida.

-Ojalá Sebastian le dijera que no se rinda, que tome el riesgo…

-Apuesto a que ya lo hizo- dijo Kurt- por cierto, no sabía que tú y el señor Smythe eran ya tan buenos amigos.

-¿Amigos?- dijo Blaine- el que no tengamos ganas de gritarnos el uno al otro todo el día no quiere decir que seamos amigos. Pero bueno, he de admitir que me agrada su nueva versión.

-No es tan nueva- dijo Kurt alegremente- sólo tenía miedo de ser así siempre.

-Bueno- dijo Blaine sonriendo- sea como sea, más le vale que se porte bien con Nate y bueno ¿qué opinas acerca de visitar nuestra suit?

-¿Tomo eso como una invitación a encerrarnos en ella hasta que alguien nos busque?

-Absolutamente- dijo Blaine con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

-Es mejor idea que pasear por la playa, más a esta hora ¿es que están locos todos? Nadie usa bloqueador solar.

-Entonces- dijo Blaine tomando a Kurt entre sus brazos- dejémoslos con su futuro cáncer de piel y busquemos algo divertido que hacer ¿me sigue, señor Hummel?

-A dónde usted quiera, señor Anderson.

Y sin decir más los chicos rompieron a reír mientras se encaminaban de la mano hacia la habitación que Nathan les había asignado y se sorprendieron al entrar a ella. En realidad era muy bonita, luminosa y con una ventana que mostraba el hermoso panorama del mar azul brillando con toda intensidad bajo el sol de primavera. Kurt dio una vuelta por todos los rincones mientras Blaine colocaba el equipaje sobre la gran cama de la habitación. Fue en ese instante en el que la mente de Blaine empezó a trabajar de golpe. Una cama. Sólo una cama.

-Blaine- dijo Kurt al parecer reparando en el mismo detalle- ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Sí estas pensando en ahorcar a Nathan Bailey, sí, pensamos lo mismo.

-No- dijo Kurt riendo y acercándose a él lentamente- me preguntaba si quisieras contemplar el paisaje a mi lado, es bello ¿no?

-Mucho- dijo Blaine dejándose guiar hacia la cama de la mano de Kurt- muy bello…

Blaine tragó saliva al sentir a Kurt cerca de él, pero no lo detuvo. Lentamente el muchacho de los ojos azules se recostó a su lado, haciéndole sentir a Blaine un salvaje latido en el pecho. Aquello pasaba cada vez con más frecuencia, de verdad, las locas hormonas que fluían en su cuerpo le jugaban en contra siempre. Pero sabía que tenía que controlarse porque no quería incomodar a Kurt y en todo caso, aquel mar de nuevas sensaciones que despertaban en él lo asustaban un poco. Nathan tenía razón, sí que había pensado en esas cosas pero… no tenía la menor idea de cómo liberarse y además ¿qué clase de pensamientos eran esos?

Blaine sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar de él ese tipo de ideas, pero volvió a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba cuando los labios de Kurt empezaron a pasearse lentamente por el contorno de su cuello, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, no era la primera vez que su mente se volvía un espacio en blanco al sentir la boca de Kurt dibujando figuras en su piel.

Pero eso sólo hacía que él pensara que no sería nada fácil dejarse llevar y arruinarlo todo. Blaine no había experimentado nunca esa necesidad, la necesidad de expresar con su cuerpo todo el amor que se sentía. Pero en ese instante, mientras sus manos acariciaban ya la espalda del chico de los ojos azules y sus labios buscaban ansiosamente los de Kurt, nada parecía importar.

Nada salvo seguir con aquel concierto de besos y caricias, nada salvo el sonido de su respiración agitada, nada salvo el aliento de Kurt sobre sus mejillas, sobre sus parpados, haciéndole desear estar más cerca de él aunque fuera físicamente imposible. Nada importaba salvo el sabor de esa intimidad, el dulce de la boca de Kurt en la suya, ese calor que nada tenía que ver con el clima tropical que los rodeaba.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para ellos en aquel momento, pero ninguno de los dos estaña seguro de querer llegar más lejos. Sentían con la misma fuerza dentro de sí un calor abrazador y cada beso era la promesa de aliviarlo un poco y al mismo tiempo, cada caricia era como una chispa que le agregaba más fuerza a la llama que amenazaba con desbordarse de un momento a otro. Definitivamente, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después pero tampoco querían descubrirlo con nadie más que no fueran ellos dos.

-Oigan, olvidé decirles que… ¡Oh por Dios!- se escuchó la voz de Nathan en la puerta. Kurt se detuvo de pronto con el rostro escarlata y Blaine tuvo ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara- ustedes perdonen, hay condones en el segundo cajón del armario y un letrero de no molestar para evitar momentos incómodos como este ¡Vaya que se liberaron rápido! Blainey, eres mi orgullo, campeón.

-¡DESAPARECE BAILEY!- gritó Blaine mientras Kurt reía tímidamente con el rostro oculto en su pecho- ¿no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a una habitación?

-Sí lo hicieron amigo- dijo Nate guiñándole un ojo- pero yo no sabía que ustedes, las personas más puras de la Academia fueran capaces de algo así…

-¿Qué querías decirnos, Nate?- dijo Kurt con un suspiro exasperado.

-Que servimos la cena a las ocho y que los chicos quieren ir al centro de la ciudad después, quizá podamos ver el auditorio del concurso también. Ahora que si tienen mejores cosas que hacer y no los culpo porque por lo visto las tienen, traten de hacerlo rápido y quizá se dignen a acompañarnos. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, estas cosas se hacen sin prisa así que si quieren le diré a Wes que estaban "ensayando" sus duetos ¿vale?

Y con una última mirada de aprobación hacia Blaine y una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, Nate cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a los dos jóvenes que la ocupaban mirándose un podo apenados, aunque después del primer impacto, lo único que pudieron hacer fue echarse a reír.

-Creo que debí de poner el seguro- dijo Blaine volviendo a tomar a Kurt entre sus brazos.

-Me temo que sí- dijo Kurt dejándose caer encima del chico de los ojos color avellana- ¿quieres ir con los chicos?

-Si tú quieres- dijo Blaine acariciando su cabello castaño.

-Creo que es buena idea- dijo el muchacho- además, creo que deberíamos de evitar las habladurías de los chicos, si no, no podrán concentrarse en la competencia de mañana.

-Deberíamos de hablar seriamente con el director de Dalton ¿no crees?- dijo Blaine riendo divertido- sus galantes caballeros pierden totalmente la compostura de un momento a otro, algo del plan de estudios no funciona como debe. En fin… iremos pero…

-¿Qué?- dijo Kurt acercando su frente a la de Blaine.

-Faltan algunas horas para las ocho y bueno… ¿dónde estábamos?

-Creo que recuerdo dónde- dijo Kurt besando los labios de Blaine.

Lentamente, la magia interrumpida por Nathan Bailey fue volviendo a ellos regresándolos a su mundo particular y las horas que los separaban del viaje al centro de la ciudad pasaron más rápido entre besos, caricias y risas. Después de todo Blaine estaba empezando a creer que a lo mejor la idea de una sola cama en la habitación no era tan mala…

* * *

La noche había caído sobre Malibú y todos los Warblers dormían pacíficamente, o bueno, la gran mayoría de ellos sí que dormía. Blaine se había levantado en medio de la noche, un poco desubicado, pero cuando miró el rostro dormido de Kurt a su lado, supo que no podía estar en un lugar mejor en el mundo.

Después del paseo por el centro, después de haber pasado la noche paseando por las calles míticas de Los Ángeles y de haber contemplado con verdadera admiración el _Mark Taper Forum_ donde se celebraría el concurso nacional de coros a la mañana siguiente, los Warblers habían decidido dormir temprano.

El día que vivirían dentro de unas cuantas horas era de verdad importante para ellos y ninguno quería perdérselo. Para la gran mayoría de aquellos chicos, aquella sería su última competencia oficial como grupo y después, los sueños que cada uno de ellos tenía que cumplir los llevarían a tomar caminos distintos. Pero todavía tenían esos momentos y estaban seguros que a pesar de que no todos seguirían cantando, siempre llevarían dentro de sí el recuerdo de haber sido un Warbler de la Academia Dalton.

La sed era la causante del despertar de Blaine, así que evitando hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera despertar a Kurt, el chico salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. La calma invadía toda la casa y Blaine fue consiente hasta ese momento que de verdad parecía ser un lugar distinto sin las voces de todos los Warblers haciendo algarabía por todo el lugar.

Blaine sonrío mientras se servía un poco de agua en uno de los vasos de cristal que estaban sobre la mesa. La verdad era que se sentía muy contento y también él quería competir ya ante los mejores coros de todo el país. Él también era consciente de que el final de la preparatoria estaba cada vez más cerca pero… no quería pensar mucho en eso, no quería. Las despedidas nunca le habían gustado, no era bueno para ellas pero sabía que había una que le dolería más que todas, una despedida que era necesaria, sí, pero no por ello dejaba de ser abrumadora, si bien, no sería eterna.

El muchacho posó el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa, y mientras suspiraba, tratando de alejar de él esos pensamientos que encabezaban su lista de "ideas no deseables", decidió salir a la terraza de la casa de Nate a tomar un poco de aire. El rumor del mar yendo y viniendo en una melodía sin final le daba calma. A él siempre le había gustado el mar, Elena solía decirle, que el mar era uno de los mejores cantantes de la naturaleza y en ese justo instante, sintiendo la brisa en su cara mientras las estrellas del cielo se reflejaban sobre la superficie acuática, Blaine estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Tampoco podías dormir- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Blaine se sobresaltó un poco y al voltear se encontró con una tibia sonrisa que asomaba en los labios de Sebastian Smythe.

El muchacho estaba sentado en una de las mecedoras de la terraza. Blaine sonrió también al chico. Después de las conversaciones cortas que habían mantenido después de su enfrentamiento en la sala del coro, ninguno de los dos había hablado con el otro propiamente. De hecho, era algo sorprendente estar así, mirándose sin nada más que un poco de timidez en los ojos.

Bueno, después de todo la única relación que habían mantenido ese tiempo habían sido los insultos. Pero ahora, todo era distinto ¿verdad? Al menos eso pensaba Blaine mientras se acercaba al joven Smythe quien sabia que aquella era una conversación pendiente que ya no podía retrasar más. Era lo justo y otra de las cosas que tenía que hacer para poder sanar su vida.

-Creo que no- dijo Blaine sentándose a su lado- ¿Y Nate?

-Duerme- dijo Sebastian tratando de mirar a los ojos a Blaine- no quise despertarlo.

-¿Estás bien, Sebastian?- dijo Blaine un poco intranquilo.

-Sí- dijo el chico- más que bien en realidad. Sólo quería ver el cielo supongo. Es agradable este lugar ¿no crees?

-Mucho- dijo Blaine- me alegra que estés mejorando, en serio…

-¿Te alegra?- dijo Sebastian un poco aturdido- sabes, si yo fuera tú me habría odiado toda la vida. Lo merezco Blaine, siempre he pensado que no merezco nada de esto, es decir… todo lo que te hice, lo que le hice a Kurt… yo me sigo odiando por eso.

-No debes - dijo Blaine realmente conmovido por las palabras del chico- yo no te odio ¿qué ganaría con eso? ¿Qué ganas tú?

-Sentirme menos idiota- dijo Sebastian- supongo que eso debe compensar algo de lo que hice, es que… no sé que me pasó, simplemente todo se volvió tan natural de pronto, era tan fácil dañar a todo mundo, había veces en las que simplemente las palabras parecían salir de mi boca y yo… de verdad lo siento Blaine, de verdad perdóname.

Blaine miró a Sebastian un largo rato antes de contestarle. Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por el joven Smythe tenían tanta sinceridad en ellas que Blaine sólo pudo sonreírle tristemente al chico. No porque no pudiera aceptar sus disculpas sino porque él sabía que decir aquellas cosas le había costado un mundo entero a Sebastian, pero sobre todo Blaine sabía que esas disculpas eran más necesarias para el muchacho que las había pronunciado que para él mismo.

-Eres tú quien debe hacerlo- dijo Blaine poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico- de verdad Sebastian, mírame bien y date cuenta de que no te odio, de que nada de lo que hiciste importa ya, nada ¿entiendes? Ahora todo es como debe de ser, Nathan te ama ¿no es eso suficiente para que puedas amarte tú también?

-Es que ese es el problema- dijo Sebastian con la mirada dolida- todo es demasiado bueno Blaine, todo. Nathan es perfecto, es sinceramente la persona más bella del mundo entero y yo… ¿por qué él me amaría? Me lo ha dicho miles de veces y hay algo de mí que se resiste a creerlo.

-Pero lo hace- dijo Blaine- y no me obligues a golpearte para que te des cuenta ¿oíste? Nathan es como mi hermano, y si él dice que te ama lo hace ¿no lo amas tú acaso?

-Con todo el corazón y sin embargo me cuesta tano decírselo…

-Él lo sabe- dijo Blaine con mucha seguridad- él nunca te pedirá que se lo digas porque ya lo sabe y si tú también lo sabes no hay más que decir, así que dejemos de lado el pasado, Sebastian, de verdad no tiene sentido lastimarnos con él ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

-¿Cómo?- dijo el joven Smythe.

-Hola, soy Blaine Anderson, mi mejor amigo te ama y quiero que podamos llegar a ser amigos ¿qué opinas?

Sebastian se quedó contemplando por un momento la mano que Blaine extendía hacia a él pero no dijo nada. Él seguía creyendo que Blaine haría muy bien en odiarlo pero… bueno si el chico de los ojos color avellana no estaba reclamándole nada ¿por qué seguir autoflagelandose sin motivo?

-Sebastian Smythe- dijo el chico al fin con una autentica sonrisa divertida en los labios- amo a tu mejor amigo y me gustaría mucho conocerte mejor, Blaine.

-Así está bien entonces Seb- dijo Blaine divertido por la cara que había puesto Sebastian al llamarlo de aquel modo- tener a Nathan en común es un buen comienzo… oye, por cierto ¿te ha dicho lo de Harvard?

-Sí- dijo Sebastian luciendo algo preocupado- le dije que decidiera lo que decidiera estaría ahí para apoyarlo pero… sé que tiene mucho miedo Blaine, lo sé porque no ha vuelto a hablar conmigo de ello. No quiero presionarlo pero, me gustaría que lo intentara, no perderíamos nada pero apenas lo menciono sonríe y dice que es mejor que nos olvidemos del mundo por un rato.

-Lo sé- dijo Blaine suspirando de forma cansada- bueno Seb, él te necesita fuerte a su lado, sólo mantente así ¿vale?

-Claro- dijo el joven Smythe sonriendo- ¿sabes algo? Nunca ni en el más loco de mis sueños hubiera esperado estar hablando de esto contigo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas- dijo Blaine riendo también- esto es extraño… llevamos casi quince minutos sin insultarnos, eso merece un lugar en el libro de records.

-Lo sé- dijo Sebastian alegremente- pero se siente bien, es decir, eres agradable Nerdy Anderson…

-Acabas de romper nuestra marca perfecta Sebastard…- dijo Blaine poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Pero ¡Qué rayos! Me agradas también…

-¿Sebastard?- se oyó la voz de Kurt uniéndose a la conversación por encima de las risas de los dos muchachos.- Blaine ¿por qué lo llamas así? ¿Empezaron otra vez las peleas?

-No es eso Kurt- dijo Blaine intentando dejar de reír- Seb y yo celebrábamos nuestra reciente amistad llamándonos una última vez por nuestros viejos nombres…

-Oigan ustedes dos- dijo Kurt sentándose a lado de Blaine- ¿desde cuándo son amigos? ¿Por qué no me habían contado? Seb, sé que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente pero tu mejor amigo en Dalton se podía unir a la fiesta también ¿sabes?

-Perdóname tú también, Kurt- dijo Sebastian- es sólo que no había encontrado la oportunidad de decirles que lo siento.

-Yo lo sé, Seb- dijo Kurt alegremente- pero ¡Vamos Smythe! Te estás ablandando y volviendo sentimental.

-Lo sé- dijo Sebastian sumamente divertido- me temo que el amor te vuelve un blandengue.

-No es eso- dijo Blaine- es sólo que ahora puedes ser fuerte de otra forma.

-Exacto- dijo Kurt mirando con cariño al joven Smythe- todos hacemos idioteces Seb, no eres el único y ya no estás solo. Me alegra mucho no haberte perdido.

-A mi también- dijo el chico- de verdad gracias. Y bueno, ya no sé qué más decir…

-No agradezcas- dijo Blaine.- ya estamos bien, en serio.

-Bueno- dijo Sebastian levantándose de la mecedora- voy a volver con Nate, buenas noches chicos, descansen, tenemos que ganar un título nacional mañana ¿vale?

-Lúcete en el numero de apertura y eso es seguro- dijo Blaine haciendo que Sebastian sonriera de forma sincera- descansa, amigo.

-Hasta mañana-dijo el chico sintiéndose mil veces más ligero- no se desvelen.

Kurt y Blaine miraron a Sebastian alejarse y después se dedicaron una mirada llena de felicidad. No cabía duda que el perdón hace que el corazón se vuelva un lugar mucho más cálido dentro del pecho y en el lugar donde antes alguien había sentido rencor no podía haber nada más que amor. Porque siempre puedes llegar a sentir un poco más y quizá cuando todo ese amor sustituye al rencor es aún más bello, un verdadero milagro. Amor es simplemente otro de los nombres con los que se conoce al infinito.

-Blaine- dijo el chico de los ojos azules mirando al cielo-mañana tú y yo le cantaremos a las estrellas. Sé que antes sólo le cantabas a ellas pero, ya no estás solo, cantáremos los dos juntos, siempre.

-Claro- dijo el joven Anderson perdiéndose en la luz de los astros- las estrellas son nuestro secreto…

-Y nuestra promesa- dijo el chico apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine- vamos por ese campeonato con todo, señor Anderson.

Blaine sonrió como respuesta a las palabras de Kurt y apoyo su barbilla sobre el suave cabello castaño del chico. Aquella era una noche tranquila y bella, el corazón de Blaine agradecía cada segundo de vida. Claro que le cantaría a las estrellas. Su madre estaba ahí, su abuela seguramente lo vería y sobre todo, la estrella más hermosa, la más brillante de todas dormía ahora en sus brazos y a la mañana siguiente cantaría con él ¿qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Aunque pronto habría una despedida, nadie nunca le podría quitar el recuerdo de esa noche ni de todas las canciones que aún le faltaban por cantar a lado de Kurt…

* * *

El auditorio donde el enorme letrero de "Bienvenidos al campeonato nacional de coros 2012" les dio la bienvenida a los Warblers, parecía un caldero de emociones que desde el primer momento les hacía sentir dentro de las venas la adrenalina propia de las competencias. Quizá uno llegaría a pensar que aquellos chicos que paseaban por el recibidor de uno de los emblemáticos teatros de Los Ángeles, el Mark Taper Forum, no se sentían nerviosos puesto que sus rutinas sólo incluían baile, canto y sonrisas, pero no era así de ningún modo.

Blaine empezaba a sentir vértigo al contemplar a sus oponentes y eso hacía que tomara con más fuerza la mano de Kurt quien contemplaba el paisaje con una sonrisa segura, como si en verdad ninguno de esos coros rivales importara. Miles de chicas y chicos iban y venían de un lado a otro, enfundados en vestidos y trajes de colores distintos. Aquel era un mundo de gente distinta, un montón de jóvenes tan diferentes entre sí que paradójicamente estaban reunidos ahí por un mismo objetivo: ser el campeón nacional de aquel año.

Muchas de las chicas que pasaban por ahí se detenían a evaluarlos maliciosamente, después de todo, la Academia Dalton seguía siendo el campeón defensor y todos pensaban al mirarlos que seguramente aquel año se presentarían con la misma fórmula ganadora de siempre: un vocalista de voz inigualable que hiciera sonar mejor a las armonías que lo acompañaban.

Blaine era consciente de que muchas de las miradas se estrellaban en su piel y en la de Kurt y estaba seguro que todas ellas eran fruto de los chismorreos que había desatado la presentación del musical de primavera. Bueno, pues vaya que habría que agradecerle a Nathan Bailey, al parecer el factor sorpresa iba a ser sumamente decisivo en esa competencia.

-¡Kurt!- se oyó de pronto un grupo de voces femeninas coreando el nombre del joven de los ojos azules.

Kurt volteó hacia donde el sonido de su nombre había nacido y se encontró con la alegre imagen de tres muchachas que se aproximaban a él enfundadas en un bonito vestido de color rojo que hacia resaltar el brillo de su mirada. Sin duda alguna las tres lucían realmente guapas y genuinamente alegres de ver al muchacho de los ojos azules. Kurt le sonrió a Blaine quien soltó su mano suavemente y se quedó un poco alejado del alegre grupo que acababa de llegar.

-¡Rachel! Mercedes! ¡Santana!- dijo Kurt aproximándose a sus amigas de Lima.

-¿Estás listo para ser derrotado?- dijo la más pequeña de las tres y nadie tuvo que decirle a Blaine que seguramente se trataba de Rachel Berry.

-Si eso te hace sentir feliz, sí Rach…

-Te lo demostraré en el escenario- dijo la chica con una mirada fiera- podemos ser compañeros en NYADA pero te aseguro que no en este escenario.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo Rachel Berry- dijo Kurt riendo con suficiencia.

-¡Bueno ya basta! ¿Siempre tenemos que repetir esta conversación en cada nueva competencia?- dijo una chica corpulenta de piel oscura con un suspiro exasperado- Kurt, no seas mal educado y ¿quién es ese apuesto muchacho que te mira de eso modo?

-Es Blaine, Mercedes- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa deslumbrante- creo que les he hablado un poco de él ¿o no?

-¿Es el hobbit de las estrellas?- pregunto la hermosa chica de ascendencia latina- pues bueno Hummel, pensé que nunca lo diría pero esta vez has elegido bien. Si no fuera gay y yo no estuviera con Britt te juro que te diría que lo cuidaras.

-Recuérdenme abrazar a Brittany cuando la vea- dijo Kurt sin saber si sonreír o no a las palabras de Santana.

-Bueno-dijo Rachel evaluando a Blaine con la mirada- ¿y de verdad es tan bueno como se rumora que es?

-¿Estamos hablando de canto aún?- dijo Santana con una sonrisa picara en los labios- me temo que si no es así, Kurt no podrá darte una respuesta, Berry.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo Mercedes sin poder evitar la risa- vamos cariño, no me mires así, es que tú eres tan…

-¿TAN QUÉ?-dijo Kurt levantando una ceja.

-Tan tú- dijo Santana zanjando la conversación- como sea Kurt, con o sin hobbit te vamos a apalear allá arriba ¿oíste?

-No tan rápido señoritas- dijo Nathan Bailey uniéndose con desparpajo a la conversación- me temo que aún no han visto lo mejor de los Warblers.

-¿Y tú eres…?- preguntó Mercedes con una sonrisa sorprendida por la llegada intempestiva de Nathan a su grupo.

-Quien tú quieras que sea, hermosa- dijo Nate guiñándole un ojo.

-Bailey, ya basta- dijo Blaine acercándose al grupo sin poder contenerse- si Sebastian te ve va a sufrir un choque emocional.

-¡Vamos Blainey!- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes- el que las chicas no sean mis predilectas no quiere decir que no sepa apreciar a una chica guapa cuando la veo y eso aplica para ellas.

-Admito que rayito de sol tiene razón- dijo Santana sumamente halagada.

-¿Rayito de sol?- dijo Nathan con su mejor sonrisa- es el mejor apodo que alguien me haya puesto alguna vez…

-Es un talento de familia- dijo Santana riendo alegremente.

-Blaine Anderson- dijo Rachel acercándose con una mirada amenazante al chico que miró a Kurt en busca de un poco de apoyo- me han dicho que eres muy bueno pero ¿sabes? No creo en un rumor hasta que no lo veo con mis propios ojos. Puede que seas el novio de Kurt, pero eso no me impedirá hacerte pedazos en el escenario ¿entiendes?

-Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Rachel- dijo Blaine un poco pálido.

-¡Déjalo en paz, enana!- dijo Santana tomando a Rachel por un hombro- ignórala Hobbit, sólo haz lo que sabes hacer y si le callas la boca con tu mejor canción créeme que todos vamos a agradecértelo- terminó con un guiño la chica.

-Haré lo que pueda- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Vamos Blaine!- dijo Mercedes mirando al chico- sé que Rachel da un poco de miedo, pero no vamos a hacerte nada ¿verdad chicas? Llevamos todo este tiempo queriendo conocerte y ahora que por fin lo hacemos, simplemente nos ponemos a discutir por culpa de la competencia.

-¿Quién diría que Blainey sería el objeto de deseo de tantas chicas, verdad Kurt?- dijo Nathan divertido por la cara escarlata de Blaine ante las palabras de Mercedes- el chico ya está comprometido, muchachas.

-Nosotras también- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa confiada- pero Mercedes tiene razón, queríamos conocerte Blaine, Kurt no hace más que hablar de ti todo el fin de semana…

-Eso no es cierto- dijo Kurt alegremente- no me la paso hablando de él todo el fin de semana.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Santana poniendo los ojos en blanco- también cuando nos llamas en días laborables, todo es acerca del pequeño Hobbit.

-¿En serio, Kurt?- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa feliz en los labios.

-Sólo un poco- dijo el chico de los ojos azules con un guiño- no te sorprendas tanto.

-Bueno- dijo Blaine más tranquilo- también me da gusto conocerlas, chicas.

Por toda respuesta, las tres muchachas se acercaron a Blaine y lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Kurt sonrió al contemplar la escena, a pesar de lo distintas que eran, Kurt quería demasiado a aquellas chicas.

-Bueno, ya basta de fraternizar con el enemigo- dijo Rachel- den lo mejor de sí muchachos, aunque claro, no será suficiente, ese título nacional es de Nuevas Direcciones.

-Ya veremos- dijo Nathan alegremente- oigan, ¿creen que puedan unirse a la fiesta que organizaré más tarde? No importa quién gane o pierda, igual lo celebraremos.

-¿Tienes un lugar para hacer una fiesta aquí, rayito de sol?- dijo Santana muy sorprendida.

-Mi casa en la playa- dijo Nate guiñándoles un ojo- son más que bienvenidas, díganle al resto de sus compañeros, entre más gente, mejor.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Mercedes- bueno Warblers, nos vemos en el campo de batalla.

Y sin decir más las tres chicas le dieron un rápido abrazo a Kurt, se desearon suerte una vez más y caminaron de forma decidida hacia el auditorio que poco a poco se había ido llenando, listo para presenciar la presentación de cada uno de los coros finalistas. Blaine casi podía sentir el hervidero de emociones que se cocinaba ahí dentro.

-Ya es hora- dijo Sebastian parándose al lado de los chicos. El muchacho rubio parecía un poco nervioso en realidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Seb?- dijo Nathan observando el rostro preocupado de su novio.

-Nada- dijo el chico rubio- creo que estoy algo agitado, es la primera vez que tengo un solo y…

-Lo harás bien- dijo Wes acercándose a los chicos y dando una palmadita fraterna en la espalda del joven Smythe- muéstrales quien manda Seb, además ¿han escuchado los rumores?

Los chicos miraron a Wes un poco intrigados y movieron negativamente la cabeza haciendo que el chico resoplara con un poco de exasperación.

-Dicen que habrá productores musicales entre el público- continuo el joven Montgomery- dicen que están en busca de talento, quizá si somos afortunados pesquen a uno de nosotros ¿no les gustaría tener una carrera musical en toda regla?

-Pues sería genial- dijo Nathan mirando directamente a los ojos a Sebastian- creo que ese podría ser el sueño de cualquiera de nosotros.

-Por eso hay que hacer un esfuerzo mayor- dijo Wes- estoy convencido de que lo haremos chicos, este primer número es sencillamente genial.

-Vaya que lo es- dijo Nathan- somos el último coro en las preliminares ¿verdad?

-Sí- dijo Wes con calma-por ser el campeón defensor es como tiene que ser.

-Pues que vayan preparando nuestro bicampeonato- dijo Kurt alegremente- ¿vamos a criticar a la competencia?

Todos rieron ante las palabras de Kurt pero lo siguieron a tomar sus asientos dentro del recinto. Todo el trabajo de un año se resumía en esos minutos en los que ellos iluminarían el escenario. Sí, sería un número diferente, sorprendente pero eso era lo que evaporaba de ellos los miedos y las dudas: la constancia de que de verdad nadie dudaría que los Warblers estaban listos para proclamarse bicampeones porque aquella tarde, no le tenían miedo a nada.

-Y con ustedes- se escuchó la agradable voz del presentador de la competencia- desde Westerville, Ohio, los campeones nacionales del año pasado ¡Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton!

Un torrente de aplausos llenó el recinto cuando el nombre del coro de la Academia Dalton fue pronunciado. Las luces del auditorio estaban totalmente apagadas como Wes había indicado a los responsables de la iluminación y un murmullo de expectación absoluta recorría el hermoso auditorio.

Kurt y Blaine tomaron su lugar entre la formación especial que los Warblers habían tomado para presentar su número. Todo era parte de la magistral organización estratégica de Nathan Bailey. Los Warblers sentían también dentro de sí la emoción contenida que siempre los embargaba al iniciar un número. Quizá toda la gente estaba esperando ya escuchar las alegres armonías creadas por sus voces, los sencillos pasos de baile con las que acompañaban cada una de sus canciones y en definitiva, el público tendría todo eso, pero también algo totalmente nuevo…

Las luces se fueron encendiendo sólo un poco, lo suficiente para dejar ver la formación piramidal en la que los chicos estaban formados, dándole la espalda a su auditorio mientras la armonía de su voz componía una melodía realmente dinámica que desde el primer momento invitaba al auditorio a pararse de su asiento y mover su cuerpo al compas de aquella canción. Las luces de colores comenzaron a parpadear, mientras los Warblers, de espaldas aún, comenzaban a bailar con energía la coreografía compuesta por Nathan Bailey. De verdad, los chicos eran todos, un verdadero espectáculo de movimiento y voz.

_-Waiting for a girl like you¡_

Se escucharon las voces unidas de los Warblers, sin dejar aún que nadie volteara hacia el frente. Fue en ese entonces, que desde la punta de la pirámide, en el frente del escenario, Nathan Bailey dio media vuelta y sin dejar de bailar y encantando desde la primera vez al público con su más brillante sonrisa comenzó a cantar con una alegre voz que sonaba realmente sensual para todos:

_The light shines it´s getting hot on my shoulders._

_I don´t mind, this time it doesn´t matter._

_´Cause your friends, they look good but you look better._

_Don´t you know all night I´ve been waiting for a girl like you to come around?_

Nate terminó de cantar con la misma sonrisa con la que había empezado y mirando al publico antes de dar una maravillosa vuelta al mismo tiempo que sus demás compañeros que en ese momento dejaban ver a su auditorio su mejor sonrisa y sus mejores pasos de baile, supo que aquella primera prueba estaba más que superada. Sin duda alguna estaría entre los mejores diez de la competencia.

El público lucia feliz, realmente conectado y gratamente sorprendido con aquellos chicos que sabían bailar, sabían cantar y les habían arrebatado el corazón con aquella genuina alegría que se dibujaba en sus rostros juveniles. Así que, siendo consientes de que el paso "público enamorado de los Warblers" ya estaba dado, unieron sus voces para darle mayor energía al coro de la canción:

_Under the lights tonight you turned around and you stole my heart with just one look._

_When I saw your face I fell in love, it takes a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_Just one look, yeah. I´ve been waiting for a girl like you._

Las luces volvieron a apagarse y los Warblers volvieron a dar la espalda al público. Nathan tomo su lugar entre la formación asignada por él mismo y unió su voz a la armonía que seguía creando aquella energética canción. Su solo había ya terminado. Era hora de que Sebastian le demostrara a todo mundo que también él era bueno sobre cualquier escenario, que ya no tenía miedo de brillar.

_I´m weaker my words fall and they hit the ground._

_Oh life come on head don´t you fail me now_

_I start to say "I think I love you" but I make no sound_

_Oh, 'cause all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around._

Las luces volvieron a reflejarse sobre la piel de los muchachos y volvieron a unir sus voces en el coro de la canción. Para ese entonces, todo mundo se movía alegremente en las gradas del público, bueno, la canción había sido tan buena que de verdad resultaba impensable quedarse sentado en lugar de unirse a aquella fiesta porque eso eran aquellos chicos, una fiesta burbujeante de energía y juventud.

_Under the lights tonight turned around and you stole my heart with just one look._

_When I saw your face I fell in love, take a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_Just one look yeah. Waiting for a girl like you¡_

_-There is no other place that I would rather be than right here with you tonight.- _cantó Sebastian mirando a Nate quien se había unido a él al frente de sus compañeros, mientras los Warblers se habían quedado en una formación estática mientras miraban al suelo y sus compañeros cantaban. Las luces sólo los mantenían a ellos iluminados.

_-As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you and we can stay here tonight- _respondió Nate siguiendo con la canción.

_-There´s so much I want to say, I want to say…- terminó Sebastian con unas verdaderamente bellas florituras de su voz._

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo sólo un instante imperceptible en el que los Warblers levantaron la mirada del suelo y terminaron su número con un último derroche de baile y espectáculo que hizo que la gente que los miraba, pensara que aquello era imposible. Aquellos habían sido los minutos más movidos de la competencia, pero bueno, no se estaban quejando. Aquellos muchachos era un maravilloso espectáculo.

_Under the lights tonight turned around and you stole my heart with just one look._

_When I saw your face I fell in love, take a minute girl to steal my heart tonight_

_Just one look, yeah. Waiting for a girl like you._

Los aplausos llenaron el auditorio como era de esperarse. La sonrisa en la cara de los jueces que observaban todas las presentaciones desde una mesa cercana al escenario, delataba que sin duda alguna los Warblers tendrían otra presentación por la tarde. Los chicos, aunque agitados por el esfuerzo que el baile les había exigido, comenzaron a festejar la enorme actuación que habían dado, ciertamente muchos de los coros rivales nunca se hubieran esperado algo así, por lo que Wes, comprobó felizmente que en la cara de muchos de los competidores que los habían observado reinaba el más absoluto desconcierto.

Los Warblers comenzaron a caminar hacia el recibidor del teatro, donde, en menos de quince minutos uno de los jueces iría a colocar la lista de los primeros diez que tendrían el derecho de participar en las presentaciones finales, y entre gritos, sonrisas y silbidos los chicos de Dalton sabían que uno de aquellos era suyo sin pretexto alguno.

-¡Lo hiciste genial, Seb!- gritaba Nathan al muchachos rubio que caminaba de su mano- ¡Eso fue simplemente una bomba!

-Y tú- dijo Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- no hubiera sido nada sin ti, en serio…

Nathan sonrió realmente complacido a su novio y sin importarle la gente que estaba mirando, lo besó con verdadero entusiasmo mientras los silbidos de todos los Warblers y los gritos de ¡Vayan a esconderse al baño! De sus compañeros seguían sonando sólo como un zumbido molesto en sus oídos.

-Y yo que pensaba que sólo el tango podía provocar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Me temo que las boybands tiene el mismo efecto- dijo Blaine riendo- aunque francamente, Nathan hubiera hecho lo mismo aún si hubiera cantado la balada más triste del mundo. Lleva la pasión en las venas.

-En realidad todos lo hicieron de maravilla- dijo Wes francamente complacido- muchas felicidades muchachos, pero aún viene lo más difícil.

Y justo cuando el director de los Warblers terminaba de decir aquellas palabras, una mujer de gesto serio comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los pizarrones de anuncios del teatro. Aquella sin duda era la lista oficial de los diez finalistas. Rápidamente, un corro interminable de chicos se acercó a ella y las reacciones que provocaba mirar aquellas palabras eran muy distintas: las lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en los ojos de quienes no aparecían nombrados en aquel anuncio, los estallidos de gritos y júbilo contrastaban fuertemente con las imágenes anteriores. Wes fue uno de los últimos en llegar ante la lista, y aunque su sonrisa delataba que habían clasificado, una sombra de desconcierto atravesaba su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre Wes?- dijo Nathan acercándose al chico rápidamente- si me dices que no pasamos, no te lo creeré.

-No es eso- dijo Wes tratando de guardar la calma- sí pasamos, pero somos segundos…

-Bueno, no exageres- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes- aún no hemos jugado nuestra carta más fuerte, ese era el plan ¿o no?

-Sí, bueno- dijo Wes tratando de convencerse del argumento de Nathan- Kurt, dime algo ¿qué tan buenos son los duetos de Rachel Berry y Finn Hudson?

-Pues, bastante buenos- dijo el chico de los ojos azules sin saber por qué aquello venia al caso- de hecho, más que buenos en realidad.

-¿Mejores que los tuyos y los de Blaine?

-Wes- dijo Blaine un poco contrariado- ¿a qué viene todo esto?

-A que Nuevas Direcciones calificó como primer lugar- dijo el chico- y que escuché con toda claridad que se jugarían el todo por el todo con un dueto de esos dos chicos.

-No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto- dijo Nathan levantando los hombros- ¿qué parte de "Klaine pateará traseros" aún no te queda claro?

-Tienes razón- dijo Wes al fin- perdónenme chicos, es sólo que… quiero ganar, de verdad…

-Ganaremos- dijo Blaine con mucha convicción- todos, podemos hacerlo Wes.

-Muy bien- dijo Wes ahuyentando de sí los nervios del momento- ¡Warblers, reúnanse! Esta es la última canción que cantaremos juntos chicos, es la última vez que participaremos en un concurso de estas magnitudes. Es la última presentación de los Warblers de la Academia Dalton representados por nosotros. No importa que pase allá arriba, no importa que los rivales sean buenos de verdad porque ellos no tienen algo que nosotros sí: magia. Más que compañeros, somos amigos, así que, festejemos esa amistad con un triunfo ¿Entendido?

-¡Amén, señor!- dijo Nathan haciendo que todos los Warblers rieran- bueno chicos ¿cómo no ganar con ese maravilloso discurso motivacional, no creen?

-Estoy de acuerdo, capitán Bailey- dijo Wes un poco más confiado- muy bien, júntense un poco más y a la de tres ¿vale? 1, 2, 3…

-¡DALTON!- gritaron más de veinte voces masculinas con verdadera alegría.

Después de aquel pequeño ritual, los chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia el auditorio para las presentaciones finales que empezaban en ese justo instante. Poco a poco, los chicos fueron testigos de verdaderas actuaciones para el recuerdo y otras menos afortunadas, pero lo que sí estaba claro para los chicos de los diez coros finalistas es que aquella era la hora donde ya no importaba más que matar o morir. Todos ansiaban del mismo modo la victoria.

Cuando fue el turno de nuevas direcciones para presentarse, un sudor frio comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Wes, al menos al inicio de la canción, porque una vez que la balada que sus rivales habían preparado comenzó, el chico se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Sí, aquellos dos jóvenes que cantaban con toda el alma sobre el escenario, eran maravillosos, capaces de arrancar lágrimas y suspiros pero… no le podían causar el efecto embriagante que las canciones de Blaine y Kurt causaban, no se sentía un verdadero sentimiento en el aire. Sí, cantaban muy bien pero les faltaba… chispa, magia, en todo caso, les faltaba el poder hacer sentir al público que eran parte de aquella canción. La canción terminó con un aplauso realmente atronador que indicaba que era el turno de los Warblers para presentar su último número de competencia oficial.

Poco a poco los chicos fueron tomando la formación establecida para el número final. Blaine y Kurt estaban escondidos detrás de las bambalinas del auditorio, pues cada uno tenía que realizar una entrada especial al escenario, mientras sus compañeros preparaban ya la mágica armonía de voces que caracterizaba a los Warblers. Antes de separarse, cada uno a su sitio, Blaine y Kurt se miraron detenidamente sabiendo que ese era otro de sus momentos mágicos. Ellos tenían que darle vida a la canción del triunfo. Ellos tenían que celebrar su amor con música, como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Recuerda Blaine- dijo el chico de los ojos azules- cantamos a las estrellas…

-Ellas cantarán con nosotros- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana besando lentamente a Kurt- no estaremos solos…

-Nunca lo hemos estado- dijo Kurt suspirando complacido- sal a matar, tigre…

Blaine asintió divertido mientras veía como Kurt se alejaba de él hasta colocarse en el lado opuesto del escenario en el que él se encontraba y desde ahí le dedicaba una luminosa sonrisa de apoyo, esa sonrisa le decía que todo estaba bien, como siempre. Ellos sólo tenían que cantar porque era para lo que habían nacido. Para compartir ese escenario, para compartir su vida.

Y en ese justo instante, mientras las luces del auditorio bajaban otra vez su intensidad y el presentador anunciaba nuevamente a los Warblers de la Academia Dalton, Blaine comprendió que aunque hubiera cerca una despedida, nunca le diría adiós de verdad a Kurt. No podía, no era posible. No, porque ellos mismos eran música, ellos dos eran amor y nadie nunca ha podido separar algo así. Blaine sonrió realmente complacido ante ese pensamiento, y entonces dio un paso al frente del escenario: ese era su momento, había llegado la hora de ganar ese campeonato y llevarse toda la gloria a casa, pero sobre todo, el recuerdo de esa noche grabado a fuego en el corazón.

Y cuando su voz comenzó a cantar la introducción de una hermosa balada, no hubo más para él que las palabras de aquella canción. No existía nada más que esa melodía creada por las voces de sus compañeros. Nada más que no fueran él, Kurt y la canción que nacía en ese mismo instante, importaba de verdad…

* * *

**CANCIÓN:**

**Stole my heart- One Direction**

** (siempre me pongo feliz al imaginar a Nathan Bailey bailando esto :Q_)**


	19. Bajo esta luna de abril

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 19. Bajo esta luna de abril…**

_Stay with me, don´t fall asleep too soon the angels can wait for a moment._

_Come real close, forget the world outside tonight we´re alone, it´s finally you and I._

_It wasn't meant to feel like this, not without you._

Nadie parecía respirar en el auditorio. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido desde la primera palabra que el pequeño y apuesto chico de la Academia Dalton había cantado con aquella voz que era ¿cómo poder describirla? El corazón de toda la gente ahí reunida, se sentía llena de pronto de una dulce caricia. Todos ahí estaban recordando el momento más feliz de su vida, pues la canción de Blaine producía aquel tipo de recuerdos. En la cabeza de todos los ahí presentes se empezaron a dibujar las imágenes de besos que creían olvidados, de sonrisas que había sido mejor olvidar. Todos recordaban y extrañaban una sonrisa, un rostro. Todos volvían irremediablemente a la escena en la que por vez primera conocieron lo que un amor puede significar.

Kurt lo miraba sintiendo dentro de sí un orgullo que rallaba en la más sincera adoración. Ese era Blaine, su Blaine. Qué feliz se sentía en ese momento, verlo así, conmoviendo de aquella manera a todos los ahí presentes, haciéndole sentir que era la persona más afortunada del universo al haberlo encontrado ¡Qué suerte que nadie más lo hubiera mirado! ¡Qué suerte ser la estrella de esa promesa que el cielo le había hecho a Blaine!

Y qué suerte poder estar con él, en aquel lugar, en ese momento en donde la oscuridad y la melodía de sus compañeros era lo único real del universo. Eso y la voz de Blaine tejiendo aquel hechizo de recuerdos y amores. Sólo eso. Las luces se encendieron un poco dándole paso al coro de la canción. Incluso los Warblers en conjunto, después de esa introducción de Blaine, tenían cierto aire mágico que se dejaba ver en la armonía de sus voces:

_´Cos when I look at my life how the pieces falling to place it just wouldn´t rhyme without you. When I see how my path seems to end up before your face, the state of my heart, the place where we are was written in the stars..._

Mientras la armonía continuaba y las luces del escenario volvían a apagarse, dejando al público con la idea de que se encontraban oyendo la música de un paraíso de emociones perdido hacía mucho tiempo, Kurt comenzó a cantar su parte de la canción. No para el público. No para ganar la competencia. No, aquellas palabras, como todo lo que él era y hacia eran sólo para Blaine quien lo miraba con verdadera alegría. Sólo eso era importante, mirando aquel avellana que parecía no acabarse nunca, Kurt sólo sabía que cantaría para aquellos ojos toda su vida.

_Don´t be afraid I´ll be right by your side_

_through the laughter and pain together we´re bound to fly..._

_It wasn´t meant to love like this, not without you._

Blaine se acercó poco a poco a Kurt hasta quedar justamente frente a él. Los dos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo mientras sus compañeros volvían a cantar el coro de la canción. Ellos sabían, mirando a los ojos del otro, mirando sus rostros y sintiendo que dentro de ellos el amor era algo que entregaba todo sin pedir nada a cambio, más que haberle cantado a las estrellas, habían hecho música con ellas, con el poder de su secreto, con la magia de su promesa…

_´Cos when I look at my life how the pieces falling to place it just wouldn´t rhyme without you. When I see how my path seems to end up before your face, the state of my heart, the place where we are was written in the stars..._

_-I made a few mistakes, yeah, like sometimes we do.- _cantó Kurt al chico de los ojos color avellana quien extendió hacia él su mano y la posó en la suya haciendo que quedaran unidos frente a ese público que no podía hacer más que unirse a ese sentimiento enorme que se dejaba sentir gracias a aquellos dos chicos.

_-Been through lot of heartache but I made it back to you...- _canto Blaine haciendo hermosas florituras con su voz, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt. Sin dejar de tocarlo, sintiendo dentro de él la necesidad de hacerle saber que lo amaba con todo lo que era, con todo lo que había sido, con todo lo que sería...

Los Warblers bajaron un poco el tono de la armonía de sus voces, las luces del auditorio se apagaron hasta casi la más completa oscuridad y Blaine y Kurt, fueron los únicos que se escucharon en medio de aquel país de ensueño que habían creado para toda aquella gente que los miraba con un suspiro atravesado en el pecho. Aquello era demasiado, demasiado intenso, demasiado hermoso para ser cierto. Increíble. Parecía de verdad que aquellos chicos que cantaban ahora juntos el coro de la canción eran parte de una promesa milenaria escrita en los astros, en la eternidad del cielo…

_´Cos when I look at my life how the pieces falling to place it just wouldn´t rhyme without you. When I see how my path seems to end up before your face, the state of my heart, the place where we are was written in the stars..._

Y así como encontrarse en el mundo había sido simplemente inevitable, el encuentro de sus labios, un encuentro lento, tejido también por el ambiente de fantasía que los rodeaba también lo fue. Se besaron sin importar nada, ante la mirada para nada sorprendida de su auditorio.

Para ellos, aquel beso era lo más lógico del mundo, incluso hasta lo que todos habían estado esperando. Aquel era simplemente un beso, ahora lo sabían. Aquellos sólo eran dos chicos demostrando que el amor existía, que la magia estaba en cualquier parte. Que no podían hacer nada más que sonreír ante ello, sonreír y esperar a que a su vida llegara algo como lo que unía a Kurt y a Blaine. Nadie dijo nada. Incluso los Warblers miraban la escena con verdadera emoción. Vaya que Klaine sabia como terminar de forma memorable una presentación.

Cuando la música terminó y Blaine y Kurt se separaron sin mediar ni una palabra, sin lugar para el temor o el remordimiento. Ninguna de las personas presentes, ni siquiera los jueces pudieron hacer más que seguir contemplando a aquellos chicos. Les parecía un insulto romper aquel silencio perfumado de miles de recuerdos. Les parecía que si alguien hacia un sonido aquella calidez desaparecería y el frio del mundo real volvería a colarse por su alma. Ellos no querían que aquello terminara, no aún…

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más hasta que los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones se pararon de su asiento y empezaron a llenar el lugar de un aplauso que pareció traer a todo el mundo de un hermoso sueño. Todos ahí se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a los Warblers e incluso aquella muestra de apoyo total les parecía poco ante la magnitud de la presentación que aquellos chicos de Dalton habían logrado hacer. Pero aquello no era todo. Rápidamente, mientras los aplausos podían escucharse aún, los chicos tomaron un nuevo lugar en el escenario y Blaine empezó a cantar, acompañado claro de la alegre armonía y baile de los demás Warblers, la primera parte de una canción realmente movida, pero no por ello menos cargada de sentimiento que la anterior.

Here I stand looking in your eyes I´m an open book.

Shatter heart is all I have to give and that´s what you took.

Feels so good that I can´t say goodbye. Watching time fly by, will it stop if I close my eyes?

If I could make a moment last forever, this would be the one I choose, you and me here together. Feels so right, feels so true. Every star led to you, shine so bright.

No one´s gonna sleep tonight. No, no one´s gonna sleep tonight.

Y aquel era su momento. Aquella noche efectivamente, el tiempo parecía detenido, congelado. No había hoy ni mañana, no había adiós, no había nada que no fuera aquella canción que decía por ellos lo que no querían decir: no querían dejarse, no querían estar separados y por lo menos aquella noche, por lo menos en aquella melodía podían prometer que no lo harían. Y quizá era más cierto de lo que ellos pensaban, para ellos nunca existiría un adiós de verdad. Sin dejar de bailar, Kurt hizo que su voz sobresaliera entre la de sus compañeros y cantó con verdadero entusiasmo:

_From the start I knew that we´d here dancing in the dark._

_Feel the spark, you can sign your name right across my heart._

_It´s so good, I just want you to stay, tell me why we feel it´s never gonna go away._

_If I could make a moment last forever, this would be the one I choose, you and me here together. Feels so right, feels so true. Every star led to you, shine so bright._

_No one´s gonna sleep tonight. No, no one´s gonna sleep tonight._

Y como era de esperarse, después de la hermosa interpretación de Kurt, después de hacer que la gente del auditorio saliera del paraíso silencioso en el que habían caído, para ahora estar bailando nuevamente con renovado entusiasmo, Kurt y Blaine, junto con la fuerza de las voces de sus compañeros, terminaron con genialidad la presentación del último número de los Warblers de la Academia Dalton. Aquella había sido sí, su última canción juntos, pero nadie nunca les arrebataría el recuerdo de esa noche:

_All my life I´ve waited afraid to surrender. Always gone whatever now I´m wondering_

_If I could make a moment last forever, this would be the one I choose, you and me here together. Feels so right, feels so true. Every star led to you, shine so bright._

_No one´s gonna sleep tonight. No, no one´s gonna sleep tonight._

El aplauso ensordecedor que los envolvió después de la presentación no tenía descripción. Aquello era simplemente maravilloso. En las mentes de todos los Warblers, la idea principal ya no era llevarse el título. Aquella genuina felicidad que sólo puede nacer de compartir con el mundo aquello que es lo mejor en nosotros, bastaba para todos. Kurt y Blaine se miraban con verdadero cariño en medio de las palmadas y felicitaciones de sus compañeros que intentaban sacarlos en hombros del escenario. Los chicos se presentaron una última vez frente al escenario para poder recibir de forma correcta sus ovaciones y juntos, abrazados por la espalda hicieron una reverencia al público cuyas gargantas estaban irritadas de tanto gritar.

Después de eso, cada uno de los coros finalistas, fueron llamados al escenario. En el ambiente podía sentirse el nerviosismo que electrizaba la piel de todos los competidores. Aquel año, la competencia había sido más reñida que nunca. Los Warblers sabían que se habían ganado al público por mucho, pero no estaban seguros de que lo mismo hubiera pasado con los jueces. Ahora que tenían tiempo de hacerlo, Blaine y Kurt, tomados de la mano mientras esperaban el dictamen final, pensaban que a lo mejor se habían pasado un poco con aquel beso, pero, había nacido de forma tan natural, tan simple, que de verdad parecía todo menos planeado.

Una guapa mujer de cabello rubio subió al escenario acompañada de uno de los actores de Holliwood más aclamados del momento. Aquellos jueces de verdad hacían una dupla formidable y hacían notar que los chicos estaban en el lugar en el que la fama y la fortuna eran algo real. La mujer tomó el micrófono en sus manos y con una sonrisa enorme que realzaba la de por sí enorme belleza de su rostro dijo:

-Este es el momento que todos han estado esperando y nosotros tenemos ya un ganador, así que, sin más preámbulo, el ganador de la competencia nacional de coros del año 2012, elegido por una diferencia abismal con respecto al segundo lugar y presentando uno de los mejores números musicales que he visto en años es… ¿Haces los honores?- preguntó la mujer al guapo hombre a su lado, aumentando la expectación de los chicos y de todos los presentes.

En la distancia, Kurt podía ver a la pequeña Rachel Berry mordiéndose los labios al lado de su novio enorme que no podía quitar de su rostro aquel extraño gesto de extravío mental que siempre lo acompañaba. Kurt miró a Blaine, el chico de los ojos color avellana lo sostenía suavemente de la mano, estaba sonriendo y él decidió hacer lo mismo ¿a quién le importaba un tonto trofeo cuando a su lado se encontraba Blaine? Pero bueno, tampoco estaba diciendo que no quisiera ganar pero… ¿y si perdían por culpa suya?

-Con gusto- contestó él con una enorme sonrisa- el ganador absoluto, por segunda vez consecutiva, desde Westerville, Ohio: Los Warblers de la Academia Dalton.

Kurt no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más después de eso. El nombre de su escuela seguía resonando en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que la enloquecida multitud los vitoreaba. Habían ganado otra vez y como lo había dicho la bella jueza, por mucho margen de diferencia.

Pero eso no era lo importante, él había vuelto a ganar, pero esta vez la victoria era más dulce: había cantado con Blaine, con ese chico que estaba perdido entre los abrazos, gritos y muestras de cariño de todos sus compañeros. Nathan Bailey caminaba de un Warbler a otro armando más escándalo y algarabía. Ellos estaban simplemente felices. La Academia Dalton había vuelto a ganar. Ellos, se despedirían de aquel uniforme con una victoria.

-¡Bien hecho, chicos!- gritó Wes una vez que el trofeo del primer lugar estuvo en sus brazos- ¡Felicidades a todos, bicamepeones!

Todos los chicos sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Aquello era magnifico, más que la victoria, la verdadera felicidad era poder compartirla con todos: habían ganado con sus amigos, con las personas a las que más querían en el universo.

-¡Hey!- dijo Nathan realmente feliz- no los estoy viendo dándole amor al capitán Bailey, al que por cierto, deben todas estas ideas ganadoras.

-Pensé que Sebastian era el único autorizado para darte amor, Nate- dijo Jeff haciéndolos reír a todos- no quieras hacer una orgia en honor al triunfo.

-¡Collins!- dijo Nathan sumamente divertido por las palabras del chico rubio- no me refería a eso ¿sabes? Aunque en todo caso, Seb y yo celebraremos después, en la fiesta de esta noche.

-No queríamos saber eso, capitán- dijo Blaine poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero ahora que has mencionado lo mucho que te debemos, es cierto. Gracias capitán Bailey ¿qué se siente ser campeón otra vez?

-¡Es totalmente asombroso!- dijo el chico con sinceridad- pero sin ustedes no se habría podido lograr y antes de que me ponga sentimental ¿qué esperamos? ¡Fiesta en mi casa libre de reglas! ¡Kurt! ve a decirle a Nuevas Direcciones que se olviden del trofeo y simplemente vayan a divertirse un rato ¿vale?

Kurt asintió alegre ante la propuesta del muchacho y tomando a Blaine de la mano, lo llevó hacia el grupo de McKinley. Aquellos chicos se veían un poco tristes, pero nadie como Rachel quien lloraba en los brazos de su novio, rodeado por los otros muchachos que, aunque se notaban un poco desanimados, recibieron con una enorme sonrisa a Blaine y a Kurt en cuanto se acercaron a ellos para invitarlos a la fiesta de Nathan.

Un poco alejados de ese lugar, riendo todavía sin poder creerlo del todo, Nathan y Sebastian miraban con un poco más de detenimiento el enorme trofeo que los acreditaba como campeones.

-Es un poco más pequeño que los trofeos de soccer- dijo Sebastian notando como el rostro de Nate se tensaba un poco al oírlo nombrar aquello- pero es todo tuyo, capitán.

-Gracias, Seb- dijo el chico intentando sonreír. No quería que Sebastian se diera cuenta de lo mucho que lo atormentaba aquel asunto de tener una esperanza de volver a jugar soccer otra vez.- pero, gran parte de este trofeo es tuyo, brillaste como nunca…

-No- dijo Sebastian levantado los hombros- en todo caso, le debemos la victoria a Klaine ¿no? No entiendo para qué quieren ir a una escuela de música, es decir, las cosas que ellos pueden hacer sobre el escenario no pueden enseñártelas en ningún lado.

-No, quizá no- dijo Nate- pero ellos pueden admitir que aún les falta mucho que aprender y no sólo de música.

Sebastian sonrió ante las palabras de Nathan. Él sabía que el chico de los ojos verdes estaba haciéndose el fuerte a propósito y bueno… ya no se le ocurría una forma de mostrarle a Nathan que estaba bien estar asustado pero que no tenía por qué resignar su fe ante el miedo. De verdad quería hacerle sentir que a veces vale la pena arriesgarlo todo y si no le creía le diría que lo mirara a él. Se había deshecho de su máscara de arrogancia y patanería y ahora, libre de todo ello había encontrado algo más hermoso de lo que alguna vez hubiera podido encontrar: alguien como él. Eso superaba con creces cada uno de los sueños que no había podido cumplir: NYADA, La Real Academia de Música de Londres…

-Perdonen- dijo un hombre de elegante traje negro, mirando a los dos chicos con verdadero interés- me dijeron que ustedes son Sebastian Smythe y Nathan Bailey ¿cierto?

-Sí- contestó Nate con una sonrisa confiada- ¿podemos ayudarle en algo?

-Pues verán- dijo el hombre desplegando en su cara una sonrisa amigable- nos llamó mucho la atención el numero que presentaron juntos y… bueno, estamos buscando talento nuevo y fresco y ustedes encajan perfectamente en la descripción. Aquí está mi tarjeta, si están interesados en empezar una carrera musical, yo puedo hacer que sea real ¿ok?

-Espere un momento- dijo Nathan sumamente sorprendido- ¿cree que yo tengo futuro en la escena musical?

-Bueno- dijo el hombre de forma divertida- en realidad me gustaría más verte en la cancha Bailey, pero no puedes negar que también serías perfecto para ser una estrella pop. Ya veo a miles de chicas gritando por ti. Y qué decir del señor Smythe, permíteme decirte, Sebastian, que nunca he visto en nadie más el potencial que yo y mis asesores vimos en ti. Así que, llámenme chicos, podemos hacer demos de prueba y lo que venga será bueno.

Los dos chicos miraron al hombre alejarse ¿aquello estaba pasando de verdad? Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que se miraron a los ojos y rompieron a reír ¿alguien les auguraba un futuro en la industria musical?

-Me puedes decir ¿qué fue eso?- dijo Sebastian sin poder llegar a entender algo de aquello.

-Pues aunque yo no me veo como una estrella pop, la verdad- dijo Nathan abrazando a su novio- creo que hemos encontrado tu sueño, Seb…

Y sin decir nada más, Sebastian correspondió al abrazo del joven de los ojos verdes. Hasta ese momento no lo había pensado de aquel modo. Volvió a sentir la textura de la tarjeta de aquel hombre en sus dedos y se dio cuenta de que era verdad: quizá, la vida trataba de mostrarle que él también tenía derecho a soñar y a lograr cosas enormes.

Minutos después, Wes reunió a todos sus compañeros en una fila más o menos ordenada y los condujo al autobús. Los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones iban con ellos, así que mientras caminaban lucían como una alegre y colorida multitud. David llevaba el trofeo en brazos y Rachel discutía acaloradamente con Nathan acerca de la estrategia que habían planeado para ganar mientras el chico de los ojos verdes parecía más divertido que harto de la perorata interminable de la chica Berry.

Blaine y Kurt caminaban un poco alejados del bullicio, sintiendo dentro de ellos algo muy parecido a una inquietud que no los dejaba en paz pero que al mismo tiempo los hacía querer estar uno muy cerca del otro. Algo en la mirada azul de Kurt le decía a Blaine que aquella noche que apenas iba cayendo sobre la ciudad de Los Ángeles, estaba por comenzar y que auguraba con su manto lleno de estrellas, que bajo aquella luna de abril que brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas, aún habría mucho más que festejar…

* * *

Los chicos estaban dispersos por la playa, cantando, riendo, disfrutando de verdad el aroma marino que los rodeaba y las luces de las fogatas que habían encendido para seguir festejando. Realmente en ese momento uno ya no podía decir que en la fiesta de aquella noche estaban reunidos dos coros rivales. En aquel instante, la verdad parecía que se trataba simplemente de un grupo distinto de chicos que estaba divirtiéndose, celebrando más que el triunfo de algunos de ellos, la dicha de ser jóvenes y de estar ahí sin nadie que les dijera que lo que hacían estaba mal o era peligroso.

Era una noche muy calidad que sin embargo se refrescaba de vez en cuando con la brisa proveniente de la oscura superficie marina sobre la cual se reflejaba la luz de la luna que lucía francamente hermosa sobre el cielo y cuyo brillo era tanto que algunos de los chicos llegaban a pensar que las fogatas no eran necesarias: la luz de esa luna que danzaba en el cielo al compas de la música de la fiesta era más que suficiente. Era una mágica luna de abril de cualquier modo, esa luna que era capaz de inspirar a cualquier poeta sobre la faz de la tierra.

Blaine y Kurt estaban bailando solos sin gana alguna de unirse a la algarabía total que los rodeaba: el alcohol había corrido como agua desde el primer momento y muchos de los Warblers, junto con los chicos de New Directions habían perdido la cordura desde hacía mucho rato. Rachel, Mercedes y Santana estaban riendo como locas en medio de los vítores de David y Wes que las retaban a beber más a cada nuevo intento. Los chicos lucían francamente ridículos pero se notaba que se la estaban pasando bomba.

-¡Ya no!- gritó la chica Berry cuando Wes llenó de nuevo su vaso – ¡ya no podré Weasssssleeey¡

-¡Vamos Rach!- dijo el aludido arrastrando la palabras- ¡Sólo una más, no hará daño!

-Debo cuidar mi voz Wesssss- dijo la chica- si ganaste hoy fue porque no podía cuidar mi voz y porque… porque tienen a Kurt y ese maldito Blaine Warbler canta demasiado bien ¡No es justo!

Wes se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando a la chica que había puesto en su cara un gesto realmente dolido que sólo duró un momento después del cual, los dos chicos volvieron a reír junto a todos los demás gritando felizmente ¡Maldito Blaine Warbler!

-Recuérdenme no beber nunca- dijo Nathan llegando hacia Kurt y Blaine- debería de tomar un video de Wes Montgomery perdiendo toda la elegancia de la que se jacta.

-¿No se supone que estábamos libres de reglas?- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa divertida, sin separarse ni un momento de Kurt.

-Sí- dijo Nate alegremente- pero ¿y si sufren una intoxicación alcohólica?

- ¿El capitán Bailey está preocupado?- dijo Kurt.

-No en realidad…-dijo Nate- en fin, un montón de adolescentes ebrios no son nada raros por estas latitudes, así que está bien y… oigan ustedes ¿en algún momento de la noche dejarán de querer estar así de cerca y unirse a la fiesta?

-No- dijeron Kurt y Blaine al mismo tiempo rompiendo a reír.

-Ya veo- dijo Nathan con una mirada maliciosa- creo que más que el alcohol es el clima tropical lo que hace que la gente se desinhiba ¿no?

-No sé de que hablas, Bailey- dijo Blaine mirando fijamente a Kurt mientras el chico de los ojos azules le sonreía dulcemente.- ¿Y Sebastian?

-Preparando la siguiente canción- dijo Nate alegremente- les vamos a cantar algo para que tengan un pretexto decente y puedan decir que bailan una balada lenta.

-¿Gracias?- dijo Kurt riendo.

-Torpes- dijo Nate caminando hacia el improvisado escenario que habían montado en la playa y sobre el cual Sebastian le hacia una seña de aprobación- yo sé que me lo agradecerán con toda sinceridad algún día…

Y sin agregar más el capitán Bailey ayudado por Sebastian, subió al escenario mientras Blaine y Kurt reían aún divertidos de la plática con Nathan. Ellos no necesitaban un pretexto para estar así de cerca. Ahí no había nadie a quién le molestara mirarlos juntos, balanceándose al compas de la música ruidosa y rápida que sí, no justificaba sus lentos movimientos pero ¿importaba de verdad? Aquella noche sólo querían que la piel del otro estuviera cerca, muy cerca…

Los chicos volvieron a reír cuando escucharon un suave silbido que llamó la atención de todo mundo, incluso los alegres chicos que bebían en cantidades industriales, parecieron callarse de pronto. Sebastian era la persona que había originado ese sonido mientras Nathan tocaba la guitarra, sentando a lado suyo. Los chicos, parecían ajenos a todo y sin embargo, esa melodía sonaba tan bien que sin pensarlo ni un segundo, todo mundo tomó a alguien de la mano y lo llevó hacia la improvisada pista de baile.

Se trataba de una melodía sí, algo lenta pero no demasiado. Sus notas invitaban a deslizarse suavemente por la arena, de las manos de esa persona especial, sintiendo exactamente lo que Nathan Bailey empezó a cantar una vez que Sebastian terminó con su silbido de introducción:

_Wasn´t really thinking, wasn´t looking, wasn´t searching for an answer_

_in the moonlight when I saw your face._

_Saw you looking at me saw you peeking out from under moon beams,_

_through the palm trees swaying in the breeze._

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before and so_

_I´m giving more to you than I Thought I could do._

Los chicos bailaban sin pensar realmente en que alguien los estaba viendo. La voz de Nathan sonaba tan suave como el viento que acariciaba el mar y traía hacia ellos el rumor de las olas estrellándose sobre la arena. Aquella era una noche distinta, algo en el ambiente les hacía pensar eso a todos.

Especialmente a Kurt y Blaine, que bailaban sin ser conscientes de que poco a poco se iban alejando más y más de los chicos que los rodeaban y sonreían también. Aquella canción les hacia desear un poco más de intimidad. Un calor que subía rápidamente desde sus pies, pasando por su vientre y colándose por su pecho, los conducía lentamente hacia la parte más alejada de la fiesta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran seguir con su camino libremente, Jeff y Nick moviéndose también lentamente con los brazos entrelazados a sus cinturas se acercaron a ellos.

-Parece que hay una discusión bastante divertida entre todos los asistentes de la fiesta- dijo Jeff riendo.

-¿Cuál?- dijo Kurt sin ponerle mucha atención al chico rubio.

Los ojos de Blaine lo mantenían volando en otro mundo, en otro cielo. La voz de Jeff era apenas un susurro en ese nuevo universo y para Blaine, parecía que lo único existente en ese momento eran los ojos azules de Kurt, llevándolo a otro lugar, haciéndole sentirse alguien nuevo, distinto, temerario.

-La gente discute si ustedes dos son más adorables que Sebastian y Nate- dijo Nick siendo consciente de que Klaine no les estaba haciendo el menor caso- y Jeff y yo votamos por ustedes.

-Vaya, gracias- dijo Blaine amablemente- pero yo voy a votar por Nathan…

-Sí claro- dijo Jeff mirando a Nick con una elocuente mirada que parecía decir "estamos estorbando ¿verdad?- bueno, nos dio gusto charlar con ustedes, sigan disfrutando… la noche…

Los chicos se alejaron riendo de ellos. Kurt y Blaine siguieron su camino una vez más, lento, sin ser conscientes apenas del movimiento. Sabiendo que se alejaban para descubrir algo nuevo, algo extraño y al mismo tiempo inevitable. Como la gravedad, como el ir y venir de las olas del mar…

La canción siguió su curso mientras ellos dos seguían su danza sin rumbo. La voz de Sebastian se dejo sentir en medio de la noche como una caricia al alma, como un sonido que invitaba a estar más cerca de alguien, a querer fundirse con quien en ese momento lo miraba dulcemente mientras seguía tocando la guitarra. Dios, pensó Sebastian mientras miraba a Nathan acompañándolo en aquella canción, te amo tanto Nathan Bailey… y quizá fue por eso, por la fuerza de la certeza de ese pensamiento que el chico le envió a las estrellas el último ingrediente para completar aquel hechizo de amor que parecía haberlos hecho presas a todos: una voz enamorada…

_Don´t know how it happened, don´t know why but don´t you really need a reason,_

_when the stars shine just to fall in love._

_Made for love each other made to be together for a life time,_

_in the sunshine flying in the sky._

_I know that I´m feeling so much more than ever before and so_

_I´m giving more to you than I Thought I could do._

_Now I know is real so when the sky high,_

_as the angels dry letting you and I fly love…_

El final de la canción se perdió en medio del rumor de las olas para ellos. Kurt y Blaine llegaron a la orilla del mar sintiendo bajo sus pies la calidez de la arena y una que otra atrevida ola que mojaba sus pies, haciéndolos sonreír. El chico de los ojos azules miró a Blaine con ese tipo de mirada que le decía al chico de los ojos color avellana que se sentía feliz pero sobre todo eso, que él era el motivo y la única razón de aquella felicidad.

Todo era acerca de ese momento, de la brisa marina envolviéndolos, de los labios de Kurt perdiéndose en los de Blaine, de las manos de los dos acariciándose sin miedo alguno, sin temor de estar haciendo algo indebido, algo que estaba prohibido. Sólo había en ellos la constancia de que algo así simplemente ocurriría. En ese momento no estaban pensando en realidad, no estaban haciendo otra cosa más que seguir con el mandato de su corazón y de sus cuerpos.

Aquella noche, la promesa de fundirse en una sola alma estaba asomando en los guiños de luz de las estrellas. Ellos dos eran estrellas. Nunca nadie se ha sentido ofendido en el universo cuando una estrella busca unir su luz a otra… por eso no había nada que perder, nada que temer. Sus respiraciones se volvieron un poco más agitadas y sentían dentro de sí un calor acuciante. El mismo calor que habían sentido la tarde anterior en su habitación, el mismo calor que los había acompañado el día entero. Esa clase de calor que los había llevado a cantar de aquel modo. El calor que irremediablemente los había conducido en medio de un universo enorme a estar ahora en los brazos del otro, esa noche, en ese instante, bajo aquella magnifica luna de abril…

El silencio los rodeaba en ese momento pues sólo podía escucharse la música del mar, eso y los latidos de sus corazones que sabían exactamente lo que ocurriría a continuación. Aquello era lo más natural del mundo, ninguno sentía que pudiera ser planeado del algún modo. Ellos lo querían así. Lo deseaban con cada célula de su cuerpo. Parecía que la noche con su manto celeste lleno de estrellas se había colado en su interior. No había lugar para sentir miedo mientras sus labios se encontraban una vez más y sus cuerpos caían sobre la arena, buscándose ansiosamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Las manos de Kurt se colaron por debajo de la suave camiseta blanca de Blaine que aunque liviana, se sentía como una enorme barrera para la piel del chico. Él sólo quería sentir el calor de aquella piel, quería tocarla hasta que sus manos se cansaran de ello, quería hacerla… suya.

Blaine sentía escalofríos recorriendo su espalda mientras Kurt pasaba por encima de su cabeza la blanca camiseta y su piel entró en contacto con la arena. Kurt deslizaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole desear que nunca más nadie lo tocara de aquel modo, nadie más.

Los dedos de Kurt se deslizaban por su piel haciendo dibujos, escribiendo promesas de amor por todas partes, mientras sus labios marcaban un camino interminable de sensaciones desde su cuello, hasta su pecho. Blaine no sabía bien qué hacer. No estaba muy seguro de que Kurt supiera también qué hacía pero aquello se sentía demasiado bien. Demasiado perfecto a pesar de la torpeza de sus manos intentando desabotonar la camisa color azul de Kurt. Demasiado maravilloso aunque la ansiedad de sus movimientos delataba su inexperiencia y encima de todo eso, ese placer hasta entonces desconocido que se anunciaba bajo su vientre lo animaba a seguir adelante.

Cuando las manos de Kurt se dirigieron a ese lugar, Blaine sintió una energía salvaje emergiendo en su interior. Era aquella energía primitiva que era capaz de hacer que un hombre construyera un reino entero en tres días y también la misma energía que podía destruir todo en un segundo. Quizá fue esa certeza la de que aquella energía podía también destruirlo todo lo que hizo que se detuviera. Lentamente, y sintiendo que detenerse le costaba toda la energía del universo, tomó las manos de Kurt entre las suyas y lo levantó de la arena, mirando en los ojos del otro chico una mirada de desilusión absoluta.

Blaine sonrió, pero el rostro de Kurt, pintado de un suave tono sonrojado, su respiración agitada aún eran demasiado para él ¿qué hacia escuchando a su cabeza? Kurt quería aquello tanto como él pero… ¿y si lo arruinaba todo? ¿Qué tal si ese no era el momento perfecto después de todo?

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Kurt con una voz susurrante que volvió a disparar el pulso de Blaine a mil por hora- ¿no… tú no me.. tú no quieres que…

-Sí quiero- dijo Blaine acercándolo a él aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo. Esa cercanía era mortal. Si todo empezaba de nuevo él sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás. Porque Kurt era fuego y él…estaba resistiendo con la poca voluntad que le quedaba sucumbir a esas llamas que se asomaban en las pupilas celestes del chico que significaba todo para él. No, por eso, porque lo amaba no podía arruinar aquello de ese modo…

-Entonces ¿qué pasa?- dijo Kurt posando su frente en la de Blaine, haciéndolo temblar. Haciendo que su corazón le dijese que se olvidara de todo.

-Es que no sé nada acerca de esto- dijo Blaine- yo no quiero arruinarlo, no quiero lastimarte, no quiero que todo pueda arruinarse por mi culpa… yo quiero que esto sea perfecto para ti…

-Ya lo es- dijo Kurt posando sus labios en los de Blaine de forma rápida- es perfecto porque es contigo ¿entiendes?

-¿Aunque yo no sepa nada?- dijo Blaine sintiendo como su respiración volvía a tomar el ritmo agitado que se había interrumpido- ¿aunque yo no pueda hacerte sentir todo lo que se supone que debes de sentir?

-Yo tampoco sé nada- dijo Kurt tomándolo entre sus brazos y acercando sus labios al oído de Blaine quien supo en ese momento que ya no había pretexto alguno que pudiera interrumpir aquel momento- podemos aprender juntos, Blaine…

Aquel susurro fue lo último que Blaine escuchó. Después de esa interrupción todo miedo se perdió en él y supo, mientras el cuerpo de Kurt seguía pidiéndole que lo recorriera sin perderse ni un solo centímetro de aquella nívea piel que lo envolvía, que entregarse a Kurt no requería nada de un saber previo, que ser parte de Kurt no era un examen ni mucho menos un desafío: era un misterio que tenía que descubrir lentamente, bajo la luz de aquella luna, envuelto por estrellas y acompañado del sonido de las olas del mar.

Eso era todo, el amor que estaban creando con sus cuerpos era igual a la música: nadie podía describirlo, tenía que componerlo al compas de las caderas de Kurt yendo y viniendo. De sus labios dejando un rastro húmedo por todo su cuerpo, de sus manos haciéndole tocar el cielo. Tenía que componer esa música usando el cuerpo de Kurt como partitura, usando el sonido exacto de cada uno de los gemidos de amor que el chico de los ojos azules exhalaba. Eso tenía que hacer, no pensar, simplemente dejarse llevar por ese vaivén de pieles, ese concierto de respiraciones agitadas y el dulce sonido de su nombre susurrado en medio de un gemido especialmente feliz. Eso era todo… eso y la nebulosa felicidad que vino después. Después de sentir a Kurt dentro de él, después de estar dentro de Kurt. Después de saber que, de ahora en adelante eran uno solo en alma y en cuerpo. Irremediablemente, siempre….

* * *

El silencio después de la fiesta cayó sobre la casa de Nathan Bailey. Él y Sebastian estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en una de las mecedoras de la terraza. La mayoría de los chicos estaban ya felizmente dormidos en las habitaciones que el chico Bailey les había asignado y los que no habían sido tan afortunados para poder llegar hacia las habitaciones, dormían en mantas sobre la arena, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Nathan estaba seguro de que cuando llegara la mañana muchos de esos chicos no recordarían nada de la desenfrenada noche que habían tenido, pero bueno, a veces una buena resaca y los remordimientos eran el precio que uno tenía que pagar por haber disfrutado de una buena noche. Nathan sonrió al pensar en ello. Él quizá no había perdido la conciencia por la intoxicación alcohólica pero se la había pasado muy bien y en realidad lo agradecía.

No hubiera cambiado en ningún momento esa extraña fuga de la realidad que producía el vodka por lo que ahora estaba viviendo: Sebastian rodeándolo con sus brazos en medio de la noche salada que los envolvía, alejando de él el miedo atenazante que no lo dejaba en paz pero que en todo caso se negaba a nombrar. Los labios de Sebastian jugando con su cabello. Sólo Sebastian y él. Eso era lo único que necesitaba, sólo eso, porque la mañana traería de nuevo las miles de preocupaciones que él con tanto ingenio trataba de reprimir. No quería pensar en Harvard ni en ninguna de sus posibilidades. Esa noche era sólo un chico envuelto en los brazos de la persona que amaba y que lo amaba a él aún si no se lo había dicho. Sólo eso…

Una brisa suave sopló de repente y Nathan no pudo evitar estremecerse ¿a quién engañaba? Desde que recibiera esa carta, se sentía como un niño indefenso, se sentía como un hipócrita, como un cobarde. El fabuloso capitán Bailey había caído por fin rendido ante la evidencia de que había cosas a las que no podía enfrentarse con una sonrisa. Esa era la verdad.

El chico suspiro mientras se aferraba con más fuerza a Sebastian quien había sentido en todo momento la inquietud del chico de los ojos verdes y supo, mientras los brazos de Nate se apretaban con más fuerza alrededor suyo que el silencio tenía que terminarse en ese justo instante.

-No tengas miedo- dijo el joven Smythe en un susurro- sólo cierra tus ojos, todo estará bien, te lo prometo…

-No quiero dormir, Seb- dijo Nathan con una voz que sonaba lejana y fría- no quiero… sólo ¿podemos quedarnos así toda la noche?

-Sí- dijo Sebastian acariciando las suaves curvas cobrizas del cabello de Nathan- o quizá, podamos hablar también. Nate, soy yo quien debe decirte ahora que el silencio puede causar mucho daño ¿no me viste a mi acaso? Quizá viniste a mí pensando en que debías salvarme y lo has hecho. Me has dado un nuevo corazón ¿sabes qué significa eso?

-No- dijo Nathan. Él sabía a dónde quería llegar el joven Smythe y de algún modo se lo agradecía. Porque el dique que había construido para salvaguardarse de sus emociones estaba a punto de romperse. Sí, él necesitaba hablar pero… no quería que Sebastian lo viera así: destrozado, débil, infeliz…

-Significa que ahora puedo hacer lo mismo por ti- dijo Sebastian mirando fijamente las pupilas verdes de Nate- significa que ahora puedes apoyarte en mí y dejarme ayudarte. No me gusta verte así, no quiero verte triste ¿no me prometiste acaso que nunca dejarías de sonreír a menos que yo dejara de besarte?

-Creo que recuerdo perfectamente esa promesa, Seb- dijo Nathan suspirando- pero… no he dejado de sonreír, en serio no lo he hecho.

-No- dijo el joven Smythe con un profundo suspiro- pero no tiene el mismo brillo de siempre ¿qué ocurre, Nate? ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te ha puesto así?

-La esperanza es un arma de doble filo, Seb- dijo Nathan bajando la mirada al suelo, sintiendo que con ese gesto tiraba su armadura también- todo este tiempo me la he pasado diciéndote a ti que seas valiente, diciéndole a Blaine que no se dejara llevar por el miedo y… mírame, aquí estoy yo, admitiendo que no sé qué hacer con mi esperanza, que el miedo no me deja en paz. Quiero olvidarlo todo Seb, quisiera que esa estúpida carta de Harvard nunca hubiera llegado porque ¿sabes? Sólo hizo todo más complicado.

-Pero ¿por qué?- dijo Sebastian sintiendo como suyo el dolor que traslucían los ojos del joven Bailey- ellos te están ofreciendo la oportunidad de no renunciar a lo que más amas ¿por qué te lastima de este modo?

- Porque… no sé, todo es tan confuso. Una parte de mí quiere correr a Massachusetts y hablar con esa decana y decirle que estoy dispuesto a someterme a su experimento. Esa misma parte de mí cree que todo estará bien, que volveré a jugar, que estudiaré medicina también y que… que todo resultará como debe ser pero… está esa otra parte, la parte realista, la parte que me domina y me dice que de nada sirve intentarlo. Que volveré a perderlo todo otra vez, sin saber por qué, todo por mi estúpida ilusión, por la necedad de no rendirme y… ya no sé qué hacer, Seb, yo sólo quiero que esto termine, quiero volver a ser quien era. Ya no quiero tener miedo y vivir cada día con la sensación de que estoy siendo un cobarde… no quiero Seb, ya no…

Las lágrimas salían lentas de los ojos de Nathan mientras Sebastian se quedaba en silencio, contemplándolo. Aquella imagen dolía de verdad. El saber que no podía hacer nada más que abrazar a Nathan con fuerza para aliviarlo lo llenaba de impotencia. Él nunca había sabido cómo reconfortar a alguien, cómo hacerle saber que de verdad sólo podían ocurrirle cosas buenas si podía soportar sólo un poco más de dolor ¿no decían todos acaso que la hora más oscura es la que antecede al amanecer?

-Ya no vas a tener más miedo- dijo Sebastian sin soltarlo- yo me encargaré de que no tengas más miedo porque ¿sabes? Vas a intentarlo, y no importa lo que pasé después porque yo estaré contigo. Y no debes de temer porque si una vez enfrentaste la perdida de este sueño solo, ya no tendrás que hacerlo. Al igual que lo hiciste conmigo, encontraremos más sueños para ti. Construiremos más sueños Nate. Pero es más importante una sola cosa: es mejor que te arrepientas un momento por haberte atrevido Nate, es mejor eso a que te arrepientas toda la vida por no haberlo hecho…

-¿En qué momento se volvió usted tan sabio, señor Smythe?- dijo Nathan escondiendo su rostro lloroso en el pecho de Sebastian.

-Desde que supe que te amaba- dijo Sebastian sintiendo que el cuerpo de Nate se estremecía con renovados sollozos- desde que entendí eso me convertí en una mejor persona y si yo pude Nate, si yo, que era una basura completa, el patán más idiota del universo pude hacer algo bien por primera vez en mi miserable existencia ¡Imagina lo que tú harás! Y mira Nate, no me importa no ser nada para el mundo, no me importa no tener ni la más mínima posibilidad de brillar en todos lados como tú lo harás porque te tengo a ti ¿entiendes? Y si vuelves a perder todo de nuevo, si resulta que nada sale bien, yo te mostraré que no es cierto, no me importa que el mundo entero esté en nuestra contra, en contra de nuestros sueños, tú me tienes a mí y yo a ti… Y no sólo a mi Nate, ¡Hay tanta gente que te quiere! Piensa en Blaine, piensa en tu familia, en tus hermanos, en tus amigos del equipo de soccer… nosotros no te dejaremos nunca y pase lo que pase nunca dejaremos de amarte…

-Sebastian- dijo Nate limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por su rostro- ¿podemos hacer un nuevo trato?

-¿Cuál?- dijo el chico Smythe con la firme convicción de decirle que sí a Nate sin importar lo que le pidiera.

-Si soy valiente, si voy a Harvard y tomó el tratamiento ¿me dirás que me amas, siempre?

-Yo no necesito ese trato para decírtelo- dijo Sebastian tomando sus manos mientras lo miraba a los ojos- te amo Nathan Bailey, aunque no crea que sea capaz de sentir esto por ti, te amo y no tengo nada más que decirte…

-Ahora soy yo quien llora como una pequeña niña- dijo Nate tratando de sonreír y sintiéndose aliviado por las palabras de Sebastian. En ese momento el chico podía asegurar que un "te amo" tenia propiedades curativas- Seb, tu capitán no es tan valiente como él creía que era, tú capitán sólo quiere esconderse de todo…

-Mi capitán es la persona más hermosa del universo- dijo Sebastian con total sinceridad- y sé que harás lo mejor para ti y eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer: ser valiente y decidido. Porque yo sé que te lastimará más no hacer algo, por eso quiero que te arriesgues, que nos arriesguemos. Lo haremos juntos ¿sí?

-¿Y tú harás lo mismo, Seb?- dijo Nathan- ¿me dejarás acompañarte y cumplirás tus sueños?

-Sí- dijo el joven Smythe- tendrás que compartirme con miles de chicas gritonas pero, creo que puedo hacer el sacrificio si al final de cada día puedo hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mí. Llamaré a ese agente Nate, le diré que quiero intentarlo, quiero luchar por ese sueño…

Nathan no fue capaz de decir nada más. La verdad era que el miedo dentro de él había remitido bastante después de aquella charla. Quizá sólo necesitaba que alguien le dijera algo así, que estaba bien estar asustado porque era ese miedo el que lo hacía querer moverse, querer intentarlo… pero, no… No era el miedo… era el amor que se asomaba en los ojos de Sebastian lo que lo animaba a querer atreverse. Era eso.

El chico de los ojos verdes apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Sebastian y no dijo nada más. Había llegado la hora de sonreír otra vez. Sebastian estaría con él a pesar de todo y era verdad: los sueños son inagotables mientras uno tenga la voluntad de descubrirlos en su interior y luchar por ellos. No perdía nada intentando pero si no se arriesgaba acabaría perdiéndolo todo y lo más importante: estaría perdiéndose a él mismo.

Nathan cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación cálida de los brazos de Sebastian envolviéndolo. Pensó en sus compañeros que seguramente estarían pensando – o bueno, quizá la mayoría no estaría pensando en nada, realmente- que él y Sebastian estarían "festejando" como él lo había dicho, pero… la acompasada melodía del corazón del joven Smythe era su verdadera celebración, eso y la certeza de que el joven que le cantaba ahora una canción de cuna llevándolo lentamente al país de los sueños, eran todo el valor que le había hecho falta todo ese tiempo.

Sebastian no durmió, se quedó toda la noche mirando la cara dormida de Nate, sonriéndole al amanecer. Era más que obvio que el joven Bailey necesitaba descansar y ahora lo hacía. Libre ya de ese miedo horrible y de la presión de ser valiente aún cuando no tenía que serlo, al menos no por todos. Sebastian besó su frente mientras la bruma del amanecer dejaba ver el horizonte plateado del mar en la lejanía. El chico suspiró pensando en lo feliz que parecía al mundo aquella mañana. Quizá más tarde buscaría a Blaine para decirle que Nathan lo necesitaba a él también.

Cuando Sebastian pensó en el joven Anderson una sonrisa juguetona cruzó su rostro. Él no había vuelto a ver a Kurt o a Blaine por ningún lado después de la canción que había cantado con Nathan. Seguramente aquel par sí que había celebrado. Eso estaba bien, es decir, ahora que él también amaba a alguien con todo el corazón, ahora que todo rastro de rencor había desaparecido de su alma, era capaz de entender que cuando aquellas cosas pasaban con la persona indicada, nada podía llegar a salir mal, nada…

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaron la espalda desnuda de Kurt que descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de Blaine. El chico abrió los ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llenaron de rubor su cara. Así que, había pasado. Así que él y Blaine… el joven de los ojos azules suspiró al tiempo en el que en su mente imágenes de cada beso y caricia que diera a Blaine y que el chico de los ojos color avellana correspondiera con la misma pasión que él, volvían a repetirse.

Sobre su cuerpo podía sentir aún los caminos que Blaine había trazado, en su boca sentía el sabor salado y el aroma a almizcle del ser de Blaine. Aquella noche había sido mágica, mejor de lo que todo el mundo le había dicho que sería. No había sentido miedo, ni siquiera dolor. Quizá ahora su cuerpo estaba un poco resentido por todo el esfuerzo pero… valía la pena, aquel dolor mezclado con la enorme ola de placer que lo llenó al unirse a Blaine era algo que nunca en su vida se cansaría de sentir, nunca.

Guiado por ese sentimiento, comenzó a acariciar los rizos color azabache del joven Anderson. Blaine seguía siendo realmente hermoso mientras dormía, con una sonrisa feliz en los labios. Kurt sabía que él era la causa de la felicidad, la curva de esos labios era responsabilidad suya y así estaba bien. Kurt no quería que nadie más en el universo fuera capaz de provocar en Blaine lo que él podía provocarle.

El muchacho de los ojos color avellana abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió el cosquilleo de las manos de Kurt sobre sus cabellos. Una oleada de calor que le pintó la cara de un profundo escarlata lo envolvió pero no fue capaz de decir nada. No, porque la verdad no hacia ninguna falta ¿para qué decir lo evidente? ¿Para qué poner en palabras el sentimiento fehaciente de que habían sido uno solo, un solo cuerpo, un solo corazón? No, hay cosas que ninguna palabra puede descubrir. Aquello que los unía esa mañana, aquello que asomaba en sus ojos llenando sus corazones de una dulce complicidad que nunca hallarían en nadie más era el resultado lógico de la sinfonía que habían compuesto con sus cuerpos en medio de la noche. Una hermosa noche de amor.

Por eso, sin mediar palabra, sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras el sol de primavera se alzaba en la línea del horizonte, pintando de un azul intenso las aguas del mar. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaban, esa calma, esas ganas de recordar por siempre lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero también la dicha de saber que volvería a ocurrir siempre, con la misma intensidad y ansia que esa primera vez. Esa era la verdadera magia, la constancia de que aquella noche había significado sólo el principio de una de las muchas formas en las que todo el amor que los embargaba podía expresarse.

Kurt se separó de Blaine sonriendo alegremente y aunque le parecía una mejor idea simplemente quedarse ahí y contemplar el amanecer a lado de Blaine quien sonreía también como iluminado, se levantó de la arena recogiendo la bola arrugada de prendas en la que se habían convertido sus ropas. Blaine y él rieron divertidos cuando miraron el desastre de sus vestimentas pero no importaba ¿de verdad había algo que importara esa mañana?

Aún entre risas terminaron por vestirse y dándose un último beso, lento y profundo teniendo como marco el amanecer cálido de las playas californianas, hicieron la promesa silenciosa de guardar aquel secreto sólo para ellos dos. Estaban seguros de que algo en la forma en la que se mirarían y sentirían después de eso hablaría por ellos mismos, pero lo mismo daba. La gente podía hablar mil cosas, podía intentar imaginarse cómo había sido aquella primera vez, pero sólo ellos la habían vivido. Aquella noche había sido suya y el mar, el cielo nocturno y la arena habían sido sus únicos testigos.

Sonriendo todavía- no sabían si algún día podrían dejar de sonreír- comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la casa de Nathan con las manos entrelazadas. El sol iluminó sus pasos e hizo brillar sus cabellos desordenados, y ellos fueron conscientes en ese momento más que en ningún otro que todo lo que el mundo necesitaba en realidad era un amor como el que ellos habían encontrado, un amor como el que las estrellas les habían prometido, como el que los astros les habían regalado esa noche y les seguirían regalando siempre…

Un amor así no necesitaba más palabras, porque sobre los cuerpos de los dos chicos que seguían sonriendo sumidos en los recuerdos del dulce de sus besos, de la locura de sus caricias nocturnas, estaba escrita ya una historia que nunca nadie podría llegar a robar, a destruir ni repetir. El mundo podía poner en medio de ellos adioses, millas y distancia pero… cuando más que el cuerpo es el alma la que logra unirse con el alma de quien uno más ama, aquellas nimiedades como las despedidas o las distancias importan lo mismo que un solo grano de arena en la playa…

* * *

**CANCIONES:**

**Written in the stars- Westlife**

**No one´s gonna sleep tonight- Westlife**

**Fly Love- Jamie Fox**

**NdA: Awwww... este capítulo siempre me deja con cara de *o* sí, así...**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y los invito a leer "ONE AND ONLY", nuevo Klaine salido del horno :3**


	20. Porque estás aquí, conmigo

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 20. Porque estás aquí, conmigo…**

Volver a Dalton había sido para ellos como una vuelta demasiado rápida a la realidad. Después de la emoción propia de la victoria, de las miles de felicitaciones que todos los profesores y compañeros tenían para darles, la constancia de que después de la fiesta enorme que el director había organizado para ellos al volver de Los Ángeles, tendrían que planear el baile de despedida y la graduación los golpeo de una forma que no dejó de hacer mella en los ánimos de muchos de los chicos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en la idea de que aquel año había pasado demasiado rápido, a ninguno de ellos les había dado tiempo de asimilar de la mejor manera que ese había sido su último año en la preparatoria y que al comenzar el próximo otoño sus vidas cambiarían de una forma totalmente radical y de que nadie podía asegurarles que se volverían a ver.

Por eso, aquella tarde la reunión del consejo de los Warblers estaba más seria que de costumbre, ni siquiera Nathan, quien había confirmado por cierto una cita con la decana de Harvard para poder llevar a cabo la operación que podría devolverle el sueño de volver a jugar soccer, estaba haciendo bromas acerca de la divertida personalidad que Wes Montgomery sacaba a relucir bajo los influjos del alcohol.

Lo cierto era, que sobre aquellos veinte chicos reunidos en la sala que los había visto crecer como personas, como cantantes y sobre todo, como amigos y miembros de algo realmente muy especial, el peso de la despedida había terminado por apagar un poco su sonrisa.

Sí, ellos eran también los encargados de amenizar el enorme baile de despedida que cada año tenía lugar en la Academia y al cual, tenían que asistir junto con las chicas de Crawford, la escuela hermana. Pero eso sólo hacía que la constancia de la despedida fuera más real, más palpable. Después de ese baile vendría la graduación y al final de todo sólo quedaría un adiós que todos darían sí, sonriendo, pero sabiendo también que aquella etapa que habían vivido, con sus altibajos, problemas y todo lo demás no volvería a repetirse jamás.

Blaine también podía sentir dentro de su corazón ese frio extraño que poco a poco se iba colando dentro de él sin poder evitarlo. Todas las noches, cuando el cuerpo de Kurt faltaba a su lado, sentía una punzada de dolor en el pecho que no podía aliviarse hasta la mañana, cuando Kurt venia corriendo hacia él y lo abrazaba como si ese fuera el último día que lo vería en el universo.

La verdad es que Blaine estaba empezando a sentir miedo, un miedo horrible que vencía incluso a la más poderosa afirmación en su mente de que aquel adiós era totalmente necesario y que en todo caso no sería para siempre y vería a Kurt cada noche gracias a la tecnología, y lo vería siempre en vacaciones y todas esas alegres promesas de romper la distancia que tendrían que soportar en unos meses pero… todas esas noches, el chico de los ojos color avellana había estado dando vueltas en la cama, tratando de imaginar cómo sería no volver a tener a Kurt muy cerca de él, sin poder tocarlo, sin poder besarlo, sin poder… la verdad era que Blaine no quería decirle adiós y al parecer, el chico que lo abrazaba en ese mismo instante, apoyado en él, descansado su cabello castaño sobre su pecho, tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Bueno- dijo Wes al fin mientras fingía que leía la lista de pendientes de su carpeta, tratando de hacer caso omiso a todas aquellas caras alicaídas- creo que podríamos decidir la lista de canciones hoy ¿no creen? Es decir, el tema del baile es "hechizo de primavera" así que, supongo que tenemos que trabajar en temas algo ¿cómo decirlo propiamente? Hechizantes…

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo decimos?- dijo Jeff desde su asiento, a lado de Nick.

-Decir ¿qué, Jeff? – dijo Wes nada sorprendido de que nadie se mostrara entusiasmado con sus ideas, que bueno, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que esta vez no eran brillantes del todo.

-Que ninguno de nosotros quiere decir adiós y que somos los peores en planear una fiesta de despedida por el simple hecho de que no queremos despedirnos…

-Apruebo lo que dice Collins- dijo Nathan con una sonrisa triste- admitámoslo chicos, no servimos para esto ¿por qué Emily no se encargó de todo, Wes?

-Emily y las chicas de Crawford harán todo acerca de la decoración y el banquete. Va a ser algo sumamente elegante Nate, y dijo que la elegancia era cosa de mujeres, así que lo único que nos permitió hacer fue elegir la música.

-Y yo que pensé que no habría nadie más controlador en el mundo que tú, amigo- dijo David riendo de forma autentica por primera vez en toda la semana.

-Vas a extrañarme David- dijo Wes alegremente- controlador y todo, pero…

Blaine miró a sus compañeros quienes habían callado de pronto al tiempo que Wes dejaba que sus palabras se perdieran en el silencio. Aquello era de verdad extraño. Era toda una pena que en el excelente plan curricular de Dalton no existiera una materia que los hiciera mejores en las despedidas.

Blaine suspiró al tiempo que su mirada chocaba con la de Kurt quien miraba ausentemente por la ventana. Blaine tomó una de sus manos tratando de atraer su atención hacia él, cosa que sucedió automáticamente. Kurt lo miró sin poder devolverle la sonrisa y fue exactamente eso, el gesto nada alegre de Kurt lo que hizo que Blaine pensara las cosas desde un nuevo ángulo.

Parecía que ese ambiente un tanto deprimente los había estado persiguiendo. Pero Blaine no podía permitir que aquello siguiera así, es decir, la despedida como el encuentro con aquellos chicos era simplemente inevitable pero ¿por qué deprimirse ya? ¿Por qué llorar por lo que dejarían atrás en vez de simplemente disfrutar aquellos días que tenían aún?

Si algo había aprendido Blaine de la muerte de su madre y de su abuela, era que la vida era demasiado corta y que a veces, simplemente tenias que ponerle la cara a lo que fuera, afrontar todo con una sonrisa y festejar ese encuentro. Ese era el verdadero sentido de las fiestas de despedida, uno no festejaba el adiós, festejaba el encuentro, festejaba los recuerdos, todos esos días que lo harían sonreír después, cuando fuera mayor y mirara atrás….

-Todos te extrañaremos- dijo Blaine con una voz serena que llamó la atención de todos sus compañeros- yo los extrañaré a todos pero ¿saben algo? No entiendo por qué nos estamos despidiendo ya, no entiendo por qué estamos ya extrañándonos cuando lo cierto es que nos queda aún más de un mes para separarnos y en todo caso… ese día me despediré de ustedes con una gran sonrisa, pero no hoy. Creo que tenemos que preparar esa fiesta en paz, olvidémonos de la despedida, chicos, olvidemos que tenemos que decir adiós y simplemente hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer en este mismo instante.

-¿Les dije ya que Blainey ha madurado demasiado pronto?- dijo Nate con una sonrisa un poco más cálida al escuchar las palabras de su amigo- pero, demonios, tiene demasiada razón.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Jeff mirándolos a todos con una sonrisa- es decir, no voy a negarles que quise ir a Stanford prácticamente desde que nací pero… quiero disfrutar de estos últimos días riendo con ustedes, cantando con ustedes. Llámenme sentimental pero haber sido un Warbler es algo que nunca olvidaré.

-Ni yo- dijo Wes tratando de ocultar su emoción- hablé de Yale con mi padre desde que tenía cinco años, siempre he querido ser abogado pero… si llego a tener hijos, siempre hablaré de Dalton con más alegría que de ninguna otra cosa.

-Creo que todos están siendo demasiado sentimentales- dijo Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa- pero ¿cómo no serlo? Es decir, siento que estoy perdiendo poco a poco una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, a pesar de cómo fui con ustedes en muchos momentos, aquí nunca me sentí solo…- terminó el chico acercando a sí a Nathan quien sonrió realmente emocionado.

-Si Sebastian está siendo sentimental es que nuestra depresión ha alcanzado límites insospechados- dijo Kurt haciéndolos reír a todos mientras tomaba con más fuerza la mano de Blaine y se sentaba en el sillón- pero ustedes fueron más que un refugio, un lugar donde aprendí a ser fuerte, donde siempre me sentí completo… gracias a ustedes conocí el valor de la amistad y encontré a la persona que siempre amaré- dijo el chico mirando a Blaine mientras éste sonreía- y es por eso que debemos de cambiar estas caras, yo nunca les diré adiós ¿entienden? No importa a donde vayamos, no importa si nuestros sueños nos llevan por caminos que tal vez no vuelvan a juntarnos de nuevo pero… aunque no lo crean este es un mundo pequeño y las coincidencias en él son enormes y… yo nunca voy a olvidarlos, nunca porque si una vez fuiste un Warbler….

-Serás un Warbler por siempre…- dijeron todos con una sonrisa un poco triste.

De pronto la sala se llenó de una calma extraña que los mantuvo a todos sonriendo en silencio. Cada uno de ellos recordaba cada momento divertido que habían vivido. Recordaban cada triunfo y también cada derrota. Recordaban todas las canciones que habían tenido que aprender, los ensayos que los dejaban enormemente agotados, los festivales, las veces que habían hecho que Wes perdiera la paciencia. Todos esos días que habían pasado como grupo, escribiendo una historia que cada uno llevaría tatuada en el pensamiento con la fuerza del recuerdo de cada canción que habían hecho nacer de sus voces.

-Bueno- dijo Blaine un poco más tranquilo- ¿podemos dejar de despedirnos ya y pasar a elegir esas "hechizantes" canciones? Sé que yo no pasé mucho tiempo con ustedes pero, ustedes y Kurt me devolvieron algo que yo creí que había perdido.

-La amistad no se mide por el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, Blaine, más bien es por todo lo que hemos vivido este año- dijo Wes un poco más animado- para nosotros fue genial conocerte también, no sólo como cantante, créeme. Y el señor Anderson tiene razón- dijo Wes poniéndose de pie y recuperando la autoridad de su voz- tenemos una lista de temas que cantar, en especial la que cantaremos durante el baile de coronación de los reyes del baile.

-¿De verdad hay reyes del baile?- dijo Nate sin poder evitarlo.

-Sí- dijo Wes divertido por la expresión de desconcierto absoluto que se dibujaba en el rostro del joven Bailey- pero no te preocupes, salvo Thad, ninguno de nosotros está nominado, así que…

-Esas son buenas noticias- dijo Jeff- aunque si me preguntan, yo habría elegido a Kurt y a Blaine como pareja candidata a tal honor.

-No gracias- dijo Kurt en automático, riendo alegremente del gesto preocupado de Blaine- así estamos bien.

-Sólo era una idea- dijo el rubio muchacho- no pueden culparme de que sea su fan número uno, es decir, creo que me autoproclamaré el único y más orgulloso Klainer de la historia.

-¿Klainer?- dijo Blaine poniendo los ojos en blando- ¿en serio, Jeff?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo el chico con un puchero que sobresalía entre las carcajadas de los otros chicos- es su culpa por ser tan adorables. Y no soy el único ¿saben? ¿Han visto el anuario? Te sorprenderás de ver la enorme cantidad de fotos que hay de ustedes dos juntos, creo que Jessie Aller se extralimitó un poco, incluso estuvo molestándome toda la semana con dejarlo publicar fotos suyas en la playa, eso sí que es acoso.

-Ok- dijo Kurt un mitad divertido, mitad exasperado- ¿pueden esperar hasta que Blaine y yo seamos un poco más famosos para hacer esas cosas?

-A mi no me mires- dijo Jeff- creo que si van a ser una estrella musical y un afamado actor de Broadway respectivamente, algo tendrán que hacer por su seguridad. Apuesto a que serán muchos los millones que las revistas de chismes pagarán por tener la exclusiva de su boda y ¡Tienen que invitarme! A mí y a Nick ¿escucharon?

-Bien, ya basta- dijo Wes tratando de terminar con aquella charla que había dejado a Blaine sin ningún color en el rostro- gracias por la información Collins, pero creo que para eso falta un tiempo y en todo caso, si yo fuera Kurt y Blaine evitaría invitarte ¿estás seguro de que quieres ser veterinario? Tendrías un buen futuro en la escuela de comunicación ¿sabes?

Todos rieron por las palabras de Wes, bueno, todos menos Jeff quien les sacó la lengua a los demás y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Nick que miraba a Kurt y a Blaine con una elocuente mirada de disculpa.

Las risas continuaron un rato más hasta que Wes los llamó a todos a guardar el orden, pero al parecer el haber hablado de lo que nadie quería hablar había hecho que de alguna forma, ese nudo apretado que todos tenían en el pecho se aflojará completamente. Lo cierto, era que nadie quería decir adiós, pero no tenían que hacerlo, aún tenían una última a ventura que planear como grupo y en todo caso el momento de despedirse llegaría, sí, pero ya habría tiempo de ponerle la cara, así que, desde ese momento, la reunión tomó el mismo tono familiar y despreocupado de siempre.

Entre votaciones para decidir cuáles eran las mejores canciones para bailar y el triunfo rotundo que tuvo el dueto que Blaine y Kurt habían hecho con _written in the stars_ como la balada que los reyes de la graduación bailarían, todos iban convenciéndose poco a poco de que efectivamente aquella noche, los Warblers crearían su último hechizo de primavera.

Después de aquello, no pasó mucho rato para que los chicos comenzaran a salir de la sala con la sonrisa renovada y el corazón más ligero. Todos tenían muchos trabajos y exámenes finales que preparar, pero ahora tenían un poco más de motivación para hacerlo de la que tenían aquella mañana. Todos salieron entre sonrisas y bromas, dejando detrás de sí esa angustiante preocupación por el mañana incierto que los esperaba, todos excepto Blaine y Kurt que se habían quedado sentados el uno en brazos del otro, tratando de asimilarlo todo, tratando de entender en todo caso esas palabras que habían dicho para los Warblers aplicaban para ellos también ¿verdad?

Las luces de la Academia se habían encendido y los dos chicos podían mirar el cielo cuajado de estrellas de aquella cálida noche de primavera. Los dos habían pasado muchas noches de ese modo, cuando no podían dormir. Aquella sala siempre había sido su lugar de encuentro, un lugar que los había visto reunirse ahora con mucha más frecuencia que antes. En aquel lugar, como en las tardes perdidas juntos en el laberinto, nadie decía nunca nada. El silencio era su cómplice, era su único testigo y quizá, el único que algún día podría contar propiamente la historia de amor que ellos habían empezado a escribir.

Kurt miró los astros brillar en la lejanía, sonriéndole de algún modo. El chico miró a Blaine con detenimiento, maravillándose como siempre de que alguien como él lo amara de aquel modo. Él también lo amaría así, siempre. Quería creer con toda el alma que ni millones de kilómetros podrían hacer que lo que sentía Blaine desaparecería pero… había veces en las que se encontraba preguntándose por qué el tiempo seguía su marcha sin que él pudiera detenerlo.

Había tenido mil veces aquella platica con su padre y el chico podía entender que él y Blaine tenían que separarse y luchar por sus sueños pero… aún no lograba entender por qué Blaine ya no lo abrazaría como sólo él sabía hacerlo, por qué Blaine no estaría siempre junto a él al final de cada día para poder besarlo de aquel modo dulce y lento que sólo los labios de Blaine podían crear.

-¿Cómo va tu canción?- dijo Kurt en medio de un suspiro- me temo que la has dejado de lado desde hace mucho tiempo, Blaine.

-Lo sé- dijo el chico de los ojos color avellana sospechando que esas no eran las palabras que Kurt quería decirle, pero tampoco él se sentía con ganas de hablar de aquel adiós.

Aquellos últimos días, Kurt había estado un poco distante con él, era extraño, pero a veces, a pesar de tener al chico de los ojos azules firmemente abrazado a él como en ese momento, parecía que Kurt estaba a miles de kilómetros de él. Blaine lo tomaba como algo que era consecuencia de las miles de cosas que tenían que hacer para terminar aquel año, pero no quería extrañar a Kurt de aquel modo, no quería, porque tendría que hacerlo muy pronto.

Blaine sólo quería poder vivir aquellos meses que los separaban de decir adiós riendo con Kurt, amándolo como si nunca más hubiera un mañana pero… el chico de los ojos azules estaba asustado, Blaine también lo estaba y él no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle a Kurt que nada podía llegar a separarlos, no, porque cada uno viviría para siempre en el otro, ese era el milagro del amor, mucho más ahora que habían sido uno solo en cuerpo y alma.

-No deberías descuidarla, Blaine- dijo el chico de los ojos azules al fin- es importante para ti, y para mí también. Quiero que dejes sin habla a todos aquellos europeos que te verán en la gira de verano del año próximo ¿has entendido?

-Yo también quiero ir- dijo Blaine besando el cabellos castaño de Kurt- quiero que tú vengas conmigo a esa gira ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad?- dijo Kurt sumamente emocionado- ¡Oh Blaine! ¡Eso es maravilloso! Yo no conozco Europa, vaya… eso sería realmente hermoso para mí.

-Lo será- dijo Blaine un poco más animado por la genuina alegría de Kurt- conoceremos cada país de aquel continente juntos ¿sabes? Y después el mundo entero y cada vez que vayamos de vacaciones lo haremos al lugar que más recuerdos felices tenga, lo prometo.

-Ese es un plan encantador, señor Anderson- dijo Kurt mirando a los ojos a Blaine- pero ¿no crees que debes de componer esa canción ganadora primero?

-Ya está casi hecha- dijo Blaine con dejo de disculpa- es decir, está en mi mente, pero pasarla al papel pautado y luego grabarla no me tomará más de media hora, en serio.

-Me temo que alguien está siendo sumamente irresponsable…- dijo Kurt riendo con ganas- quizá debería irme y dejarte solo para que puedas escribir sobre el papel pautado, Blaine, de verdad tienes que hacerlo.

-No te vayas- dijo Blaine al sentir que Kurt trataba de zafarse de sus brazos- media hora más ¿sí? Sólo media hora y te prometo que no saldré de aquí sin una canción en las manos ¿me crees?

-Claro que no- dijo Kurt desistiendo de su intento de escapar de Blaine- pero te concederé el privilegio de la duda si nos levantamos de aquí y vamos al piano a que me muestres tus avances ¿vale?

Por toda respuesta Blaine sonrió alegremente a la sonrisa feliz de Kurt y decidió hacerle caso. Al parecer, el chico de los ojos azules estaba de mejor humor aquella noche y eso hacía que Blaine se sintiera un poco más ligero. Así era más fácil convencerse de que un adiós entre ellos no podía existir. Los chicos se sentaron al piano. Kurt tomó las manos de Blaine y las puso sobre las teclas del bello instrumento. El chico de los ojos color avellana comenzó a tocar notas que parecían salidas al azar para alguien que tenía tanta práctica como él.

Kurt sonrió mirando a Blaine con un gesto que quería decir "no tienes ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer ¿verdad?" pero no dijo nada. No, porque haberlo dicho habría roto con aquel encantamiento que parecía haber sido lanzado para ellos dos desde la nada, como siempre ocurría. Blaine se fue acercando lentamente a él, atrapándolo en un beso del que Kurt no quería huir nunca.

Los minutos se perdieron nuevamente dentro de sus mentes. El tiempo no tenía sentido alguno cuando Kurt sentía la boca de Blaine sobre su piel, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, su aliento haciéndole sentir escalofríos y luego… la sensación de que era eso precisamente lo que no quería perder, esa cercanía, esa intimidad. Por eso los besos y caricias se volvieron un poco más ansiosas a medida que pasaba el tiempo y nada los habría detenido de no ser porque el cuerpo de Kurt golpeó las teclas del piano con un ruido difícil de ignorar. Los dos chicos rieron un poco apenados por lo que había estado a punto de pasar pero no se separaron mucho, simplemente se quedaron así, abrazados en medio de la oscuridad de la sala.

-Creo que sí tengo que irme- dijo Kurt casi en un susurro- sólo estoy distrayéndote y además, si me quedo, no harás nada y no volveremos a dormir ¿sabes cuantos chistes malos de Nathan he tenido que aguantar esa semana a causa de mis "ojeras de amor"?

-Lo sé- dijo Blaine riendo al recordar su propia tanda de burlas patrocinadas por el joven Bailey con respecto a que "la virtud de Blaine era sólo un tema del pasado"- creo que tienes razón.

-No quiero dejarte solo- dijo Kurt intentando separarse un poco de él- pero es lo mejor, además, sé que me harás sentir orgulloso sea lo que sea que escribas.

-¿En serio?- dijo Blaine animado de pronto por una idea que las palabras de Kurt habían hecho brotar en él- eso alivia un poco la tensión.

-¡Tonto!- dijo Kurt separándose definitivamente de él y dándole un beso rápido en los labios- así será siempre contigo ¿sabes? Siempre me harás sentir orgulloso.

-Y nunca me dejarás solo- dijo Blaine sin poder evitarlo- ¿verdad?

-Nunca- dijo el chico de los ojos azules sin dejar de sonreír- tú nunca estarás solo, Blaine.

Y sin decir más, Kurt salió de la sala dejando a Blaine con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Aquella última frase del chico de los ojos azules le había dejado una sensación muy cálida en el pecho pero sobre todo, sin saberlo, Kurt le había regalado como siempre lo había hecho la primera línea de aquella canción que él solo no había podido encontrar. Sin ponerse a pensar en nada más, Blaine llevó sus dedos al piano y la magia de la creación llenó aquella sala donde, más que su canción ganadora, el chico escribía otra de las muchas promesas que le haría a Kurt, promesas que se anclaban todas a esa dicha de que sin importar el tiempo y el espacio, soledad sería la única palabra que sus labios nunca habrían de pronunciar.

* * *

La tarde en California estaba atípicamente nublada. Un aire frio golpeaba los grandes escaparates de las tiendas que los dos jóvenes pasaban al ir caminando el uno muy cerca del otro. Sebastian miraba el gesto ausente que se reflejaba en la cara de Nathan. El chico caminaba un poco cabizbajo con las manos dentro de la sudadera gris que le quedaba un poco grande y que lo hacía ver un poco más pequeño e incluso, algo asustado.

Sebastian suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Quizá la posibilidad de la operación había asustado al muchacho Bailey un poco, pero ahora parecía que lo real de ese hecho estaba haciendo que ese miedo aumentara de forma considerable en Nate. La verdad era que sus ojos verdes no brillaban como siempre y aquel silencio inaudito en él hacía que Sebastian se sintiera muy responsable al respecto. Después de todo, había sido él quien lo había animado a hacer aquella llamada ¿verdad?

-No es cierto- dijo Nathan mirando el gesto preocupado del rubio que caminaba a su lado- no es tu culpa, lo hago por mí, por los dos, sólo déjame ponerme un poco nervioso ¿vale?

-Estás más que nervioso- dijo Sebastian sin poder devolverle la sonrisa a Nathan- ya te dije que nada saldrá mal, yo estaré ahí contigo cada hora de esa operación ¿está bien?

-¿Sabes?- dijo Nathan tomando la mano de Sebastian- eso de ser amigo de Blaine te ha hecho mucho mal, ya tenía suficiente con una madre regañona en Dalton Seb, deja de preocuparte por mí, deberías estar más inquieto por ti, por lo que te espera.

-No tengo miedo- dijo el chico aunque no podía negar que un asomo de nerviosismo estaba invadiéndolo a medida que se acercaban a la dirección que el productor que conocieran en la competencia nacional les había dado.

Sebastian le había llamado apenas habían vuelto a Dalton y el hombre, aunque un poco desilusionado de que Nathan no hubiera tomado la decisión de unirse a la industria musical, estaba realmente feliz de que el joven Smythe hubiera aceptado la oferta. Por eso, no dudó ni en segundo en hacer ir a los chicos a Los Ángeles otra vez.

El hombre había dicho que Sebastian tendría que grabar una canción y que ese, era sólo el inicio de un futuro brillante para el chico. Y Sebastian quería creerlo, de verdad quería ser alguien en el mundo. Demostrarle a todo aquel que lo había abandonado que nunca había necesitado de ellos en realidad pero sobre todo, quería demostrarle al mundo que él también era alguien digno de tener a su lado a esa persona maravillosa que lo sostenía firmemente de la mano. La verdad era que la única persona a la que Sebastian quería hacer sentir orgullosa era a Nathan. Si no se había rendido aún era por él.

-Claro que no- dijo Nate sonriéndole deslumbrantemente- ¿por qué habrías de tenerlo? Si esos productores no te contratan cometerán el peor error de su vida y en todo caso, siempre podemos encontrar a más gente que sí sepa apreciar tu talento. Tu destino es brillar Seb, eso es lo que vas a hacer.

-Eso es lo que haremos- dijo Sebastian respirando profundamente al ver frente a él el anuncio de la firma discográfica que le daba la bienvenida, en aquel lugar estaba escrita la clave que lo llevaría a cumplir sus sueños- lo haremos los dos Nathan, yo brillaré cantando y tú lo harás en el terreno de juego, y no aceptaré un "pero Sebastian…" como respuesta ¿entendido?

-Cuando sea médico patentaré el descubrimiento del "síndrome de madre regañona" como la enfermedad más contagiosa de la historia- dijo el chico sin poder evitar la risa- está bien Smythe, eso haremos, seremos lo que queramos ser y que el mundo diga y haga lo que quiera al respecto ¿vale?

-Eso es música para mis oídos- dijo Sebastian un poco más tranquilo- y ahora ¿qué debo hacer?

-Pues, dejarlos sin aliento ¿no?- dijo Nate empujando al chico hacia la puerta de entrada.

Los chicos fueron recibidos con un aroma dulzón que los envolvió de inmediato. Los lujosos muebles de la recepción les hicieron abrir los ojos de par en par, aquella sin duda era la señal de que habían llegado a un lugar donde la fama y la riqueza eran algo real, algo que estaba al alcance de la mano.

Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros con fotos de los más famosos representantes de aquella firma discográfica y Sebastian no pudo reprimir el silbido que escapó de sus labios al contemplar en esas paredes los discos de oro, de diamante y de platino que acompañaban a las fotografías de gente cuyas canciones el chico había tarareado alguna vez.

-¿De verdad está pasando esto?- dijo Sebastian tragando saliva, mientras Nathan sonreía realmente complacido por el gesto sorprendido de su novio- es decir, ¿crees que sea posible que la próxima fotografía de esta pared sea la mía?

-Apostaría mi lugar en Harvard y las empresas de mi padre a que tendrán que hacer una sola pared para ti- dijo Nate- por eso no debes preocuparte, esto es pan comido para usted señor Smythe…

-Apuestas demasiado alto, Bailey- dijo Sebastian tomándolo en sus brazos- ¿qué pasaría si lo pierdes todo?

-Eso no pasará- dijo Nate sonriendo al sentir cerca al joven Smythe- apuesto por ti, no podría perder nada.

Los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron realmente contentos. Sebastian había llegado a pensar que aquel encantamiento en el que se veía inmerso cuando estaba con Nathan acabaría de un momento a otro pero… parecía que con ese chico nada nunca era suficiente, parecía que él nunca podría cansarse de estar con Nathan Bailey y rogaba con cada célula de su cuerpo que el chico que estaba en sus brazos tampoco pensara en dejar de amarlo de aquel modo nunca. Así era todo con Nathan…

-Perdonen- dijo una joven mujer de cabello castaño enfundada en un elegante vestido negro- ¿es usted el señor Smythe?

-Sí, soy yo- dijo Sebastian separándose un poco de Nate- ¿qué ocurre?

-El señor Reynolds lo espera en la sala de grabación- dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa- me dijo que debía de hacerlo pasar inmediatamente allá, usted también puede ir señor…

-Bailey- dijo Nathan.

-Sí, bueno, síganme, los llevaré allá y bienvenidos, de verdad espero que esta sea sólo la primera de muchas canciones que grabará aquí.- terminó la mujer con un gesto que dejaba traslucir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Nathan y Sebastian fueron conducidos por largos corredores que dejaban ver también más y más discos de oro y platino y el joven Smythe trataba de convencerse a cada paso de que esa vez le demostraría a todos que el patán se había terminado para siempre y de que por primera vez en su vida se sentiría como aquella estrella que le habían prometido a Nathan.

-¡Sebastian!- gritó el productor cuando los vio entrar a la sala de grabación, la cual estaba llena con tecnología de punta pero que era cálida de algún modo- ¡Qué gusto verte aquí! Y usted señor Bailey, ya sabía que no podía dejar sola a nuestra nueva promesa musical ¿qué opinas Cecile?- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la chica que los había llevado ahí- ¿comprarías un disco del joven Smythe?

-Sin duda- dijo la aludida- usted sabe elegir bien, señor Reynolds.

-¡Claro qué sé!- dijo el hombre- pero no vayas a ser muy coqueta con él ¿entendido? El chico está felizmente comprometido según lo veo.

-No comprometido oficialmente, pero preferiría no tener malos entendidos con nadie- dijo Nate rodeando a Sebastian con sus brazos- lo siento Cecile, este futuro astro juvenil ya tiene quien le de cariño…

La joven rió de las palabras de Nate y miró a Sebastian quien lucía un poco apenado, pero que de algún modo, agradecía que Nathan dijera aquello, él tampoco quería ser de nadie más.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo el señor Reynolds- hemos venido aquí a trabajar ¿no? Sebastian, he mandado el video de tu presentación en las nacionales a mis socios y todos están de acuerdo en que vale la pena invertir en ti, solamente les gustaría ver tu lado romántico ¿entiendes? No cabe duda de que la parte energética y pop es toda tuya, pero ahora quieren ver tu lado sensible, ya sabes, las chicas adoran eso.

-Seb puede hacer eso- saltó Nathan con una sonrisa feliz.

Sebastian lo miró sumamente complacido. Aquel "rayito de sol" como lo había llamado Santana, la amiga de Kurt, era el verdadero Nathan y era muy agradable ver que al menos por unas horas, podía olvidarse de la operación que tendría que enfrentar en sólo unos días más.

-Eso no lo dudo señor Bailey- dijo el hombre- pero los socios quieren pruebas de ello así que, bien Sebastian ¿tienes alguna canción que entre en esa descripción?

-Tengo la canción perfecta- dijo el joven Smythe con aquel tono confiado y hasta cierto punto arrogante que no había usado en mucho tiempo.

Pero aquella seguridad excesiva ya no era chocante para todos, de hecho aquella confianza que rodeaba al chico era toda obra de aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanto cariño. Sebastian sacó una pequeña memoria extraíble de su saco y se la extendió al señor Reynolds quien la tomó en seguida sin preguntar más.

-Entonces, empecemos- dijo el productor- en esta industria el tiempo es dinero. Ven Nathan, acompáñame, podrás ver a Sebastian desde el otro lado.

-Claro- dijo Nate- ¿podría comprar uno de los minutos de su tiempo, señor Reynolds? Tengo que decirle algo antes de, bueno…

-Que sean dos minutos a mi cuenta- dijo el hombre algo divertido- pero no más ¿vale?

Y sin decir más el hombre salió de aquel angosto pasillo, dejando a los chicos en soledad.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo Sebastian mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada en realidad- dijo Nate sonriendo juguetonamente- la verdad sólo quería estar a solas contigo y darte un poco de inspiración romántica para que cantes esa canción.

- De todos modos la habría tenido- dijo el chico- creo que no dejaré de verte durante toda la canción, de hecho creo que cantaré para ti.

-¿Si?- dijo Nate- no deberías de buscar distractores, suelo ser demasiado adorable cuando alguien me canta algo y la verdad es que no puedo evitar ser endemoniadamente atractivo, así que, cantarás para mi bajo tu propio riesgo.

-Lo aceptó entonces- dijo Sebastian riendo divertido y besando después los labios de Nathan- ¿me creerías si te digo que compuse algo para ti?

-¿De verdad?- dijo Nate gratamente sorprendido.

-Sí- dijo Sebastian separándose un poco de él- ¿sabes algo? El síndrome de madre regañona no ha sido lo único que mi amistad con Blaine Anderson me ha dejado. Pensaba cantarla para ti en la graduación pero bueno, creo que este es mejor momento…

Nathan se quedó sin palabras ante esa declaración. Si Sebastian estaba buscando sorprenderlo lo había hecho del mejor modo. Los chicos se besaron rápidamente antes de separarse. Sebastian caminó hacia la cabina de grabación con paso firme y Nathan hizo lo propio caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación sin poder dejar de sonreír como iluminado.

El joven Smythe se sentó en la cabina de grabación, colocado sobre sus oídos los audífonos y acercándose un poco más al micrófono. Ese era el lugar y el momento exacto en el que empezaban sus sueños, ese era el adiós al Sebastian que creía no merecer nada.

Ahí, justo en ese instante empezaba a nacer una estrella cuyo dueño, lo miraba desde el otro lado con la sonrisa más hermosa que el universo entero hubiera podido mirar. Sí, Nathan era todo lo que él tenía, y él sólo quería ser una mejor persona para poder seguir siendo el único dueño de la luz de aquella sonrisa y del reflejo de ese verde mirar.

La pista que Sebastian había dado al señor Reynolds y cuyo compositor habían sido las manos de Blaine Anderson comenzó a sonar en los oídos del joven Smythe y al mirar a Nathan de nuevo, desde la primera nota, supo que su sueño se empezaba a escribir de aquel modo, los ojos de Nathan sobre él, la letra que él había escrito llenando aquella cabina de grabación:

_When I look in your eyes there´s something I just can´t describe, to get to a moment like this some people wait all of their life._

_I always thought in the end to love just meant to get hurt, but sometimes you´ve just gotta feel and that´s how you know it´s real._

_´Cause there are times I just look at the cover and there are times when I wanna read what´s inside and then there are times when it feels like I wrote every line. __It´s like that with you…_

Nathan no sabía si llorar, reír, ponerse a saltar como loco por toda la habitación o simplemente seguir ahí sentado, escuchando esa canción de los labios de Sebastian, una canción que el chico había escrito para él. Aquella sola constancia bastaba para hacerlo sentir como si nada más hiciera falta en el mundo, ni siquiera el aire ¿de verdad Sebastian sentía todas esas cosas por él? ¿De verdad? Había existido un tiempo en que Nathan no había creído que algo como ese absurdo milagro de amar y ser amado fuera posible pero ¿qué importaba ahora? Era posible, claro que lo era y él hubiera podido pasar su vida entera escuchando aquella canción sin pedirle nada más a la vida.

Sebastian no era consciente de todo lo que le hacía sentir al joven Bailey, pero podía imaginarlo, es decir, suponía y con razón que lo que él había escrito era lo que Nathan sentía por él y de algún modo no se había equivocado. Por ello, volvió a mirar a Nathan a los ojos y le sorprendió que en ellos hubiera un brillo de lágrimas contenidas. Sebastian esperaba que esas lágrimas fueran de felicidad y no de miedo, no de angustia. Porque para eso se tenían el uno al otro, para olvidarse del frio y de todo el dolor del universo al mirarse a los ojos. Sebastian siguió cantando, sabiendo, que no habría otra cosa en la vida que lo hiciera más feliz que poder seguir cantando para Nathan Bailey:

_I used to say it won´t last as soon as the promise was made. And here I am, moving too fast but ain´t no longer afraid ´cause somehow you just made me feel and that´s why I know it´s real._

_´Cause there are times when I can´t find the answers and there are times when I wonder what life´s about and times when I feel like I finally figured out. It´s like that with you…_

_Baby you know it´s true do you feel it too? The beat of my pounding heart I bet it´s shinning through when I´m with you…_

_But sometimes the way that I feel can´t be put into words, It´s like that with you…_

La música se terminó, se desvaneció junto con las últimas palabras de Sebastian pero no así el sentimiento que invadía aquel lugar. Las emociones que Sebastian había logrado transmitir por medio de aquella canción, más que la enorme calidad vocal del muchacho y de su atractivo, era lo que le decían al productor que había encontrado un verdadero talento aquella tarde en la competencia nacional de coros. Por otra parte, Nathan sonreía como si nunca más fuera a dejar de hacerlo, era más que obvio que su estrella brillaría y lo haría por mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, Sebastian- dijo el hombre por el altavoz- por favor, pasa a la otra sala, a mi despacho, hablaremos con mis socios acerca de tu contrato y las fechas de grabación del disco. Bienvenido a bordo, señor Smythe.

-Pensé que sus socios querían oír el demo antes, Señor Reynolds- dijo Sebastian sin poder disimular su sonrisa.

-No hace falta, muchacho- dijo el productor- en todo caso creo que ya lo han hecho y la verdad es que no creo que alguien pueda decirte que no, así que, venga, hagámoslo real.

Sin decir más, el hombre salió de la cabina dejando a Nathan con una sonrisa feliz. Sebastian, por su parte corrió hacia la otra habitación sin importarle nada y abrazó al chico de los ojos verdes con toda la fuerza de sus brazos. Se sentía realmente feliz porque él nunca había sentido que valiera la pena para algo, pero sí lo hacía y nunca más tendría que soportar las palabras de su madre diciéndole que se arrepentía de haberlo traído al mundo y podría olvidarse de su padre y de sus sermones acerca de lo mucho que le había costado educarlo y se olvidaría de todo y de todos, menos de Nathan, menos de ese chico que había traído a su vida esa burbujeante dicha que no quería ya cambiar por nada del mundo.

-Lo logré- dijo en un susurro el joven Smythe sin separarse ni un solo milímetro de Nathan- lo logré y fue gracias a ti.

-Claro que no- dijo Nate acariciando su espalda- el triunfo es todo tuyo y estoy feliz por ti. Así que si yo fuera tú iría ya mismo a firmar ese contrato antes de que Reynolds se arrepienta, ya sabes, uno no debe ser muy confiado con los peces gordos de la industria musical.

-Nathan…- dijo Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa- te amo…

-Y yo a ti- dijo Nate- pero anda, corre, pon tu nombre en ese contrato.

Sebastian sonrió de nuevo y se alejó rápidamente dispuesto a empezar a trabajar en ese mismo momento si alguien se lo pedía. Por su parte, Nate se encaminó con una sonrisa tranquila hacia la recepción del edificio y se sentó en uno de los bonitos sillones color vino.

Ahí no había nadie en ese momento y la lluvia que caía en la calle salpicaba ya los amplios ventanales. Sí, el clima podía ser deprimente en el exterior, pero el corazón de Nathan, ese corazón que tendría que sufrir una dura prueba en los días siguientes latía acompasadamente, cantando en un suave latido las notas de la canción que Sebastian había escrito para él.

Sebastian, sonrió el muchacho al contemplar la lluvia caer, qué bueno era tener a Sebastian para enfrentar todo eso que le esperaba y que seguía causándole un miedo horrible. Pero nadie había dicho que la valentía fuera no tener miedo, en realidad el verdadero valor era vencer el temor sin importar nada.

Los minutos pasaron uno tras otro hasta que Nate tuvo que mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta de que había pasado más de media hora desde que dejara a Sebastian hablando con los socios del señor Reynolds. Nathan esperaba que no hubiera pasado nada malo pero ¿qué podía salir mal?

-¡No!- se oyó la voz enojada de Sebastian- no lo haré, si esas son sus condiciones "NO" es mi última palabra ¿entiende?

-Pero Sebastian- dijo una mujer de aire ejecutivo- entiende, eso es necesario, sólo mientras tu carrera despega ¿entiendes? No sientas que atacamos lo que eres, es sólo cuestión de estrategia comercial.

-¡Es por eso!- dijo Sebastian sumamente molesto, haciendo que Nathan se levantara de su lugar de inmediato, corriendo a lado del rubio- ¿cómo se atreve usted a pedirme que niegue a la única persona que me ha hecho feliz en este mundo? ¿Cómo se atreve a…? ¡No! No lo haré, busquen a otro que sí pueda, yo no.

-¿Qué ocurre, Seb?- dijo Nathan mirando el gesto iracundo de su novio- ¿por qué estás diciéndoles que no? Esto es lo que quieres, vamos, sea lo que sea que te piden sé que podemos negociarlo ¿verdad?- terminó Nate mirando a la mujer quien asintió sumamente seria a sus palabras.

-¡NO!- dijo Sebastian con verdadera rabia- ¡Ellos quieren que te niegue a ti! Y yo no quiero Nathan, no voy a ir por ahí pavoneándome como una fantasía heterosexual para las jovencitas ¿entiendes? No quiero hacer de cuenta que no existes porque para mí siempre serás lo único existente y ¿cómo voy a hacer de cuenta que no eres nada si tú eres la única persona que me importa? ¿Cómo, Nathan? La única persona que quiero que se sienta orgullosa de mi eres tú y por eso no voy a negarte, si me contratan mi relación contigo viene en el paquete.

-Seb…- dijo Nathan con un nudo en la garganta- te agradezco que hagas eso por mí, pero…

-¡NO hay peros!- dijo el joven Smythe- no me importa nada, alguien más puede contratarme, puedo hacer otras cosas en algún lugar donde no me pidan estar avergonzado de lo que siento. Vámonos Nathan, aquí no hay nada para mí.

-No seas tonto- dijo Nate con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro- aquí hay mucho para ti y no sabes cómo me hace feliz que quieras que yo sea parte de eso pero… a veces debemos de hacer muchos sacrificios para lograr un sueño. Nadie te está pidiendo que me escondas ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo la mujer rápidamente- sólo le dijimos que no debíamos de hacer muy público el asunto, no hasta que el medio esté listo. La gente lo amará, yo lo sé. No es como si estuviéramos mintiendo, sólo… de verdad es estrategia, así es este mundo.

-¿Lo ves, Seb?- dijo Nathan con voz tranquila- así es este mundo. Podemos hacerlo, además al final de cada jornada sabes que yo te tengo a ti y tú a mí ¿no? Eso es lo que importa, el mundo no tiene por qué saberlo, no aún. Lo sabrán un día, claro que lo sabrán, pero ahora hay que hacer lo que sea mejor para ti. No niegues nada, sólo… hazle caso a estas personas, a final de cuentas, ellos saben lo que hacen ¿verdad, señora?

-Exactamente- dijo la mujer con ganas de abrazar al joven Bailey- eso es lo que yo trataba de decirle. Nadie te pide que renuncies a Nathan, no lo harás, yo me encargaré de manejar esto con la mayor delicadeza posible. Entiende Sebastian, aunque nosotros no tengamos problemas con esto hay gente idiota que sí lo tendrá y sólo queremos protegerte de eso, sólo queremos que todo empiece como debe. Cuando la gente te conozca, tú mismo les hablarás de Nathan, es sólo eso ¿puedes entendernos?

Sebastian miró el rostro suplicante de la mujer y luego la deslumbrante sonrisa de Nathan y suspiró con gesto cansado. Bueno, después de todo, parecía que todos tenían razón y si era necesario haría lo que le pedían. Nathan tenía razón, no podía abandonarlo todo y además, Nate siempre estaría con él, muy dentro de su alma, y nadie tenía por qué saberlo. Sería como su secreto, como su amuleto de la suerte. Podía vivir con eso, claro que podía.

-Bueno- dijo el chico al fin- ¿dónde tenía que firmar?

Sin agregar más, la mujer corrió hacia la oficina temiendo que Sebastian volviera a cambiar de opinión y el joven Smythe caminó despacio detrás de ella. Nathan miró a su novio caminar y sonrió realmente feliz.

Sin saberlo, sin proponérselo siquiera Sebastian le había dado otro motivo para ser valiente: ahora estaba seguro de que sin importar o no que volviera a jugar soccer, saldría vivo y feliz de aquella operación por el simple hecho de que no quería perderse para nada aquella vida a lado de Sebastian Smythe y estaba seguro de que su corazón tampoco quería perderse la dicha de latir por esa futura estrella juvenil…

* * *

Al parecer el tiempo había tomado la mala costumbre de pasar muy rápido o eso era lo que sentían todos los chicos Dalton en aquel momento. Aquella noche se celebraría el anunciado y extremadamente elegante baile de fin de cursos. Todos sentían en el aire el aroma de las miles de flores de miles de colores que Emily Williams, la vocalista del coro de Crawford y encargada de la organización de aquel evento, había hecho llevar hacia los de por sí, llenos de flores jardines de Dalton.

La muchacha había hecho montar sobre uno de los jardines más amplios de la Academia un enorme toldo con pista de baile incluida que de verdad le daba a aquel evento el aire de "hechizo de primavera". Por todos los pasillos y corredores pululaban chicas y chicos atareados con todos los pequeños deberes que cada uno tenía para hacer de aquel baile algo digno de recordar para la generación que se graduaría la semana próxima.

Afortunadamente, los exámenes habían terminado días antes pero a ninguno de los chicos les importaba no haber tenido tiempo para descansar de todo aquello, de verdad, el resultado que iban dando sus esfuerzos compensaban todo el cansancio: aquel sería un baile realmente hermoso.

Nathan y Blaine observaban el ajetreo desde uno de los ventanales del segundo piso. Se habían encontrado casualmente en el pasillo y habían decidido quedarse ahí respirando por un momento lejos de los gritos de las chicas Crawford que no quedaban nunca contentas con la colocación de las mesas y sillas o los centros de mesa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tenemos escuelas homogéneas- dijo Nate recargándose en la pared- si estuviéramos juntos acabaríamos matándonos. Yo personalmente tengo ganas de matar a Emily Williams, se la pasó el día entero gritoneándome acerca de que las serpentinas doradas no tenían la extensión que ella quería ¡Y aún así espera que vote por ella como reina del baile!

-Ya no me lo recuerdes- dijo Blaine con un suspiro exasperado- evidentemente no votaré por ella. Mi voto se lo ha ganado Hanna Lee, fue la única que se dirigió con amabilidad hacia mí. Creo que es bastante agradable.

-Que Kurt no te oiga decir eso- dijo Nate con gesto burlón- le dará un infarto si sabe que te está dando un ataque heterosexual y te retirará tus… privilegios, claro.

-¡Déjame en paz, Bailey!- dijo Blaine con una ceja levantada- pensé que te sentirías orgulloso de mí y que con eso dejarías de molestarme con el tema de las inhibiciones.

-Oh bueno sí- dijo Nate con una picara sonrisa- me has hecho sentir orgulloso, eso no lo niego, pero vamos Blainey, ya sabes que uno de mis hobbies favoritos es hacerte perder la paciencia.

-Creo que después de 15 años no me he acostumbrado- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa divertida- ¿estás listo para la operación, Nate? Es una pena que te pierdas el baile y la graduación.

-Lo sé- dijo Nate con voz seria de pronto- pero es lo mejor Blainey, ya puedo graduarme aquí así que no habrá problemas. Me mandarán mi diploma y todo lo demás al hospital, y además la doctora Wechsler no podía hacer la operación en el verano así que… está bien Blainey, ya estoy listo, Seb irá conmigo.

-Sabes que yo también iré a verte- dijo Blaine tocando el hombro de su amigo- apenas nos graduemos aquí tendrás que soportar a tu segunda madre todo el verano ¿entendido?

-No lo hubiera esperado de otra forma, mamá- dijo Nate- pero antes de irme recuérdame pedirle a Kurt que te tenga la mayor parte del día entretenido para poder escucharte apenas lo necesario ¿vale?

-Torpe- dijo Blaine- ya verás que todo saldrá bien, yo lo sé, vaya, ya te veo corriendo por todos los campos de soccer de Harvard en el otoño siguiente. Quizá no puedas ir a los juegos de Londres, pero he escuchado que Brasil lo está esperando señor Bailey, apuesto a que esa copa mundial ya tiene grabado su nombre en ella.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Nate con la mirada llena de ilusión- la verdad si llego a ser campeón de la liga universitaria me sentiré feliz así que no corramos antes de volver a caminar. Claro que iré a un mundial, claro que quiero hacerlo…

-Lo harás- dijo Blaine- lo harás y ahí estaremos todos para apoyarte. Puedo incluso componer una canción en tu honor ¿no te gustaría? Apuesto a que cierta estrella pop estaría encantada de presentarla para ti…

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que da los discursos motivacionales?- dijo Nate con un gesto de sorpresa- Pensé que el fanático de los libros de superación personal era yo.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Blaine levantando los hombros- supongo que tu entusiasmo es contagioso, Bailey. Realmente me alegra que Sebastian esté grabando ya un disco. Debes estar orgulloso de él, yo lo estoy.

-Claro que es así, y me alegra que todo se haya aclarado- dijo Nate- por cierto, gracias por lo de la canción, todos en L.A. han estado de acuerdo en que esa canción será el primer sencillo de Sebastian , te darán regalías por esa canción Blainey.

-No agradezcas- dijo Blaine sumamente complacido- esa canción es de Sebastian, él la escribió toda, yo simplemente le di un acompañamiento a sus palabras.

-Igual gracias- dijo Nate suspirando tranquilamente- ¿te habrías imaginado esto, Blainey? Después de todo sí hemos tenido un último y mágico año de preparatoria ¿no? Te dije que confiaras en mi intuición.

-En eso debo darte la razón, amigo- dijo Blaine- esto ha sido más de lo que yo hubiera esperado alguna vez.

-Y es apenas el inicio, torpe- dijo Nate- es apenas el inicio de una vida mágica ¿me crees?

-Claro que sí, capitán Bailey- dijo Blaine- prométeme una cosa ¿quieres?

-Lo que sea, Blaine Warbler.

-Seamos amigos toda la vida ¿vale? Sin importar que tan lejos estemos, siempre pensaré en ti como el mejor de mis mejores amigos. Ya eres mi hermano, Nathan y no quiero que eso cambie.

-¿Y por qué habría de cambiar?- dijo Nate sonriendo deslumbrantemente- esos ingleses torpes nunca podrán hacerte reír como yo ¿has visto los chistes que hacen? De verdad morirás de aburrimiento allá, pero… claro que nunca dejaremos de ser amigos torpe, somos hermanos, claro que lo somos y la verdad es que te quiero como nunca podré querer a otro torpe, no te preocupes, la familia nunca se puede separar.

-Yo también te quiero Bailey- dijo Blaine abrazándolo de pronto- ¿qué habría sido de mi amargado corazón sin ti?

-No lo sé- dijo Nate separándose de Blaine- pero gracias al cielo que no te quedaste así para siempre, por cierto ¿tienes ya tu canción para Londres?

-Desde hace más de dos semanas.

-¿En serio?- dijo Nate sumamente intrigado- ¿me dejarás oírla? Recuerda que siempre viene bien la crítica constructiva del mejor de tus mejores amigos.

-La escucharás- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa misteriosa y guiñando un ojo- sólo que antes que tú, tiene que escucharla otra persona.

-Muy bien, espero poder oírla antes de que te vayas- dijo Nate rápidamente al ver que Emily Williams se acercaba a ellos con una mirada amenazante en sus ojos- y creo que tenemos que volver antes a los menesteres de la decoración si es que no queremos morir acribillados por esa dulce mujer que viene hacia nosotros.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Blaine comenzando a caminar- ¿cómo puede soportarla Thad?

-Es amor- dijo Nate riendo- el amor hace que puedas soportarlo todo.

Blaine rio de las palabras de su amigo, pero también entendió que algo en ellas tenía toda la razón del universo: definitivamente el amor te hacia capaz de enfrentar retos con los que antes ni siquiera habías soñado, te hace fuerte, te hace una mejor persona y hace que el mundo sea un lugar mejor en todo sentido. Y eso tenía que agradecerlo, Blaine tenía que estar contento porque después de todo él y las personas a las que amaba, tenían mucho amor en sus vidas. El amor, que le había hecho escribir aquella canción que escucharían en Londres y en Europa entera, esa canción que Kurt escucharía aquella misma tarde, antes del baile.

El chico de los ojos azules lucia realmente guapo en su traje negro. Blaine se quedó sin aliento al contemplarlo como ocurría la mayoría de las veces pero aquella vez era simplemente hermoso, irreal y sin embargo… suyo.

Blaine caminó hacia él de forma decidida. Él también estaba ya vestido con el elegante traje negro que su padre había mandado para él. Blaine debía de admitir que él era aún un desastre en cuanto a reglas del buen vestir se refería, pero debía de admitir que Henry Anderson tenía demasiado conocimiento en eso y el chico estaba más que agradecido por la perfecta combinación de traje, zapatos y camisa que su padre había mandado. Aquel elegante caballero no pasó desapercibido para Kurt quien sonrió con aprobación al observar el resultado francamente encantador que era mirar a Blaine en un traje oscuro.

-Hola guapo- dijo Blaine riendo juguetonamente- ¿tienes una cita esta noche?

-Me temo que sí- dijo Kurt rodeando el cuello de Blaine con sus brazos- creo que saldré con el chico más guapo de toda la Academia.

-¿En serio?- dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreír- pensé que el que tenía una cita con Kurt Hummel era yo.

-¡Oh Blaine!- dijo Kurt riendo divertido- ¿por qué nunca me dejas ganar este tipo de conversaciones? ¡No es justo! Siempre terminas por halagarme demasiado.

-Lo mereces- dijo Blaine tomándolo de la mano- no hace falta que te diga que luces simplemente genial ¿verdad?

-No- dijo Kurt comenzando a caminar- ¿por qué querías que estuviéramos listos desde esta hora? Es muy temprano aún ¿no crees?

-Bueno sí- dijo Blaine con un aire misterioso- pero, bueno, pensé que sería buena idea tener un regalo de graduación para ti y… bueno, ya lo sabes, Blaine Anderson acostumbra a regalar canciones, entonces…

-¡Blaine!- dijo el chico de los ojos azules- ¿la tienes ya? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? He pasado todo este tiempo preocupado porque no parecías tener nada listo para el concurso en Londres.

-Su desconfianza en el compositor es hiriente, señor Hummel- dijo Blaine- pero sí, ya está lista y bueno, creo que la musa tenía que escucharla antes que todo el mundo ¿no crees?

-Eso será un honor para mí- dijo Kurt- ¿a dónde vamos?

-A la sala del coro, creo que alguien necesita un piano.

Los dos chicos rompieron a reír por las palabras de Blaine y caminaron hacia la sala del coro en completo silencio. A esa hora de la tarde, no había ni una sola alma por aquellos corredores, la mayoría de los chicos estaba preparándose para el baile o terminando con los detalles de la decoración. Afortunadamente Blaine había podido escapar del estricto control de Emily Williams y Kurt, quien no había permitido que la chica aquella le dijera qué hacer, había podido irse a preparar para todo el evento mucho antes que los otros jóvenes de Dalton.

Blaine y Kurt entraron a la sala del coro sin mediar palabra alguna. La expectación carcomía las entrañas de Kurt ¿qué era lo que Blaine había escrito? Había escuchado de aquel joven de ojos color avellana que ahora se apresuraba a ir al piano, invitándolo a unirse a él, una canción completamente triste, la canción con la que lo había conocido, y aquella otra canción enamorada que Blaine había cantado a las estrellas aquella noche que habían dormido juntos en el laberinto y por supuesto que Blaine había compuesto muchas más pero…

Kurt sabía que aquella canción que escucharía ahora era más especial que las demás: en primer lugar, porque de ella dependía uno de los sueños que Blaine quería cumplir en Londres y en segundo lugar porque según las palabras del chico, él había sido la inspiración de aquella canción.

Por eso, una vez que las manos de Blaine comenzaron a tocar la introducción de lo que sonaba como una canción tranquila y cargada de sentimiento, los ojos del muchacho no se despegaron de él y el brillo de la puesta de sol que se colaba por la venta, le hacían creer a Kurt, a medida que las palabras de Blaine llegaban a sus oídos, que nunca más podría llegar a amar de aquel modo a alguien, Blaine era único, como su voz cantando aquella canción:

_I´ve been alone surrounded by darkness I´ve seen how heartless the world can be. I´ve seen you crying you felt like it´s hopeless I´ll always do my best to make you see:_

_Baby you´re not alone, cause you're here with me and nothing´s ever gonna bring us down ´cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it´s true. If don´t matter what´ll come to be our love is all we need to make it through._

_Now I know it ain´t easy but ain´t hard trying, every time I see you smiling and I feel you so close to me, tell me:_

_Baby you´re not alone, cause you're here with me and nothing´s ever gonna bring us down ´cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it´s true. If don´t matter what´ll come to be our love is all we need to make it through._

_I still have trouble, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes. I look for reasons but I don´t need them, all I need is to look in your eyes and I realize:_

_Baby I´m not alone ´cause you´re here with me and nothing´s ever gonna bring us down ´cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it´s true. If don´t matter what´ll come to be __**our love is all we need to make it through.**_

Las últimas notas de la canción de Blaine se perdieron en el silencio mientras que Kurt no podía expresar la emoción que aquella canción causaba en él. La verdad, se sentía ahora un poco tonto por haber tenido tanto miedo en las últimas semanas. Era cierto que a veces no podía evitar que su mente saliera volando por la ventana, imaginando ese mundo en el que Blaine ya no estaría, imaginando como sería… estar solo.

Y ahora Blaine le decía que no tenían por qué estar solos, que nunca lo estarían y… aquella canción era hermosa y perfecta para sus oídos y no había ninguna duda de que los profesores de Blaine en Londres pensarían lo mismo porque aquel chico era hermoso y perfecto en sí mismo. Y ahora, aunque la preparatoria terminaría irremediablemente la próxima semana, aunque después del verano él tendría que ir a Nueva York a vivir la parte de los sueños que tenía que vivir en soledad, no era una soledad absoluta. Era ese tipo de soledad iluminada por la promesa siempre presente de un regreso, y aquella canción, cantarla, porque definitivamente tenía que aprenderla, sería otra forma de estar con Blaine.

-¿Qué opinas?- dijo Blaine un poco asustado por la silenciosa sonrisa de Kurt- ¿crees que tengo una mínima oportunidad de poder ir a la gira el año próximo?

-Creo que nadie podrá competir contigo- dijo Kurt tomando la mano del chico de los ojos color avellana- creo sinceramente que tu canción es perfecta y que no tienes nada que temer porque Inglaterra va a volverse loca contigo y… Blaine, mis palabras no son suficientes para ti porque tú… no hay palabras que puedan describirte. Me encantó, de verdad, es hermosa y es tan… tú.

El chico no pudo decir más, por lo que simplemente abrazó a Blaine, sin ponerse a pensar en nada más que no fuera tenerlo así de cerca por mucho rato. Blaine lo rodeó también con sus brazos y después de un rato de silencio en el que sólo sus corazones parecían escucharse en la sala habló de nuevo:

-Eso es lo que me importa, que te haya gustado a ti. Cada vez que nos sintamos solos, cuando la distancia sea mucha para nosotros, cantaremos esto ¿lo prometes? Para eso escribí esta canción.

-Lo juro- dijo Kurt- cantaré esta canción siempre.

-Nunca estaremos solos- dijo Blaine- eso quiero que te quede muy claro.

-Nunca- dijo Kurt- nuestro amor es todo lo que necesitamos, ¿verdad?

-Y todo lo que tendremos- dijo el joven Anderson.

Kurt aflojó el abrazo y se separó un momento de Blaine para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Luego, despacio, acercó sus labios a los del chico de los ojos color avellana quien sonrió realmente complacido, bueno, después de todo faltaban algunas horas para el baile de fin de cursos y ellos dos estaban seguros que hasta que no fuera la hora de coronar al rey y a la reina de aquel año, nadie los extrañaría por lo que podían hacer con aquellas horas lo que les viniera en gana hacer, como por ejemplo, romper un nuevo record mundial de besos y caricias entregadas simplemente porque tenían la dicha de poder hacerlo… y porque Blaine estaba ahí, porque Kurt estaba ahí, porque los dos estaban ahí, el uno para el otro, siempre….

* * *

**CANCIONES:**

**It´s like that with you- Eric Saade**

**Not alone- Darren Criss (aka, la canción más perfecta del universo :3)**

**NdA: Ya me siento algo nostálgica porque estamos entrando en la recta final y esta época de mi existencia estará llena de despedidas... vaya, pues bueno, así es esto¡ Gracias por leer¡ :3**


End file.
